The Friend
by Secret Heart33
Summary: Beca falls in love with her best friend, Chloe, for the first time when she is 12, but things do not go quite as planned. From there Beca learns her role as 'The Friend' and tries to put it all behind her when she moves away. What will happen when they meet again 6 years later at Barden University. Bechloe, F/F Crap sum. (I stole the image, if yours say so and I will take it down)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _This is another fic I had just sitting on my computer for a few months. It will take place mainly during the first movie. I have re-written some scenes and added completely new ones. This first chapter is all background. It was supposed to be two be two chapters, but I know I get annoyed when I have to go through a few chapters to get to the meat of the story. So I just combined them. If you would like a musical accompaniment as you read I recommend the following songs as you read this fic in general:_

 _My Best Friend by Hollywood Anderson, 2. Dancing On My Own (Cover) by Calum Scott, and 3. Moving On by Kodaline_

 _Some of them might fit better as the fic goes on. I put them in order of events as well. As always feel free to comment, review, and ask questions. I hope you enjoy!_

 _+/+/+_

 **The Friend** (a Bechloe fanfic)

 _Chapter1_ : The Beginning and End

Beca was 12 the first time she was going to tell her best friend she was in love with her.

Okay, if she was being honest, at 12 she had no idea what that word, ' _love_ ', even meant. All she knew was that when Chloe looked at her with those insanely blue eyes of hers and one of her signature smiles Beca was all butterflies and sweaty palms. When Chloe grabbed her hand to pull her after her Beca felt a direct line that pulled at her heart. Surely that was love because that's how people felt when in love in the movies. Although Beca never saw one that involved a girl having said feelings for another girl, it had to work the same way. Right? Besides, Chloe and Beca had spent enough time curled up together watching romcoms every Friday night, while eating a plethora of junk food, for Beca to be sure that Chloe would know what she was feeling meant. Why just laying eyes on the redhead could turn the girl's frowny disposition into a blazing smile? Or how just one glance from the older girl could take her breath away?

That's why Beca found herself on the threshold of her best friend and neighbor's front door. She had to tell the older girl how she felt. And even though she knew it would possibly change everything between them Beca knew it would be okay because it was Chloe. The girl that could put everyone at ease. The girl that accepted all people no matter their background or looks. A girl who certainly understood feelings far better than Beca and probably most people she knew. So Beca knew Chloe would understand this and, most importantly, know what to do. The redhead understood everything else even when Beca didn't.

Beca failed to ponder further than her own feelings. She failed to realize Chloe commented on the looks of male actors far more than female ones. Or how recently Chloe had been mentioning the name Jason a lot randomly. In between seemingly longer than just friendly hugs and insistent butterflies Beca had failed to log these instances in her mental list of all things Chloe. She had instead focused on the small things that made Chloe hers. The things that gave her hope. For what exactly, she was hoping Chloe could help her figure out.

So Beca naturally bi-passed the detail when Chloe's mom told her the redhead was in her room working on a school project with a ' _Jason_ '. That's why Beca found herself outside yet another door. She failed to notice the lack of a pattern common to the rise and fall of a conversation behind it. She failed to notice when a door that was always open was suddenly closed before her to barely being cracked open. Due to the fact that Beca and Chloe knew everything about each other, well minus Beca's recent feelings, and there was a no doors closed policy between them, Beca never considered knocking before opening the door in front of her. She never considered what she would see in that minute she spent frozen, smile and nerves quickly fading to something closer to dread and then heartbreak, afore mentioned door open before her.

Given all this no one can blame her when she ran. Really ran. Past her home next door. Past the park beyond. Past everything she knew until she could no longer run and collapsed on the ground. Tears coming soon after with the burning of her lungs and the images that were viewed in that room branded to the backs of her eyes. No matter how far the girl ran she could not out run the images of Jason and Chloe lip locked. His hands slowly exploring the curves of her best friend. An act Beca herself hadn't yet understood wanting to do. She didn't understand the sudden want to throw up at the thought of his hands on her friend or the slow turn in her stomach that felt an awful lot like jealousy.

That Friday as Beca sat next to Chloe, she scoffed at the rom com that flickered on the screen before them, the feeling of tear tracks fresh even though it had been hours since the last set of tears had fallen. She was more so mad at herself than the film, failing to realize the best friend never gets the guy let alone their best friend. Most importantly, that the girl never gets the girl. She thought it was stupid. Then a few weeks later Beca found herself on a different couch sitting next to two different people than Chloe. Again Beca should have seen it coming. Her parents never spent time together, let alone with her. She had been preoccupied with Chloe and her own stupid feelings to notice. She should have known what her parents were going to say. They were getting a divorce.

That's when everything really changed. Her father moved to Atlanta, Georgia with his girlfriend to take on a teaching position at Barden University. Her mom could not afford to pay for their home on her own, even with child support, and she honestly needed help. Finding out Beca's dad was cheating on her had really taken her on an emotional rollercoaster. Her mom needed help functioning from day to day, often loosing herself in thought and then tears. It was a lot for a 12 year old to handle. Throw in the feeling your best friend is slipping away, you're possibly loosing yourself, and your own heartbreak, Beca was no better equipped. So when after a month or two of struggling to get by Beca's mom announced they would be moving to Seattle to live with Beca's grandparents, Beca felt relieved.

Sure there was Chloe, but things had been changing between them lately and it was not solely Beca's doing. Sure the first week after she had seen her best friend with Jason Beca had kept her distance, trying to spare herself anymore heartbreak. Chloe had only insisted on pulling Beca closer, trying to penetrate these new walls the younger girl had put up. The redhead was well on her way to succeeding too until Jason was formally introduced to Beca. Until Jason started showing up at lunch. And at Chloe's locker in between classes. Then finally, taking up time normally spent with Beca after school.

Beca likes to think it wouldn't have been so bad, if Jason didn't drop kisses on Chloe's cheek and lips every time he appeared and disappeared. Or that he took the redhead's hand and walked her to class, a job previously forced upon Beca by the very same redhead now holding Jason's hand. Or that Chloe seemed to always need constant contact with him, an arm draped here, thigh press here, cuddle here, hands always interlocked, and bodies draped like blankets on each other. Then again Chloe was always a clingy person. She expressed herself through touches and hugs. The problem was they were not directed at the petite brunette like normal. They were directed at Jason. Beca tells herself she could handle it, she really could, if Chloe's smile wasn't so bright and Jason wasn't so nice.

Chloe wasn't a bad friend, quite the opposite. She came running when the brunette's heart broke the second time, after her parents split up. It almost felt normal, well minus the fact Beca was balling her eyes out. Chloe had pulled her to her, taking the brunette's hand in her own and rubbing Beca's back, holding the smaller girl in her lap. Beca had settled into a sense of calm made even brighter when Chloe pulled her just a little closer and planted a kiss on Beca's forehead. Beca's tears had stopped and Chloe had let Beca stay curled into her side as a rom com played in the background. Beca's main focus was on the fingers gently running through her chocolate tresses, completely at ease. That was how they spent several days after her parents' divorce until fewer and fewer tears fell until there were none and Beca felt almost normal. The younger girl was almost able to believe that everything would be okay in those moments. That she wasn't just ' _the friend'_. That she was the leading role. Her parents would get back together and maybe just maybe Chloe would finally see in her whatever she saw in Jason. Like it was in the movies. All that hope came crashing down once the tears stopped, Jason retook his place at Chloe's side with a kiss and an arm slung around Chloe's shoulders, pushing Beca back to her role of ' _the friend'_. The one left behind. The one the camera never follows. The one without an ending, let alone a happy one.

After that things slowly went back to how they were post Jason, Chloe slowly spending more and more time with him. Beca did not even bother telling Chloe about the move until the last moment possible. In part to save herself and in part because she was not sure if Chloe even cared anymore. For two full blissful days Beca had Chloe's full undivided attention, but she knew better than last time. It was only temporary. Jason was sure to pop up to replace her as soon as Beca and her mom drove away headed to Seattle. The petite girl used her time wisely, in between putting the final things needed to be packed away, cocooning herself in the redhead's arms, their fingers interlaced.

Beca's final night she spent in her old room with Chloe camped out on the floor. They talked extensively about future plans, as if Beca wasn't leaving the next morning. They talked about family vacations and prom. Every few minutes Beca found herself tracing Chloe's face with her eyes, trying to remember every detail down to the last freckle. All too soon time passed and eyelids drooped until both girls leaned into each other, fell into each other's arms, and fell asleep, hands firmly grasped by the other's. Chloe, unbeknownst to her, gave Beca the greatest and worst gift she could have. Two days exactly how she imagined being with Chloe Beale would be, well minus the kissing.

So when the day finally came to take off to Seattle, Beca felt mainly relief. Even after hugging Chloe goodbye. Even with the small tug at her heart that seemed to continue no matter how far she was taken from Chloe, the night before of what could be, imprinted on her mind. The invisible tether that connect Beca to those bright blue eyes and smile that out shown even the sun remained, but without the constant reminder next to Beca of just how beautiful Chloe Beale was. Without the reminder of how much the brunette was drawn to those blue eyes or ached for their owner Beca thought it would be bearable. Even though she promised Chloe she'd become the girl's pen pal or call the older girl with her new phone number and address as both girls cried and clung to each other desperately, realizing they might never meet again. She couldn't.

Beca never called. She never wrote. What would she say…

 _/_

In the six years that follow a lot changes for Beca. Upon arriving in Seattle, Beca's grandparents suggest her mom take up a hobby to keep her mind off things. Unlike most people, Beca's mom throws herself into work. Good news is her mom earns enough money that they are able to move into a loft within just a few months. She makes it seem fun to the now almost permanently sulky and grumpy Beca, a feat within its self. Beca looked forward to the extra time she would have with her mom. Bad news is after the first week it takes to move all their stuff in and unpack, Beca's mom is hardly ever around, adding to Beca's general distrust of those close to her. Which normally it would not be wise to leave a pre-teen alone to do as they wish, but Beca had picked up her own coping mechanism and it wasn't like she knew anyone anyway.

Beca's grandfather seemed to understand the pre-teen in a way that no one else did. He introduced Beca to her escape, music. When Beca and her mom first arrived, her grandfather showed her all of his old LPs. He played them each night as Beca and he sat in silence on the couch. The old man understanding that the young girl sometimes just needed a break from the world. He eventually set up the petite girl with her own vinyl player. The man gave Beca her first pair of studio headphones. Beca was allowed to borrow and play his LPs whenever she wanted. She had found, for whatever reason, when she played them they stopped the non-stop thoughts that ran through her head about a certain redhead, dulled the guilt that settled in her gut everyday she failed to call her, diminished those piercing blue eyes, and drowned the anger towards her father for those brief few minutes. It gave the brunette something to get lost in and before long she wasn't seen without the pair of headphones around her neck or covering her ears. The habit followed to the loft, where she was free to blast music as loud as she wanted, given their neighbors didn't complain, and let the base roll through and over her. The music becoming a part of her, taking up camp in her bones.

On nights when her grandpa knew for sure that her mother was going to be late getting home from work, he would stop by the loft. He always brought pizza or Chinese food and had a new record for Beca tucked under her arm. They would get lost in the music together, losing all sense of time, much to her grandma's dismay. Sometimes they would talk about different genres and bands. Other times Beca found herself opening up to the man in a way that she hadn't since before her new feelings for her best friend had surfaced. Her grandpa always knew to be patient in such instances, never pushing the brunette, just letting her speak freely. He was the first person Beca ever let listen to her mixes and he was the first person to ever tell her she had talent. He restored her faith in people just a little bit, but never enough to open up to or trust anyone else quite like she did her grandpa.

Outside of her grandpa, Beca spent hours online searching for new songs, until she came across something that so completely spoke to her, she not only wanted to listen, but produce the music she was hearing. Beca had discovered mash-ups.

Given the brunette's history it was really not surprising what she found so appealing about mash-ups. The ability to take something so pre-set and manipulate it and make additions or subtractions until something completely new was created was like a dream to Beca. She often wished she could do the same with her life. She started off making her own mixes with a really crappy free program she found online, which suffices her desires to create for a short period of time. Eventually she starts looking into getting actual mixing equipment with real programs. At around the same time her dad starts calling every few months, wanting to be a part of her life once again. It had been at least 6 months. Full of anger and bitterness, Beca subtly and not so subtly mentions the different items she desires, being careful not to show how much music, mixing, or her requested items mean to her. Sure enough one by one each item magically appears and before long Beca has a decent set up and a collection of mediocre to good mixes. The petite girl knowns she should feel guilty about basically extorting her father and she did sometimes, but she figured it was payments for her own version of therapy for how he had left her mom and, ultimately, her.

When school started up again, Beca now thirteen, she wasn't interested in making attachments, or what other people might call friends. Within the year, she had learned that those that are supposed to be around are never guaranteed to stay and that attachments hurt far too much to be worth making. She found a new use for her headphones, an excuse to not pay attention or ignore people that tried to talk to her. Within the first two years at her new middle school, she had almost perfected a scowl that probably would keep anyone away if she didn't have her headphones. Although she did not want to become friends with anyone, she found herself siting with the skaters in the back of the cafeteria and sometimes after school or on the bus ride home. They did not seem to mind her presence and even grew to like her. For although Beca was trying not to make friends, her general disdain for authority figures, due to misplaced anger, and willingness to participate and plan pranks had endured the people she sat with to her, without her even trying.

Soon she was being invited to parties and after school skate secession, where she would sit off to the side and put together mashes for each occasion. This lasted until the skaters she hung out with one day insisted she try a board out. She takes to it so naturally they officially adopt her then. From then on she is included in pretty much everything they plan or do. Although Beca would hate to admit it, she loves feeling a part of a group, almost like a family. Unlike, her previous relationships there are no confusing soft touches. The skaters are all arm punches, hair ruffles, and shoves as forms of endearment. Allowing Beca to safely remain untethered from anyone else, her first one still occasionally pulling, even after two years, at the thought of blue eyes and to bright smiles.

It is not until Beca starts high school that things really start going for her. The first thing that changes is her appearance. Puberty finally fully takes affect over the summer leading into her freshman year. Instead of knobby knees and a boyish figure, Beca is now all curves in a still, much to the brunette's dismay, petite package. Suddenly her predominately male group of friends appreciate her for more than just the way she handles a board or is able to hang with the guys, doing stupid and ridiculous stunts. Although they make their appreciation well aware, they still treat her the same, just with a few more flirtatious remarks.

Beca winds up finding her own style as well, borrowing pieces from the grungy skaters she hangs out with. Adopting their oversized flannel shirts, beanies, and shoes as her own. She would wear the same baggy pants as well, but given her slight stature, she would look ridiculous and instead ops for black skinny jeans and tank tops. At some point she starts listening to a lot of punk and steals pieces from there. Eventually upgrading her shoes to combat boots, adding a leather jacket, and starting her collection of piercings and tattoos. Her appearance only furthers her badass reputation and general ' _don't talk to me'_ aura.

As Beca adapts so does her friends. Some going off to join sports teams such as rugby, others just staying the same, and a few turn into the stoners that sleep in class. Beca happily mingles with all of them putting her in the perfect position to start DJ-ing. Soon the stoners, with the help of some of their un-drug inhibited friends, start throwing raves. Beca, being the only person that they know who does mash-ups, is booked for every single one. Although, the first few kind of suck musically, Beca quickly learns and improves, spending pretty much all of her free time mixing. By her junior year she starts booking actual bars and then clubs at teen spaces, where she can play legally. By the end of Junior year and all through summer going into her senior year, the brunette is sneaking into 21 and up clubs for open spin nights with numerous fake IDs. She receives such notoriety that by the time she is halfway through her senior year of high school the clubs wind up seeking her out to play, ignoring her lack of ID.

Blue eyes and red hair still cause Beca to pause for a second, even going into her junior year, a whole 5 years since she had last seen Chloe. She is so use to it by then, she assumes it is just a nervous twitch. Her heart still pulls when met with just the right shade of blue, just short of the real thing. The pull is lighter after so many years, almost like an itch that just needs to be softly scratched before being discarded. Beca is not even sure why. It had been so long since she had seen Chloe, she was almost completely sure she had imagined the older girl. The DJ had failed to save any pictures of her childhood friend, not that there were many to begin with. The fact that Beca only seemed to see those particular blues, often accompanied with a bright smile and flaming red hair, in her dreams those days did not help the matter. All this leading to the younger girl having several brief conquests with a handful of blue eyed people. Beca preferred woman, but if the right shade of blue just so happened to belong to a guy, she was more than happy to use them to scratch the itch settled somewhere in her chest. Sometimes it could be quelled by just a quick steamy make out session and other times a little extra was needed. For some reason Beca stuck to only blue eyes, refusing to go near anyone with red hair. The tug wasn't any milder. There was just something that held her back.

Over all that time, Beca never forgot her role in the movie called life as ' _the friend'_. Even at the highest points, she couldn't shake the casting. She knew whatever relationship she tried was doomed to fail. The idea seems to be solidified when her grandpa passed away by unknown seemingly random events her sophomore year. Beca doesn't tell anyone. She refuses to even cry, only filled with more guilt and anger knowing she is not a thing to be loved.

The only indication of her mourning is a tattoo of a pair of headphones on her wrist. No one even questions its meaning. Most people assuming it had something to do with her interest in DJ-ing, which is what she would have told them if asked. Her grandmother tries to pick up where her grandpa left off, but the woman never understood Beca in the same way. She would have been able to relate if Beca was more interested in shopping and day spas, but she wasn't. Her grandma put in a solid effort for a good month, but it was too much for both of them. Beca somehow a little bit too much like her grandpa for her grandma to bare and Beca not interested in having her grandpa replaced. After the month stint, they went back to only seeing each other at holidays and occasionally at Sunday dinners. A year after her grandpa's death, her grandma gives Beca her grandpa's LPs and his worn leather jacket, that's not quite her style, for Christmas. That year Beca sheds a few tears for her grandpa, but only a few, for the first time, not satisfied that such a great man could be reduced to so few items. On bad days she wears the jacket and plays his favorite LP.

With the confirmation of her role with her grandpa's death, she kept her conquests to just that, never opening up, not even to her skater friends. That was until she met Jesse her sophomore year. He was everything she would never feel any type of pull for, all brown eyes and hair. They had started out as friends. He had eventually made it clear that he wanted more though. Beca had at first relented, but he was persistent. One night when she was tired of drowning in a sea of blue eyes and sorrow, the brunette took him up on his offer.

They started dating. It wasn't so bad. They both had a love of music, Jesse's having to do more with movie compositions, while Beca's was with beats and sounds and mixes. Somehow they had made it work until the end of junior year. The main down fall being Jesse's persistent pushes to make Beca watch movie after movie, a form of art she had learned to despise thanks to movie nights with Chloe, telling the boy she had never seen a movie in its entirety. A lie she used to drive home how deep her disdain ran. Jesse just saw it as a challenge, wanting to morph Beca into the leading love interest of the movie he stared in. The petite girl knew her place though.

Jesse had his own complaints involving Beca's perfectly crafted closed off walls and her in ability to show any physical affection unless it was arm punches or sexual. There were also some concern that the brunette girl was perhaps a little bit (a lot) more gay than bi. Even though they broke-up, they remained good friends. Little by little Jesse became Beca's best friend. Unbeknownst to Beca, in their new relationship, Jesse was able to glance at pieces here and there of what lay beyond those walls. He was the only person to see even a remote spec of who Beca really was since a certain redhead and her grandpa. He wasn't afraid of what he saw, quite the opposite. He knew his friend was hurting, still full of anger and feelings of abandonment. Jesse never told Beca.

As their senior year came to a close, Jesse chose college, while Beca planned to move on to another city, LA. The petite girl had gained enough notoriety as a DJ in Seattle that she had been given a few contacts by some of the clubs she worked for to call when she moved. Beca should have seen it coming, it fit the pattern of her life thus far. Upon hearing Beca's post-graduation plans, Beca's mom had called her dad. In an instant that Beca would have called a miracle given any other situation, her parents had agreed on one thing, something they hadn't done since before they were divorced. The thing in question being Beca's move to LA. Behind her back they had discussed the subject and thought their daughter should try college first. That DJ-ing was a hobby she could still do on the side. Beca protested with references in hand from the various clubs she had worked, much to her father's dismay. Neither one of her parents backed down, forcing them to compromise. One year in college in exchange for a one way plane ticket to LA with some spending money. Beca had agreed. That's how she found herself traveling to a Barden University with her best friend Jesse. A college she had no desire to be near, let alone attend. A University where a certain redhead with insanely blue eyes and a smile brighter than the sun, would be attending, undenounced to Beca. A girl the brunette wasn't even sure existed.

/+/+/

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you liked the beginning. I have a few more chapters already written. I just want to space them out so I have time to proof read them and write new chapters. So if you like this so far, no worries, it will be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I really cannot express how surprised and overjoyed I am by the response to this fic. I literally checked my phone to see how it was doing and had to sit there for a second to take it all in. Thank you all so SO much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I never thought this fic would be that popular. I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one! Once again, thank you all, it really means a lot._

 _+/+/+_

Chapter 2: Dreams Touch Reality

Barden University was not exactly what Beca expected, but then again it was exactly what she expected. The smiling faces and happy families all lugging various objects behind them and the tearful hugs goodbye as parents reluctantly let go of their children, was expected. The generally beautiful grounds and tug of inspiration that could be drawn from them, was not expected. When one thought of a real physical embodiment of hell on Earth one does not think of beautiful inspiring surroundings. They think of fire and brimstone. Although Beca knew she was being dramatic, the fact that her initial thought was not hate, was still surprising. Jesse on the other hand was ecstatic and could not seem to contain it, almost literally bouncing in his seat beside her in the yellow cab they shared. The petite brunette was sure to occasionally glare at him, hugging her mixing equipment tightly to her on her lap and headphones securely strapped to her ears to block out his exclamations of glee. Beca almost couldn't believe the trader besides her was her best friend.

Before long, the taxi came to a sudden stop and Beca was forced to become a part of the crowd of bumbling freshman, a group, to her great dismay, she was now associated with against her will. Originally the brunette was planning on using Jesse as a human shield to bypass all the cheery people with Barden shirts that were just begging to help anyone and everyone. Sadly Jesse was whisked in one direction and her in the other, their room assignments being in the opposite ends of the cluster of dorms. She was just glad she still had her headphones to help protect her from the over eager few trying to make friends, while simultaneously trying not to collapse under the weight of their belongings. Beca couldn't help the smirk that graced her face at the hilarity of it all.

The petite girl was doing well, avoiding being almost trampled on several times, until one of those overly cheery people in a Barden shirt stopped her. Forcing her to actually take off her headphones, as she was presented with a rape whistle and the ridiculous accompanying slogan "Don't use it unless it is actually happening". What did that even mean? Was it supposed to be helpful? Wanting to actually start off without verbally abusing someone within the first 10 minutes of her arrival, Beca simply put the whistle in her mouth. With the action, the cheery Barden helper's face drooped to an almost appalled look, pleasing the brunette who didn't even need to say a word for once to achieve her wanted affect.

With minimum trouble she located her dorm room. Her roommate, Kimmy Jin, couldn't be more different than Beca. First the girl was quite. Like didn't speak at all. Well at least not to Beca. It wasn't even clear if the girl knew English. Then there was the obvious style differences. Kimmy's half of the room was all sterile white and perfectly organized minimalism. Beca's side was organized chaos of records and mixing equipment. Within the first week Beca was sure to have a healthy collection of empty red bull cans and junk food wrappers strewn across her space. Kimmy Jin would make it her hobby to secretly and not so secretly mock _'the_ _white girl'_ she lived with every chance she got.

After fully settling in, Beca fell back onto her bed, arms crossing beneath her head. She took in the room around her, ignoring her roommate. She took in the small scuff marks around the base of the walls. The only indication that someone else had once lived in the room she now occupied. She took in the blank ceiling above. That held a sterility equal to the aesthetic held by her roommate's half of the room. A room that was never meant to be a home, but was supposed to hold the same worth for the length of her stay. A concept that Beca was not sure the meaning of. She never felt that way where ever she was settled. All of the places missing that tangible piece that defined that word, home. So she just sat there in the silence taking it in, cheap generic sheets scratching her skin slightly, thinking this is it. Beca hoped to be like the ceiling above her by the end of her year at Barden, untouched.

The silence was soon interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, indicating she had received a text message. Kimmy Jin was quick to shoot her a glare. When Beca paused at the look, her phone buzzed again. Kimmy huffed and gracefully stomped out of the room. Beca looked down at her phone, scoffing at her roommate as the other girl left.

She had two messages one from her dad and another from Jesse. The one from her dad mentioned him stopping by and taking her out to dinner. Beca imagined how it would go in her mind, the memory of every rom com she fought to forget resurfaced. He'd probably come in give her a short lecture, make a stupid joke, and try to bond with her absent roommate. Then a dinner full of clique jokes and awkward questions, all in a hopes of forming some late and weak bond with the daughter he left behind. Beca really wasn't in the mood to play ' _happy family'_ with a man she had only communicated with through brief monthly phone calls for the past six years. Phone calls that always lasted just long enough for the man, her father, to pretend like they still had a relationship, but never long enough for it to be true. So she quickly moved on to the text from Jesse, not bothering to reply to her dad. She was hoping it would hold something more promising than being forced to spend time with her old man. She was only half sedated with his text.

 _J-Man:_ Meet me out front? We can check out the activities fair in the quad.

Before she could reply there was another message.

 _J-Man:_ I'll buy you food.

Beca couldn't help the small smile that over took her as she replied.

 _BeCaw:_ Hope you brought a lot of cash with you. See you out front.

Once they found each other, they quickly headed in the direction of the quad. Their difference in gait was almost comical. Beca was all slouched shoulders, her hands tucked into her jean pockets, trying to act disaffected, holding back as many full smiles as possible. Jesse was all big smiles and had a spring to his step, as he went on about his roommate and some sort of singing group. She was only half listening as she took in the fair as they got closer.

The activities fair was comprised of tables wrapped in cheap plastic table clothes. Thick vinyl signs hung from the front of the tables or were hoisted in the air by metal poles behind them, advertising what group was at each table. All the tables appeared to be in two big "u" formations around the quad. Some tables tried to entice students to stop by with bowls of candy or displays that pertained to their club. Each table had at least two representatives with smiles of different kinds, as they called out to students or handed out flyers to try and get them interested in joining. The students mainly reacted with equal vigor, going from one table to the next, collecting the free handouts.

Beca found herself smirking at all of the groups that came from different backgrounds, but merged at this central location. A united nations of sorts for Barden University. None of it really mattered. Beca doubted there would be anything of interest to her in the sea of over eager freshman. She was about to make a sarcastic comment about the singing boy band wannabes just off to the right to Jesse, but when she turned to him the boy was already gone. To her horror he was headed for the exact group she planned on mocking. She scoffed and aimlessly walked through the crowd of people, taking in the different tables, not wanting to be seen in close proximity to the want to be boy band.

Just as Beca thought, the fair had nothing for her. She had almost joined a club for Deaf Jews, mistaking their logo for something to do with DJs. After the mildly embarrassing incident, she wandered from place to place, not daring to approach another table. Beca was coming back around to the annoying group of singing boys, her eyes skimming over the excited faces around her, feeling out of place, when she froze.

Red hair and a shade of blue eyes, she had only seen in her dreams, met her much darker shade. Then before she knew it a bright smile was being directed at her and a flyer thrusted into her hands. Beca couldn't believe her eyes. The woman before her looked exactly like an older version of the girl from her dreams. Her heart constricted as an all too familiar pull jerked harshly on the tether connected there. A sensation Beca had almost completely forgotten had ever existed. Sure over the past few years it had still been there, but never so strong. Never so present.

Instead of being snarky, Beca had quite a few well lined up lines for acapella groups, she found herself listening to the woman before her with rapt attention. Her eyes skimmed over every feature of the woman's face, looking for any new blemishes. Anything marking the woman as being anyone other than the girl she had long ago banished to her dreams. She was exactly as Beca remembered her, down to the scar on her forehead. She panicked slightly at the mention of the other girl's name, Chloe. The other woman's identity confirmed with that short utterance. The panic did not express its self physically, thank god, at least not visibly so. Beca's heart rate quickened and her stomach knotted. She didn't know what was happening to her as a heat began to form at the base of Beca's neck. She hadn't felt this way since she was 12. Since that day when she was going to… and she found Chloe and Ja-.

Luckily Beca didn't have to finish that thought, the blonde woman next to Chloe making her presence known. The other acapella woman's disdain towards Beca was obvious and did not go unnoticed by her. She was secretly thankful for the blonde's distraction, able to ignore the butterflies settling in her stomach, as she settled back into her sarcastic and semi-rude default mode. The sudden drop of Chloe's smile was both somehow heartbreaking, but satisfying. Beca feeling the tether slacken slightly at the disappointment found clearly displayed on Chloe's face when she told them she couldn't sing.

With her proclamation and the, now, clearly two upset Barden Bellas, Beca was going to slink away, when Chloe's brows furrowed and one last question blossomed from her lips.

"Do I know you?"

Jesse had the best timing, choosing that exact moment to find her again.

"Be-CAW!" She winced slightly at the sound, but quickly greeted him, before falling into step with him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is badass Beca Mitchell joining the Barden Bellas?"

"In your dreams." She punched him lightly in the arm and smirked as they began to walk away from the Bella's table. She left Chloe's question unanswered, hoping her childhood friend didn't register Jesse's mention of her full name. Chloe didn't appear to. She didn't call after Beca after all. The first thing Beca felt was relief, but something else settled in her limbs that weighed her down slightly. Disappointment. A deep disappointment that she was forgettable, but her role was _'the friend'_ after all.

The feeling was quickly forgotten as Jesse burst with excitement about acapella tryouts for some group called the "Treblemakers". He then whisked them towards an internship booth that advertised positions at the University's radio station. Both of them signed up, excited at the prospect of working together. The whole time, Beca had the distinct feeling she was being watched, but shook it off as they left the fair, the feeling fading the further away they went. She chose to ignore the strong pull on the tether at her heart, which refused to dull since her reunion with Chloe.

The rest of their night was spent at an old 50s themed diner on campus, where they feasted on burgers, fries, and milkshakes. All paid for by Jesse. Benji, Jesse's roommate, eventually joined them. She liked the kid. He was a little odd, but in the harmless socially awkward way. A way that Beca understood well. For the first time, in between stories about shenanigans from high school, lame jokes told by Jesse, and Benji's kind of impressive magic tricks and nerd debates, Beca felt like maybe college wouldn't be so bad. She might even have fun.

Her mind did not even register Chloe again until she fell into bed. The only thought running through her mind before being overtaken by a dream state was ' _She's real…'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Hello, first off, thank you all for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. The support for this fic has honestly blown me away. I still cannot believe so many people enjoy it._

 _Secondly, through the reviews, it was brought to my attention that Bechloe has been nominated for 's femslash tournament. Voting for round one ends on the 20_ _th_ _(Next Tuesday) and apparently you can vote once an hour for each pairing. If Bechloe's dominance over all other ships is not enough incentive to vote, the actresses playing the winning pair will be interviewed at the end, if the pairing wins. As Fleumione mentioned in their review, it would be epic to see Brittany and Anna talk about Bechloe, together in the same room. So go vote if you are not already!_

 _Now that my PSA announcement is over, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. There is showers and aca-tryouts._

 _+/+/+_

Chapter 3: Real Events

Beca's first few weeks went by pretty smoothly. Jesse and she had both been hired for the internship at the college's radio station. They spent most of their time stacking CDs and vinyls, in between goofing off and dodging Luke, the disk jockey. It wasn't exactly what Beca had in mind when she had applied. She had wanted to be in the booth that Luke occupied, playing her mixes and creating playlists. It wasn't so bad though with Jesse at her side. Not that she would ever admit that. It almost felt like they were back in high school again, flinging Cheetos at each other during study hall. Only at the radio station they played hide and seek amongst the stacks or Jesse would try to egg Beca into singing a ballad off of the CD he was putting away with him. Usually without much success, but he could always get her in on a game of name that tune.

When she wasn't at the station, Beca was spread out on a patch of grass in the quad or in her room mixing. Sometimes Jesse would stop by with refreshments and snacks. On occasion, he'd try and get her to watch a movie with him. She would feign interest for all of ten minutes before trying to not so subtly go back to mixing. Sometimes Jesse would bring Benji with and the two would discuss various films while Beca scoffed at them in the background. She often found herself trying to hold back a smile, settling for a smirk instead. Life seemed almost equal to something perfect, everything related to Chloe Beale almost completely forgotten, the pull of the tether settled once again. Beca was too absorbed in her own world to bother taking in the various shades of blue eyes around her. For once her itch was gone and she felt content.

Of course her momentary bliss did not last. Although she had perfect attendance at the radio station and several mixes completed, the same could not be said for her classes and accompanying assignments. Apparently her Dad had been keeping track of her progress because instead of slowly coming back to the living world around 1 pm, she was abruptly jolted awake by her father's voice around 9 am one morning. He kept going on and on about some philosophy course, which really who cared. It was not like philosophy was going to help her with DJ-ing and it's not like she had any interest in the subject matter. Her dad had taken the liberty of signing her up for all the classes she was taking without her input. Which, given, Beca would admit if he hadn't she probably wouldn't be enrolled in any classes. But still did he really expect her to attend classes she wasn't the least bit interested in. Apparently so.

Beca let him finish his little rant before firing back with her greatest weapon, sarcasm. He came prepared though, adding new requirements onto their little deal. Now instead of attending Barden she had to attend classes (because apparently that wasn't clear), pass the classes with a "C" or greater, and join a group if she wanted to go to LA with funds at the end of the year.

"What? That's not fair!" was the best that she could come up with.

"No, what's not fair is you attending this university for _free_ while other students take out student loans and work multiple jobs! You don't even have the decency to show up to class. I didn't raise you to be so disrespectful."

"Well that's great because you didn't raise me. You left. So good job you."

Before he could reply, Beca grabbed the nearest stack of clean clothes along with her shower caddy and stalked out of the room. She headed straight for the showers, not bothering to look back. She felt empty and useless, but the space was quickly filled up with anger. More than ever, Beca wanted to go curl up in her grandpa's old leather jacket and put on one of his LPs, but that meant going back to her room. Her room that probably still contained her dad. So instead she settled for a shower, taking advantage of the items she brought with her. As she went she tried to refocus on the mix she had been working on recently. _Titanium_ quickly came to mind, the notes floating through her mind soothing her.

Once at the showers, Beca stripped in one of the changing stalls before wrapping herself in a towel and grabbing her shower caddy. She locked her clothes in a locker before heading to the area that held all the shower stalls. She selected one, happy to see no one else appeared to be in the room. Letting her towel fall, she turned the shower on. As beads of water ran over her skin, warm streams massaging away all the tension in her muscles, she let herself sink further into the song on her mind. Beca hadn't even realized she had been humming the opening to _Titanium_ until the lyrics started slipping from her lips. She felt full again as her diaphragm expanded and contracted to accommodate each note she sang.

Beca was just starting to get comfortable, losing herself in the music, when a gust of cool air hit her warmed skin. Her eyes shot open meeting that perfect shade of blue, framed by a few locks of red curls falling from a bun. A tug was instantly felt at Beca's heart at the other woman's sudden appearance. She tried to cover herself as Chloe quickly barreled on about singing, Prince, and Lady Jams. The whole time Beca easily combated the other woman's words with the appropriate comments, only letting her eyes dip once to the other woman's very nude form. She was proud of herself as butterflies started to savagely attack her stomach because Beca was in a very intimate situation with her childhood crush. 12 year old Beca's best friend. A situation she never thought would happen. Ever. And she was handling it pretty well, not turning into a pubescent teenage boy.

Then somehow they were singing together, harmonizing. The calm Beca had felt before was settling around her again as she took in the beaming woman before her. Those bright blue eyes full of such warmth. Everything felt so right, even though Beca felt like she could drown in those eyes. She felt herself slowly slipping as the butterflies in her stomach turned into a warmth that flushed her skin before settling in her gut. All too soon it was over and they were smiling at each other, a light genuine smile on Beca's lips. It felt like something so familiar Beca couldn't quite put her finger on it at the moment, it had been so long. She found herself wishing there were more notes left over to put together and sing, but there weren't. Reality quickly sunk in and the fact they were both naked resurfaced. Chloe was handing Beca a towel, as Beca's eyes slipped down over Chloe's well-toned body for the second and final time. Beca really hoped Chloe wouldn't notice, but she did.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm pretty confident about this." Chloe nodded.

"You should be." Chloe beamed.

Beca added, "You've always been…" She trailed off and her eyes widened, realizing what she was saying. Chloe's brows furrowed in the same way that they had when she asked Beca if they knew each other at the fair.

Chloe looked like she was going to say something when a very nude boy showed up behind her. His appearance shutting down any further conversations. Luckily Chloe was decent enough to quickly shoo the boy away and followed him, leaving Beca alone to finish her shower. Suddenly the warmth and tranquility brought about by the shower and melding of voices vanished. Beca really didn't know what she was thinking was going to happen between her and Chloe as her heart seized at the thought of that boy. She had not even wanted to see Chloe again, let alone pick up where she left off when she was 12. At least that's what Beca had been telling herself.

Of course Chloe had a boyfriend. She always had a boyfriend. Well to be fair in the time they had known each other there had only been Jason, but there were plenty of boys that were interested in Chloe. Chloe just hadn't seemed to be interested in any of them, well… until she was. At least with this one, unlike Jason, Beca could dislike him. After all with the way he was looking at Beca and Chloe it was clear he thought some sort of scene from a porno was going to take place. Wait, was Chloe into that? The thought didn't exactly sit well with Beca. She was all for experimentation and exploration. Hell she had done enough of her own over the past few years, but she never thought of Chloe being that way. She thought of sweet beautiful Chloe and always thought she deserved the world. Not just a few steamy or kinky hook-ups, but if she was into that then that was… well it was something. After all a lot can change in six years.

Beca put anymore thoughts about Chloe, showers, and a certain brunette boy too the back of her mind. She finished her shower and dressed before going back to her dorm room. She spent the next few hours searching Barden's club page for potential candidates that would appease her dad's new requirements for her stay at Barden. There really weren't any that interested her. She wasn't into chess, robotics, or any of the sciences. She thought about joining a gaming club, thinking that it would involve Xboxes and PlayStations. When Beca walked into the first meeting only to see it was a group of extremely nerdy guys, most of them looking like they hadn't reached puberty yet, surrounding a map for dungeons and dragons, she immediately turned around and left.

She spent the next week or two attending classes and getting caught up on assignments. Occasionally Beca found her eyes flitting over the flyer for tryouts for the Barden Bellas, the flyer having a home at the corner of her desk. She didn't know why she had kept the stupid thing. It was not like she was planning on going, but as days pass and Beca's searches for a club to join continued to come up empty, the flyer looked more promising. Then it was suddenly the day of Bella tryouts and Beca was still club-less. Still she hemmed and hawed for several hours about going until she looked at the clock, saw she had less than a half an hour to get to the auditorium on the other side of campus, and realized any music club was better than something without music. Not quite believing her own conclusion herself, Beca sprinted out the door towards where the tryouts were taking place, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Beca arrived just as tryouts were finishing. She stayed back, half covered by one of the stage's curtains. Now in the auditorium, she didn't know what she was thinking. Beca was half hoping no one would notice her as the call for anyone left to go went out. She figured she could tell her dad she had tried, but had failed to make the Bella's team. Surely that would suffice. Beca knew it wouldn't, but she could hope, right?

Relief was slowly settling over Beca, until it was stripped away as a smooth silky all too familiar voice was calling her forward. She was seriously thinking about protesting and leaving, but then those crystal blue eyes met hers and all protests on the tip of Beca's tongue evaporated. She was suddenly sitting before Chloe, who was looking at Beca like she was the greatest thing to ever exist, while she sang an old song and kept the beat with a clapping motion involving a cup. Aubrey, the blonde from the fair, looked just as unimpressed as she had at the fair. Beca didn't really notice, her full attention on the beaming redheaded woman that she was still getting use to existing outside of her dreams. Beca didn't miss the few slips of those bright blue eyes to the cleavage on display as Beca hunched forward as she sang. Then it was over and whatever trance she had fallen into she snapped out of, handing back the cup and scurrying back to the safety of the curtains.

"BeCaw! I never thought I'd see the day. Why didn't you tell me you were trying out?" Jesse pulled Beca into a bear hug, that she quickly swatted her way out of. "We could have practiced together. This is so exciting. We could be aca-boys and girls together."

"First never say that again and secondly this wasn't exactly planned."

She was going to elaborate further about her dad's plans to suck any fun out of her time at Barden and push Jesse towards the exit, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Beca jumped slightly at the touch, not expecting anyone to approach her, before turning around. Of course the hand had to belong to the one and only Chloe Beale. The same woman smirking at her, as she swayed back and forth, buzzing with excitement.

"Hey, I just need you to fill this form out. For when we- I mean, if we call you back."

Beca rolled her eyes and smirked slightly, "Eager much. First the shower now this."

Wait, did she just flirt with Chloe? That definitely sounded like flirting. She was ready to berate herself, but Chloe's smile somehow became even bigger as she handed Beca the form and a pen.

"We just need to know where to find you."

"Because that's not weird…" Beca muttered to herself as she began to fill out the form.

"If it makes you feel any better everyone was included. For the form, not the shower. That was just you."

Beca chanced a glance at Chloe, thinking maybe she had finally caught her old best friend off guard, only to be met with a wink and that ever present smile. Beca gulped wondering if that was flirting. It seemed like flirting. She filled out the last thing on the form and gave it back to Chloe. Beca turned back towards Jesse, who was currently talking to Benji, leaving Chloe to glance over the form. She only took two steps before she heard Chloe gasp.

"OH MY GOD! Beca! Beca Mitchell!"

Beca turned to Chloe and saw the recognition in her face. Shit! She was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"That's my name." She almost grimaced.

Chloe glanced back at the form again. "From Seattle?"

"The one and only." Beca sighed audibly.

Chloe just became more animated almost squealing as her body shook with excitement.

"Did you use to live in Miami, Florida?"

"Yep!" Beca ran her hand through her hair, her nerves building, several eyes were on them.

All the sudden Beca was being crushed in a big hug and rocked from side to side as Chloe squealed in her ear. Beca just stood their stiffly, her arms trapped between their bodies, slightly in shock. Then Chloe pulled back from Beca, holding the smaller woman by her forearms at arm's length. The biggest smile was plastered on Chloe's face.

"I totes knew I recognized you from somewhere! Oh my god Beca what has it been? Five, six years?" She practically twirled Beca around. "Oh my god! Look at you! All like grown up and stuff."

Chloe was looking expectantly at Beca for some sort of reply, but before she could come up with anything, Aubrey was calling Chloe over.

"Okay well," Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and started writing a series of numbers on Beca's hand. Beca was trying to ignore the stupid butterflies that were buzzing in her stomach at the contact. "Here's my number. Don't lose it or whatever happened last time. Besides I have your's and know where you live." Chloe shook the form Beca had just filled out in her hand. Aubrey cleared her throat, causing Chloe to glance in the blonde's direction. "Well I'll see you later. This is so aca-awesome!" Chloe squealed once more as she pulled Beca into a quick hug before bouncing off towards Aubrey. Beca just stood there frozen for a moment, not quite believing that just happened.

Jesse came up to literally knock her out of her shock, nudging her arm.

"Hey, Beca! Benji and I were going to go get something to eat. Want to join us?"

"Um… Yeah. Sure, whatever."

Beca hoped that Jesse did not notice whatever had just happened with Chloe. He honestly didn't seem to. He didn't say anything about it, but they were heading to the diner on campus and Benji was with them. Then they were at the diner. Jesse and Benji spent a large amount of time geeking out over acapella. Jesse occasionally nudging Beca with his elbow to get her involved in the conversation. To which she just rolled her eyes and scoffed before smiling. Then there was Benji's magic tricks and some awkward flirting, on Benji's part, with a cute exuberant brunette on the other side of the diner. Everything was good. Beca could forget about Chloe. Well that was a lie because no one forgot Chloe Beale. Especially not Beca. She had had six years to try after all and failed before she even knew it. She could at least shove the thoughts to the back of her mind. Forget about the tug at her heart and the comfort she found in her childhood friend's arms. A feeling she hadn't registered yet and certainly wasn't ready to surrender to. So, yeah those thoughts being pushed away to the back of her mind were exactly where they should be.

Eventually they had to leave the diner though. Benji went off on his own, Jesse insisting he walk Beca back to her dorm because apparently chivalry wasn't dead. Then it was just the two of them. There was complete silence for the first part of the walk. It was nice. Moments of silence didn't come often and Beca liked to bask in them if she wasn't filling them with music. Silence had it's own rhythm and beat that was easy to fall into. Which is what she was letting herself do because finding out the girl you were in love with at age 12 was not only real, but just a few buildings away was a lot to take in on top disappointed absentee fathers and being stuck in a place far away from your wanted location.

Jesse didn't handle silence as well as Beca. After all he was in love with an art form that filled the silences between scenes and characters and hung around in the background, even when not necessary, to create the mood of a scene. The boy lived to calculate and find the perfect moments to fill silence. He was always thinking about it. So it made sense he wouldn't be able to go more than five minutes without talking. He started out innocently enough, but he still chose a topic Beca had no interest in, a direct link to all the thoughts she was trying to keep safely barricaded in the back of her mind.

"So, you excited about initiation night? I hear they come in and kidnap you in the middle of the night and put a bag over your head. Pretty cool!"

He made it sound like being kidnapped was something to strive for in life. Like the whole thing would turn into another sequel of ' _Taken'_ and his life would turn into some action packed adventure. She just scoffed at the idea.

"Yay! I'll have a reason to use my rape whistle." Was all she said with mock enthusiasm.

She let her thoughts drift. Beca figured what Jesse was talking about was a false rumor because only crazy people and terrorists kidnapped people. Then again sane people did not interrupt people's showers just to hear them sing. Chloe had never really been rational though. The girl always preferred to act on impulse and walking into someone else's shower was pretty impulsive.

Jesse, realizing that was all he was going to get out of his friend on the subject, asked the question he was more interested in.

"So what was that all about earlier?"

Beca had no idea what Jesse was talking about and made as much clear when she shot him a ' _what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about'_ look. It was most definitely the real question he wanted to ask because when she looked at him he had one of those shit eating grins on his face. One of those grins he got when he thought he was on to something Beca wouldn't want to admit, but was obvious. His hands were also tucked into his pants pockets, as if by doing so all of his excitement would be contained. It really just made her want to hit him.

"At acapella tryouts." She still looked confused, not finding anything out of the norm with anyone's tryouts. She hadn't seen any of them after all. Jesse raised his eyebrows, his excitement growing.

"With the redhead from the Barden Bellas?"

"Oh, Chloe?" She stated it so nonchalantly, Jesse knew there had to be more.

"Yeah, Chloe." When Beca didn't say anything and seemed to be really interested in the sidewalk ahead of her, Jesse put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, jarring her body a few times. She quickly shoved him away with a scowl.

"Oh my god! I knew it! The way you were looking at each other at the activities fair. Then at tryouts. Did you get her number? No, no don't tell me you hit it and quite it? And she wants more! Man, you're so lucky! She's such a-"

Beca cut him off there with a glare and stopped walking. "Ew! Dude, it's not like that. We were- we were childhood best friends okay. And we didn't exactly-" She rubbed the back of her neck roughly. "We didn't end on the best of terms." Beca looked Jesse square in the face. "I haven't talked to her in six years. Okay?"

He nodded. When it seemed to fully sink in, they started walking again towards her dorm. It wasn't quiet for long before Jesse was talking again.

"You know Becs even though it's been a while-" She cut him off again stopping where she stood and facing him again.

"I know what you're going to say, okay. That it could be like one of those rom coms. Where after six years a part everything is hunky dory." She made her arm into an 'L' shape, her hand into a fist, and swayed it as if in an old 50s sitcom. "We'll become best friends again like no time passed. We'll braid each other's hair, have sleepovers, skip across the quad arm in arm, and shit like that, but my life is not a rom com. That's not how life works. So just leave it."

Beca started walking again, stomping as she went, her hands tucked into her jean pockets. It took Jesse a moment to catch up with her.

"Yeah, but Beca with how excited Chloe was to see you, I'm sure she'd be happy to reconnect with you. She seems nice." He stated tentatively.

"Jesse…" She sighed, almost sounding defeated as she ran one hand through her hair. "You do realize there are two people in every relationship, right? Did you ever think maybe Chloe's not the one who doesn't want to rekindle the relationship?" There was a pause to let it sink in. Jesse let out a soft, 'oh' before Beca continued. "Yeah, I didn't even want to join a club. My dad just tacked it on as part of my deal to go to L.A. a few days ago."

"That… Well that sucks."

"Yeah, so can we maybe talk about something else…"

"Yeah, sure! Just… You know if you ever want to talk about it you can talk to me?"

"I know and I appreciate that." Beca hesitated before tacking on, "I really do appreciate it."

They shared a genuine smile and there was a connection in that moment. Nothing romantic, but a connection between two people that care deeply about one another. Thankfully before it became too much, Jesse broke it.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day Beca Mitchell got soft."

She just punched him in the arm, trying to hide her smile, and he shoved her back lightly. It ended in laughs that followed them to Beca's dorm. Then it was just her walking back to her room and Jesse to his dorm.

The sun had set and Beca was thinking about either spending the night mixing or sleeping. She wasn't sure which. All she knew was she was in a pretty good mood and felt like nothing could get her down. Not even the tug at her heart and slight twinge of guilt when she caught sight of the number on her hand in loopy script. A little heart was written at the end. As she really looked at it, her hand on the door knob of the door to her room, all she could think is it was so Chloe Beale. She found herself smiling. As soon as she realized it, she wiped the look from her face and decided then she would wash it off before she did something stupid. Like use it.

With a clear plan in mind, she opened her dorm room and went to step in. There was a presence at her back that made her pause. Before she knew it, a black cloth bag was being thrown over her head and two hands pulling her out of her room. All she could think was _'Wow! So this is happening…'_ She was suddenly glad Jesse had told her about the initiation night because otherwise she would be freaking out a lot more. As is she was freaking out. Her breathing was heavy. She was just starting to thrash against the person, having come out of shock, when a very smooth jovial voice told her to relax that she would be okay. The person pressing the front of their body into Beca's side as their voice flowed into Beca's fabric covered ear. Then there was a familiar pattern of comforting fingers running up and down her back.

For whatever reason she believed that voice. She knew it. She knew who it belonged to. After all, she had dreamt about it almost every night for over the last six years. Beca found herself leaning into the touch of the other woman, feeling like she found where she belonged, her arm wrapped around the other woman's or the woman's arm wrapped around her waist. Beca felt stupid, but pushed away her annoyance at her compliance, half believing she was dreaming. It was the only way she could rationalize how her body was reacting because she hated people touching her unless it was a playful shove or involved nudity and a bed. Here Beca was letting this woman touch her and push however and where ever was needed, completely vulnerable, and she felt safe. The tug at her heart even blossoming to something warm and giddy.

Then suddenly she was being stopped and placed next to someone else, Beca could feel them. Whoever was standing next to her felt nowhere as comforting as the woman who had led her there, but Beca could still feel that person nearby. Her presence was somehow enough to keep Beca standing in place. A few more people were brought in and then the fabric over her head was being pulled away. And Beca felt dazed. She would say it was due to the change in light from pitch dark to sudden brightness, but that was a small part of it. The main part was due to the soft touches and tugs that had led her to wherever she was and that perfect shade of blue that came into focus in front of her. Those blue eyes that had the perfect shade of comforting softness that she hadn't seen in such a _long_ time, confirming who those soft touches and tugs belonged to. Beca felt 12 again and she didn't know what to do.

 _/+/+/_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Don't forget to vote for Bechloe in the flemslash tournament. This will be the last time I mention it unless they are not doing well in the polls. I planned on posting this chapter sooner because the last chapter was shorter, but this week was crazy busy and my weekend is only going to get worse. So I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, concerns, or thoughts feel free to message me or post a review. I will eventually reply if you have an account._

 _Oh! And if you enjoyed the music suggestions at the beginning of the fic, let me know. I have songs picked out for later chapters that will take a bit to get to. I would even be willing to take suggestions. I am kind of particular though._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the continued support! I really can't thank you enough. It really means a lot. Some of your reviews really make me re-evaluate my thoughts on certain scenes and how I am going to go about expressing different aspects. As always, feel free to leave comments, thoughts and questions. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _+/+/+_

Chapter 4

Beca did not have a lot of time to analyze her new, but yet very familiar, feelings. All the new Bellas were whisked through a very bizarre ceremony. Followed by an even stranger pledge. The only thing they had to show by the end of it was a blue and yellow scarf. That they were under no circumstances to lose or doctor, a punishment far worse than wolves ripping out your vocal cords threatened. Really given the shower, the kidnapping, and the strange frequently modified words that included 'aca' at the beginning, Beca figured she shouldn't be surprised by anything this group did. They were all bat-shit crazy.

Those were the thoughts that clogged her mind, instead of the ones pertaining to a certain childhood friend. A childhood friend who spent a lot of time staring at her throughout the whole initiation. Stares that, when acknowledged, were only shifted slightly by an accompanying beaming smile. Instead of finding it creepy, Beca somehow found it endearing. She could not stop herself from stealing a few to many glances too eventually. With those thoughts, she started to wonder if the ' _blood of previous sisters_ ' was roofied because Beca did not know where the hell all her sudden feelings of sweaty palms, butterflies, and skipped heartbeats were coming from.

Luckily, she did not have to spend too much time thinking about it. As soon as the ceremony was over they were all whisked away to an aca-party, which was spoken of with so much reverence one would think it was at an elite club. In reality it was at a concrete amphitheater and was a lot like a kegger, complete with kegs and a punch that made Beca's eyes water just from standing by it, the alcohol content being so high. She lost Chloe quickly in the commotion, not that she was keeping track of the other girl's where abbots. So Beca was more than happy to do what she did best, stand off by herself in the stands and people watch. Then Jesse came by with the promise of getting her alcohol to help her drown out the rest of her thoughts that centered on Chloe Beale. Thoughts he did not know about. Things seemed almost perfect again.

Beca was foolish enough to think she was safe. Thinking Chloe had disappeared into the depths of the party. One second Beca was thinking about just how blue Chloe's eyes where and the feel of her touch and the next second there was Chloe walking towards her. The other woman's hips swaying as she approached, that brighter than bright smile and those gorgeous blue eyes locked with Beca's. Beca blinks and Chloe is in her personal space, her hand's gripping Beca's forearms, pulling Beca into her. For a heart stopping moment she thinks Chloe is going to kiss her. Chloe was after all probably drunk enough to write it off the next day. Beca could smell the over powering scent of that god awful punch permeating from Chloe's cup. The slightest hint on the breath ghosting over Beca's lips.

She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting from those hypnotizing eyes to pink plump lips and back again. Beca felt the all too familiar butterflies and pounding heart beat that only seemed to get faster. Then the moment was broken by Chloe's words.

"I'm so glad we found each other again. This is going to be an aca-awesome year!" Chloe's smile somehow getting brighter, her eyes sparkling.

Beca's head still hazy from the thought of soft pink lips possibly touching hers could only think of the last time she found Chloe and herself in an intimate situation. The thought of showers flitting through her mind, Beca could only think of one thing to say.

"Well I did see you naked."

The words register too late for Beca to fix them mid-sentence. She is about to retract them and apologize, when Chloe just smirks at her and kisses Beca's cheek. She instantly feels her face heat up and her stomach flip in the most pleasant way. All before the older girl leaves with the proclamation of needing more jiggle juice and a butt wiggle. A butt wiggle Beca cannot drag her eyes away from. Then Chloe's gone again and Beca is dumbfounded at how she got away with saying what she said. Maybe it was the ease and confidence with which the statement was said, as if Beca was announcing the weather. She had no idea.

For a moment Beca seriously wondered if maybe Chloe was actually interested in her. It honestly seemed like a real possibility. The close proximity whenever near Beca, the light touches, and those beaming smiles that graced Chloe's face when her eyes met Beca's, all signs of someone liking another person. At the realization, Beca felt like she was having an out of body experience. Like nothing was real. She was just a shell, but then Tom came to mind and all thoughts of Chloe liking her were snuffed out. The heat created by the cheek peck was still there though and she really wanted a drink to put it out. Once again Jesse had perfect timing, handing her a drink almost as soon as the thought of needing one had surfaced. He also brought with him the same thought's Beca was having, having witnessed the whole exchange between Beca and Chloe. He was like a dog presented with a bone, he could only let it be for so long before he'd bite. Then he'd stick with it until he got every detail. The fact that Beca practically inhaled her drink upon its arrival, did not help Jesses' patients.

He finally said something once Beca had finished her drink, trying to hold back his smile and failing miserably.

"Sooo what was that?"

Beca refused to look at Jesse, knowing he was smirking at her. Instead she chose to stare into the depths of her solo cup, as if it had all the answers. "What was what?

"You and the redhead, Chloe?"

Beca scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground as she spoke, trying to come off casual. "Oh, Chloe. She was just saying hi."

"Looked a lot more than hi from where I was standing." Jesse had that stupid knowing smile on his face. He nudged Beca lightly with his arm, like they were two guys talking about their latest conquests. Which was something they did not do and had never done. Although that could have been in part because Jesse always found Beca fairly easy to read when it came to the people she was intimate with, no matter how private Beca was. Which was a subject that she was even more guarded about than talking about her feelings, which said a lot. Maybe it was due to them being intertwined.

"Eeew! Dude, we were childhood friends remember. Just… gross."

The statement did nothing to deter Jesse.

"Yeah, but that was what… six years ago you said, right? So you were….12 or 13 years old. Which means Chloe waaaas 15 or 16 years old? Becs I'm sure she was hot then, but now…" He trailed off, the girl in question proving his point without him having to say anything.

Chloe was at that moment shimming her whole body to the song playing, as one hand held her drink in the air and the other tangled in copper locks before trailing down across it's owner's curves. Beca's mouth went dry and her heartbeat spiked once again, imagining Chloe's body shimming against hers. Taking in the dip and roll of Chloe's hips, every part of her old friend's body perfectly toned and pushing against her form fitting clothes as she moved. Beca audibly gulped and absent mindedly raised her empty cup to her lips, trying to get rid of the dryness of her mouth. Her brow furrowed when nothing met her lips. Jesse laughed beside her, pulling Beca from her Chloe induced trance.

Beca finally spared Jesse a glance and immediately wish she hadn't. He had that shit eating grin on his face. The one that always followed him saying something that made Beca want to punch him.

"You totally like her!"

Beca scoffed at him. "No I don't."

His smile just grew bigger. "But you do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"You realize you're blushing right?" Jesse gave her time to respond, but all Beca did was sputter and push her hair self-consciously back from her face. Jesse just smirked. "Yeah you definitely don't like her." He went to ruffle her hair, but Beca quickly swatted his hand away.

The action seemed to pull Beca out of whatever state she had found herself in, muttering, "Shut up!"

Jesse went to make another remark, that stupid grin on his face, but Beca glared at him. The glare she flashed him right before she usually hit him hard enough to make him fall to his knees. He had his eyes on a pretty blonde from the Bellas the whole night. He had even caught the girl looking at him several times. Jesse really did not want to look like an idiot when she might be watching. Instead he let a few moments of silence pass between them. He took the time to catch the blonde's eyes. Once their eyes connected, Jesse smiled and gave the blonde girl a little wave. Given it wasn't the smoothest thing he could have done, but he was trying. The Bella just glared at him until he looked away. Which he thought was strange, but maybe she was just… shy?

Beca spent her time glaring into her still empty solo cup, wishing she could conjure alcohol with it. If not alcohol, anything else that could save her from the mortification she was feeling. How pathetic she was, blushing over a long lost friend. A crush she kept trying to tell herself she was over, but apparently she wasn't. Her body betraying her. She sighed loudly at it all.

"Why don't you go to her?"

"What?" She tore her eyes from her cup to look at Jesse. Jesse was smiling at her encouragingly, completely sincere.

"Why don't you go to her?"

"I'm not- It's not… Dude, she's straight." At first Beca was going to protest any feelings she may have, but one look at Jesse told her it would be futile.

He bumped his shoulder with hers lightly, smiling bigger. "I don't know. Earlier she didn't look so straight to me. Maybe she's bi?"

Jesse watched Beca soften before him, pushing her hand into her pocket and scuffing her feet as she tried to look nonchalantly across the group of people dancing. Obviously her eyes searching out someone. "You… um… Really think…" Beca trailed off as her eyes seemed to zero in on someone in the crowd. Her body went ridged for a moment before she fixed herself again. Just as quickly as she softened, Beca's walls came crashing down. Then she was all composed indifference as she reworked what she started to say into a completely different statement. "You really don't ever think about the other person. You just- you just think about one person and think it's going to fall into place. Life's not- it's not a movie."

Then Beca just wondered off, done with the conversation. Done with what she had seen. Just done with everything. Jesse stayed for a moment, looking to where Beca's eyes had been planted. Trying to figure out what upset his friend. There was Chloe all over some tall lengthy guy, gyrating her hips against his front as she pulled herself back from a long heated kiss. Chloe beaming at the guy before reconnecting their lips. The same guy Beca knew from the showers as Tom. Not that Jesse knew that.

Quickly, Jesse caught up with Beca. Even though upset, Beca would never actually run off in a group of people. Stalk, stomp, or speed walk at an incredibly fast pace, all yes. But she would never actually run because running indicated something was wrong. Which meant people staring and Beca hated unnecessary attention. It was one of the things Jesse really liked about dating Beca. It made it really easy to resolve fights and arguments. In some cases it seemed like she did it just to give the person an opportunity to show they cared enough to go after her. To show her she meant something. She was worth the effort.

Once within reach, Jesse placed his hand on Beca's shoulder to get her to stop. Beca spun around to face him. Her face was all perfectly composed indifference. The only part of her that seemed to indicate anything was wrong were her eyes, which kept flitting around the room, and her hand, which wouldn't stop fiddling with the edge of her flannel shirt. He felt really guilty giving her false hope, but he seriously thought Chloe was interested. Apparently she wasn't though and Beca obviously cared. Which was big given the only relationship Beca had had that did not consist of one night stands or being fuck buddies was the one she had with Jesse. And Jesse did not remember Beca getting remotely this upset when a random girl had kissed him at a party when they were dating. She had just sort of punched him in the arm and told him not to let it happen again, before pushing him up against a wall for a long make out session.

"Becs, I'm really sorry." His eyes were forlorn and full of compassion.

"Don't worry, its fine. I really don't care." She shrugged, but her hand only seemed to clutch more franticly at the edge of her shirt.

"You sure? We could leave. Go back to the dorms and-"

Beca cut him off, "No. Dude really its fine. I was just going to-to get another drink. I'll um find you again. Go have an aca-tastic time." Her voice was full of sarcasm at the end.

"Are you-"

She cut him off again, rolling her eyes. "God! Jesse go! I'm fine. Let a girl breath."

He smirked at that, happy some of the Beca he knew was coming out. "Okay, just don't forget about me half pint." Beca just glowered at Jesse as he quickly ruffled her hair and ran off to avoid the punch to his arm that was sure to follow.

Beca made her way to where the alcohol was to fill up her cup. The whole way there she found herself kicking herself mentally. Of course Chloe was with _with_ Tom. She berated herself realizing how stupid she was to think she had a chance with Chloe. Just because a straight girl gave her a little bit of attention did not mean she liked her. Even if they were once best friends. A best friend who she once had a massive crush on. An old crush that had very recently seen her naked. That last bit was a little confusing, but then again Tom was there. Explaining the whole nakedness free form lets walk into random people's stalls thing. Well, not really, but Beca really didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about Chloe and she _definitely_ did not want to think about Tom. So she did what any sane person would do. She filled her cup full of the punch that made her eyes water and went in search of someone with blue eyes she could lose herself in.

The only problem was that blue eyes as is are kind of rare. Especially blue eyes that were the exact same shade as Chloe's. No matter who she talked to or how blue their eyes were, she could not stop herself from subconsciously comparing them to the pair that appeared in her dreams. None of them seemed blue enough to substitute the pair she craved to gaze into as she leaned in for a kiss or held as their owner unraveled. No, none of them were good enough now that she knew the ones she wanted actually existed and were just a few feet away grinding on some beef cake, enjoying every minute of it. So instead of searching anymore, Beca found an edge to perch herself on as she tried to finish the god awful punch in her cup. She hoped maybe if she was slightly drunk things would improve.

Occasionally she would look off into the crowd, trying not to pause at copper locks, but always failing. After a few minutes, Beca was ready to go, a searing pain running through her chest each time her eyes paused on Chloe only to see her draped over Tom somehow. Her mind kept wondering back to Jason and her 12 year old self. That was all she needed to suck it up and chug the rest of her drink, chucking the empty cup to the side. Then she hoped off the ledge and made her way towards the top of the amphitheater and the exit. The alcohol seemed to take effect as she walked. Beca welcomed it, enjoying how it muddled her thoughts and made her body relax.

Her gait was a little wobbly, but passable as a walk not belonging to a drunk person. It was good enough of a walk to get her up several steps to the top of the amphitheater. She was just a few steps away from freedom, leaving Chloe and all thoughts of her with Tom behind, when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Beca had to flail a little to keep herself up right, but then there were soft agile hands firmly grasping her forearms. The action affectively steadied her.

Beca was already to yell at the person about personal space and boundaries, but all words fell away when she looked up to meet the perfect shade of blue eyes. Chloe was beaming at her. Beca couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, silky red curls bouncing around Chloe's face and her cheeks slightly pink from alcohol and dancing. She looked so radiant. Beca had to shake her head slightly to knock herself out of her thoughts and take in what the other girl was saying.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Um-yeah, I've got to- um" Beca stuttered out, trying to come up with something that didn't sound lame.

Jesse had been watching Beca the whole night, afraid she would do something stupid or get into trouble. She was a legend at their high school for all of the pranks she had pulled and some she hadn't. Beca was very resourceful. He wouldn't put it past her if she decided to turn one of the kegs into some type of cannon, shooting snacks into the crowd. Just because she was bored or felt like it. She had done just that at a DJ-ing gig she had, but had shot condoms she had stolen from health class instead. So he really wouldn't be surprised if she did something just to take her mind off things. She had been doing her version of sulking most of the night. Which to most people would just be being some badass loner, but Jesse knew better. The Beca he knew would be awkwardly chatting up someone to spend the night with (which always worked surprisingly well) or be by his side. The latter she definitely wasn't doing. As for the former, he had watched her try a few times, but could tell she really wasn't into it.

Then he watched her finally sit off to the side, occasionally glancing at Chloe. The whole time trying to act indifferent. He didn't like seeing Beca throw herself at people, but he really hated seeing her like this. At least when she was throwing herself at people she looked happy. Even if it was false. Jesse was just about to go over and sit with Beca, when she started to make her way up the amphitheater to leave. He figured he'd meet her at the top. Then he saw Chloe approach her and thought maybe something good could come of it. What? He wasn't sure, but thought it couldn't be too bad. Like maybe she did like Beca and was using Tom to make her jealous. Which was a really petty thing to do, but a Chloe playing a few games that liked Beca was better than one that didn't like Beca. So he stepped back to give them space. But when he saw Beca floundering and it wasn't the good floundering due to proclamations of lust, he quickly realized Chloe was not making a love confession. He was quick to step in and save her.

"Hey! Just finished saying bye to everyone. Ready to go?" Jesse looked at Beca purposely to try and get her to just go with it, a pleasant smile on his face for Chloe's sake.

She seemed to get it, the only indication anything was up was a slight furrow of her brow that smoothed out so quickly it was questionable it ever existed. "Yeah, um…"

Chloe looked perplexed, her eyes darting between Beca and Jesse as if she was trying to figure something out. Beca didn't really seem to notice, a little too hazy from the punch she drank. Jesse just ignored it, not understanding Chloe's interest in his relationship with Beca. After all she had Tom and if she was looking to possibly add Beca as a third or a side piece, he was more than happy to let her draw whatever conclusions she wished. Just hoping it would make her back off and leave Beca alone.

"So… I'll see you Chloe." Beca uttered, turning towards the exit.

Chloe beamed at Beca, bouncing slightly where she stood. "Yeah, I'll see you at rehearsal. I can't wait to make music with you." She threw in a wink at the end before pulling Beca into a hug and then bouncing off into the crowd.

Beca sputtered for a moment where she stood, once again not sure if Chloe was flirting. She quickly dashed those thoughts away though, thinking of Tom. She just muttered to herself, letting Jesse throw an arm around her shoulders to steady her as they walked, the alcohol taking more of an effect. They walked for quite a while in silence. Both not really sure what to say and lost in their own thoughts, both thinking about a certain redhead and Beca's possible feelings. Both not really liking the conclusions they were making for different reasons.

For once Beca was the one to break the silence with one simple word. "Thanks."

Jesse just jostled her lightly, smiling to himself. 'What are wingmen for if not to protect damsels in distress?"

"Dude, that's princes."

Before Beca could go on Jesse cut in, "Beca Mitchell are you calling me a prince?"

"You're far from it, but maybe if you keep making wishes in wishing wells you'll get there one day."

He just ruffled Beca's hair and she swung at him as she growled at him. "Naaaah! You just proclaimed me a prince. Achievement unlocked!"

Beca tried to glare at Jesse, but wound up smiling at him fondly. "Remind me why I am friends with you again."

He smiled and slung his arm around her again as he proclaimed, "Because I provide juice pouches and endless movie trivia. All great for impressing the ladies."

They both laughed. Beca leaned lightly into his side, enjoying the contact. Craving some physical comfort given the recent ache in her chest. They continued their banter all the way back to the dorm. Jesse helped Beca back to her room, her walking really wobbly by the time they got to the dorms, deterred by alcohol and sleepiness. Everything was okay for the moment. She could forget about Chloe and Tom for the time being, escaping to her dreams.

 _/+/+/_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I was doing some calculations and I think this fic will wind up being around 20 chapters long. So buckle up it's going to be a bit of a ride. I will be mainly following the first movie's plot, but have no fear if that's not your thing. Besides the new scenes I've been intermingling with movie ones, there will be some chapters with all completely new content. I've even written one or two already that have yet to be posted. (I kind of jump around in the fic in a non-chronological order when I write and then connect everything.) Just wanted to mention it because the next chapter may be a little heavy in movie scene(s)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for your continued support! It really means a lot. I know a few people have been requesting some Steca. I've thought about it. There was even an opportunity in a scene that takes place in the future to possibly include some, but I decided not to. I'm not a big fan of the pairing. Also I think there will already be enough for Chloe to be jealous of and I don't like the complications it could bring to the Bellas as a whole. There will be more Stacie and Amy heavy scenes in the future. It's not likely, but I could always change my mind. I'd be more open to maybe adding some one sided flirting on Stacie's side. With that being said, feel free to send comments, thoughts, and questions. I do read them._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _+/+/+_

Chapter 5

Practices started up pretty quickly after the initiation night, like the next day quickly. At the first practice it became pretty clear to Beca that Aubrey would be running the Bellas like a dictatorship. Which was fine, perfectly fine. That was usually how clubs ran, headed by a dictator with some input from other members to appease the masses. Only Aubrey kind of forgot that last part, even failing to take input from her co-captain, Chloe. Which wasn't what was irking Beca so much. No it was the fact that it was a Saturday, a day she was allowed to slack off on and sleep in without being yelled at by her dad, but she was here. In an old gym that smelled like years of old sweat and dust at 10 am. Which really 10 am was not that early, but it was far too many hours before 1 pm for Beca's liking. Add on the fact she disagreed with pretty much everything Aubrey said, Beca was not happy. Especially not when their dictator captain snapped at Chloe when the woman actually had a good idea. That was what was pissing her off. Not that it was Chloe, but that Aubrey so clearly ignored every good idea slung at her as if it was beneath her. Yeah, it had nothing to do with Chloe.

Sure Beca had never led anything, she wasn't even really all that great with talking to people, but she could tell Aubrey's tactics were not conducive to building a team or trust. It was pretty clear when their oh so mighty captain showed them just how expendable they were. The practice started off with the question of whether or not any of them had been ' _treble-boned'_ , which really they couldn't come up with a better name, but that wasn't really the point. Not when Aubrey humiliated a girl in front of all of them over the action. Then all that was left was a lone chair awkwardly off to the side and a lot of shocked hungover Bellas.

Then, because Aubrey really read the room correctly, she decided to launch into the usual introductory speech. That's around the time cardio was mentioned and for the first time the Bellas all collectively groaned. Amy was the only one to voice an actual worded opinion, which seemed to mildly annoy Aubrey. The fact was not lost on Beca. She couldn't remember the last time she ran for anything outside of gym class. Well that was a lie. It was kind of hard to forget. Especially when half of the reason was only a few feet away at the front of the room, beaming at Beca whenever their different shade of blue eyes met. Which was really _really_ not appreciated, each glance launching a new mass of butterflies in her stomach. The damn things were getting adventurous too, moving up into her chest.

There was a slight video interlude, involving their oh so perfectly put together captain projectile vomiting onto the first three rows of the audience the last time the Bellas performed. Beca really could have gone without seeing the video. Vomit was gross and she generally did not enjoy other people's misery, but Aubrey was a different case. The blonde had been rude to Beca pretty much from the first time she laid eyes on her for no real reason besides differences in style. She didn't understand it. Being the mature person Beca was, she decided to just give back what Aubrey was giving her. It was not like the captain could really get any worse. She already decided to make her run extra laps just because her pace wasn't quite as fast as everyone else's. Did she make Amy run more after horizontal running for ten minutes? No, but that was okay. Beca was used to being singled out. It wasn't like she was going to pick up her pace. Chloe was at the front of the line and if Beca hung back just enough, Chloe would pass her, giving her a perfect view of the girl's ass, before matching pace with those in the middle of the line. Not that she was hanging back just to stare at their co-captain's ass. Not at all, it was purely to annoy Aubrey. Yep, the view was just an added bonus.

It did not take long for Beca to get bored. After all the music was bad and the choreography was okay, but after hours of singing the same songs and staring at themselves enunciating into a mirror, she wasn't into it. So she did what was going to become her favorite hobby at practices, she did everything she could to annoy Aubrey. She called the captain out on their song choices, calling them outdated. Which was true, everything Beca ever said was true. So no one could actually argue with what she said, only with how she said it. She called her out on their dance moves being old. She made sure to be as unenthused about pretty much everything they did, often rolling her eyes at the blonde, which really seemed to get to Aubrey. It was easiest to slack off during the choreography. She could make a stupid box with fingers in the air. It was a pretty simple shape. She was pretty sure she first drew one in kindergarten after all. Also, she had an ear for beats and counts. So yeah the dancing was easy, making it that much easier to annoy Aubrey by going just off beat or making more of an oval shape with her hands.

The plan to annoy Aubrey through shoddy choreography quickly back fired though. Beca forgot Chloe was in charge of the choreography. She also forgot about her old friend's lack of personal boundaries, which really, given the recent shower encounter, should have been memorable. At any other time Beca would have congratulated herself for being able to put away a thought that she was trying to forget. But for once it was a thought that would have helped her in the situation she found herself in.

After Beca's fifth failed attempt at making squares on beat, Chloe slipped her arms around Beca's. It took the younger woman by surprise, resulting in a mortifying squeak. Then Chloe was eliminating any space left between them, pulling their bodies flush, as Beca tried to escape the embrace half-heartedly. She knew Chloe was laughing, not because she could hear it, but because she could feel the other woman's body vibrating behind her, trying to hold it in. It was as if someone was answering the younger woman's prayers from the previous night to feel Chloe's body shifting against hers. Given it wasn't in the same way, but it sure felt a lot like how Beca imagined it would be only better.

Then Beca actually was messing up making stupid boxes in the air for completely different reasons. To distracted by the warm breath ghosting over her neck, the hands that trailed down her arms before grasping her hands, and then there was the shifting of those curves brushing and pushing into Beca's back. It took all of her concentration to stop the heat she felt at the back of her neck from blossoming into a nice red that would spread to her face. So Beca scowled and looked exasperated, which fit her badass reputations as well as her own personal frustrations. All her protests that she could do it where shoved aside because she really couldn't that close to Chloe and the woman could feel all of Beca's muscles flexing in the wrong direction with their proximity. Just when Beca thought she was going to die, her heart beating way to fast to be considered normal, Aubrey was calling them over to go over the routine as a group. She never thought she would be in anyway grateful to Aubrey, but in that moment she was. Then Chloe was separating their bodies, trailing hands down Beca's upper arms before resting them on Beca's hips. Where she squeezes lightly before pressing her lips to Beca's ear to tell her "You'll get it". Then those lips skim across Beca's neck and Chloe was gone, leaving her feeling cold, a shiver running down her spin, glad Chloe was not still attach to her to feel. It takes Amy nudging her to get her moving towards the other Bellas.

She spends the rest of practice trying not to notice a certain redhead who seems to always be looking at her. She tries not to read too much into it, Tom hovering in the fore front of her mind. Beca just chalks it up to Chloe being Chloe because if the girl wanted a three-some or something she probably would have blurted it out by now. The girl wasn't exactly subtle and really sucked at holding back about things that were on her mind. Then again Beca hadn't known the redhead for a while and she could have changed since she was 15, but that didn't seem likely. There was also the fact that Beca was pretty oblivious at times, never really thinking anyone would ever be interested in her until lip locked. Jesse was usually the one to point out people to her or she would just approach someone that interested her. Although it almost always worked out in Beca's favor, she never thought much of it. She just figured she was lucky. So she was definitely out of her depth. The way Chloe was looking at her it had to be a Chloe-ism though because the only other thing it would read as was lust or adoration. Which was definitely not the correct read because Chloe had a boyfriend. Even if it was Beca would not be down, she had tried it once. Definitely not her thing. She was more of a one person person, even if it was just for a night of fun in the sheets. So, yeah, definitely a Chloe-ism.

That is pretty much how every Bella practice goes. Outside of practice, Beca tries to separate herself as much as possible from a certain bubbly redhead, practically dying each practice during their one on one dance instructions. Which go pretty much how the first one went. Beca conveniently forgetting each time what her mess ups will lead to. But Chloe seems to be hell bent on rekindling the friendship they once had because she starts sending Beca texts. Lots of texts. Texts with emoticons. Emoticons that somehow perfectly fit the redhead's personality in every situation. Beca wants to scoff and ignore them or make some rude comment to make them stop because they come at the most inopportune moments. Like when she is hanging out with Jesse. He pauses whatever he is saying to watch her check her phone because apparently she smiles like an idiot whenever she reads them. Or sometimes she'll have a little tiff with her father and there will be a message. Her anger will subside, replaced by a small smile.

It's not like they are even about anything important. They usually are ' _good morning!'s_ with a sun emoji or _'good nights!'_ s with a moon, stars, and a little telescope. Other times they are just asking her how she is doing or hoping her day is going well. They make Beca feel really cared for. Eventually she starts looking forward to them, sometimes checking her phone multiple times when bored or when something reminds her of Chloe. She feels like such a sap and tries to fight it, but by the time she does, it's too late. She is falling once again. Beca was pretty sure she always had been, she just never noticed it before. Honestly she doesn't acknowledge it still, but she knows it's there.

The worst part of it all is she finds herself replying to the messages. Then she's going to get coffee with Chloe, they sometimes eat together, and the redhead seems to always have a radar for Beca's location because she can always find her in the library or on the quad. Beca finds herself liking it and then hating that she likes it because it's difficult to interact with her childhood friend, but at the same time perfect. Especially when Chloe leans into her for no reason or wraps her arm around her back or rests her head on Beca's shoulder. All brief, under the need to look at whatever Beca was doing or needing to get her attention. The strangest thing is Beca lets her, all things she didn't even let Jesse do when they were dating. But there she was letting Chloe do whatever she wanted, not really caring, even with all her protests. Chloe seemed to know, but she never mentioned it. The best part was Tom was never spoken of. Beca was left to drift in a world where it was just the two of them. Which was stupid, but for once she was happy.

Then it was time for the Bella's first live performance. It was at some frat house event that Beca was pretty sure more than half the team wouldn't be invited to if they weren't a part of the Bellas's team. It takes Beca all of five minutes to scan the front yard and know it was not going to go well. She really wished she had left her earrings in. At least then she could have felt more menacing as she glared at the crowd and half-heartedly went through the practiced routine. To top it all off, she felt ridiculous wearing the Bella uniform, which basically looked like a flight attendance uniform. It didn't help that when she showed it to Jesse he kept asking her for complementary peanuts and for her to go over where the emergency exits were. That last one won him a hefty punch to the arm.

So really Beca was not at all surprised when the lead meat head of the fraternity stopped their performance, refusing to pay them. Aubrey was quick to place blame on all of them, especially a certain redhead Beca was growing fond of. Really what did Aubrey expect, everything about their set was tired and old. Even the most talented performer couldn't breathe life into it. She was too focused on the technical parts and was completely forgetting the human part, not taking advantage of their strengths. Even Beca could see it, which was saying a lot. It obviously showed as Aubrey laid into them. Even disregarding that one of them was her co-captain and best friend. Beca was just getting ready to fling it all back at Aubrey on Chloe's behalf, when the co-captain spoke up, announcing she had something called ' _nodes'_. Thankfully, what exactly nodes were was explained.

Beca began calculating just how often Chloe sang every day during practice and in between. It had to be hours upon hours every day that Chloe's vocal chords were rubbing together. Surely she was in pain. Beca started taking note of how many times Chloe winced while singing or randomly through the day while talking. It was a lot more often than seemed tolerable. All the sudden the petite woman seemed to have an endless supply of herbal teas and little travel size packets of honey everywhere she went. Which was strange because Beca hated tea. She brings a thermos to every practice, though. She would only take a few sips at the beginning of practice, making sure everyone saw her drink it. By the end of practice Beca's thermos would be in Chloe's hand. Beca always claimed she had too much to drink on her own before thrusting it into Chloe's hands, along with a packet or two of honey because Chloe liked things sweet. Sometimes Chloe just liked eating the honey from the packets. Once Beca found out just how much Chloe liked honey, she seemed to have an endless supply always on her. She'd randomly throw them at the redhead whenever Chloe started spacing out while working on homework or studying. Beca enjoyed watching the smile that always seemed to immediately blossom. A smile quickly followed by a fond look that caught the younger woman's breathe every time, as Chloe happily munched on honey. The perfect study break.

No one seemed to notice. Chloe always returned the cup by the end of practice with a smile that seemed to be reserved for Beca and Beca alone. There was always a hug and an occasional peck on the cheek that would follow. Beca always tried to act indifferent, but usually failed, becoming a spluttering mess. That was the only acknowledgement of her actions. Even when she stopped drinking the tea and was clearly just bringing it for their co-captain. That was until Jesse decided to invite himself over to her dorm for an impromptu movie-cation.

Jesse had been looking for snacks to eat during their movie marathon, the boy could never just watch one movie, and maybe a drink that was something besides red bull. When he looked to the shelf dedicated to drinks, instead of finding a shelf full of red bull, all perfectly aligned with labels facing out, he found only a half a shelf of red bull. The other half was full of boxes of tea and a few boxes of honey packets. He had frozen at the sight, his hand resting on a pack of twizzlers. Completely taken a back because he knew for a fact that Beca hated the beverage. He had made her a cup once when she was sick when they were still dating, only to have her spit it back out in his face because, quote, _'it's a vile drink. What are you trying to do, kill me? Couldn't you wait? I'm already sick. Isn't that enough.'_ It was a hard memory to forget.

In a hesitant voice he called out, "Beca?"

The DJ just grunted, in the middle of finishing a mix as Jesse got everything ready for the movie marathon. Jesse kept his eyes fixed on the tea, afraid he was seeing things and they would disappear if he looked away.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah?" Her answer came out as a question, still slightly distracted by her mixes and confused by Jesse's question.

"Did Kimmy Jin commander a part of your snack cabinet because she figured out you're the one putting her video games out of alphabetical order?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason. You just have a crap ton of tea in your cabinet." He finally looked at Beca.

The girl furrowed her brow briefly, as if the question was odd. "So?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but you hate tea."

Beca finally looked up at him, going for nonchalance as she easily let out, "Maybe I'm branching out."

"So you don't mind if I have some, right?" He narrowed his eyes at his friend, trying to figure out what she was hiding because a shelf full of tea was definitely not due to Beca _'branching out'_. The girl still ate go-gurt over all other types of yogurt because quote _'It was better'_ , which was a lie because once you reached a certain age it tasted like sugar and artificial flavors. This was also the same girl who secretly thought scrunches were cool because she wore them when she was five, not that she would ever admit it. The gleam in her eye when met with one always said differently than her words, though. Jesse wasn't buying her bullshit.

"Yeah, whatever." Beca was going for indifferences, but there was a slight tightness too her shoulders when she shrugged them that was distinctly off to Jesse.

He skimmed the shelf, acutely aware of Beca's eyes boring into the side of his face. There was an overabundance of something called _'Jammin Lemon Ginger'_ and _'Honey Chamomile'_. There was also a few fruity flavors, peppermint, and one called _'Sleepytime tea'_. He figured the ones Beca had multiple boxes of were probably the most important ones. Beca had a tendency to buy things in bulk, having an irrational fear she would runout of the item when she most needed it. Hence her shelf solely dedicated to red bull… and now tea.

" Jammin Lemon Ginger sounds good." It was all he had to say. Beca had gotten tired of staring at Jesse and had at some point gone back to mixing. She was in a slight daze, not really focused on what was being said. So instead of censoring herself, she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"That's Chloe's favorite." A small smile came to her lips at just the mention of the redhead's name. She looked up, her whole face softening, almost wistful in nature, which definitely was not for Jesse. Realizing what she had just said, Beca froze, her eyes widening slowly. At the same pace a shit eating grin slithered its way onto Jesse's face.

"Chloe, huh. Does Chloe just store tea in your dorm? Does she have a drawer I don't know about too?"

He had her, he knew he did. It was obvious, Beca's mouth moving open and closed not able to form actually words. Then there was an audible gulp and normal put together Beca was back.

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Beca clearly embarrassed if the red edging its way up her neck and her twitchiness was any indication. Finally Beca spoke again, almost shyly, eyes focused on the edge of her shirt her fingers were toying with.

"She has nodes okay. And I just… I wanted to-I"

Jesse leveled with Beca, a small genuine smile in place. "You wanted to take care of her."

Beca didn't have to say anything, it was clearly their written in her eyes, her smile, and just her very being. Not that she would admit it anyway because that would make her feelings to real. She wasn't ready for that. She couldn't allow herself to free fall again without anyone to catch her at the end. That was how people got severely injured. If she was being honest, she still hadn't quite recovered from her first one. Which really sucked because she was beginning to fall for the same person all over again. She had an idea how it would end.

There was a pause to digest the words spoken before Jesse redirected the conversation about Chloe to a less serious topic, but just as revealing one. "So what are all these for?" He gestured at the tea.

Beca made her way over like a new born deer. All hesitant and shaky legged, eyes slightly bigger than normal, blinking a little too rapidly. She plopped down next to Jesse, quickly losing herself and relaxing as she talked about each tea. First, starting off by explaining that Chloe and her hang out together around campus. Then she starts with _'Jammin Lemon Ginger'_ , explaining that Chloe really likes the name and the animals on the front of the box playing instruments made of lemons. Then going on to say that the teas sharp contrasting flavors mimic the older woman's personality. Then she points to the peppermint tea, explaining it has the same kick. That she gives it to Chloe when she's running a little slow or tired some days. Then there's the fruity flavors for variety and all day drinking. Beca goes into an explanation of Chloe's obsession with honey, which explains all the packets of honey and _'Honey Chamomile'_ tea. The last one is the _'Sleepytime tea'_ that Beca almost treats with reverence. Explaining she makes it whenever she thinks she will bump into a certain redhead late at night in the library because sometimes Chloe has trouble getting to sleep and it seems to calm her. She leaves out the part about a sleepy Chloe pressed into her side and the warmth that blossoms in Beca's chest as the redhead dozes.

The whole time Beca was going over each tea, Jesse looked on in awe. The normally broody girl letting small genuine smiles full of something close to adoration come and go from her lips at the mention of each tea, a memory obviously attached to each one. Jesse can't stop the joy that works its way into his own smile at the pure happiness radiating from Beca. He had never seen his friend look so genuinely happy before. Not even at the highest points of their short stint at dating.

There was another pause in the conversation, the actual heaviness of the conversation slowly sinking in. Before it can drown Beca, Jesse tries to make a joke to ease the tension.

"So is that what all the texts are about? Your secret underground tea ring?" He flashes a boyish grin.

Jesse had been trying to guess Beca's mystery texter for the past week or two with little success. He had eventually been so desperate to figure it out, he had resorted to pointing to random people around the quad. All of which Beca replied with a resounding _'No!'_ With each wrong guess, Jesse reserved himself more to the fact that he might never know. But, for once, his waiting had paid off because apparently Beca had a secret non-love love life that involved tea.

Beca looked down at her shoe, playing with the laces. "Sort of." Her voice sounding slightly vulnerable. "It's not like-like anything-you know-like deep or anything. It's just… It's really nice. To feel… um-you know-thought of… To wake up to a-a… um-good morning or fall asleep to a good night. Someone just-just thinking… wondering, really, how you are."

Jesse lets Beca's words sink in. He lets his eyes skim over the many boxes of tea and honey. Then he finally looked back to his friend and lets the words fall he was trying to make light of, but no matter what he did they remained heavy in nature. "You have it bad."

Instead of running or pushing away the words with sarcasm, like he expected, Beca held Jesse's gaze as she simply stated, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _It's your lucky day or unlucky day! (depending on how you look at it.) So why am I posting early? Well remember that femslash poll After Ellen is doing I told you about? Bechloe is in round three and up against Swan Queen (? – I don't follow this ship). It's a really close race so far. Bechloe is literally ahead by roughly 1%. If you are invested in a possible Sendrick interview centering on Bechloe, you should go vote. Which is why I am here, to encourage you to go vote. I know the poll is a little jammed up last I checked due to the over flow, but keep an eye on it, you can vote every hour. Round 3 voting ends Friday! I'm posting this chapter with this message because I hate it when you think there is a new chapter only to find it's an author's note. It's really annoying. So I give you the new chapter!_

 _Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I can't believe the numbers are still increasing. I've had a lot of fun replying to questions and concerns. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _+/+/+_

Chapter 6

A few hours later, it was like the whole tea conversation had never happened. It was never mentioned again. It was like there was an unspoken rule that it was not to be mentioned. Ever. They were both too busy anyway to dwell on it. Beca having to actually attend class and complete assignments. Then there was also Chloe, Bellas' practices, Chloe, mixing, and something about an upcoming riff-off. No one really took the time to explain the event to her either, every time she brought it up the conversation was interrupted, usually by someone doing something stupid. The someone in question usually was Amy or Stacie, both girls being a lot to handle. Jesse's schedule was pretty much the same only with practices involving the treblemakers and his Chloe slots usually were filled by Benji or Beca, sometimes both.

Which was completely fine with Beca because she could pretend it never happened and that she didn't have more than platonic feelings for Chloe. She could spend her time with the older girl pretending all the stomach flips, heart flutters, butterflies, and sweaty palms just had to do with the change in seasons or something she ate. It was definitely not right and Beca knew that. She knew she was lying to herself, but it made it easier. Especially when Chloe just seemed to continually invade her personal space, daily. If not during practice, it was while they were lounging around on campus, where Chloe had once again found the petite woman hidden away somewhere.

Sure, things had become easier at practices. Beca could anticipate when Chloe was most likely to invade her space. When the older woman would decide to place her hands on her hips to correct a shake or swivel. She knew when to expect hands to trail down her arms lightly because those damn boxes still seemed to give Beca some trouble. And she knew when there would be lips close to her ear, hot breath ghosting over sensitive spots of her neck. It allowed her to control the heat that wanted to spring to her cheeks and the shiver that almost always followed. Well, at least she could hide them better. The latest development of goose bumps that seemed to randomly arise at the most subtle of touches, were usually hidden under long sleeves or could be excused by Beca claiming she was cold. She was such a small petite thing no one questioned it. The touches that always puzzled Beca usually took place outside of practice, where there were no bellas, but a far bigger crowd of people to take in the clearly flustered brunette.

At times it seemed like Chloe was playing a game with Beca that she never agreed to play. A modified version of hot potato, involving Chloe quickly touching various platonic expanses of Beca's body and Beca feeling like she was burning. It could be the most innocent of touches from a light brushing of fingers to a light squeeze to her knee. Then there were hugs that were used in place of greetings, congratulations, and thank yous. Really Beca would have thought hugs would be easy to get used to, but they weren't. Chloe seemed to have one for every day of the week and every occasion, as if her hugs were the embodiment of a hallmark card. Some were light and airy, a light wrapping of arms around Beca's neck and then a release, so quick Beca sometimes wasn't sure Chloe was there. The only indication she was a small cloud of floral perfume left behind. Then there were the hugs when Chloe was excited, quickly pulling Beca in before the redhead's whole body shakes against her, swaying them side to side. Even those vary, sometimes involving Beca being lifted an inch or two off the ground before being set back down and released. There are the ' _I'm so happy to see you'_ hugs that involve full body contact, cheeks brushing as hips and chests become flush against the other's. Those hugs always seem to be held just a little longer than would seem appropriate for two people that are just supposed to be friends.

Then there are Beca's favorite hugs. The ones that start off light, but Chloe slowly sinks further into until their bodies are flush. Chloe nuzzles her face into the bend where Beca's neck becomes shoulder. She can feel her friend inhale deeply, as her body relaxes into Beca's. It is perfect. It's a hug that makes Beca feel needed, even wanted. Like she was someone important who played the very important role of calming and comforting Chloe Beale. The very embodiment of the sun. A ball of pure energy and life. Like all hugs involving Chloe, it ends too soon and leaves her body hot and wanting, then cold at the loss of contact.

It was the type of hug Beca receives right before the riff-off. It does nothing to calm her nerves. It only serves to distract her for a moment before she was presented with the other a capella clubs and all the people sitting on the edge of the pool looking down on them. Then it only adds to her nerves, her body fully a tuned to Chloe's proximity and how her friend's body feels pressed up against hers. That's all she can think about. She was shaken out of stupor when the groups began to gather and a guy came forward with a mic to announce the categories and rules for the night. Beca was still not sure what was going on, but stayed back and takes it in.

Jesse can't seem to help himself. Mouthing she was going down with accompanying hand motions. Beca simply smirked and mouthed back she didn't care. She can feel Aubrey glaring at her. The blonde had accused her of having a thing for Jesse multiple times already. Half the time she wanted to tell her that she had been there and done that and had no interest in recommitting any actions taken during the time period she dated Jesse, but where would the fun in that be. The subject seemed to rile the blonde up more than anything else Beca did. So she really didn't care what her captain thought.

Then the first round started and she couldn't help smirking at her friend. He was such a nerd, getting a little bit too into the whole thing. She really wanted to rib him with little jabs at his believed coolness. There would be time for that later though. Her main focus the Bellas, one in particular. She tried not to stare and hung back, slowly understanding the rules, her nerves fading and confidence building. Her mind trying to come up with appropriate songs to match the words of the song being sung. It was the perfect musical competition for her. After all she spent most of her time matching and blending songs together. Given normally she focused on the beats and not the lyrics, but it really couldn't be _that much_ different. Just to be sure that she had the rules right, she quickly checked in with Chloe to make sure she could sing anything that would fit. With a confirming squeeze to her forearm and nod, Beca was set.

The Bellas were doing well and Beca thought maybe she would never actually have to sing lead. Which she was perfectly fine with, but then she saw the look in Jesse's eye. Pure cockiness that he had won. He easily interrupted Stacie's song. Then he was pointing at Beca as if to say he was showing her that he had called it earlier when he told her she was going down. She lets him bask in his glory because her mind was already flipping through her mental rolodex of songs, trying to find the perfect one. Her mind was quickly narrowing down her options to just a hand full. She blows him a sarcastic kiss because she knows she has it. The perfect song to wipe that cocky grin off his face. He was the epitome of a dork because he was pulling at his coat and making pointed looks like he was the headline of a concert.

Then he says it. The line she needs to cut in with _'No Diggity'_ and she runs forward as if afraid that if she doesn't the opportunity will disappear. Half of her action was from the pure excitement of knowing she would be besting her best friend within moments. Then she was rapping, enjoying how Jesse's face falls in surprise. Apparently not expecting her to rap, along with everyone else. Beca turns taking in the awed silence around her. She just catches the tail end of Chloe slack jawed looking at her in awe. It makes her heart jump in her chest, pushing her to continue even as she worries she did something wrong because of the deafening silence. Then she takes in Aubrey, completely confused and out of her depth with Beca's choice. Beca can't hold back the smirk, knowing her choice was correct just no one knew it. She took in the other Bellas, noting a few quizzical looks as they mouthed the words. Finally it clicks as she launches into singing, Fat Amy the first one to join in. Then slowly everyone joins in, including the other a capella groups and audience sitting on the edge of the pool. Beca feels powerful and completely in control for once. She can't believe she made this beautiful sound happen, turning around the pool to take in all the harmonizing voices, noting a beaming Chloe dancing in place. Then it's over and she is telling Jesse to suck it. For once he doesn't have a witty comment.

It comes crashing down right after though because apparently Beca can't do anything right. The bellas loose over the difference between "it" and It's". Beca thinks it's stupid and voices as much with different words. Of course, instead of looking at how good they all sounded together, actually managing to harmonize for once, all Aubrey can see is the loss. Beca wonders if it was anyone else's song choice if Aubrey's reaction would be different. Or if Aubrey had known the song and was able to sing a long if it would it be any different. It was too late to wonder such things because Aubrey was already yelling at them and telling them they needed to do better, even though she had no suggestions on how they were going achieve _'better'_. Luckily she let everyone stay and drink. The Bellas spread out and mingled with the other groups.

Beca had grabbed a cup of something alcoholic and perched herself on the side of the pool next to Benji. They chatted for a bit about random subjects. She was only half paying attention, mildly distracted by Chloe dancing with some of the girls from the team, her yellow cup in hand. Beca wondered if it had always been Chloe's favorite cup or it was a recent development. It was the same cup Beca had used to perform her audition song. Chloe seemed to always have it on her. It was thoughts like those that drove Beca into the wee hours of the night mixing mash-up after mash-up comprised of songs that reminded her of Chloe until the thought was gone. Benji must have noticed she was distracted, excusing himself to go get a drink. Jesse must have intercepted him because the boy never came back. She scanned the pool for them and sure enough there they were off to the side on the other end of the pool by the drinks.

She lazily swings her eyes back to where Chloe was dancing, taking a sip of her drink, only to find the redhead had vanished. Beca did a sweep of the pool, looking for copper locks only to come up empty. A body plops down next to her just as she is contemplating joining Jesse and Benji. She doesn't even have to turn to know who it is, a cloud of floral perfume over taking her senses, reminding Beca of spring and warm summer days. She turns anyway. There's Chloe, feet dangling, all soft smiles almost shy, like she was afraid Beca was going to tell her to go away. Of course Beca won't. The smile puzzles Beca though. The Chloe she knew was never shy. She charged into every situation, no matter how scary, with little to no thought and often succeeded. Beca wondered where this shy woman that looked so much like her best friend came from. The same girl who used to talk to strangers at street corners, a younger Beca pulling on her sleeve for them to go, trying to mouth _'stranger danger'_ to her friend. The girl that now sat shyly next to her as if they had never met. Chloe still did that, talked to random people around campus like they were the best of friends when they had just met. There were these moments though, like this one, where Chloe was a ghost of herself, shy and reserved when met with Beca. Small things like that perplexed the younger Bella at times. They made her wonder what Chloe was thinking.

Then whatever shyness Beca thought she saw was gone as soon as it had appeared. Chloe has one of her easy jovial smiles in place and she was obviously drunk, the way she bumps against Beca's shoulder not nearly as graceful as normal. Beca cannot stop the smile that over takes her face, trying to hide it behind her cup as she takes a drink.

Her drink never makes it to her stomach, spitting it out, into the pool, as she chokes at Chloe's sincere utterance of, "You're so hot."

Apparently shy Chloe was completely gone. It takes a moment for the younger girl to compose herself, her face a flame with red cheeks. For once she can blame it on something other than embarrassment convincingly. "Dude, What?"

"I really liked the way you worked it. " Chloe's smile turned flirty as she bumped her shoulder into Beca's and winked. Beca's face somehow became warmer as she blinked owlishly at her old friend. "I never knew you could rap. Totes hot! An aca-tastic performance. I give you 10 out of 10 and a bucket of ice water. For reasons…" She wiggled her eyebrows at that last statement. Chloe seems far too pleased with herself, her smile growing bigger by the second, biting her lip lightly, as if trying to hold it back, as her eyes skimmed over Beca's face. The redhead's facial expression shifted once again to something that could be considered almost seductive.

Beca took a hefty swig of her drink, looking anywhere other than at Chloe, before speaking. "You're drunk."

"Doesn't mean I'm blind or deaf." Chloe shot back, sounding slightly put off.

Beca thought it would be safe to look back at Chloe, but was wrong like always, met with a flirty grin. The younger girl just gulped. "Whatever you say killer."

Her statement caused the redhead to laugh, shifting her face to the usual manageable beaming smile Beca was used to. Then everything was fine. Beca could breathe easily again, her heart settling to a normal pace in her chest. They sat in an easy silence for a while, Chloe playfully nudging her feet occasionally, getting the wanted response of a nudge in return. Not long after the silence started, there was a warmth pushing up Beca's sleeve and gliding across her bare forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She looked over to see her friend looking intently at her arm as she ran her fingers back and forth in a distinct pattern, her attention completely captured. Instead of taking in the raised flesh, Chloe was transfixed by the tattoo of a grasshopper that lay under her fingertips, tracing the lines

Chloe smiled fondly at it, her eyes never leaving the image as she continued to trace. "Remember when we used to catch grasshoppers as kids?"

Chloe was going to continue, but Beca cut her off, a similar smile found on her face as she was transported back in time. Her voice was soft as if any other utterance would break the memory. "How could I forget… I was new in town, only 5, and I was riding my tricycle around the block. It was brand new- I think blue with tassels- anyway, and those assholes down the block stopped me at the corner. They wanted my bike, but I wouldn't get off. They were going to hit me. Then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, all cute with bouncing curled red pigtails and the bluest eyes known to man, stopped them. Dude, she decked them. Not only that, she asked me to go catch grasshoppers with her. Didn't even care about the snot running from my nose. Then we became best friends and then-then…" Beca trailed off at the end, looking up at Chloe, the smile on her face shifted to something close to sadness. To loss. Chloe looked on with awe taking in everything Beca was saying. Specifically how she saw her.

Beca noticing Chloe's eyes taking in everything, turned away, feeling far too vulnerable as she thought about 12 year old Beca. Everything she had lost. Then she flushed, realizing what she had said. What she had revealed about herself. What her tattoo stood for. She recomposed herself, letting the walls of indifference fall back into place. It felt safer there. She puffed out some air before, going for nonchalance as she turned to Chloe once more, composed. "Funny what things you remember, huh."

Chloe continued to look at her, clearly trying to work something out, her eyes flicking from Beca's one eye and then to the other. She could feel herself starting to break, her recent feelings to close to 12 year old Beca's to differentiate from. She felt herself slipping. So she looked away. Only Chloe wouldn't let her. The fingers that had stilled on her forearm at some point during Beca's retelling of a fond memory, were caressing and then pushing at the younger girl's chin so that she would look at her. Suddenly Chloe appeared to be a lot sober than she did before. Serious conversations appeared to have that effect on both of them. Her voice was steady and strong as she spoke.

'You don't have to do that…" Beca tried to break away from the hand securing her face in place and stutter out some sarcastic response, but Chloe held her in place. "You don't have to put up any walls with me Becs. We were best friends, still are. We used to talk to each other about everything. We would tell each other stuff. You don't have to close yourself off to me. Okay?"

At the second securing of her face, forcing her to look at Chloe, Beca couldn't stop herself from looking at Chloe's eyes. She was quickly drawn in, hypnotized. She could see the sincerity in Chloe's eyes, the tears just at the edge. She wanted to say yes. She really did, but there were too many past tenses in Chloe's speech and Beca knew better. They didn't tell each other everything. She didn't tell Chloe everything. She was not the same Beca she knew from when Chloe was 15 and she was 12. Just like Chloe was not the same Chloe she knew and she was realizing that as she thought back to the memory of 8 year old Chloe standing up for 5 year old Beca. That girl used to be fearless. She would have never let Aubrey walk all over her or disregard her. She would never be so hesitant like she had been before with Beca just moments after sitting down beside her. She would be like the Chloe who walked into her shower because she heard a song she liked and enjoyed the person singing it. Sure that fearless girl that protected and brought Beca out of her shell that she once knew was still there, but now there were different variables that allowed her to be her in certain moments. Beca wanted to know who squashed that girl. Who hindered her flame because she hated that person. Funnily enough, Beca was picking up their slack. She was becoming Chloe's protector, speaking up for her when Aubrey pushed her too hard or bridging silences as Chloe peered across at her shyly. And she didn't want to disappoint her and that's why she couldn't answer that question because she couldn't let her walls down. She couldn't show Chloe what laid beyond. She wouldn't like it. No one did.

She doesn't have to answer though because Chloe was pulling her into a hug. This one was different than the other ones. It was desperate and needy. It realized everything, felt everything and for once, Beca feels suffocated in Chloe's arms. For once the hug lasts to long and Beca was not left hot and wanting, just relieved. Relieved it was over. Then Chloe was holding her by her forearms and the tears are just on the rim of Chloe's eyes, ready to fall and Beca knows she has already failed. Maybe by Beca's non-response Chloe has glimpsed a part of Beca beyond her walls. She was almost certain she had.

And Chloe was speaking, in a strained voice. It takes a moment for Beca to catch up to the words, but the delay doesn't make them hurt any less. "What happened? You used to be so open. You used to be so carefree. Who broke you?" and finally after a pause she asked in the most vulnerable voice, breaking Beca's heart, "Why didn't you call me?"

If it was any other situation and Beca was anyone else but herself, she might have found Chloe's questions comical or at least ironic. She had the same ones, well minus the last one, for the redhead. In her new role, protector, Beca knew she couldn't answer because every answer went back to one person. The same person that sat next to her, just looking at her will watery bluer than blue eyes. She was the start of it all. Beca wanted to tell her, but she couldn't because Chloe wouldn't understand. And then Beca would have to show herself. All of herself and that would be the very definition of suicide because it would destroy her. Just like last time, only this time Beca was not sure she would be able to get up from such a rejection. Maybe she was not playing protector, but merely protecting herself and maybe that was not such a bad thing.

Luckily she doesn't have to answer or explain because Jesse was there to interrupt from the pool floor below.

"Beeeee-CAAAAW! Benji and I are going for milkshakes and fries. Want to come? It's on me."

She didn't have to think twice before replying, not caring about all the people staring. "When do I ever pass up free food, man."

Then she was sliding down the side of the pool, not caring she would just have to climb back up to the top again to leave. Her only concern being getting away from Chloe and the questions she was asking. She goes into a forward roll at the end to make sure she doesn't break anything. Jesse was there when she sits up with a friendly smile and a helping hand to pull her up into a standing position. It feels like she was in high school again, breaking into yet another abandoned building, Jesse loyally at her side. The site of yet another rave. Her newer memories drowning out the older ones. They all then leave, buzzing with excitement from the riff-off and promise of milkshakes. Beca tries to ignore the gnawing guilt in the bottom of her stomach as she walks further away from a teary eyed Chloe. She doesn't sleep well that night.

 _/+/+/_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'm not completely happy with some of the more serious dialogue in this chapter, but I've stared at it for a while and I don't think it will get any better. Oh well! Now that I have messed up my posting schedule, have no fear! I'll try and slowly fix it by posting next Wednesday, unless something big happens in my life. (Which doesn't seem likely.) See you all next week!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_ _: Hello! So, if you were following it, you probably know Bechloe didn't make it through round 3 of the femslash tournament. We put up a really good fight and were right with them until the end. Everyone should be proud. Maybe we can make it happen next year. Have no worries though because this chapter brings fluff and, what I think, are some entertaining moments. This chapter is almost 100% original content. I had a LOT of fun writing certain parts. I hope you have just as much fun reading them. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me feel like I'm doing something right and improve things that I'm slipping on. With that being said, there was some confusion with dream Chloe by a guest reviewer that I want to clear up and another guest I just want to reply to. I'd normally PM you, but you don't have accounts so I can't. So I'm going to reply directly below. Feel free to skip down to the chapter content. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest 5_ _: Dude, I seriously want to hug you or something because you got it! Your interpretation is pretty much spot on what I was thinking. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!_

 _BeyPH_ _: This might be a tad long of a response. So Beca and Chloe haven't seen each other for 6 years. The whole time since they've been separated Beca pushes Chloe further and further away from her until the only place she exists is in her dreams. Until they meet again at Barden, then she realizes Chloe is in fact real, which she has known all along it's just a confirmation of sorts. Dream Chloe makes it easier for her to deal with everything. Basically a "She's too good to be real so certainly I made her up" thing. Like when someone has a traumatic experience and they block it out, except in Beca's case Chloe appears in her dreams. From this all, dream Chloe is an idealized version of Chloe, basically all the best parts of Chloe Beca remembers of 15 year old Chloe. So when I mention "dream Chloe" I literally mean the version of Chloe from Beca's dreams. Hence reality meeting her dreams equating to lots of confusion. When they first meet again, Chloe definitely recognizes Beca it just doesn't click at first. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked Beca if they knew each other. You have to remember she knew Beca when Beca was 12 years old. Beca didn't go through puberty really until freshman year of high school. Also Beca has a bunch of new piercings and tattoos and a completely new style. It's like when you see someone and you can't place them, but you know you know them. That's my thought process. You can decide for yourself if it's believable. I'm glad my fic slowly grew on you and now you are addicted! I hope you like what's to come! (Sorry this is so long.)_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 7

The next day Beca spent extra time on her appearance. She was nervous and she wanted everything that was in her control to be perfect. Or at least as close to perfect as possible. After the riff-off, she wasn't sure if Chloe and she were on good terms. Sure the older Bella had been sending her text messages like usual, but Beca hadn't replied. She wasn't sure what to say or if she started talking if the questions from the previous night would resurface. All questions Beca wasn't ready to answer yet. So she had been abstaining from Cloe Beale. Bellas practice was in a few hours though and then she would have to see Chloe.

So she looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, ignoring her roommate's amused sly glances, smoothing her trademark flannel out. Then she would go over her hair, eliminating as many fly aways as possible. The next few hours she tried distracting herself by mixing. Before she knew it, it was time to go. She spared one more glance to the mirror before grabbing the, now, normal thermos of tea and leaving. Then she was at the gym door, heartbeat pounding in her ears and palms perspiring. Beca didn't know why she was so nervous, it was Chloe after all. It's not like she possibly devastated Aubrey or something. That wasn't it though because the problem was that the situation felt a lot like that day way back when Beca moved to Seattle, leaving Chloe behind. That was it. She was terrified of losing her best friend again. Well her old best friend. Her old best friend she was quickly falling for. Again.

Any trepidation she had was cut off by a very familiar loud Aussie.

"Are you going to open the door or just keep staring at it? Can you not reach the handle? Do you need a step stool?"

Beca just glared at Amy in response.

Amy put her hands up in the air, defensively. "What? Just trying to help a fellow Bella out."

"I got it." Beca muttered.

"Let's get a move on then. I already do enough horizontal running. I really don't want to get on the Mitchell running plan for being late and add more vertical running because you have little t-rex arms."

Beca spun on Amy and her facial expression morphed into something between a scowl and a pout. "I _**don't**_ have t-rex arms!"

"Then prove it. Get a pushing Mitchell."

"Just give me a moment. Okay?"

"Why do you have to summon the powers of the leprechauns?"

"I'm not even Irish. I don't even have red hair!"

"Yeah, but the way you look at big red and she looks at you, you would think it'd be catching."

"Amy… just… Shut up."

"In Tasmania I was the champion of the world's largest game of the silent game. Total pro here."

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dude, I really don't think you understand the concept of quiet."

That's around the time Stacie walked up.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

Amy spoke up before Beca could answer. "The big B.M. is having trouble with the door because of her little t-rex arms. So she's trying to summon the power of her people, but can't cause she got ginger minge on the mind."

Stacie just arched an eyebrow. "Sounds kinky."

"You have no idea."

Beca threw her hands up in the air, mindful of the tea in her hand, letting out an exasperated sigh. "That's not even- that's… She's not- I'm not. Eeeeeerrrgh! Never mind!"

Then she stomped into the auditorium, completely forgetting about all her nerves and fears of awkwardness. She thrusted the thermos of tea into Chloe's hands and then stomped off to her seat, trying to ignore the two Bellas that had followed her.

"I think we broke her." Amy stated simply.

"I've been known to have that affect." Stacie's voice was pure silky seduction.

Beca just sat in her seat arms crossed pouting. That was at least until she caught the eyes of a certain redhead smiling fondly at her over a thermos of tea. She found herself softening. She refused to give in, to reciprocate a smile, but it was there at the corners of her mouth and lingered in her eyes. It fully blossomed at the one hour break, when Chloe bound over to her, thermos in hand. Chloe's smile seemed to grow the closer she got. Then she was pulling Beca into one of her favorite hugs. Beca was more than happy to sink into it, enjoying everything there was that was Chloe Beale.

"Thank you so much for this Bexs. I really needed the tea today. My throats been a bit scratchy."

Then Chloe was pulling back to look at Beca, eyes sparkling. The younger woman pushed her hair out of her face self-consciously as she diverted her eyes briefly. "It-It's nothing really."

"Well, it's still totes sweet." Then Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and skipped off to Aubrey to get ready for the second half of practice.

Beca instantly blushed as a goofy smile made its way onto her lips. When she looked up, pushing back her hair again, she noticed Amy looking at her slurping her water and munching on something like the Aussie was watching a daytime soap. Then she was looking pointedly at Beca as she mouthed, _'Ginger minge on the mind.'_ Beca's blush instantly deepened. She tried to shoot the Aussie a searing glare, but it wasn't very affective given her obviously flustered state. As soon as Amy looked away, she noticed Stacie, who winked at her and mouthed for her to _'Get it!'_ , with a well-timed hip thrust. Then there was Cynthia Rose who was just humming innocently, at least that's how it seemed, until she realized what she was humming. It took Beca a moment, it was an older song, but as soon as she realized CR was humming the beginning of ' _Let's Talk About Sex'_ by Salt n' Pepper, Beca's face somehow became even redder, her eyes going wide. Then there was Lily who was just standing off to the side by herself with a slightly disturbing smile, just staring at her. That last one really bothered her. So Beca just went back to her seat, huffing as she sat down, mortified, her face beet red.

Then Chloe took her usual seat next to Beca, who was trying to look menacing, but was failing given the color of her face. Chloe prodded Beca in the side, trying to figure out what had happened to Beca. Beca just sat there stiffly muttering for Chloe to stop, while she tried to ignore the fuzzy feelings sent through her body with each poke administered by her co-captain. She eventually simmered back down to her normal complexion and everything was fine.

When Chloe looked like she was starting to get tired and out of focus midway through the second half of practice, Beca didn't think twice before throwing a honey packet at the redhead. Chloe gave her the usual look of adoration and accompanying smile and Beca smiled shyly back at her. When she looked away from Chloe, she caught the eye of Amy and her smile started to droop. It only fell further as she looked at all the other Bellas until it turned into a scowl. They were all grinning knowingly at her, making little hearts in the air with their hands or pretending to swoon when Chloe and Aubrey weren't looking. The whole practice consisted of those smiles, air hearts, and fake swoons. Which led to extra protests from Beca when Chloe went flush against her back to correct Beca's dancing. Her face was a continuous mask of scowls, especially after Chloe helped her with choreography, each Bella whispering a teasing remark at Beca as she stepped back in line with them. Chloe was apparently oblivious to it all. After all she didn't say anything. And this definitely would have been one of those things where she joined in with the Bellas until Beca told them all to shut it. Then she'd drape herself all over Beca and it'd be fine. It was disgusting how easy it was for Chloe to change Beca's sour disposition into something almost light and content.

On the plus side, all of the Bellas's antics distracted Beca so thoroughly the worries she brought with her to practice were forgotten. That was until they all sat down for the closing remarks of practice. That's when she noticed just how close Chloe was sitting next to her. So close that if either one them so much as shifted a centimeter in any direction, their knees or shoulders would be brushing. With the realization came the realization that Chloe was not mad at her, which was strange. Chloe was one of those people that kept coming at a person with the same question until she was given an answer. Especially if it was about a more serious topic. It was always done gently, with light prodding and well timed reintroductions of the unanswered questions, usually reworked. But there Chloe was, just sitting there, acting like nothing happened. Maybe it was another one of those differences between 15 and 21 year old Chloe? Or maybe her old friend had consumed more alcohol than she had thought and didn't remember anything that happened the previous night? Beca really wasn't sure. She was so lost in thought she did not register anything that was being said around her.

"Beca?"

"BECA?"

Her full attention snapped from Chloe to an annoyed looking Aubrey Posen at the front of the room. "What?"

"Your ear monstrosities, you are not wearing them tomorrow?"

"What?... Why wouldn't I wear them?" Beca's brow furrowed.

Aubrey sighed exasperated and her voice raised in volume. "Did you listen to a single thing I said?"

Beca just blinked at her. Then Amy piped up, "Naaah! She was too busy praising our oh' might co-captain in her mind."

Then a confused Chloe, sitting next to Beca, asked, "What do you mean?"

Then it was Stacie's turn to put in her two cents. The voluptuous woman shifted in her seat before she began. "Oh you know…. Mmmmmhmmmm Oooooh Chlooo-"

Beca's eyes went wide and her face immediately flushed. She fumbled for the empty thermos in between Chloe and her's chair and then chucked it at Stacie, effectively cutting off Stacie's vocalization when the thermos made contact with the moaning girl's boob.

Stacie immediately began rubbing her breast and shot Beca an appalled look. "Ow! Mitchell that was my left tit."

"You have another one." Beca scoffed, crossing her arms.

"But that was my good one."

Cynthia Rose was about to say something when Aubrey cut in again, silencing them all. "That's enough! This is not Bella behavior! You all better be on your best behavior tomorrow or else… or else we will be running the whole time at our next practice!"

Everyone collectively groaned. Beca still had no idea what was going on.

"Wait, what's going on tomorrow?"

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose as her other hand rested on her hip, elbow stuck out, clearly exasperated. "OH. MY. GOD! Will someone _please_ explain to the hobbit what's going on?"

She didn't even wait for anyone to answer before marching out of the room. Beca was left looking around the room, mildly offended at being called a hobbit, but mainly looking for someone to take pity on her, puppy dog eyes in full affect. Everyone slowly trickled out, all looking at her encouragingly. Amy added on a head pat as she passed her and Stacie just looked hurt as she continued to rub her breast. The only person left to explain everything was a smirking Chloe that looked strangely pleased with the events that just took place. Maybe she _was_ aware of everything that had been going on during practice. Shit!

Luckily Chloe was nice enough not to mention anything that she may or may not have noticed during practice. Instead she helped Beca up from her seat and led them out of the gym. She took Beca to a coffee shop where she explained everything, Beca sipping an Americano and Chloe enjoying a lemon tea sweetened with honey. Apparently the pretentious frat party they had gone to and failed performing at was the only way they had raised money each year to compete collegiately in acapella. Now, since that money had fallen through, Aubrey was looking for other opportunities. One of those opportunities being a performance at a retirement home. They were to all be dressed in uniform and at the gym at 5 pm to be bussed over together. Beca thought it was ridiculous and was going to skip out, but then Chloe informed her that Aubrey had all their schedules and knew that they were all available. Beca's response was to groan and then pout into her coffee. Chloe just laughed at her before calling her a 'drama queen' and interlacing her hand with the one Beca let lay flat on the table. They sat there for the longest time, sipping their beverages and leaving their hands interlaced on the table, Chloe's thump occasionally stroking Beca's knuckles as they talked. They left each other with shy smiles and a hesitant hug. Chloe added a quick kiss at the corner of Beca's mouth at the last second. It felt a lot like a first date.

The next day Beca begrudging shrugs on her Bellas uniform and makes it to the auditorium with only a minute or two to spare. She smirks, enjoying the fuming captain that meets her at the buss's door. She sits down by herself, but Beca's solitude does not last long. Chloe slips into the seat next to her under some lame pretense of needing her vote for where they were going to eat after their performance. A question that could have been asked from the redhead's original seat, a row back on the other side of the bus. Beca really wasn't complaining, Chloe's knee pressed into hers and hand occasionally gripping at Beca's forearm to get her to look at this or listen to that. Her hand always lingering and trailing down to graze the back of Beca's hand. She always hesitates there, as if she wants to interlace their hands again, her brows furrowing just so. It's such a fleeting action Beca barely has time to take it in. Instead she steals glances of her old friend bobbing to songs emanating from her I-pod, mouthing the words. Beca's co-captain's body briefly pushing into her's with some of the movements. Beca responds appropriately, glaring at the redhead who only smiles in return, Beca's glare not really reaching her eyes like it does when she means it. Then she's smiling back, of course after Chloe looks away. Aubrey spends most of her time glaring, arms crossed, at the hobbit, who seems enamored with her friend, and her best friend, who seems far too into it for it to be called friendly. Only, unlike Beca, her glare was very much real.

Before they know it, they are at the retirement home. It looks pretty much how Beca thought it would be. The typical square government issued tan building. The rooms seeming more like hospital rooms than actual rooms. They have that antiseptic smell that go with hospital rooms to further prove the thought. There are the half out of it old people lingering in the hallways, some in wheel chairs others slowly making their way to some unknown destination. It definitely did not seem like a crowd that would be into their all-female singers acapella set list.

They were greeted at the front desk by a seemingly nice woman. She appeared to be tired, but her smile was genuine enough. She led them to a room that looked like a multipurpose room, the floors tiled and walls blank. There were no distinguishing features to identify it as a room used for anything specific. Beca was too busy taking in the dead eyed seniors around her to follow. She found herself wondering what lives they led before. If there was a reason they were there or if their families just got tired of taking care of them. She wondered if she would be them several years down the line. After all, the only real true friend she had was Jesse. Sure she had family, but they were all older than her and they weren't exactly close. It's not like they cared.

Chloe happily laced her hand with Beca's to pull the younger Bella along after them when she noticed Beca falling behind. Beca was quick to follow like a lost little duckling, quickly falling into line, moving in close to Chloe's side. Finding the warmth comforting, safe. They were directed to the center of one wall, where there was a big expanse of tiled floor that all the chairs in the room were directed towards. Aubrey quickly took over, having them stretch and go through some basic vocal warm-ups. The seniors that lived at the facility slowly trickled in.

Once everyone took a seat or was wheeled to an area that they could easily see the performance from, Aubrey stepped forward to introduce them. It was basically a combination of the spiel Chloe gave Beca at the activities fair and in the shower. Beca zoned out, instead she looked out over the crowd. The room was only about half full of people. There were a few seniors yielding oxygen tanks and a few were already asleep. Which Beca found impressive, given normally they actually had to sing to have that affect. Aubrey probably wouldn't consider it an accomplishment though. Then they were getting into formation and starting their routine.

It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly good either. They harmonized only half of the time. No one seemed to really notice though, Beca figured half of the audience had hearing aids. There was a woman in the front that seemed to enjoy their performance, clapping along, not quite on beat. She was over shadowed by the woman three rows back who would yell ' _bingo!'_ every five minutes, though. As the routine progressed a few more seniors dozed off. One man in a wheel chair who had a pacemaker had to be wheeled out when Stacie's dance moves involved a few gropes that were _definitely_ not a part of the choreography. Then it was over. Aubrey made them sing one or two more songs, but that was it. Really the whole thing seemed like a bad comedy. Their final song ending with a gentleman in the backs long elephant like snore. There were a few hesitant claps and Aubrey was sure to thank them all for being a gracious audience, the gentleman in the back once again letting out a loud snore in the middle of Aubrey's thank you.

The performance was so short that it took more time to wheel everyone in and out of the room than for them to perform. Then they were all back on the bus, Chloe taking up her spot next to Beca. Everyone was excited to find out how much they made for their performance. When Aubrey triumphantly fanned out fifty dollars, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Even Chloe's smile didn't seem as bright or words as encouraging. Beca let out a laugh that she quickly disguised as a cough when Aubrey stared her down because she had to be joking. Aubrey had to know that fifty dollars would cover roughly how much gas it took to drive to and from the retirement home. But, no, the blonde was overjoyed, talking about celebrating with ice cream because they did not want to go to crazy when they had practice the next day. Which made Beca roll her eyes because they had practice every day.

The bus ride back was pretty quiet after that. Chloe pushed into Beca's side so she could snuggle up with the brunette and doze off. Beca found herself shifting to accommodate the other girl, smiling when Chloe's hand fell into hers. That didn't last long, catching Amy's eyes in the rearview mirror, who quickly winked at the petite woman. She was going to give the Aussie her best scowl, but Amy's attention was focused on something else, as she let out an exclamation of glee before driving the bus across three lanes of traffic and onto an exit ramp. The whole time Amy ignored the cars honking and Aubrey yelling at her from the back of the bus. Chloe woke up with a start, clinging to Beca for dear life. Beca tried to ignore the heat blossoming where Chloe's body was pressed into hers, it really not being the time to go all gooey over the redhead. Amy finally came to an abrupt stop outside a Wal-Mart. Aubrey protested the stop, but Amy refused to leave without going in, proclaiming starvation. Really the Aussie had been on the hunt for watermelon Oreos, but every store by campus never seemed to have them. She was hoping she could find them at this Wal-Mart, an hour away from campus. Aubrey finally relented, but not before telling them they all had 20 minutes to get back to the bus or they would be left.

Everyone, cramped and hungry from being on the bus for so long quickly hopped out. Once inside, Amy sped walked off to the food market half of the store, Chloe skipped off towards the crafts/toy section, Ashlee and Jessica followed Chloe, Stacey went off towards the beauty department, CR right behind her, Aubrey stalked off towards the gym equipment, and Lily… well Lily just sort of disappeared. That left Beca, just standing there at the front of the store trying to act disaffected as she tried not to flush with embarrassment at all the people looking at her and the other Bellas' outfits strangely. She slowly meandered through the food section, finally stopping at the aisle containing all the energy drinks. She looks over each one scoffing or not so secretly judging each one until she finds herself in front of the part of the shelf holding all the different types of red bull, labels all facing out. Her hand lovingly caresses the can in front of her before her eyes scanned over each can, debating on whether or not she should get one. Then she sees it, on the very top shelf, a new flavor. Beca's tried them all, priding herself on being a coinsurer of all things red bull related. After all she was a longtime fan, finding the drink her freshman year of high school. The drink had gotten her through a lot of long nights and sleep deprived days. It also helped that it was one of the few cans that was small and compact, a lot like her. Which is why she knew she needed to have a can. She did not just want one, no it was definitely a _need_.

She quickly pushed up onto her toes to reach for the can, her tongue sticking out in concentration, only for her finger tips to just brush the edge of the shelf. Then she tried jumping, only to once again come up short. Beca grumbled to herself. Someone just entered the aisle as she was contemplating how sturdy the shelves were, debating on climbing them. Then there was a familiar set of hands lightly resting on her hips.

"Need a boost?" Chloe whispered in her ear.

Beca tried to ignore the shiver that ran through her body, transforming it into a wiggle to shake off Chloe's hands. "Nah, I got this."

Only Chloe's hands stayed steady. "Really Bexs it's no problem. You're so tiny I bet you weigh nothing and I'm totes stronger than I look."

As if to prove her point, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and lifted her several inches into the air. She immediately began flailing. "Oh my god! Dude, like put me down! This is totally not necessary!"

"But Beca, look now you can grab the can."

"No, Chloe put me down! I can do it myself." Beca huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"But it's literally right there."

"Just put me down!"

"Now you're just being stubborn. It's literally right in front of you."

"I can reach it myself!"

"Beeeeca! You're not even looking."

She wiggled in Chloe's arms, trying to break free, but Chloe just held her tighter. "Chloe I have eyes, of course I can see."

"Aca-scuse me. I never said you couldn't see. I said you weren't looking. Of course you have eyes. I've seen them several times. They're kind of hard to forget, they're really pretty." Chloe's voice was sincere. Beca's face went red at the compliment.

"Just put me down…" She sighed exasperated. "Just because I'm- Because you think I'm… I'm height challenged doesn't mean you can man handle me. Now. PUT ME DOWN!"

Chloe just seemed to get more enthused, gasping. "Beca Mitchell, did you almost call yourself small?"

Beca huffed. "No."

"Petite?"

"No!"

"Fun sized?"

"NO."

"An absolutely adorably pint sized friend?" Chloe hugged Beca tighter nuzzling into her back.

"NO!"

"Hmm… That last one must have been me…" At the statement Beca blushed to a hue close to the color of a fully ripe tomato.

"OH. MY. GOD. JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

At the commotion, Stacie came meandering over, hips swaying. She leaned into the edge of the end of a shelf, taking in a clearly flustered Beca and a completely content and pleased Chloe. It was actually a cute image, Chloe's arms wrapped around a pouting Beca, hoisting her into the air to get her favorite drink. Chloe's face a perfect example of amusement and adoration. If she didn't know any better she would think they were dating. Stacie couldn't help herself, she fished out her phone and took a picture, immediately sending it off to all the Bellas, including Chloe. At the soft click of Stacie's phone taking a picture, Beca's eyes snapped to her. Then her eyes were pleading.

"Oh thank god! Hey Stace, could you like help a fellow Bella out?"

Stacie just smirked. "Yeah, sure." Beca's face flooded with relief, which quickly evaporated with Stacie's next words. "Chloe you should really lift more with your legs and hold Beca lower down. It will save your back and give you killer legs. Not that you don't already." Stacie winked, eyes flitting over the pair.

Beca gaped at the tall brunette, while Chloe beamed at her. "Thanks Stace!"

"Anytime. Let me know when you two try out more complex positions. I know this great one where you-"

"Stacie!" Beca interrupted. "Hello! Dude, I'm like still hanging here. What about me?"

"You should just let go already. It makes it _way_ more enjoyable." Beca's eyes went wide, hoping Stacie wasn't implying what she thought she was implying.

"Dude… That's-that's not even…" She sighed. "That's not what I mean. Like, get me down!" Beca flailed in the air.

"Well, I can't help you there."

"Why not?"

"I just really like the view." Stacie's voice was all silky seduction, sauntering off before Beca could say anything else. She pouted as her body shook, Chloe giggling behind her shaking her. Even though she wanted to stay mad at Chloe, she couldn't when Chloe was laughing, but she was going to try damn it.

"Can you please put me down now?" Beca whined.

"But you haven't gotten your drink yet." Chloe said innocently, hiking Beca higher up in her arms.

"Just put me down Chloe…"

"But-"

"I swear to the aca-gods that if you don't put me down _right now_ I won't talk to you for a week!"

Chloe gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Chloe immediately put Beca down. The younger Bella let out a sigh of relief, smoothing out her clothes. Then she looked back at the drink she wanted. Beca went through the same steps as before. She reached for the can, going up onto her tippy toes, only to reach the edge of the shelf. Then she tried jumping again, only to have that fail too. She went to climb the shelving, only to feel the first shelf buckle under her weight. Beca huffed, staring at the desired drink as if by staring it down it would float down through the air to her. Finally, defeated, she turned to Chloe. Who was trying to act nonchalantly, biting her bottom lip to hold back the smile tugging at her lips.

Beca grumbled, "Could you… like… help me or something?"

Chloe beamed, "I thought you'd never ask!" Then she was behind Beca, taking Stacie's advice to heart, squatting down and wrapping her arms lower around Beca's body. Not quite expecting the sudden movement, Beca let out a squeak as she was thrusted into the air. Chloe's new grip and lower crouch resulted in Beca being pushed high enough up she was half sitting on Chloe's shoulder. Finding the new height unsettling, Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's neck to cling to her as she reached out cautiously with the other. Once she had grasped the desired can of red bull, Beca cradled the can to her chest protectively. Then Chloe was slowly sliding Beca off her shoulder and down her body. Beca tried not to pay too much attention to the feeling of Chloe's body against her's, the way her own body buzzed at the contact.

Chloe turned her around to straighten out her clothes. She finished by smoothing out the shoulders of Beca's shirt before letting her hands slide down her arms, stopping to play with the petite girl's fingers. Beca looked up to Chloe's face and let out a small puff of air, realizing how close they were, hardly any space between them. She found her eyes skimming over Chloe's face; first taking in the scar on her forehead, those bluer then blue eyes, then Chloe's lightly freckled cheeks, and finally her lips. Beca's eyes flitting between eyes and lips, their bodies so close it would be hard to fit a piece of paper between them. More than ever she wanted to feel those lips against her's, know what they tasted like. Beca lets out a breathy thank you, forgetting about Tom and the night of the riff-off, leaning forward to capture those lips. She could have sworn Chloe was doing the same. Beca knew she could handle a kiss. After all, she was as familiar with intimate touches as she was with not expressing her emotions. With all of the kisses she had had in the past, one more would certainly mean nothing, even if it was from Chloe Beale. At least that's what Beca told herself. Before Beca could find out if Chloe was leaning in, Amy interrupts them, yelling, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Several aisles over.

Beca and Chloe immediately sprung a part, remembering where and who they were, only pausing a moment before heading towards Amy's cry of distress. They found her in the cookie aisle fighting over a pack of watermelon Oreos with a 40 year old man. Both Bella and man gripping one end of the package with both hands, careful not to crush the cookies inside, as they tried to get the other one to let go. It had turned into a war of words, each one fabricating more outlandish stories that took place all in their quest for watermelon Oreos, trying to prove they truly deserved them more. The last proclamation by Amy was more of an odyssey than a story, taking a full 10 minutes to tell. It involved Amy riding in on a pack of dingos she had domesticated to take out an army of human looking killer robots. Followed by her wrestling over a thousand crocodiles and mermaid dancing for the president, which she tried to demonstrate, but her cookie nemesis was having none of it. She must have gotten off track at some point because, instead of ending with some proclamation about a search for cookies, it ended with Amy proclaiming her last name was Connor and she was the chosen one. Apparently it wasn't a good idea to let Amy watch the terminator franchise. That was around the time the man on the other side of the package of cookies sacrificed one hand holding the package of cookies to grab Amy's arm.

That was how Beca and Chloe found them, Amy both hands securely holding her end of the precious Oreos, trying to shake off the man's hand on her arm, his other hand still holding onto his side of the Oreos. There was a small crowd of people just standing there watching the two. Even a few Bellas were mixed in. It was a really ridiculous situation. Beca didn't understand why they couldn't just share or grab another package. Why did it have to be that specific container of cookies? When she finally looked over the shelves it became clear. It was the last package of watermelon Oreos. Amy had been going on and on about the cookies for weeks. She definitely wasn't going to share or let go. Beca suddenly understood everything, looking down at her own prized item cradled in her arms.

Beca began to ponder how the situation could be rectified without it intensifying to a physical altercation, which it looked like it was well on its way to. Before she could start Amy had come up with her own plan. She took advantage of the man's one handed grip and started twisting the pack of Oreos so that he would be forced to twist his wrist while she retained full mobility. Which wasn't appreciated by the guy.

"You're crushing them!" He proclaimed, as the pack of cookies shifted in his hand, forcing him to tighten his grip on the box.

Amy looked wounded. "I would never!"

"Stop twisting then!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm a strong independent croc wrestler!"

The man seemed taken aback for a moment, which Amy took full advantage of, jerking the box towards her and out of the man's grip. She thrusted the cookies into the air triumphantly, only for the guy to jump onto her back and try to grab the cookies from Amy's grasp. The new added weight, threw the Aussie off balance, throwing them both into a shelf, knocking several items off the shelf. Amy trampled over the items, leaving broken cookies all over the ground, as she regained her balance. Their fall into the shelves threw the man from Amy's back so his arms were then wrapped around her neck to stop himself from falling to the ground. Amy starts wiggling around like a fish out of water, cookies held firmly to her chest, trying to shake the man off without success.

Beca looked around at the crowd, expecting someone to help the Aussie out, but no one was. Everyone was just standing there wide eyed as if they were watching primetime tv. Even the other Bellas just stood there frozen in place. Beca, exasperated, steps forward. She didn't fully know what she planned to do. All she knew was eventually the guy on Amy's back was going to sink so low that he would be choking her, which was definitely not okay. She looks around for something to use to deter the man clinging to Amy, but came up empty. Then she looks down at her can of red bull, her own prized possession, and then back up at the man. It clicks.

"Dude, get off of her!" She yells first as a last warning, but he doesn't seem to have heard her. After all, he keeps his grip on Amy.

So Beca lines up her target and then chucks the can, aiming for the middle of his back. It was perfectly aligned. Only Amy chooses that moment to flail towards the other side of the aisle, throwing off Beca's target. The can goes flying past, hitting a chips ahoy display, sending cookies and cardboard flying. Then Beca does the only other thing she can think to do to get the man off. She hops onto his back, punching him in the side. They all fall back onto the ground with a humph, the man on top of Beca and Amy on top of the man. Amy easily rolls off victoriously throwing her arms in the air before pointing down at the man and proclaiming, "Aca-believe it! They're all mine bitch!"

Beca tries to push the guy off, but he must have hit his head or something on the fall because he won't budge. It doesn't help that her arms are pinned. She was about to ask for someone to help, but before she can she hears someone running off and Amy yelling, "I'm too sexy to go to prison." The whole thing leaves Beca confused and annoyed, huffing as she tries yet again to unsuccessfully free herself. She resigns herself to just lying there, hoping Chloe will eventually help her, she seemed eager enough last time. A few seconds later there was the very distinct sound of some type of dress shoe clad person approaching. Beca rejoiced, beginning to become disgusted by the bed of mutilated cookies she was laying on and starting to panic her lungs were going to collapse with the weight of the guy on top of her. Only any joy brought on by the shoes approaching quickly diminished when the police officer they belonged to came into view over her.

"Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback! I'm so happy you found the last chapter so funny. It was a real joy to write. This chapter has more original content. I hope you like it. Also, in case anyone was wondering, watermelon Oreos are a real thing. I did not make them up. I have eaten them though. Without further a due, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 8

Jail actually wasn't as bad as Beca thought it would be. Given it was a Friday, but they put her in a cell with only two other women. The cell was clean and her cell mates were nice enough. The one was passed out drunk snoring, her face pressed into one corner of the cell. The other woman was pretty cool. She didn't say much, but she grunted when Beca entered the cell and when she left. It strangely felt like they had bonded. She kind of reminded Beca of Lily. Beca didn't fully understand why she was there, given she did have an unconscious man on top of her and she was surrounded by a bunch of broken boxes of cookies and a semi expensive display piece, but she was defending a friend. The cops had even told her she would walk away fine, no marks on her record. Then again the guy's wife had been hysterical and when the man came to he wasn't much help, ranting on and on about a crazy Australian lady and a midget that punched him in the kidney. By the end of it all, Beca wound up in a cell and the woman screaming they were going to press charges. Maybe it really wasn't that bad, after all it had to be better to be locked away in a clean cell with non-homicidal cellmates than out there with the hysterical woman. The worst part about jail was her dad picking her up. Even that wasn't that bad, though. She had called Jesse, who had called her dad because he didn't have enough money to bail her out. She wanted to be mad at Jesse, but was not able to because she understood his actions. If she was honest, she probably would have done the same thing.

The hour long car ride back to campus was awkward at best. Jesse sat completely silent in the back seat. Beca was in the front passenger seat trying to act like she wasn't nervous, slouching in her seat and eyes forward. Her dad sat stiffly, occasionally white-knuckling the steering wheel and grinding his teeth. They all sat in complete silence for a full 30 minutes until her dad finally spoke. He was surprisingly calm. Maybe it was all the late night calls from Beca's mom asking him for money to bail Beca out of jail in high school for trespassing that allowed it. What was even stranger was he actually asked her what happened. He did not interrupt her once as she went through the events of Amy's debacle at Wal-Mart. When she was done he asked her if she had eaten. When Beca said she hadn't, he pulled through a Wendy's drive thru and asked if Jesse wanted anything. The last 15-20 minutes were spent listening to the radio as they all made their way through their food. Beca was on high alert the whole drive, waiting for him to yell at her, but he never did. When they finally pulled up in front of Jesse and Beca's dorms all she could do was thank him, mildly dazed, before he drove off.

Beca and Jesse walked as far as they could together until they had to separate. They did not talk much on the walk back, both tired. Beca was still in a haze when she came to her dorm room door. She exhaled heavily, preparing herself for the daggers her roommate would be staring at her for her late entrance. She turned the handle. As soon as she opened the door Kimmy Jin pushed past her, mumbling something about the inconvenience of unwelcomed friends. Beca was confused about what she was talking about until she turned and saw all of the Bellas sitting on her bed all smiles, no longer in their Bella uniforms. Really, Beca was both surprised and pleased to see them all, not able to fight the smile from her face. She only had eyes for Chloe though. Focusing on the woman who practically leapt up to greet her before thinking better of it and settling on the edge of her bed. Even with all the Bellas present, Beca wished Chloe had just launched herself at her, the almost kiss still lingering. She would have really liked a hug. She shrugged the thought away.

Each Bella had their own little side comment or quandary about Beca's stint in jail. Before she could acknowledge them, Aubrey cut in ending their fun.

"Even though your actions were not exactly appropriate Bella conduct, you were defending one of our own." Aubrey hesitantly patted Beca twice on the shoulder. "So, no extra laps tomorrow."

"Thanks?" Was Beca's reply, not sure if that was Aubrey's strange way of saying she agreed with what she did.

Then Aubrey cleared her throat and clapped her hands before turning to all the Bellas. "Well, we've all had an eventful evening and we have an early practice tomorrow. So I suggest everyone goes to bed soon."

Everyone grumbled before following Aubrey out one by one. They all patted Beca on the back as they left. Amy stuck back to press a lump of what looked like a crushed vanilla cookie wrapped in pink and green frosting into her hand. It smelled vaguely like watermelon.

"You deserve at least one. After all, you sacrificed your pride for them." Beca just stared at it quizzically, not sure if it was actually edible.

Amy left before Beca could say anything. Then it was just her… and Chloe. Chloe who was smiling shyly at her from Beca's bed, still perched on the edge.

"I never knew you were into mixing." Chloe briefly glanced at all of Beca's DJ-ing equipment before looking back at her.

"Yeah, uh for a few years now." Beca really wasn't sure what to do with herself. Should she take the seat at her desk or sit down next to Chloe. They had never hung out together in their dorm rooms. They only spent time together in places that had chairs and tables to separate them or on the quad. When on the quad Chloe always found her. So she never had to actually decide where to sit. Another part of her was worried that those questions Chloe asked the other night were going to come up again. She could feel her hands begin to twitch at the edge of her coat.

Chloe saved her. "Can I hear a track or two?" Normally Beca would say no, but it was Chloe and she was looking at her with that smile. That smile that seemed reserved for her and her alone. So instead of protesting she crumbled.

"Um… yeah, sure. Just let me… uh change." Chloe beamed at her. Beca looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up, with the excuse of looking for clothes. Somewhere along the way she put Amy's offered gift in the trash. She quickly found a pair of sweats and an old oversized shirt she sometimes slept in. Beca let her hair down as she exited the ensuite in her new clothes. She pulled it up and out of her face before letting it fall down the center of her back as she settled into her computer chair.

"Let's see…"

She brought up the file containing all of her mash-ups, glad the one labeled _'C'_ was hidden within several folders. Looking over a few folders, Beca brought up her most recent and fuller folder.

"What do you want to hear?" She went to turn to Chloe only to find the girl standing just behind her. Beca flinched slightly in her seat, startled, not expecting Chloe to be so close. If the older Bella noticed it she didn't comment on it.

"Surprise me."

Beca turned back to the screen, skimming the different track names. Finally she settled on one. She selected it and then pressed play. Instantly, the mash-up she had been working on the day she _bumped_ into Chloe in the showers started playing. Chloe squealed and shook with excitement where she stood a few seconds into the song. "Becs this sounds aca-mazing!" She lightly swatted at Beca's shoulder. "Why did you never tell me about this? This could be just the thing the Bellas need to revive our sound."

Beca turned her head, looking sheepishly at Chloe over her shoulder. "You really think so?"

"Beca I don't think so, I _know_ so!" There was a sparkle in the redhead's eyes. Something that reminded her of her grandpa. How he used to look at her when she played a new mix for him. Like he just knew she was talented and was going to be someone. Sometimes Beca really missed having someone believe that deeply in her work and, by extension, her. Sure there was Jesse, but he never seemed to fully get it. She saw that same look her grandpa always had in Chloe's eyes as her friend began to mouth the words to the track. Beca believed her.

When the song ended Chloe asked her if she would play another one and she did. They had worked their way through fives tracks before Chloe asked her how she did it. Beca showed her using a simple track she had made and reworked several times since her freshman year of high school. Chloe leaned into her to get a better view, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist to steady herself. The younger Bella hoped she didn't notice the shiver that ran through her body or the increase in her pulse at her neck.

That was how they spent the rest of their night, Chloe perched on Beca's shoulder, taking in everything she had to say, and Beca feeling so completely content in her friend's arms. Occasionally Chloe would shift or say something, resulting in her breath tickling Beca's ear, and Beca would have to clamp down on a blush or a trail of goose bumps, but it was perfect. The heat of Chloe's body at her back seeping into her bones. Beca wished that moment was her reality. That her and Chloe spent long nights in each other's arms talking about music before curling up together in bed each night. She knew it was cliché, but it was what she wanted.

Finally it became so late, Chloe started to doze off on Beca's shoulder, pulling the petite girl closer to her in her sleep. Really Beca didn't mind, but she thought Chloe might. After all, Chloe had Tom. So she gently shook her friend awake and walked her the five feet to the door. Chloe gave her one of her favorite hugs, hanging on for what seem like a good minute or two. They both pulled back slightly dazed and hazy. Beca just attributed their muddled states to fatigue. Chloe was just about to leave when she paused, turning fully to Beca.

"I almost forgot." Chloe reached back and pulled something out from the back of her shirt. "I got this for you." She put the object in Beca's hands. It was the can of red bull she wanted. Well probably not _the_ _can_ , but it was the new flavor she wanted to try. She couldn't believe it. Beca found herself flinging her arms around Chloe for the first time without Chloe initiating first. As soon as she did it, Beca wanted to pull back, feeling embarrassed and surprised by her own actions. She had already committed to the action, so she just stuck it out, hoping for the best. It must have taken Chloe by surprise too because it takes her a moment before she reciprocates the hug, but then she's burying her face in Beca's hair.

"Thanks Chlo."

Chloe presses a kiss to the top of Beca's head before they separate. "What are best friends for."

Chloe gives her a soft genuine smile before she goes. Then it's just Beca and the can of red bull Chloe gave her. She cradles the prized item to her chest, not quite believing Chloe bought it for her. That Chloe cared that much. She knew that was dangerous because everyone who ever cared for her left in one way or another. Her dad had escaped to a new life with Shelia and her mom escaped within herself, never home, burying herself in work. Beca knew it wasn't fair to group him in, but even her grandpa left. The one person who took the time to get to know her and believed in her like no one else did. The one person that supported her emotionally and physically. The last person she knowingly let in. Beca knew he didn't have a choice in his death, but he had promised to be there when she made it big and now he never would be at that show. Her being at Barden really only made it worse because it pushed off that moment further back in time. Making it less and less likely he could have been around to see her make it big if he just would have stayed alive longer. Making her grudge and anger at the situation stupid.

And Chloe, well Beca had left her before she could leave her. Which she knew would have happened because Chloe was slowly doing so before she left, spending more and more time with Jason. That's why this thing with Chloe was dangerous because she was slowly becoming everything Beca ever wanted and needed through her high school years. She was the one thing that would have cut through all her bullshit and made her stop all of her self-destructive ways. She would have been able to make the anger and feelings of not being enough brought on by her parents' absences dissolve. She would have allowed Beca the space to properly morn her grandpa, instead of letting it manifest into just another disappointment in life. Another hand dealt to her by her role as _'the friend'_. Beca would have never felt the need to bury herself in the bodies of other people for warmth and worth. She would have never drowned herself in alcohol to numb herself to make it all okay. She would have never been the punk breaking into places and vandalizing them just to feel alive. The sad thing was, she was comfortable with that way of functioning. Not fully feeling anything. Chloe was ruining that for her, making her want more. Chloe was that pure beautiful woman of her dreams she escaped to at night when her walls were down. Dreams she didn't want tainted by her darkness. Especially not when Chloe was real now.

Sure there was Jesse, but Jesse was only ever supposed to be a distraction. He came right around the time her grandpa had died and he seemed like the safest option to escape into with the lowest risk of getting attached. After all he had brown eyes, brown hair and was male, everything that was the opposite of the girl she craved at the time that only existed in her dreams. From day one of their relationship, Beca had resigned herself to the fact that one day Jesse would leave or she would. She knew it was a temporary relationship. She knew that made her a horrible person because he was fully invested. At the time, though, she only cared about herself, drowning in grief and anger. For some reason, he stuck around long past their breakup for reasons she could not fathom. If she was honest with herself, there was still a part of her that expected him to disappear one day. After all the only good quality Beca thought she had was her ability to mix music and that was more of a skill than a quality. Nobody stuck around for a person's skill, no matter how talented they were.

That's why she couldn't answer those questions at the riff-off. How did she tell someone, the embodiment of everything good in the world in human form, that they were the reason she was broken. That it all started with her, the only friend Beca had as a child, and ended with the death of her grandpa. That she was the first one to make her doubt herself and then everyone after made it true. No matter how much she wanted to tell Chloe, she couldn't yet because what if she did leave. The last person that could prove it all wrong. The only person left that had seen beyond her walls, the true her before everything crumbled. Beca didn't think she could handle that. All the kids in elementary and middle school had only been able to judge her on appearances. Even Aubrey could only judge her on appearances, not wanting to take the time to get to know her. So their rejection didn't matter. Chloe had taken the time, though. She actually knew Beca. If Beca actually were to let her in and she left like the rest, regardless of her reciprocating Beca's feelings or not, could destroy what little was left behind those walls. Instead of letting all those thoughts over take her, Beca concentrated on the can in her hands. The way it felt against her skin, the smooth metallic finish. Beca gently placed the can on the shelf above her bed, hoping it meant more than it probably did, before falling under her covers.

In the days that followed Chloe and Beca spent more and more time in Beca's dorm room. Eventually Chloe just started popping up randomly with coffee and snacks. They stopped meeting in the library or on the quad and just went to Beca's room instead. Beca did not have to lug a thermos all around campus anymore, tea conveniently located nearby. They hung out there so often that Kimmy Jin only seemed to ever come back to the room to sleep or pick up a textbook, mocking Beca as she left. Each day Beca expected the questions from the night of the riff-off to pop up again, prepping herself with half-true answers that gave just enough information to give Chloe a glimpse at the truth, but never the whole thing. Only the questions never came up again. There were moments when Beca was sure they would come up, Chloe looking at her over a textbook for a moment to long, looking like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. But whenever Beca would meet her eyes, she'd just smile at Beca and then go back to working on whatever she was working on.

The number of mash ups Beca put together increased. Chloe was always interested in what she was working on. Since most of Beca's mixes seemed to center around Chloe, she had to always have two mash-ups available, one centered around her childhood friend and another that she could show her childhood friend. She also had to be careful when she worked on each one because Chloe had a tendency of sneaking up behind Beca and stealing her head phones so she could listen to what she was working on. Yet another thing she found herself letting Chloe do that she would normally berate anyone else for doing. With how late Beca stayed up mixing some nights, there were still late night visits involving _sleepytime tea_ when Chloe couldn't get to sleep. Only they involved a pajama clad Chloe and the two spread out on Beca's bed, a movie softly playing in the background. Beca not grumbling nearly as much about having to watch a movie as normal. After all, Chloe knew she didn't actually hate them.

Jesse had showed up a few times early in the morning to take Beca to breakfast to find a bed tousled Chloe quietly sneaking out of his best friend's room. Whenever Chloe noticed Jesse standing there just smirking at her, her cheeks would immediately color and she would sheepishly greet him before running off. He started making comments about it to Beca, who would deny anything was going on. Which was the truth because it all was innocent. Nothing but sleep, tea, and cuddling was happening. Then the Chloe appearances started cutting into the time he had scheduled with Beca, finding Chloe in Beca's room several times when he dropped by for their weekly movie-cations. Then it seemed like every time he stopped by Chloe was leaving as he was entering. So finally one day he made a simple request in the middle of one of the films they were watching during a movie-cation day. He knew Beca wouldn't mind the interruption, it was not like she was watching the movie.

"I want to meet her."

"What?" Beca's brow furrowed.

"I want to meet Chloe."

"You've already met her."

"I want to get to know her. I want to have an actual conversation with her."

"Why?"

Jesse shrugs. "I don't know. You spend a lot of time together. I want to make sure she's a good enough friend for you."

It wasn't a farfetched request. Jesse normally was the one to steer Beca towards certain people in high school. Given they were all make out buddies in clubs, but he was usually good at reading people. He was always the one to point out to Beca the people that were interested in her. Out of all the people he steered her towards, he was never wrong about their intentions or general personality, given a five minute conversation. Jesse always acted like a big brother in that way, keeping her safe. That's basically what he wanted to do with Chloe. Check her out, see what her intentions were, and if they were true.

"You make it sound like I'm some misbehaved dog that pees on everything or something."

Jesse smirks at her. "Well you have your moments."

Beca throws a pillow at him and mutters. "Whatever."

There was a pause. "So can I?"

"What?"

"Can you set up a doubles friend date thing so I can get to know her?"

"Dude, never say _doubles_ and _friend_ again together aaand… maybe."

Jesse shot her an incredulous look. "What do you mean maybe?"

"It's pretty obvious, man. Maybe means maybe. Like maybe I'll say yes, maybe I'll say no. Depends on how I feel." She shrugged.

"What if I get you a case of red bull?"

"Make it two."

"Deal!" Jesse beamed at her, feeling accomplished even though he just had to bribe his best friend so he could get to know her crush better. He figured it was worth it. Although Jesse held up his end of the agreement, delivering two cases of red bull two days later, Beca took longer to uphold her end. And, like the first conversation, he had to initiate it.

On the day in question, Chloe and Beca were laid out on a patch of grass on the quad, Chloe insisting they go outside because it was such a nice day. Beca had protested, claiming she was allergic to the sun, only to relent when met with a pouting Chloe. Which she was still kicking herself mentally for caving too. That's why Beca was leaning against a tree, legs crossed under her laptop, as she worked on a mix. Her headphones askew so she could still hear Chloe, who had her head resting on Beca's hip as she lay on her back, looking up at the tree's leaves above. Chloe hummed, shifting her eyes to look up at Beca.

"So I noticed something today."

Beca's main focus was still on her laptop, half listening to the redhead at her hip. "What?"

"Well remember when we were kids you had that really cute pair of keds that had butterflies on them? I was totally jealous of them, but you'd never let me try them on and you'd wear them like aaaall the time."

Beca chanced a glance down at Chloe, not sure where she would take the conversation. "Yeah, so?"

"Weeeell, would you let me try them on now?" Chloe's face was full of such hope and longing and something else. Something Beca should have noticed because Chloe loved poking fun at her. Anything she could do to get Beca flustered or catch her off guard, Chloe would do it, whether she was aware of what she was doing or not. It was like it was her newest hobby. So Beca really should have noticed that glint of mischief in her friend's eye, but she was too busy looking at her computer screen.

She scoffed, amused at Chloe's request. "Sure, if you can find them. I was like 8 when I had them. They're like long gone Chlo."

"That's funny because I could have sworn I saw them on the feet of a teddy bear in the back of your closet." A smirk was slowly working its way onto Chloe's lips. Beca froze at the utterance.

She muttered under her breath, "Mr. Snuggums."

Chloe immediately rolled onto her stomach, head perched in her hands, a full smile in place, victorious. "Mr. Snuggums, huh? Well do you think he'd mind if I borrowed them?"

Beca's eyes snapped to Chloe's, wide, her cheeks flushing soon after. "I don't know what you are talking about." Her eyes then snapped back to her laptop screen, suddenly more invested than she was before in whatever was on the screen.

"Hmmm… You know, I don't think I ever met this Mr. Snuggums guy either. We were best friends weren't we?" Chloe looked up at her with big blue eyes.

Beca pretended to be exasperated when she was really putty in Chloe's hands if she kept looking at her like that. "Fine… If you must know." Beca's voice got quieter. "He was banished to the attic because big girls didn't sleep with stuff animals."

Chloe's eyes welled with empathy. "That must have been tough."

Beca snorted, looking back to her laptop. "He's an inanimate object Chloe. I'm sure he was fine."

"I meant you, silly." Chloe shoved Beca playfully, smile in place.

Beca just shrugged, her jaw setting, trying not to let it show how much a stupid teddy bear she had when she was five meant to her.

Chloe's suddenly went wide in panic. "Oh my god! Don't tell me it was like when that squirrel you use to feed outside your window everyday disappeared. You totes cried for like three days."

Beca scowled. "I did not! Fredrick was perfectly fine. He moved to Maine, he sent me post cards and everything."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile at the positively adorable details of the story she had either forgotten or never been told. "Oh, yeah? Well what about Mr. Snuggums? Did he run away or something? Why isn't he at home?"

The petite brunette visibly stiffened, centering all her attention on her laptop, as she mumbled out a barely audible reply. "He gets lonely."

"Aaaaw! You have to be one of the most adorable humans to ever exist!" Chloe cooed at her.

"No!" Beca scowled, her cheeks deepening in color.

"I'm sorry Becs. I didn't know Mr. Snuggums was such a sore subject. I totes won't bring him again, but it's such an adorable name… just like you." Chloe's smile grew bigger as she sat up and mimicked Beca's cross legged position, facing her.

Beca sputtered before looking Chloe in the eye and firmly stating, "I was like five, okay and I'm not adorable. You should just… you know… like stop. Dude, it's, like, not cool."

Chloe couldn't seem to help herself, Beca's cheeks still bright red and a small pout forming. "But Beeeca, it's _sooo_ true. You got post cards from a squirrel you named Fredrick who little Beca thought moved to Maine." Beca grumbled under her breath as Chloe continued to talk, "That's because he did move to Maine." "Then you have a teddy bear, I've never heard of, that you call Mr. Snuggums and brought with you so he wouldn't be lonely. How is that not the most adorable thing _EVER_! It's not my fault you get easily flustered. Which is totes adorable too by the way. " As if to prove her point, she pushed the hair that fell into Beca's face back, her fingers lightly grazing Beca's forehead and down her cheek. Beca's blush spreads to her neck, as she sputtered.

Chloe's smile grows. "See adorable."

Beca huffs, "I'm NOT adorable!"

Chloe just coos at her and Beca grumbles in response, trying to go back to mixing. But Chloe was not done yet.

She taps Beca's nose after each word as she speaks. "Cutest most pint sized human."

Beca tries to deny it, but Chloe just taps her nose again. "So cute."

Beca tries to scowl, but the action was punctuated by a small Disney princess sized sneeze. Her eyes go wide, slightly shocked by her own sneeze, blinking owlishly. Chloe just "Aaaaaws!" at her and clasps her hands under her own chin as if looking at a kitten she was trying not to pet. Beca, completely mortified and defeated, groans, pushing her laptop to the side, and pulls her knees up to her chest so she can perch her arms on them and then hide her face in her arms. "No, I'm not!" Beca pouted.

"But you are." Beca just burrowed further into her arms.

"Come back." Chloe requested, poking Beca in the side.

Beca just moved away from the invasion of space, answering with a petulant, "no."

Chloe whined, "Beeeeca! I'll let you pick the next movie we watch?"

"I hate movies." Beca grumbled in the same petulant voice.

"We both know that's a lie." Chloe threw back amused, but the younger Bella didn't move.

So Chloe tried a new tactic. "I'll let you pick where we go for lunch?"Beca perked up slightly at the offer, peeking out from her arms. Chloe's smile was starting to grow again, knowing she was close to getting Beca to come out from hiding. So, she tacked on, "I'll pay?"

Beca immediately bound up from her position, kneeling as she started packing up her laptop. "Deal!"

Chloe's face shifted into confusion, looking like she misinterpreted the situation, worry seeping in. "What are you doing?"

"Going to lunch with you." It was stated like it was the most obvious thing ever, Chloe's smile instantly re-blossomed in response.

They had just both gotten to their feet and dusted any loose grass off themselves when Beca's phone chimed. She huffed as she fished the device out her pocket, like it was biggest inconvenience. After all it was the one thing keeping her away from her true love in life, food. Well there was also her love for red bull and music… and her growing feelings for Chloe that felt a lot like love, but you get the picture.

Beca opened her phone. It was a text from Jesse.

 _J-Man:_ Lunch?

Beca was ready to cast off the text easily as Jesse having bad timing, when she remembered she actually had plans with him today for lunch. She had completely forgotten. She felt slightly guilty as she typed out her response, she had not been hanging out with him as much as she used to. Not that she would ever admitted it, but she kind of missed the idiot and his movie trivia.

 _BeCaw:_ Dude, I completely forgot. I'm just headed out to lunch with Chloe and she's paying. So, another time?

Instead of texting her back, Jesse calls her back. She picks up immediately, wincing as he practically yells as he speaks, clearly in, what Beca calls, excited puppy mode. "Can I come with?"

Beca flashed Chloe, who was patiently waiting two feet away, an apologetic smile as she responses to Jesse, brows furrowing. "What?"

"I said, can I come with?" Jesse states, still excited as ever. Beca remains silent, contemplating the pros and cons of finally letting Jesse be in the same room with Chloe. All the possible embarrassment that he would bring with his presence. Jesse cuts into her thoughts. "Come on Beeeecaw! You were supposed to be having lunch with _ME_." There was another pause. Beca glances at Chloe who was just looking at her curiously. Figuring Beca wasn't going to say anything, Jesse continued with his second argument. "Besides, we had a deal. I give you two cases of red bull and you let me meet with Chloe. And _I_ have given you two cases of red bull." He whined at the end. Although Beca couldn't actually see him, she could picture him stomping his foot like a 2 year old.

Beca sighs, he had a point. "Fine! Hold on loser, I'll ask her."

Jesse waited patiently as Beca covered the mouth piece and turned to look at Chloe. She rolled her eyes as she made her plea. "I was supposed to have lunch with Jesse today, but I forgot. He wants to know if he can come with us."

Chloe's smile had dropped at first, but reappeared as Beca talked. She hurriedly replied, "Yeah! That'd be great. Totes okay!" The older Bella's inflection fit what she was saying, but her newly reformed smile was strained, not at all sincere. Beca really couldn't do anything though. Chloe had said it was okay. Maybe something else was bothering her.

Beca turned back to her phone. "Okay, you're in. I'll text you where we're going."

Jesse was overflowing with glee. "Thanks Becs! You won't regret this! I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I won't even mention that time you and that guy and that girl-"

Her eyes went wide, cutting him off immediately. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you-"

She hung up before he could finish. Beca blinked a few times, hoping she had not just made the biggest mistake of her short life, before turning to Chloe. "Ready?"

There was that genuine smile again. Beca wasn't sure what had brought it on, but it made Beca smile shyly back. "Yep." Chloe popped the 'p' and grabbed Beca's hand, interlacing them as they walked. It was like Chloe's moment of hesitation never existed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They brighten my day. I'm posting earlier so I don't have to worry about fitting it in on Thanksgiving Day. To all of those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! To all of you who don't, I hope you have a fantastic day! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It was certainly fun to write._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 9

They wound up going to this small hole in the wall pizza place that Beca was addicted to. She ate there at least twice a week and, if it weren't for Chloe being around so much going on about healthy diets, she would probably eat there every day. Beca made sure that they were sat at a table. Normally she would have requested a booth, liking the privacy and security the high backed enclosed seats brought, but she figured a table would be better. Then there wouldn't be that awkward moment where Beca had to decide whether or not to sit next to Chloe or across from her. The latter would result in Jesse sitting next to her and an interrogation like setting, both of them looking intently at Chloe as Jesse peppered her with questions because Jesse would definitely have questions. The first option would involve a handsy Chloe and a lot of suggestive remarks from Jesse, leading to weeks worth of jokes at her expense. So a table was definitely safer. There were four sides and no two people would be directly sitting side by side. It was the safest option.

Beca and Chloe were there before Jesse. Of course Chloe chose to sit on one side of Beca, her back to the door. They both pretended to go over the menus, well at least Beca did. She already knew what she wanted. The whole time Beca tried to ignore how strangely silent Chloe was, usually having some remark about something, no matter how small. Then the bell over top the door chimed and Beca instantly looked up, happy for the distraction.

There was Jesse already acting like an idiot, far too excited for what was supposed to be a casual lunch between friends. But no, in Jesse's mind it was something much more that had a specific movie reference that sprung to mind. All of those scenes involving fathers meeting their daughter's boyfriends playing through. So he had dressed the part. He had slicked his hair to one side, put on his nicest dress shirt, tucked his shirt into a black pair of well fitted dress pants, and topped the look off with a pair of sunglasses hanging from the top of his shirt that had one more button unbuttoned than needed to be. Beca had no idea what look he was going for, but it came off as a cross between a classic 50s sitcom dad and a douche-y business man. She just glared at him as he approached, knowing he was already screwing this up. He was completely oblivious, giving her two thumbs up and motioning that he had her back. Beca was just happy Chloe couldn't see him… yet.

He finally made it to the table and sat down. At the new presence, Chloe had beamed at him only to do a double take, trying to hide the amusement and confusion at Jesse's strange appearance. Beca just continued to glare at him, trying to telepathically tell him not to do anything else stupid, but of course then he had to speak.

"I'm not afraid to go back to prison," he blurted out. Trying to come off natural, but failing. Both girls just stared at him.

Beca spoke first, chastising him. "Dude, you've never been to prison."

Jesse just shrugged, looking pointedly at Chloe. "I'm just saying, I'm not afraid." He took a sip of his complimentary water before barreling on with the next thing he wanted to say. "So Chloe, what do you like about Beca?" he narrowed his eyes at the girl sat across from him. Chloe just pursed her lips, clearly confused by the question, looking from Beca to Jesse and back again. Beca ground her teeth, trying not to go off on Jesse at the table.

Instead she turned to Chloe and spoke through gritted teeth. "Will you excuse us for a second?"

Beca did not wait for a response before digging her nails into Jesse's arm and pulling him out of his seat towards the hallway in the back where the bathrooms were.

"Ooooow! Beca you're hurting me." Jesse whined.

They came to an abrupt stop between the doors for the male and female bathroom. Beca roughly shoved Jesse away from her before seething in a hushed voice. "What the fuck are you doing out there!?"

Jesse eyes went wide, perspiration starting to form on his forehead. "Helping?"

"How are you helping? You look ridiculous and you just spouted some nonsense about prison and now you're giving her the third degree! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jesse looked offended, smoothing out his shirt. "Hey, this is high quality craftsmen ship." He reached for his sunglasses, as if by putting them on it would make the whole look better.

Beca slapped his hand, knocking the sunglasses to the ground. "Hey!" he proclaimed, offended. She ignored him, still seething. "I don't give a shit! I agreed to you coming to lunch with us." He was going to interject that technically he had to bribe her and then beg her to let him come with, but the glare she gave him shut him up pretty quickly. "Against my better judgement and you're not helping. You're screwing it up."

Jesse looked like a kicked puppy. "But I'm just trying to help you out. Be the father or older brother feeling things out to make sure she's worthy of you. Confirm she's into you."

Beca softened slightly at the admittance, her anger subsiding. Really Jesse always had good intentions. He was a good guy. There was never a situations before where there was someone she liked that he was meeting and she appreciated that he was willing to come off like a complete manic in order insure her happiness, but this was not one of those situations. Chloe had a boyfriend for one and they were just friends. Hence why the lunch was supposed to be a lunch among _friends_. Not whatever Jesse was turning it into. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the closet she got to a comforting gesture when not drunk.

"Dude, I like totally appreciate it and everything, but I don't need an older brother or dad figure right now. I just need my best friend to hang out with me and my childhood best friend."

Jesse smiled softly at her. "I can do that."

"Great!" She slapped him on the arm and retracted her arm back to her side. "Just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Can you like do something with your hair? I'm not going to be able to take you seriously with that _Leave it to Beaver_ doo."

Jesse was all smiles, back to his usual self. "Can do!" He immediately started to ruffle his hair into its normal boyish style.

"Let's go I'm starving." Beca stated.

"You're always hungry."

"So, I'm growing."

Jesse snorted. "Where? Out? I'm pretty sure you stopped growing vertically when you were eight."

Beca just punched him in the arm. On the way back to the table, Jesse placed his hands on Beca's hips to steer her away from colliding with a waitress carrying out a plate of pasta. He left his hand on her lower back until they were back in their seats to make sure another collision did not occur. Normally Beca would have pushed or shrugged off his hand, but they just made up and she really didn't want to spend lunch with a moping Jesse and an abnormally quiet Chloe. She tried to ignore the pair of bright blue eyes watching them as they came back from their talk. By the time they got back to the table they were all smiles, everything back to normal. Chloe seemed slightly put off, looking between the two of them, spending extra time looking at Jesse's messed up hair, but Beca didn't think much of it. She just figured she was still upset with Jesse's earlier comments. Then it was like a switch and she had that smile reserved for Beca in place, leaning towards her.

"So Becs, what are you thinking about getting?"

Before Beca could answer, Jesse cut in, smirking. "A supreme, minus the green peppers, right? The biggest pizza for the _tiniest_ person."

Beca shot him an unappreciative look, grumbling. "Always the short jokes."

Chloe just squeezed Beca's knee, getting her full attention. "Well, it is one of your many adorable features."

The combination of Chloe's hand on her knee combined with that smile made Beca blush instantly as she struggled to stammer out a reply. "Uh-um… tha-thanks Chlo." She was berating herself as soon as she was done speaking, annoyed she hadn't protested the compliment like normal. The bright smile Chloe sent her way almost made her feel like it was worth it, almost. She didn't dare look at Jesse, she could just imagine the stupid grin on his face.

Sure enough it was there, clear in his voice as he decided to put his two cents in, mocking her knowingly. "Adorable, huh?"

Luckily the waitress chose that moment to drop by for their drink order. She was one of those veteran waitresses with just the right combination of friendly banter and no-nonsense attitude if you got out of line. The type of people Beca understood.

"So, what can I get you to drink?"

Chloe cut in first, smile slightly to enthused and calculated to be normal. "Oh, I'll take an ice tea and Becs here will take a Dr. Pepper." She looked pointedly at Jesse as she said the next part. "It's one of her favorites." Then she looked to Beca, genuine smile in place. "Right Becs?"

"Right…"Beca said hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure what happened. If she didn't know any better she would have said Chloe just glared at Jesse, but that was crazy because Chloe did not glare at anyone. Not even people that were extremely rude. Instead of over analyzing Chloe's expression. She just shook off the notion, giving Chloe a small smile.

The waitress turned to Jesse. "And what can I get you hun?"

"Oh, I'll just stay with water." He smiled kindly at the waitress.

They spent the next few minutes deciding how many pizzas to get and what to put on each one. Finally, they just decided on getting three individual pizzas, each wanting something different and not agreeing to only eat one fourth of a pizza when another got half of a pizza. Well Beca being the one to mainly have a problem with it, not wanting to share. When their drinks came they put in their pizza orders. Then conversation turned to things outside of pizza and food.

"So how's Beca doing as a Bella? Does she just sit in the corner and pout the whole time?" Jesse smirked.

Beca glared at him, but Chloe was the one to answer with a kind smile. "No she's actually really good! Her choreography is sometimes a little off, but I'm helping her. So she should get it in no time." She smiled fondly at Beca.

"Really?" Jesse stated, smiling knowingly at Beca. Chloe's brow furrowed at the comment, her mouth starting to open to ask him about his statement.

Beca's eyes briefly went wide, quickly working through what Chloe said, looking for a new way in which to direct the conversation. Knowing Jesse would most likely reveal her crush while subtly trying to hint at it. The boy was as subtle as a jackhammer at 1 am. The first thing that came to mind, would definitely distract Chloe, but she really shouldn't be bringing it up in front of Jesse. She hadn't told him about it, but Chloe's mouth was quickly starting to form words and it was the only thing she had. So she went for it, scoffing. "Really? With my private audition, you didn't think I'd be good?"

Chloe of course went for it, a perfect moment to embarrass and fluster Beca laid out for her. Her whole demeanor turned flirty as she answered. "Well I may have been distracted by other things." She winked. Beca's cheeks turned a light almost unnoticeable pink. If the look on Chloe's face was any indication, the other Bella definitely noticed.

Jesse cut in clearly confused. "You tried out with everyone else?"

"Well, we kind of bumped into each other in the showers. Great acoustics!" Chloe winked at Beca again before giving her full attention to Jesse.

"Wait… So you, like met in the showers and…" he pursed his lips hoping someone would fill him in.

Chloe seemed a tad over joyed to be the one to do it. Beca just sat there sipping her Dr. Pepper, pretending she was invisible. It wasn't working.

"Yeah, Becs has the most beautiful voice." Chloe took the time to send a beaming smile Beca's way before turning back to Jesse. "She was singing. So I just invited myself into her shower stall. It was pretty aca-awesome. It's not everyday someone sings your lady jam."

Beca choked on her soda. Chloe instantly placed a hand on her back, patting it. She then rubbed soothingly up and down the length of Beca's spine. It felt really nice, warmth filling her chest, almost worth choking to death on soda.

Chloe worriedly asked her, as if nothing she said could have caused the reaction, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, completely fine. Just almost died drinking soda." Beca's voice was strained.

Jesse ignored the whole thing, in slight shock. "Wait… So you guys were in a shower together? Singing?... Like completely naked, singing?"

"Yep!" Chloe replied, seeming far too pleased with herself. She kept rubbing soothingly over Beca's back for a few more minutes before retracting her hand. Beca missed the warmth, which was ridiculous, but true.

There was a glint in Jesse's eyes. She knew he was going to say something embarrassing. She just knew it. So Beca tried to redirect the conversation. "I wonder where our pizzas are? It's been a while, huh?"

It was weak. She knew it was weak and she really couldn't blame Jesse for barreling right through it, but she could definitely be mad at him for what he said next.

"What is it with you and showers?" He jostled Beca's shoulder. She just grumbled, not amused. "Remember that one time in high school when that girl with the really big-"

Beca's eyes went wide, blushing a deep red. What was Jesse doing? He wasn't supposed to be embarrassing her or telling possibly inappropriate stories. So she did the only thing she could think of. She stomped down on his foot. That shut him up. Well kind of.

"OOOOW!" He glared at Beca. She just casually took a sip from her drink, acting completely innocent.

Chloe sent them both another confused searching look. Then the smile was back, acting mildly mock offended as she spoke. "Are you saying I'm not Beca's first shower buddy?"

A smirk immediately showed its self on Jesse's face and he was just about to say something when he caught Beca glaring at him. He closed his mouth and gulped, rethinking what he was going to say for the sake of his toes. "Nah! Just you."

Chloe smiled nudging Beca playfully. "Well I got to see the goods, right? And that's all that matters. Totes made my day." Beca could feel her face warming to new levels, she couldn't look at either one of them.

"Good that they certainly are." Jesse said off handily, like it was his name he was reciting. Beca instantly kicked him in the shin, mouth agape. Chloe's smile had fallen slightly and her body had visibly stiffened at the remark. Beca did not take notice, too busy hitting Jesse, but the treblemaker certainly did.

"OOOOW!" Jesse let out, rubbing his shin.

Thankfully, that was the exact moment the waitress brought their pizzas. Beca couldn't be happier to let the current conversation die. "Oooh! Look pizza!" was her exclamation to put a final end to it. They all spent the next few minutes eating in awkward silence. Beca had the strange feeling that Chloe was slowly moving closer to her throughout the meal. When they were all done, their waitress came back around and Chloe kind of aggressively stated Beca and her would be on one bill, before asking for a hot cup of tea. The tea quickly came, Chloe took a few sips and then asked Beca if she wanted any with the sweetest tenderest smile in place. Beca politely declined, her own fond smile intact. They remained just looking at each other. It was nice, like they were in their own little bubble. All fond smiles and soft eyes directed at each other. Just the two of them. Beca couldn't think of anything more perfect, her eyes beginning their journey down to Chloe's lips. A journey they seemed to be taking a lot more often recently. Then the bubble popped. Jesse's scoff at the whole thing, which Chloe did not appreciate, pulling their gazes from one another. Turning a curious gaze to the boy.

"What?"

"It's just… Beca hates tea."

Chloe smiles warmly, a mild superior air mixed in. "No, Becs loves tea. We drink it all the time together." she turns her smile on the girl in question, smiling fondly at her. Beca can't stop herself from returning it. Wanting to sink into the world they were just in, just the two of them, moments ago.

"Ha, sure. I wonder why."

Both women turned to Jesse at his statement. Chloe mildly offended and Beca trying to tell him to _'shut up'_ with her gaze alone. "I don't know what you are implying, but Beca drinks tea all the time. She has a cupboard full of tea. Right, Beca?" Chloe shifted closer to her, placing her hand on Beca's thigh and lightly squeezing. Both pairs of eyes turned to her. She just stared owlishly at them, not exactly sure what to say. Jesse obviously knew the truth. Finally letting out sheepishly, "Um…yeah." She then took a long sip of her Dr. Pepper so she wouldn't have to talk anymore.

Jesse mumbled under his breathe, "That's really convincing." Beca sent him a pointed glare and he instantly shut up. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him before scooting closer to Beca.

Then she directed her full attention to Beca again, her smile back at full blast, her actions bordering on flirty as she trailed her fingers up and down Beca's forearm. "Did you want to watch a movie after this? You totes owe me from before."

Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly and was going to reluctantly concede, but Jesse cut in before she could reply.

"Beca hates movies."

"No she doesn't." Chloe moved even closer to Beca, looking pointedly at Jesse.

"Yes she does." He looked smug as he tacked on, "She's hates them so much she's never seen one to the end. She always falls asleep or gets distracted by her mixes when we watch them."

It was Chloe's turn to scoff, shifting just a little closer to Beca. "We used to watch movies all the time as kids. We had marathons every Friday."

Jesse was starting to get defensive, after all he knew Beca. She was _his_ best friend and if she liked movies he would know. It was his thing and he shared it with Beca. "So! I bet she fell asleep during all of those too."

Chloe's volume rose and stare hardened a fraction more, as she placed a possessive arm around Beca's waist. "No, we watched a shit ton of rom coms and she loved them. She saw all of them to the end."

Jesse leaned across the table, his own volume rising. "Ha! That's the genre she hates the most. They're too predictable."

Chloe pulled Beca impossibly closer into her side, so she was practically sitting on Chloe's lap. "Maybe you just picked the wrong ones because we used to watch them all the time."

"Oh, yeah well maybe she was lying to you."

"Well maybe you just have horrible taste in movies."

Jesse gasped as if he had been slapped. "Take it back!"

"No, Beca tell him." Chloe eyes didn't leave Jesse's, challenging him.

"Yeah, tell her Beca." He fired back, glaring at Chloe.

Beca just sat there gaping like a fish, Chloe's body pushed up against her's not helping, not sure what to say because they were both right. As a kid she loved movies and she had seen them to the end. As an adult she hated them and, yeah, she had lied to Jesse about having never seen a movie in its entirety, but for good reason. She had never wanted to see another one from beginning to end. The endings were the worst. It was always the part were the main character went on to their happily ever after and the friend was left behind. She didn't want to be reminded that she would always be left behind. She was reminded of the fact in real life enough as is. It wasn't necessary for her to sit through two hours of predictable lead up to just learn what she already knew. So yeah she hated movies, but she loved movies when she believed Chloe was her's. Well in the sense that anyone is ever really anyone else's. No matter what she said it would be a lie and the other person would know it. They would be hurt. So she just sat there, not able to form words, let alone enjoy the feeling of being essentially claimed by Chloe Beale.

Apparently she was taking too long because they both turned to her, exclaiming, "Beca?"

She yet again had to thank their waitress for her impeccable timing. Their waitress choosing that exact moment to stop by with their checks. Beca quickly scrambled for them, slipping out of Chloe's grasp, heading for the register. The only thing she said before she left was that she would pay for them and she'd meet them out front. That's exactly what she did. When she went outside Chloe and Jesse were still glaring at each other, but at least they weren't spilling anymore of her secrets or asking her to confirm anything they said. She tried to put on an air that nothing was out of the ordinary, but it just made her come off more awkward than she already was. Then Jesse was saying goodbye and Chloe immediately interlaced their fingers, pulling Beca along after her at a pace slightly quicker than a comfortable walking pace.

Chloe was fuming all the way to Beca's dorm room, seeming to cool down the closer they got. When they came to a stop outside, she finally looked at Beca, softening. The older girl suddenly became shy and vulnerable, only briefly meeting Beca's gaze before redirecting her eyes to Beca's hand she was playing with.

"You would tell me if you didn't like movies, right?"

"Of course."

Chloe met her eyes, searching. "Beca, do you like movies?"

It was Beca's turn to look shyly away before meeting Chloe's eyes again. In that instant she let a small part of her walls be chipped away. Her eyes sincere and face softening, fear just at the edges. For once she answered Chloe completely honestly. Chloe knew. "I-I like watching movies with you."

Which was true. Chloe made the stories seem real, probable even. With Jesse it wasn't like that. It had nothing to do with him having bad taste in movies, like Chloe suggested. He just reminded her of her role, _'the friend'_. She had never seen him in or felt any other way towards him, even when they were dating. Where Chloe had made her feel everything, sometimes all at once. She was the only one. So when she watched movies with Chloe anything felt possible because the idea that Chloe actually existed seemed impossible. Yet there she was right in front of Beca.

That was the problem though. Chloe made her hope for more. Believe in more. In that instant, a small hole in her walls for Chloe to take a peak in, she wanted to kiss her. Tom and all other obstacles were forgotten because Chloe was seeing a small guarded part of her and was still standing there. Chloe's hand was still in her's and it would be so easy to pull her in and connect their lips. So incredibly easy. Before she could make a choice, Chloe made one for them both. Using their linked hands she pulled Beca into her, but not for a kiss, for a hug. It was one of Beca's favorite hugs, Chloe slowly sinking into her body, nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck taking in a deep breath. Beca hugged Chloe just as tightly back for once, letting her eyes close and body fully relax into it, surrounded by that scent that was so Chloe. She needed that hug and wanted it. She wanted it to be a forever type thing she could fall into whenever she needed that warm comforting hope. Beca knew better, knew it was temporary. But she didn't care. She would take what she could get until there was no more. Until Chloe left just like the rest. They always left, after all. Why would she be any different.

Then there was the muffled second question. "Do you like tea?"

Beca hesitated for a moment, her breath hitching in her throat. They were so close Chloe could feel the breath knock around in Beca's chest before it settled, she just nuzzled in further. "It's okay," was what Beca settled on.

Chloe voices seemed smaller than before, more fragile. "You don't have to make it anymore."

"But I want to."

There was a pause. All the unspoken words that she could tack on hanging there in the air. Beca feared for a second that she said too much. That she revealed too much. She figured Chloe would be letting go of her any second now, but she didn't. She just pulled Beca closer. Beca was quick to reciprocate, nuzzling into Chloe's collar bone, pressing her nose into the soft material there. The scent of spring and warm summer days, of Chloe, filling her nostrils. She felt so incredibly safe and cared for in her friend's embrace. Chloe was still there. She was staying in her arms. She wasn't leaving yet.

"Thank you," was what Chloe finally said.

They stood there interlocked for what felt like forever, lulled by the gentle movements of their bodies moving to just keep existing. Even though Beca knew Chloe was destined to leave her, it was okay. In that moment it was okay. She could do this, whatever this was. One minute feeling like an eternity in Chloe's arms. But somehow, on its own when Beca was alone, an eternity was never enough.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _The "I'm not afraid to go back to prison" and line about what Chloe thought about Beca I took from online articles about what to do when a father meets their daughter's boyfriend for the first time. I wanted to originally find clips from movies for inspiration, but couldn't find any. So I found these instead. I think they worked well. Hope you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all of the feedback! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I'm continuing on the fluff train while slowly developing things. There is still a lot of story left to go. Everything is just going at its own pace. Without further a due, I give you the next chapter. (It's really early morning, so still counts as Thursday! Even if I haven't slept yet.) Hope you like it!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 10

Beca was wasting away her morning productively, working on yet another mash-up. The whole time trying not to check her phone. She had texted Chloe earlier about the five dollar bill she found walking to class and suggested they go spend it together. Which would also entail Beca getting her Chloe fix before 2 pm. Beca would be lying if she wasn't ecstatic about the possibility. Chloe hadn't messaged her back yet and it was going on 4 pm. With each passing moment the petite woman found her eyes straying more frequently to her phone because Chloe was an immediate text replier. Unless she was busy. Then it was five to ten minutes and she'd reply. She just had to wait for the perfect moment when the professor wasn't looking. So, naturally, Beca was beginning to worry something had happened to her friend that led to her inability to use her thumbs. The more time that passed the more anxious she became and outlandish the scenarios she thought up were.

Her first theory made her visibly cringe, but it was better than the other options. After all Beca didn't really want to picture Chloe having an afternoon sex-capade with Tom in the showers. It was a likely situation, given Beca was pretty sure that was what was happening that day Chloe and her harmonized Chloe's lady jam. The redhead also seemed to be just as enthused about such things as Beca was in high school about having conquests with people with blue eyes. Given all of Beca's conquests, no matter if they included making out or more, had been with blue eyed people, Jesse being the solo exception, Chloe's enthusiasm for sex could be considered pretty high.

Her next theory was more tame, not any more appealing, but tame. Aubrey always seemed to randomly high-jack Chloe for serious aca-business meetings. Which always left Beca rolling her eyes and Aubrey glaring at her. But even during those meetings Chloe would find a second to send off a text to Beca. So she moved onto the next theory, Chloe being stuck in a Chinese finger trap like when they were kids. That one didn't seem any more likely though, considering Chloe would probably just activate voice activation, using her nose, and call Beca or Aubrey to come help her. Besides, they weren't that hard to get out of.

Then Beca's next theory came to mind, what if Chloe was kidnapped. Sure the rational part of Beca knew that it was a ridiculous theory, but at the same time it was Chloe. The embodiment of sunshine in a beautiful bubbly package. Who wouldn't want that? As time passed the more convinced Beca became that Chloe had been kidnapped and not only had Chloe been kidnapped, but that she had been kidnapped by the mob. The mob who cut off Chloe's thumbs. That was why she couldn't text Beca back. The more she stewed over it, the more worried she became until she decided to do the one thing she vowed never to do. She was going to text Aubrey for help.

She had just whipped out her phone when there was a knock at the door. Beca quickly sprinted to it because surely it was Aubrey. After all, out of the two of them, Aubrey was far more organized and on top of things. So surely the older Bella was far ahead of her, already forming a search party. Only when she flings open the door to her room, it's not Aubrey beaming at her, but Chloe. Chloe… in a Native American costume.

Beca had to take a moment to compose herself. One because she just spent the last few hours thinking up all the horrible things that could have happened to the very healthy and completely safe ginger in front of her. And, two, because Chloe looked absolutely adorable in a short brown strapped dress with fringe at the top, a head band with feathers attached, two braided locks of copper hair, and two stripes painted under each eye. Once Beca overcame her slight daze, brought on by Chloe's appearance, she felt like hitting her head repeatedly against the door. She had completely forgotten about Aubrey's most recent plan to raise money for the Bellas by going around once a month, dressed according to the Holiday of the month, door to door singing songs for donations. With the realization, Beca relaxed, Chloe obviously was assigned November and was dressed for Thanksgiving. Aubrey had a strict no phones while caroling rule, even after Beca pointed out it wasn't caroling if they weren't singing Christmas songs. That didn't go over well earning the smallest Bella a few extra laps. Aubrey made a point of randomly checking up on them to be sure all rules were being enforced. So Chloe definitely wouldn't have been able to text her.

Feeling sure of everything, Beca easily starts, a small smile forming. "Hey, Chlo what's-"

Before she could finish, Chloe cut her off with, "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale! Co-captain of Barden's all female singing acapella group. And we're trying to raise enough money to go to regionals. Do you have anything to spare? Really anything would help." Chloe ended with one of her heart -warming smiles, confidence oozing through the whole speech.

Beca just blinked at her in response. "What?" Chloe just repeated herself with the same enthusiasm. Beca straightened a little. "So we're-we're doing this… we're like." Chloe just raised an eyebrow at Beca. "Okay… I don't have any money. Sooo yeah… no can do. Good luck and all."

Chloe's jaw dropped before pointedly stating, "Beca. Mitchell. You liar! I happen to know for a fact you have five dollars in your wallet _right now_."

Beca leaned her shoulder into the door frame separating her room from the hall, arms crossed and a smirk growing. "I'm sorry, Chloe was it?" Chloe looked mildly exasperated. "But are you stalking me or something? Cause I don't even know you. How would you know what's in my wallet?"

"Because you sent me a text today that you found five dollars and I should come over and help you spend it."

Beca's face shifted into fake surprise as she gestured at Chloe. "Dude, that's exactly what I told my friend earlier. Did you like kidnap her or something, like did you steal her phone? Are you physic?"

"Beca I'm being serious here. You lied in the name of aca! What am I going to do with you? You totes owe me ice cream now."

It was obvious Chloe was playing around, the glint of mischief still in her eyes. So Beca continued with the ruse, pushing a little further than she normally would be comfortable with, at least when it came to Chloe. "If you wanted to go out with me so badly you could have just said so instead of doing all this." Beca gestured at Chloe. "I'm sure my friend wouldn't mind. You're hotter anyway."

"As if!' Chloe scoffed. If Beca didn't know any better, she would have said the redhead's cheeks had turned a mild shade of pink. Chloe then stepped into Beca's personal space, poking the younger Bella in the clavicle. "Beca Mitchell, you are encourage-able. Who would have thought little adorable fun sized you would be such a player."

Beca flushed at the comment and their proximity, stuttering before finally getting out, "Can we-like-be done now? This is… I'm running out of things-things to uh say." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sure Becs! This was fun! We should do it again." Chloe beamed, bouncing in place like it wasn't strange to ask your friend to basically role play with you.

The petite girl's face scrunched up. "You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you love it." Chloe said, a flirty knowing smile accompanying a mildly husked voice.

Then Chloe was planting a lingering kiss just at the corner of, a clearly flustered, Beca's mouth before bounding into the room. Beca took a few deep breaths before following.

Even with the deep calming breaths, Beca's cool did not last long. Not with Chloe Beale clad in a Native Americans costume sprawled across the floor on her stomach, feet clad in moccasins kicking in the air, and brows lightly furrowed as she nibbled on a pencil, eyes trained on a textbook. Everything about it was breath taking, rays of sunshine perfectly caressing every inch of the redhead that was pure perfection. Then there were the moments when Chloe would look up with crystal blue eyes to catch Beca's, a small smile in place, before turning her attention back to her book, smile remaining for a few seconds before her brow would furrow again. It made Beca's heart come to a screeching stop until Chloe looked away again. Beca would go back to her own textbook. She was so happy she was spread out across her bed, back supported by pillows and her headboard. Beca wasn't sure if her legs would be able to hold her if she was standing with a single look from Chloe. She knew it was clique and Beca hated that it was, but that was how she felt.

Finally, Chloe closed her book and looked up at Beca expectantly.

Once she noticed, Beca responded. "What?"

"I, don't know… You've just been looking at me a lot. Thought maybe there was something…" Chloe looked away shyly before meeting Beca's eyes again. "Bothering you?"

Beca felt the growing panic rising in her chest as she scrambled for something to say. She couldn't just dismiss her lingering gazes. That would definitely make Chloe suspicious, looking for answers. After all, Beca had opened up about the movie and tea thing just a bit ago. She really didn't want to see the disappointed kicked puppy look on Chloe's face, which she knew would follow if she shut her down. Beca couldn't tell her the truth, not ready to basically pour out all her feelings to the adorable Native American clad woman lying on her floor. Luckily for once, Beca's mind came up with a feasible excuse.

She sighed, pushing back her hair. "I just… I feel cheated."

"What do you mean?" Chloe's lips pursed in confusion.

"Well… weren't you suppose to sing a song when I opened the door?" She couldn't help the smirk making its way across her lips.

Chloe's usual easy smile instantly slipped back into place. "Yeeeah, but there's not really any songs about Thanksgiving that are for people outside of grade school. We almost did a song called 'A Turkey Dance', but Lily refused to participate. So we just picked random songs she could beat box to and I sang." Chloe shrugged. "Besides, you totes didn't make a donation. So you don't get a song."

"Dude, how does that fit the aca guidelines and regulations of being an upstanding person?"

"Becs, really I'm up-holding them by _not_ singing. My voice is almost completely shot."

Bea's face instantly took on a mask of concern, moving to get up. "Why didn't you say anything? I'll make you some tea."

"Beca." The younger Bella instantly stopped. Chloe was smiling fondly at her as she got up. "Continue studying, I can get it." Beca went to argue, but Chloe cut her off, leaning down and kissing the shorter woman on the cheek. "You're really sweet, but I've got this." For a second Beca could have sworn Chloe's eyes flashed down to her lips, but the moment was so brief and then Chloe was sauntering off to Beca's snack cabinet. Beca found her eyes roaming over every inch of her friend. She instantly felt guilty, remembering that Tom was Chloe's boyfriend and she really shouldn't be looking at Chloe like a new song she couldn't wait to place her hands on. A song she could manipulate into a mess of sounds she could meld with her own.

To further drive the point into the forefront of her mind, Beca brought him up as Chloe went about making a cup of _'Jammin lemon Ginger'_ tea. Which was maybe an unspoken taboo because they never talked about him. "Sooo… Has Tom seen you yet? Like all dressed up and stuff?" Beca nervously played with the edge of her jeans. She really didn't want to know Tom's reaction to Chloe's outfit, but at the same time it would provide the needed distance.

The older Bella stiffened at his name, but quickly relaxed. "Nooo… Why?"

"I just… um… figured he'd- you know- like it. You look-look- you know… uh, good."

Chloe looked at Beca, a sly grin in place. "Was that your strange way of complementing me?"

"No, I mean… you do look-uh-good. I just figured he'd want-he'd like it." Beca looked away to rub the back of her neck, nerves in full affect.

"Well, thanks anyway. He won't be seeing it so I really won't know." Chloe's smile faded as she talked, turning back to what she was doing.

Beca hesitantly went forward. "Really?"

"We broke up."

"Oh." Was all Beca could come up with in reply, feeling stupid for bringing it up. She should have known this information, after all they were friends. Then again Chloe never told her. That fact gnawed at her, all her feelings of not being enough resurfacing. She quickly shoved them aside. The moment at hand not a good one for her to have a pity party for herself.

"Yeah… A day or two after the riff-off."

"Oh… Chloe, I'm really sorry." Beca planned on saying more, but Chloe cut in with one of her more jovial smiles.

"Really, it's nothing. No big deal. It was my decision." Chloe shrugged and with it washed away all of the previous signs of discontent. Beca wanted to believe her friend, but knew better. Stacie and Amy had been randomly feeding her trivia about Chloe and Tom's relationship for some time now. She didn't know why, it wasn't like it made her feel any better about her own feelings for a certain redhead. Through their random trivia unloads, she had found out that Chloe and Tom had known each other since high school. They only started dating their first year of college. From there, they've had an on and off again relationship for the past three to four years. Although, their breaks were littered with some very promising relationships, they somehow always wound up back together. Really, Beca shouldn't feel any glimmer of hope at a newly single, well for almost over a month, Chloe Beale, but it was there. It was starting, slow and warm in her chest, making every glance from Chloe a little more meaningful.

"Well, still… It's really his loss. You're-you're the most amazing person ever. So…" She looked up, catching Chloe's eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, not sure what to say next, already having said to much.

Of course, Jesse, having the most impeccable timing, bursts through Beca's dorm room door at that exact moment, breaking the rapidly building tension. Chloe turned back to what she was doing, any lingering essences of what she was thinking hidden from the younger girl. Chloe finished making her tea, taking a hearty sip, as Jesse rambled on, not noticing she was in the room.

"You know what day it is Be-Caw? It's movie-cation day!" He threw his coat off and started pulling out movie after movie. "So we have a tear jerking line-up, but a good one. Starting with _The Green Mile_. Then moving onto _Shawshank Redemption_. And finally, for the woman who claims to know the ending of every movie known to man, we have _Million Dollar Baby_." He just pulled out a bag of homemade popcorn, as he finally turned to face the two woman in the room. "So who's ready for… pop-corn?" He trailed off, realizing Chloe was in the room. They still hadn't gotten over the whole fight at the pizzeria. Chloe just raised her eyebrows at him as she took another sip of her tea. "Chloe." Was Jesse's curt greeting.

Chloe tried to come off more friendly, smile in place and a small wave, but it was stiff. "Jesse."

Beca looked between the two, wondering if another verbal fight was going to break out like last time. When the other two just continued to stare at each other, Beca decided to cut in. "Dude, you can't just walk into my room unannounced."

"But you always leave it unlocked and it's not like I'm going walk in on anything I shouldn't see."

She really wanted to hit him, she could feel Chloe's eyes on her, surely questioning the statement. "Still doesn't mean you can just walk in. What if- What if I _was_ , like, you know…" Her eyes quickly went to Chloe, who looked utterly confused, and then pointedly looked at Jesse.

"Ha! It's not like that's going to-" Beca glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "Fine, it won't happen again."

"Good! Now what's all of this?" She gestured at the movies and popcorn.

"Movie-cation Friday! As in every Friday I educate you on the wonders of moving pictures with sound." He made it sound like she had never heard of the concept of a movie before.

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual." He looked from Beca to Chloe and back again. "Sooo are we doing this?... Or do you have plans?" He glanced back at Chloe, looking the girl up and down, not sure why she was in a Native American costume.

"Shit! I'm sorry Jesse, I completely forgot. You know how I am."

"Becs, this is like the second time you have forgotten!"

"Dude, I know okay! I'll, like make it up to you okay? We'll have a ten hour marathon." He didn't look convinced. "And I'll bring snacks?"

Chloe finally spoke up, looking slightly deflated in comparison to her usual self. "I can go. I have official Bella stuff I can go take care of. Go change out of all this." Chloe gestured towards her costume.

Beca _really_ didn't want Chloe to go. The Native American outfit was quickly becoming one of her favorite Chloe Beale outfits. Chances were, she would never see it again passed that day. That and she just really wanted to spend time with Chloe. Jesse must have noticed, or Beca was doing a really bad job of masking her emotions. Either way, Jesse combatted Chloe's offer.

"No, I'll go. You two have a girl's night or afternoon."

'No, Jesse really I can go. It's not fair for me to monopolize Beca's time. It's totes okay."

Jesse had already packed up his stuff though and was heading towards the door. "Really, stay Chloe. You'd be doing me a favor. It's been such a long time since Beca has bought any type of food product for me and I can't wait for that ten hour marathon. I have the peeeeerfect series in mind." Beca was starting to regret making the offer already. Jesse looked to her. "Just remember to bring drinks besides red bull, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Beca grumbled.

"Also remember next time, I'm the best thing to help you fly." He was trying to be subtle, with Chloe in the room, saying he was the perfect wing man, but obviously was failing. Both girls were looking at him like he was doing some way out there tribal dance in his underwear.

He tried to elaborate. "You know like wings only not." Still confusion, so he tacked on more. "I'm like a guy, but not a guy." The strange looks just intensified. "Whatever, I'll tell you later. Have fun you two. Be safe." He winked at Beca who was glaring at him. Chloe still looked confused. "Well, I'll see you later Becs. Chloe." He gave the redhead a nod, who returned the gesture.

Jesse left, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Beca before closing the door. Beca stared down the door for a minute, making sure he wasn't coming back before sighing and looking back at her textbook.

"You totally like him." Chloe stated, some of her usual jovialness returning. She put her tea down on the shelf above Beca's bed.

Beca didn't even bother looking up, finding the suggestion ridiculous. "No I don't."

"But you _totally_ do! You're totally going to have aca-children and _everything_!" Chloe flopped down next to her on the bed and poked Beca's sides, making the petite girl squirm, knocking her textbook to the floor. Beca pushed her away, finally looking up at a pleased looking Chloe.

"Eeeew! That's disgusting. Just… Gross!"

Chloe rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up with her hands, arms in an upside down v formation. She nudged Beca's legs with her hip. "Come on Becs it's obvious." Chloe drops the volume of her voice to a whisper, shifting forward slightly. "You can totes tell me." Her eyes got big like a child's on Christmas day, only there wasn't as much of a glint of excitement in her eyes. There was a hint of hesitation. A brace to whatever Beca said next. The younger girl failed to take note of it. Instead finding the whole look rather adorable, especially considering Chloe was still in full native American garb with feather headband in place and face paint striped below each eye, two braids of copper locks framing her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Chloe immediately perked up. Beca shifted the pillow from behind her to in front of her, as if she was going to hug it for comfort. She then hit Chloe playfully with the pillow to punctuate each word as she spoke. "I'm. Not. Dating. Jesse. That's. Gross!" Beca huffed at the end, trying to blow the hair that fell in her face out of the way.

Chloe laid there, headband slightly askew, pretending to be in deep thought. A cheeky smile appeared on her lips as she spoke. "Aaah! So it's more of a friends with benefits type thing." Chloe leaned forward conspiratorially. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She mimed zipping her lips and locking them with a key, finishing with a wink.

Beca pouted, crossing her arms as she grumbled. "That's not what I fucking said."

Chloe just cooed at her, pushing herself onto her knees. "Aaaaaw! Did I upset big ol' badass Beca Mitchell with my words? Aaaw, come here Becs. I'll make it better!"

She smiled at Beca as she spread her arms wide trying to hug the younger girl. Beca just pushed her away protesting. "No, go away!"

Chloe put her hands on her chest with mock hurt. "Why?"

Beca scrambled for something to say, coming up with the most juvenile come back. It even made her roll her eyes at herself internally. "Because you smell."

"Really?" A small smile appeared on Chloe's lips.

Beca wasn't going to fold that easily. Her face remained neutral as she spoke, not at all sincere. "Yep! You totally smell."

Chloe's grin started to slip. "Wait, you mean it?"

Beca's brow furrowed, not sure if they were still playing around, and nodded hesitantly in the affirmative. Chloe's face instantly shifted to true concern as she started to scramble, looking for an unknown object. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Is it my breath? It's my breath right? Alice, the old Bella captain, always said it smelled like egg salad. Normally I chew five pieces of gum a day, but I ran out. So I ate a bunch of tic-tacs, which not aca-tastic. I know. They just mask it, but I didn't have anything else, but- damn it! Where did I put them?"

"Chloe?" Beca tried to get her friend to stop frantically searching for her tic-tacs and rambling on. She was too focused on her task to take mind of Beca's utterance of her name. So Beca did the only thing she could think to do. She hesitated for a second before grabbing Chloe's face, forcing her to look at her and effectively stopping Chloe's frantic searching. Beca had to take a moment, taken aback by Chloe's big beautiful pleading blue eyes. It was really disconcerting knowing even upset, Chloe Beale looked gorgeous. "Chloe, your breath is fine. I was joking."

Chloe raised a hand to cover her mouth as she spoke, Beca quickly slapped it away, causing Chloe to try and speak without opening her mouth. Which didn't work very well. "But you said-"

Beca cut in. "I know what I said. I was joking. Your breath is always minty fresh."

"But Alice-" Chloe looked away. Beca cut in again, stroking Chloe's jaw line to get her to look at her again. "Alice sounds like an idiot. Besides chewing all that gum can't be good for your teeth." Chloe did not look convinced. So Beca tacked on, nudging her with her knee as she stroked her jaw again. "Do you really think I'd get this close to you if I thought you had bad breath?" Chloe shook her head as much as she could with Beca's hands on either side of her face. "Everything okay now?" Chloe nodded. "Good!" Beca glanced at Chloe's lips realizing just how close they actually were, only a few inches separating them. With the concern for the other girl's well-being out of the way, she could finally take in the softness of the skin beneath her hands, the breath ghosting over her own lips, and the heat quickly building low in her stomach. She contemplated for a moment kissing those lips. After all Chloe was single and she was single, but maybe right after a moment of vulnerability wasn't the best time. There was also still the question of her sexuality. Instead she leaned in placing a lingering kiss to Chloe's forehead. She could have sworn she heard Chloe gasp at the contact, but she wasn't sure. Beca slowly released the older girls face as she shifted back. There was tension that filled the air, thick and heavy. Chloe just looking at Beca curiously, trying to find something. What, the younger Bella wasn't sure.

Then the redhead was smiling mischievously. "So is that what you and Jesse do when you have _movie nights_? You just stare longing into each other's eyes?" The tension instantly disappeared.

Beca's jaw dropped at the accusation, her cheeks reddening. "I hate you!" She exclaimed as she threw a pillow at the giggling redhead and then fell back against her bed, mortified, her arm covering her eyes. Chloe soon followed, curling up into Beca's side, hugging the younger girl's waist and resting her head on Beca's chest. Beca dropped her arm from over her eyes and absently played with one of Chloe's braids. She could feel Chloe smiling.

"Nah! You love me." Chloe pulled her closer, pressing a feather light kiss to the underside of Beca's chin.

All Beca could think was, _'you have no idea.'_

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Okay, so I have some mildly bad news. Originally I had written roughly five chapters that were sequentially in order so that I would never run out of something to post if I got behind. Only problem is I caught up because I spent a lot of time writing scenes/chapters that take place several chapters ahead of the sequential stuff. So as of right now, I only have roughly a third to half of the next chapter written and about a third of the one that follows it before I have another sequence of fully written chapters. Which normally, fine no biggy I've been itching to finish them (The ideas for them just a few days old and I have notes on where they're going.) and there is plenty of time before next Thursday. Only problem is I have a Final next Wednesday and I really need to do well because my grade is not so hot. Soooo I probably won't pick it up again until after my final. I'm going to give you my tumblr that I only use for posting my original works on because I kind of despise this sites whole follow a fic, but inability to give you notifications things. (Unless there is something I am missing.) In the future I might post music picks (because there will be some) and other references for the fic in the future since I'm giving it out. That way you can know exactly when I post the next chapter. Which I always post on tumblr after I post here. My tumblr name is as follows: pentopage33_

 _You'll know if you are in the right place if the profile picture is what looks like a large glass of ice tea and a glass of water. On a happier note, due to some of the suggestions you have made, little things I have thought up along the way, and chapters being long enough to be split in two, there are going to be more chapters than I originally anticipated. So there will most likely be more than 20 chapters. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but I'm sure you will decide in time. (Sorry this is so long.)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _I just wanted to thank everyone for their understanding and well wishes at my late posting of this chapter! And apologize for posting this kind of late in the day. I intended in posting it midday, but I woke up really late and still had to proof read. Normally I read over each chapter at least three or four times, but this one has only been read through once. So please excuse any mistakes. It's super long too just because I didn't want to add yet another extra chapter onto what I'm considering "the first half" of this fic. (You'll understand once you get to a certain chapter) I've already added two extra chapters that were not planned. I figure it's fair anyway because I made you all wait and you might have to wait for the next one, depending. Even though finals are over, I'm a grad student in my last year and there is still a decent amount of stuff that needs to be done. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this super long post!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 11

Chloe was there the day Jesse and Beca were supposed to fly back out to Seattle for Thanksgiving. She saw Beca off with a long hug and a lingering kiss to the cheek. A kiss that seemed permanently branded into her skin, lasting long after she boarded the plane. She had left Chloe at the door of her dorm room. The situation reminded the younger Bella a lot of the last time she left Chloe behind for Seattle. Chloe's arms sliding back away from around her back once the kiss was planted until the older Bella's hands rested on her shoulders. There was a soft squeeze and then sun kissed hands were sliding down Beca's arms until they met her hands, interlacing. The hands were swung lightly between them. Deep blue eyes were catching her's and although Chloe appeared her usually open and bubbly self, there was a fear there in the recesses of her eyes.

"You're going to call right? ….Well text me?"

Beca knew the significance, still wrought with guilt if she thought to hard about the day she left Chloe behind. If she thought about the paper that held Chloe's phone number and address she threw away at the first pit stop that was made. This was different though. Although her feelings towards Chloe were almost the same, Beca knew she would see the other girl again. Even if she wasn't going to, Beca would still call. At least once. How could she not when Chloe still had not left her. So she just smiled at Chloe like she was silly to think any differently.

"Yeah, of course."

Chloe's smile quickly over took her face. "You better! I'm not going to let you get away with blowing me off like last time. I know where you live Beca Mitchell."

Beca rolled her eyes, but really she was pleased, smitten even, with what Chloe said. With the finality of it all. "You really don't have to go all stalker on me again. One shower incident was enough."

"Maybe for you." Chloe easily slung back with a smirk and tug at the younger girl's hands. Beca could feel her cheeks heating up. Then Jesse appeared at the end of the hall, staying there to give them space. Beca knew they would have to separate.

"Well, I've got to go Chlo."

Chloe quickly pulled Beca into another hug. "Promise, you'll send pictures." Chloe's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"I know. Just promise? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Beca laughed at the come back, but she felt it then. The soft pull at her heart, pushing the air out of her lungs and lodging a lump in her throat. There the hot tears just at the edge as the lump tried to work its self-free. She refused to cry because it was stupid for her to cry over a single week of separation from the girl that was only a friend. Yes, a childhood friend, but still just a friend. Chloe did not hold any other title. Yet, she knew she was going to miss the other girl something awful. And it felt far too much like the last time they separated. All the same feelings bubbling up. Instead of letting the tears fall, Beca held on tighter to Chloe, gripping at her shirt, before abruptly letting go. She looked away to compose herself for a moment before turning back to Chloe, completely at ease again.

"You're so weird."

"Nah, just me. So what do you say Becs? Picture buddy?" Chloe wore one of those smiles reserved for Beca alone. She didn't stand a chance.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do." All the bite and snark that was supposed to be present was gone. It did not seem to matter. Chloe slid her fingers up Beca's jaw line until she firmly cradled the base of smaller girl's face in her hands. In the moment Beca found herself closing her eyes briefly to better take in the needed contact. It was hard for her to hide her feelings, just how much she would miss Chloe. The older Bella seemed to know what to do though. "Everything will be fine. Okay?" Fell softly from the ginger's lips. Beca simply nodded in response. Chloe ran a thumb over her jaw tenderly, pressing one last lingering kiss to Beca's forehead. Letting the younger girl grasp firmly onto her hands before separating and walking away, whishing her a safe trip. For the moment Beca believed her. Everything would be okay.

Then it was just Jesse and her and the familiar tug at her heart was there, trailing back to a certain redhead. She felt it while going through security, sitting in the food court, on the plane, and when she stumbled into her mom's loft. First thing she did was kick off her shoes before dropping her bags off in her room. She took a moment to take in the loft. Really, Beca did not know why she bothered, she knew her mom wouldn't actually be there to greet her. She was always too busy working. There was a twenty dollar bill on the kitchen counter though and note that simply said, _'For food.'_ It still bothered her. She pushed it away, plopping down on the couch with Mr. Snuggums under her arm and an order for pizza delivery made.

Beca wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Normally Chloe would be there to distract her in some way. Or she would just be someone there to keep her company in the large dark empty loft. She pulled Mr. Snuggums closer to her, switching on the TV to a random channel. Then there was the pizza guy at the front door. She quickly paid and then returned to her previous position, eating straight out of the pizza box on her lap. Nothing was really able to distract her from the thought of bright blue eyes and red copper locks. Her fingers began itching to take out her phone, wanting to see if Chloe had texted her yet. She ignored the itch for as long as she could until she finally just snatched her phone from her pocket, unlocking the screen.

Beca let out a huff of frustration, there was nothing. More than ever she wanted to talk to Chloe, but she needed an excuse. Something to talk about, after all she couldn't let Chloe think she was messaging her after only a few hours of separation just because she missed her. That would be sad and ridiculous. She chanced a glance down to Mr. Snuggums, as if he could confirm what she was thinking. She rolled her eyes at herself at her actions. As if an inanimate object could confirm her thoughts, yeah right! After Beca was done judging herself, she had an idea. The perfect way to get under Chloe's skin and get the older girl talking. At the moment, completely forgetting she would be the one initiating first contact.

She quickly went to the camera option. Beca resituated Mr. Snuggums and put on a face of indifference as she took a picture. She quickly typed in a description and sent it before she could rethink her decision.

 _[Image}_

 _Honey-B:_ You've been replaced for Netflix and chill.

The reply was almost instant. Beca quickly opened it. Staring back at her was Chloe Beale with the arms of a giant teddy bear wrapped around her. The redhead looked so unbelievably content. She then read the text below.

 _C-Bear:_ Totes okay! I got the better deal.

Beca scoffed at the notion that an oversized stuffed teddy bear mutant could be better than Mr. Snuggums clad in butterfly shoes. It took all of one minute for Beca to scramble over the back of the coach and run off to her room to retrieve the items she had in mind. There was no way Chloe was going to show up her and Mr. Snuggums. She came back with two snapbacks and two pairs of shades. Beca crossed Mr. Snuggums's arms before putting a snapback backwards on his head and a pair of shades. He was then placed on Beca's shoulder, who imitated the same look. She threw up some type of sign only seen in hip-hop videos as she took a picture. There were several moments spent scrutinizing every pixel of the picture. Determining it was badass enough Beca sent it to Chloe with an accompanying statement.

 _[Image]_

 _Honey-B:_ But we've got swag.

She re-read what she sent before sending out a second text.

 _Honey-B:_ OMG! This is so embarrassing. I don't normally say stuff like that. Please never repeat it.

There were a few minutes of nervous nail biting and feelings of stupidity before a reply was sent. Chloe Beale was clad in a pink tutu and t-shirt with a princess tiara on her head. The bear behind her was dressed similarly to Chloe. It looked like she had tried to pose both into a ballet position as she took the picture. There was a message tacked on below.

 _C-Bear:_ But we have grace and class.

Another message came right after.

 _C-Bear:_ I will never forget! You and Mr. Snuggums look absolutely adorable. ;D

Beca groaned, but she really couldn't be mad at Chloe. After all the girl looked amazingly beautiful and somehow cute at the same time. She didn't know how the other girl did it. It certainly did not stop her from staring at the picture trying to figure out what made Chloe _Chloe_. All thoughts she was having were cut off by another text notification.

 _C-Bear:_ Did you fry your phone with the intensity of your blush?

 _Honey-B:_ You think to highly of yourself.

 _C-Bear:_ Or you're totally blushing and don't want to admit it. Totes a Beca thing.

Beca found herself growing flustered with the comment.

 _Honey-B:_ Am not!

 _C-Bear:_ You TOTALLY are. Send me a picture to prove it.

 _Honey-B:_ No, perv.

 _C-Bear:_ That just means you are. And you can't blame a girl for trying when there's a pretty lady involved. ;)

If Beca wasn't blushing before, she definitely was then. That was how they spent most of Thanksgiving break. One of them would send a picture and the other would return one with a similar theme. Then it would dissolve into flirty banter back and forth until one of them were busy with something else or fell asleep.

The next picture that was sent was from Chloe the following day. The older Bella was lying in a bed of leaves, the biggest smile on her face. Chloe must have taken the picture right before she took her flight back to Miami. The caption attached was, ' _The joys of fall!'_ Beca not really wanting to go outside and cover herself in what would most likely be wet leaves, did the next best thing. She emptied all of her clean laundry onto her bed, not including her underwear, and situated herself so she looked like Chloe in the picture. Her smile was not as enthusiastic. It was there, but it was a small smile. She sent the picture with the caption, _'The joys of Seattle.'_

Jesse had noticed Beca's latest obsession with her phone. Only it wasn't surprising. After all it was practically glued to her hand when she wasn't hanging out with Chloe. No, it was the randomly snapped pictures that were surprising. Beca did not do pictures. Then again, she did a lot of things he didn't know about. He always knew Beca never really shared with him. So the secrets weren't that out of character.

So when he noticed Beca had abandoned her phone off to the side when they got to the skate park, he decided to have some fun with it. Beca would do the same thing to him. It was only fair. In a way it was pay back because her non-stop texting did bother him. Beca was his best friend and he wanted equal time with her as a certain redhead was allowed or at least 30 minutes of undisturbed time. It was his right as her best friend. He also just missed hanging out with her and teasing her. It was what they did. They use to spend all of their free time together, but now there was Chloe and Jesse got whatever was left over.

He sometimes wasn't sure if that was a good thing because he didn't trust Chloe. After all, who would trust the girl that was flirting with and stringing along your friend when they had a boyfriend. Who did that? At the same time, Chloe was good for Beca. She made her happy and Jesse recognized that. It was not like it was not mutual attraction either. Chloe did like Beca, he had proven it if Chloe's reaction to his comment about knowing Beca more intimately was any indication. For once his inability to filter his random comments was useful. Maybe Chloe just wasn't ready to recognize it yet. Jesse wasn't lying either. Their moment of intimacy had happened one time. It was more of a last ditch effort on Beca's part to prove their relationship was more than two friends that occasionally heavily made out. It had been extremely awkward for both parties involved. It lasted all of five minutes before they realized they both really did not want to be doing what they were doing and rolled apart. Then it was over and they both silently agreed to never talk about the incident ever again. Soon after their relationship dissolved into a friendship without any benefits. The only positive thing Jesse could say he got out of the event that must not be named was to see a very attractive nude female form in person.

Sure there were moments when Jesse felt more than platonic feelings for Beca and he'd think it meant something. He had pursued Beca for almost six months before she relented and he was the one who was fully invested in the relationship. He had a right to have some residual feelings. Those feelings would evaporate almost as soon as he thought of them. Jesse knew he was never actually in love with Beca, but was in love with the idealized version of Beca he had thought up. The idealized Beca that looked like the Beca he knew without all the piercings and who would be ecstatic to walk with him arm in arm down the beach resembling a southern bell. That definitely wasn't the actual Beca, his best friend, but Jesse's unrealistic movie version of Beca. Still, Jesse would be lying if he said he wasn't mildly jealous of Chloe and the way his friend looked at her. After all, Jesse and Beca had dated for a little over a year and she had never looked at him like that, even at the peak points of their romantic relationship. That jealousy was more so connected to his own masculine pride and vanity. It just further confirmed how not right for each other they were. It made the failed relationship more acceptable. It actually appeased Jesse in a way because it showed that there was nothing actually wrong with him at the time. He just wasn't what Beca needed. Jesse really hoped Chloe wasn't playing with Beca because he could get used to a happy Beca. Even if it meant he saw less of her.

So when Beca put her phone off to the side so it wouldn't break at the skate park they were going to to meet up with old friends, Jesse didn't think twice before swiping it. Really the whole situation was funny because Beca insisted the skaters she knew from middle school up were not her friends. That they were closer to Jesse. Yet whenever they met up with them Jesse received fist bumps, while Beca always had five guys eager to pull her into a group hug. Then they each would take extra time to look her over like they were being reunited with their long lost child they hadn't seen in years. Each slinging their own joke about how much she has grown. Beca would always shove them away accompanying a snarky comment, but she'd always be fighting a big toothy smile by the end of it. They'd all fall easily back into old roles. Each skater would ruffle a peeved Beca's hair for good luck before dropping into a half pipe or another part of the skate park. She'd use one of them as her own personal leaning post as she watched the others. Beca could always get one of them to get her snacks or red bull. By the end of their reunion, someone could always coerce Beca onto a board for a half an hour or full hour. The whole time Beca's mixes would be playing from someone's phone or radio in the background, just like old times.

Jesse, perched off to the side, couldn't stop himself from snapping a few pictures. When he first unlocked the screen, he was not at all surprised to find a text feed labeled " _C-Bear"_ open. The exchanged pictures made him smile, but he did not scroll any further than the last photo sent, out of respect for Beca's privacy. He figured it was the least he could do.

The first two photos he sent were at the beginning of their reunion. The first one of a shocked Beca at the center of a group hug with five guys. All dressed in the more current looking skater clothes seen worn by Tony Hawk or in skating video games. The second picture was of a smiling Beca swatting away one of the guys in the previous picture, Donte, and his twin brother, David, as they preened over her like concerned mother hens. The twins could only be differentiated by their hair styles. David had a mustache curled at the ends and one of those newer haircuts with buzzed sides and longer locks on top gelled to one side. Donte had a full neatly trimmed beard and a mess of short wavy locks on top of his head. The brothers were the closest to Beca out of the group, well minus Jesse. They were at that first table of skaters Beca sat down at in middle school for lunch. They participated in every prank Beca ever planned, no matter the risk involved, and were there at whatever club Beca was Dj-ing at. They were the girl's own super fans. Donte and David were the two who messed with Beca the most, starting the hair ruffle for luck, and would also do the most for Beca when needed. Often, they were the ones buying her snacks. It only seemed fitting that one picture was just of the three of them. After he sent the two pictures, Jesse sent a caption.

[Image]

[Image]

 _Honey-B_ : And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day- J.

Jesse barely bit back the laughter at his own joke. He made sure to sign it so Chloe would know it wasn't actually Beca who sent the message and pictures, but him. Maybe they could start putting the pizzeria thing behind them. Then again, Chloe would probably know it wasn't Beca who sent it because Beca would never send those pictures. One glance up at the previous picture made Jesse question his thought process. He never thought Beca would send a photo of herself in a laundry pile.

Beca did not notice what Jesse was doing until she finished her half hour skate secession. She had just ollied over a curb to get to where Donte, David and the other guys were waiting when she looked up to see an overly excited Jesse flipping through her phone. She immediately be-lined for the boy, only half-heartedly responding to the high fives thrown her way, knowing whatever he was doing couldn't be good. Then a pissed over Beca was snatching her phone out of a surprised Jesse's hands before smacking him in the head and laying into him.

"OOOOW!" Jesse winced rubbing the side of his head.

"OH! Did that hurt?" Beca stated in a mocking tone. "You deserve a lot more! For-For-" She glanced down at her phone to see exactly what Jesse _was_ doing. There before her was the open text thread belonging to one _'C-Bear'_. Her eyes went wide, imagining all of the back and forth texts Jesse could have seen. All the flirting and sappiness that he could use against her for years. Not to mention the possibility that he let slip via text that Beca had a huge crush on Chloe. She looked back to her friend, her voice dropping to a dangerous octave as she got in his face. Her voice scarily smooth as she spoke "What the fuck do you think you were doing? Messaging Chloe, huh? What for? Looking for ways to get back at her because she insulted your movie prowess?" She gave Jesse a moment to reply, but he just blinked at her terrified. "Well? I know you're not that petty. Speak! Explain yourself!"

Jesse knew he had royally fucked up. His intentions were good, well mostly. The main objective was to poke fun at Beca, but the pictures he did send would show Chloe a side of Beca that wasn't often seen. That the redhead would probably never see. A softer side of Beca. Really, knowing Beca and how she felt about being vulnerable, he should have known better. He wasn't exactly thinking though. So he gulped and tried to save himself.

"I-I was just trying to help you with your-your photo project. Look at your pictures." He closed his eyes wincing, expecting another hit to the head or arm, but it never came.

Beca took Jesse's advice and, taking a step back, actually looked at what he had sent and the other pictures he had taken. If she wasn't so mad at him at the moment, Beca would admit his comment sent with the two pictures was actually funny. She liked the pictures sent as well. She might even print them out and hang them up in her dorm when she got back to Barden. She felt herself softening as she flipped through the three other pictures he had taken. All three were of her skating. One was of her doing a nosegrind down a rail, another of a lip trick, and the last one was of her ollieing over the curb. Each one was a great action shot of her in mid trick. Beca's technique was perfect and the angle of each shot was equally as impressive.

Seeing Beca's resolve dropping, he piped in cautiously. "I-I really like the nosegrind. I think it looks the coolest and you can see your whole body really well."

Beca flipped back to the picture he mentioned. She had to agree with him. It was the best one, her arms spread out, flannel billowing behind her, and face wearing an expression of joy. She would probably send it to Chloe later, not wanting for Jesse to feel like he did something right, to show off. No. Instead Beca looked back at Jesse, her express only a twinge cold. She really couldn't be all that mad with him anymore, knowing he hadn't actually done anything to hurt her. Also, if she was being completely honest with herself and their roles were reversed, she would have done the exact same thing he did.

"Dude, it's not cool to look at another person's phone. _Especially_ not when you message someone from their phone! Never do it again, okay?"

Jesse eagerly nodded in response, relieved to know that Beca wasn't mad anymore. Beca looked back at her phone, wondering when Jesse sent the pictures. She was surprised that it had been over two hours and there was no response. That was strange. Maybe Chloe was just busy. She flipped up briefly to look at the last picture sent of Chloe smiling back at her in a pile of leaves. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her own face. She didn't notice Donte or David's approach until they were clasping Beca on the shoulder.

"Who's that halfpipe?" Donte spoke first and the David. They traded off speaking. It was their thing.

"New misses?"

They both took in the blush starting to form on Beca's cheeks. They shared a look before continuing.

"Did someone finally tame the lioness?"

"From lioness to kitten." They each made cat noises that had Beca rolling her eyes.

They finished in unison. "She's really pretty. What's her name?"

Beca pushed them away and took a step away. She tried to recompose herself, shoving her phone in her pocket. Beca ran a hand nervously through her hair. "She's-she's just a-a friend."

Donte and David shared a smile before stepping in unison towards Beca. Donte spoke first again.

"Really?"

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

Beca cut in again looking away from them, scuffing her shoe on the ground before meeting their eyes again. "Dude, she's really just-just a friend."

Jesse scoffed off to the side. Beca shot him a glare. Donte and David paid the exchange no mind, use to the exchange between the two friends. Instead, they looked at each other mischievously before launching into their next point.

"Hmmm."

"Really… then."

"Can we have her number?" They finished together, the biggest grins in place.

Beca's eyes went wide. She really wasn't expecting that. She stuttered out nonsense as she tried to come up with a response. There was one word that kept repeating over and over in her head with more intensity as time passed. She couldn't just say that though. She would need an explanation to go with it. The urge became too much to hold in. So she just blurted it out, surprising herself. "No!"

"Why? Do you think she wouldn't like us?"

They looked mildly offended as David spoke. "Are we not handsome enough?"

Donte continued. "If she doesn't like one."

"She'll like the other." David finished.

Beca wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't say that Chloe was taken. That wouldn't be true. She could always just lie, but it was Donte and David, it would be hard to convince them. Especially considering they probably saw the picture of her in a pile of laundry right below the one of Chloe. How could she explain to them that their distant and player of a friend was sending cute pictures to a girl she considered no more than a friend when they were lucky if they received a text once a year. Beca was about to say something juvenile like ' _Because I said so'_ when Jesse saved her.

"What Becs means is _No_ because I like her." Jesse stood solidly next to Beca.

The twins looked quizzically at the two, not believing them for a second, but decided to leave it. They did not want the happy event of their reunion with Beca to end in a fight.

Donte took the lead again. "Congratulations."

"Hope it works out."

Before they could say anything else, Beca quickly announced their departure. A group hug and a round of fist bumps later, Jesse and Beca were back in Jesse's family car in route to Beca's mom's loft. The drive was spent in comfortable silence. Beca was still mildly peeved at Jesse and Jesse knew even though things were okay between them he still needed to let things sit for a while. When they made it to the loft, Beca hopped out throwing out a quick thank you and that she'd text him tomorrow.

Beca came home to a dark empty loft once again, a twenty dollar bill on the counter. She made a quick call out for Chinese food before flopping down onto her bed. Once comfortably situated, Beca took out her phone. She sighed in frustration, there was still no reply from Chloe. A few minutes passed before Beca finally decided to send the picture of her doing a nosegrind down the rail. She typed out a quick comment and sent it, immediately booting up her computer after to play around with a few mash-ups.

[Image]

 _Honey-B_ : The grind of the Holidays.

A few minutes later there was a text notification. Beca scrambled for it, nearly hyperventilating when she opened the message. There was Chloe clad in a sports bra running along the beach. A small teasing smile stretched across her lips as wisps of hair escaped from her ponytail and whipped around her face. Sweat made her skin glisten, giving more definition to every sculpted muscle flexing in her abs and arms. Beca was practically salivating as her heart beat frantically in her chest and butterflies ran rampant. The message that came with it was simple.

 _C-Bear_ : Keeping up my cardio! ;D

Beca spent several moments wondering how Chloe made sweat and cardio look so good. Too good for this world even. Once her heart rate went down, they both slipped into their usual banter. Beca only abandoned her phone to go get the Chinese she ordered. The rest of the night she spent half waiting for a second picture to be sent while continuing to text Chloe. After all they had a silent agreement that proclaimed they matched each other picture for picture. Finally Beca fell sleep one picture short.

A few days later and a few pictures later it was Thanksgiving Day and Beca was still a picture short. She'd be lying if she wasn't disappointed, even a tad worried. Surely the ray of sunshine that was Chloe had tons of friends she could easily pose with in a picture for Beca. It left the younger girl wondering if there was something wrong with her. If maybe Chloe did not want to tell any of her friends about her. Maybe Beca wasn't worth the effort or worth talking about. She knew Chloe wasn't like that though, but she couldn't think of any other reason for why Chloe wouldn't match the picture. Who wouldn't want to take a picture with Chloe.

The mystery of the lost picture was shoved to the back of Beca's mind as she prepared for a day full of relatives she hadn't seen since the last holiday dinner. All people that spent all of five minutes each year talking to her before moving on to the next person. She threw on a black dress, her usual flannel, and a pair of combat boots before stomping out the door. Her mom was waiting for her in the car. As soon as Beca got in they were headed off to her grandma's house and her mom flung question after question at her, like it wasn't the first time Beca had seen her all week. She replied with as few words as possible, not feeling up to playing happy family. When they finally got to her grandma's house Beca made a beeline for the horderves, stocking up, before slinking off to a corner where she could hide until dinner.

Twenty minutes in her seven year old cousin, Melody, wiggled into her lap in exchange for a new plate of snacks. Beca and the girl spent the rest of the time playing fruit ninja together and eating the snacks. Out of all of her relatives, Beca and Melody got along the best. For whatever reason they had this weird understanding of one another from the time Melody was born. Once the little girl was old enough to walk, she seemed to gravitate to Beca. Which was surprisingly okay with the broody girl, but Melody did not need to chat away about random things. She, like Beca, preferred to sit by herself in pleasant silence glued to a device playing simple games or listening to music. When listening to music they would usually color in a coloring book together. Everyone else thought it was adorable, especially considering Melody was basically an even more miniature version of Beca. They looked almost identical, just at different ages.

They had worked their way through ten levels when a text message from _'C-Bear'_ filled the screen. Beca didn't think twice before opening it. There was Chloe looking adorable as ever in a sweater dress with a multicolored feather pattern on it. Next to her stood a merry Mrs. Beale with the signature red hair. Both women were beaming at the camera, a big turkey sitting on the counter in front of them.

 _C-Bear_ : Happy Thanksgiving Becs!

Was the message that came with the picture, followed by the emoji of a turkey. Beca found herself smiling fondly at the picture, completely forgetting about the seven year old sitting in her lap. The seven year old who was looking up curiously at her older cousin. That is until Melody piped up, "She's pretty. Are you dating?"

Beca had to compose herself before answering. "No."

Melody looks back at the picture again, contemplating it. "You should."

"Why?" A smirk was starting to form at the corner of Beca's mouth. She figured whatever Melody was going to say would be amusing. She was a smart kid.

"I don't know." The little girl shrugged. "You do that weird thing grown-ups do. You smile funny when you look at her." Melody stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beca snorts out a laugh and then asks, punctuating each word with a wiggle of her fingers at Melody's sides, leaving her cousin in a fit of giggles, "Do you want to take a picture with me?"

Beca stopped the assault on her cousin's sides so the girl could respond with an eager nod. As Beca lined up the shot, Melody straightened her back completely before flopping lazily and limply into Beca. The older girl let out a small huff, smiling fondly at her cousin's antics, as she flipped her hair to one side of her head, exposing the piercings that were hidden bellow. Both girls held a small shy smile in place as the picture was taken. Beca added a comment, pressed send, and then Melody and her went back to fruit ninja.

[Image]

 _Honey-B_ : Same to you Chlo.

The rest of the day Chloe sent message after message raving about how cute her and Melody looked together. She wanted to know what the girl's name was and how she was related to Beca. If maybe Beca had a secret kid or sibling she didn't know about. Beca had fun making Chloe guess both answers for a whole twenty minutes until dinner was ready and she just gave Chloe the answers, not wanting to make Chloe wait for up to an hour with no response from Beca. Once dinner was done, the on slaughter continued, with question after question about why she never knew Beca had a mini-me version of herself walking around. Melody, having taken up her spot in Beca's lap again, laughed through the whole thing. By the time Beca had to leave Melody had insisted Chloe and Beca date for the fifteenth time. Beca was sure to let Chloe know she had made a new friend, which only resulted in Chloe proclaiming yet again how cute they were.

Beca tried shutting Chloe up once she was back at her mom's loft with a picture of her with an annoyed glare in place, but it did not work. Beca had mistakenly taken the picture in front of a full length mirror, giving Chloe a full look at the back of what she was wearing along with a view of the neckline of the dress, plaid shirt open. Then Beca was left with a Chloe claiming how sexy she looked in a tight black dress with a low V-neck cut and red plaid shirt. She spent the rest of the night trying to coerce Beca into giving her a full shot of the front and back without the flannel shirt on. When Beca refused, her face so red it matched her shirt, claiming she had already changed into Pjs, Chloe just went back to talking about Melody. The last text was Chloe proclaiming the picture of Melody and her was so cute she had made it her phone's background picture. Having no idea how true the statement was, Beca just rolled her eyes and told Chloe she was going to bed.

The next day went quickly, her mom absent once again. Then it was the last day of the week and Jesse and Beca were at the airport again. Beca went to snap off a quick photo of herself waiting to board. Jesse took the moment to quickly stick his head into the shot, leaving his head hovering just over Beca's shoulder as he made a silly face. Beca had that small smile that frequently made an appearance in the photos in place. She shoved him lightly in the arm when the final picture clearly showed an unwanted Jesse in frame.

Jesse just smiled as he defended his actions. "Hey, I'm just lightening it up a bit."

Beca looked back at the picture, finding herself laughing at the stupid expression Jesse was making in it. She was in too good of a mood to be mad over such a small thing. She was going to be in the same state, hell in the same building, as Chloe again and she couldn't wait to see her. Beca had really missed her. "Yeah, whatever." Was her response as she typed out a comment and sent the picture.

[Image]

 _Honey-B_ : The idiot and I are on our way back to Barden!

Beca waited a few minutes, but there was no response. Which was strange because the previous day was the day Chloe had went back to Barden. They had even talked about meeting up once Beca got back if she wasn't too tired. So, unless Aubrey had grabbed the redhead for something, she should have been free. Before Beca could give anymore thought to it, they were boarding the plane and taking off.

When they were finally back at Barden, Beca shot off a quick text to Chloe, still finding no replies to her previous one. Jesse followed Beca back to her room so he could rest for a few minutes before making the final trek back to his room. The whole flight he seemed to be puzzling over something, but Beca couldn't get him to talk. So she had left it. As soon as they walked into her empty room, Kimmy Jin still would be gone for a few days, Beca slipped into her desk chair and Jesse sat on her bed. Her fingers ran lovingly over each mixing board laid out on her desk and booted up her computer. She put her headphones on askew, just in case Jesse wanted to finally spit out what was bothering him, and started mixing. Beca had just put together the first two notes of a few songs when the treble spoke up.

"You should ask her out."

"What?"

"Do you ever listen to anything I say? I swear every time I ask you something you respond with 'what'." Beca didn't respond. He just huffed in frustration. "You should ask Chloe out."

"Dude, that's cool and all, but I don't think she's interested. Sorry to disappoint you." She was trying to act indifferent, but Jesse could see it was bothering her, her whole body more slumped than usual. The edges of her eyes holding a resigned sadness as she stared at whatever she was doing.

"But she is."

"What?" Jesse gave out an exasperated sigh. Beca fully turned to him, rolling her eyes. "Sorry… Why do you think she's interested in me? Better?"

"Yes." Beca turned back to her computer, Jesse just told himself small victories, they were important. "One she gets easily jealous." Beca stopped what she was doing to stare her friend down, confused. "Why would you think that?" "I was getting there. It's been there since the initiation night. Why do you think she was so curious about our relationship the first night?"

"Dude, she didn't ask." Beca cut in.

"Ah, ah, ah! She didn't have to ask. Her eyes said it all." He made a motion with his hands.

She scoffed. "Well that just confirms _everything_."

"Well you can't deny that one time at the pizza shop. She was jealous then!"

"I will admit that was strange, but you also said some weird and embarrassing shit."

"No more than she did." Jesse tried to defend himself, but Beca was already turning back towards her mixing boards. "Okay, so let's move onto point two. The way she touches you."

"That's really not any better. She's a touchy feely person. Has been since we were kids. Bam! That one shot down."

"But not in the same way she touches you."

"That doesn't make any more sense than the jealousy theory. Just because you see it doesn't mean it's real."

"Yeah, but you're oblivious to _everything_. You forget I'm the Beca whisperer. Getting you laid since summer leading into senior year."

"Eeeew!" She shot him a disgusted look along with a crumpled up piece of paper. He easily swatted both away.

"Well what about the way she looks at you."

Beca shrugs, getting mildly annoyed. "Dude, she looks at me how a normal person looks at a normal person. Nothing weird there."

"Yeah, but there has to be something, all the Bellas have commented on it."

"Wrong, only Amy and Stacie have." Which wasn't a complete lie. The other Bellas didn't say anything, they just implied it. Semantics.

"Soooo you don't believe them?"

"I didn't say that…"

Jesse perked up. "So you do believe them?"

"I never said that."

Jesse let out a groan of frustration. "You're so frustrating!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

He sighed again, "I'm trying." He took a moment thinking about what to use next to persuade her. "What about that shower thing? That was weird?"

Beca quickly shrugged it off. "Eeeh! That's just Chloe being Chloe. Besides Tom was there, not that special."

He let out another frustrated groan. "Is there anything like the shower that you're not telling me about?"

Beca stiffened, thinking about the almost kisses and late night sleepovers. She was trying to be nonchalant about it, but Jesse noticed. "What are you not telling me?"

"Okay, WeAlmostKissedAndSheSleepsOver." She said quickly in one breath.

Jesse looked at her quizzically. "What was that?"

"I said we almost kissed… twice, but I think it was…. You know…. Like one sided. Like it was just-just all me. And she sleeps over when she uh can't uh sleep, but we don't do anything. We just cuddle, drink tea, sometimes watch movies, and sleep."

Jesse looked like he was about to skyrocket through the roof with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner!? You almost Kissed? WHAT THE FUCK! These are things you tell your best friend. And I knew about the sleep overs."

"You keep forgetting they were one sided. I was always the one leaning forward. And you knew about the sleep overs?"

"Oh yeah, I saw Chloe leaving sometimes in the morning. You think the almost kisses mean nothing. Okay, we'll put them to the side for now, but the sleepovers are something. After all she _had_ to come to you."

"That's not completely-"

Jesse cut her off. "Shut-up let me have this one…. Okay what about the text messages?"

"What about them?"

"Well how frequent are they?"

"I don't know. There's usually a good morning one and a good night one. Then she usually sends another two asking about my day. Sometimes there are three or four."

"So she sends you up to six texts a day, two of which coincide with when you wake up and when you go to bed?"

Beca shrugged, as if it was any other day. "Yeah, so?"

"You think that's normal."

"Yeah, she's sociable and friendly."

"That's definitely not normal. Beca, you see each other multiply times a day and she still texts you that much."

"But-"

"No, totally not normal. She like _really_ likes you."

"That's-"

"No, no, no. Believe me on this one."

Beca waited a moment, making sure she wouldn't be interrupted. "I still think you're wrong."

"Coooooome On!" He whined stomping his foot. "Even if you think all that's wrong, then you can't deny it's weird that the night of the initiation party she's all up on Tom one second and the next asking why you're leaving. That's weird. No one passes up making out with their boyfriend or girlfriend to keep track of their long lost bestie so they can intercept them before they leave."

"She was just being a good hostess." Beca shrugged off.

"EEEEEERGH! It wasn't even her party. It was everyone's party. Every captain and co-captain should have come up to you then and they didn't. Besides, you can't deny the sleep over thing. She has a boyfriend, right? Why doesn't she go to him for snuggles and comfort? Huh?"

Beca turned to him, still looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Well if you must know, she broke with Tom after the riff-off. So, no, no boyfriend. I just found out, like right before Thanksgiving break."

"And you never thought to tell me this!"

Beca looked at his quizzically, "Why would I tell you?"

"Oh, I don't know…. BECAUSE I'M FIGURING OUT YOUR LOVE LIFE FOR YOU! So have you noticed any difference since the riff off. Like did she become more touchy feely with you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Did she hangout with you more?"

"Yeah, but that's normal, totally-"

"Did the almost kisses happen after?"

"Yeah, but I still-"

"Sleep overs at your dorm room?"

"After, but we never hung out in my room be-"

"See she likes you! All the signs: The texting, increasing touching, jealousy, hanging out with you more, sleep overs, and the almost kisses. All things that point to her liking you. Did you ever think that maybe she broke up with Tom because she realized she had feelings for you and wanted to pursue them?" He paused to let Beca say something, but she was quiet contemplating. So he continued on. "See! Boo-yah! She likes you! And I called it from day one or two… I don't know, I just know I called it! And you say real life movie situations don't exist."

"But they don't Jesse. At least not for me." She looked forlornly at her lap, playing with loose threads at her knee.

Jesse's excitement dropped into a more serious genuine tone. He made his way across to Beca, turning her chair to him, and kneeling down in front of her, trying to get her attention. "Come on Becs, look at me…. Beca?" She obliged, her eyes vulnerable and afraid. "Yeah, what if this is the one time it is like a movie for you?" He could she the skepticism in her eyes. "Hey, just stay with me for a moment. What if you tell her everything and she tells you that she feels the same? How awesome would that be, huh? Now think about that feeling, how it would feel to have Chloe. You got it?" Beca nodded, shyly. "Now hold onto that for a few moments." He paused for a good fifteen seconds. "Now imagine you never had any of that." He could see the pain contorting his friend's face at the prospect. "Now go back to the first feeling of having Chloe. Got it?" Beca nodded, the pain dissipating. "One last question, it's a combo. Would you had rather confessed your feelings to her and know you have a chance at that good feeling? Or never say anything and submit yourself to that pain and guilt that you never did anything?" He was hoping she would just blurt out the answer, but Beca remained silent. "Just think about, okay. If you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." He squeeze her knee before leaving Beca to her thoughts, hoping she'd choose the first option.

Beca thought about it, really thought about. The problem was she was still scared that Chloe would leave her. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to handle it. It didn't help that Chloe still hadn't texted her back or showed up at her room since being back on campus. So she tried to go back to mixing, but Jesse's words kept bubbling up and her phone sat silently next to her, taunting her. Finally she just gave up trying to mix, all of her fears and doubts whirling around in her head. So she put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tank top before slipping into bed. A few minutes later she was asleep.

Around 12 am Beca was woken by a knock at her door. She groggily made her way over to her door, stumbeling over the pile of clothes she discarded at the center of the room. When the door was flung open, she had to squint, assaulted by the harsh bright hallway lights, to make out a slightly down bed tousled Chloe in sleeping shorts and t-shirt.

"Oh my god! Beca, I'm so sorry. I woke you up didn't I? I just- I saw your text and I couldn't sleep so I-"

Beca yawned daintily, leaning into the door frame. She put a hand over Chloe's mouth to get the girl to stop talking. "Chlo it's okay really. Just… get in." She dropped her hand from Chloe's mouth once she was done talking, rubbing it over her face.

Chloe didn't need to be told twice before shyly making her way into Beca's room. Once both girl's were inside, Beca closed the door and turned her desk lamp on, which was a dim light and not as painful as the main light. Then she turned to the other girl in the room who was acting like she had never been there before and didn't normally just make herself comfortable where ever. Beca in her sleep daze tried to access the situation as the older girl rung her fingers together.

"Do you want some tea?" Was all Beca could come up with. Chloe just shook her head no. Beca moved onto the next thing.

"Movie?"

Chloe just shook her head no again. Beca was scrambling for something else she could suggest, her brain working at less than half capacity, when Chloe spoke up. "Could we just… Just cuddle…maybe?"

The younger Bella smiled warming at the other Bella as Beca took her hand and pulled her into bed with her. She tucked the covers around both of them, making sure they were both completely covered before reaching up and turning off the light on her desk. Chloe was strangely staying on her side of the bed instead of wrapping herself around Beca like she usually did. Beca, not really thinking in her sleep dazed state, scooted closer to Chloe and pulled the older girl's arm around her waist. She buried her face into Chloe's collar bone, pressing a kiss there before nuzzling in. Chloe slowing softened into her usual self, pulling Beca closer as she stroked the younger girl's hair. She hummed contently at Chloe's administration, feeling the body bellow her shiver at the vibration. Beca was to sleepy to think much of it, just pulling the covers higher to make sure the other girl was covered. The petite woman was just on the cusp of sleep, pulled in further with each stroke of her hair. She snuggled as close as she could into Chloe's front as she mumbled out, "I really missed this."

She barely registered the, "I missed it too." A kiss pressed to the top of her head as she fell into sleep.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you wanted to see what Beca's dress looked like, I'm posting a reference picture on my tumblr. (pentopage33). Also, if you are following me on tumblr and you see an extra text/link notification for a bechloe fic, it will most likely be for another fic. It's a fic I've sort of abandoned for a few months and I've been trying to find time to finish the last chapter. So you can just ignore it._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N**_ _: Hey guys! If you were interested in the outfit Beca wore on Thanksgiving Day in the last chapter, wms5012 on tumblr edited my original post so Beca's/Anna's face replaces the model's. It's really freaking cool! You should check it out. I re-blogged it so everyone could find it, just scroll past the original picture. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm still surprised there are more that appear every week. I wanted to respond to a few people without accounts again directly below. So just skip past. As always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Anne_ _: You just get. 100% get it! The next question is why is Chloe so hesitant. Think about it. You're already on a roll. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)_

 _Guest_ _(Who reviewed second): I've actually seen "Faking It". I stopped watching after the first episode of Season 2b. I figured they were going to screw up everything and, from what I heard, I feel justified in my thought process. I was a big Reamy shipper and they blew my ship up. I'm not sure how I feel about the comparison. (I really dis-like Karma.) Now if you want to compare Tom to Liam I'm all for it! Hate that guy. I could rant about this for a good 20 minutes, so I'll just stop here._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 12

The Bellas seemed to be on the same brain wave as Jesse. They had a different approach though. As soon as Beca got back from Seattle Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose all texted her, enquiring about having a girl's night at one of their dorm rooms. Really all of them vying for Beca's room, hoping they could use her roommate's large flat screen TV and Beca's stereo system. Really she wanted to say no, but before actually mentioning the intended want of a girl's night, they had asked her if Kimmy Jin was going to be around. She had stupidly replied without asking why they wanted to know. As soon as they heard Kimmy jin would be out of town for some sort of scholastic competition, they took turns bombarding her with random questions, all ending in her inability to say no to hanging out, all previous answers confirming she was free. Really she wanted to hang out with Chloe, she had really missed the redhead and she still hadn't gotten her full Chloe fix, the only interaction being the night before. Well and that morning when a more bubbly Chloe left after a quick hug and kiss to the cheek. Beca had still been half asleep. Chloe wasn't in the text group though. So she had invited her, to be sure of her presence, but Chloe couldn't be there, something about monthly mani-pedis with Aubrey followed by a long night of top secret aca-strategizing. Beca was at least pleased she was still replying to her texts like normal. That was why on Friday night Beca found CR, Stacie, Amy… and Lily at her door.

Noticing Beca's confusion at Lily's presence, Amy patted Beca on the arm and told her, "She's here to tie you to a chair in case you try to run." Then Amy skipped off into the room like nothing happened, an arm full of snacks. CR was carrying a few litters of sprite and coke, Stacie had a few bottles of alcohol, and Lily, well, Lily just brought herself. They immediately all settled in, like this was a normal thing they did every week. Amy dumped all the snacks on Beca's bed before walking off towards Kimmy Jin's half of the room, specifically her TV. Stacie and Cynthia Rose lined up all the drinks on Beca's desk and then looked around for a jack to plug Stacie's phone into Beca's stereo system. Lily started looking through all of the cabinets and drawers, pausing to riffle through each drawer's contents. Beca just sort of stood there confused about what was going on and wondering how serious Amy's threat was, before finally closing the door and looking pointedly at Lily.

"What are you doing?"

No one was actually looking at Beca to see what she was referring to. So Amy answered. "I'm trying to get the picture box working. I think it's broken. I'll just give it the good old one two. Teach it to mess with an Australian." Amy couldn't find the power button and had just brought back her hand to hit the TV.

Beca's eyes went wide, forgetting about Lily, and she rushed over to stop the Aussie. "Oh my god! No Amy!" She just intercepted her. "All the buttons are on the bottom and the remote is in the top drawer of her desk." Beca pressed the power button and then went to go grab the remote.

"I knew that! I was just testing." Amy grabbed the remote from Beca and started flipping through the channels. Then she noticed the Xbox, letting out a squeal of delight before dropping the TV remote where she stood and bounding over to the game counsel.

When Beca turned around, huffing in annoyance and pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing this whole girl's night was not going to go well, a drink was thrusted into her hand by Stacie. Beca just looked at the cup of coke that was definitely laced with some form of alcohol. Stacie went off to give Amy a drink and CR was giving one to Lily, who was making a snow angle in the snacks that laid on Beca's bed. Then Stacie was standing in the middle of the room with her own drink raised. "Alright drink up! The sooner we're drunk the sooner we can get to the _real_ fun of the night." She sent a wink Beca's way. Beca wasn't sure how Stacie did it, but everything she said, no matter how innocent, came off sexual. She was pretty sure the lengthy brunette could say she was HIV positive and make it sound like a prize people wanted. So the petite woman just gulped, taking a long swig of her drink to try and wash away all of her concerns about the night.

"Hey, Lily? I need you. This things password protected." Lily quickly walked over to Amy to crack into the Xbox.

"This is so hot, like a spy movie." Stacie said before walking over to see what Lily was doing. Amy and Stacie started to argue over who would be the _bond girl_ out of the two of them, if they were in a _007_ film, and who would be the other hot chick who didn't get as much time on screen.

CR walked up to Beca. "Hey, we were going to get a pizza. Did you want anything special?"

"No, sausage or green peppers."

"Girl, I hear you on that first one." She gave a confused Beca a fist bump before walking off to call in their order.

There was a sudden exclamation from the other side of the room by Amy. "Yes, got it pitches! Who wants to loose first? I was the _Mario Cart_ champion five years running in Tasmania."

They all then settled down on Beca's bed, Stacie pulling Beca along after them, shoving her onto the bed before sitting down herself. Beca still wasn't sure what was happening. Noticing the smaller girl's confusion, Stacie took it upon herself to try and cheer up the girl. "You know you should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, really?" Beca replied, incredulously.

"Yeah," Stacie's voice dropped an octave and she jutted out her chest just a bit. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in bed with me."

Beca's eyes went wide, her cheeks instantly went bright red as she took a deep pull of her drink.

"Stacie, try not to kill Beca yet. We still need her." Cynthia Rose cut in, affectively shifting the attention away from Beca.

"I was just telling the truth."

Amy cut in, as she debated who she wanted to play as. "We all know your one sexy bitch, of course not as sexy as me. Like second sexiest, but still sexy."

Cynthia Rose just hummed in agreement. Beca just sat there taking another long sip from her drink, wishing she was anywhere but there. Stacie noticed and nudged the girl next to her. "What, do you not think I'm sexy Beca?" When Beca didn't answer Stacie took the liberty to tack on a few more words with the intention of making the other girl squirm. "That's okay, I know redheads are more of your thing."

She immediately changed the subject, looking a lot more frazzled than she wished. "I'll play you first Amy. As long as I can be Toad."

"Sure thing Shawshank. How could I not let the tiniest Bella be the tiniest character?"

Beca just scowled, grumbling under her breath, and took the second remote. She was just happy the subject had changed.

Surprisingly, for once, Amy was not lying. She was actually good, coming in first every race. She even beat Kimmy Jin's best times for some of the tracks, replacing ' _Kimmy J'_ with ' _Sexy1'_ on the high scoreboards. Once they got tired of Amy's gloating, they switched to another game, _Mortal Combat_. Everyone took turns winning. Lily seemed to take a little too much pleasure in doing the special fatality kills. They all tried not to focus on that too much or the fact that she knew all of the more gruesome ones. When they switched to a dancing game, Stacie easily beat everyone, her groping actually coming in handy. CR probably would have done better if she didn't spend so much time staring at Stacie. For most of the songs available, Stacie had replaced the higher scorer _'Kimmy J'_ with _'TheTits'_. The few CR managed to get, she just put down her initials _'CR'_. Lily didn't beat any high scores until they decided to buy a first person shooter game using Kimmy Jin's saved points. When Beca protested the purchase, Amy just said they deserve it, without any explanation. Everyone else just agreed. All of Beca's concerns quickly fell away as soon as the quietest one of their group started playing. Lily was the happiest any of them had seen her and she was scary good, never missing a kill. Even when her character was sprinting or she was just using a dagger instead of the gun. When it came time for Lily to enter a name for the high score, she just left it blank. Which creeped everyone out more than they wished to admit.

Beca refused to put any record of her presence down for any high scores she got, fearing the wrath of her roommate. Given, Kimmy Jin probably would guess that Beca had touched her stuff, the new high score names not close to any of the names her roommate's friends would pick, but she could at least still feign innocence. After all, Beca's initials weren't _'CR'_ and her name definitely wasn't _'TheTits'_ or _'Sexy1'_. So she felt pretty confident. Even though Kimmy Jim was sure to kill her in her sleep. Then again she had Lily, who was probably just as menacing.

The only factor that could give her away were the names that Stacie, CR, and Amy decided to put in for Beca when the petite brunette, stupidly, left the decision up to them. Amy's favorite was _'GingerMinge'_. While Stacie liked _'OoohMyCap'_ , which Beca almost protested on the simple fact that it made it seem like Beca liked Aubrey. The very person she despised, but she held her tongue, knowing the teasing she would receive if she did speak up. Especially if the words _'That's not even accurate'_ left her mouth, they were right on the tip of her tongue after all. Then they would all ask her what was appropriate, which would lead to a never ending cycle of embarrassment. CR was worse than all of them, choosing to put in _'C-Bear'_. The contact name Beca had Chloe under in her phone. She had no idea how the other girl knew. Sure Beca had checked her phone a few to many times for new Chloe texts for it to be casual while they were all playing video games, but she was on the other side of the room. Also, Cynthia Rose's only opportunities to see what Beca was looking at was when she got up to refill everyone's drinks. Somehow she had seen it. Everyone started to goad her about it.

Amy barely could contain her laughter, slapping her leg as she proclaimed, "C-Bear! That's a good one CR. How did you come up with that?"

Stacie leaned into Beca, her voice a soft sensual timber. "So this C-bear, does she happen to be the red coated bubbly variety that likes to hibernate in your arms for warmth?"

Beca did the only thing she could do. She, probably blushing the brightest shade of red in her life, leapt from her seat and stepped in front of the TV, blocking the name, and asked, "Soooo… What do you want to do next?" She tried to ignore how reminiscent of Aubrey the clap she did at the end was.

Given the pizza had just arrived a few minutes ago and Lily's killing spree had left them all feeling a bit queasy, they were all happy for a change of activity. Well everyone except for maybe Lily. Beca was feeling more sympathetic towards Lily when Stacie pulled out _'The Notebook'_ and started loading the disk into the Xbox. She really didn't want to watch a sappy rom-com, especially without her bubbly redheaded counterpart. She swiped open her phone, as if by doing so the person she was longing for would suddenly appear or send her a message saving her from the two hours and four minutes of torture to come. As the beginning previews played leading into the title menu, Stacie explained that they would be playing a drinking game using the movie. The declaration certainly perked Beca up. As they started to list each time they would be drinking, Beca became more enthusiastic for the movie to come. Amy was the one put in charge of making sure that they all drank when they were supposed to, which Beca thought was a mistake and luckily CR protested to as well. So a proper list was made and tacked up on the wall.

 _Drinking Rules:_

 _Anytime someone is rowing a boat_

 _Every time the journal is read from or is shown_

 _Every time someone does something considered romantic, but is stupid_

 _Painting is mentioned or shown_

 _Someone yells_

 _The word 'love' is said_

 _Every time someone says some deep and meaningful saying_

 _They do something unrealistic/cheesy/or cliché that is considered romantic_

The last rule quickly became Beca's favorite rule and she certainly paid for it. Her pessimistic attitude towards such things became her worst enemy, drinking far more for that last rule than anyone else in the room. Amy did not help things. She seemed to come up with random things for everyone to drink to that went outside of the rules, but she insisted were apart of them. The opening scene was a whole montage of a guy rowing a boat and birds flying. Amy made them drink for every time the camera switched from one to the other, which had to be around ten sips within the first five minutes of the film alone. Their drinks were definitely on the stronger side as well. So by the time they reached roughly the halfway point of the film Beca was drunk. Which made the whole film a lot more entertaining. She found herself laughing at the most inappropriate times, which was not appreciated by Stacie. Who, surprising, out of all of them seemed to get the most sentimental at all of the more emotional scenes. By the time the movie ended, Beca was pretty close to being in what was known as her _'DJ party Beca mode'_ , which led to a lot poor choices and numbers she didn't know the names of the owners of in the morning. Naturally, she found herself more interested in the contact in her phone labeled _'C-Bear'_ and she was seriously contemplating calling her. Which would be a bad idea given it was almost 1 am and, in her current state, she was likely to talk about all the different shades of brown the freckles on Chloe's cheeks were. Although maybe very endearing, would be weird to discuss with a platonic friend.

So when the other girl's suggested a game of truth or dare, a non-drinking game, Beca was more than pleased. They all sat in a semi-circle on Beca's bed. The other four girl's seemed a little too pleased with how drunk Beca was to be normal, but Beca was too drunk to really pay too much attention to it. She was too busy trying not to let her feelings for Chloe slip. Things were going well until they got to an actual dare, having given the power to Lily. Which was fine except for the fact that no one could understand what she was saying, or at least pretended not to when they swore she dared Amy to set a car on fire. So they then gave the power of making up dares to CR, the more responsible one of the group. Only CR's fascination with Stacie, specifically her assets, became a problem. When CR dared Stacie to flash everyone for the second time, everyone agreed that a change of game might be a good idea.

After some debate, they all agreed on a few rounds of ' _Never Have I Ever'_. Even though it was a drinking game, Beca was actually okay with it, having had enough time to sober up over the course of truth or dare. The lap dance she was dared to give Stacie certainly helped. The game started out innocently enough, starting with basic statements about having siblings or traveled outside of the country, each person drinking if the statement applied. Lily, no one being able to understand her, was skipped and sat sulking and taking big swigs from a bottle of liquor whenever she felt like it. Quickly it became more and more clear what the other girls were fishing for information on a certain redhead and the pint sized Bella that followed her around.

Stacie had started with, "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Everyone drank except for Stacie. They all noticed, giving her non-believing accusatory looks. She easy combated them with a reply. "What? I'm saving my first time with a woman for someone special." Her voice dropped at all the right places, causing CR to take an extra sip of her drink.

"Oh, really. Anything to do with the hunter's need for uptight blondes." Amy shot back, a cheeky smile in place. Beca and CR stared on in awe at the new information. Lily was fashioning something out of a piece of wood using a 5 inch pocket knife. Where Lily got the items, Beca had no idea.

Stacie didn't panic. She just looked at Amy, sizing the girl up. "Only if you have a thing for self-absorbed male acapella leaders."

Beca and CR's attention immediately snapped to Amy who, for once, was having trouble coming up with words. The Aussie's eyes went big as she tried and failed to throw back a comeback. "Uuuuhm, uuuuhm, Never have I ever liked a ginger." Amy finally blurted out.

Stacie seemed happy about the other girl's choice, taking a sip of her drink. Beca reluctantly followed suit, taking a hearty sip of her drink. All the other girls exchanged looks, mischievous smiles in place. Before Beca could notice anything was amiss, CR took her turn.

"Never have I ever liked a treblemaker." Amy immediately let out a not so subtle hysterical laugh, resulting in everyone giving her a weird look before they all looked at Beca expectantly. Beca never took the drink though. She didn't like a treblemaker and even when she was dating Jesse she never actually liked him. She was just using him, which she felt guilty about, but was not going to result in her taking a sip for something she had never felt. While everyone was focused on Beca, Amy took a quick sip of her drink, cautiously eyeing everyone as she did so.

Finally, after what felt like forever, everyone shifted back into their relaxed positions, ready for the next statement. Beca was just going to say something when Amy cut in again with another statement. "Never have I ever had a crush on a Bella."

Everyone, surprisingly, except for Amy drank. The other girls seemed way more pleased about it than Beca was. Which was strange. Amy let out, with a fist pump, "I knew it!"

Beca looked at her quizzically, the other two Bellas staring daggers, as Beca asked, "Knew, what?"

Amy's eyes went wide realizing her mistake, trying yet again to come up with a proper response. Only this time she was more successful. "That-That all of you have… Big _lesbian_ crushes on me! I know I'm sexy, but I'm in love with sausages and nice hard muscular bodies."

Beca just snorted while everyone else just laughed it off. Then Stacie launched into more sexual statements, most of which she wound up drinking for herself. Beca, to everyone's surprise, actually was pretty well matched with Stacie, well when the girl on girl equivalent was included. Slowly the game disintegrated, all of the Bellas, except for Beca, seeming disappointed by the direction of the game. Beca was drunk once again, enjoying pretty much everything. So they all suggested switching back to truth or dare. Once they had all convinced Beca, they seemed to all perk up again, excited about something unknown to the smallest Bella. After a few rounds it became clear why they were so excited. Beca chose dare for the first time and Stacie had been given the honors of deciding what she would be doing. Which Beca should have known better, but she was too content to care. Stacie of course gave her a dare that the other Bellas had all been trying to direct the night towards.

"I dare you to ask Chloe out."

Beca blinked owlishly at them, not believing what she was hearing. "What?"

Stacie just smiled, leaning in. "I said, I dare you to ask Chloe out."

"But, I can't."

Stacie seemed to take a moment before speaking again. "Fine, I dare you to tell you how you feel."

Beca's eyes went wide, letting out an unintelligible sound before finally speaking actually words. "I take it back, I choose truth." She turned to CR, the person who would have given her a truth if she had picked that option, pleading with her to have mercy on her.

CR smiled encouragingly at her, instantly putting Beca at ease. That was until she spoke. "Truth: How do you truly feel about Chloe?"

Beca looked dumbly at her and then at each Bella in turn, hoping someone would help her. She even looked to Lily, but the girl was passed out on the floor, any empty bottle of vodka clutched to her chest, the chunk of wood and knife abandoned. She began to stutter. Then Amy piped up.

"Come on shawshank it's not a big deal. You can tell us. It's pretty obvious."

"Besides red likes you too. You're both like two middle schoolers that exchange glances in the hallway, but never actually do anything." Stacie tacked on.

"You'd make a really cute couple." CR added, looking like she was the one with a crush on one of the two women being discussed.

"Should we tell her Chloe's taken a dip in the lady pool? Or save that for later?" Amy looked to the other two Bellas as she spoke, as if Beca wasn't in the same room just a foot away.

It took a moment for Beca to process the comment. First her brain had to speed up to its normal processing power to realize _lady pool_ meant experience with woman. Finally her brain had to make the connection that Chloe had done that. She had had experience with women. Her face flushed as she briefly imaged what Chloe maybe had done and the redhead doing those things to her. Then she was stuttering out, completely shocked, "Wha-What!?"

Stacie just looked down at her nails, cleaning the undersides, as if the subject was the most boring thing ever. She sighed before she spoke. "Yeah. Apparently Aubrey and Chloe got really drunk at a party freshman year and wound up making out with each other the whole night."

Beca relaxed some at the omission. After all that was what all girls did when drunk usually. Gay, straight, or bi, it didn't seem to matter in her experience. "Is that all?" She asked, both relieved and disappointed.

Stacie shrugged. "I heard there was some groping too, but yeah that's it. I would think you'd be more excited. You can now finally get your rocks off with her and put us all out of the misery of watching you two act like pubescent teenagers."

She didn't know why, but something about the statement really bothered her. Maybe it was how blasé Stacie was being about her feelings towards Chloe. Like Chloe was just someone she needed to fuck and get out of her system, which was definitely not it. If it had been Beca would have already kissed her and, if Chloe was willing, bedded her. Hell, she wouldn't still be hung up on her after six years. So Beca reacted with a lot more anger than intended. "That's it though! I don't want to get my fucking rocks off, Stacie! I'm in love with her and I can't just fuck her and be done with it! She deserves- No! She is worth more than that! Anyone who doesn't believe that can go fuck themselves! I DON"T GIVE A SHIT! I'm-I'm not you." She ran out of steam towards the end. When she looked up, she found Amy and Stacie smiling pleased at her, while Cythia Rose's expression was closer to heart eyes. That's around the time Beca realized what she had just said. Her face fell and eyes went wide as her face turned beat red. She immediately hid her face in her hands. "Shit!"

All three Bellas quickly crowded around the petite woman, placing reassuring arms around her shoulders and hands on her knees.

"Aaaw! Don't worry about it half pint we won't tell anyone you've got ginger fever. We won't let them revoke your badass membership." Amy chimed in first.

Then there was CR who spoke next. "Beca, you're a sweet kid. I wouldn't worry if I was you. There's no way Chloe will reject you."

Stacie was the last one to speak. "Besides, you really shouldn't worry now because we can help you."

Beca peeked out from behind her hands to look at the other girl. "What do you mean?"

"You want to know if Chloe likes you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just leave it up to me."

Stacie's smile was a little too mischievous for Beca's liking, but she was too drunk to argue and figured she really didn't have anything to loose. If all else failed, whatever mess they got her into she figured she could blame on Amy and be fine. They spent the rest of the night coaxing Beca back into her normal relaxed carefree self and plying her with drinks. When it was heading towards 4 am, CR helped get Beca into bed, while Stacie and Amy woke Lily up to leave. Then it was just Beca, drunk, looking at her phone and the usual goodnight text from Chloe she had missed. She thought for a moment about just typing in a love confession like Stacie had dared her to. It seemed like a good idea in her current state. Her fingers were hovering over the correct keys, poised to type, when her body finally gave out. She instantly fell asleep, a blank text box open.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I looked up some rules for a drinking game that involved "the Notebook" for this. Then I said fuck it, watched it (something I never wanted to or planned on doing in this life time.), and wrote some of my own rules. If you are of age and try to play it, you should wind up pretty drunk, at least by my tallies. I tried playing as I watched, but ran out of drink before the halfway point and never refilled it. So have fun if you wanted to try it. (I might just do so myself one weekend with a bottle of something.) I know Kimmy Jin had a Wii, but I know Xboxes better. Oh! And good news! I finished a few chapters over the last few days. So the next few weeks updates will be on Thursday per usual. Even next week over the holidays._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_ _: So I did some research over the weekend. I played the drinking game from the last chapter, went through a whole bottle of wine in the first 25 minutes of the movie. Definitely gets you drunk, tried and tested. I stopped after that. Also, I made a mistake, a reviewer pointed out that "Mario Kart" does not exist on Xbox counsels. So please just ignore, I miss-read something, it will be mentioned again and I can't really change it now. Thank you all once again for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! It really makes my day! I'm going to answer a guest question directly below. So feel free to skip ahead. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(Second one): If I add Staubery it will be in the background. I am headed in that direction for the most part. I'm just trying figure out a few things. Devious mis-doings are detailed in this chapter (at least for now). I can definitely try and add some more Wal-mart-esk bechloe scenes. I really wish we could have a one on one conversation about this, but at last we can't. So I won't say what I would really like to say, but I will do my best. Thank you for the kind words and I hope you like what is written below!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 13

The next day Beca woke up with a major hangover. Her shoulder ached from how she had fallen asleep, her arms over extended above her head, half laying on one shoulder. Her phone still laid in one hand. She really didn't want to move, her whole body protesting. Beca just laid there for a few minutes, trying to adjust to all of the painful sensations running through her body. Immediately she started to wonder what the other girls and she had gotten into the previous night. It slowly started coming back to her piece by piece. When she got back to the love confession, her eyes flew open and her body jerked. She immediately regretted both movements, the sun blinding her sensitive eyes and her body protesting. A blanket had just been flung over her head to block out the sun, when her phone went off. She pulled it under the protective covering of her blanket. Beca smiled at first seeing the text was from Chloe, that was until she read the text and the five others she had missed. All texts were from Chloe and all of them were asking where she was. She glanced at the time at the top of the screen.

"Shit!"

Beca was 20 minutes late to practice. As quickly as possible, she scrambled out of bed, throwing on a new pair of clothes and a pair of shades. A quick stop in the ensuite was made to relieve herself and brush her teeth. An extra few minutes where used to make Chloe's cup of tea. Then she was fighting all of the aches and pains of her body, sprinting to the gym they practiced in. She was rather impressed with herself, making the normal 15 minute walk in 5 minutes. Those extra laps really must have been paying off. She burst through the doors trying to apologize around the big gulps of air she was trying to take, bent over hands on her knees. Chloe quickly ran over to worriedly preen over the girl. The co-captain eventually just pulling Beca into a big hug before holding her at a distance by her forearms.

"Oh my god Beca! I was so worried something happened to you. What did you guys get up to last night? Amy, Stacie, Lily, and CR have been a little sluggish and with you late, Aubrey's been absolutely furious."

All Beca could say pathetically in between pants was, "I… brought… you… tea." She presented the thermos she was holding, not at all concerned about the other captain or the Bellas.

Chloe was beaming fondly at her as she took the tea. It looked like the older girl was leaning in for the customary thank you cheek kiss, one headed closer to her lips, but before it could be completed Aubrey was screaming. "CHLOE! What are you doing with the hobbit? We've wasted enough time! It's not social hour!"

Chloe had visibly jumped at the volume of Aubrey's voice. Beca was ready to yell right back at the blonde, not liking how Aubrey chose to speak to her co-captain and best friend. The other girl put a hand on Beca's arm to stop her, knowing what she was going to do. "I'm sorry Aubrey. I'm coming."

The redhead left Beca with a squeeze to the arm. Beca slowly followed, attempting to join the group.

Aubrey had other plans. "What do you think you're doing Mitchell?"

Beca looked at her as if she was stupid. "Um… joining the group."

"Oh, really because I think you should run some laps."

"But-"

"That wasn't a question. Go run some laps Mitchell!" The blonde was visibly shaking with anger. Then she turned to the other Bellas, clapping to get their attention for whatever they were doing. Beca was left to run.

It wasn't until the 20th lap, Beca practically dying from dehydration from the previous night of binge drinking without any time to recover, that she was allowed to join the group. She was more than thankful when Chloe appeared at her side with water and a comforting hand rubbing up and down her back. Then it wasn't Aubrey she was worried about, but Stacie. The lengthy brunette kept making passes at her. They were certainly not welcome. They were making her extremely jumpy. Stacie kept randomly swatting her butt or sneaking up behind her to trail skilled fingers down her side or to press her front into her back as she whispered something juvenile in her ear. Beca was beyond annoyed. To everyone else she looked almost just as flustered as she was with Chloe only with less blushing, an unwillingness to submit to the taller girl's touch, and an edge of annoyance. So really it was nothing like when Chloe touched her, but everyone was acting like it was. Beca was just about to confront the girl when she informed the tiny raging brunette that she was working her magic like she said she would the night before. Apparently the plan was to have Stacie be overly touchy feely with Beca and see how jealous Chloe got. The longer it went on the more annoyed Beca became with the drunk version of herself who agreed to participate in a truly juvenile practice. She was even more annoyed Stacie, the queen of sex, thought this was a good idea. Then again she was the queen of sex not relationships. In a club setting it probably worked wonders for attracting a one night stand.

For the most part the redhead was holding up pretty well. She seemed tenser than usual, less sunny even, but besides that she was fine. That changed rather quickly though. They had to go through a round of push-ups at Aubrey's insistence they didn't want to have flabby arms when making boxes in the air. Beca was obviously struggling, her shoulder killing her. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Chloe or Stacie. So when they all sat down to go over the next part of practice, Chloe went to massage Beca's shoulder, much to her pleasure. Only before the older Bella could get to it, Stacie, who sat directly behind Beca, was already working on it. Beca was left to sit there, Chloe practically glaring at her and Stacie, as she tried not to cross her arms and pout. To make things worse, when she was done Stacie chose to lean forward, wrapping her arms around the upper part of Beca's chest so she could perch her chin on one of Beca's shoulder. Then she'd whisper random things in her ear, which left Beca shifting in her seat trying to get away. To everyone else it looked far less innocent. It took all of the smaller Bella's will power not to shrug Stacie off.

From then on, Chloe was an icy version of herself the rest of practice. When they got to practicing the choreography she was particularly harsh when critiquing Stacie. Her regular soft hands on corrections were more jerky and sharp. When Stacie was done, obviously heading to place her hands on an annoyed Beca, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand pulling her forward to be the next person to be critiqued, safely away from Stacie's touch. With the smaller girl she was even more handsy than usual, pressing herself more fully into Beca's back. She let her hands linger longer and a little closer to places that drove the DJ crazy. By the time Beca was released, she was panting and her blush was the reddest it had ever been. When Stacie went to approach her, she swatted the other girl's hands away, not wanting any other hands than the ones belonging to Chloe to be touching her. It was all too much and, although flattering, seeing Chloe upset was killing her. She was starting to feel really guilty. It wasn't over, though. When they sat down again towards the end of practice, she didn't have to worry about Stacie hanging all over her again. Chloe practically pulled Beca into her lap as they sat down, ensuring Stacie wouldn't be able to touch Beca's shoulders or hang on her. Which Beca was thoroughly enjoying, completely encompassed by Chloe's body. She just wished she could have maybe held back the surprised squeak and near constant blushing that occurred when in contact with her childhood friend. The touches Stacie gave her just seemed to heighten the ones she received from Chloe. Highlighting the stark contrast between the two.

The strangest part of the whole thing was Aubrey's reaction to everything. She was pretty mad to begin with, but somehow she found a new level to go to. She snapped at every side comment. If someone was breathing to loud she yelled at them. Her favorite thing to say was that they were not doing enough cardio and needed to run a few extra laps. The more handsy Stacie got the more upset she seemed to get. While Chloe was taking everything out on Stacie, Aubrey was taking most of her anger out on Beca. It seemed like every few minutes she was running a new string of five laps. When she was done Stacie would be there doing whatever it was she was doing to ' _help'_ Beca. She'd give Beca a water bottle to drink from and a few squeezes to the shoulders while they stood in line for whatever activity they were doing. The petite girl happily took the water, but begrudgingly took the rub down. Chloe tried to intercept them, jerkily pulling Beca away towards another water source, as she soothingly rubbed her back, Beca practically melting. The laps were so frequently dished out and Chloe was in charge of multiple components of the practice. So she could only intercept a few. Which only started the cycle all over again. Chloe would be less than friendly to Stacie and Aubrey would make Beca run more laps for reasons Beca didn't fully understand.

By the end of practice all the petite woman wanted to do was go back to her dorm, take a shower, and sleep for the next week and a half, but Aubrey wasn't done yet. Beca had gathered her stuff and was looking forward to joining the redhead shyly waiting for her by the gym doors. Her face was just stretching into a small smile at the prospect of maybe having lunch with Chloe and then a quick nap wrapped in her arms, when Aubrey decided to interrupt.

"Mitchell, come here!"

Beca immediately deflated, reluctantly turning around and taking the few steps towards Aubrey to satisfy the blonde's command. Her feet were dragging the whole way.

"Look, Aubrey, I'm sorry I was late. I really am. I had a rough night. Won't happen again, promise."

Instead of making things better, she made them worse. Aubrey stepped further into her personal space so there was barely an inch between them. "Rough, night? I know about your extracurricular activities. You and that treblemaker." She practically spit out the name. "I've seen you two together. I know about you two. I haven't caught you yet, but I will and when I do you will be thrown off this team so quickly you won't know what hit you. You are a disgrace to this team and do not deserve to wear a Bella's uniform. So mark my words, your days are limited. Got it?" It was like she had never heard Beca's initial apology.

Instead of folding, like the blonde expected, the younger woman did the opposite. Beca's jaw set not at all liking people talking to her in the tone Aubrey was using, let alone in her face. After all she was the kid who throughout middle and high school had problems with authority figures. "Well good luck because that treblemaker, Jesse, and I haven't done anything. I have my eyes on someone else."

"Oh, I've noticed. Don't think I haven't noticed him flirting with me and you and Stacie. I know about the weird shit you are corrupting Chloe's mind with. I don't know what sick game you both are playing at, but I will not be defeated. I will show you are together and you will be kicked off this team."

She really had no idea what Aubrey meant by _'Corrupting Chloe's_ mind' and she didn't care. She was delusional. Beca took a half step closer. "Wow you're more stupid than I thought you were Posen. Have fun with your fantasy world."

With that, Beca walked away before Aubrey could say anything else. Her body instantly relaxing and that small smile in place the closer she got to Chloe. Once in front of her, she looked shyly away before meeting her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about being late and, uh, upsetting Aubrey. She had no right talking to you that way."

Chloe smiled fondly at her, moving a little closer to her. "Becs, I really wasn't all that worried about it."

"She still shouldn't talk to you like that." Beca hesitantly reached out to take one of Chloe's hands. "You-you are so much more-more valuable than that. You deserve more."

Chloe seemed to be puzzling over the statement, like it was something hard to swallow. It bothered Beca. She wondered what the older woman was thinking. What she was working on. Then the look was gone, replaced by a small smile. "You're really sweet Becs."

It wasn't at all what Beca wanted to hear. She wanted Chloe to agree with her, stand up for herself, but the statement was more of a resignation. Then the older Bella was interlocking their hands, looking vulnerable and shy again as she looked at their interlaced fingers. The voice that came from Chloe matched her expression. "You-you don't- You'd tell me if you were seeing someone, right? If you liked someone?"

The brunette stiffened at the question. This was the moment, perfectly laid out for her. If she wanted to she could redirect the conversation however she wanted to reveal as much or as little as she wanted about her feelings. She could do this. She could lay it all out there for Chloe. It could start with one question and Beca could just let all her walls down and answer the question. Then Chloe could ask the next question and Beca could answer that one. They could keep going like that until Chloe knew everything. The more Beca thought about it the more she liked it. It would be an easy casual conversation. She wouldn't even have to lead it, Chloe would. Then there were Jesse's words resurfacing in her mind. This was the moment to do it. Everything just clicked and she knew this moment in time would be a very important one. It could change things. For once in her life she could say she almost felt… at ease. It would be perfect.

Beca gulped, trying to push down any residual nerves, before speaking. "Of course."

Then there was the next question. Beca could hear her heart beating in her ears and her palms started to sweat, but she was okay she could do this. "Do-do you-"

Before Chloe could finish the question, long arms were being wrapped around Beca's torso and two rather prominent breasts pressed into her back. Beca grimaced at Stacie's horrible timing, trying to shrug out of the embrace, but Stacie was holding fast, completely unaware of what she was interrupting. The taller brunette far too focused on making Beca squirm. Then, because it wasn't worse enough, Stacie had to speak in her low sensual timber.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. Last night was crazy. Who knew those short legs of yours would be so good at lap dancing." Her words let whoever heard them take them however they wanted to. Since it was Stacie, with the tone of her voice she made the statement sound down right filthy. That last statement without the proper background knowledge made it ten times worse.

Chloe had let go of Beca's hand as soon as Stacie's arms had wrapped around her. Now the redhead had the usual smile in place, but it was strained and there was hurt there, guarded in her eyes. She was thrusting an empty thermos into Beca's hands and excusing herself. All the petite girl could do was watch her go and gape after her in shock at the turn of events. Then shock turned into anger as she flung off Stacie's arms and faced her.

"What the fuck was that?"

Before Stacie could answer, a fuming Aubrey flew past them, sending a steely gaze their way. Stacie looked after her looking quite pleased, eyeing the girl up and down. Something suddenly clicked in her mind.

"You did this for her didn't you?"

Stacie just shrugged. "Honestly, no, but it was a nice side effect." Her smile brightened. "So are you convinced Chloe likes you now?"

"Oh, I'm convinced of one thing, I should have never let you do whatever this is."

"What do you mean? It worked, right? That was the most out of character I have ever seen red."

"Yeah, it worked. It worked so well that she was asking me if I liked anyone."

Stacie wore a self-satisfied smirk at the remark. "I told you I knew what I was doing. So, what did you say?"

"Well that's kind of the problem because just as she was getting to that part, some idiot decided to hug me from behind." She looked pointedly at Stacie.

The taller brunette's face fell. "You mean me right?"

"Yep." Beca ran her hands through her hair.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well shouldn't you be going after her?"

Beca just sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "It's too late."

"That's bullshit, it's never too late."

"I don't know Stace. I think I've done enough destruction today. I think I'll just go take a shower and a nap." She turned to leave, significantly deflated from earlier.

"Hey, Beca…" She waited for the petite woman to turn around. "It's never too late. Remember that."

Beca just nodded before making the long trek back to her dorm room. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about how stupid she was and what Stacie had said. Then she thought about what the other Bellas had said. Finally she thought about what Jesse had said. The words kept eating away at her. All these people were behind her and convinced Chloe liked her. Yet she still had doubts, but it had all been so clear when it was just Chloe and her alone, question just on the cusp. Now, outside of that moment, she knew she'd never be good enough. She wasn't attractive, friendly, or likable. She was just that rude alt girl that just hung out with a group of acapella nerds. There was no actual place for her and there never would be. As much as she hated to admit it, Aubrey was right, she didn't belong. Why did it have to feel different after and before. Why couldn't the moment last longer. Then she could actually say what she wanted to say instead of chickening out. In that moment with Chloe, the other girl's gaze on her, she felt good enough, but that was gone.

When she made it back to her room, she immediately grabbed her shower caddy, a towel, and a change of clothes. Her thoughts followed her. All centering on how stupid and inadequate she was. That she couldn't even express herself like a normal person. No matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin or let the hot water wash over her, they remained. Then she was clean and dressed sitting at her desk. Chloe was the first thing to come to mind. She started making yet another mash-up about the girl. The longer she sat the more she wanted to actually see the girl instead of just thinking about her. So she opened her phone and sent out a quick text about getting dinner. The phone was placed off to the side, but yet still in view so that Beca would see if she got a message even if she didn't hear it. She was hoping that if they met up then maybe their previews conversation would come up and things could flow naturally. They could get back to that place of comfort and understanding. A feeling of normalcy. Which was a stupid idea in reality because if Chloe was really upset with her, why would she answer her text let alone want to have dinner with her. The thought brought a new wave of self-berating thoughts. She tried to push them away for the time being.

In the meantime, she grabbed a bag of chips from her snack cabinet, having had nothing to eat all day. She went through her old mash-ups, trying to finish as many as she could in the file labeled _'c'_. The minutes ticked by and there was still no reply to her dinner offer. The minutes then turned into hours and Beca couldn't even pretend to be working on mixes, to distracted by her silent phone. She tried taking the battery out and putting it back in to make sure it was working. She restarted the thing at least fifteen times without any success. The longer she sat the more frequently Stacie and Jesse's words came up. With each passing of them the longer Beca was left to really think about them. They just left her feeling extremely stupid because she should have done something already, fear be dammed. She didn't know how she could have been so blind to everything. Then she was unlocking her phone every few seconds as she continuously berated herself.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Beca sprang from her seat. She flipped through all her clothes, looking for something to wear. She came up empty, but it didn't stop her from trying on every flannel in her closet before deciding to wear the flannel she had on originally. Then she spent a few minutes going over her hair, smoothing out as many fly aways as she could. Then she was looking at the differences between her hair being up versus down, until she just kept it down. The next thing to consider was accessories, bracelets and necklaces. She must have put on everyone she owned before chucking them all off. She contemplated her face for a moment, applying more eyeliner. When she felt confident she looked good, she gave herself one last look over.

She looked back to her phone, still no message from Chloe.

"Fuck it!"

She'd go to her. She could do that. There was one last look to her phone debating on one last message. Exasperated with herself, not completely sure why she was doing what she was doing, she pulled up her contacts. Jesse was one of the first numbers listed. She quickly typed out a message. She looked at it, really looked at it, because once she sent it that would be it. The plan would be set forth and she would have to go through with it. A deep breath was drawn in as she approached her dorm room door. Her hand reached out to open the door. At the last minute she retracted it to add four more contacts to the recipients for the text message. Once satisfied Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Amy and, hell, even Lily were added to the recipients for the text, she repositioned her hand on the door knob. She took one last deep breath and then she was flinging open the door, sending the text message at the same time. There was no going back.

 _BeCaw_ : Going to get my girl. Wish me luck.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**_ _: I just realized that tomorrow is New Year's Eve. So I thought it might be better and more convenient to post a day early. I have two songs that I think fit this chapter well. The first one I maybe should have put with the last chapter, but oh well. I will post links on my tumblr (pentopage33) so you can easily listen to them if you want to. They are as follows:_

 _1\. The Only Exception by Paramore_

 _2\. Explosions by Zolita_

 _Thank you all for the continued support and I hope you enjoy the new Chapter!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 14

Beca approaches Chloe's dorm room slowly, calculated. This was it she was going to tell her best friend she was in love with her, well was falling at least, again. As soon as she knocked on that door and it opened, ushered inside soon after, that would be it. Everything would change. Or maybe, just maybe it would all be the same. Maybe there would just be things added on. More public displays of affection and some kissing. That's what Beca was desperately hoping for and she was almost positive that was what would happen. After all Jesse had given the situation his stamp of approval, confirming Chloe liked her. That boy was never wrong about those things.

So Beca took a deep breath as her feet stilled, facing the door. For a second she thought about just forgetting about it because what if this was the one time Jesse was wrong. It was known to happen. He was never wrong in relationship to Beca's romantic relationships, though, but he was wrong about certain things. She stood there for a moment, trying to calm the nerves telling her to flee. Telling her to just run because she was foolish to think anyone would like her. That she was anything more than ' _the friend'_. She pushed away all the nervous anxiety with thoughts of Chloe's caresses, the smile and wink reserved for her alone, the little declarations of fondness held in comforting gestures, and how Chloe always knew what to say or do to make her happy. So incredible happy that she wasn't sure she had known the feeling before.

With that, Beca stepped closer to the door and raised her hand to knock, she was ready. She paused for a moment, hearing noise on the other side of the door. Maybe Chloe had company. The noise got louder and only then was Beca able to recognize the noise, _Titanium_. It made her smile, thinking of the shower she shared with Chloe and the other memories of the two of them curled up against each other in the library or on the quad laughing together, just being together that song playing in the background. Just happy. All remaining fears were pushed away because it was _their_ song and she could not think of a more perfect song to be playing in the background as she confessed her feelings. She knew it was sappy, but she had waited six years for this. She just didn't know that this was what she was waiting for. So she knocked.

Only there wasn't an answer. Which was completely fine, she knew Chloe was home. She just probably couldn't hear Beca over the music. Beca could picture her friend dancing around the room mouthing the words. The image brought a smile to her face. So she knocked again, this time with more force. Again no answer and Beca's smile dropped slightly, thinking once again that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to confess her feelings to Chloe. Chloe obviously was caught up in something. Beca's eyes danced over the door again, debating on whether or not she should knock again or go back to her dorm, when she noticed the door wasn't fully shut. Suddenly the idea of surprising Chloe was really appealing. After all, Chloe loved surprises. She loved it when her broody friend just randomly appeared during her usual routine, always greeting her with one of her excited hugs and a giant beaming smile. Beca could picture her smile as she stood there looking at the scuffed and faded wood of the door. So she pushed the door open.

She wished she hadn't.

At first she couldn't move. Beca remained completely frozen in place, her face slowly dropping. Her brain was yelling at her to just close the door and go, but she couldn't. She was transfixed because she was sure this time she had interpreted the signs correctly. Chloe liked her. She really liked her. More than friends liked each other, but then there she was before Beca. All thoughts involving the redhead and her squashed in one second because there was Chloe… and Tom. Chloe on top of Tom. Chloe riding Tom, her hands pushing against his bare chest and grasping for purchase, pushing him further into the mattress. Beca could see every ripple of pleasure Chloe felt under Tom's administration because her body was facing Beca. She could see Chloe gasping for air as moans were offered up as a trade in exchange. She could see the way Chloe's face scrunched up. The way Chloe's scar twisted as the redhead's brow furrowed in pleasure. She didn't dare let her eyes wonder lower. Then there were blue eyes looking at her. At first unseeing, lidded and hazy from lust, but then they seemed to snap to full attention with panic, fear even, and Chloe's body stilled. That's when Beca left, shutting the door softly behind her. As if by shutting the door Beca could pretend she never saw it, but she did see it. All of it and she couldn't un-see it.

Beca started off just walking. She could do walking, concentrating on each step, placing each foot just so. Maybe if she moved, walked, normally then everything would be fine. But her walking wasn't normal. It was calculated and unnatural and everything wasn't okay. She couldn't block out the images and her thoughts wouldn't stop swirling around and around. All her thoughts centered on how stupid and foolish she was. How she should have known she would never be more than _'the friend'_. As her thoughts flitted faster and faster through her mind, inter mingled with images of Chloe and Tom, Beca's pace quickened until she was running. She didn't even realize she was crying until she reached up to wipe away what she thought was sweat, only to find the only salty water present was falling from her eyes. She knew she was crumbling slowly with each step, but maybe if she moved fast enough the pieces would shift back into place and she wouldn't have to break. She could survive this. She could survive Chloe.

Eventually her muscles gave out, and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, desperately trying to take in air around the sobs that racked her body because she was breaking and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop it. So she laid against the cool grass at the edge of the lake on the far end of campus, trying to calm herself to be able to sit up. Then she was pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Her head rest on top of her knees as she spaced out, trying to quiet her mind.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting curled within herself by the lake. All she knew was she vaguely remembered the sky changing color as she ran and now it was pitch black. Her body was shaking but she was not sure if it was from the cold or if her body was still reeling from the tears that her eyes couldn't seem to produce anymore even though she was going through the motions. It doesn't even matter because this was her life now, void of everything. Void of happiness. For once, even though she wants to say she should have known, she knows her lack of knowledge was founded. Jesse was even fooled after all and he was always right. Even the Bellas were fooled and they saw Chloe and her interact a lot more than Jesse did. None of those thoughts helped, acting like band aids used to patch an amputated limb. Nothing fit. Nothing seemed right. It just didn't work. It certainly didn't stop the bleeding.

Beca sat there for what had to be 10 minutes since kind of composing herself, shivering the whole time, before soft steps approached. She knew who it was, there was only one person who knew she was upset. What she saw.

Chloe approached slowly, cautiously even. As if Beca was a creature easily spooked and if she moved to quickly the brunette would bolt. She hated it. She hated felling weak and vulnerable. She knew Chloe would be looking at her with concern maybe even pity because she was the idiot best friend that was falling for her straight best friend. It was obvious now. Beca resented herself, her feelings, and that damn tether that felt like it was a few inches too short for Beca to move without it tearing her heart in two. It hurt to even breathe, her heart pumping to move the air her lungs took in.

The current of the air changed as Chloe shifted closer, hesitantly putting a hand on Beca's shoulder, only to have the petite woman flinch away. She knew where that hand had been, who it had been adoring. Who it was meant to touch in the way Beca wished it would touch her. Instead of bringing her comfort or making her body burn up with a settling warmth, it hurt. For once she couldn't stand being near Chloe Beale.

"Becs…" A soft voice spoke, the body it belonged to crouched, squatting, to her side. Beca knew Chloe wanted her to look at her. The redhead wanted to visually check the damage of what was bothering her friend. Beca didn't want to look at Chloe and she definitely didn't want Chloe to see the void of her face and the deep pain in her eyes. So she just continued to stare out into the dark expanse she knew held a lake.

Chloe shifted beside her. "You can talk to me. What's bothering you?" Beca didn't answer, believing it was painfully obvious. "It must have been important for you to visit my room earlier." Chloe's body shifted again as if to nudge Beca, put swung back before they actually touched. If Chloe only knew. What Chloe said was true, Beca had never been to Chloe's room before. They always hung out in Beca's room and what she had to say was important, but she still remained silent. "Does it have something to do with the Bellas or Aubrey?" Still no answer. "Your dad?"

Finally Beca scoffed because surely Chloe knew why she was upset. She had been trailing after the redhead practically like a lovesick puppy for weeks. Surely she knew. There was also all the moments of stuttering flusteredness, blushing, and hitches of breath that clearly showed Beca's feelings. She felt an anger slowly building because Chloe had to be toying with her. It was obvious. Even the Bellas had caught on, making off handed comments to the pint sized DJ in front of Chloe. Not to mention, Chloe told her she broke up with Tom. The other woman's nonchalance about it seemed strange at the time, but it had been almost a month and Beca figured she had gone to Aubrey for comfort. Even though Beca wished the redhead had trusted her enough to confide in her, Beca knew she sucked at touchy feely stuff. That was surely why Chloe hadn't gone to her. Beca had shrugged it off at the time, chalking it up to one of the things people knew she wasn't good enough for. Now, though, the double lie just made Beca wonder what else Chloe was hiding and if everything she ever told her was a lie. It only made her anger grow.

"What?..." Chloe let out tentatively, obviously confused.

Beca finally turned to look at the girl next to her, propelled solely by the blood boiling in her veins. Her tear stained face and puffy eyes and cheeks were fully on display. The anguish clearly clinging around the edges of her face and a deep pain shimmered in her eyes. There was that look of concern and care on the redhead's face Beca was trying to avoid. She ignored it, her anger and anguish to great at the moment to take in anything else because she had to do this. It was her last hope at being put back together again.

"You don't know?" Her voice was more gravelly, the cold wind from her earlier run and endless tears stripping her throat raw.

Chloe just shook her head no.

"You _really_ don't know do you?"

Chloe's scrunched up look of confusion that was quickly morphing into compassion broke Beca completely from her state. She sprang to her feet, pacing back and forth as she tangled her hands in her own hair and pulled as she walked.

"God, I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Beca… What's going on?"

She turned to the now standing Chloe, letting the anguish take over her face, making it droop in such a way that it looked like she was going to cry again. Her hands fell to her sides. "How do you not know? It's so fucking obvious. God, everyone- they all know. All the Bellas." Chloe's confusion just seemed to grow more, Beca not really answering her question. "Chloe- I like- I'm in love with you, well I was when I was- I was 12 and now," Beca rethreaded her hands in her hair, giving a hefty pull. "Now… is just fucking great. God, Chloe- I'm-I'm falling for you again. _Really_ falling." She made eye contact with Chloe at the end, tears at the edge of her eyes, pleading with the older woman for anything. For some relief. It didn't seem like there was going to be any. So Beca continued on, hands dropping back to her sides. "I was- I was going to tell you." Her voice cracked as she went on. "just like- I was 12 and there was that damn door. I was going to tell you- I was- I was there, but Jason and now-now Tom. And you were and now you were- you know with Tom." There was a long pause before Beca finished in a whisper just loud enough for Chloe to hear, eyes focused on the ground. "That's why I never called. I-I couldn't take it. You choosing him over me. Just like-like everyone else. You were- you were just going to leave."

She could feel tears slowly fall as the silence took over. Then Chloe spoke soft, "What about Jesse?... And Stacie?"

Beca looked up at Chloe. The redhead's face was a mask, completely void of anything Beca could read as meaning something. It was worse than the looks of concern. Far worse.

Beca's hands played at the hem of her shirt as she spoke, a sliver of hope blossoming in her chest and her tears stopped. "We-uh- We dated in high school, but it ah didn't work. Jesse that is. We broke up. Now we're uh friends. I didn't- it didn't mean anything. I just wanted to, um, mess with Aubrey. That's why-why I didn't say anything." A broken noise that was supposed to be a laugh came out. There was a twinge of bitterness as she thought about Stacie and the mess the brunette had created. It came through in her voice, the irony of it all. "Stacie-Stacie was trying to help. She-she wanted-was trying to-to make you jealous. So-So I-I'd get my head out my ass and-and ask you out. And the lap dance that was-that was a, uh, dare. I didn't-didn't even enjoy it. You're all I want." She thought maybe just maybe Chloe did have feelings for her and just held back because she thought that Jesse and she were together. At the mention of Stacie, maybe after practice the lengthy brunette became yet another option. It didn't seem to be the case.

When the silence seemed to last longer than needed for a normal response, Beca tried lightening up the mood. Anything to try and regain that easy back and forth they had. Anything to pretend that everything would be okay. It just came off broken and desperate, her voice quivering towards the end. "Pretty funny, huh?"

Chloe didn't say anything. She just stood there looking at Beca, well not really looking so much at her as through her. She still had that unreadable mask on. There was something going on, a whirl of activity behind those eyes, but nothing that made sense. As the seconds passed by, any hope remaining was slowly dying and Beca knew that this was not how it was supposed to go. That everything was wrong. Chloe was supposed to have the answers. She always did, well 15 year old Chloe always did. She began to wonder if this would have been what happened if she had confessed her feelings when she was 12. But 15 year old Chloe had rom coms and pure acceptance no matter what, but this Chloe did too. Somehow Beca knew it wasn't the same. She was beginning to realize no matter how much time she spent with this Chloe she would never be 12 year old Beca's Chloe. She couldn't rewind all the years that had passed. They were different and Beca desperately wished she was 12 again because her Chloe, the Chloe of her dreams would know what to do. She would say the perfect thing and hug her. She would make Beca feel so incredibly safe and they would figure it out together, even if that Chloe didn't feel the same.

Instead she was left a drift, cold and shivering, her face streaked in tears as she waited for anything. An utterance of a grunt would suffice, but there was nothing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was going to confess her feelings. Then Chloe would ask her questions and Beca, well Beca was going to answer them. Every last one. She would have even talked about her grandpa. The time had passed for that. She had instead blurted out a condensed version after a sloppy admittance of her feelings. So Beca said the only thing she could say, voice cracking. "Please, say something."

There was nothing though. Chloe opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but then it closed. That was it. Beca knew it was over. All her worries verified. Her role verified and, most importantly, that no one ever could truly care about her verified. So she turned and walked away, tears quickly falling. She let them, the rest of her following. She collapsed on her bed numb and broken, sobs rocking her body. This was it. Chloe Beale didn't like her. Chloe never cared. Now she knew.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N**_ _: I was mildly annoyed when the first two people guessed how this might go, but then I had to laugh at myself when a bunch of other people came to the same conclusion. I seriously thought I was being so sneaky. Anyway, I'm going to post something on my tumblr (pentopage33) that will (hopefully) help cheer you up if you need it. If need be, you could always try reading my other two Bechloe fics. They both have happy endings and are completed. Also, I did a new calculation and I'm thinking there will be roughly 25 chapters total by the time I finish this story. So there is a lot of story left. I feel weird saying something after this chapter, but Happy New Year!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ _Hello, thank you all for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really enjoy knowing what you are thinking and answering your questions. I know there were some concerns about how this is going to end, but if you go back to my summary I have this labeled as a Bechloe fic. That is how it will remain. So just keep that in mind as you are reading. There is still at least another ten chapters to get through. Also, if you have problems when you go to review this fic, please let me know. For whatever reason I wasn't able to view any new reviews made at a certain time on Dec. 30_ _th_ _until Jan 5_ _th_ _. Thanks to the sites support team everything was promptly fixed as soon as I realized there was a problem. So please let me know or contact the sites support because I really do enjoy communicating with you all. If all else fails, you can just PM me. I don't know if you like the music accompaniments, but I have quite a few for future chapters. Like last week, I'll post a link to this week's on my tumblr (pentopage33). The song choice is as follows:_

 _Gunshot by Lykke Li_

 _Without further a due, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 15

Beca wants to scoff at the river of tears she sheds for Chloe when she could only spare a few for her grandpa. But it had always been Chloe. First they were best friends, then she was the girl Beca was in love with, and finally the girl that occupied her dreams. The only person left who had seen her without any walls. The last one left to show Beca she was worthy of someone caring for her. Six years later they had repeated the cycle, only Beca did not want to banish Chloe to her dreams once again. Not when she knew what it was like to have Chloe's full attention, how happy she could be in Chloe's glow. Not when her grandpa's jacket could not provide the same comfort as the older girl's arms. Chloe tainted everything. Not even the LP playing could soothe her tears. Normally all she would need was one song. One stupid little song, but she was on her third record and tears were still falling. Chloe had been in the room after all. She had even flipped through the vinyls, commenting on each title, and Beca had stupidly let her. That's what she saw as each record played, the way Chloe's face shifted when presented with each one. At the time it had made Beca swoon, now it just made her nauseous. Every note replaying the message she knew Chloe's silence relayed.

As she laid on her bed, body splayed and unmoving, her eyes were fixed to the ceiling, unblinking. She realized her grandpa's jacket and LPs never stood a chance against Chloe. Flesh and bone verses a jacket that had long ago lost the scent of the man that owned it and spinning plastic disks that were only special because of the stories attached to them. Both things that died with their previous owner. Finally, somewhere after the tenth vinyl Beca's tears stopped. She felt so incredibly empty. Like she was a shell of herself. Anything good had seeped out into the universe leaving her to always be alone. She was so happy Kimmy Jin wasn't there to see the _'White Girl'_ break. Beca wondered if this was how she felt before. Before Barden. Before Chloe. Before there was hope of more. Her eyes refocused to the blank white ceiling above and she wished more than ever to be that ceiling as she drifted off to sleep. To be that untouched.

Beca spends most of the next morning staring at her phone, looking about as empty as she feels. There was not a single text or missed call. There were no _'Good nights'_ or _'Good mornings'_ , not even a single emoji. She tries to recompose herself to her usual indifference as she gets ready for practice, but she falls short somewhere, a crack in her persona. Beca just decides to switch off to autopilot, which doesn't really help because apparently autopilot involves making a cup of tea for Chloe. A cup she didn't even realize she made until she was at practice. She just stares at the thermos as if it's some alien life form that has fused to her hand. The Bellas seem to know something was off. Amy was nice enough to take the thermos from Beca and put it by the whiteboard at the front of the room. No one notices, not even Aubrey and Chloe pay the Aussie's movements any mind. After all Amy tends to do whatever she wants and as long as she wasn't breaking anything or hurting anyone, they don't bother acknowledging her. Amy's actions pull Beca out of her stupor and she can slip fully back into her persona.

She takes her usual seat, worrying as she sits if Chloe will take the seat next to her as usual and if she could handle that. Amy once again eased her worries by plopping down in the very seat worrying Beca before Chloe made a decision. Amy and Stacie both took turns distracting the brunette with inappropriate side comments about every other thing Aubrey said, annoying their captain to no end, but making Beca feel so grateful, never knowing they cared for her so much. It bothers her too, though, figuring all their good deeds were out of pity and not true feelings. She wanted to know how they all knew. If Chloe had told everyone before she had arrived, but Chloe wouldn't do that. Then again Beca also thought Chloe would never break her heart again and she had. Well, not if she was aware of the younger girl's feelings.

Really if she thought about it, it was obvious something had happened between the two of them. The normal smile that seemed only reserved for Beca did not appear on Chloe's face when the brunette entered like normal. The normal over excited hug was absent as well. Then there was the fact that Beca was doing literally everything right. She wasn't falling behind when running and all of her choreography was perfectly in time and done well. Even her digs at Aubrey did not quite have the same luster. Really Beca did not want to think about it, knowing how pathetic it all was because it showed just how much of her performance quality at practice was altered in a direct relationship to their co-captain. She wasn't the only one affected. Beca could feel Chloe's eyes burning into her, almost pleading with her. What for, Beca wasn't sure. The one time she had met the redhead's eyes she was given the usual smile saved for her, but it didn't meet Chloe's eyes. There was something else hidden in those eyes. A deep sadness and something Beca didn't want to believe was anything other than pity. Beca didn't know how wrong she was. She quickly looked away, refusing to make eye contact with Chloe the rest of practice, counting the seconds until it was over.

On the plus side, Aubrey was in a strangely good mood, even with Stacie and Amy's side comments. For the first time Beca did not have to run extra laps. If she didn't know any better, she would even say the blonde was encouraging. There seemed to be more _'Good job'_ s and _'Way to go ladies'_ being flung around than usual. Then there were the disconcerting congratulatory slaps to the butt as they completed their last lap, an extra slap given to Stacie. It left Beca feeling like she was in some sort of alternative universe. She really had no interest in having Aubrey anywhere near her let alone her rear end. If the girl wasn't her captain, she probably would have decked her. That's what she would have done if it happened at a club. Really though it made sense that one of the worst days of Beca's life would be one of Aubrey's best. They were polar opposites and the closest thing to archenemies.

Finally, after what felt like forever, practice came to a close. Beca was the first one to leave, not even bothering to get the thermos back from Chloe. Once back in her dorm room, she cocooned herself in her comforter and shut out the world by placing her headphones securely over her ears. She stayed like that for several hours until the itch to mix became greater than her urge to hide herself away in her bedding. So she got up and sat down at her desk and mixed. Each new mash-up sounded more depressing than the last one, all centered on the same subject matter. No one would know it looking at Beca. The girl sat so still she looked comatose, the only indication she was aware of the world was the occasional blinking of her eyes and movement of her hands across her mixing boards.

That was how Jesse found her. He was too excited at the prospect of Chloe and Beca finally getting together to notice at first. Jesse came in like a whirlwind. He knocked first, as per the not just walking into her room agreement, before bursting in like a school girl with gossip on the hottest guy in their class. He slammed the door behind him before carelessly slinging his jacket and bag in the general direction of Beca's bed. The whole time talking a mile a minute.

"So how'd it go? Where'd you ask her? Why aren't you two love birds together? I would think you'd two be well on your way to doing the horizontal tango, if you know what I mean." If Beca had been looking at him, she would have caught a well-timed eyebrow wiggle. "Especially with the way you look at each other. I'm all for eye sex, but sometimes it's a bit much. TEEEELL MEEE EVEEEERYTHIIIING!"

He finally came to a stop, plopping down on the floor like a child at story time. He really looked at his best friend for the first time since entering the room. He froze mid flail. Beca completely devoid of emotion staring blankly at her laptop was not what he was expecting to see when he entered. The giant smile he had in place quickly dropped, along with his hands. "What… happened?" He finally asked gently, pushing himself back up onto his feet.

Beca remained completely void of emotion, eyes on what she was pretending to work on. "Well… you were wrong."

It took a moment for Jesse to process what she had said, not believing the words. How could he be wrong? All the signs where there. He couldn't comprehend being wrong about Chloe. To him, that would be like stating the villains won in Disney movies. It just didn't happen. "What?"

"You were wrong. About, you know, Chloe." Beca ground her jaw at the mention of the name. A name that felt strange on her tongue now. She refused to look at Jesse. She knew he would want details. It was his idea. He was so sure. She didn't think she would be able to recount the story and not cry if she had to look at him. Jesse was a very caring emotional guy. He would feel guilty and would probably look just as torn up about the situation as she was. She didn't want to see her own pain reflected in someone else's eyes. Hell, she had been avoiding her own mirror, afraid of her own reflection. She couldn't face it yet.

It was happening already, Jesse's shoulders drooped and the kicked puppy look was starting to appear. If anyone would have walked in, they would have thought that both of them had been rejected or broken up with. "But… How?"

Beca tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. It was working for the most part. Jesse knew her too well though. He could see the pain hidden behind her eyes, slowly turning away and eating her up inside. He didn't know how she did it. How she was able to contain it so well and talk so blasé about a subject that was so fresh. If he thought about it, the last time he had seen that look was around their sophomore year of high school. He was never able to get her to talk about what caused it. All he knew was it had something to do with the tattoo of the headphones on her wrist. It had appeared around the same time. "I don't know, man." She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anyway. She's back with Tom and I'm fine. Completely fine. I'm over it."

Jesse ran his hands through his hair and ran them over his face, utterly confused. "Back with Tom? But you said-"

Beca cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest. "Well, I don't know. Maybe not together, but they were- you know- doing it. So, yeah."

A horrified expression came over his face. "How would you-" Before he could finish, Beca looked up at him for the first time, giving him a pointed look and then returning her gaze to the laptop screen. Jesse finally had to sit down. Only this time he used Beca's bed. "You mean you…"

"Yep! Someone was certainly riding him." His face contorted more in anguish for his friend. He didn't understand how she could be so nonchalant about it all. But the thing was she wasn't. Beca could feel new tears starting to bubble up in her eyes, the images flashing through her mind again. Chloe's contorted face of pleasure, the song Beca thought of as theirs playing in the background. It really hurt. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to make it all stop.

"When?" Was all he could come up with.

"After I texted you." Beca could feel the tears pushing more forcibly at her eyes, more and more memories from the previous night coming to mind. Her hands became twitchier, trying to refocus herself on anything other than last night. It wasn't really working.

Everything seemed to click for Jesse. He didn't really need to ask any more questions. He could guess. Beca most likely ran off after seeing Tom and Chloe. Then Chloe either followed or called her and something was said or done to confirm everything for Beca. More than ever he wished he hadn't encouraged Beca to pursue Chloe. He had been so completely wrong. A part of him wanted to ask if Beca had confessed her feelings to Chloe. Just to be sure there wasn't that sliver of a chance that Chloe liked Beca and just needed confirmation before making a move. It didn't really matter anyway though, considering Tom was back in the picture. He was so mad at himself and even more so at Chloe. But what he felt most of all was an immense feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He roughly rubbed at his face.

"I am _SO_ sorry Beca."

Beca was doing her darndest not to cry, but by the time Jesse spoke again it was too late. Silent tears had started to fall. She had turned her chair so her back was to Jesse. Hoping he wouldn't notice, she was swiping frantically at her cheeks, trying to compose herself enough to speak normally. She failed, voice quivering towards the end. "It's okay. I should have known better."

At the change in tone, Jesse looked up, immediately recognizing the distress his friend was in. He quickly made his way over to her. When Beca tensed, clearly not wanting to be comforted or for her distress to be acknowledged, Jesse stopped a foot from her.

"You know it's not your fault, right?"

She didn't reply. Instead she just pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, barely fitting on her chair.

"Becs, she fooled us all."

That's the thing, though Beca should have known better. She had been through this before. Only last time Tom was Jason, but her role hadn't changed. She was still just _'the friend'_. That's what she told Jesse, well at least partially.

"You-you don't get it. I'm so fucking stupid." Her voice was muffled by her tears and her knees.

"Explain it to me then."

Beca thought it would be pointless to try and explain it all. Then again Jesse was the guy that thought movies reflected life and vice versa. He thought that everything would work out just like it did in the movies. Really if anyone would understand it would be him. So she tried.

She kept her face buried in her knees. "I was-I was in love with her before. When I-I was twelve. It's-It's why I didn't want to be-be friends with her here. I… I was the one to end our friendship. And… because… this happened before. Same exact thing. Different guy. Only I never-I never got to tell her how I-I felt. We moved. You just- you just realize certain things. And I should have known better."

Beca finally peaked out of her knees, resting her head on top of them instead, her hands playing with her shoelaces. Her eyeliner was streaked and her face was puffy, but at least she had stopped crying.

Jesse immediately grabbed Kimmy Jin's desk chair so he could sit down in front of Beca to continue their conversation on the same level. Once he was settled he spoke. "You do realize people change, Becs. You had every right to think things would be different."

She sniffled, looking down forlornly. "Not really."

"Why? Because you're both women? That's never stopped you before." Jesse was seriously confused.

"No, it's just…" Beca all of the sudden became very interested in the hem of her pant legs, trying to put together the right words. Once she had them she met Jesse's eyes. "You just- You know how in movies the main character always has a friend?" Jesse nodded. "And they never really do anything. They are just there and you like never know what happens to them. They never really get a happy ending or a plot."

"Yeah."

She looked down at her shoes, her voice almost a whisper. "Well that's me. That's my role… You know, in life. I've never been a leading role. "

Jesse's face contorted with a deep sadness for his friend. "You don't really believe that do you?" Beca didn't need to say anything, the way she clung more tightly to herself, shrinking in, pretty much said it all. "But Becs…" He waited until she was looking at him again. "You're worth _SO_ much more than that. So much more."

The words were spoken with such sincerity that Beca felt new tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to believe them. She really did, but everything so far in her life had said differently. So instead, she didn't flinch away from Jesse the second time, letting him hold her as she cried. Maybe if she let him have this moment he wouldn't leave next.

The next few days went as smoothly as possible. Beca went to class, then practice, and ended her days cocooned in her blankets or at her desk working on mash-ups. There were gaps. These giant gaps throughout the day that left Beca feeling lost and confused, just sitting or standing where ever she was, wondering what was missing. Once she realized that it was a certain bubbly redhead, she'd automatically look at her phone. She didn't know why she bothered. It had been three days and there hadn't been a single text from _'C-Bear'_. Then she'd just wind up kicking herself for the rest of the day until she found something to fully distract herself.

Bella practices had been getting better, but still hurt like no other. The whole practice consisted of Chloe very blatantly just staring at her and Beca trying not to look. The one time she had in the full three days she found a sad smile directed towards her and what could only be described as a look of vast guilt hidden in her eyes, the tea she still stupidly brought in the ginger's hand. She didn't know why she made the tea. Maybe because it was a connection she had with the redhead, only her, and she wasn't ready to let go completely yet. Beca still needed the reassurance that things could change. Go back to how they were. Even if it seemed like they never would.

After that the younger Bella chose to never meet Chloe's eyes again unless directions were being given specifically to her. On the plus side, she didn't have to worry about Chloe sitting next to her, Amy making Chloe's old seat her permanent one. Chloe's new seat became the piano bench, which put her on more of an equal level with Aubrey. It was where she should have been sitting all along. Beca wondered briefly if that's what Chloe had been sacrificing for Beca at practices like Beca sacrificed extra laps to get an eye full of her ass. She quickly shook that notion off because all of that was over. Beca was rewarded for her new compliance with the absence of extra laps. The increase in the smallest Bella's compliance seemed to be having a positive effect on Aubrey's mood, who seemed eternally happy over the three days. It wasn't really surprising. After all she had her best friend completely under her thumb again and the alt girl had submitted to her. She probably thought she had successfully thwarted whatever weird sex-capade plan she thought Beca was brewing. Beca just scoffed at how delusional her captain was. After all it wasn't Aubrey that broke her, but Chloe. Then again, she wondered if maybe the blonde's new outlook on life had anything to do with Stacie, whose side comments towards their captain seemed a lot more sexually charged than usual. Beca's own comments had been lacking, her mind elsewhere.

She was in her room, wrapped in her comforter as she looked over several tracks on her laptop. Really, she had been looking blankly at the screen for the last five minutes, not actually sure what she was doing. All of her homework was done with no distractions to slow her down and she, for once, had no interest in making mash-ups. So she just sat there staring at nothing in particular. There was a knock at her door that she at first thought she had imagined, but then there was another. She had no idea who it was. Jesse was still in class, Chloe wasn't talking to her, and her dad hadn't visited in a while. She groaned because surely that was who it was, her dad. She really didn't want to talk to him. He'd know something was wrong and would try to play good father. Then she'd be stuck going out for milkshakes and conversation with a lot of probing questions. There was another knock. With a huff, Beca made her way over, comforter still wrapped around her, to answer the door. She flung it open.

"What?" She went from annoyed to surprised. There on the other side of the door stood Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lily. CR and Stacie held tubs of ice cream, one for everyone. Amy had a few bottles of wine and Lily held spoons, fanned out on display with a big smile in place.

"Well that's one way to not get free alcohol." Amy said. "I want an apology."

Stacie rolled her eyes before just pushing past Beca and into the room. Once everyone was inside, Beca closed the door and shrugged off her comforter onto her bed. "What are you all doing here?"

CR spoke up first, putting the ice cream down on Beca's desk. "We are here for an intervention."

"I'm not on anything."

"Yet!" Amy winked as she put the wine bottles down.

They all sat down on Beca's bed, looking up at her expectantly. When nothing was said for a while, Amy decided to say something. "We're tired of red looking like someone shot her unicorn," Beca wanted to scoff, unicorns were not real. "And you not being your normal pervy self."

Beca looked offended. "Dude, I'm not a perv!"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "You consistently run slower so you can check out Chloe's ass."

"And you mess up the choreography so she will press herself into you and give you one on one attention." Amy eagerly added.

"Your face glazes over whenever she demonstrates anything involving a lot of hip shaking or shimmying and you get this goofy look." CR dutifully tacked on.

Lily added on something about her heart beat and dilated pupils. No one was sure what she said, but Stacie, Amy, and Cynthia Rose all nodded eagerly in agreement.

Beca was going to protest, but they all gave her a look. Instead she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "So? That doesn't matter."

"Really? Because last time I checked I was getting a text from you saying you were going to ' _go get your girl'_. Then the next day you can barely look at Chloe and she looked like a kicked puppy. It's just been getting worse. So what happened that night?" Stacie leveled with the girl.

"Can I just say I don't want to talk about it?" Beca grimaced as she looked at the other girl.

"If you want four new roommates, sure." Stacie wasn't backing down.

Beca sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. "Its-It's just _really_ stupid."

"We do stupid best." CR said encouragingly, a warm smile directed at Beca.

"I-I just-she's back with Tom. So we-we were all- we got it wrong. So, yeah."

Stacie seemed extremely confused. "What do you mean we were wrong? They broke up."

"Well, they were you know…" Beca made a crude gesture with her hands.

"Daaamn." CR let out, both her and Amy's eyes blown wide.

"But, that's not what I was told." Stacie said, really bothered by the statement, like she knew more.

"Well you-we- all of us were wrong. I-I'm completely, you know, fine and everything." The way her voice kind of staggered at the end said she was anything but fine. All the sudden Lily was launching herself from the bed, saying something about Tom and removing a spleen. They all froze in shock for a moment, needing the moment for the words to click into place, before they quickly scrambled to grab the girl and pull her back onto the bed.

"No, no, no, no! Really Lily I appreciate it, but that's totally not necessary." Beca placed a hand on Lily's shoulder as she talked, making sure the girl would stay put. Lily just nodded, mumbling something to herself, her brow furrowed and arms crossed. She retracted her hand once she was sure the other girl would stay put.

There was a moment of silence after the outburst. Then CR asked, hesitantly, "Did you tell her how you feel?"

Beca briefly rubbed at her eyes, her nose twitching, feeling tears building at the edges. She really didn't want to talk about it. So she just nodded.

"What'd she say?" Stacie piped in.

Beca looked forlornly at her feet. "Nothing."

"Like… nothing _nothing_?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

Everyone just sat there in silence for a bit, not really sure what to say.

"Do you want to touch my boobs?" Stacie suddenly blurted out. Beca gave her a weird look. Stacie just shrugged. "They usually cheer people up."

"Thanks, Stace, but I'm good." Beca said plopping down on the bed between her and Amy.

"Well if you ever change your mind the offer still stands." Stacie pushed out her chest a little, as if to tempt her. Cynthia Rose looked hungrily at them. "The offers only for Beca. You already take enough free _accidental_ grabs." She looked pointedly at the other girl.

Cynthia Rose looked a little crest fallen, but cleared her throat and took on a more serious tone. "We're here for you as your friends, Beca. You can talk to us or just call us up and we'll get drunk with you without any questions." CR stated sincerely. They all nodded in agreement.

At Beca's confused look. Stacie piped up, a fond smirk in place, "That's right, you do actually have friends."

"I know, it surprises me too sometimes." Amy added, jostling Beca's shoulder.

Everyone shot the Aussie a look. "What?"

Before she could stop herself, Beca felt a smile begin to stretch across her face and then she was laughing. Full body rocking laughs. It felt so strange without the presence of big blue eyes and red hair, but it didn't stop her. But it made her think and slowed her down. She was surrounded by smiling faces, but she was beginning to feel that hollow lost feeling whenever she realized that Chloe might never be a part of moments like these ever again. Then she could feel the air escape from her lungs, as she gasped for it and felt the tears push at the edges of her eyes. She really wanted to turn away or run, but before she could, Amy was shouting, "Group hug!"

Then she was surrounded by four girls who were holding on to her for dear life. Like they really truly cared and it was over welling, but calming. She was able to push back the tears and just sit there for a minute or two. Lily at some point wiggled around so she was in the middle with Beca. She could have sworn she felt something wet and warm licking the side of her face. That's when she shoved everyone away, saying that that was enough mushy stuff for one night. Then everything was back to normal. Amy was putting on the TV, while Lily hacked into Kimmy Jin's Xbox again. Stacie and CR went about opening tubs of ice cream and popping open wine bottles for everyone. Then they were all perched on Beca's bed eating ice cream and passing back and forth remote controllers and bottles of wine, trying to beat Amy in _'Mario Kart'_. Beca never really thought she had a lot of friends or that she even wanted any. She really hadn't had too many that were girls. She thought that if this was what it was like, it might not be so bad. And maybe she should text Donte and David more than once a year. Then again maybe she shouldn't, that might just confuse them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ _So if you haven't noticed today is not Thursday, why am I posting a new chapter then. Well I wanted to post twice for the week of Christmas, but then realized that the second chapter would have been Chapter 14. Which would have been really shitty right before Christmas. Now I started writing chapter 16 and it's super long and really easy to split. So this is the first half and I'll post the rest on Thursday. (I still have to finish it) It's kind of fitting anyway because it's my birthday. I know that some readers have requested that I post twice a week, especially given that I have mentioned that I have some chapters pre-written. Which I would love to do, but I only have a few chapters after this one written. (This one connects what's posted to what's pre-written.) My concern is that if I post them all I will get behind, then school will start, and I will not be able to post anything. So to make sure that I can continue posting once a week, this will be a onetime thing. Or what I could always do is if I have an extremely long chapter again I can do a double post and split it. (There will probably be one more.)_

 _Another commonly asked question is if there will be a Chloe POV. For this fic, there will not be one. It would ruin the whole layout of it. Chloe's background will eventually be touched on, which will explain some of her actions, but not from her POV. Some readers have suggested a companion piece once this one is finished that would involve the same story from Chloe's POV. I would be more open to that. I'm currently on the fence about it just because I find it easier to write for Beca. If by the end of this fic there is still an interest, then I will definitely seriously consider it and see if what I come up with would be worth posting._

 _Now I am going to reply to a few guest comments below so feel free to skip ahead. As always thank you all for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! They really make my day. I did a quick proof read of this, so I might have missed some mistakes. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! If not there is always Thursday. (Sorry this is so long!)_

 _*** I had to re upload this to fix a really big mistake. Sorry for any confusion._

 _/-/-/_

 _Fleurhermione_ _: OMG! All of your comments about everything that happened made me laugh. Stacie's confusion might be clarified a little this chapter or can at least be inferenced. Thank you!_

 _Emsbutt_ _: Sorry about the mental image. Hopefully there will be images in the future that can replace it. ;)_

 _Neongreenhat_ _: Sorry, no Komissar. Chloe is going to have enough as is to be jealous of without a German goddess walking around._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 16

It had been a full week since the love confession and Beca was doing better. She no longer felt like crying and those gaps during the day that were meant for a certain redhead seemed smaller. Well not exactly smaller, but easier to ignore. They had been filled with music, Bellas, Jesse, and long naps. Sure nothing really filled the gaps, but if she squinted just so, Beca could pretend they did. At practices she had resumed her on slaughter of berating side comments directed towards Aubrey. The blonde seemed just as perturbed as before, but there were no extra laps. Beca wondered if it was compensation for the day she was late for practice or if maybe she felt bad for Beca. Neither option really seemed right, though. She didn't really like to think about it too much. After all the idea of Aubrey caring, seemed way to out there to be comprehendible. Everything else had pretty much stayed the same post confession. Beca performed perfectly in both cardio and choreography, Chloe kept staring at her, and Beca kept ignoring her.

Christmas break was in a few days and Beca still found herself looking up things Chloe might like, but she never actually bought any of them. No, instead she bought gifts for Jesse, Donte, David, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Amy, and Lily. Hell, she had even bought something for her dad and Shelia, she was supposed to go to their house for Christmas anyway. She was waiting for Jesse to stop by. He wanted to see her before leaving for Seattle. She figured it was a last ditch effort on his part to get her to go back with him, but it was already fixed. Beca's mom and dad had already agreed that for Christmas she would be staying at Barden for the holiday. That way she could, for the first time in years, spend it with her father. Not that they consulted her. Not that it really mattered anyway. It wouldn't be that much different than going home, only this time instead of spending time alone in a loft, she would be spending time alone at the radio station, stacking CDs.

There was a knock at the door, Beca checked the clock, Jesse was early. Which was mildly strange because he was always either exactly on time or a few minutes late. She just shrugged it off and went to answer the door. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf. Beca had a right to be suspicious though because when she opened the door it wasn't Jesse, but Stacie. Stacie who was in what looked like a silk Christmas styled singlet and reindeer antlers. Before Beca could make some remark about underwear and public places, Stacie started singing _'Santa Baby'_ in a way that could be considered criminal. If it wasn't worse enough, Stacie added a few hip dips, sultry gazes, and lingering fingers trailing across Beca's shoulders and arms. All the lines about slipping things under trees and Stacie being a _'good girl'_ had just the right edge added to each word, Beca felt her cheeks heating up amongst other things. She found herself wishing Chloe had been given December instead of November to raise money for the Bellas. Then again, Chloe probably would have worn an ugly Christmas sweater with a Santa hat. Which Beca probably would find just as enthralling as the display before her. At the thought a deeper blush fell over the petite girl's cheeks. That was around the time Beca snapped out of her little daydream. Stacie was just finishing her snippet of the song, reaching out to end with a finger on Beca's lips. The shorter brunette swatted her hand away before she could get there. It didn't seem to faze the other girl.

Stacie just leaned in closer with that look in her eyes that screamed sex. "So, what did you think?"

"Well…" Beca's eyes traveled up and down the length of Stacie's body. "Uh, wow!"

"I know."

"So, how many, uh, numbers did you get?"

"Enough to share. If you play your cards right." There was that flirty knowing smile.

Beca's eyes catch something green on a stick out of the corner of her eyes. It looked a lot like… "Is that mistletoe?"

"Yep."

"What are you doing with it?"

Stacie arched an eyebrow. "What do you think Mitchell?"

"Oh…"

Something seems to be turning in the taller brunette's mind. Then she was hitching her hip ever so slightly and tilting her head just so. She trailed a hand down Beca's arm, before retracting it, as she spoke. "So I have the mistletoe and you're single and I'm single. So you want to give it a whorl?"

Beca just smiled at the invitation. She knew Stacie wasn't actually serious, at least not completely. "I thought you had a thing for uptight blondes?"

Stacie just shrugged it off, playing with the mistletoe. "She's not into it right now."

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. Besides, she'll come around." Stacie added a sultry gaze, forgetting about the shrubbery. "They always do. In the meantime the hunter can still play. So you should get it while you can."

Beca gulped. "I-I'm really flattered Stacie, but I'm good."

"How are you doing with everything?"

She knew what she was really talking about. Beca looked away briefly, sighing. "About the same."

"I think that will change."

"Really? Did you talk to that person that told you all of that stuff about Tom? I don't think they're very reliable."

"No, Chloe doesn't really talk to me as much since I groped you. I just have a feeling."

Beca chose to ignore most of the statement. "You never groped me."

"Well I would have if you would have let me. You have nice boobs."

There was a wink and then Stacie was gone, Beca just stood there stunned, not believing that just happened. Then she found herself looking down at her breasts, accessing them. She finally just shrugged, looking up. When she did she jumped, not expecting Jesse to be there.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

"I was just-just-"

Jesse finally cut in with a wave of his hand, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

He then pushed past Beca into her room, flopping unceremoniously onto her bed. Once he was settled in, Beca just looked at him, as if questioning why exactly he was there. It took Jesse a moment to realize that his best friend was looking at him strangely and that he should probably start talking.

"So, you're spending Christmas with your dad then?"

"Yep." Beca shut the door of her dorm room, but stayed stationed by it.

"Are you sure you don't-"

Beca immediately cut him off before he could continue, sighing. "Jesse we've been over this. _I'm_ sure."

"What if you bump into Chlo-"

"That's not going to happen. Stacie and Amy already confirmed she's going back to Miami. Dude, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Jesse!"

He looked forlornly down at his lap. "Fine." There were a few minutes of awkward silence before he looked up at her, his usual smile back in place. "I need more time to get your Christmas present together. I'm giving you an I.O.U. I'm thinking it will be ready by spring break."

Beca rolled her eyes before stalking over to her closet, where a stack of wrapped items sat. She tried to ignore the teddy bear with butterfly shoes that was peeking out of the duffle bag she shoved it into. She really didn't want to have anything to do with Mr. Snuggums after the whole thing with Chloe. There were too many memories. Instead, she walked right past him to the wrapped items piled up. She pulled out five different items before walking back out into her room. One item she shoved into Jesse's hands and the rest she dropped on the bed next to him, before flinging herself into her desk chair with little enthusiasm.

"That one is for you and the other ones are for Donte and David. They're like labeled and everything. So it should be easy to hand them out."

Once the treblemaker heard the present in his hands was his, he eagerly tore it open. He paused once the wrapping paper was gone, holding a CD stored in a clear case with reverence. The he was looking the item over, taking in the custom album cover and discography on the back. The clear dedication and time the maker had spent. His silence unsettled Beca. She wasn't use to Jesse being quiet. So she began to ramble, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck.

"It, uh, took me a ah while, but all your um favorite songs from your favorite movie soundtracks should be there." She paused to let the boy say something, but he was still in awe. "It-it took me a uh while, but-but if you don't like it I can like make you a new one."

Jesse seemed to come back from whatever dimension he previously found himself in. Then he was standing, moving across the room, and pulling a reluctant Beca into a bear hug. She only mildly protested. Jesse knew to make it quick. Once he let the petite woman go, how much he actually liked the gift and the effort behind it could be seen in his eyes and heard in his voice. "No! I don't want anything else. This is the BEST gift ever!"

Beca was pleased, but didn't know what to do. So she ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "It was-it was, you know, nothing."

That was good enough for Jesse, considerately ignoring Beca's early admittance that it wasn't nothing, a grateful smile directed at Beca. Then he was looking at the presents on the bed. Some of them were oddly shaped. His brow furrowed. "Sooo… what exactly did you get David and Donte?"

A smirk spread across Beca's face. "Oh, that was fun. I got Donte a new red flannel and an axe. For David one of those old timey caps and a mustache grooming kit."

Jesse turned slowly to look at the Bella, obviously concerned. "You know I have to take them on the plane with me, right?"

Beca scoffed. "Dude, the axe is fake."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"You know your gifts are stereotypical of lumber jacks and hipsters? And you are giving these to Donte, the guy with a full beard, and David, the guy with a hipster haircut and curled mustache, right?"

The petite woman just shrugged it off. "They'll love them."

Jesse just shook his head at his best friend. He didn't fully understand Beca's friendship with Donte and David, but he just guessed that humorous gifts were their thing. After all, when Donte and David found out Beca liked women they had given her coupons for 50% off of a U-haul, a calendar of cats and their owners, a t-shirt with something about tacos on it, and a rainbow mullet wig for her birthday that year. Beca still wore the shirt sometimes on days she ran out of clean clothes and the coupons were useful when they moved to Barden.

The boy got up from the bed, gathering all the gifts in his arms. "Well, I have to head out. I need to pack these and then head off to the airport. Don't do anything to wild like drink a whole case of red bull and run around yelling you can feel the music in your teeth when there isn't any playing."

Beca got up, pushing Jesse lightly in the shoulder. "That was one time."

"Yeah, but it will forever live on in my phone. To be played over and over again whenever I want." Jesse smirked.

Beca just opened the door and shoved him out into the hall, shutting the door in his face as she grumbled to herself. As it shut Jesse quickly wished the girl a Merry Christmas, the biggest grin in place. Then Beca was left alone to do whatever she wanted. Which was amusing because she really didn't have all that much to do. So she did a bit of everything. She tried making new mash-ups, then studying, eating, and then she just went to bed, having nothing else to do. She felt pretty pathetic because normally she would have something to do, but instead she had nothing. At least she wasn't fixating on Chloe like she normally would be. That was an accomplishment with in its self. She conveniently chose to ignore that Chloe still resided in her dreams and that she would be spending the next 8 hours with her.

The next few days Beca spent studying, going to Bellas practices, and cursing Jesse for being able to leave early because, instead of exams, he had papers or projects as finals. By the end of the week she was so bored and exhausted all of her spare time was spent sleeping. She was so incredibly happy when on Friday she woke up to a text from Aubrey saying their last practice of the semester was cancelled. Beca fell back into the comfort of her covers, looking forward to the dreams that existed just beyond her eyelids. She had just settled into that pocket of warmth created from where she was previously laying, when there was a knock at her door. A severe frown and then a pout appeared on the petite girl's face. She refused to get up, after all, maybe if she didn't answer her door they would just go away. But instead of going away, whoever was at the door just knocked louder. When Beca still refused to get up, they started knocking on her door in a pattern reminiscent of _'Here Comes the Sun'_ , well if _'Here Comes the Sun'_ was a jumbled mess. Beca actually planned on getting up sooner, but the new musical addition stilled her motions, her brain trying to work out the song. Then once it had, she just wanted it to stop, kicking off her covers like a petulant child so she could stomp to her door. Her door was flung open and there were the culprits poised to continue, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Amy, and, of course, Stacie.

"Oh my god! Pleeease stop! Do you know how many notes you missed?"

Instead of reacting as expected, they were all looking at her slightly shocked. Well except for Lily, who seemed as stoic as ever. Beca wasn't sure why.

Stacie's eyes were slowly trailing up and down her petite frame. "If I knew it was a pajama party I would have worn less."

Beca pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the comment. "What…"

Cynthia Rose cleared her throat. "I think you forgot something." The other girl tried to cover the quick eyeful of the tiny brunette she took with the brush of her nose, but it wasn't very subtle. Beca's eyes followed the black beauties. That's when she realized that she was only in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She had completely forgotten that in her haste to get to bed the previous night, she had stripped off all of her top layers.

"Oh…" Was all Beca could come up with before turning bright red and frantically searching for something nearby to cover herself with. There was nothing. "Can-can I like go and-" She frantically pointed towards her closet.

All four women nodded in response and Beca scampered off to her closet to slip into a pair of pajama pants and a flannel. She glanced at the remaining presents in the corner before huffing and rolling her eyes at herself as she stalked back out into the room. The petite girl found all four girls sat waiting on her, now, haphazardly made bed. She shoved one wrapped item into each girl's arms before flinging herself into her desk chair, slumping. Lily immediately began inspecting the wrapped object in her hands, putting her ear to it, even licking the wrapping paper. Once satisfied that it seemed safe, she finally shook it. The other three Bellas just looked at the present and then up at Beca.

Amy was the first one to speak. "What is this?"

"It's a- It's a, uh, Christmas gift." The shortest Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! Our's are over there." Amy motioned towards Beca's desk. There sure enough were four objects in differing states of being wrapped.

"Oh…" She hesitantly reached out to grab one. The first thing she grabbed was this weird abstract structure made out of paper clips. Beca rotated it around, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. She couldn't figure it out. Her face contorted looking up at the other four girls. Amy seemed to share the same look as Beca.

The Aussie stage whispered to her, "That's from Lily."

The smallest Bella's eyes flited over to the mentioned girl to find her looking at her expectantly. So she put on an as genuine as possible smile as possible. "Uh, thanks for this… um." She looked at the object again, still not sure what it was. "This. I'll just put it here." Then she placed the sculpture on the shelf above her bed, tapping it lightly. Lily seemed slightly put off, shaking her head and mumbling something inaudible.

The next object she picked up seemed innocent enough, a long square box. As soon as she started unwrapping it, it started vibrating. The tiny brunette instantly dropped it and then swatted it from her lap, eyes wide. It continued to vibrate on the floor at Beca's feet. Beca didn't have to look up to know who it was from or what it was. Her eyes immediately met Stacie's, looking like a confused woodland animal. Stacie just put on her usual sultry smirk, acting innocent. "I just figured since your bear was absent maybe you could use a little rabbit to get you by in the meantime."

Beca flushed bright red, making unintelligible noises. Amy piped up for her, "Hey, if you don't want it, I'll take it?"

The Aussie reached down to grab it, but before she grasped it, Stacie grabbed the box, swatting away Amy's hand. She unwrapped it as if it were a box of cookies and switched it off before closing it again as she talked. "No, it's Beca's. I'm sure she will be thanking me in a few days." The lengthy brunette winked, placing the box on the shelf above the shorter brunette's bed where all her vinyls were.

Beca tried to ignore it, grabbing the next item on her desk. It was almost a perfect cube and heavy. She moved it from hand to hand, almost dropping it when something shifted inside. There was a fear that maybe it was another sex toy. But then whatever it was settled again with a small metallic ting. The sound perked Beca's ears. She wondered what it was. Then she was cautiously tearing back the paper and there was one of the most beautiful sights to ever meet Beca's eyes. A sample pack of red bull, one flavor included Beca had never tried. She immediately brought the pack to her chest, hugging it as she looked between Cynthia Rose and Amy. Cynthia Rose was the one to smile at her though, obviously proud.

"I thought maybe you could try a new flavor besides the one in your snack cabinet. Add some spice to your life."

Beca looked fondly at the cans before looking back up at Cynthia Rose with true enthusiasm. "Dude, this is like so cool! I-I'm so stoked!"

Amy cleared her throat, nodding towards the flat square shaped present left of her desk. Obviously Amy's present to her. Beca reluctantly put the red bull sample pack down, gently, on the floor. Then she was opening the last present, a full size flag rolling out. An Australian flag to be exact. Beca's brow furrowed, confused by the object. She wasn't Australian and had never expressed any want to visit the country. Sure, she had no animosity towards Australia, it just never came up. Before Beca could react, Amy was taking the flag from her hands, admiring it.

"You really need to add some color to your room and isn't it the most beautiful thing? Besides, you can never trust someone who doesn't appreciate blue."

The Aussie seemed to have missed all the records, photo strips, and band posters on Beca's side of the room. She just cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, looking to her roommates all white decor. Maybe she had been thinking of Kimmy Jin when she bought the flag. Beca tried to just shrug it off. The flag was eventually abandoned, draped over Beca's desk, at Stacie's words.

"Sooo," Stacie directed a sultry gaze at Beca as she opened the larger of the two presents given to her. "What did Beca get us, hmmm?"

When the paper was pulled back to reveal a rather thick text on astronomy, Stacie seemed to stutter for a moment. Appreciation soon followed though. She flipped to the back cover reading over the description with eager eyes. Beca really had no idea what she was buying when she bought the book. All she knew was that it had a lot of big words and some cool looking charts that she didn't understand, but Stacie probably would. Then she was moving on to the next present, which brought back the usual smirk once a ' _pick a random sexual act'_ deck of cards was revealed. Then Beca was wishing she never gave the brunette those cards because something was turning in her mind that definitely would not be good for the smaller brunette. She had only bought them in the first place so in case Stacie didn't like the book she would have something she would like. All of those thoughts were pushed to the side, as Amy squealed when she found Beca's gift to her was three packs of watermelon Oreos. The Aussie quickly tore into one, making noises of contentment and staring down anyone who even glanced her way. All the while occasionally exclaiming they were ' _the food of the gods'_. Beca then was looking at the other two girls, wondering what they thought of their presents. Both seemed to be a success. CR was flipping through her calendar of old 50s pinup girls, exclaiming _'Damn!'_ at each new month, occasionally having to bite her own finger. Lily was happily flipping ninja stars from one knuckle to the next, occasionally tossing them in the air. Somehow she did it all without cutting herself once.

Amy must have followed Beca's eyes because she was leaning towards her, speaking around half eaten cookies in a rather loud whisper. "Maybe we should all agree not to get the silent one pointy things to play with."

Beca took in a gleeful Lily and shrugged. "I don't know, she seems happy."

Amy just rolled her eyes at Beca, like she was a lost cause. Then Stacie was addressing the group, well more specifically Beca. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Go get dressed."

"Why?" The petite girl had nothing to do all day now that finals and Bellas practice was canceled. She had planned a day full of napping once they all left. Then in the evening it was off to the radio station to go stack CDs for a few hours. Followed by more sleep.

"We're taking you to breakfast, duh!" Amy piped in.

Beca perked up. "Oh!"

"We're not paying for your fat ass though. You eat more than me and I'm the champion emu eater in all of Tasmania. You'd think your body was confused and thought it was still growing," Amy clarified.

Beca shot her glare before answering. "Oh…" It was a lot flatter than the previous exclamation, put she still rushed off to get dressed in her ensuite. After all, with these girls, it wouldn't surprise her if they pinned her down and dressed her themselves if she protested.

When she came out dressed they were still preening over their gifts, well except for Lily who was doing something by Beca's desk. Beca didn't pay her much mind. Instead she worriedly took in Stacie who was biting her lip with a sparkle in her eye as she flipped through the deck of cards gifted to her. Her eyes light up more so at the latest card. Then she was directing a less then innocent look at the petite girl, as she extended the card in hand to Beca.

"I'd really like to try this one out with you. I think you'd be the perfect height." A wink was put in at the end.

Beca could feel her cheeks starting to flush and a stutter starting to form when she noticed Lily picking up her headphones. Which was a big no, no with the DJ. Well, unless you were Chloe, but that was over. So it really didn't matter. Then Beca was pushing away Stacie's hand, wide eyed, as she moved towards Lily.

"Oh my god! Lily… put them down… gently."

Lily just ignored her, instead putting them on… her paper clip sculpture. The paper clip sculpture that Lily had somehow attached to the edge of Beca's desk. Then she really couldn't be mad. It was an ingenious creation. So ingenious Beca had no idea it was a headphones hook made out of paper clips when she looked at it. She froze trying to come up with words for the pure awesomeness of it. But instead she came up short, stumbling over her words. Lily put her out of her misery with a pat on the shoulder and a knowing smile. Then Amy was hooking her arm with a still incoherent Beca as they dragged her off to breakfast.

Breakfast went pretty much how Beca expected it would be. Cynthia Rose ogled everyone that had boobs, paying extra attention to their waitress and Stacie. Stacie made every possible sexual innuendo possible. She probably set a new record for how many times she made Beca choke on her water. Amy made inappropriate jokes, mainly at Beca's expense. Lily, well Lily enjoyed throwing one of her ninja stars at random objects on the table, splitting them in two. Each time a star was thrown, all of the Bellas would flinch when it connected with its target, but conversation would continue like nothing happened. Then it was over and the Bellas were saying their goodbyes, all leaving the next day for home, except for Amy. Amy was just going to stay at Barden, the trip back to Australian too long and expensive for, what would turn into, a two week trip. Then Beca was left in her dorm room to do whatever she wanted. Really breakfast wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was even enjoyable, but it still felt like something was missing. A certain essential component. Beca knew what, or more accurately _who_ , it was that was missing. She chose to ignore it, sighing as she grabbed everything needed for a long calming shower.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I still can't believe I am still getting them. I only read through this chapter in its entirety once. So please keep that in mind. This is getting posted a smidge early just because I have to wake up earlier tomorrow. I have another music selection I will post a link to on my tumblr. I picture it playing when Amy and Beca go out. It's as follows:_

 _S.O.B by Nathaniel Rateliff and the Night Sweats_

 _I was going to answer some guest reviews again below, so feel free to skip ahead. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(the last one to comment): I realize it might be a little repetitive, but I need to move things forward in the time line some before I can get to certain things. This chapter might quell things for you a bit. You should definitely like the next chapter or at least aspects of it._

 _Fleurhermione_ _: Lol! I don't plan on disappearing. I completely made up Lily's gift. So there is no reference. At first I wanted her to carve something for Beca because I mentioned it during the truth or dare scene, but I didn't think it was good enough. Then I was thinking it would be great if she made an abstract sculpture out of a random object. I picked paperclips. Then I thought it would be even better if it was actually functional. Bam! Lily's gift. Haha! I'm more of a Hermione and Bellatrix shipper. Take it as you want. Yes, I'm a grad student. Right now I'm doing research so I can graduate on time. I should have probably been looking at inhibitors or studying this week instead or writing this, but here I am. So, yes, I'm technically on vacation, but that doesn't mean I don't have shit to do. (Sorry this is so long.)_

 _Stopbechloetime_ _: Lol! We should probably get to know each other more first, but thank you! ;)_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 17

The shower she took left her feeling refreshed and brand new. Beca was happy to see that she had a half an hour before she had to go into the radio station. The perfect amount of time for a quick twenty minute nap. She was pretty ecstatic about it, changing into sweat pants as soon as she got back to her room. Then when she was done napping all she would have to change was her pants. The next step was setting up an alarm to make sure she didn't exceed the twenty minutes. She was then snuggling into her covers, tucking them around herself so if felt like she was being held by someone. If she tuck her nose into the right spot on her pillow, Beca could still smell the faintest hint of a very familiar floral scent. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes, completely content as she drifted off to dreams where blue eyes and red hair would be present.

She was almost there when a distinct knock came from her room's door. Instead of waiting like a normal person for Beca to answer the door before knocking again, they just kept on knocking. With all the traffic her room was getting, Beca was starting to think she should invest in a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign. Then she was yet again grumbling as she shuffled to her door to answer it. When she did, there was Amy with three duffle bags worth of stuff and her own personal comforter that depicted what would be the equivalent of a jungle scene in Australia. Before Beca could ask the Aussie what she was doing there, she was shoving herself, bags and all, into the room. She deposited her bags on Kimmy Jin's side of the room with a resounding thump.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I should stay with you. You're so tiny that if you are left on your own you'll probably get lost in your own room." Amy shrugged as if it was the most logical conclusion.

"Dude, you know that's, like, physically impossible, right?"

"You were lost all this week."

"I was studying!" Beca exclaimed incredulously.

The other girl just shrugged. "Same difference."

"Look Amy, I really don't have time for this. I need to take a nap and then I have to go to work." As if on cue, the alarm she set went off. Apparently it had taken a lot longer than she thought to _almost_ get to sleep. "Shit!" Then Beca was running around the room, grabbing her pants to go get changed and all the other things she needed. While she was running around Amy was starting to unpack. When Beca was finally all set to go she found Amy bouncing on Kimmy Jin's bed, testing how soft it was. "Here's the deal. I have to go now, but when I get back all of this," she gestured to the Amy's bags, "needs to be gone. Okay?"

Amy seemed far more pleased than someone should be when they had been told to leave. "No problem Shawshank."

Then Beca was headed off to the radio station. There wasn't a lot to do. So she spent most of the time wondering through shelves, pulling out random records or CDs and jotting down a song she wasn't familiar with from the back. Later that night she would try and mash it with something. It was a new game she played with herself. It helped distract her from making depressing mash-up after depressing mash-up about Chloe. Somehow some of them still wound up being about the bubbly redhead, but it was better than everything she made being about her. Then her shift was over and she was headed back to her room. She was looking forward to a quiet night of mixing and maybe a red bull from the sample pack Cynthia Rose had given her. Only her plans were kind of ruined when she walked into her room to find Amy hanging upside down on her bed playing ' _Mario Kart_ ' on Kimmy Jin's Xbox.

Beca slammed the door after she entered, resulting in Amy falling to the floor in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Living here. Duh! I already told you I was moving in temporarily."

"And I told you to get rid of your bags."

"And I did that. I unpacked and the bags are gone. Jeez it's like you think English is my second language. I'm not an aboriginal. I don't even have the right bone structure."

For the first time Beca actually looked around the room, specifically at Kimmy Jin's half of the room. Amy had certainly been busy. She had decorated the sterile white walls with posters of muscular men and, what Beca assumed were, pictures of dingoes. There were a few family pictures, but most of them were of the other variety. Then there was Amy's collection of boomerangs that she would later want to demonstrate the use of to the smaller Bella, much to Beca's dismay. Then there were her clothes that were either thrown on the floor of slewn across Kimmy Jin's desk. Beca's jaw dropped in shock. Amy must have gotten up at some point as Beca was taking it all in. Amy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty impressive huh? Don't worry, I put your flag up too. I can't sleep without one hanging." Then she was patting Beca on the shoulder and went back to playing video games.

Beca's eyes went wide as she frantically searched the room for the location of the flag. She sighed, relieved, when she found it hanging on the back of the door to the room. That was neutral territory after all, right? Then she turned back to the side of the room that had recently been redecorated. All she could think about was _'Kimmy Jin is going to kill me!'_ So she rounded on Amy. "What about Kimmy Jin?"

Amy shrugged. "What about her?"

"She does actually live here."  
The Aussie seemed just as complacent. "I'll just hoover it or something."

Beca was on the verge of freaking out because you can't just vacuum a wall and make it go back to normal. So she stepped outside and called Stacie. Who then told her to give the phone to Amy. A ten minute conversation later, something about Amy going too far and not following the plan, everything was sorted. The other Bellas were to come back a day early to make sure that Amy was packed and vacated the room. Then everything was fine. They ordered a pizza and Amy gamed while Beca made a mash-up from the random songs she had collected that night at work.

That was pretty much how all of their nights together went. Amy would play video games and Beca would occasionally join her between mixing, sleep, and work. They would eat together and sometimes have odd conversations before bed about what type of dingo they would be. It was nice, having someone to spend time with again. Amy really wasn't that hard to live with. In fact Beca wished Amy was her roommate. Then she wouldn't have to live with a pair of eyes staring her down if she left a single sock on the ground. And she didn't have to put up judgmental eye rolls when she came back into the room past 10 pm. The only downside of living with Amy was the fact that she snored. That problem was quickly solved with Beca wearing her headphones to bed, which, thanks to Lily, were now located within reach when she was laying on her bed. There was also the interruption of her nap schedule, Amy finding Beca's bed to be the perfect place to sit when gaming. Which maybe wasn't the worst thing ever because Jesse kept sending her articles about constantly sleeping being a sign of depression. Articles Beca found herself scoffing at because she was not depressed. She just had a lot going on, obviously.

Things had been going well until they reached the week and a half mark. Which just so happened to be Christmas Eve. Christmas Day Beca would be subjected to a meal with her dad and Shelia and whatever family they could scrape together. So Beca was more deflated than usual. To make things worse Amy was restless, shifting every five minutes with a loud huff. It was really starting to get on Beca's nerves. When Amy huffed for the umpteenth time, the tiny brunette couldn't take anymore, hitting her desk with more force than intended. Amy quickly looked to her, startled. The look settled Beca a bit. She sighed.

"Could you like… stop."

The silence lasted for all of two minutes and then Amy was letting out a dissatisfied huff. "IIII'm boooored!"

"Why don't you just-just…. Play as a different character?"

"I have!"

"Well… I don't know… Read a book?"

The Aussie acted like Beca had just suggested she sell a kidney on the black market for fun. "You know for a DJ you're pretty lame."

Beca definitely bristled at the remark because she was not _lame_. She was a badass alt chick. Badass alt chicks were _not_ lame. So she crossed her arms and set her jaw as she fully faced the other girl. "What did you have in mind?"

Amy's face seemed to light up. Beca should have probably known better than to ask Amy for a suggestion, but it was too late. A half an hour of prodding on Amy's part and another half an hour of trying on half of Beca's closet, they found themselves at a dive bar Christmas Eve night. The bar was close enough to campus they didn't ID if you were quiet about it. It was a small place with the classic glaze of unidentifiable grime expected of a dive bar. The place was obviously popular, a wall full of signatures to prove it, but on that night there were only roughly ten to fifteen people. Beca had gone against Amy's suggestion to show some skin and instead wore her usual skinny jeans and flannel. She was glad she did because she would have not fit in with the crowd of jean and t-shirt clad folks. For Amy, a night out was a night out, so she was in a sequenced top, sparkling like a disco ball.

Amy must have been to the place before because she seemed to know everyone. Well except for a group of girls in a booth in the back. Beca just trailed reluctantly after the Aussie to the bar. She did not really want to be there. The following day would be Christmas Day. A day she was supposed to spend with her dad and Shelia. She had never actually met Shelia, but she had this Stepford wife image of her in her head. She really did not want to show up hungover and prove right everything that was said about her and her reputation as a delinquent child. The bartender immediately slapped down two shots of some unknown liquor, but Amy must have known what it was because she was over joyed. As soon as they knocked back one shot another one appeared. Even though she didn't want to get plastered, the consistent stream of alcohol was welcomed at the thought of the next day and what it would be like.

It was around the fifth shot that Beca caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze instantly followed it. There was a part of her that hoped it was her redhead, well not her redhead exactly, but Chloe. There was a part of her that hoped that was why Amy took her to a dive bar with the obvious intention of getting her plastered the night before Christmas. Beca tutted to herself disappointedly when it just wound up being one of the girls from the booth in the back. On further examination, Beca had no idea what about the woman made her think Chloe because everything down to the shade of red of her hair was wrong. At the end of her assessment she looked up to find the woman watching her. Beca's eyes went wide and she immediately looked away. She felt eyes on her the rest of the night. When she looked up to check that it was in fact the same woman, the non-Chloe woman gave her a sly grin and a wink that reminded her of the redhead she wanted to be there. It was un-nerving. Non-Chloe was definitely attractive and she did feel a stirring low in her body, but she wasn't attracted to her. No, it was more so the similarities of that look and wink to the actual Chloe that had her going. Then there was the fact that the constant stare had her mind going to Chloe. Thoughts of Chloe brought on arousal. Then Beca found herself looking at the other woman far more than she should for someone that _wasn't_ interested. Each time she did she was hoping to see Chloe because she had been ignoring Chloe's gaze for a few weeks now. She really missed looking at her old friend. Only each time she did Beca was disappointed to find non-Chloe and non-Chloe just became cockier with each glance.

Beca kind of forgot about the Aussie sitting next to her, who, when she wasn't plying Beca with drinks, was taking in the whole interaction. Then there seemed to be a spark of something in the Aussie's eyes.

"I see you're still a pumpkin pounder."

"What!?" Beca was seriously concerned that Amy was implying she had some weird fetish for pumpkins.

"You know, if you and a ginger were getting it on." Amy thrusted her hips a little for emphasis.

"Oh my god! Eeeeew! Dude, you know that sounds like something else."

Amy didn't seem concerned. "It's true though. You have ginger fever or something. Like herpes, it gets everywhere and you can't easily shake it."

"I think alcohol is affecting you're analogies."

"Naaaah! They just get better. Anyway, are you going to hit it or just continue staring like a perv?"

"I told you I'm not a perv!"

"So hit it it is." When Beca just stared at her, Amy shoved Beca a little. "Well go fly the nest. I can't hold your hand forever."  
"What are you talking about?"

"The redhead you've been making goo-goo eyes at."

"I have not been making goo-goo eyes at anyone." Beca stated exasperated.

"And I'm the pope. Go get that fire crotch blazing."

"You know that's really offensive, right?"

"Half pint do I need to physically drag you over there because I will?"

Beca stiffened, eyes wide, believing Amy would do just that. She settled a little before talking. "Look, I like appreciate the confidence and all, but I'm not interested." Beca took another shot so she wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Okay, then you're doing a random body shot."

Beca contemplated for a moment the pros and cons of each option before agreeing to the body shot. Really how bad could it be? Then the Aussie was running off with a squeal of excitement to find someone for Beca to take a body shot off of. Yet, Beca had failed to lay down some rules before Amy ran off. Which was a big mistake.

The petite girl took another shot as she contemplated the other woman. Normally Beca didn't mess with redheads. It was one thing to get lost in blue eyes because they reminded you of a ghost from your past, a ghost that actually wasn't a ghost, but it was another thing to go after a carbon copy. So redheads were never appealing because whenever she pulled back from kissing them she usually had to do a double take or wound up looking at them dumb founded. Which never boded well with the person. Beca liked the separation between reality and her dream land. But this girl was different. Her hair was that unnatural dark maroon shade of red, cut short and asymmetrical. Buzzed in the back and just reaching chin length in the front. Her eyes were all wrong too, a dark gray reminiscent of a wolf. Which fit because she had been looking rather predatorily at Beca all night. From the outside they looked like they would go together too, the other girl had the same black skinny jeans and combat boots. But her shirt was different, a dark denim vest with nothing on underneath, plenty of toned skin on display. And really Beca should have maybe been more cautious because if she wasn't hung up on another redhead, the one in front of her could easily destroy her.

Of course she was the woman Amy approached about doing a body shot with her pint sized friend. The women even seemed to perk up once Beca was pointed out. Maybe it was the alcohol she had already ingested or the way those gray eyes cut into her, but Beca wasn't sure if she should protect herself or just pull the woman to her. Then she was watching as the other woman unbuttoned a few bottom buttons on her vest to expose a flat toned stomach. Beca found herself self-consciously licking her lips and gulping as the lady situated herself on the bar top. Amy was shoving Beca forward to take up her place next to the woman's torso. Then she was doe eyed and red cheeked as a salt line was drawn from the woman's waist line to her naval, tequila put there, and a lime slice nestled in between the woman's lips.

"Well are you going to take the shot or just continue impersonating one of those tarsiers?"

That seemed to bring Beca back to earth. "Oh, right… I'll just, you know." She felt like a complete idiot gesturing towards the girl in question. It didn't really matter when her eyes met amused gray ones. Something about it reminded her of Chloe. That teasing fliting look she'd get that always meant mischief. It bothered Beca, but she shoved it away, concentrating on the muscles contracting as her tongue expertly licked up salt and dipped into tequila. When all the tequila had been licked and sucked up, Beca moved up to take the lime from the woman's lips. Only the other woman pressed up as Beca moved down, fully pressing her lips to Beca's. When Beca pulled back to spit out the lime, the girl had sat up so she could pull the brunette back into her. Beca let her. She didn't know why she let her. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact she craved that kind of contact. The feeling of being wanted. But even as the girl was pulled at her hips to press Beca further into her and Beca let her hands slip under her denim vest, it wasn't how Beca wanted to be wanted. There was something essential missing that she couldn't place. It wasn't lack of skills because the woman definitely had those. It was something else. So when they came up for air, a flushed Beca let the girl slip her number into her bra and then she excused herself. She was so distracted the petite brunette didn't even notice the Aussie filming the whole thing on her phone. Or the five minutes of frantic typing followed by the click of a _'post'_ button.

Then Beca found herself contemplating the kiss and what was wrong with it far too much to be pleased with herself. When Chloe came to mind for the millionth time that night, she just drank more. Before long she was pretty drunk and it was just Amy and a few locals left, the non-Chloe long gone. When Amy pulled her up to dance to a song she put on at the jukebox, Beca didn't protest. No, she actually enjoyed it, feeling free and uninhibited. Then Amy was pulling her back to the bar for more drinks. She complied, matching her shot for shot, nothing else catching her attention. Then she was in DJ Beca party mode and nothing was really off limits. Amy still seemed relatively sober.

At some point her phone went off and her whole _'no cellular devices while drinking'_ went out the window. Especially when her phone claimed it had a multi-media message from _'C-Bear'_. Then she was swiping and clicking. Her efforts were rewarded with a picture of Chloe clad in a holiday sweater with a penguin dressed for winter on it and fuzzy pajama bottoms. Her hair was slightly tasseled like she had been sleeping. The message that came with it was _'Merry Christmas'_. She glanced at the time, thinking it was a bit early for such proclamations, but it was already 1 am. Then she was looking at Amy because maybe it was a group text, which seemed strange at 1 am, but it was Chloe's favorite holiday. Only the Aussie was busy ordering drinks and there wasn't a flashing light on her phone indicating she had received a notification. Then she thought maybe it was a mistake, but it was such an innocent picture. Surely if it was meant for Tom there would be less clothing. Beca sat there for a few minutes brow furrowed, as she let her alcohol soaked brain catch up. Finally she just sighed wistfully sloppily tracing the edges of the picture with her finger. She was just poised to type out something like _'You're really hot'_ that would probably look more like _'ylur teall y bot'_ , when Amy noticed what she was in the middle of doing. Then the Aussie was skillfully distracting the drunk brunette, which really wasn't that hard to do given Beca's state.

"Hey Shawshank, what are you up to? Talking to body shot dyke?"

It took extra effort for Beca to pause what she was doing, turn her neck, and focus on the other girl. When she actually spoke her speech was slurred. "NO-pe. I go-THs ah massage."

The brunette seemed so excited about it, which Amy used to her advantage. "Really? What does it say?"

She swung her head back around to her phone, her neck dipping a little before fixing itself. "Um, it's ah Pic-Ture."

"Ooooh! Is it a twat pic? Can I see?"

Then all of Beca's concentration was spent on sliding the phone carefully over to Amy, hiccupping halfway through the process. An action that caused Beca to pause and blink a few times, as if she didn't know what just rocked her body, before continuing her original action. Once Amy actually saw the picture, a self-satisfied smile worked its way onto her face. Only Beca misinterpreted the action, only really having one thing on her mind. She swayed forward a bit, almost falling off her stool, as she leaned towards Amy.

"I Kn-ow shes LI-ke weally preh-tty. LI-ke whoaaa preh-tty." She flung her hands in the air at the _'whoaaa'_ part, almost falling off her stool again. Amy just sat there for the time being, letting the petite girl ramble on about the girl in the picture on her phone, a pleased smile in place. After a while Beca forgot what she said and just kept repeating herself, having nothing else to hold her attention. After the fifth telling Amy was getting fed-up with love sick Beca.

"Do yak kn-ow w-hose weally preh-tty?"

Amy sighed, stating sarcastically, "Let me guess, Chloe?"

Beca seemed truly surprised. "Whoooa! H-ow'd ya Kn-ow?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was the five other times you told me."

Beca seemed to not fully process the sentence, asking, "AR-e ya psy-Chick?"

"Yes, I'm psy-chick. I know all about ladies because I'm a _big old_ lesbian." Beca missed the sarcasm completely.

"Whoooa!" Beca paused eyes wide in disbelief. Then something seemed to brighten in her eyes and she was speaking again, her eyes big and hopeful. "AR-e Chloes and ME go-Ing to beee to-geTHer?"

Amy paused, debating on what to say for once in her life. Then she was flagging down the bartender. "We need water. Lots of water. Make it a double."

After making Beca drink three whole glasses of water and a bathroom break later, they were headed back to Beca's dorm room. They stopped for a burrito at Beca's insistence. Afterwards Beca had sobered up significantly. She was still a little wobbly, but her speech was back to normal and she was definitely more coherent. Amy still had to help her into bed and take off her shoes, but she was okay. Then they were both in bed, Beca in her own and Amy in Kimmy jin's, trying to wind down. Something suddenly came to her and she didn't know why. Her filter was still not fully back to normal. Maybe it had something to do with Chloe and all the possible lies she had told. So she just blurted it out, playing with the edge of her blanket.

"Hey, Amy… Why do you make up all those stories about yourself?"

There was a long silence. Beca seriously wondered if maybe Amy had gone to sleep, but that was unlikely considering the lack of snoring. Then there was the sound of someone turning in bed.

"They're not all lies. My uncle does own a crocodile wrestling place and I love dingoes. Now have I wrestled them eeeeh! I like all my sexy limps to be in place. I have won a lot of awards in Tasmania and I do have a bunch of boyfriends. My other stories are a lot more interesting though."

Beca let the information sink in as she fell deeper towards sleep. Amy's reasoning made sense. She wasn't going to rat her out. Beca liked her stories. She was just on the edge of sleep when Amy spoke again.

"Beca?"

"Hmmmm?"

"My-My name's not really fat Amy. It's… It's fat Patricia."

The petite brunette wanted to laugh at the admission, she didn't think it was that big of a deal, but she knew not to. Instead she just chose to reassure the Aussie before falling asleep.

"I won't tell anyone."

There was a sigh of relief from the other side of the room.

When morning came the next day, Beca was definitely hungover, but not as bad as it could be. It was manageable, just a dull headache and cotton mouth. Both were fixable with pain meds and water. So she went about getting ready for what she was sure to be an awful day. She looked at her phone first to check the time, which was maybe a mistake because there was the picture Chloe sent her the night before. Without the haze brought on by alcohol, she could see Chloe did not look good. Sure she was still cute and very Chloe, but there were little additions. Bags under eyes that were rimmed in red and a nose and cheeks to match. It looked like she had not been sleeping and that maybe she had been crying. All those little details went against the big smile she wore. The whole thing messed with her head and she had other things to worry about. Like her dad and Shelia. Really, in her opinion, Chloe had no right to be upset. So she just exited out of the picture, saving it for later. Then Beca tip toed around, collecting everything she needed for a shower, on her way out the door, making sure not to wake a sleeping Amy. When she came back, Amy was wide awake looking at something on her phone, as Beca went to grab a red bull.

"I've never gotten this many likes over a post before and it's all thanks to you." The Aussie exclaimed.

Beca took a long sip of her drink before commenting, trying to wipe away the little bit of sleep left over after her shower. "What do you mean?"

Amy's eyes went wide as she visibly scrambled for something to say. "Uuuuhm, uuuuuhm…"

"Amy!"

"I posted a video of you doing a body shot last night." She winced as she spoke, preparing for the out lash.

"What!?" Beca slammed her can of red bull down.

"Well if you had accepted my friend request on Facebook you'd know this already."

"Dude, I haven't used Facebook since I was 15."

"Well that certainly explains your profile picture."

Then Amy was getting up, like they weren't having a semiserious conversation, collecting stuff for a shower. Beca sighed. "Are you going to show me the video?"

"Accept my friend request." She paused in her movement for a moment to face Beca. "And then maybe update your profile picture. You now all of the Bellas are going to send requests and you don't want _that_ picture getting around."

Beca groaned figuring she wasn't going to really be getting anything else out of the Aussie. She ran a hand through her hair to calm herself down. "Are you coming to my Dad's for Christmas?"

"Nah, I'd rather not get between a papa bear and it's angry cub." She patted Beca on the head on her way out the door to the showers, indicating she was indeed the cub in question. She paused right before she left to pull out her phone and snap a picture of Beca.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you out with your profile picture. You look very Mitchell today. You know, broody and grumpy. You should have worn that skirt last night. A lot better than pants." Then she was gone.

Beca spent half of the bus ride to her dad's neighborhood trying to remember her old Facebook login password. When she finally got in, she cringed at her own profile picture. At the time she had been really heavy into the whole punk scene and she had tried to gel her hair into some type of Mohawk that folded in half on her head for a concert. She was wearing nothing but black and even more eyeliner than she currently did. At the time she had thought she looked really cool, now she was just embarrassed for herself. So she quickly accepted Amy's friend request and then went to her wall. There was the picture from this morning, her in a plaid skirt and black short sleeved button up. She had to admit she looked good, but she didn't really appreciate the comment that went with the picture, _'Grumpy Cat in 4D.'_ Given she did look broody, but it was her. So she quickly set the picture as her new profile picture. She didn't really like the picture, but it was a lot better than fifteen year old Beca.

Then she continued scrolling down to the video, posted a little before 12 a.m. She looked around the bus before silencing her phone and playing it. In a way it wasn't too bad. Amy was kind enough to have started filming after she started licking the salt trail to non-Chloe's naval. That way the whole awkward fumbling beforehand was cut out. After she took the lime from the other girl's mouth she figured it would cut out but no. Amy continued filming well past that, capturing the other woman slipping her number into Beca's bra and a cool Beca walking away like a complete stud after a heated make out secession. Really Beca should feel proud, but she didn't. No, she just felt embarrassed, thinking of all the comments the Bellas probably left. Sure enough when she scrolled down there was Stacie claiming to have taught Beca everything she knew and CR saying she was all grown up. Beca's face was on fire and they weren't even there in person. Then the rest of the comments were all from random people saying how hot it was. She just wanted to get away from it all.

Instead of exiting though, she accidently clicked on Amy's friends list and of course who was at the top of the list, Chloe Beale. She didn't know why she cared, but she _really_ didn't want Chloe to see that video. She probably already had though. Then she was thinking maybe that's why Chloe sent her the picture last night. But then why was she possibly crying. It just didn't make sense. Before she could really ponder it further, the bus had stopped at her stop. For the time being she just pushed it off as yet another game Chloe was playing with her. It was the easiest explanation.

Before she knew it, Beca found herself outside her dad's house. It was nice, the typical middle class home with the perfectly manicured lawn. Inside it had all the modern features and even some stone work. Beca found herself comparing it to the house she lived in with her parents when they were still together. This home was nicer and cleaner. Upon entering Beca had shoved the box of chocolate she got them into her dad's arms in place of a hug. Then introductions began and Beca finally met Shelia. She reminded her of her mom in several ways. They had similar features and even had similar personality traits. There were differences though, Shelia seemed more attentive, self-sufficient, and a few years younger. Then again maybe that was how her mom was before the divorce. When things were more stable. She wasn't sure because all she could remember now was the broken woman that cried every day when she got home from school.

She kind of hated herself for it, but she actually liked Shelia. She asked Beca about music. There were details that only her dad would have known and would have had to have talked to Shelia about it for her to know. Which was surprising given his aversion to her future as a DJ. Shelia's family were the main people there. They were all nice to her, treating her like a long lost relative. It was nice, feeling included and supported even if she was stand-offish still. Dinner was good, for once, even without her cousin for company, Beca felt like she belonged. Everything was the picture perfect family she had wanted since her dad left when she was twelve. There was the questions from her dad about classes and from Shelia about if she was working on anything music related over dinner that she longed for in Seattle. For once she thought maybe her and her dad could get along. She might actually want to be a part of this family. Feeling wanted in the exact way she wanted to be the previous night, but couldn't find with non-Chloe.

Then she was gathering her plate and silverware to take it to the kitchen, actually wanting to be polite for once. Shelia and her dad were talking about something to the few people gathered. They seemed overjoyed. Beca wasn't really tuning in until she saw her dad place a hand on Shelia's stomach. It seemed odd. There were only a very few reasons why a man would touch a woman's stomach in such a way. That was when she froze and listened.

"We're finally pregnant! Five years of trying it finally worked." Shelia and Beca's dad were smiling that sickening sweet smile couples in love got.

Everything started to click in Beca's mind. The timeline of the divorce solidified. It was a little over five years ago her parent's divorce was finalized. Before that Beca's dad moved to Atlanta to take a teaching position at Barden University. A location closer to Shelia's family, obviously given those attended. Soon after Shelia and her dad got married. She began to wonder how long they had been dating while he was still married to her mother. How long they had been planning on run away together. Now she was pregnant. Shelia really did look similar to her mom. They would have a kid that looked a lot like Beca. She wondered if they'd have a little girl because that would really make the whole replacement family complete. Then Beca really didn't want to be there anymore. So she put the plate down just inside the kitchen and went to the closet by the front door to get her coat and shoes. She had just put the items on when someone grabbed her arm. She immediately shook it off, finding her dad being the owner.

He had that father of the year smile in place. "Where are you going kido? We're severing desert."

"I think I should go." Her voice was cold.

His smile faltered a little. "Come on stay for a slice of pie. We have pumpkin pie. That's still your favorite right?"

"Really, I have a lot of stuff to do."

"You passing up pie? Are you sick?"

She knew he was joking, but it was a little too much. There was no way he was just going to let her leave apparently. So she went for the gusto just saying what was on her mind. She sighed. "Were you going to tell me?"

"What?" He seemed truly confused.

"About the baby."

"Eventually." It was said so casually.

"So…" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "What was this? …. Was this like a trial test? Show Shelia what a great father you're going to be. Is that why you wanted me to come here so badly? To Barden?"

"Beca, of course not. We've always had a relationship. We talked all the time."

That kind of pissed her off. She always knew his idea of an actual relationship was different than her definition, but this was the first time he had actually confirmed it. "Dad, a ten minute conversation once a month over the telephone isn't a relationship. You didn't talk to me for _six months_ after the divorce. We don't, like… have a relationship. You're just that guy that provided the sperm basically." She knew that last line was a little much, but she wanted to hurt him just a little bit.

"Beca…" He seemed shocked. "I wanted to call you afterwards."

"Then why didn't you?"

He rubbed at his forehead. "I don't know, Beca. Life happened. I had a new job and we had to set up the house. We were trying for a baby. Things just… happened. I did what I could."

It wasn't really a good excuse. She had a life too and he had gone right along and disrupted it twice now, once when she was 12 and now when she planned on going to L.A., but was redirected to Barden. He couldn't take the time to disrupt his own life for her. She really didn't care. She was used to it. She had lived with it for six years now and currently she just wanted to leave. So she reached for the doorknob as she spoke. "Well, have a good Christmas with your family. I think I should go."

"Beca…" Before he continued saying whatever he planned on saying, Shelia came out into the hall to see who was there. She had a big genuine smile in place. So Beca forced one on her face in return.

"Beca, leaving so soon? We just brought out desert."

"Thanks, but my friend is locked out of their dorm and needs somewhere to go. So I should like really get going." It was an easy lie.

Shelia accepted it. The usual pleasantries were exchanged, her dad staying back, and then Beca was outside the house. A short walk and a bus ride later she was back at her dorm. When she walked into her room Amy was playing video games per usual. Beca changed into some sweats before taking a seat next to Amy on her bed.

"How was it half pint?"

"Okay." Amy probably could tell something was up, Beca's voice was more downcast than usual.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope!"

Amy didn't say anymore after that. She just handed Beca a controller and put an open pack of watermelon Oreos between them. They spent the rest of the night eating cookies and trash talking each other. She honestly was okay, just disappointed. She really would have liked to have a family like that or be a part of one like Shelia's family with her dad. But there wasn't a space for her there. When break came to a close all the Bellas came back as promised to help Amy pack and put Kimmy Jin's half of the room back to its original state. Beca kind of missed the Aussie, especially when her roommate greeted her with a judging stare upon her return. So Beca left the Australian flag up, only she moved it to her closet door. She received some satisfaction in the fact that she found Kimmy Jin occasionally staring it down like it was some sort of threat to her existence. The small things made everything better.

/+/+

 _ **A/N:**_ _The term "pumpkin pounder" is something I found while doing a google search for a term for someone who likes redheads. It was the only thing that came up and it was in urban dictionary. Also, how was Beca's plastered drunk dialogue, the formatting that is? Good? Bad? Confusing? I had some trouble figuring out how to write in slurred speech. There are no good video references. Please let me know if it was bad because it might just appear again and you'll be stuck reading it. I don't really know where all the stuff with Beca's dad and the Christmas dinner came from. I almost didn't put it in. But it's there now, soooo yeah…_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the continued support! I really do appreciate it. So I have some good/bad news. I was just given my assignments and such for this spring semester and I have been given a VERY big responsibility on top of my research project. Thankfully I am not taking any classes, but there is a chance that in a few weeks it might be really hard to keep my posting schedule on track. I hope not, but in time we will all find out. I will try to make it up to you all if I do get off track and I promise I will finish this story. I have too much planned out not to. So please be patient with me over the next few months. I'm probably going to be running around like a crazy person. That being said, the musical choice for this chapter is as follows:_

 _Pansy Waltz by Shakey Graves_

 _I am going to yet again answer a few guest reviews below. So feel free to skip ahead and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Stopbechloetime_ _: Lol! Very smooth my friend. Very smooth. Thank you for the kind words!_

 _Guest_ _(One of you): I am aware 'Mario Kart' is not an Xbox game. Another reader brought it to my attention and I addressed it in a previous author's note. I already made it Amy's favorite game and I do not know of an Xbox game that can compete. So I'm just pretending for this fic that it exists on Xbox as well. Thank you for the heads up though. I appreciate you keeping me honest! :)_

Chapter 18

(Shakey Graves: Pansy Waltz)

Beca felt really stupid. She was just happy that she was able to talk Amy into letting her wear a red hoody and wings instead of the matching angel outfit that Amy was wearing. On top of it all, she had even been able to argue in her own favor so she could have the bow and arrow thing. Although they were supposed to be fund raising, Beca spent most of her time shooting people with suction cup ended arrows and acting broody, while Amy did all the singing. She didn't even understand why Valentine's Day was chosen as a holiday to fund raise for. It was a hallmark holiday. It wasn't even real. It was just a way for card companies to make more money because they didn't already have enough to celebrate. At least that's what she was going with if anyone asked. In that sense she guessed it was fitting because that's what they were doing, taking people's money. She found herself hating every minute of it.

On the bright side, the few times Aubrey appeared to check up on them, Beca's general lack of enthusiasm and poor costume choice left the blonde walking away fuming. She was just glad she was put with Amy who just laughed it off and happened to bring lots of snacks with her. The Aussie was even kind enough to take ten minute pit stops to eat those snacks and scrounge up a red bull. They had already made their way through two whole dorms and were halfway through the third. Beca was actually enjoying herself. Amy had turned Beca's tendency to shoot people with fake arrows into a game. She'd tell her where to aim for right before knocking and depending on how close she was, the Aussie would give her a point value. In exchange, when Amy got bored, it was Beca's job to look the most peeved she possibly could and see how many versus of the song Amy got through before the occupant of the room ended the song, closing their door. Of course always after a donation was given. It didn't count if a donation was not given. For those one's Beca asked for the donation, all the while staring them down, never once blinking. She was getting pretty good at it.

"This one go for the doodle." Amy knocked on the door.

Beca's face scrunched up, having no idea what she was talking about. "The what?"

Amy rolled her eyes at her. "You know the dangling thing between men's legs."

"What if it's a woman?"

Amy shrugged. "Go for the moot."

"What?"

"Lady equivalent, duh."

Beca had a weird expression on her face, having no idea what language Amy was speaking in, as she turned to the door waiting for them to answer. That's when she realized exactly what building and whose door they were in front of. She knew exactly who was on the other side of the door and there was no way she was going to shoot him in the _'doodle'_ , as the Aussie put it. She was actually seriously thinking about turning and running, but of course the door had to open then. There was Jesse. At first he was confused, first looking at Amy who had launched in to the usual _'please make a donation'_ speech. Then his eyes looked over and found Beca, he had the biggest shit eating grin take over his look of surprise, eyeing the smaller Bella up and down. Beca just stood there like a kid who was at the end of a few hour long shopping trip and just wanted to be anywhere but there. Amy was just about to launch into a song, when Jesse made an exclamation.

"Oh my god! Bee-Caw! What are you doing? Better question, what are you wearing?" He paused to let her respond before continuing, his smile somehow growing. "Well don't just stand there. Turn around so I can get the full effect."

Beca looked less than impressed and was going to say something to express that, but Amy spoke first. "Aca-scuse me! Rude. I'm the best singer in all of Tasmania and you just interrupted what would have been one of the most pivotal moments of your musical life."

Jesse just smirked at the girl, instantly recognizing her from what Beca had told him about her. "You're Fat Amy right?"

Amy seemed a little taken a back and pleased he had heard of her. "Yes, I'm sure all the pleasure is yours. I'm surprised you've heard of me in the states. This much awesomeness usually doesn't travel at an easily accessible flat rate."

"Well, Beca has told me a lot about you." Jesse spared Beca glance, clearly pleased he was making friends with one of her friends on the first try.

"Really and how do you know the small one?"

Beca scoffed, cutting in, "I'm not small."

"Shhhh, Beca. The grown-ups are talking." Amy patted an annoyed grumbling Beca on the head. Beca swatted the hand away.

Jesse threw her a pleased smile. "We're best friends from high school."

"You look really familiar…"

"Oh, yeah! You probably remember me from the riff-off. I'm a part of the treblemakers. My name is Jesse."

"Oh! So you're the one Aubrey is always talking about."

Jesse perked up at the comment. Beca rolled her eyes at the boy. "Not in that way, nerd. She thinks we're secretly dating."

"What?"

"I know it's stupid."

"Well she's not too far off." His usual boyish smile was back.

Amy's eyes went wide and she practically jumped forward to learn more. "Wait, what? Short stack you've been holding out on me."

Beca sighed. "What Jesse means is we dated all for a second in high school before we _both,_ " She looked pointedly at Jesse, "realized it should never happen again."

Jesse put his hands over his heart. "Aw, Beca you wound me, buuut it's all true. Except it wasn't a second… More like a year, but who's counting."

They shared a smile, Beca just happy Jesse hadn't decided to draw out the subject more than it had to be. It wasn't enough information for the Aussie. The blonde Bella leaned forward conspiratorially.

"So when you say you dated… what exactly did that entail?"

Beca knew what Amy was fishing for. She wanted to know how far exactly they had gone. She sure as hell wasn't going to divulge that information and she was sure Jesse wouldn't. The look Jesse had wasn't exactly comforting, though. Beca's interpretation of his expression was accurate because he was at the moment debating if the out lash for divulging some details would be worth teasing his best friend. The more he thought about it, the more and more he was thinking it would be worth the giant blush that would appear. The petite girl was quicker, putting an end to any further thoughts in that direction with a very persuasive view point.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Be very careful what you say Swanson. I will shoot you in the eye." Beca raised her bow and lined up a new arrow.

Jesse gulped, his smile dropping slightly. "You know, just the usual high school stuff."

"You're no fun!" Amy proclaimed before turning away and bouncing off to the next door. The two people left behind looked at her curiously before turning to each other.

"So, do you plan on donating or…"

"If you agree to forgive me for everything I did and didn't plan on saying, I have a ten with your name on it."

Beca quirked the corner of her mouth and just gave a small nod. "Deal."

Jesse quickly disappeared into his room, returning with the promised money. When he came back he had one last thing to say before Beca left.

"Just one more thing?"

"Yeah." Beca sighed out.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Beca's face dropped into a sever frown. "Cupid."

The boy's face started to contort, his face turning bright red as he tried to hold in a laugh. Then Beca ran off to catch up with Amy again before Jesse literally laughed in her face. Well really it was more of a slow meander than a run. The important thing was she got there and away from Jesse. They eventually made it through all of the dorms until they reached the last one, which just so happened to be Beca's dorm. Everything was exactly how it had been the whole day, Beca grumpily shooting people with fake arrows as Amy sang, that was until they got to the last door.

There was a sound at the end of the hall that sounded a lot like several voices whispering. When Beca looked there was no one there. Amy looked strangely on edge though.

"Uuuuhm, uuuuuhm, Beca I like totally forgot I'm supposed to go meet up with my boyfriends right now. They just texted me. They just can't get enough of me. They'll be wondering where I am."

Beca looked at the other girl quizzically. "Your phone didn't even go off."

Amy's eyes went wide momentarily. "I'm telepathic."

"Okaaay…"

"Come on short stack, do a girl a solid. It's the last door and I've done most of the singing. All you have to do is give them the paper and ask them to donate."

Beca contemplated for a moment, looking the Aussie up and down. She thought about everything Amy had done for her over the last few weeks and felt herself caving. Finally, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but you owe me." Before Beca could finish speaking Amy was already running off towards the end of the hall where the whispers came from. She could have sworn she heard a second set of footsteps, but didn't bother really thinking about it too long. Instead she chose to look at the door instead. There was something strangely familiar about it, but Beca couldn't place it. They had been going in and out of so many dorms and Amy had insisted they do some strange zig-zag pattern, hopping to random floors out of order. So to say the petite woman had been completely turned around, would be a complete understatement. For all she knew she could be standing in front of her own dorm room and she made journeys to and fro there several times a day. For a second she thought about just skipping it, how would Aubrey even know, but then again, knowing how anal their captain was, she probably went around to every dorm room and checked. So Beca just sighed and reluctantly knocked. As soon as the door was opened, Beca was thrusting a flyer into the person's face. Then she was spouting out a version of the _'Please Make a Donation'_ speech they were supposed to say.

"Hi. I'm a part of this acapella group thing and we, uh, need money to compete. Want to donate?" She spent the whole speech looking at the other person's feet.

"Did Aubrey approve that speech? Something tells me that's not _exactly_ the official Bellas's acapella donation speech. Patented and used for ten _whole_ generations." Beca's brow furrowed. She definitely knew the voice of the speaker. When she looked up, sure enough, there was Chloe Beale looking as radiant as ever with mischief in her eyes and a playful smile in place. Her cheeks flushed and eyes went wide. Butterflies followed soon after. It had been so long since she had had a one on one conversation with the other girl, let alone lay eyes on her. She didn't know why, maybe because she still craved to have that smile directed at her, but she played along.

"Are you actually making fun of Aubrey?"

Chloe just shrugged, her smile growing. "I don't know, maybe."

There was a long silence of them just staring at each other, not sure what else to say. It felt like it had been years since they had spoken, yet it was so easy to just slip back into how it used to be. How it was before Beca's confession. Beca didn't like it. How it lessened everything that happened. Chloe wasn't exactly the same though, there was still something lingering beneath that happy face that Beca didn't want to acknowledge. All thoughts in that direction were redirected with the appearance of other people in the hall. Beca stepped forward to let them pass. When she looked up her breath caught, realizing Chloe was just a foot away. There was no question where the older girl's eyes were looking, Beca's lips right in line. That really wasn't fair and it knocked Beca out her daze. She took a step back and as soon as she did, Chloe shifted uncomfortably in place. Beca cleared her throat before talking, remembering why she was there in the first place.

"So, um, did you want to donate? Or should I just, you know… go?"

That got Chloe's attention, the redhead seeming to snap back into action. "Oh, yeah! I just have to grab a five from my wallet. You can come in while I get it." Then she disappeared into the room.

Beca debated on whether or not she should go into the room. She had never actually been in it though, and a part of her was curious. She wanted to know what Chloe's life was like once she left and who she was now. One route to getting those answers was to go in. So she did.

Chloe's room was pretty much how anyone would expect it to be. There were lots of pops of colors and cozy looking things. The room was warm and homey, everything the red head embodied. So Beca let her eyes wonder. It was a single, the sole bed shoved center against one wall. It was the center point of the room. Beca's eyes were drawn to the tea lights that hung down above the top end of the bed. Then she found her eyes taking in the bed below them, the crisp tie-dye sheets. She stared down the bed longer than would be considered normal. Beca couldn't help it, the images of the last time she had been just outside the room flashing through her mind. She could still see Tom laying there, that's who her stare was directed at, sharp and unforgiving. Then she remembered the full picture, Chloe on top of him. There was that sharp searing pull at her heart. She had to look away.

The next thing that met her eyes was a wall full of pictures, all tacked at different angles in a little nook where a bean bag chair rests. Beca finds herself drawn to the pictures and their contents. There are the lost six years of Chloe's life. High school Chloe in dance and choir and on the volleyball team. All group pictures full of people. There were pictures of Chloe with jocks and cheerleaders. Beca was not at all surprised to find out Chloe was popular. It seemed like a natural fit. As she looked closer, she noticed Tom in one wearing a letterman's jacket for some sport Beca didn't really care about. She finds herself scoffing internally at the picture, trying to not let it bother her. That he got years with Chloe she wished she had. It figures he was a jock. There are more recent pictures, one or two of Tom and Chloe at college sporting events or out at the local college downtown area. Chloe's smiling in them, but it's stiff and Tom seems slightly distracted. There are ones of Chloe and Aubrey with the old acapella team. Beca briefly wonders which one was Alice before moving onto a picture that she was pretty sure was her favorite one on the wall. It's of an overly excited freshman year of college Chloe. She just looks so radiant and happy, Beca finds herself wishing she could have been there to help move that Chloe in. Beca traces once more over the pictures with her eyes, and what really starts to bother her was how many friends Chloe actually had yet she never sent her a matching picture over Thanksgiving break with a single one of them.

Before she can think too long on it, she hears Chloe approaching from the general direction of her closet. Beca turns to her, throwing out, "You were busy." She motions to the pictures to indicate she means in high school.

"Yeah, a real go getter." Chloe tries to sound light, but there was something off about it.

"Do any of them do acapella?" Beca doesn't really know why she asks. It's a stupid question, but she wanted to know anything really about the other girl, realizing she actually didn't know all that much.

Instantly, there was that shy demure Chloe who was nervously playing with her fingers. That was if Chloe did nervous. From where Beca was standing though, she definitely seemed nervous. "Um, I-I don't really know. We don't really talk."

Beca was taken aback by the statement, not believing anyone would actually not want to be friends with Chloe. Then again she rejected Chloe, but that was for completely different reasons. Beca was going to say something to that nature, before she can it was like a switch was flipped and there's that big smile of Chloe's in place. The younger girl doesn't know exactly what to think. Then the other girl was handing Beca the promised five dollars. Beca thanks her, tucking it into the stupid heart shaped pouch thing Aubrey gave her to collect the money in. Maybe she should feel slightly honored because there was only one and Aubrey gave it to her, not Amy. Which meant that out of the two she trusted Beca more. So there was at least one person Aubrey put Beca ahead of, then again the younger girl figured she probably gave it to her so that if it went missing she could kick Beca off the team. That was probably it.

When she finally looked up, the pouch secured, she was met with Chloe. Chloe who was looking fondly, almost amused, at her like she used to. On some level it felt great, but at the same time it was weird. Especially considering Beca figured there was no true meaning behind the look.

"What?" Beca asked.

"It's just-" Chloe's smile grew. "You look really cute with your wings and the bow and-"

Before Chloe could finish, a clearly pissed off Beca was headed towards the door. Chloe reached out and grabbed the younger Bella's arm, effectively stopping her. The brunette turned facing her, staring down the hand on her arm. Really if Beca was being honest, she didn't want Chloe to let go. If she was being _really_ honest there was still a part of her hoping Chloe would pull her into her arms and tell her everything was okay that she actually did care. That was foolish though, so it was suppressed. Chloe's touch was warm and spreading rapidly throughout her body. That was the problem though. She didn't want to feel that way, not when it wasn't reciprocated. So when Chloe immediately let go like she had been burned, Beca was both relieved and disappointed.

"Look Becs, I'm really sorry. That was totes uncalled for. I've been thinking a lot and I wish-I wish there was a way I could retract certain things or do them differently. Like with Tom and-"

Beca visibly winced, cutting Chloe off. "Please stop. I don't want to know."

Chloe deflated a little, biting her lip nervously looking dejected. "I guess that's fair… I just- we have to work together still and I don't want it to be awkward. If we could maybe just go back again and-and… I don't know, be friends again? We could just forget all the rest. Just all of it." Chloe sounded desperate.

That really hurt Beca. The idea that all of her feelings and thoughts meant nothing and should be forgotten really ripped the smaller woman a part inside. It didn't result in her walking out still like she planned to. No, she hid her feelings instead, shrugging and letting out an indifferent, "Sure."

Then Chloe was beaming at her saying how totes aca-awesome it was. She went in to give the smaller woman one of those familiar excited hugs or maybe it would have been one of Beca's favorite hugs, the ones Chloe slowly sank into, but she would never find out. At the last minute the ginger pulled back, probably thinking about the way Beca reacted to her hand on her arm. Beca wouldn't have minded the hug. She still craved the contact. She had been for the last six years. It was why she threw herself at so many people while drunk and stupid in high school. For some reason, as she left, making Chloe smile didn't feel as good as it used to.

The only thing was things didn't change. There were no texts. Chloe still stared at her, only Beca could meet her gaze more often. When she did meet the older Bella's gaze, the guilt residing in her eyes was replaced by hope. The look troubled Beca because she had no idea what Chloe was hoping for. Besides that nothing really changed.

Then there was regionals. Maybe Chloe still felt guilty because she tried to give her solo to Beca. After all, if she didn't care about her then all that stuff about her music saving the Bellas couldn't be true because nothing else was. If her assumption was true, there was no other reason besides guilt for the other girl to offer her solo to Beca. Besides, Beca really didn't want the solo unless she could make it her own, which would never happen under Aubrey's watch. So it was given to Amy. Really Amy was the best person to give it to because she made the performance fresh and worth watching. Where Beca would have completely derailed it. Due to Amy, they earn a solid second place, although Aubrey still thought the performance was flawed, still unable to see the strengths of her team and that first place didn't always mean best. Beca just rolled her eyes and tried to not notice what was really bothering her. The fact that Chloe sat on the other side of the bus a few seats back instead of next to her with barely any room between them. Or how there was no hand to tug her forward when she fell behind. Such a big contrast from the last bus ride to the retirement home. She felt this deep emptiness. Nothing but hollow where Chloe should have been. How nothing felt right.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ _So this week I am doing something a little different with the music selections. For starters there are two. Which I know I've done before, but this time there is a reason! One would be if I wrote a Chloe POV and the other would be for Beca's POV. I am not telling which is which. I will post links on my Tumblr (pentopage33) per usual. If you're not into the music selections well… just ignore this. Music for this chapter is as follows:_

 _Touch by Shura_

 _Break the Fall by Laura Welsh_

 _(Oh! And when I listen to number 2, it always sounds like female pronouns to me. So I'm going with it!)_

 _I am going to respond to some guest reviews below. As always, Thank you so SO much for the continued support! I can't express how much it means to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(the last one I saw): Thank you!_

 _Chloe Beale_ _: I'm sorry! Stop listening to the song. Unless it was the one I suggested. Then I am doubly sorry. *hands you a tissue*_

 _Awesome_ _: Thank you! I'm really sorry! That really sucks. Hopefully this fic will eventually appease you. Chloe certainly tried to talk to Beca last chapter, but it didn't go so well._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 19

Apparently when you win a competition there are parties. Lots of parties. Well at least for the treblemakers. Second place didn't hold the same grander as first. For whatever reason, Aubrey thought it would be a good idea to join them. Surely celebrating the fact she didn't blow chunks this year.

That's where Beca finds herself, at a party held at the treblemakers's house. She takes in all the drunk aca-nerds gyrating on top of each other, others doing funnels of beer, and some playing beer pong. She never thought acapella nerds could party so hard. For once, the music was acceptable. Still not great, but bearable. So, with a cup of some type of punch similar to the one served at the initiation night, Beca was doing okay.

She was trying to just sit back and take it all in, but found herself generally gravitating towards a certain redhead. Which she would try to correct by heading in the opposite direction and by taking a long sip of her drink. No matter what she did, though, Chloe always seemed to be just a few feet in front of her grinding on some guy. Or doing a body shot. Or sending out a wink and that smile, Beca had unwittingly thought was reserved for her, to some random stranger. And it hurt, which Beca knew was ridiculous. She had been the one avoiding Chloe the last few weeks so she could get over the other woman. It honestly wasn't working, just like the last 6 years hadn't worked, but Beca had told herself it was working. If she was good at lying to anyone, she was an expert at lying to herself. So she was okay because she told herself she was okay. But the drop in her stomach, sharp stab in her heart, and building pressure at the edges of her eyes said differently.

She was having the hardest time convincing herself that her body's reactions were just due to something she ate or whatever other ridiculous excuse people normally said. Jesse was not even there to distract her, busy trying, yet again, to worm his way into Aubrey's heart. Beca spared a look towards where she had last seen him and there he still was. It looked like he was doing better than usual, instead of being ignored and glared at, Jesse was just being glared at as he talked animatedly. He was apparently a little to enthused about his progress, arms flailing, practically hitting her captain in the face.

Beca refilled her cup for the third time, ignoring the buzz bordering on drunk feeling running through her veins, and tried to do what she was known for. She tried to pick up a woman to take back to her dorm. It was easy to find her type, an almost perfect shade of blue eyes belonging to a leggy brunette near the pool catching her eye. She took a long sip of her newly replenished drink before closing the distance between them. Face to face, it was pretty easy. The girl already knew who she was and Beca barely had to utter a word before she was being pulled into the mob of dancing bodies. The other woman's body was quick to close any remaining space between them and slide against her front, their faces close enough their noses occasionally brushed.

At such a moment, at such a close proximity, Beca would have made the bold move and captured those red lips taunting her. The other woman's arms falling around Beca's neck, as she finds her own hands on the brunette's hips. Something felt off, though. Sure the other woman was everything she would normally go for. Her legs lean and long, perfectly suited to wrap around her waist as she shoved the other woman up against a wall. Her skin was soft and tender, Beca's lips would normally want to trace across every inch. Then there were those eyes so close to the perfect shade of blue that Beca knew that she could easily lose herself in them, pretending they belonged to a certain redhead like she had done so many _many_ times before. After feeling the real thing, knowing what Chloe's body felt like pressed up against her and the life that the perfect shade of blue eyes held, it didn't feel right. Not at all right. Not anymore.

She knew it was what she should be doing. That wrapping herself up in someone else, even for one night, would help her get over Chloe. At least she hoped it would help. With that in mind, Beca was shifting to connect her lips with the almost perfect shade of blue, but was pulled out of it with the sudden commotion happening around them. Beca let out a sigh of relief at the perfect excuse for her to separate herself from the woman she was just about to kiss. That was just what she did, turning her back completely to the other woman to take in what was happening at the edge of the pool behind them.

Beca squinted, not believing what she was seeing. No, that couldn't be… Beca moved closer, not realizing she had moved to the edge of the crowd, too preoccupied with red curls springing back into place as a shirt was pulled off to reveal tan skin and a black tank top. She slowly came back to reality as the blue eyes met hers. Then Chloe gave her that stupid not so special smile and wink before turning and plunging into the pool, everyone else in the crowd cheering. Everything settled down, the crowd going back to dancing, soon after Chloe had jumped in. Beca was too transfixed with the way the lights reflecting off of Chloe's wet skin made her sparkle and her tank top cling to every visible curve. Chloe looked exactly like dream Chloe. It was too much. Then it all came crashing down as she met those beautiful blue eyes, accompanied by a knowing smirk.

Beca knew Chloe was drunk, not one to jump into pools when wearing her favorite pair of jeans, but it wasn't fair. Anger was quickly pulsing through her, wondering if Chloe was the typical straight girl taunting her because it was fun. Knowing fully how much Beca liked her, even maybe loved her. It was cruel and Beca knew Chloe wasn't like that, but it was the series of thoughts that allowed her to shut her slackened jaw, ignore the growing blush on her cheeks, and remember she was just about to kiss a very attractive brunette. A brunette who, when she turned around to look, was nowhere to be found.

She, instead, found herself cursing as she turned back towards the pool. Almost immediately her eyes met Chloe's. Her heart simultaneously stuttering with that familiar tug. Then Chloe, with a hesitant smile, was reaching out a hand, asking Beca to help pull her out. She really knew she should say no. She should tell her to find someone else because she was still mad at her. She still couldn't control her emotions around her. That after weeks of not talking, well minus that one time, they couldn't possibly still be friends, if they ever were. There was no one else around to help though, Beca checked. Also, if she was being completely honest, she was tired of fighting Chloe, her emotions, and just everything. Even if only for a brief moment, Beca would love to hold her hand again, to feel any type of physical contact. She had missed her.

So she reached out and took the asking hand, sparks instantly fizzling at the points of contact. For a blissful second Beca felt a familiar warmth blanket her body before she caught a mischievous smile and was suddenly plunged into cold waters. When she surfaced, Beca was fuming with anger, but it didn't last long, her ears bombarded with Chloe's melodic laughter. She melts instantly, which really isn't fair. She wants to stay mad at her co-captain, but finds herself trying to hold back a smile as she splashes Chloe's stupid beaming face with water. The action only brings on a new string of laughter and more smiles as Chloe retaliates. They continue their splash war, both sharing matching smiles as giggles over take them. The world around them falls away and it was just the two of them. Like it had been before.

Beca realizes it then, how everything has changed, her smile fading and giggles falling silent. She looks up to glance one more time at Chloe before she planned on hoisting herself out of the pool. When she looks up, though, all she sees is that perfect shade of blue eyes and she forgets once again about there being any type of before. She forgets about her love confession and the heartbreak that followed because all she can see is Chloe. Chloe who was placing her hands on Beca's hips to pull their bodies close together until nothing but a few layers of clothing were between them. Chloe who was biting her lip as her eyes flicked from Beca's eyes to her lips. Chloe who looked strangely vulnerable. Before Beca could over think it, soft pink lips were being pressed against hers. It takes a moment for Beca to respond, but once she does it's with hungry wanting kisses that slow to something softer and tender. Her fingers are quick to lace themselves into copper locks, pulling Chloe further into her. Chloe lightly bites Beca's lower lip, causing the younger Bella to gasp. Chloe takes advantage of the newly open mouth, slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth, exploring.

With Chloe's body pressed against hers, hands gripping at the waistband of Beca's jeans, she can't help but notice how right her childhood friend feels. Their bodies appear to seamlessly fit together. Their mouths seem to know just exactly where to press, pull, and nip to get the wanted reaction. It's perfect. If Beca wasn't in such a blissful haze she would have pulled back, realizing just how counterproductive her actions were to getting over Chloe Beale. She doesn't care in the moment though, _'Chloe is kissing me'_ being the only thing running through her mind.

Eventually they have to separate, needing air. Beca rests her forehead against Chloe's, her eyes still closed as Chloe lets out a content sigh. Beca smiles at the reaction, still in a haze created by Chloe and those kisses. She thinks she is ready to open her eyes and take in the woman before her, but that's when she realizes the hoots and hollers coming from the edges of the pool. The bubble they were in bursts. Instead of taking in the very happy content redhead in front of her, all she can see is the crowd of people cheering, the images of Chloe with Tom just weeks ago, and that smile and wink that mean nothing. No matter how right Chloe's body feels against hers, the circumstances feel _so_ wrong. ' _It all means nothing. You're so stupid,'_ running through Beca's mind. She was almost waiting for Tom to step out of the crowd with a pleased look on his face, some strange fantasy fulfilled. Then Beca was pushing herself away from Chloe, pushing herself out of the water, and putting the pool as far behind her as she could. Her throat burning with unshed tears.

She pushes herself through the crowd of people, ignoring the attempted high fives and slaps on the back as she goes. She was almost positive she heard someone calling her name, but ignores it just wanting to leave. Then she finds Jesse and was demanding they leave, he had agreed to give her a ride home after all. He was preoccupied with Aubrey and had no desire to leave. One look at Beca, told Jesse something was wrong. So he tried to pull her off to the side to talk her through it, hoping it was something small.

"Hey, what's wrong? …and why are you wet?"

Beca just scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground, avoiding his eyes, feeling tears prickling around the edges. "Nothing is wrong. Can we just go? It's just- It's really lame and I need to change. I fell in a pool."

Which was accurate. She had fallen in a pool and she felt lame, hollow even because the girl she had a serious crush on had just kissed her. Which would normally be great, if she wasn't in a relationship with a guy because she was a heterosexual and definitely not into Beca. To top it all off, Chloe was drunk. Which given she was too, but Chloe was most likely drunk enough not to remember the next day. A fact that hurt a whole lot more than just being a drunken mistaken kiss because now she would not only have to pretend like she was over Chloe, but now she would have to pretend she didn't know just how perfectly they fit together. Rehearsals and random spottings of Chloe making out with Tom on the quad, which she had so far not encountered, were sure to be brutal. She would have to pretend she did not know that Chloe's lips tasted like strawberries. Or how her tongue felt against hers. Or how her fingers gripped at her waist with want. She would never once be able to reference the sensations that were perfection outside of that night to anyone ever because the explanation to sober Chloe would be to humiliating and painful.

Jesse was persistent, softening his voice, "Come on Becs, what's up? It's just me."

Anger suddenly flared within her at her predicament and how weak she felt. Beca looked directly in his eyes, face a mask of indifference as she repeated herself more sternly. "Nothing. Is. Wrong."

"Okay… Just give me a second. I just have to say goodbye to Aubrey." He conceded, taking in the tears lingering just on the edge of Beca's eyes. He patted her on the arm before disappearing into the crowd.

Beca leaned against the wall of the house and examined the chipped nail polish on her fingers, as if it was a cure for cancer. Any previous feelings of being buzzed were gone. She felt completely sober by her predicament. She tried to calm her breathing, focusing on the chipped paint rather than taking in the feeling of the pieces of her shattered heart falling one by one. If she did, she knew she would cry and she definitely wasn't going to be that cliché broken hearted girl crying at a party. Especially not when they made it through regionals, which she wasn't going to focus on either because a certain redhead was a part of that too. Normally she would berate herself for her stupidity, but that involved acknowledging why she was upset in the first place. That definitely wasn't going to happen. So chipped nail polish it was.

She was wondering what was taking Jesse so long when, she heard a soft tentative voice say her name. "Beca?"

She looked up to see Chloe was standing before her, hands clasped in front and brows furrowed with concern. Beca's eyes momentarily widened before sifting back to indifference, as her body stiffened. Chloe did not seem to notice Beca's reaction to her presence, or ignored it, barreling on.

"Beca. I think we should talk. I really need to-"

Beca quickly cut her off. "No, its-its fine. Don't worry about it. Completely fine."

Instead of Chloe being quiet though, it looked like she was going to say more. Beca really did not want to hear Chloe reject her, this time verbally. She did not need her to actually say the words. After all if she left first then she could still say Chloe never left her. There was still that sliver of hope. Even if Chloe hadn't texted her in days. Even if it already felt like she had left. Beca quickly scanned the crowd, hoping Jesse would do that thing where he saved her at the most opportune moments, but he was nowhere in sight. So she did the only thing she could do. She headed straight for the exit and out to the front lawn, Chloe trailing behind her.

"Beca…."

"Beca come on… You can't keep walking away from me. You will eventually have to stop." Chloe's voice was playful towards the end, which only caused Beca to pick up her pace. Chloe seemed to easily match it though. She let out a sigh before trying to get Beca to hear her out again.

"Fine. I can talk as we walk. Look, I really think we need to talk because I made a big mistake and I-I think… no I know I-I'm fa-"

That's when Beca abruptly stopped and turned to Chloe, affectively silencing her.

"No, it's fine. Okay… like I-I get it. Okay. It meant- meant nothing to you. Which is fine. It's completely fine." Beca really didn't sound all that convincing because that was the problem. It meant all too much to Beca. Her hands were flailing as she spoke. "Your drunk and I'm… um drunk. I get it people-girls, they… you know, when drunk. I get it. I really do." She ran her hand through her hair, looking anywhere but at Chloe. "You have Tom and that's- it's totally cool. You can do you and I'll do me. So we can- we can just forget about this… all of it, Okay?" Beca's voice broke on the word forget.

Before Chloe could reply, Beca continued as if Chloe had answered her question. "Cool. So you should- you know, go back to Tom or whatever and I'll just go."

Beca finally glanced at Chloe briefly. Her old friend was as quiet and still as the night of her love confession. And it hurt, it really hurt and she could feel her eyes filling with tears. She had to go. So she shoved her hands in her pockets and started off towards her dorm. She pretended that she didn't hear Chloe calling her name because then maybe she could pretend that this night never happened and that the tears streaming down her face were not actually there. She can forget the kicked puppy dog look Chloe gave her as she walked away. She can forget Chloe ever saw the glisten in her eyes, indicating tears, and she can pretend she didn't see the same thing in Chloe's because her role had been cast. Beca knew she was _'the friend'_ and she knew what comes with that. She knew, yet she thought maybe, just maybe, Chloe could be her leading lady. That Chloe cared. That she had been miss-cast, but Beca was so incredibly wrong. It hurt so damn much she wished she could just tear out the damn tether and burry it.

Jesse somehow catches up to her roughly halfway from the dorms. She was so numb to all feelings, she let him wrap his arm around her and guide her back to his dorm room. He gives her a pair of sweats and a hoody to change into and they lay her clothes out in the bathroom to dry. They spend the rest of the night watching some god awful gory horror movie. They pass a bottle of vodka back and forth, drinking every time blood is sprayed on screen. Beca drinking in between as well. Neither of them really pay attention to the actual plot, not that it really had one. Jesse to concerned about Beca and Beca to concerned with not acknowledging anything was wrong to pay attention.

Everything was going well, at least that's what she tells herself. Her eyes are dry at least. That was until, a redhead appears on screen. She knew it was stupid, but then she was crying full on body rocking sobs. Beca tries to stop them, but she can't. Jesse was there and he wraps her in his arms and she lets him. She sinks into his embrace just needing the contact. It doesn't feel right, nothing like how it was when she was in the pool with Chloe. The thought only makes her cry harder and Jesse pulls her closer. Beca mumbles out a string of words, drunk enough to actually spill what's going on. The only words Jesse catches are _'Chloe'_ , _'kiss'_ , and something about being _'the friend'_. He doesn't ask for further explanation, just letting his friend blubber into his chest until she falls asleep. He was sure he would hear about it in time. Little did he know 'the incident' would be the only thing his fellow Trebles would be talking about for most of rehearsal the next day.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I just want to say that if something in this chapter seems like a lucky coincidence in this chapter, it is not._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews! It is a little overwhelming the continued support and greatly appreciated. The song selection for this week I didn't appreciate until I actually took the time to listen to the lyrics. Then I fell in love with it. While writing this fic it came to mind and I couldn't help myself, I wrote a whole chapter with it in mind. This chapter is that chapter. The song selection is as follows:_

 _Habit by Tove Lo_

 _I will post a link on my tumblr (pentopage33) as always. I am answering guest questions below. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _PitchesBware_ _: There eventually will be some resolution. One or two things have to happen still. I update on Thursdays._

 _Guest_ _(With Chloe walking away): To be fair, in the last chapter Chloe went after Beca two different times. Once when she left the pool, she called after her and chased her down. And the second time when Beca went to leave the party. There is only so much a girl can do. People are very complex yet simple creatures. I will be writing a companion piece after this in Chloe's POV. Her background will be revealed in this fic though. It should help._

 _Awesome_ _: I definitely understood what you were saying. No worries! In a way that is a big compliment, but at the same time I feel bad you have to go through that. If you need someone to talk to, feel free to message me on tumblr (pentopage33)._

 _Guest_ _(with the theory): Yes! Chloe interrupting the kiss by jumping into the pool was the lucky coincidence. Which begs a differ because that was Beca's indication that Chloe was drunk because she jumped in wearing her favorite jeans. So if Beca's reasoning is wrong, which it is, how drunk is Chloe really? My guess, not very. With Chloe kissing Beca, you have to remember Chloe is very impulsive and physically expressive. So, even if it is wrong, she is more likely to act out physically than she is to talk something out. She is definitely not stupid. Chloe just has a few things to work out._

 _Chloe Beale_ _: Well you certainly are trying. Don't be so hard on yourself. (I really like what you are doing here.)_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 20

After her night spent in a vodka bottle in Jesse's room, Beca never fully climbs out of the bottle. During the day she was fine. She was numb and unfeeling. She goes through the motions. She goes to class, completes all of her assignments, works at the radio station, and attends Bella practices. But by the end of the day she's tired and annoyed. She wants to feel something, anything, and she does. Chloe's soft lips against hers, the press of the ginger's body into her, her breathe ghosting over Beca's neck and lips, and the desperate grip of tan soft hands at the back of her pants, pulling their bodies closer. Then she doesn't want to feel anything because she opens her eyes and she's alone, cheeks slowly streaked with tears. The feelings linger like a phantom limb, pulling at Beca's heart and leaving her breathless. She feels like she's drowning. No matter how many mixes she makes or how long she deprives herself of sleep the sensations come. Then there are the small things that remind her of the redhead. The library is ruined. She can't even stand walking through the quad. Even her room has essences of the ginger that can be glanced upon. There are the smaller things. The sky on a clear day, the only natural blue that comes close to the perfect shade. Honey packets and the smell of flowers, of spring and summer. All things that are so Chloe.

So she turns to alcohol. The stronger the better. The burn of each shot numbing her again. Then she starts taking Amy up on her invites to go clubbing or out to the local bar. Sometimes Stacie comes with. Every night she's pushing someone new up against a wall for a long make out session. Boy, girl, she doesn't care. She can never bring herself to go past heated kissing, but it works. It's enough. It muddles the feeling of those other lips and those curves pressed into her. She comes to realize why her endless partying in high school was so appealing. She understands what she was grasping at. What she was working so hard to numb.

Just like old times, Jesse is always there to pick her up, literally and figuratively. He is the one to meet up with her at the end of the night. He is the one to escort her home and make sure she is comfortable before she falls into bed. He puts out a glass of water and pain pills for Beca to wake up to in the morning. On weekends or days Jesse doesn't have class, he was right beside her, making sure half the shots and drinks Amy sends Beca's way disappear. He guides her to more sane and clean people to make out with incase it escalates further. He was there in the morning with greasy food, coffee, and a shoulder to lean on or cry on. Whatever she needs. He was there.

Jesse doesn't like seeing Beca in a continued state of hangovers and random make out buddies, but he understands what she is going through. He understands, in a way, she needs it to stay functioning, to be able to keep going. She needs to keep moving to feel like she is not just a collection of splinters held together by flesh. So he'd rather be there for her, to guide her in the direction of the less reckless of her reckless decisions than not be there. That way he knows she is being taken care of, especially since Amy has a tendency to go off with her _'boyfriends'_ and has a high tolerance for _very_ strong alcoholic drinks. Given the Aussie always checks in with Beca first before leaving, making sure it is okay with the brunette she is leaving. Beca in that state could have her head stuck in a toilet continuously vomiting and she would still say she was okay. Wild drunk party DJ Beca was not one to be trusted. She fed off of crowds and crowds at clubs were always rowdy, so she was too. Jesse had worked out a system with the Aussie, agreeing she would text him if she left, but Beca stayed. Then he could check up on his bestie and make sure she would safely make it through the night to the next day.

It worked for a week or two, but then Beca started sleeping through classes and failing assignments. So she switched to just going out on the weekends and then the weekends and Wednesdays, needing something to get her through the hump of the week. The days she didn't go out she spent with Jesse, going to the diner with him and Benji or hanging out in his dorm room. Sometimes she'd hangout with Stacie, who was a great distraction. The girl had the wildest stories and always said the most random things, it kept Beca's mind occupied. She even sometimes found herself smiling.

Her new set up worked. It really worked. She was back to her sarcastic self at Bella practices, annoying the crap out of Aubrey. It was easy to do so when she just didn't care. She was on time to all her classes and turned in all of her assignments on time. Her grades improved. She was dysfunctionally functioning. But some things didn't go back to normal. Running and choreography at practices were performed perfectly, no longer vying for a certain redhead's attention. No, she couldn't afford to. Still, she found herself making tea, leaving it by an old friend's chair with enough honey packets to last the day. She could still feel bright blue eyes staring at her. No matter how many drinks she consumed or lips she fell into there was only one set of eyes and lips she dreamed of. She still cared. On nights she remembered those basic details, Beca would drink more and pull more people to her, avoiding her dreams, that damn tether pulling… and pulling. Her phone would occasionally beep in the morning or at night, sometimes during the day, with text notifications from _'C-Bear_ '. She never read them.

It had been almost four weeks of Beca's new, old high school, lifestyle when all the Bellas convinced Aubrey they should go out clubbing as a form of team bonding. Surprisingly, she agreed. Then all the Bellas are going out to Beca's _club_. Her escape. She feels exposed. Just how messed up she gets on display for all of them to see, but it's not as bad as she thought it would be. A certain co-captain is missing. At first Beca was on high alert expecting the redhead to randomly just pop up, but after an hour Chloe was still missing. So Beca relaxes. She joins in a strange drinking game with Amy that doesn't appear to have any set rules, but ends each round with Amy winning and everyone else having to take a shot. Then she joins everyone trying to ply Aubrey with drinks until she's loose enough to openly twerk on the dance floor for a few songs before grinding on Stacie for a solid 5 minutes. All before their captain disappears with the leggy brunette, dragging Stacie away to the bathroom, reappearing ten minutes later slightly tousled, a far too pleased looking Stacie trailing behind, and then repeating it _all_ over again. At the same time she enters a competition with Stacie to see who can get the most phone numbers by the end of the night. Really with the way Stacie and Aubrey were orbiting around each other, Beca really wouldn't have to try too hard to win. Then she's sitting at the bar checking out women with Cynthia Rose, who clearly has a great appreciation for the woman, and Bella, Aubrey enthusiastically ground on for the last five minutes. She certainly spends enough time checking her out.

That's where Beca was, more than halfway to drunk sitting next to Cynthia Rose at the bar nursing a rum and coke.

CR nudged Beca, nodding her head towards a leggy blonde shimmying with a group of girls at the edge of the dance floor. "What do you think about her?"

"She-uh- she has nice legs… and other things." Beca was obviously eyeing the woman's chest, taking a sip of her drink.

CR sighed unbelievingly, "I don't understand it. How did you of all people get five numbers so far and you can't even say you like boobs."

"Whatever." Beca scoffed and then tacked on, shrugging, "It's a gift."

Cynthia Rose hummed in agreement. It looked like she was going to point out another woman to the brunette when a voice from behind them spoke in a mildly flirty tone.

"Here, I thought you were more of an ass woman."

Beca froze, she knew that voice. She didn't want to look, but she knew she would have to. If they were in the same building they'd have to eventually interact, the building wasn't that big and the Bellas circulated amongst each other. She wasn't going to ostracize herself from the group and have a less than perfect night just because Chloe was there. It took all of a second, a stutter in motion, and then Beca was unfrozen again. Buzzed enough not to over think the situation, she turned to the voice. She should have prepared herself because there was Chloe in a dark green sequenced skin tight dress complete with black heels. She was stunning and Beca had to physically gulp and mentally shake herself to come out of whatever daze she was in. The younger woman felt drunk for other reasons besides alcohol. Taking a deep pull from her drink, Beca answered Chloe.

"Everyone has their assets," her voice dropped an octave, letting her eyes run down Chloe's frame before lazily meeting her eyes, drunk DJ Beca starting to come out. "You just have to recognize it."

If she didn't know better, Beca would have sworn she saw Chloe shiver.

"Daaaamn, Mitchell! I take back what I said earlier. Whatever it is you've got it."

Beca just shrugged, turning back to CR and her attention to her drink, mildly pleased she had rendered Chloe speechless. She takes another sip of her drink. The silence didn't last long. Chloe leaned forward onto the bar between them.

"So what is everyone up to?"

Beca ignored the cleavage put on display by her co-captain's new position, only letting herself take in the view from her peripheral. Once she got her eyeful, all of her attention went to her drink, draining it to fully distract herself.

"Well," CR started. "Everyone's getting Aubrey well liquored up. Amy is pushing drinks on everyone. Everyone else is dancing. You missed Aubrey grinding on Stacie. It was a pretty amazing view." Cynthia Rose wet her bottom lip.

"I bet." Chloe added.

"And our girl Beca here has a bet with Stacie on who can get the most numbers by the end of the night."

"Oh, really?" Beca just nodded. Flirty Chloe was instantly activated, as if there was no history between them. Like there were no problems or falling outs. Like it all meant nothing. Beca didn't like it. "Do you need any pointers?" She snaked a finger down Beca's arm, lingering at her wrist before finally pulling away. "I've been told I'm pretty talented."

The younger woman tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach and line of gooseflesh that instantly rose. It had been so long since she had been in contact with Chloe, everything felt more intense. For a second she wondered how much better kissing her childhood friend would be in the moment. She quickly cast that thought away. The alcohol helped, blurring the lines and her thoughts until it was all okay. If she just didn't look at her that was.

"Nah, I got it." Her eyes flitting across the room, refusing to look at the redhead.

Cynthia Rose backed her up, "I don't know how she does it, but she's been getting numbers like nothing." Beca could feel Chloe's questioning eyes on her. She ignored it. "Speaking of which," Cynthia Rose cut in again, drawing the other two women's attentions, "DJ, your 10 o'clock, Latina. She's been checking you out for a while. If you don't want her, I'll take her. She's cute."

Beca looked up and instantly found caramel eyes locking onto hers, accompanied by an easy smile. The woman was obviously interested, she flushed slightly. No matter how many times people checked her out, Beca never got used to it, getting mildly flustered with the attention.

"Um, yeah-she's um cute." Beca choked out, running her hand through her hair. The woman was cute, she had dimples and a well-defined jaw and cheek bones, but her features were soft. She had an old 50s inspired dress, which looked out of place at the club, but was adorable on her. Then there were the few tattoos peeking out from sleeves and a few visible piercings. She was exactly Beca's thing, well maybe if Chloe wasn't her thing.

"Sooo?" Cynthia Rose quirked an eyebrow at her. Beca turned to her, ignoring the redhead looking intently at her. The same woman who appeared to be moving closer to her as the conversation went on.

"Hey, you've got this. Just go work your pint sized magic or whatever." CR encouraged.

Beca nodded, giving off an air of nonchalance, as if she had done this a million times, which she has. She turned back to the Latina woman, who was still looking at her, and gave her a genuine smile and a wink, so she would know Beca was coming over. The woman instantly blushed, looking away, only to quickly capture Beca's eyes again, causing her to smirk in return. Getting up from her stool and turning to go, Chloe finally spoke up.

Wide eyed looking at Beca then Cynthia Rose and back, "Wait! You're really doing this?"

Beca just sighed, exasperated, sending another smile at the other woman across the bar before turning back to the redhead in front of her, smile dropping.

"What do you think, Chloe?"

"But that's-that's totes not cool. It's not with the aca code of ethics that try to up hold like propriety and lady safe zones." Chloe was struggling to come up with a legit protest.

'Now you just sound like Aubrey..." Beca huffed playing with her own hair.

"Well it's important."

"Don't worry Chlo, I'll make sure she feels _very_ safe… as you put it."

Then she winked at her as she slipped out from behind the bar top. Taking extra care to come just short of grazing her front with Chloe's, enjoying the flustered tut that came from the other woman. All she heard as she walked away was "Damn she's good! Twice in one night red." From CR, before making her way to the other side of the bar.

It was pretty easy to get the number. They started with introductions, then drinks paid for by Beca. They talked. Beca was her usual awkward self with a few bold statements at the right moments as she chatted the woman up. For whatever reason, while Beca felt flustered and inept, woman found her fumbles and occasional stutter combined with her petite frame to be absolutely adorable. Easily earning a lot of attention. Throw in her random bouts of confidence that bordered on sexy, they loved the pint sized DJ. It worked really well with the Latina woman, making Beca come off genuine, which she was. She always was. Beca was sure to be up front with every woman or man she ever talked to. Always telling them she did not do relationships. A few thought they could change her mind, but quickly found out they were wrong when she never called them and they could never find her again. Her genuineness and awkwardness vibed perfectly with this woman, Rosa. So much so Beca danced with her and even gave her a long heated kiss. Even though Rosa's eyes were nowhere close to blue because she was sweet and Beca was sure if it had been any other situation, if Beca had met her first, Rosa would be her Chloe. She knew it was a lie, but it was a nice thing to think about.

The whole time she felt eyes following her, sometimes boring in, specifically during the kiss. Beca did not have to look to know who it was. Chloe had been staring at her rather obviously since the first day they re-met at the activities fair. She was used to it. It did bother her though. It did things to her. She had to exert extra energy to remain focused and on task, especially with the alcohol muddling everything. It really didn't help the whole escaping from Chloe and the feelings she brought thing she was trying to do. So she drank more, trying to flush her system of the butterflies when her eyes caught blue and ignore the way her breathe caught because Chloe was simply stunning. The lighting just right and the sparkle of the older girl's dress making her co-captain appear almost angelic. Beca knew it was cliché, but it was true. She was looking at dream Chloe come to life and it was too much.

So when she came back with Rosa's number triumphantly, she didn't protest when Amy pulled her off to the bar for, what the Aussie called, a shot of _'The Dingo Special_ '. It consisted of an ounce of everclear, a half ounce of Jägermeister, and topped with jolt coke. It knocked most people off their asses. Amy drank it like it was water, while Beca sputtered, but didn't protest when another one appeared in front of her, quickly shooting it back. Boy did she feel it. Soon after the second shot Beca felt almost weightless and DJ party Beca was fully activated.

Jesse arrived just before Beca took the first shot, receiving a text message from Amy that he might be needed because ' _big red was in the house_ '. It was thought he might be needed to distract Beca from it all, but she seemed fine. He was more than happy to be there to take in drunk Aubrey, who was actually approachable. He could hold an actual conversation with her for a change instead of just being glared at as he rambled on about random subjects. It would be an understatement to say he was ecstatic. In part that was why he missed Beca taking her first shot of something he would never let her drink. Especially when she was already half in the bag. He had no idea what it was and he missed the second one, Aubrey actually leaning towards him with a genuine smile in place. So he didn't think anything of it. That was until he noticed just how drunk his friend was.

She started off doing what she always did, going towards the crowd, feeding off of its energy. It was as if she was at a rock concert more so than a club playing electric music. Throwing her arms in the air as she bounced into the crowd. Most of her dance moves consisted of her jumping and punching the air with her fist. Occasionally her body would be snagged around the waist by someone and then she'd be pulled into a warm body. She would mold herself to them, moving with them in an unspoken game of Simon says, Simon being the other person's body. There would be a few hands that settled on her jaw to pull her in for a quick kiss. She'd let them, ignoring the eyes she could feel following her every move. Everything was hazy anyway, as if Beca's brain was in a fog. She was unbelievably content, soaking up the energy around her. Her body felt like she was moving in slow motion, her hands and mouth numb from alcohol. The feeling was slowly spreading up from her toes. She felt invincible and nothing mattered, taking in the moving faces and colors around her, a part of the fray.

As she was spun around the dance floor, her eyes occasionally caught that perfect shade of blue eyes. It was fleeting though, like seeing a set of lion eyes in tall grass. They seemed to be getting closer and closer with each pass. Beca couldn't be sure though, the alcohol taking full affect, not fully aware of her surroundings or movements anymore. The only time she was sure of something was when she could touch it. Feel how solid the object was. Then those eyes are right before her, along with the redhead that they belonged to. At first Beca doesn't register it. She should have, there seemed to be a magnetic pull between them, pulling her body to Chloe. Then they were facing each other, a few inches apart and the song changes. A remix of _'She Shot Me Down'_ started up and then Chloe's hands were on her hips, pulling them flush. Beca dazed and her brain still not quite caught up with reality, went with it. Then it started to register, their mouths a breath away as hands skimmed and explored curves, eyes connecting and trailing. The next thing to register was the song. Beca couldn't help but laugh at the song choice, how perfect the lyrics were. Two childhood friends, one growing to like the other, while the other destroys them. At least that was Beca's interpretation.

She felt it then, the shift in the atmosphere. So she stepped back from Chloe and pondered for a second, looking at her feet, pushing back her hair. When she looks up her gaze was met with a confused Chloe. Then the final line rings out, _'My baby shot me down'._ A sickening look crossed Beca's face, her mask of happy contentment falling, revealing all her pain and anguish. She looked pointedly at Chloe before making a gun with her hand and pointing it at her own heart, making a sound affect with her mouth. The last syllable rang out and then Beca was gone. Retreating into the crowd, slipping between bodies trying to escape her reality again, pushing away Chloe's own look of anguish at the younger girl's pain. It was easy, really easy. An arm of a stranger pulling her into them, molding their bodies together, feeling nothing like Chloe. She could breathe again. She was numb.

The night rolled on and Beca became bored. So she amped it up, hiding the whole time from to blue eyes. Somehow she gets everyone to do the dance to _'Gangnam Style'_ all together, all synchronized. Everyone absolutely loves it. Beca can forget about everything again and just exist in this small space. Then it was over and everyone was clapping and exchanging high fives. So Beca amps it up again. She somehow convinces the DJ to turn down the music for a second. Then she climbs onto the edge of the DJ booth, getting everyone's attention before she dives into the crowd. They catch her and the DJ cranks the volume up, as Beca crowd surfs. The floor of dancers deposit her at the back of the room, safely and gently onto her feet. To her delight, Jesse was there at her side to give her a high five and catch her as she stumbles, far too drunk to stand without swaying. Once she was put back on her feet by Jesse, she turns to the person to her other side to collect another high five. Only Chloe was on her other side and she looked angry. Beca's good natured smile drops. She goes to step forward only to almost fall flat on her face, too drunk to really walk. Then Chloe was grabbing her one arm and Jesse was grabbing the other, pushing her back onto her feet. Only this time they don't let go, afraid she will fall again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chloe says through gritted teeth.

At first Beca thinks she is talking to her. She goes to reply, slurring every other syllable only to be cut off by Jesse.

"What's wrong with me?" Jesse scoffs, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one that let her get this drunk."

"That's 'ike megaaay harsh man." Beca tries to intervene, but neither one of her friends are listening. So she just settles into a drunken hazed look, mouth mildly agape, as her head ping pongs between the two.

"I got here halfway through the night. How was I supposed to keep track of everything she drank?' Jesse fired back.

"You're the one that let her have those god awful shots Amy makes."

"I didn't know what they were."

"But you were _**right**_ there!"

"So Beca's her own person she can make her own decisions."

"Not when she's already drunk."

Beca cut in again. "Ya know I'm stillll ear right?" no one paid any attention.

She let out a small hick-up. They must have felt the vibration in her body through the arm they were holding, both Jesse and Chloe finally turning to her. Her cheeks flushed at the action and she blinked owlishly at them, mildly embarrassed. Chloe's anger shifted to what Beca wanted to call fondness. Jesse just spared her a glance that lasted long enough to confirm she was okay. It seemed like Chloe was maybe going to reach out and stroke her hair, something to soothe the brunette, her one hand loosening its grip on Beca's arm, but then Jesse took the opportunity to continue the previous argument.

"Well it doesn't really matter because I'm going to take her home. She can sleep it off." Jesse pulled Beca closer to him. Chloe's grip immediately tightened and she pulled Beca closer to her.

"No, I'll take her."

Jesse pulled her back towards him. "But I'm her best friend, she'd want _me_ to take her home."

Chloe pulled Beca back to her. "I've known her longer."

Beca was pulled back in the opposite direction. "I've known her more recently."

Beca spoke up again as the jerking motion momentarily stopped so the two idiots fighting over who would take her home could glare at each other. "Goysss I don't feel sooo good."

They both turned to the brunette that they held between them. Beca's face was pale and sweaty from all the alcoholic drinks she had and dancing. It looked like she was about to blackout. Which was accurate because Beca's vision was darkening around the edges. So Jesse and Chloe simultaneously turned to each other and said, "We'll both take her." With that settled, they both led Beca out of the club, both of them refusing to let go of the arm they were holding. Once outside they got a cab, knowing there was no way Beca could walk all the way back to campus, let alone her dorm. They put her in between them in the back seat. Beca was almost in a childlike state, not really thinking coherently, just acting on want and instinct. Which was probably why she curled into Chloe's side, letting out a content sigh once settled, her head tucked just under Chloe's chin. The ride was silent, well at least for the most part because Beca felt the need to babble.

"Chloheee you're 'ike weally preh-tty. Ya know. 'ike whooooah."

"Thanks Becs. You're pretty good looking yourself."

Beca just hums and snuggles deeper into the older woman's side, yawning daintily. Jesse tries not to scoff.

"Ya smell weally good… Yur thee purfect heddy bear…. I weally 'ike ooh." Beca mumbles into Chloe's collar bone. Chloe just strokes her hair in response. Beca quickly falls asleep under the lull of Chloe's hand stroking her hair and the movement of the car. She barely registers Chloe saying she really likes her too. Jesse doesn't miss it though. He simply narrows his eyes at the older Bella in the car, trying to figure her out. Chloe doesn't pay him any mind, too consumed with the petite woman tucked into her side. She continues stroking Beca's head as the other woman dozes before nuzzling her nose into auburn locks, pressing a kiss there. Jesse was not sure what to think.

The next time Beca was conscious she found herself in her bed, in her dorm room. She didn't dare move because Jesse and Chloe were talking.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chloe asked, her voice tinged with honest concern.

Beca could hear Jesse ruffling his hair or something before he drew out a long sigh. "Yeah she just needs to sleep it off. She'll be good as new in the morning."

There was a long pause. "Isn't there something we could, um, do? To make her slow down? She's not normally like this." Unlike at the club, Chloe's tone was not accusatory. It was curious, even nervous. She could imagine Chloe twisting the fingers of one hand with the other.

"I don't know if you forgot, but Beca's pretty fucking stubborn. I'm doing everything I can, but nothing is going to stop her. Besides, it makes her happy in a way… or lets her believe she's happy. I-I don't really know. This _is_ her normal."

"What? How could that be? She hasn't been like that at any of the acapella parties. She was never like this when we were younger. She was shy."

Jesse sighed again. "I don't know… maybe she didn't feel the need to? All I know is when I met her sophomore year of high school the Beca you saw tonight was the Beca I knew every day of the week after school and during study hall. During school she just didn't talk to anyone, except for the skaters that adopted her. Even then it's not like they were really deep conversations."

Beca felt ashamed in a way. She never actually wanted Chloe to see her like she was tonight. Yeah, she willing was like that. In some ways she needed it to survive. She wasn't exactly proud of it though. No matter how good she felt in the middle of it all, she always woke up feeling empty and drained. She didn't want Chloe to know that side of her.

"What about when you were dating?"

"Yep, pretty much the same only she didn't make out with as many people. Well, she only made out with me." Beca could almost picture the small smile that would wiggle its way onto Jesse's face. Perv.

"But…" Chloe was clearly upset by his answer.

"Chloe, six years is a long time. Beca has been through some stuff, just like you probably have too. Even I don't know about it all. There were reasons why we were better off as friends, besides the physical." Chloe must have looked at him strangely because he elaborated. "Beca kind of prefers woman, if you haven't noticed. I was like her token boyfriend." There was a long pause before Jesse spoke again, his voice softer. "She's like this rare creature. You're really lucky if she takes to you and if she does you accept whatever she gives you and you ride it out to the end. She's pretty freaking special."

There was another long pause and more than ever Beca wished she could see Chloe's reaction to Jesse's statement, but she couldn't. All the same her heart swelled at Jesse's words, not believing anyone could think such things about her. There they were though.

"Well," Jesse breaks the silence. "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah." Chloe finally speaks, her voice full of contemplation, having a lot of new information to take in.

She can hear someone moving to the door, then Chloe speaks up again.

"Hey, Jesse?"

"Yeah?" The movements to the door stopped.

"You're a really good guy. I'm glad your Becs's… Beca's best friend."

"Thank you." Was the last thing said, the smile obvious in Jesse's tone, before Beca's dorm room's door was opened and closed.

Beca was just going to turnover, thinking everyone had left, when her bed dipped behind her. A very familiar body pressing into her back, an arm wrapping around her waist and a kiss pressed into the back of her neck. She doesn't have to look to know it's Chloe, a cloud of summer and spring scented air over taking her. Beca lets herself sink into the embrace, sighing contently. Everything feels right. She feels safe and warm in those arms. For once, Beca doesn't dream, her reality far better than anything her mind could come up with. When she wakes up, Beca feels the most rested she has ever been. She reaches out for the source of her goodnights sleep, only to come up empty. Chloe was gone. Beca knew it was not a dream, her sheets smelling of spring and warm summer days, of Chloe. For once, Chloe had left her.

+/+/+

 _ **A/N:**_ _In case anyone was wondering, 'The Dingo Special' is a real drink. It is called_ _'Assisted Suicide'. I have never actually had one before. I found it on a list of really strong alcoholic drinks. Oh! And I changed up Beca's plastered/drunk speech. So hopefully it is better than before._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows! I know I keep saying it, but I really do mean it. The song choice for this chapter is as follows:_

 _Tonight by Lykke Li_

 _I will post a link on tumblr. I am going to reply to guest replies below. As always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

 _/-/-/_

 _Awesome_ _: I understand what you meant. I usually reply to questions or just comments I want to respond to. Thank you! I am glad to hear you are liking all of the different components. I am so glad you don't hate Chloe. She could use a few people on her side._

 _Guest_ _(The one looking for happy Bechoe): Thank you for the kind words. Things will be getting better pretty soon._

 _Chloe Beale_ _: *pats you on the back* In time my friend. (LOL!)_

 _Xo_ _: I don't know what to say to that._

 _Guest_ _(wondering about Jesse): Great question! Beca fell asleep and woke up to Jesse and Chloe being civil towards one another. My thought is they had a conversation and came to some sort of understanding while Beca was asleep. My guess would be that Chloe somehow communicated how much Beca means to her and vice versa. That their commonality is their appreciation of Beca. (It will be in the companion piece) Donte and David will reappear. Thank you for reading and reviewing! ;)_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 21

The next day following the Bellas's club night out, Beca feels as if Chloe's body was branded into her. No matter where she goes she can feel the other girl stroking her hair or the curves of her body pressed into her back. The sensation follows her to her history class, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, missing the lecture on Henry the 8th. It follows her to her room, affecting her mixes, her fingers twitching against her mixing boards and adding an extra note every minute that Beca really didn't want. Bella practices are pure torture trying to ignore the gaze on her, feeling it constantly inspecting her person, gaging how she was feeling without asking. Her running suffers and her choreography wasn't quite right, but neither bad enough to need correcting or extra help. After all everyone has an off day and everyone saw how wasted she was the previous night. Something was building within her at each passing of the feeling of Chloe at her back. Beca was not quite sure what it was. She knew it was not anger and it was not the over whelming feeling of loss that leads to tears. No it was something else entirely. It would randomly grip at her chest, but it wasn't her heart. She knew that one well. This one was more in her lungs, causing her to pause throughout the day and catch her breath. She didn't know what it was.

Later that night Beca finds herself back at the club, not knowing any other way to drown out the feelings she was having. It only makes it worse, though. Because Chloe was there just the other day and she can see her in every corner of the club. In every gaze she meets. She was drowning in Chloe Beale and the feeling in her chest only grows. So she slings back more shots and tries to pull more people to her. She even takes a girl with her to the bathroom to go a little further than kissing, but she can't. All she sees is blue and all she feels in Chloe's body surrounding her. No matter how hard she pushes into the girl that was definitely not Chloe the feelings won't go. Finally she was forced to push the other girl away, as she falls to the ground, her body shaking and vision going as her lungs desperately tried to pull in oxygen from the air.

When she finally comes to, her breathing calmed, her make out buddy was rubbing her back and talking to her in a soothing tone. Then the girl was asking her if there was anyone she could call to come get her. She explains to Beca that she just had a panic attack and they should maybe call it a night. Beca was still too preoccupied with trying to breathe to protest. Before she knows it, she was being whisked outside, where the cool air helps calm her further and then put in a cab headed back to her dorm. The girl from the bathroom sits with her the whole drive, calming Beca the best she can. By the time they get back to Beca's dorm she feels well enough to get back to her room alone.

The next few days do not go any better, if anything it gets worse. Beca takes refuge in bathroom stalls during the day. At practices she slips more and more until Chloe was forced to once again press herself into Beca's back to guide her through the dance routine. Beca wanted to snap to flinch away, the feeling in her chest more noticeable with every brush of their bodies. Aubrey always cuts in just in time for Beca to be released before she was forced to push Chloe away and run to the nearest bathroom. Chloe doesn't even notice, she just gives her one of those mean nothing beaming smiles. Like everything is fine. Like they are fine.

Her mixes become something so frantic and full of mistakes, they are unlistenable. Her hands to jerky and frantic across her mixing boards to put anything together. Beca spends hours upon hours listening to her grandpa's LPs, but can never be calmed or fall asleep. She doesn't dare think of going back to the club, fearing what happened last time. She was lost and spinning out of control because everything was somehow connected to Chloe. Everything brings back a memory. Those lips and curves branded into her skin. She can't take it. Chloe's absences more present with each passing second and, with it, her total inadequacy. Her phone chiming with the everyday text messages that mean nothing not helping. Beca has never felt so alone. No one's presences helping. Not Amy. Not Stacie. Not Cynthia Rose. Not even Jesse. No one.

Then it's the day of regionals. Beca makes a point of sitting by herself on the bus. And she was fine. Everything was fine. She has her music and she could ignore them all, but then Chloe starts singing. Then everyone starts singing and she gets pulled in by blue eyes and that smile that means nothing. She was smiling and enjoying it all for a minute forgetting it all as blue eyes hold hers. She can breathe. Then it was over and the eyes leave hers and she was forced to face forward. It all crashes down around her. The tightness in her chest quickly building all because of one girl. The _girl_. Chloe.

Beca's running off to the bathroom to collect herself, taking in deep slow breathes to loosen the grip on her lungs. She's okay. She tells herself she is okay. Then they are all standing back stage and she can feel Chloe behind her. Chloe close enough that Beca could feel Chloe's breath on the back of her neck. She can feel it and the grip tightens. Before she can go back to the bathroom to quell it, they are being called on stage. The whole performance Beca was stuck behind Chloe. Watching the redhead's body move and that smile. The smile that meant absolutely nothing because Chloe used it on everyone. It was not reserved for Beca. Beca just wants out. She can't take it. She can't escape Chloe, the other girl was completely destroying her and she couldn't take it. Because no matter how many times Chloe gave her attention or showed fondness towards her, it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Beca was worth nothing.

So when she looks around and sees the crowd and judges almost asleep, Aubrey completely oblivious, Beca runs with it. She waits for the right moment and once it hits she is singing a different song. A song that somehow mixes in perfectly with the song currently being sung by the other Bellas. She knows it's a gamble. If it does well Aubrey will be forced to listen to her or just chalk it up to her being lucky. If it doesn't go well Aubrey will kick her off the team and that's okay. Beca was mixing live on stage. She was creating a mash-up, something she has failed at for days, and it doesn't sound bad. The crowd and judges certainly seem to like it, perking up and even leaning forward to hear more. It was not lost on Beca that while she was simultaneously destroying her relationship with the Bellas, she was regaining a vital part of herself. As the song ends and Aubrey gives her a look indicating that no matter how this goes Beca will not likely be on the team much longer, she doesn't care because she knew she was making the right decision.

As soon as they are off stage Aubrey lays into her and Beca just throws it back. When she looks for support, an agreement that Aubrey's decisions as team captain have been wrong since day one, no one backs her up. Not Amy. Not Stacie. Not Cynthia Rose. Not even Chloe. Chloe just looks at her with guilt and something she can only decipher as longing. It really hurts, more than Beca would admit. She didn't even know why she expected Chloe to defend her, but she did. Maybe it was because Chloe actually believed in her talent. She believed in Beca with the same amount of enthusiasm as her grandfather had. Unabridged and honestly. That was when Beca realized that she would be losing that. That she would be losing Chloe, her last line to any of that. The last link to when she was worth something to someone. She was losing everything. The tightness grew in Beca's chest and she could feel the panic attack coming on.

So she told them it was all fine when it definitely wasn't because she had once again forgotten her role and now Beca was paying for it. Her increased breathing drowned out Chloe calling her name. Then she shoved past Jesse, throwing something hurtful at him so he wouldn't follow. Because her lungs were rapidly closing and she needed air. She needed to get far away from the Bellas. Far away from Chloe. Her body just went, ignoring everything and everyone, pushing through the back exit doors before collapsing just five feet away against the brick wall of the building. She pulled her legs to her chest, put her head between them, and wrapped her arms around her shins, trying to focus on her breathing. Then there was a hand on her back, trying to sooth her as they spoke equally soothing words. Beca wanted to push them away, but it was helping and she couldn't move, her body locking up. When she came to, her body was shaking, slick with sweat, and her face was painted with drying tears. Jesse was crouched to the side of her, his hand on her back, rubbing up and down the length of her spine. She sometimes forgot how well he actually knew her. He would of course know something was wrong and follow her. Beca really wanted to be mad at him, but was so grateful to have someone that truly cared that much about her.

Once Beca had calmed down enough he asked her one simple question. "How long?"

When she wouldn't answer, looking away, he repeated himself more firmly.

"Since the Bellas's club night." Beca finally let out in a small voice. Then her eyes met his, looking as broken as she felt inside. So vulnerable and small. "I-I couldn't take it anymore." Her voice broke on the last word and was unsteady as she continued on. "Chloe and-and everything. I-I can't-can't mix… I can't-I can't drink or-or find anyone else. I can't- can't do anything. It-It's always-always there."

He understood. He really did, wrapping Beca up in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder before taking her back to his dorm. Beca was fast asleep when he got a text message from Chloe on his phone asking if Beca was okay. They had exchanged numbers after they took Beca home after the club, recognizing in each other a deep care for their tiny friend. It was thought it would be good to have each other's numbers in case there was a Beca related issue they could use help with. A part of him resented her at the moment because this was all her fault. The redhead should be the one taking care of Beca not him, but he knew it wasn't that simple. So he sat there for a good 20 minutes before reply with a half-truth Beca would be happy with.

 _Jesse:_ She's fine. Just sleeping.

It was a true enough statement.

The next morning Beca wakes up in Jesse's bed and Jesse asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. She slips out to get some clothes from her room. On the way back she pauses at the showers, contemplating if she should use them or go back to Jesse's dorm. Blue eyes and red hair come to mind and she continues walking. Once she settles into her shower, in Jesse's dorm, Beca can sigh. Letting her thoughts and the tension leave her body, using the water running across her skin as a way of transport for her worries. Even though it hurt, really hurt, if she thought about it, she was finally free. That's what she told herself, the tether at her heart still lightly tugging. She told herself she could sever it. She just had to forget about the Bellas, well one Bella in particular, Chloe. It was an impossible task, but Beca figured she had managed to live without the girl for 6 years, she could do it again. Besides being in love with Chloe Beale and being around her hurt a lot more than being in love with Chloe Beale, but not being around her.

Chloe apparently had other plans because when Beca looked at her phone there were a bunch of missed calls and text notifications. There were a few texts from Amy and Stacie, and one from Cynthia Rose, but most of them were from Chloe. All of the missed calls and voice mails were from Chloe also, well except for one voice message from Lily that was a solid 2 minutes of heavy breathing and something about a gun range. Amy's messages were backhand apologies claiming Beca was over shadowing her talent, which was never okay, and invitations to go clubbing. Stacie's messages were a little more sympathetic, but turned raunchy a few texts in, obviously the leggy brunette had sent her sexts meant for a blonde girl who sounded _very_ well endowed. CR's message was a pep talk of sorts that ended in an invitation to a poker night. As for the contents of Chloe's messages Beca had no idea what they contained. She never looked at or listened to them. Chloe had made her choice.

Beca's lack of response did not deter Chloe. She just sent more text messages. They came so frequently Beca eventually just turned off her phone. For a few moments Beca contemplated deleting the contact. After all she needed a clean break and it would help. Then she realized Chloe would still have her number. Which meant instead of getting messages from _'C-Bear'_ , she would receive messages from an unknown number. Then she would read the messages and probably even answer her phone. So that plan was quickly ruled out.

The same thought process that led to her turning off her phone, was the same one that kept her from spending long expanses of time in her dorm. After all, Chloe lived there too and Beca refused to talk to her. She didn't want to even see her. Then maybe she could forget about the last few months and pretend like she wasn't in the predicament she was in. She could pretend like she wasn't completely heartbroken over Chloe Beale. So she kept moving. She slept in Benji and Jesse's room for the first week or two, camping out on their floor. Then when she couldn't stand sleeping, her dreams full of Chloe, Beca took up as many shifts at the radio station as she could. The next day she was usually found passed out on the desk out in the main room. She was there so much Luke eventually let her disk jockey a late night show from 10 pm to 6 am. She only went back to her dorm for a change of clothes and red bull. The bare bones of her mixing equipment traveled with her. Rejoicing in the fact she could mix again, ignoring all her mash-ups seemed to center around a certain redhead.

The whole thing was stupid because even though she wasn't a Bella anymore, she'd intercept Stacie out on the quad each day to hand off a thermos of tea and a bunch of honey packets. They both knew who it was for, but neither one of them mentioned it. Stacie just took the items from Beca and delivered them to the intended person. Then after a quick exchange of how are yous, Beca would scamper off, knowing the person the tea was intended for would be crossing the quad soon. Chloe had a class around the same time Stacie was free for the daily tea drop off. The next day Beca would hand Stacie a new thermos in exchange for the old one, which would be cleaned and reused. Beca knew it was stupid that she shouldn't care anymore. But she couldn't stop worrying about Chloe's vocal cords. There was a deep need to take care of her ex co-captain, knowing Aubrey would not be sensitive to Chloe's pain. Which was a stupid explanation for her actions as well because the Bella's were no longer competing, which meant there were no more practices.

The one day Beca tried to skip the whole tea routine, it had been two weeks after her blow up with the Bellas. As the time ticked by and came closer to the drop off time, there was a gnawing in her gut full of guilt. The more time that passed, the worse it became. Until finally Beca couldn't take it and wound up running around her room to hastily put together the usual thermos of tea before running out to the quad to intercept Stacie. Stacie had waited, pacing back and forth where they normally met, knowing Beca would show up. She just made it, out of breath and doubled over as she pressed the thermos hastily into Stacie's hands. For once in a long _long_ time the broody brunette was all smiles, proud she had made it in time. She was too distracted by her lungs gasping for air and a dirty joke Stacie made, to notice the approaching redhead.

"Jeesh Mitchell, normally I have to do a little bit more to get someone that out of breathe." Stacie added in a wink at the end.

Beca stood up more. She pushed Stacie in response and muttered, "Shut up." Her smile was still intact.

It wasn't until then that both girls noticed there was a third party listening in. They looked over and there was Chloe, empty thermos in hand, looking both curious and hesitant. Beca wasn't as collected, her face dropped and her eyes widened in fear at the redhead's sudden presence. Stacie just stood there taking in both women's reactions to the other. Just as Chloe was about to say something, Beca turned to Stacie.

Stuttering out, "Well um tha-thanks Stace."

Then she was gone, running away to the safety of the radio station. Leaving Chloe behind once again, but she did not feel guilty about it. After all Chloe had left her a while ago. Instead of being deterred from bringing tea again, Chloe now knowing for sure who was making it, Beca still met up with Stacie the next day. Only this time she was early. That way another encounter wouldn't happen. The press in her chest from just seeing Chloe hurting far too much.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _The next chapter is really long. So I am going to do another double post, one on Monday and the usual Thursday post._


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ _I am not sure what to do with the musical selections. They go with this chapter and the one that will be posted Thursday. Really they will make more sense as time goes on and you get into the next chapter. So I am just going to post them with this chapter. I am doing the same thing I did as before, one song is for Beca's POV and the other would be for Chloe's POV. The song choices are as follows:_

 _Silver Coin by Angus and Julia Stone_

 _Slow Pony Home by The Weepies_

 _I am going to answer some guest reviews below. Thank you all for continuing reading and sticking with this story! It really means a lot. As always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Sammi_ _: Thank you! I am glad you get it._

 _Lucky-pitch_ _: I am glad I have helped further your appreciation for Thursdays and that you are enjoying the story. I hope I don't disappoint._

 _Guest_ _(The angst one): Oh, yeah! Chloe's backstory and thoughts will be revealed, actually rarely soon._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 22

A week or two passes. All full of secret tea deliveries and long nights spent making mash-ups. Blue eyes and red hair vanished to Beca's dreams. She tried to erase them from even there, but can't seem to. So she tries to exhaust herself to the point of dreamless sleeps. She survives. She ignores all things Chloe the best she can. When spring break comes around, Beca was thankful for the extra space. Finally, after weeks, she turns her phone on. It buzzes for at least a solid 10 minutes before finally stopping. She flings it off to the side of her bed, where it bounces to a stop, still buzzing. Normally she would have turned it off right after the first minute, overwhelmed, but she couldn't this time. Everyone important, Stacie, Jesse, Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Lily, knew to e-mail her or where to find her if they wanted to hang out with her. She had to call her mom to let her know she would be coming home for spring break. It was not like by doing so anything grand would be prepared. Her mom would still work her long hours, never home long enough to do anything other than sleep, eat, and prepare for work again. Beca still had to call, though so there would be food in the fridge and a 20 dollar bill on the counter every morning.

When Beca picked her phone up again it let out another buzz, causing her to jump, not expecting the jolt. She recovered and turned the screen on, a notification instantly coming up to inform her that her storage data was almost full. It wasn't that surprising once she took in the over 100 text notifications from ' _C-Bear'_ and the other 20 from the Bellas, Jesse, and her dad. There were also another 20 missed calls from ' _C-Bear'_ and her dad. She sighed, knowing she would have to call her dad soon and come up with some excuse for why she had been aol. She had just seen him the other day briefly though. So it would probably be okay to ignore it for a bit.

First things first, she had to clear some data space and then call her mom. The quickest way to achieve her first goal would be to delete all of the messages from Chloe. So she clicked on the notifications from ' _C-Bear'_ and clicked on the options menu. Her thumb hovered over the selection to ' _delete the thread'_ when her eyes briefly scanned over the last text sent. It was a picture, just sent yesterday. Beca paused, exiting out of the menu to get a better look. There was Chloe sitting on her bed wrapped in a comforter up to her chin as she sipped from one of the thermoses Beca left with Stacie every day. There was just the trace of a smile on her lips, her eyes were so full and blue, and copper locks were twisted into a poof at the top of her head. It had been such a long time since Beca had looked at Chloe. Just fully looked at her and taken her all in. Chloe was somehow both breathe taking and beautiful. Beca felt a soft tug at the tether at her heart. She found her fingers tracing the edge of the picture, Chloe's jaw line. There was something distinctly off about the picture the longer Beca looked at it. The redhead's eyes not quite as bright, her skin lacking a luster it once held, and there was that smile that just didn't seem right. She thought maybe Chloe was sick. It was the only thing that fit in her mind. There was something that settled heavily in her stomach, a need. A need to help or do something to make Chloe feel better. But that was ridiculous and she knew it. Instead she let her eyes drop to the caption below, a simple thank you for the tea.

She was about to click on the menu again to delete it all when another text came through. Another picture of Chloe, looking so beautiful surrounded by the multiple colors of nature. She looked better in this photo, the sun reflecting off her skin, a blue summer scarf that matched her eyes wrapped around her neck, and her bluer than blue eyes peeking out from behind big framed sunglasses playfully. Beca found herself staring at the photo for the longest time with pained fondness and awe. She obviously still had feelings for her old friend if the slight pick-up of her heart and feeling of glee were any indication. There was another caption hoping Beca had a good spring break. Beca felt tears prickling at the edges of her eyes because Chloe still cared, even with everything that happened, and unlike everyone else in her life, minus Jesse, she had chosen to stay. Well come back, if the texts were any indication. Beca couldn't quite handle that, the tug at her heart sharp and unforgiving. So she exited out of the thread and instead deleted some old photos from high school and a bunch of texts from her dad.

Beca took a few moments to calm herself before calling her mom. She wasn't at all surprised when all she reached was her voicemail. She left a quick message about being home for spring break and what day she would be coming in and leaving. That she would be flying in with Jesse so his parents would give her a ride back to the loft. Then she called her dad. He quickly picked up, clearly distressed. Eventually she came up with the excuse that she had broken her phone, and with Bella practices and school, she had just gotten it replaced. They talked for another 10 minutes before Beca was able to get him off the phone. She looked at all the unread messages from ' _C-Bear'_ for a moment, contemplating on reading more, when she finally closed her phone and threw it onto her bed. They could wait. Instead, Beca spent the next several hours packing and making mash-ups. The only break she took was for dinner and to use the bathroom.

Sometime around 1 am Beca becomes so tired she starts to fall asleep in her desk chair. Around the sixth time she nods off, Beca finally gets up and stretches. She then slinks off towards her closet to get a pair of PJs. She makes quick work of putting them on before diving into bed. As her head meets her pillow she lets out a sigh, wiggling beneath her covers. Her body shifts into her normal sleeping position, but quickly jolts back, something digging into her side. Half asleep, she roots around her covers before finding the object of her grief to be her phone. She almost falls off her bed trying to hook her phone up to the charger and putting it on the shelf above her bed. Beca just settles once again when her phone goes off. She blindly fumbles for it, causing it to fall off the shelf onto her face. Letting out an exclamation of pain, Beca grumbles, rubbing her face as she glares at the offending object.

"This better be good…" She mumbles.

She swipes to unlock the screen, clicking on a text notification without looking at who it was from. It's from Chloe. Its contents cause Beca to pause, her breath catching.

 _C-Bear_ : I really miss you. 3

Beca doesn't know what to do, suddenly feeling very awake. She can feel her eyes starting to fill with tears, but she quickly blinks them back. Refusing to shed anymore tears for Chloe. Finally she falls back into bed, curled up clutching her phone to her chest, the conversation thread with Chloe still open.

The next day Beca was on a plane with Jesse headed back home. That morning she had a breakfast of red bull and a snickers in the airport food court. After all, what was she supposed to eat when it was 7 am and she was still half asleep. Jesse was as chipper as ever. He even thought it was a good idea to take a picture of her half out of it, black beanie covering her head, and sunglasses in place as she frowned at him. When she asked him about it he claimed it was for a project on capturing moving life or some shit like that. Beca didn't believe him for a second, but when she reached for his phone he quickly swiped it away. Normally she would have wrestled him to the ground for it, but when she was about to spring herself at him she remembered they were in a public place. Instead, she settled for kicking him in the shin. After that Jesse was smart enough to just be quiet and let her come back to the living.

Beca slipped her phone out halfway through her "breakfast" when her phone buzzed in her pocket. A small smile worked its way on to her lips, but sunk just short of a pout when she saw it was just her dad wishing her a safe flight back to Seattle. She didn't know who she was expecting it to be, well that was a lie, but she was looking forward to a certain someone possibly texting her. Beca wasn't hoping for anything big, maybe just a ' _good morning!'_. If she was being completely honest with herself she really missed Chloe too. Sometimes she wondered if her heartbreak was really worth ignoring her childhood friend completely. She knew it was necessary to at least distance herself from her, but as time passed she was wondering if they could be friends. After all friends could still support each other in the same way as Chloe had her. Then Beca would think of everything that came with being Chloe's friend, the lingering touches and mixed signals. She knew just being friends wouldn't be possible. Especially not when she was still having dreams filled with Chloe's lips on hers, hands gripping hungrily at her waist band, and curves pressed into her. No, friendship wasn't an option.

Instead she sighed, looking at Jesse to make sure he was occupied, before clicking on the contact name ' _C-Bear'_. She scrolled backwards, reading each text in reverse order. They were interesting to read. Some of them were the ones Beca was used to reading, involving inquiries about her day. Then there were the unfamiliar ones that involved Chloe spouting out random things about her day or mentioning things that reminded her of Beca. There were more pictures as well. They seemed random, but at the same time marked little moments in time that Beca would have been present for if they were still talking. Beca wondered if that was why Chloe had taken and sent them to her. She only read four messages before she had to stop, her mind reeling at all possible reasons and double meanings behind each text. The rest of her time was spent messing around with a DJ simulator app on her phone. It wasn't the greatest thing ever, but it was entertaining.

Roughly an hour later it was time to board the plane. Beca made sure she got the window seat, planning on sleeping through the flight and not wanting some stranger to mess with her. They went through the usual safety checks. Then they were off. Beca found herself looking longing at the ground as it got further and further away until she couldn't see it anymore. She wondered for a moment if Chloe was still on campus or if she was going home for spring break. She shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. Then the flight stewards reminded everyone to turn off their cell phones. Beca, for once, reluctantly turned hers off, still hoping a certain redhead would text her. Soon after, Beca falls asleep. The sound of a phone camera the last thing she hears.

When they land, Jesse's parents are there to greet them, pulling them both into hugs one at a time. Beca stiffens, but eventually reciprocates. Jesse's parents take them both out to lunch at a fast food place. They go through the usual questions about classes, the radio station, and how their acapella teams are going. Jesse is nice enough to gear those last few questions away from Beca, changing the subject before she has to answer. Afterwards, they drop Beca off at her mom's loft. As expected, no one was home. Beca settles in for the night in front of the tv, watching crappy reality shows. It's not until she goes to order Chinese food for dinner that she turns her phone back on. There was one text notification, but not from Chloe. It was from her dad, wanting to know if her plane had landed yet. Beca set off a quick text before flinging her phone to the other end of the couch. Her food comes later and then bed. Before falling asleep Beca pulls out her phone again, curled up in bed. She was still hoping for a new message from ' _C-Bear'_ , but there were none. She didn't really know why she wanted one. She just did. So she scrolled through the old ones, reading two or three before falling asleep, phone in hand.

Three days later Jesse picked Beca up and then they were off to the skate park. Donte and David were already there with a few other guys. Jesse watched from the side as they all greeted Beca like they did last time. He had taken note of his friend over the last week or so. Ever since the semifinals Beca had slowly been becoming her usual well-adjusted broody self. Only he had noticed recently that something was bothering her. That she was checking her phone a lot more recently like she used to when Chloe would text her. Only her face would drop after without sending a message. He had been texting Chloe since they had left for spring break. He figured she had stopped texting Beca because she had gone in for vocal nodule removal surgery and was recovering. Knowing Beca, she would be a bundle of worried nerves if she found out. So when Chloe had asked him about the pint sized brunette, he had let her know as much. She probably figured her absence wouldn't be noticed because Beca hadn't responded to any of her messages. In exchange for her silence, he had been sending her pictures and occasional updates about Beca.

He had sent her pictures the day of their departure of a frowning half-awake Beca in a black beanie and sunglasses. Then he had followed it up with a candid picture of a sleeping Beca, her head nestled against the window and feet tucked up into her seat, so her body was curled up on it. He had said something about _'the grump monster has finally been tamed'_. Chloe had immediately came back with texts practically cooing over the girl in the pictures before heading off to surgery. He had received a text the next day that said the surgery had gone well. Jesse contemplated sending her a more current picture of Beca leaning against Donte as they laughed at David doing some sort of dance, but before he could they were coming towards him. Then Donte, David, Beca, and Jesse were headed to a local frozen yogurt shop.

Jesse watched Beca and Donte elbowing each other at the toppings bar, trying to block the other from getting one thing or another. David was on the other side putting roughly a cup of gummy bears on his cup of froyo, snacking on random things as he went. He seemed to contemplate each thing he tried, before making a face indicating how much he liked the item. Then he'd go back for more if it was found to be agreeable. Jesse was about to yell something at them about being children when he received a text notification. It was from Chloe. She just found out some information about vocal warm ups that could be used to bring back some of her range. He knew the message wasn't actually about that. She was probably actually fishing for an update on Beca because he hadn't sent anything since the day they left for Seattle. He wanted to roll his eyes at the situation. She should just text Beca if she was so concerned. Beca was checking her messages again after all, but Chloe didn't know that. Then there was the fact that he had sort of encouraged her not to. He sighed and replied with an encouraging congratulatory text.

Beca, Donte, and David came back with heaping cups of froyo. Donte sat down on the other side of the table, on the empty booth bench. Beca slid in next and then David followed, squishing the other two. Donte didn't seem to mind, but Beca grumbled and tried to use her elbows to create more room. It didn't work.

"You do realize there's another seat right over there, right?" She pointed to the empty spot next to Jesse.

"Yeah, but this one is better." He seemed to sink further into the seat for emphasis.

"It's the same exact seat." An annoyed Beca stated.

"But this one has yooou!" David threw his arms around Beca, pressing his cheek into her's. She tried to shrug him off, but there was nowhere to go. So she just sat there and bared it, grumbling as she held back a smile. "No offense Jesse." David quickly threw in.

Jesse just shrugged. "None taken." He spread out more on his empty bench, as if mocking her.

David released Beca as he tacked on, "Besides, you're tiny. I figured you wouldn't notice." Beca glared at him, mumbling under her breath, taking aggressive spoon fulls of her frozen yogurt. David just happily ate his mountain of gummy bears. On the other side of her, Donte was shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Once he felt like he had clamped down on his laughter successfully, Donte looked down at Beca's frozen yogurt drenched in sugary toppings and then back at her. "Do you ever eat anything healthy?" The question effectively distracted Beca from glaring daggers at David. "I'm surprised you are still alive."

"I eat healthy things." Beca weakly protested.

Jesse scoffed. Beca's gaze immediately narrowed on him. "What Swanson?"

"Beca, name one healthy thing you've eaten in the past week." Beca spent several moments contemplating the question, trying to think of something. The first thing that came to mind was the Chinese food she had the other night. There were definitely vegetables in the dish, but the sauce they were swimming in took away all there nutritional value. Jesse had a shit eating grin in place. "You can't think of anything can you?"

"Shut up!"

Then Jesse started laughing at her, which was really annoying. So Beca stared him down, simply stating, "I can still kick you from over here. Do you remember last time?"

The thought of the pizzeria and the giant bruise on his shin he sported for a week shut him up. Beca happily began eating her froyo, trying to nonchalantly check her phone, just in case Chloe texted. There was nothing. She deflated slightly. She really thought it wouldn't be noticeable, but with Donte and David sitting so close it was really hard to hide anything. They just looked at each other conspiratorially and then at Jesse before launching in. Per usual, Donte started and David followed.

"So how's the misses doing?"

Beca tried to act like she didn't know what Donte was talking about. The twins weren't fooled. So David continued.

"Beautiful redhead?"

"Really bright blue eyes?"

"The one we weren't handsome enough for?" David pretended to flick a long mane of hair back dejectedly.

"Anything?" Donte poked her in the side. Beca immediately jumped, swatting his hand away.

"I told you we were just friends." Her voice dropped just above a whisper, playing with her froyo. "Less now."

There was another shared look between the twins before Donte started off again. "But you're Beca Mitchell."

David taking the next part, putting on his most imposing face. "Badass DJ extraordinaire."

Donte puffed out his chest and flexed. "The bravest and strongest."

David pointed a finger up in the air. "Don't forget the most knowledgeable."

"Oh, yes! And a total panty dropper." Donte gave her a sultry look.

"Who could resist her." David pretended to swoon, almost face planting in his gummy bears and froyo.

Beca's face fell, no longer amused, because that was not exactly how things went with Chloe. She twirled her spoon in her froyo. "Well… all accept one." She said rather dejectedly.

Donte and David's faces followed suite all for a second before beginning in unison again. "But it's true! Right?"

They both turned to Jesse, who was trying to hold back a fit of giggles. He just shook his head vigorously, afraid that if he spoke nothing but laughter would come out.

Donte picked up again, slapping Beca on the back. "See you're the total package."

There was a pause before David spoke up. "Besides that girl was hideous."

Donte immediately went with it. "Total wreck!"

"Totally dodged a bullet."

A small smirk was starting to form at the corner of Beca's mouth. "Really?" She started. "This from the guys that weren't handsome enough."

Both twins gasped, Donte speaking first. "Us not handsome enough!? I never said that. Did I David?"

The other half of the duo acted like what they were discussing was the financial decision that would lead to world peace. "No! Never Donte! No, I think you said we were _too_ handsome."

"Yes, that's what I said _too_ handsome." Donte puffed out his chest as he tried to look distinguished.

"Really Beca you shouldn't worry either because you could have anyone in this store right now right here." David hits his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Oh, really?" Beca asked skeptically, arms crossed and smirk on full display.

"Yes!" Donte started.

"Because you are…" David continued. Both twins looked at each other and threw their arms around Beca's shoulders. Beca had no idea how they did it, but they both proclaimed the same thing in unison, word for word. "Beca Mitchell warrior queen of the great Sugar Rush Islands."

Beca snorted, while Jesse finally sircame to his giggles. "Yeah right!" Beca exclaimed.

David continued. "That's just because you don't recognize yourself without your war paint."

Beca rolled her eyes at the boy, not noticing the chocolate syrup in his bowl he dipped his fingers in. He then quickly swiped a line under each one of Beca's eyes. Before she could say anything about it, he stood up on his seat, easily distracting Beca from the chocolate on her face. He proclaimed to the whole store, "We have a great noble in our company. Beca Mitchell, warrior queen of Sugar Rush Island. She is single, ladies only apply. Her number is-"

Beca, snapping out of her temporary daze, yanked David back down into his seat. Her face was bright red and eyes wide, mortified as everyone in the store stared at them. "What are you doing?"

"Announcing your presence to your subjects." He made it sound like it was the most natural thing. Even the right thing to do.

Before Beca could speak up, Donte was already talking, effectively distracting her. "Now, if you're going to be bedding all these maidens, you're going to need your strength." He grabbed Beca's spoon and scooped up some of the froyo from her cup as he spoke. "Now open up. I will feed the royal highness."

Beca's eyes went wide before her face contorted into defiance. "Dude, no!"

Donte just persisted. "Now, now your highness just be compliant." When Beca still wouldn't open her mouth, crossing her arms. Donte stated, diplomatically. "Maybe the royal highness needs the royal brigade." Then he started making airplane noises as he moved the spoon back and forth, his cheeks slightly puffed out. While Donte was doing that, David was on the other side of Beca, head bowed, proclaiming his allegiance, two fingers covered in chocolate syrup raised.

It was around then that Jesse, in between giggles, took a picture of the scene. It was pretty funny. Beca sat in the middle sulking with stripes of chocolate syrup under each eye running a little at the edges, her arms crossed. Then there was a bearded man who looked like a lumber jack, trying to feed her, spoon midair obviously making some sort of noise. Then on the other side was a guy who looked like a stereotypical hipster basically bowing down to Beca. The picture was quickly sent to Chloe with an accompanying message.

 _The treblemaker_ : All hail the warrior queen of Sugar Rush Island!

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N :** The "3" at the end of Chloe's text is supposed to be a heart. For some reason Fanfic doesn't recognize the great than sign._


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story! I know there are a few of you that have been reading and reviewing from the beginning and I cannot properly express how much that means to me. I promise that you will be rewarded for your long journey through angst ville. There will be another hic-up or two, but the main drag is over. So rest assured that it will all be okay. With that said, I want to remind you that the song picks for the last chapter also applies to this chapter. I am going to answer guest reviews below. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Awesome_ _: I'm not really qualified, but I would be honored to be your therapist. I am so glad my fic has had such an effect on you. I never imaged something I wrote would mean so much to someone. Yeah, I love Donte and David too. They are a lot of fun to write. I thought everyone could use a little break from all the angst. Your question will be answered really soon._

 _Guest_ _(The one with the fix): You are very welcome! Thank you for reading and reviewing._

 _Guest_ _(The bored one): What chapters are you referring to? Beca has been broody for a while. It is engrained in her DNA. Do you mean pre love confession or post love confession chapters? (You could say B.L.C. or A.L.C. respectively.) Sure, like I and you have said, Beca has been broody for a while, but there has been small developments each chapter with her and Chloe's relationship, Beca, or Chloe's backstory. I disagree with your Chloe statement. They are maybe mixed signals to Beca, but she is being very consistent in her actions and how she expresses herself. There is a reason behind it, but that is for you to hypothesize about before I reveal it. Maybe this just isn't your type of story. Which is fine, not everyone likes everything. If that is the case, I would understand if you stopped reading._

 _Mia_ _: Thank you so much! All in time. I post usually every Thursday, if not Wednesdays. These double post weeks are rare._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 23

Towards the end of the week Beca made the trek to Jesse's house. He said he had something to show her. Which worried her because it was Jesse and he liked pushing her buttons. Instead of being bombarded with some strange prank or something, He had her sit on the couch in his basement. While he puttsed around with things around the room. Beca did the only thing she could think to do. Look at her phone.

Beca had been looking at her phone for the last 30 seconds and Jesse knew what she was looking for. He had noticed her randomly looking at her phone longingly throughout the whole break with increasing frequency. It also helped seeing that the contact name at the top of the text message feed was _'C-Bear'_. He figured it was time for him to finally give Beca her Christmas gift. Jesse turned to Beca as he spoke, effectively drawing her attention to him.

"I think I should give you your Christmas gift."

Beca scoffed. "Dude, I think it's a little late."

He got up, moving towards box that was pushed up against the base of the TV stand. "I gave you an I.O.U. for a reason and you haven't exactly tried to cash it in."

The girl shrugged. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well," Jesse started pulling out a bunch of movies. "You know how you told me that you're 'the friend'?" Beca already looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "I think you have been watching the wrong films. I did some research and I found a bunch of lesbian films that I think you might just like."

"You do realize I hate movies, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

Beca cut him off, getting up from the couch. "Great! I'm going to get going then."

"You still owe me." Beca paused, giving Jesse time to elaborate and make a case for himself. "Remember you owe me a ten hour marathon with snacks? Well if you won't accept your Christmas gift, I wouldn't be opposed to using that instead. You can still owe me the snacks at a later date."

The petite woman seemed to contemplate his words before rolling her eyes and flopping back onto the couch. "Fine. But not an hour more."

"Deal!"

Jesse quickly ran off to make popcorn and grab drinks. Then he settled in on the couch besides Beca and started the first film. He couldn't hold back his excitement. It only grew as the night went on, the supposed movie hater sitting next to him actually paying attention to every second of every movie. For once Beca didn't fall asleep or take out her phone to mess around with an app. His months of research to find links online to watch tons of lesbian films, a lot of which were horrible in many aspects, and then track down actual DVDs of all the good ones with happy endings to give to his bestie were rewarded. Beca actually was paying close enough attention to group the movies into categories. At the end of each film she made a point of expressing her opinion about each one.

She didn't seem to like _'The World Unseen'_ or _'I Can't Think Straight'_ claiming they were basically the same movie. They even had the same leading ladies, which definitely did not help. Most of the other ones had women that were originally married. There were one or two from that category she seemed to like. _'Imagine Me and You'_ being one of them, but Jesse suspected part of that was due to the florist having reddish colored hair. Then there was _'Desert Hearts'_ , which Jesse thought would be a favorite, but Beca wound up saying was unrealistic. That in the end the couple would break-up. No, surprisingly, Beca's favorite movies were _'Bound'_ , _'But I'm a Cheerleader'_ , and _'Room in Rome'_. _'Bound'_ was just a kickass mob film about two women who planned to rob a guy. The whole movie had an intimate sexual undercurrent that resulted in Beca finding her jaw slack a lot of the time and herself taking several more giant gulps of her drink than normal. _'Room in Rome'_ was intimate for a completely different reason. Given the two women in the film were nude through the whole film, but that was quickly forgotten as the story unfolded. She liked the idea of two strangers meeting, connecting, and then taking one whole night to create a world that they would only ever live in. Besides the nudity, there wasn't actually all that much content deserving an 'R' rating. As for _'But I'm a Cheerleader'_ , she just really enjoyed the campy humor throughout the whole film. How they made fun of programs meant to reverse homosexuality. When she wasn't laughing, she was smiling. Overall the whole experience was enjoyable, but she wasn't going to tell Jesse that.

"So?" Jesse looked at Beca expectantly. "What did you think?"

She shrugged, playing with her sleeves. "It was okay."

"I just wanted you to have other options besides the usual boy girl meet and fall in love thing. Maybe one or two films you could see yourself in."

"You know movies don't really happen though right? None of it's real."

"Yeah, but just in case." Jesse pushed the box full of DVDs towards Beca. "Anyway, these are for you. They're your Christmas present. Maybe you'll want to review them. You know, for techniques or something." Jesse had a goofy smile on his face.

"Eeeew, perv." She shoved him lightly. They both just sat there for a while, Beca's one hand playing with the DVDs in the box. "Thanks."

Jesse just nodded and a comfortable silence fell over them. Beca's mind started to drift back towards her phone and just everything that had to do with Chloe. She was realizing that if she wanted to fix things with the redhead she was going to have to really start opening up about herself. There would be no time for moments of hesitation or second guessing. Maybe Jesse would be a good place to start. She had never actually opened up to him about their relationship. They never actually talked about it. One day they were together and then the next they weren't. There was no actual transitional period.

"Dude, like, I think I owe you an apology."

Jesse's brow immediately scrunched up in confusion. "What for?"

"For, you know, everything that happened in high school between us. Our, uh, relationship."

"Becs you really don't-"

Beca cut him off. "Just-just let me finish, okay?" Jesse nodded. She took a moment, trying to figure out what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. Then she looked down at her lap, catching the tattoo on her wrist of a pair of head phones. Maybe that would be a good place to start. "My grandpa died."

Jesse immediately cut in. "I'm so sorry Beca. Is that why you didn't come back over Christmas break?"

She just smiled at him, shaking her head. "No, it happened our sophomore year of high school."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"No-No one did. I didn't, uh, tell anyone." Beca looked down at her wrist before showing it to Jesse. "That's why I got this. For him. He was the first to- He believed in me and we just-we had this bond." She smiled fondly at her wrist. "He got me my first set of headphones." She met Jesse's eyes again. "Anyway, I was, um, I was hurting. A lot. And I, uh, didn't know how to handle it. So I-I used you." Beca winced. "To escape. And I'm just-just really sorry. I-I treated you like shit. It-it wasn't, like, uh, anything you did. I was-was just-you know-acting out and trying to, ah, forget. I'm sorry."

It wasn't the full truth. She left out the parts about Chloe and the music her grandpa helped her find to cope. It was a good starting point. Besides, she thought only Chloe really needed to know the other parts. Beca was hoping she'd be given the opportunity to again one day as friends. At least for the time being.

Surprisingly, Jesse was just smiling at her. "Thank you, Beca."

"Your… welcome? I-I just thought you should know. We never talked about it." She wasn't really sure if he was being sincere. She was bracing herself for his real reaction, but it never came. "So… Are we okay?"

Jesse just looked at Beca fondly, a hint of amusement mixed in. "Becs, it's been almost two years now. Of course we are fine. I wouldn't be friends with you if we weren't. Sometimes I wonder about you."

Beca just grumbled. There were a few more teasing remarks and then they were back to being them again. There was a feeling of relief after, like a weight had been lifted. She had no idea if it had actually been there. Who would have known actually sharing your feelings was liberating. Certainly not Beca. She was thinking maybe it wouldn't be so hard to open up more with Chloe. After all, the girl knew her better than anyone. It would be easy, she had started to before. She just needed to get the courage to start the conversation. There were a few more days of Spring break left she could spend doing just that. She still had a few more texts to read as well.

By the time they were done watching all the movies, it was so late Beca just wound up crashing at Jesse's family's house. They had a fairly large and comfortable sofa in the basement that she commandeered. Jesse had to go get her a blanket, but besides that, it was perfect. She settled in rather quickly, tucking a throw pillow under her head. Once settled, Beca pulled out her phone just to see if there were any new messages from Chloe, but there were none. The petite girl sighed before flipping back to the last old text that she had read. She was getting closer to the date of the semifinals. The first message she saw was an apology and plea for Beca to talk to her. Her brows immediately scrunched together, wondering what that was about. The text before then goes back to Chloe just talking about her day. Then the next one was Chloe pleading again for Beca to get back to her and about how she screwed up. The more the younger girl reads the more upset and stupid she started to feel because there in plain text was Chloe saying she should have stood up for her. That she was sorry and that she missed her. That she wanted her around. Beca really wanted to read more, but tears were starting to well up in her eyes again because Chloe obviously cared. She felt stupid for thinking any differently. Jesse still hadn't come back with the blanket he promised. So instead of reading more, she flipped down to the picture of Chloe curled up in her comforter with a thermos of tea. Beca just stared at it, trying to imagine herself there with Chloe, tucked underneath her chin or draped over her shoulders. The warmth. Something about it Beca found calming. Her eyes quickly droop and then she was asleep.

Jesse finds her asleep, her phone pulled into her chest, the picture of Chloe still clearly displayed. He immediately takes a picture and sends it to Chloe. A comment was tacked on as well. Only somehow, he winds up sending the comment first. There's an almost instant frantic movement of little dots at the bottom of the screen, indicating someone was typing. Then the picture finally sends and they stop. Jesse just smiles figuring Chloe was over joyed, surprised, or both. There was probably a feeling of awe.

 _The Treblemaker_ : Beca and the girlfriend all tuckered out.

Then he loosely tucked the blanket he promised around the small woman sleeping on his couch before making himself comfortable on the other one.

The next day was spent packing and then boarding a plane. The whole time Beca was reading over text messages sent by Chloe after semifinals. The ones about her day slowly dissolved into texts asking how she was, apologizing, telling her to call her, and just sounding generally upset, begging her to hear her out. By the time she was seated on the plane next to Jesse, she had read them all. Then there were the ones from after the treblemakers party that they had kissed at. There were fewer of those, but they all basically said the same thing. All were apologies, confessions of wrong doings, and claims of truly caring for her. The first message sent from that night, probably right after Beca left, was pleading for Beca to come back. That she was falling for her and just wanted to be with her. They could sort things out. That she'd tell her everything. Beca just sat there staring out into space wondering how she got it all wrong. Given, Chloe wasn't exactly forth coming, but Beca hadn't exactly let her talk or explain herself when she had tried to. She had always shut her down, assuming the worst. Then all that was left were voicemails. Beca was just about to listen to them when the ' _fasten your seatbelts_ ' sign came on. Then the stewardess was telling them to turn off their phones. Beca sighed exasperated at the thought before reluctantly putting the device away.

The flight seemed to take _forever_ , Beca's leg bouncing impatiently the whole way and checking the time every few minutes. Once they landed, Beca declined Jesse's invitation for food, shocking the boy. Then she was running off to her dorm room, hoping Kimmy Jin wasn't there. Finding that her room was vacant, Beca dropped her bags on the floor, kicked off her shoes, and flopped stomach down onto her bed. Once settled, she played the first message.

There was Chloe. She sounded so entirely broken, like one of her parents had passed away. It was obvious she had been crying. "Beca... Please pick-up. I'm begging you! I-I know I've been a shitty friend, but-but it's been, it's just been… so much. And-And I know I should have said something to-to get you to stay, but-but… I didn't think it-it would matter. That-that you'd believe me." Chloe practically whispered the last two words. Her voice broke as she continued, seeming to get even more upset. "I-I never got to tell you just how-how important you are to me… Like _really_ important."

*end of message*

Beca quickly wiped away the few tears that had fell before flipping onto her back and immediately playing the next message.

"You're just- this wasn't supposed to happen. I-I wasn't supposed to fall for you. I don't-don't fall for people. And Tom… I'm just so, _so_ sorry you had to see that. I thought… I was just so stupid…. I wasn't thinking. I-I just acted when I saw Stacie and you… and then there was Jesse. There was Aubrey with her ideas. I-I just thought… figured you didn't like me. I _really_ wish I-I could do it over, with-with Tom and you." Beca's mind instantly went back to the day she was ' _caroling'_ with Amy. Chloe had said the same words. Beca began to prepare herself for what she thought was to come. What she thought Chloe would have told her then too, but it never came. "I-I… I should have never been in that bed."

*end of message*

Beca immediately played the next one, more tears dropping, not really caring. This was everything she ever wanted to hear.

"I-I've been falling for you since Bella tryouts. Tom… Tom meant nothing. Which-which is really stupid because-because I-I should have said something. I should have told you, but you-you were so upset when you found out and-and told me everything. Would-would you have believed me because I wouldn't believe me. Who-who tells their best friend that just confessed their feelings for them that they feel the same and-and their on and off boyfriend of almost four years in their bed meant nothing. I-I just…" She sighed, hiccupping on tears. "I didn't know how to make it right."

*end of message*

"I'm so incredibly sorry! I just… I just don't want to lose you. And-and you-you didn't want me around. So I-I gave you space. I just-I just really messed up and I-I don't think I can fix it now, but-but I have to-to try because-because you're my everything Becs… You always have been. And I-I'd never be able to forgive myself if I didn't at least try… You're worth so much more than you know. I wish you could see it. I know I should have-have pointed it out. And… and I'm sorry for making you feel less than that."

*end of message*

The next message came a few days after the semifinals. Chloe almost sounded like her normal self, but there was something distinctly off. "Hey, I went by your room today again. You weren't in. I told Kimmy Jin to let you know I stopped by, but sometimes I think she doesn't understand what I am saying. She has a real mean scowl not even I can break." There was a pause and a hitch of breath followed by a few snivels. Then Chloe just sounded desperate and broken. "I just-just wanted to lay eyes on you. Make sure you're okay… and-and explain everything if you'd let me. I don't-don't know what I was thinking. ... You probably don't want to see me."

*end of message*

The next message was from the day Beca ran into Chloe, handing off tea and honey packets to Stacie for the ginger. Chloe was hesitant as if she was being challenged to walk across a path of broken glass. "Hey… I just wanted to thank you for the tea. You're so sweet." Then she was clearly upset with herself, sighing. "I-I'm really sorry, that was uncalled for. I-I just wanted to say it was good to see you… You-you look really good. I-I'm sorry. You are probably tired of hearing these. This will be the last one… I promise. I just… I hope happiness finds you."

*end of message*

Beca tried to ignore the tears that were easily flowing from her eyes, quickly swiping them away. There was one more message left, just a few days before spring break. When she hit play there was silence and then the distinct sound of someone crying.

"….. I, ah, promised I wouldn't call again, but I just… I really miss you Becs and I wanted to hear your voice. I-I really miss your voice and just… you. I-I hoped you'd pick up, not knowing it was me. But… but I guess not." Chloe's voice broke at the end, a new wave of tears clearly approaching.

*end of message*

Beca just laid there for what felt like the longest time, staring down the untouched ceiling above her. She wondered where she went wrong before. How she could have ever thought Chloe wasn't interested. Really she was right from the start. They all were, Jessie and the Bellas. Then she wondered if she could have known sooner. If maybe she had made a mistake somewhere along the way. What came to mind again was the day they had spoken again after not speaking for a while. The day she was dressed up as cupid asking for donations. The words used, mentioning wanting to do things differently with Tom, were just too similar. Then Beca started to wonder what Chloe would have said if she had not interrupted her. Would it have matched the voice mail? If it had how different would things be. Sure she maybe would have needed a little bit of time to process it, but they would most likely be together by now instead of whatever they were now. Then Beca thought about the night of the Treblemakers party. Chloe wanted to talk then too, but Beca had shut her down. She replayed what was said over and over in her mind and she realized there was a 'I'm _fa-'_ she didn't remember being there before, but it had been. There was only so many words that snippet could have turned into and it matched the voice mails perfectly. Beca felt so incredibly stupid.

As she looked up at the ceiling, for once Beca didn't want to be untouched. She wanted Chloe. She knew she could move on. That she could easily find someone else less complicated, but Chloe was her person and all she wanted was her person. Beca began to wonder if she had waited too long. If Chloe had given up on her because the messages had stopped. Then she was sitting up so she could properly stare at her phone, hoping for a new message from _'C-Bear'_. For once she would actually answer this time. Finally she started to type out the simply message _'I miss you too'_ , taking things into her own hands, when the universe actually decided to listen to her for once. There was a text message notification from _'C-Bear'_.

 _C-Bear_ : The Bellas are back in the finals! We are having an emergency meeting in a few minutes in the gym. I figured Aubrey wouldn't message you. But the Bellas, we all need you. So… please come.

Beca read over the message a few times before snapping into action. Never sending her message. Then she was in her ensuite fixing her makeup and then running out the door. Once again ready to go get her girl.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N**_ _: Sorry for the extra length due to the guest review responses. There is one that is pretty long. Please feel free to skip it. I maybe got a little carried away, but I thought it was necessary. There is no music suggestion this week. Thank you for the continued support! It makes my day. :) As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Lucky-pitch_ _: Amen!_

 _Guest_ _(Bored one): It is all good! No worries there will be fluff again. Dude, everyone has a right to their opinion, but I'm still going to defend the characters like a proud mama bear or something._

 _Guest_ _(crying): *gives you tissues*_

 _Guest_ _(behavior explained): Yeah, I still haven't dived into Chloe's background yet. It will come in pieces. It is not so much a she never thought she would fall for someone. It is a it has never happened so why would it now type thing._

 _Mia_ _: All in time. I am writing a companion piece that will be 'The Friend' from Chloe's perspective. So if I don't get to it in this story, it will be in that one._

 _EJ_ _: Thank you! If I ever write another overly long chapter then there might be another double post._

 _Awesome_ _: You can say that again. I am glad you get it. I will see what I can do about Jesse. Maybe an extra scene because he is definitely not getting Aubrey. If you have any suggestions let me know._

 _Guest_ _(Length of this fic): Thank you! Oh, that is kind of a tough question. Originally I said 25 chapters, but I am easily going to surpass that. So I am going to say 30 chapters for now. That might change though. So don't hold me to it._

 _Guest_ _(out of character): This is not a canon story. I literally made up a backstory for both Beca and Chloe that explained their personalities in the movies. I tried to take away the stereotypical broody Beca and eternally bubbly Chloe and tried to make them real. So, yeah they are definitely not going to be exactly like the characters in the movie. I have in no way modeled the characters after myself. I disagree with you completely about your opinions on Chloe and Beca, naturally. Beca is not a doormat. She has actually been pretty strong. She has resisted Chloe's advances, even pushed her away. I think the problem lies in the fact that most fics have Chloe as the strong one and in mine I see Beca as the strong one. Maybe our definitions of strength are different, but if you look back throughout the fic, Chloe consistently responses in the same way. Beca does not. Beca is able to express herself in a far broader spectrum, which, her vulnerability, I see as a strength. There is a reason for their different reactions. Now Chloe is not heartless. After she gained the courage to do something about her feelings at the Treblemakers's party and was rejected, she did what she thought was best for Beca. She left her alone. Again at the end of the club night, she made sure Beca was safe and stayed to make sure she didn't get sick in the night. Then in the morning, realizing probably how much she thought Beca disliked her and that Beca was supposed to be plastered or asleep the whole time(meaning she wouldn't remember Chloe being there) she left. Probably thinking Beca would be pissed if she was there when she woke up. Chloe has always been there consistently watching over Beca and doing what she could without upsetting Beca to make sure she was okay. Were her methods the best way to go about it? No, but she tried. She did try everything to get Beca to listen to her. Given it was after Beca left, but she did try. Yes, Chloe is the girl that once stormed into a shower stark naked, but if you go back through there is one common theme and that is Beca is Chloe's kryptonite. At the point of the shower scene she didn't know that the girl in the shower was her Beca. Ever since though, Beca is the one person Chloe is consistently shy or nervous around. Any other time she is fine. Again, there is a reason. They have an equally co-dependent relationship. Plus it is really hard to do anything when you can't find the person. I really wish you had an account so I wasn't messing with other readers who had to scroll past this. Hopefully someone benefits if you never read this anon._

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 24

Beca comes to a skittering halt just inside the gym. She fully planned on going further into the gym, well specifically straight to Chloe. But what she saw upon entering made her come to a screeching halt. Lily was making a snow angle in vomit, CR was once again being to grabby with Stacie, who was blowing her Barden rape whistle, Chloe and Aubrey were on the ground wrestling for something, and Amy was trying to film it all eagerly with her phone. Really Beca should have maybe tried stopping the Aussie first, but she was more focused on the pair of Bellas wrestling on the floor. Chloe's body was on top of Aubrey's, pressing and shifting. The tiny brunette found her head tilting to the side and licking her lips, wishing she was Aubrey. Something she never thought she would ever wish for as long as the universe existed. At the strange thought, Beca shook herself out of it, clearing her throat.

For some reason, over all the commotion, the sound of Beca clearing her throat drew everyone's attention. With Chloe distracted, Aubrey grabbed the pitch pipe, shoving the other girl off of her. Then Aubrey was standing dignified, as if there wasn't a few stains of vomit on her shirt. CR and Stacie quickly separated with apologetic and accusatory glances, respectively. Lily just sat up, sighing as if they had just destroyed a project she had spent the last ten years of her life on. Amy, well Amy just kept rolling, zooming in on each Bellas's face, which involved her literally circling each person a foot away. The Aussie's circling ended prematurely with a dignified glare from Aubrey. Really who mattered to Beca the most, Chloe, took the longest to get up and straighten herself out, smoothing her shirt out and pushing her hair back into place. Seemingly in shock at the tiny brunette's presence. She did not give Beca the usual smile Beca thought was hers, but found the redhead giving to everyone. No, this smile was softer, hesitant, and hopeful, but mostly hesitant. It was a smile that was foreign to Beca. It wasn't asking for anything. It just sat there ready for whatever Beca was going to say or do next.

At first the sudden attention made Beca freeze, immediately nervous, her eyes going wide, but that smile from Chloe quickly leveled it out. Then she was giving an awkward wave and a quiet "Hi." Running her hand through her hair as she finished her wave, scuffing the toe of her boots on the ground.

"What is she doing here?" Aubrey let out, with her usual air, but a tad deflated.

Chloe spoke up, setting her shoulders, as if trying to find inner confidence. "I texted her."

"Why?" Aubrey turned to her friend.

Chloe seemed to straighten up more, speaking with true conviction. "Because we need her."

"Can't you see all she has done is tear us a part Chloe? The Bellas? Our friendship? She has done nothing but hurt us, Chloe."

Chloe just squared up more, taking on a more assured stance. "No, you have."

"What?" Aubrey seemed clearly taken a back.

"You heard me. You have. You-you do not see anything, but what you want it to be." Chloe's voice started off shaky, but grew stronger as she went on. "We are not the old Bellas. We never will be, thank god. But we have a real chance to be something so much better than a bunch of pretty faced stuck up girls that tear each other down. We don't need to be perfect. We… we just need to be ourselves." Chloe seemed to be talking more so to herself than to anyone else in that moment. Then she was catching Beca's eyes briefly before looking at Aubrey again. There was something in that look that Beca couldn't quite place. It had a hint of that look her grandpa used to give her, but there was something else there. An openness or vulnerability. Also like a promise to the younger Bella, but what for Beca wasn't sure. Then Chloe was saying her name, bring her back to the moment at hand. "Beca can help us do that."

Beca and the rest of the Bellas gasped when Chloe first started talking, frozen where they stood, Amy still filming everything. Beca, well all the Bellas really, could not believe Chloe was the same girl from earlier in the year that let Aubrey walk all over her. She was even more taken a back that Chloe was actually defending her, given how the redhead reacted at the semifinals. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have been surprised, given the voice mails left on her phone and text messages. Chloe did truly care and believed in her. The older girl was just proving it now in her actions and words. All Beca had to do was listen.

When Aubrey didn't say anything, just as shocked as the other Bellas, Chloe continued on with her original plan. She was taking out her phone and unlocking her screen, as she walked towards Beca. Chloe had a few of Beca's mixes on her phone.

Chloe showed the screen to her, asking softly, "Is it okay if I play one?"

Beca stuttered for a moment because there set as Chloe's wallpaper was the picture of Beca and her cousin from Thanksgiving break, just like the redhead said it would be. It gave more truth to what Chloe had been telling her all along. It restored her trust in the ginger just that little bit more, solidifying her coming back to the Bellas. Well, trying to rekindle her relationship with Chloe. Beca must have taken too long to answer because Chloe was addressing her again, more shy and hesitant than before.

"Becs…"

The pint sized brunette shook it off. "Oh… um-um yeah… sure." She rubbed at the back of her neck, briefly glancing at Chloe before taking in the ginger's wallpaper again.

Chloe must have noticed, blushing, immediately retracting her phone and playing the first track, ruffling her own hair as if she had to reset herself. It was the mix Beca was in the middle of making when she took the shower that led to their duet of _'Titanium'_ together. She had finally presented the song to the redhead a little bit after the whole non-date date with Jesse and Chloe at the pizzeria. How excited Chloe was to hear a brand new Beca Mitchell original came to mind. Thinking about it, it was one of the most genuine smiles Beca had ever seen her childhood friend wear since they were kids. It was so different from the one that Beca had once thought was reserved for her. If she thought about it more, there were other times that smile came about, but it was so rare and fleeting it was easy to forget. It was there at the activities fair when Beca finally gave the other girl her own sly smile. It was there when Chloe looked back over her shoulder before finally letting Beca get back to her shower after the duet. It was there the first night Chloe came to her room because she couldn't sleep and Beca didn't turn her away or ask any questions. She just let her inside and fall asleep in her arms. Beca had the strangest thought as she looked at the woman in front of her. What if that was Chloe's real smile.

Chloe was shifting back more into the more confident version of herself from before. Everyone listened to what she had to say, even Aubrey.

"This is what we should be performing. It is aca-mazing! We will totes win with this! With Beca."

Everyone seemed convinced, well minus Aubrey. They all seemed to sense it, turning to the blonde. After all it was her decision whether or not Beca would be let back on the team. In true Aubrey fashion, even though it was obvious she knew they needed Beca, she wasn't going to go down easily. A few minutes of groveling later, on Beca's part, everyone was on board. Then the leadership role was silently handed over to Beca, a few secrets were shared, Amy's real name, Aubrey's screwed up father, Cynthia Rose's gambling problem, something about Lily's twin they all wished to forget, and Chloe's nodes surgery. Really Beca wanted to know more about Chloe and her surgery, but it wasn't the time or place. She specifically wanted to know why Chloe didn't tell her, but then again they weren't exactly talking at the time. At least it explained why Chloe stopped texting her over break.

As for Beca, well she did something else. She dared call all of them her friends. Giving them far more power over her than they realized at the time. That wasn't all though. She continued. Beca further bared her soul, giving a true apology. She explained that she had been distracted by personal things. They had clouded her mind and that she was sorry she had let them. That over break she had realized they maybe weren't such a big deal. That she had been rash in her decisions. That now she knew what she wanted. The whole time Beca found herself locking eyes with Chloe, not able to look away even if she wanted to. It wasn't clear how the redhead across from her was interpreting her words. If they were being accepted or coming across correctly, but there was definitely fear in her childhood best friend's eyes. Along with a little shock. There was that ever present smile that Beca was almost positive was being forced for her and the other Bellas's sakes. As if by smiling everything would be okay. It would erase the other emotions. Beca didn't have time to ponder it, the group quickly moving from one confession to the next.

Then they found themselves in the same pool used for the riff off, only no one was there except them. Beca started off things simply, but was also smart about it, letting the two co-captains pick the songs they would be mixing. Still giving them their original responsibility and power. Beca really didn't care about what they were singing because Chloe was giving her that look that only her grandpa had ever given her. It felt a lot like coming home, surrounded by the strange group of girls that claimed her as one of them. For once in Beca's life she actually felt like she belonged and was worth something. The Bellas seemed to be having the same good vibes, perfectly harmonizing. It seemed they had found their sound. Then it was over and they were all surrounding Beca, giving her words of encouragement and slaps on the back. Except for Aubrey and Chloe who stay back. The redhead, shifting self-consciously in place, obviously not sure if things were okay between them and Aubrey not ready yet to admit she was wrong.

"Damn girl! You should have told us about this sooner." Cynthia Rose started off.

Then there was Stacie. "It certainly would have made you more attractive." She ended with a less than innocent wink.

"God! Don't give her a complex guys. The big BM is amazing, but don't forget who the supreme talent is." Amy added in, pushing her way to the center. They all just laughed at her. "What? It's true."

They all went off into the deeper end of the pool, arguing about how much truth was behind the Aussie's words. Then it was just Beca and Chloe… well, and Aubrey. Beca really only had eyes for Chloe though, the thought of reconciling at the forefront of her mind. The redhead was obviously nervous, playing with the fingers on one of her hands, twisting them in what had to be an uncomfortable angle. Her gaze kept faltering, catching Beca's eyes and then looking away. Beca took a step forward with the solo purpose of finally approaching the redhead, trying to catch her eyes as she approached her. She completely forgot about Aubrey standing right next to the object of her affections. The blonde made her presence known, clearing her throat.

Beca looked to her, almost jumping in surprise. Aubrey looked between the two girls with an under layer of contempt. Then she seemed to shift to something more relaxed, sighing.

"I owe you an apology. I should have never treated you the way I did." Aubrey looked away, just short of rolling her eyes as she looked back at Beca. "You have talent. We could use your mixes… and I guess you. This time with well-planned out routines. No improvising!" She looked sternly at the petite woman. Beca nodded solidly in response. "Then I guess this is yours." She handed the pitch pipe to Beca, but held on as Beca grabbed it. "Don't fuck up!" Then she shifted just a little closer, insuring Chloe wouldn't hear her. "If you hurt her, I hurt you." Beca's eyes went wide with concern. Aubrey seemed to survey the younger woman for a moment, her eyes ghosting over Beca's features as she let go of the pitch pipe. Then she was shrugging and walking away as she stated, clearly not impressed with what she saw, "I still do not see why Stacie likes you so much."

Then it was just Beca and Chloe. It took a little while for her to get over the shock at Aubrey's attempt of an apology. When she did, Beca found Chloe curiously looking at her. Like she couldn't believe that Beca was still there or maybe even real.

Before Beca could start speaking, Chloe shyly blurted out, "I'm surprised you came. I thought you would have blocked my number by now."

Beca responds, pushing back her hair and looking down before meeting Chloe's eyes. She moves a little closer as she talks. "I didn't. I was just- you know… ignoring them." Beca winced at her own words and the pain reflected back at her in Chloe's features before continuing on hopefully. "But I-I turned my phone on and there was-was one I, uh, couldn't ignore. Then I-I read all of them over Spring break." Chloe looked taken a back, clearly not expecting the response. Beca really couldn't blame her.

" _All_ of them?" Chloe's voice was just above a whisper.

Beca smiled, becoming even more confident. She took a step forward, Chloe gasped at the new proximity. "Everyone of them... and the voicemails."

The older Bella was clearly flustered, her skin flushing and eyes focused on Beca's lips as she opened and closed her mouth, nothing coming out. Now Beca understood why the redhead reacted the way she did the night of her love confession. She was overwhelmed, her mind going a mile a minute, surely several responses fighting to come out, but none strong enough to over throw the other. Beca just smiled fondly at the other woman. Instead of walking away, she stayed. Finding Chloe's reaction endearing, even cute. All the sudden she had this great urge to just kiss Chloe. She had been waiting so long too. Sure, they had kissed after regionals in the pool, but that was different. It was tainted with misconceptions. This would be a kiss with the full understanding of the meaning. Of the feelings held behind it. She softened, looking once at Chloe's lips and then back up at her, a soft smile following. It was there in the younger girl's eyes, all her walls down, how she truly felt. She tentatively reached out, placing a hand on Chloe's waist. Then Beca was leaning forward to close the gap when they were interrupted by Aubrey calling them over. Beca groaned, resting her forehead against the older girl's shoulder. Chloe just giggled at Beca's response. She gently pushed the younger girl back so she could cradle her jaw in her hands. Her thumbs reached out to stroke Beca's cheeks lovingly. The petite girl was like putty in her hands, easily pushed and prodded into whatever she wanted at the moment. Beca was willing to be sculpted. It was evident in her eyes, her want to be loved and accepted. It was all there for Chloe to see. The redhead seemed to know exactly what to do.

"How about I go see what Aubrey wants and then I'll be right back?"

Beca just nodded the best she could. Then Chloe was pressing a firm kiss to her lips. She quickly pulled back, leaving the pint sized Bella chasing for more, her eyes lidded, and heart a flutter. Chloe's cheeks were flushed, biting her bottom lip as she looked longing at the other girl's lips. "Okay, I'll just be a moment." Chloe said it as if she was trying to convince herself.

She pressed one more quick kiss to Beca's lips. Then she was gone, the biggest smile in place similar to the one that Beca had seen before at the activities fair, after their shower duet, and the first night Chloe showed up outside her door because she couldn't sleep. Beca was just left staring dopily after her. Amy took the moment to gallop up to the dazed girl.

"So if that was the reunion what are you going to do when she graduates? Full on pash and finally go to second base? I thought lesbians moved fast."

Beca was still in a daze, not quite believing Chloe had kissed her. "What?"

"I was asking what you had planned for big red's graduation night. Surely you have more planned than a quick peck."

The second time around Beca fully comprehended the words, well one word in particular, graduation. She had never really thought about the fact that Chloe _would_ be graduating. She was a senior after all. Beca didn't know what she thought about the subject. It just never occurred to her that they would only have a few months together and then the redhead would disappear from her life. Suddenly the idea of dating Chloe, being with her, seemed a lot more risky than before. She wasn't sure if it would be such a good idea. A series of panic attacks were the result of rejection after one kiss. What would happen after a full-fledged relationship? Sure, it wouldn't be the same. It would be a mutual separation, but it would feel the same. All the sudden being with Chloe, accepting her feelings, didn't feel like such a good idea. She could already feel herself withdrawing.

When Chloe did come right back it was with an Aubrey Posen trailing behind her. So instead of picking up where they left off, they were left talking strategy. Chloe was left to look apologetically at Beca as Aubrey went into full captain mode once again. In a way Beca was both relieved and disappointed. Disappointed because she really wanted Chloe's lips on her's and the ginger's body pressed into her. Then she was relieved because it would give her time to decide exactly what she wanted to do with Chloe and all the recent developments. She had been so gun ho before, but after what Amy said about Chloe and graduation, Beca's mind was spinning.

It did not help that Chloe seemed to be so cheerful. The older Bella was literally radiating happiness and excitement, stealing several glances of the brunette. Beca never noticed until that moment how upset Chloe must have been because her general state of bliss made her old smile she used for the last few months after Beca's love confession seem like an old rusted piece of silverware that had long lost its ability to shine. If Beca didn't know any better, she would have argued it was brighter even than all those smiles before all of this mess happened. Really that would be too ridiculous. Even by Beca's recently cheesy standards. Yet she found herself in awe of that smile. That she was the one to place it there. She felt so conflicted. Beca could either reject Chloe to save herself or risk having a minibreak down for a few months of bliss. As time passed, the first option was sounding better and better.

Really Beca didn't have to figure it out that night, Aubrey whisking Chloe away to talk shop. Chloe had been able to spare just enough time to give Beca a proper kiss before following Aubrey. The next few days were full of a whirlwind of tasks. First Beca had to come up with a new Aubrey approved set list, then choreography followed, and costumes. By the end of the week both Chloe and Beca were exhausted. That was how they found themselves in Chloe's room, sprawled out on her bed, going over things for the finals. The whole time Beca couldn't pull her eyes away from her friend. They were finally alone, free of Aubrey. There was still a growing tension between. A push and pull. A need for contact.

She was both afraid and excited because surely this would be the perfect time for Chloe to bring up the possibility of their relationship. But it was never brought up. They just kept discussing things. Well Chloe was doing most of the talking. Something was really starting to bother her. The ginger kept massaging her throat. The action made Beca's mind spark again with questions about Chloe's surgery and what exactly was done. She had so many questions. The main one being why Chloe didn't tell her about it. Given they weren't on the best of terms, but Beca still would have wanted to know and be there for her. At the moment what was concerning Beca more was the possibility that the surgery left Chloe in more pain than she was before.

The question of Chloe's surgery had been bothering her for a while. She wanted to know all the details that she would have been privy to if she was there. So when Chloe absently touched her throat for the umpteenth time, massaging it, after talking for a while, Beca couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it her finger tips were gently coasting over the soft smooth skin that Chloe had just been massaging. The brunette looked intently at her fingers pressing lightly into such a sensitive area. Then eyes big and full of honest concern looked up to catch Chloe's.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Chloe smiled fondly at the girl. "I just get a little raspy feeling."

"Oh."

Beca went to retract her hand, but before she fully does, Chloe grabs it, moving it just the slightest bit to the side, leaving her hand on top of Beca's hand. Beca really has no idea what compels her to, but then she was placing a feather light kiss to Chloe's neck. Just where her hand used to be. Chloe reacted with a small intake of breath. Beca leaned back to apologize, but when she did they were so close and Chloe was looking at her in that way Beca hadn't fully figured out the meaning of yet. Their eyes went back and forth, taking in the other's facial expressions as if trying to decipher something. Then Chloe was pulling at Beca's body until the younger girl basically fell into her lap, as she connected their lips. Afterwards, Beca had a pretty good idea what that look meant because Chloe's kisses were hungry and needy. Full of a lot of pent up feelings and elation. She could feel just a hint of a smile on the other girl's lips as they melded with hers. Beca was quick to reciprocate, her hands sliding up the length of the ginger's windpipe and into her hair. Pulling Chloe impossibly closer. The way Chloe was pressing into and pulling at her in just the right way had Beca's mind reeling and body ablaze.

Then a pair of tan hands were anxiously playing with the hem of Beca's shirt, only her fingers tips bold enough to plunge under the fabric. They grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her sides, causing Beca to arch and let out a short gasp. The action separated their lips. Of course that was the moment Beca's mind decided to start working again. Bringing up the pros and cons of their possible romantic relationship. Of course the biggest con was Chloe graduating. Instead of her body agreeing with Chloe's next thought of action, Beca turned as Chloe leaned in for more.

Beca completely stops whatever they were doing was leading to. "Wait… Chlo." She sighs. "I-I can't do this."

"Why not? You know how I feel and I know how you feel."

"Yeeah, but you're graduating Chloe." She reached up and stroked Chloe's cheek, turning back towards her, the other girl leaning into Beca's touch. "All of this would mean nothing."

Chloe's face falls desperate, searching for something, anything to cling to. "Why can't you just treat me like one of the other girls you spend the night with?"

Beca looks down at her lap, her hand playing with Chloe's fingers. Her voice soft and vulnerable. "Then none of it would matter."

The desperation rises in Chloe's voice. "If it doesn't matter then who cares? We can have one night together."

She goes to pull Beca in, but Beca resists. "Cause that's the problem. It matters to me. You are so much more than just a lust filled night to loose myself in. I want you, all of you and I want to be fully present. I-I can't breakdown again like before."

Chloe sat there, tears on the edge trying to force a smile, but failing. One by one they started to drop. "I-I don't know if I can be that Becs. I've never-No ones ever wanted more."

She collapsed in Beca's arms sobbing. Beca just wraps her arms around Chloe and holds her tight. The brunette kisses the top of her head. "It's okay. I'll still be here just… not in that way."

Chloe just gripped more frantically at Beca's shirt, wrapping herself around the younger girl like a baby koala bear. As she held the other woman tight to her chest, her own body began to quake with the start of tears. Beca wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. Chloe was everything she wanted and they could be together, but it would be so brief. It would be like a second in a world of endless time. She already felt so hollow and the grips of anxiety at the edges of her heart at the prospect of Chloe actually leaving. Beca knew Chloe wasn't actually leaving her, but moving on. She knew there was a difference. It didn't make it any better. Any less painful. No matter how much she wanted to live in that second, Beca knew it would hurt less to just let things stay as they were. It would make Chloe's final departure less painful. At least she hoped it would.

Beca sat there for the longest time, pretending she wasn't crying herself as she tried to sooth Chloe. It already hurt, the thought of leaving the other girl just for a second. So when Chloe asked her to stay she did. They separated for all of five minutes to change into clothes that were more comfortable to sleep in. Then they were both in bed. When Chloe wiggled into her arms, she didn't hesitate before pulling her in closer. Beca found herself clinging more tightly to Chloe than the other girl was to her. It was hard to decide who was comforting who after a while. Then she was nuzzling her nose into Chloe's hair, letting the smell that was so Chloe roll over her. She soaked up every little nuance that made Chloe _Chloe_ through her pores. Being that close, that encompassed by Chloe, let Beca forget about the finite time for the time being. All the pain went away. She thought maybe she had made the wrong decision. Maybe even the smallest amount of time with Chloe would be worth it. She couldn't push away the thought that she had fucked up again.

+/+/+

 _ **A/N:**_ _The next chapter is, roughly, only a third of the way complete. I have some school stuff and family stuff I have to take care of. So please be patient. I am going to try and post something next week, but I might be a little late. I am not giving up on this fic. I am just getting a tad busy. Oh! And "pash" is an Australian term for making out._


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you for all of your patients! I am sorry I couldn't post sooner. I saw the fall out with 'The 100' on tumblr. Although I don't watch the show I have read the fic and followed the tags. It was a really shitty ending to a great character. I wish I could have posted Thursday. Maybe it would have helped. Given that, I have in no way doctored this chapter due to the show. The words that follow are what was originally planned. The song for this chapter is as follows:_

 _You Keep Coming Up by Stars_

 _I hope you like it and the latest chapter! I hope the extra-long chapter makes up for my late post. I am going to try and respond to some guest reviews below. Hope you enjoy!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(Only good things to say): Thank you so much! I'm glad Chloe's perspective shone through so well. I contemplated a lot over that dialogue, which words were right. You are pretty spot on with you reasoning/ thoughts. I am so incredibly glad to hear that! :)_

 _Awesome_ _: All very true! It would have been a sour point if never brought up. No, you are on the right track. No worries! I actually really like the idea of Jesse and Bologna Barb. I feel like some of her bitchiness could be explained away by how the Bellas treated her when she tried to join. It seemed like she tried out for the Bellas and was probably made fun of. It really wouldn't be surprising given how the old Bellas captain treated Chloe. Thank you for your support and kind words!_

 _Mia_ _: Well that's fair… I tried to warn you all there would be a small hiccup._

 _Guest_ _(screaming at your iPad): Lol! Your review makes my day. Thank you so much!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 25

(Stars: You Keep Coming Up)

The days following Beca's decision on her relationship with Chloe could be described in one word, awkward. They still spent time together like before Beca had confessed her feelings, but it felt strained. Chloe would be visibly buzzing with excitement, her whole face lighting up, when Beca would appear only to have it droop soon after. Chloe's arms reaching out to hug Beca like she usually would, only to retract them and instead hug herself, probably reasoning that pulling the younger Bella to her maybe wasn't the best idea when trying to maintain platonic feelings for your friend you desperately wanted to kiss. Then the bubbly ginger was left cringing, a big plastic smile in place to hide it. The same thing happened when Chloe went to grab Beca's hand or cuddle into her side. It just brought more attention to the fact that they craved that contact, missed it even. With each incident Beca regretted more and more that she told Chloe no. That genuine smile nowhere to be found. With it came an immense amount of guilt and longing because she was hurting the one person she strived to protect and take care off. That hurt more than thinking Chloe had rejected her. After all she was punishing both of them for feelings they couldn't control.

It was the guilt that convinced Beca to go shopping with Chloe for a graduation dress the redhead could wear under her cap and gown. At least that was what Beca was going with. It definitely had nothing to do with a pout that had morphed into a lip bite, an action done in hopes of hiding a smile. All performed by the one and only Chloe Beale. No, that would be ridiculous. Really it wasn't that bad. If anything it was a combination of torture and a perfect day. Most of her time was spent pretending to be disaffected and put off as she made snarky comments about the impracticality of women's fashion as she flipped through the clothes racks. It was all worth it for the prods to her side and hidden giggles Chloe let out. The rest of the time Beca spent zipping up dresses for Chloe and then letting her know on what end of the scale of beautiful each one fell. There was a lot of blushing and awkward shifting as Beca was forced to trail her fingers up and down the bare skin of Chloe's back, ignoring the small gasps and shivers Chloe let out in response. It was a little off putting too that Chloe seemed to look amazing in everything.

Before long Chloe started making suggestions about items of clothing Beca should try on. Really she shouldn't have been all that surprised because Chloe had been tugging at her flannel all day, with increasing frequency. Beca found it to be extremely cute and it made her feel wanted. Which was basically translating to her turning into mush. With each store the space between them seemed to shrink as the flirty conversation increased. Really it had been increasing as each day passed. When physical contact was taken out of the equation it was all that they had left. The Bellas had been giving them plenty of grief about it. Especially because most of Beca's comebacks came out as jumbled stuttered messes. At the last store they planned on going into, Chloe finally convinced Beca to try something on.

Beca comes out in a cute floral summer dress huffing. She looks good, the perfect combination of modesty and skin on display. Synched at the right place to show off her tiny waist. Beca actually likes the way she looks, but would never admit it. Chloe seems to have a similar opinion, her mouth dropping for a moment before catching herself. She takes another moment to respond.

"Oh, wow… Beca you look simply beautiful! You should def get it."

Beca swatted the compliment away the best she could, surprisingly able to clamp down any blushing. She can't seem to hide the pleased smile that plays across her lips, not even when she briefly looks down at her feet. She half-heartedly scoffed.

"Chloe it's really not me. Besides, when would I wear it?"

Chloe bit her lip, a flirty smile in place, as she sauntered forward, letting her eyes run up and down Beca's body. "I wouldn't be opposed to little old you meeting me at the end of a stage with my diploma in hand in this dress." She pulled at the hem of the dress, her eyes wondering again before taking in Beca's eyes. "It would certainly make the journey worth it." Her voice dropped to a dangerous octave.

Beca flushed lightly at the admittance before subconsciously licking her lips as her eyes took in every inch of Chloe's face, stopping at her lips. "I don't think I could ever be persuaded."

The older Bella paused, seeming to calculate her next move. After all they both had a silent agreement. They would be there for each other, but never make it harder for the other to let go. The problem was they were both in to deep. They had been for a while and just being around each other every day made it harder. So Chloe just said, _'fuck it!'_ to herself. Wrapping her arms slowly around Beca's neck, being sure to graze as much skin as possible. Her voice trailed off as she challenged, "Really…" She quirked an eyebrow before taking in the lips of the girl before her, melding her own with them. Beca was quick to reciprocate, her hands going to the older girl's hips, gripping at them before pulling her close. Her hands slipping into the back pockets of Chloe's jeans. Chloe's hands dipping down to trace over the expanse of exposed skin at Beca's back, enjoying the flex and pull of the petite girl's shoulder blades. They quickly deepen it, weeks of want and need pouring through each working of their lips. Their own bodies were on slaughtered with little sparks followed by wave after wave of warmth that flowed into their cores.

When they finally had to break for air, both panting, Chloe went in for more, while Beca moved back.

"We can't. It's too much." There was a sad longing tone to Beca's voice. A desperation.

Chloe took a small step back. It was clear she knew she went too far, guilt etched into her face. "I'm sorry."

Beca looked away, sighing, before looking back at Chloe. "It's okay… It's just-it's…".

"I know. You don't have to say it…" Chloe cut in, clearly as upset about the whole thing as Beca.

Beca stepped away from Chloe's embrace, looking at herself in the mirror. She really contemplated her reflection, the gears in her mind spinning. An easy smirk came back. The older woman immediately felt at ease, knowing the day would go back to their normal easy banter.

"Sooooo, would this be more of a heels type dress? Or can I still get away with converse?"

Chloe laughed at the remark, her face briefly scrunched up in false contemplation. "Converse would totes work."

Beca caught the other girl's eyes in the mirror. "You really like it?"

Chloe slid her eyes up the back of the dress, biting her bottom lip, taking in all the deliciously exposed skin, before meeting the other Bella's eyes again. "Totes!" The usual beaming smile was in place.

Beca looked at herself once more before exhaling exasperatedly. Then she turned back towards Chloe. She walked straight towards the other girl, who was clearly confused about what was taking place, but at the same time amused. Beca paused in front of her friend, pushing herself up onto her toes to press a long chaste kiss to her lips. She broke it just as a surprised Chloe began to reciprocate, immediately finding her eyes so she could tell her, "Never say I didn't get you anything."

Then Beca was off to the changing rooms to put her usual jeans and plaid shirt back on. Chloe wasn't fully pulled from her dazed shock until sometime after they exited the store. With Beca's newly purchased dress swinging between them in a ribbon handled brown bag. Chloe was all smiles the rest of the day.

Really, after those two kisses, the flood gates seemed to open. Beca, the one to originally protest, slipped more times than her childhood friend did.

The next time it happens, Chloe was talking about something to do with her Russian literal class. If Beca really thought about it she would vaguely remember her bubbly counterpart going on and on about someone named 'Anna Karenina'. How it was the epinine of old timey loveless marriages. "Oh my god! Becs," she grabbed onto Beca's one arm squeezing it in her excitement. "Did you see the movie? It was totes aca-tastic! With the costumes and Kiera Knightly and-"

That was the last thing Beca remembered Chloe saying. Even that she wasn't sure was accurate because Chloe was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, but one of those light summer dresses that seemed to dance around the wearers legs in the wind. With each breeze it perfectly outlined the older Bella's curves. To say that years of cardio and Aubrey Posen designed workouts had not cut a magnificent figure, would be a crime against humanity. If all of that wasn't enough, the dress in question was blue. Not just any blue, but the perfect shade that made Chloe's eyes pop and sparkle. Beca was utterly transfixed with her friend. Chloe's skin and hair set a glow in the daylight streaming just so.

Before long, Chloe's words run into a jumbled mess. All Beca seems to understand is the curves hinted at under that blue dress and pink lips that could be put to a far better use. Chloe doesn't seem to notice the affect she was having on the pint sized brunette, excitedly chatting away about plot and scenery. All the while Beca had a growing need, want really, to push Chloe up against a wall and kiss her senseless. So that is exactly what she does.

One second Chloe was launching into a full assessment of Kiera Knigtley's acting prowess and the next Beca was stopping them dead in their tracks, looking around briefly. All Chloe had time to utter was a, "Becs, are you okay?" Before being grabbed by the hand and tugged off the main path towards a conveniently located bricked building. Really Beca was walking with such purpose even Aubrey wouldn't have questioned the younger girl's actions or request an explanation. Chloe didn't have to wait that long for one, almost instantly turned around and pushed up against one wall of the building. Beca followed, pinning Chloe's back to the wall as she connected her lips with Chloe's. Then her hands found purchase on Chloe's hips, gripping lightly, taking in the curves that had been teasing her all morning now under her fingertips.

It takes a moment for Chloe to react and another one after that of uncertainty over whether or not Beca was going to pull back early before she fully loses herself. Then tan hands were laced behind Beca's neck as the hips in Beca's hands canted forward ever so slightly until they brushed Beca's front. Their mouths easily found a rhythm, slipping between and nipping at the others lips before tongues dared to dip in. Then there was a massaging of tongues as Beca's hands slipped further down Chloe's waist. When her hands reached down to palm Chloe's ass, the taller girl tightened her grip on Beca, pulling their bodies closer as she moaned into the brunette's mouth. Beca felt the utterance vibrate through her whole being, settling in her core. Then her hands were moving even further down, pulling at the backs of Chloe's thighs. The other girl knew exactly what she wanted, hopping up and wrapping her legs around Beca's waist, grinding into her front as she settled against her. Then it was Beca's turn to moan, the motion shifting her pants just so that the seam of her pints brushed up against her clit. Beca found herself bucking into the other girl.

Their kisses became hungrier as Beca's hands settled back on Chloe's ass to support her. Chloe kept arching into her, fully pressing her breasts into Beca. Making the tiny brunette practically crazy with want. When they finally needed to come up for air, no longer able to survive on air from in between quick kisses, Beca realized what position they were in. Somewhere along the way, Beca's hands had slipped under Chloe's dress. She wasn't just palming Chloe's ass. No, she was palming Chloe's ass with only a pair of underwear between her hands and bare skin. With that she realized just how much of Chloe's lower half was on display, how heavy their breathing was, and just how public of a venue she had chosen to practically dry hump Chloe against a wall was.

Instantly her cheeks colored with embarrassment as she slowly slid Chloe down from the position around her waist. Then she helped Chloe smooth out her dress as she tried to stutter out an apology.

"I-I'm like-like really sorry. I just- I don't know, um, what happened. You are just-you know with those eyes and the uh sun and everything. I shouldn't have-you know- when you were, um, talking and stuff. And-"

As Beca rambled, she stared at her feet shifting hoping Chloe wasn't completely turned off. She must take pity on her because Chloe kisses her again. It shuts Beca up for a moment, but then she goes right back to rambling again. So Chloe's gently cups her jaw and kisses Beca more soundly. That seems to do the trick because Beca was able to finally stop herself from rambling. Then Chloe was catching her eyes as tan hands stroke her jawline and massage at the base of her head.

"Now breathe Becs." Once Beca was calm again Chloe continued speaking. "It's totes okay." Chloe had the slightest hint of mischief in her eyes as she tacked on, "Actually a lot better than okay."

Before Beca had time to process the words, Chloe was pressing a soft kiss to her lips, nothing but fondness shining through as she pulled back. Then Chloe was interlacing their hands and tugging Beca along after her towards their original destination. After the first few minutes of Beca walking around as a living breathing pile of mush, she couldn't help but think it felt so right. Her hand perfectly fitting in Chloe's.

Slowly Chloe started dishing out hugs again and cuddling into Beca's side. Not as much as she used to, but when her body literally looked like it couldn't contain its self, buzzing with want and anticipation. It was one of those days when they found themselves melding their lips together again.

Chloe had been pretty good all day, keeping at least a few inches between them the whole day, but somewhere around noon, she started slowly creeping closer and closer. Then she was pulling at Beca's shirt whenever she was trying to get her attention. Really she didn't have to because she was all Beca seemed to look at all day. Which was making learning the new choreography _really_ hard. Somehow Chloe roped the tiny brunette into helping her study for a test in a beginner's chemistry class. They chose Beca's dorm room as the perfect place to study, still naively trying to convince themselves that they were just friends that occasional made out… and felt each other up. Really nothing strange there. At least that was what Beca would have said if asked. They were just being friendly towards each other. _Really_ friendly!

So that was where they were, in Beca's dorm room, settled on her bed. Beca sat cross legged, her back against her headboard, as she read off questions from a set of notecards the redhead had made. The redhead in question was laid out on her side, head propped up in one hand, facing Beca with a light smile in place. Beca really had no idea why Chloe felt the need to be quizzed because she had answered all of the questions Beca read off correct. They were more than halfway through the stack, pass all of the more difficult questions about systems. She really thought they could stop and maybe go over some of the conversion questions that Chloe seemed to have a little more trouble with, but still got right. Normally she would have told the other girl as much, but Chloe had been slowly creeping closer and closer with each correct answer in her excitement. They were roughly five questions away from Chloe being close enough to shift into Beca's side. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about it or looking forward to it, but their last make out session against that brick wall had been replying on a loop for days in her head. She really wanted to feel Chloe's firm yet soft curves pressed into her as her hands freely roamed. That confident little smile that kept flitting across Chloe's lips wasn't really helping because Beca had a serious thing for confident, authoritative, or, even, angry Chloe. She didn't know what it was, but it drove the smaller Bella absolutely crazy. She could already feel her body reacting with each fleeting smile.

Beca tried to ignore the growing heat in her southern regions, pushing her hair back and focusing on the next card. "What-what is the term for a negatively charged atom or ion?"

Beca doesn't really know what happened, but one moment she was holding a packet of notecards, looking at another card having to do with polarity and the next moment the cards were pushed out of her hands and she was looking at Chloe. Chloe who was looking at her with blown wide bright blue eyes searching Beca's, as she bit her lip self-consciously, straddling the brunette's lap. Something in Beca's expression must have indicated that she was okay with what was happening because then Chloe was shifting forward to connect their lips. Beca just went with it, letting her hands splay across Chloe's backside, a part of Chloe she was becoming very familiar with. Chloe's hands took up their place in Beca's hair, tugging ever so slightly, causing Beca to gasp. That was all Chloe needed to slip her tongue into Beca's mouth, exploring every inch. Beca gripped at Chloe's backside before moving her hands up and under Chloe's shirt taking in all the deliciously smooth tan skin there. With the contact, Chloe arched into Beca, grinding down into her lap. The action surprised the younger girl, causing her to pull back as she let out an appreciative sound. Chloe, Beca's lips too far to reconnect, moved to the other girl's neck, pulling the skin into her mouth in between kisses as she went from Beca's jaw to the base of her neck. Then Beca's eye were closing in pleasure as her head lawled back to help Chloe's attack on her neck. A string of incomprehensible words fell from her mouth as Chloe pushed her further into the bed, her hands in the short time somehow moved from her hair to her sides. Chloe trailed them up and down just short of touching Beca's chest. Beca actually really wished she'd just touch her there, the anticipation too much for her small body to contain, arching further into those hands.

Beca was trying to communicate as much around her ragged breathing, her eyes fluttering open, trying to focus. That's when her dorm room door flung open revealing Kimmy Jin. Beca immediately pushed Chloe back off of her and onto the bed, her face burning scarlet red. Chloe at first seemed to be utterly confused about her new position on her back, no Beca insight, but was quickly clued in as a frowning Kimmy Jin slammed their door shut. Beca tried to sell the whole studying thing, even with the notecards strewn across the room. Somehow she managed to even get out a chemistry related question, although a little jumbled.

"Why-why is, uh, uh, water considered a, um, charged particle?"

Somehow, miraculously, Chloe was able to answer as she sat up and straightened out her disheveled appearance, as if nothing happened. "Because the oxygen has a partial negative charge and the hydrogen has a partial positive charge due to their polar covalent bonds."

They continued in that fashion, Beca picking up random cards from the floor that had chemistry related questions on them for Chloe to answer. They spent the rest of the time sitting on opposite sides of the bed cross legged facing each other. For some reason Kimmy Jin stayed for an hour instead of the five minutes she usually did when she came back to the room to find Beca and one of the Bellas in their room. Maybe she was afraid they were going to defile her half of the room or something. Really Beca had no idea. She spent the whole time mumbling under her breath as she worked on a paper for one of her classes. Based on the few words Beca caught, she had no idea if her roommate was more upset at Chloe being in the room or the notecards that had been found strewn across the room upon her entry.

Finally she left. Beca let out a sigh of relief as her whole body dropped, all the tension leaving her muscles. Then she looked at Chloe with true concern. "Do you think she noticed anything?"

Chloe smiled cheekily at her as she plopped down on one side of Beca. "Oh! She totes did."

"Really?" Beca's face contorted more, feeling frazzled. She didn't know why. It was not like she was a prude or anything. She just didn't want her roommate walking in on such an intimate scene. Especially not when she wasn't even sure what to define Chloe and her relationship as.

"Well, if she missed how we were positioned before she walked in then the hickies on your neck would be a dead giveaway." Chloe reached out, stroking the marks on Beca's neck fondly, pride shining in her eyes.

Beca frantically searched for her phone, opening her camera, and putting it on selfie mode. There sure enough was a string of roughly ten hickies littered across one side of her neck, extending from her jaw to her collarbone. Chloe stroking over them wasn't making them disappear. Beca sighed dramatically. "Shit!"

Chloe's smile fell for a second before a less than sincere one took the place of the other one. Her hand stilled where it hand been examining each mark. "What's wrong?" Her voice was small.

Beca instantly felt guilty. She wasn't upset with Chloe or what they had done. She actually wouldn't mind continuing. No, something else was bothering her. "What are the Bellas going to say?"

Her response restored Chloe's previous genuine smile, and the hand moved down from her neck to clasped Beca's hand in her own. She rested her chin half on Beca's shoulder. "You could always just tell them you met someone?"

"They wouldn't believe me. They'd-they'd know it was you."

Chloe's voice turned vulnerable and went to barely a whisper. "Would that be so bad?"

"No." Beca answered instantly in the same volume. "It's just…" Beca sighed. "We planned not to, _you know_."

"Well," Chloe pushed the hair that fell in Beca's eyes back behind her ears. "We could always redefine what _you know_ is. Just feel things out?"

That actually didn't sound so bad. She could deal with that, being something to Chloe, but not necessarily Chloe's, even if she knew that they basically would be dating without the label. "Okay," was her final answer.

Chloe just pressed a quick kiss to Beca's neck before curling into her side. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder, nuzzling into the material of Beca's shirt, and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's closest arm. There was a moment or two taken for both of them to get comfortable and settled into their new roles.

Chloe was the first to break the silence with a genuine smile. "Ask me about isotopes."

Beca just smiled, picking up the note cards again, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Chloe's head. "What do you know about isotopes?"

She couldn't help the smile that continued to blossom on her lips as Chloe animatedly talked about the concept. After that everything went back to normal, only with a few added kisses. For the time being, Beca could forget about the inevitability of Chloe's graduation. She could just be happy with the girl she had first fallen in love with when she was twelve.

Beca wasn't wrong about the Bellas. They had a field day with Beca's new addition at the next Bellas's practice. The first to speak was of course Amy.

"Looks like you tongued a numbat."

Before Beca could so much as glare at the Aussie, Stacie was jumping in with a smirk. "More like one of those red coated bears."

Cynthia Rose was looking at her all dreamily, it was freaking Beca out. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Beca just stared at them each in turn rolling her eyes, as her cheeks slowly heated up, trying to shrug off the inquiry. She was so busy rolling her eyes at them, she didn't even notice Lily sneaking up behind her to get a better look at the bruise marks on her neck. That was until she felt someone lick her neck and the quiet utterance of, "Strawberries."

Then Beca was jumping away, exclaiming, "What the fuck, dude!"

Lily just walked towards the others, rolling her tongue around in her mouth, as if nothing happened. Then she whispered something in Stacie's ear that made the leggy brunette both cringe and her face light up with excitement. Beca tried once more to get an explanation from them all. "What the hell was that?"

Before anyone could answer, Chloe and Aubrey came into the gym. They both went straight to the group surrounding Beca. Chloe made a beeline for Beca specifically, hugging the younger girl from behind. Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the interaction, ignoring her friend's overly excited state and Beca's grumpy disposition. Instead she focused on the other four girls that were beaming as if they had just perfected the prank of the century or seen the cutest thing to ever exist. It was hard to tell.

"What's going on? Why aren't you all seated?"

"Well it looks like Beca's neck had an accident with a door." Amy blurted out first. Stacie nudged the Aussie. "What? That's what they always say right? Unexplained bruise, they always say they collided with a door. Personally I always say I got into a fight with a dingo, but where are you going to find one of those around here, right?" Everyone just stared at her. "What it's true!" Amy seemed seriously miffed that no one seemed to know what a dingo's natural habit was, none the less what one was.

When Aubrey was still staring at them looking for an explanation, Cynthia Rose practically cooed out a response as she took in the redhead wrapped around Beca, her head comfortably nestled on the shorter girl's shoulder. "She got bit by the looove buuug."

Finally what everyone was saying seemed to click in their captain's head and she finally fully took in her friend and the annoyed brunette she was wrapped around. The annoyed brunette that had a serious string of hickies on her neck. Chloe's current position, her mouth perfectly level with the string of bruises, clearly painted what most likely happened. Then Aubrey looked seriously horrified at the pair. It really wasn't so much the pair as it was the obvious display of their affections and the imagines of the two possibly consummating whatever it was they were.

"Oh. My. God! Have you never heard of a scarf or cover-up?" Beca just stared at her wide eyed and lost. Then Aubrey was stalking off, mumbling something about 'not knowing why I even try' and 'that's who she's attracted to, that' and 'has she never heard of professionalism or propriety'.

Beca was too busy being preened over by an only half truly concerned Chloe to really take note of the blonde's ramblings. Chloe was lifting up her chin to look at the bruises, asking if she was okay and how she got them. Beca lightly swatted her hand away saying she knew perfectly well how she got them. All the other Bellas just stood around watching the pair like it was feeding time at the zoo and all the animals in hiding were coming out. No one moved until Aubrey finally clapped her hands loudly, drawing their attention. Then they instantly filed into their seats as they had post Beca's love confession.

Unlike previous post confession practices Beca was actually meeting Chloe's eyes when she felt her looking at her. It was a lot easier to look at her too when she was sitting next to Aubrey at the front of the room. Which was really distracting because each look lead to a wink or flirtatious smile on Chloe's part. Beca tried to act disaffected, but it was _really_ hard. More times than not she found herself loosing step or not hearing Aubrey when she was talking to her. Then Aubrey just wound up yelling at her and mumbling something about her incompetence. That was usually when Beca would tune her out again, which just started the insults up all over again.

When it finally came time to run up and down the bleachers, Beca found herself running next to Chloe instead of behind her. Given she didn't get to stare at Chloe's ass most of practice, but she did get to almost hold her hand as they ran. Chloe's hand almost constantly brushing hers, which was kind of nice. Besides that, Beca tried to keep it professional, but Chloe insisted that Beca be her volunteer for every new dance move for their new choreography. After all, Beca was an honorary co-captain and captains lead by example. At least that was what Chloe told her when she protested. Really Beca had only seen the dance routines once or twice, each time performed by a spandex clad Chloe. So although she knew and had seen them, she didn't actually _know_ them. Naturally, Chloe saw it as a teaching moment, pressing herself into her back to guide her through it.

All the Bellas had little side comments to add to each new dance move and shifting of their bodies together because Beca's face really wasn't red enough. When they weren't making comments they were fluttering their eyelashes at her, drawing hearts in the air, or just looking at Beca with really big really disturbing smiles. She doesn't know if it is the Bellas or Chloe, but halfway through practice her chair goes missing. Then Chloe was volunteering her lap as a replacement chair. Even though Beca really doesn't mind, she protests profusely as the Bellas make catcalls and finally settles in Chloe's lap with a sever pout, arms crossed over her chest in indignation. Chloe either doesn't notice or pretends not to, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist to keep her in place. It becomes a tradition of sorts in practices that follow, her chair mysteriously disappearing only to reappear again later. Really Beca knows she has to be the biggest sap because all it takes is a kiss on the cheek from Chloe to make her pout go away. Something the Bellas take quick note of and then use against the tiny brunette, resulting in several cheek kisses divvied out each practice. She can't really complain.

Finally it was over. Aubrey didn't bother staying, put off by the open public displays of affection between the hobbit and her best friend, her words. All the other Bellas left with one more comment each on Chloe and Beca's sudden closeness. Beca just concentrated on getting all of her stuff together so she could retreat back into her room until her badass reputation would be restored. That or until Aubrey or Chloe dragged her out of her room, but she had a feeling she could probably convince Chloe to stay and cocoon herself in Beca's bedding with her. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Well after a shower because she could really use one. Chloe had other plans though.

The older girl pulled her off to an open expanse of the gym floor, completely taking Beca by surprise. "Woah! What are you doing?"

"We're going to stretch."

Beca's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Whyyy? We never stretch."

Chloe slowly approached her smiling fondly at Beca. "Maybe you don't, but I do. Besides, you look tense." She bopped Beca on the nose.

Her nose twitched in response and then she was whining like a child. "Do I have to?"

"It will totes be good for you! Especially after all that dancing."

They had a mini stare off, but Beca quickly caved when met with the start of a small pout on the other girl's lips. She sighed, "Fine, what do I have to do?"

Chloe eagerly bounced over into Beca's space. Then her arms where gently pushing the younger girl's arms into some basic stretches before doing them herself. It was nice, intimate even. Beca found a small smile blossoming on her lips as each second passed. For once it was just her and Chloe with no distractions. Just enjoying each other's company. Beca actually was feeling pretty rested. Then Chloe decided to throw in some yoga poses and Beca really wasn't all that flexible. When she was told to go into downward dog, once she clarified it wasn't a sex thing, she was whining once again at the prospect of almost touching her toes.

"I don't bend that way."

Chloe was there to coax her along, tan hands placed on her hips to help support her. "But you're totes a natural Becs."

"You're lying!" Chloe's hands began to massage the muscles at the base of her back. Beca practically melted because the ginger's hands were pure magic, easily working out all the kinks.

Chloe didn't pay the comment much mind, easily combating it away. "I never lie."

"Yeah and I'm the one who spit on the kid down the street and said it was a raindrop."

"That was one time! And I can't believe you remember that." Chloe stated as she helped Beca back into a standing position.

"How could I not remember. He spit on me first. Dude and when he found out you looked so adorable."

Even though she wasn't looking at Chloe, Beca could tell that she was smiling. Then she was pulled from her thoughts with the next utterance. "Move back into me."

"What?" Her eyes went wide.

"I said move back into me."

Beca finally turned to look at the other girl. "What are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me?" Really Beca knew she should say no because there was that glint of mischief, but she just nodded in the affirmative instead. Then Chloe made her turn around and she pressed herself into Beca's back, her hands coming to rest on Beca's hips. At first Beca was wondering if it was just a ploy to feel her up, but then Chloe was leaning them both back, stretching out Beca's ab muscles. The tiny brunette let out an appreciative sigh with the stretch.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

No reason came to mind for why she shouldn't. So she did as she was told. At first she thought Chloe was going to kiss her, but no. Instead she pulled Beca into her body as if she was going to hug her and she did, but it was different. Once they were settled properly, Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's spine. She told her to take a deep breath and to let it go. On the exhale, Chloe tightened her grip, cracking the vertebrate of Beca's spine. Even with the loud noise that was emanated, it felt amazing. Then tan hands worked up and down her back, working out any knots she came across. Beca just sunk further into Chloe's body, taking in that oh so familiar sent as she nuzzled into her. Then it was over and warm air was ghosting over her ear as a soft voice told her to lay down on her back.

At that point Beca was so blissed out she just did as she was told. That was until Chloe took her leg in her hands and leaned into it, hovering over Beca as she stretched out the younger girl's hamstring and calf.

"Oooow! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Chloe just smiled at her, easing up a bit. "That just means it's working."

Half of Beca believed her and the other half was wondering if it was an actual stretch because when they switched she had this intense urge to just kiss Chloe as she hovered over bright blue eyes. Chloe was flexible enough that it almost seemed doable. The older girl must have caught her staring in the, _'I really want to kiss you right now_ ' way because Chloe cocked a knowing eyebrow at her, as if challenging her.

After that the stretches became more and more ridiculous until Beca was sure Chloe was just making them up. As they finished up, balancing on one leg as they pulled the heel of their one foot towards their behinds. Not long after they started the stretch, Beca was tipping over into Chloe before she could stop herself. They both landed on the floor, Chloe half catching her, Chloe beneath her. Once they moved around a bit they realized their positions.

Chloe adorably shy for once, let out a soft, "Hey."

Beca echoed the word back. Chloe bit her lip as she looked up at her and Beca had the intense urge to kiss her again so she did. It was like the night before only Beca was on top. She pinned Chloe's hands above her head. She took a second to fully take in the woman before her. Chloe looked breath taking, her hair splayed out around her head and face a glow with true happiness.

"You are _so_ beautiful, Chloe."

Before Chloe could protest or turn it back on her, Beca connected their lips. It was slower, more drawn out than the previous day. Maybe it was because they knew they could do it again now without any consequences. Beca wasn't sure. Somehow their slow pace was more of a turn on than their faster one from the night before. When they separated for air Beca released Chloe's arms. Instead of her hands running up Beca's sides, they went to her jaw where they softly caressed her jawline before slipping into Beca's hair. Right before Chloe reconnected their lips, there was something in the way she looked at Beca. It was more than just fondness. It went beyond that. Chloe seemed to be trying to communicate something even though the words wouldn't come, but what that message was Beca wasn't sure of.

Then their lips were reconnected and it was somehow even softer and more sensual than before. It felt like their lips were just barely grazing. The slow pace forced them to take note of the person above or below them. The exact curve of their lips, softness of their bodies, their rate of breathing, and all the movements the other made was accounted for. It felt so intimate. Beca never wanted to stop, but they had to, needing air. This time they did not stray far from each other, giving eskimo kisses until Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's cheek. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, pulling her closer. It felt like they did a lot more than just make out for the last five minutes, their bodies pleasantly a buzz. Laying there, Beca had a better idea of what Chloe was trying to communicate, but still wasn't sure because it felt an awful lot like love. That seemed impossible though.

Before Beca could ponder it further her stomach growled just as she was sinking in. She could feel the body below her shaking with laughter. Then there was some shifting as if Chloe was trying to get up.

Beca groaned. "Five more minutes."

She clung onto Choe to try and get her to lay back down again, but her stomach just growled louder in protest.

"Nope!" Chloe popped the 'p'. "Time to feed the beast."

Then she was shifting so Beca was sat more to the side of her instead of on top of her. Beca reluctantly extracted herself from the ginger so she could face her.

"It's not a beast." Beca stated dejectedly.

Chloe just smiled at her, amused. "You once ate a whole large pizza by yourself.

Beca just shrugged it off. "I hadn't eaten all day."

"So that's why you ate that bag of chips and then a box of cookies after, right?"

"What, I was growing." There was a glint in Chloe's eyes instantly so Beca quickly tacked on, "Don't say a word Beale."

Then Chloe was placing a quick peck on Beca's lips, stopping just short of the brunette's lips to say, "I wouldn't dream of it," before connecting them. Beca was left sitting there slightly dazed after as Chloe got up from the floor.

When Beca didn't follow, Chloe offered the younger girl her hand to pull her up. "Come on my little forager, food awaits."

Beca tutted out her distaste at the nickname as she glared at Chloe, but took the hand anyway. They quickly collected their things. Chloe playfully tapped Beca's but when she was ready.

"Let's go!"

In her surprise, Beca let out a squeak and jumped away. "What was that for?"

Chloe just looked at her with big blue innocent eyes. "Just making up for lost time."

Beca didn't buy it for a second, snorting. "Yeah and unicorns are real."

Chloe gasped. "But they totes are!"

Beca just rolled her eyes, not at all actually upset. If she was being honest, she actually thought the ginger's antics were cute. So she played along, letting Chloe interlace their hands so she could be tugged along after her and out of the gym. "Of course you still believe in unicorns."

"Well they are the mascot of the LGBTQ community. It's like a requirement."

"Someone quick revoke my gay card." Beca stated sarcastically, moving closer into Chloe's side.

"Well I can certainly help you find it later."

The way Chloe said it almost made it seem more like a promise than a statement. Beca gulped, her face going bright red at all the possibilities. "Um, okay," was all she could come up with. Chloe just hummed in agreement, obviously pleased with herself.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N**_ _: If you were a guest reviewer and I did not reply to you, it is because I thought this chapter would answer your questions. I hope this chapter wasn't too shabby. I was only able to read over it in its entirety once. If you want to know what Beca and Chloe's dresses look like, I am leaving reference pictures on my tumblr (pentopage33). It took a bit to find Chloe's, I only ever planned on posting a picture of Beca's and specified her's once I found the dress. It was harder to find one I thought Chloe would wear that fit the description I wrote. I think next week I will be able to post on time. We shall see. Thank you once again!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry this is so late, but it is still technically Thursday while I am typing this. I really can't thank you enough for your patients. I will reply to your reviews shortly. (If I haven't already) I wanted to get this up first. Once again, I hope this isn't too shabby. I have only read through this completely once. The musical choice for this chapter is as follows:_

 _Blue Eyes Blind by ZZ Ward_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will reply to guest reviews below._

 _/-/-/_

 _Awesome_ _: I really can't express how much that means to me. Thank you so much! I am glad I could be of service._

 _Guest_ _(Binge reader): Thank you! I am glad you liked it so much. Well Bechloe is kind of half happening…_

 _Guest_ _(angst free): You are very welcome! :)_

 _Mia_ _: What are you confused about? Is it the flip from not wanting to do anything with Chloe to suddenly making out thing? If so, I see it as natural. They spend so much time together something is bound to happen. Chloe is naturally more physically expressive and Beca isn't super comfortable with opening up. So it is the easiest option, at least to start their relationship from._

 _Guest_ _(work): Thank you! I will do my best. ;)_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 26

Things were good after their little non-declaration declaration of being in some sort of non-platonic relationship. Nothing really changed except for the added kisses and extra teasing from the Bellas. Also, thanks to Chloe and her insistence on after practice stretches, Beca's flexibility was increasing. Not only that, but her body was a lot looser than normal. Really it helped that Chloe tacked on back, shoulder, and scalp massages to their stretching routine. If their relationship lasted longer than expected, she was sure they would turn into full body massages. Beca's body was almost constantly being bombarded with some essence of Chloe whether it was the other girl's body, her smell, or just that feeling she got when Chloe was looking at her. Even that had changed some. It had evolved from a flurry of butterflies to something almost aquatic, maybe an otter, that flipped and slid until her stomach was doing little summersault whenever their eyes just met. Then it was slowly blossoming like a newly formed flower, each petal unraveling a millimeter at a time, until taken by the wind, this other feeling scattered across Beca's whole body. This feeling of being exactly where she should be, encompassed in Chloe, her purpose clearly outlined. Knowing for sure that she was wanted and believed in, maybe even loved.

No, the problems came when she was alone. When they had classes or just other things to do that required them separating. After all, they couldn't ignore Jesse and Aubrey forever. Otherwise they were bound to interrupt when they _really_ didn't want them to. Her self-doubts hitting her one right after the other right in the head when left by herself. Her mind would puzzle over them for hours with only small breaks provided in the form of text messages from Chloe or lunch with Jesse. It was stupid. She knew it was stupid because all of her concerns could be wiped away if she just talked to Chloe. Really talked to her, not just flirted and then felt each other up, seeing how long they could explore without actually having sex before they had to stop.

All she had to do was get the courage to ask Chloe a few questions. She seemed to have so many too. Questions about everything really. About Chloe's high school years and the ones she spent at Barden that Beca had missed. She wanted to know why she sometimes got shy and why it was only with her. She wanted to know about Chloe's nodes. Why she never called her. Why she thought she wouldn't want to know. It would be so easy to ask them too, cast away her self-doubts, but she was scared. So incredibly scared because she knew her time with Chloe was finite. They only had a few months together and then Chloe would be graduating. Probably headed back to Florida. She had questions about that too. What Chloe planned to do after college. If Beca fit in anywhere in those plans. She was afraid of those answers. That they would be the opposite of what she wanted to hear. So she chose not to say anything, wanting what little time they had together to be perfect. To center around them together instead of them a part.

Her refusal to say anything didn't stop the questions from surfacing though, right on the tip of her tongue, only to be swallowed down. It became harder and harder to ignore them too. They always seemed to be there. Chloe had to have noticed because Beca sometimes found her just staring at her strangely, as if trying to work something out. Which was dangerous because when Chloe knew something was wrong or Beca wanted to say something, but was afraid to as a kid, she had a tendency of prodding the younger girl until she finally spit it out. So Beca just kissed her more often and pulled her to her, easily distracting her from whatever she was thinking. Half of it was about Beca needing the comfort provided by those actions as well. Then they would go back to doing whatever they were doing, usually wrapped up in each other somehow.

Today was no different. Chloe was lounging in Beca's arms reading a book for her Russian literature class while the younger girl carded fingers through her hair. Beca liked looking at the different highlights of red in her friend's hair, coming up with names for each one. Chloe seemed content with the action, easily making progress in the book that looked like it was half written in Russian. Which really perplexed Beca because she didn't know Chloe could speak or read Russian. Maybe she was just reading the English parts, which would explain her progress. That had to be it. Chloe was so absorbed in her work, her brow doing that adorable little thinking furrow Beca liked so much, completely unaware Beca was wrestling with one of her more frequently bothersome questions. It had been bothering for a while, always just on the tip of her tongue. Before she could stop herself, no distraction in sight, she found herself blurting it out.

"Why Tom?"

Really she thought it was a reasonable question. Chloe's relationship with him made no sense to her. When they were around each other when they were together they never really seemed together _together._ They always seemed to just be there together. Their only interaction outside of making out was a brief nod of acknowledgment and the usual clingy Chloe. Chloe's smile fit the part and his had too, but it never seemed… right? Then there were the pictures in Chloe's room. The whole two pictures they had together as a couple that summed up an almost three and a half year relationship. Even those pictures looked off, neither one looking like they wanted to be where ever they were at the time. It really bothered her sometimes, wondering what it was that gave Tom three years with Chloe, while she was only allowed a few months.

The older girl in her arms stiffened at the name before relaxing and then shifting so she could look up at Beca. The younger girl's hands stilled and were retracted, looking shyly away. Chloe seemed to contemplate before shrugging. "I don't know… We came from the same world."

The statement wasn't exactly comforting because Beca wasn't from that world and never would be. So her mind naturally wondered what that meant for them. That whatever was going on between them was surely destined to end sooner than later. Especially when a three year relationship left her shrugging. What would she say if people asked about their few month non-relationship relationship thing? Beca could feel herself doubts starting to surface again, but tried to push them down.

Chloe must have sensed her unease because she was shifting again so she was facing the younger Bella, drawing Beca's eyes to her. A clearly uncomfortable Chloe tried to elaborate. "It's just Tom-we…" She reached out to take Beca's hand, playing with the fingers attached. Beca was starting to notice it was a nervous habit of Chloe's to play with her own fingers or Beca's. The older Bella took a deep breath. Beca was beginning to become concerned about what was coming next. She had never seen Chloe this nervous before. So she reached out and placed a hand on Chloe's knee, giving it a soft squeeze before letting it rest there. Chloe's eyes were focused on their connected hands. "I just… In high school I was known as the pretty girl that was always happy and-and that's all anyone expected from me. If I-I wasn't they didn't want me around. I got really _really_ good at this. Being, you know, happy, even when I… wasn't. It's just with… Tom, he already knew that. So I didn't have to change anything or explain myself. And he could still be the big football hero, even though he wasn't. It was-was convenient. I-I know it's pretty stupid."

With the confession, Beca had an intense want to pull Chloe close and somehow take away all the pain she felt. All of that rejection, the younger girl was so familiar with. So Beca interlaced their connected hands and pulled the other girl into her. Chloe had to reach out to steady herself. Their foreheads almost clunked into each other, but instead Beca sat up straighter and leaned back so her lips were pressed into Chloe's forehead. The other girl's eyes closed at the contact, a content sigh following. Then her hands were finding the other girl's calves, so she could pull the rest of her closer, until Chloe's legs were on either side of Beca. Hands were interlaced and placed in Beca's lap. The younger girl shyly looked away before meeting Chloe's eyes.

"It's-it's not stupid. I'd probably do the same thing. You know, you like mean so much more to me than that." Chloe was refusing to meet her eyes. So Beca abandoned the other girl's hands so she could push back loose strands of hair before cupping the redhead's face. "I-I like-like really adore shy Chloe and pensive or angry Chloe is like _really_ hot. I want-want and-and like all of you."

Chloe looked so vulnerable in the moment, like Beca had the power to destroy her with one breath. Tears were starting to form at the edges of the older Bella's eyes. Beca didn't hesitate to run her thumbs under watery ceruleum eyes, taking with them unshed tears. The emotion, power revealed, in response to her words spurred Beca on. "You're the most amazing person I have ever met, Chloe Beale. Anyone who doesn't know that is an idiot." Chloe still had a hint of doubt shining through. Before she could protest the words spoken or push them away, Beca was pulling her in for a soft kiss that lingered on their lips far after they separated. Like a thin layer of chap stick. A kiss that effectively shut Chloe up, washing away any doubt for the time being. Then the older girl was falling into her arms for a long hug. Beca held Chloe just as tightly as the redhead held her. Beca knew that the words she spoke were too heavy for two friends that were just supposed to like kissing a lot but, in that moment, she didn't care. She would deal with the consequences later. Any extra heartbreak was worth helping Chloe feel better and, maybe, helping her realize just how amazing she was.

The girl in her arms shifted so she could be heard better. She still wound up talking into Beca's collar bone despite her efforts. "You know I believe in you and your music. I do really care about you… Even the snarky broody bits. I actually _really_ like those. I was just afraid… I don't even know why anymore."

Beca really did not know where to go with that. It was everything she ever wanted to hear and she could tell, even without the older woman's face to peer into for confirmation, that Chloe's words were true. It was in the way she pulled Beca just that little bit closer, as if afraid she would go. In the way she knew to press a kiss to her skin just then for extra warmth and comfort. To confirm this was real. It was there, but the timing was wrong. It was always wrong because Chloe was graduating and their time was finite. Beca knew that, but chose to ignore it then, basking in having everything she could ever want and more. She just shoved the rest away, pulling Chloe closer.

Having no idea what to say, she just said, "I know." The importance of Chloe's admittance rung clearly in her voice. Beca wanted to elaborate more on just how much Chloe's words meant. To express how important Chloe and her words were, but the last person to have the same importance was her grandpa. It had been so long since then and even at the time she had never actually found the words to express those feelings to him or anyone really. She knew she had a small window of time to express those feelings. Chloe was already shifting into a new position, probably figuring the conversation was over. So Beca blurted out the first thing to come to mind. "You remind me of my grandpa."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the younger Bella's eyes went wide and she blushed with embarrassment. Chloe had paused in her movements and then was obviously trying to hold back a smile as she shoved Beca playfully in the shoulder. "That's a strange way to compliment a girl. Is that one of the famous Mitchell pickup lines?"

The comment made Beca flush deepen, but the embarrassment was worth the small amused smile Chloe wore after. Then Chloe was sitting cross legged, looking at the red faced girl fondly. It was becoming clearer each day how easy Chloe could read the younger girl when it really mattered. She seemed to get even better at it as time passed. So it wasn't surprising that Chloe knew to wait for further explanation, knowing there was more meaning behind Beca's random outburst than just the face value. The older woman wasn't wrong.

It was Beca's turn to shyly look away, playing nervously with the bracelet on Chloe's wrist. "No, um, it's just…" She took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts. Her mind wondered back to her conversation with Jesse. Maybe she could start in the same place. She stopped playing with the older girl's bracelet, turning her arm so the grasshopper on her forearm was on display. "You-you remember when I-I told you about the memory of catching grasshoppers with you as a kid?" She chanced a glance at the other girl, but she wasn't looking at Beca. Her eyes were trained on her own fingers that had begun to trace the outline of the grasshopper.

"How could I forget." Was her soft reply. "It's the story of how we met." The petite woman was taken a back for a moment at the honest sincerity.

It took a fond glance to spur the younger girl forward again. Then she couldn't tear her eyes away from the gorgeous creature in front of her. The same woman that had chosen her for some unknown reason. Beca wanted to watch the subtle changes in the redhead's facial expression as she continued. "Well, I, like, got it for you. I was-I was really, like, uh fucked up when I moved to Seattle. My-my dad had a- he had a new life and, uh, my-my mom couldn't- you know- cope. They were just-just… gone. And I uh was convinced- well thought I had lost you too. There was- I had a lot of-of anger and guilt and-and it was, like, one way of um keeping a part of you. Which is like super like cheesy, but… true." The last word fell tenderly from Beca's lips. She couldn't read the other girl's reaction, her hand had stilled, but she was obviously still listening. So Beca turned over her other arm, exposing the tattoo of a pair of headphones on her wrist. Almost instantly the underside was taken in Chloe's free hand and a thumb lightly brushed over the ink. "I-I got this one sophomore year for my grandpa. He-he died and he-he was my-my everything." Then Beca couldn't look at Chloe, the look of empathy to great. Instead she concentrated on the thumb lovingly stroking over her wrist. "He, um, gave me my-my first pair of headphones and-and introduced me to music. It-it like stopped all the ah anger and guilt. When I would listen to it. To his vinyls. He was-was the first person to believe in me and he-he was there when no one- no one else was. He just… You look at me the-the same way. Well minus the whole, you know, sex eyes thing you do. It was the last-last time I-I felt safe and-and worth something… Well, like, after you and the, uh, move."

Beca didn't know when she started crying, but she was definitely crying. Chloe was gently lifting her face to hers so she could wipe away the tears. Then she placed soft kisses on the younger girl's forehead, then on her nose, her cheeks, and, finally, her lips. Then Beca was being pulled into a soft warm embrace. The younger girl quickly burrowed in as close as she possibly could. Chloe just held her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you."Beca could feel the warm breath that made up the words sink into her scalp.

Then for whatever reason, a thought that had never occurred to the younger girl about her grandpa surfaced. It just sat there and the longer it did the more a pressure began to build. The only relief seemed to come in blurting it out, tears following immediately after. "I never told him."

What exactly Beca didn't tell her grandpa did not need to be spoken. Chloe just seemed to know, hugging her tighter. With the words came a flood of tears that had never been shed for her grandpa at the time of his death. They all came at once and, even if Beca wanted to stop them, she couldn't. It lasted a few minutes and then she was fine. She had never let herself be so vulnerable in front of someone like that before. Well, except for Jesse, but that was nothing compared to this. Naturally, she felt extremely embarrassed. She didn't know how to navigate the situation. If it was up to her, she'd never un-burrow herself from Chloe's side. Then she wouldn't have to see those concerned eyes directed at her. She wouldn't have to ever see Chloe look at her in such a way that would imply she was referencing this moment in time, checking to make sure she was okay.

Her thoughts were cut short by the redheaded woman she was wrapped up in. The same woman who was burying her nose in Beca's hair, taking in a few deep breaths.

"What shampoo do you use?"

"What…" Came Beca's muffled response, brow furrowed.

"Your hair smells aka-tastic." She took another deep inhale

Beca, forgetting about the possibility of snot running from her nose and red puffy eyes and cheeks, pulled back from her burrowed position to give Chloe a strange look. "I don't know, dude…. Shampoo?"

Chloe just beamed at her fondly, easily preening over the smaller woman until her hair was back in place and any stray tears were wiped away. "Weeell, I'm totes stealing it the next time I catch you in the showers."

"You are so weird, Beale."

"Yeah, but you love it." The small smile Beca couldn't hold back basically confirmed it, but no one mentioned it. Then Chloe's smile turned playful. "Now come here Becs so I can get a refresh."

"Eeeew, No!" Beca tried to half-heartedly put some space between them.

Chloe pouted. "But Beeeeeca."

"Don't Beca me. That's, like… really weird."

The pout lessened a little. "What If I make it worth your while?"

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?" The petite girl didn't know why she was being combative. She could already feel herself caving as soon as the older girl started pouting.

Chloe's expression changed to something downright sinful. "Why don't you come over here and find out."

The younger girl's eyes went wide, her voice strangely high pitched when she spoke. "Okay."

Then Beca was eagerly climbing back into Chloe's lap. They spent the next few minutes making out, eventually moving to a lateral position, Chloe half laying on a blissed out Beca. When they slowed down, finally stopping, they remained where they were, Chloe sinking further into Beca's side. When she asked Beca if she was okay, the brunette just nodded, Chloe pressing a soft kiss to her lips before settling again. Eventually, Chloe took up her Russian Literature book again and Beca continued running her fingers through copper locks. Only they somehow felt closer, even more comfortable, than before. Slowly they sink further and further into each other until they fell asleep, the Chloe's book shoved to the side. Both women having never felt more content in their whole lives. The last thing on Beca's mind was a thought that maybe they would be okay. They could make it.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for all of the continued support! I know I keep repeating myself, but it really does mean a lot and helps the whole writing process. I am doing my best to stay on schedule. I don't have a musical selection for this chapter, but suggestions are welcome._

 _Now replies to guest reviews below. As always, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it._

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(Loving it): Aw shucks, man! Thank you!_

 _Mia_ _: I am so glad you liked it! :)_

 _Guest_ _(in another language): Is that German? I don't know the language, but I watched a lot of German soaps in my day. I know 'super' and 'danke' are all good things. So I am not sure what you wrote, but I think it is good. Thank you! It is cool to know I have an international reader! :)_

 _Awesome_ _: I'm sorry! *hands you tissues and gives you a hug* You might want to brace yourself with this chapter too. No, she hasn't actually said it yet. That is actually a really good question. Her form of expression is primarily physical. So she would probably say it a million times through a kiss or hug, but might have trouble saying the actual words. It will be up to Beca to interpret what they mean, which she has been doing pretty well at so far. That would put the Bellas in a really awkward situation. I think, at least for now, they will be celebrating that Bhloe is a real thing. (Don't worry she'll say it, but not when you expect it.)_

 _/-/-/_

She was busy staring off into space, intermediately working on a mix, waiting for Chloe to get out of class when she got a text. It wasn't what she was expecting. No, an invite to a Bellas's movie night, from Aubrey of all people, was not what she expected. Beca really didn't want to go. She could just imagine all of the comments about her and Chloe and mind numbing boredom due to, what was sure to be, a horrible movie choice. Besides, she already had plans. Chloe and she were supposed to get pizza and then spend the rest of the night listening to music with, what Beca hoped would be, several make out secessions mixed in. So she definitely wasn't going. She was sure she could convince Chloe to hang out with her instead. Also, she wasn't dressed to go out. She had traded out her skinny jeans for a pair of sweat pants. Once the tight constricting material was removed from her body, there was nothing that could get her to put them back on again. Well except for maybe Chloe, but she wasn't there.

As if reading her mind, she received another message.

 _C-Bear_ : Movie night! You totes better be there. I am going to go get ready.

Beca puffed out a breath full of indignation at the complete destruction of her plans for the night. Her last hope was to pull out her sweat pants excuse. Surely Chloe would understand. After all she always looked impeccable. Given the movie night was going to be at Aubrey's apartment, their captain would probably appreciate it too. She did seem to be obsessed with Beca's appearance. It would only be considerate of her not to show up and not disturb the feng shui or some shit like that. Chloe beat her to it though.

 _C-Bear_ : Your sweats are totes okay.

Then Beca was sighing and shoving herself back from her desk, slouching dramatically in her seat. She knew she was going to go because Chloe was there and if she wanted to see her that night, she was going to have to go to a stupid movie night. That didn't mean she wasn't going to wait though and wait she did.

By the time she got to Aubrey's apartment, she was five minutes late for the scheduled six o'clock meeting time. She spent the whole walk shuffling her feet and sighing as if walking was a great effort. Then she was there. As soon as she opened the door, she wanted to leave. It looked like one of those stereotypical sleepover teen movie scenes, all that was missing was a pillow fight. Everyone was in their PJs and cozied up with pillows and blankets. Amy was throwing popcorn at everyone, who were all throwing it back at her, well except for Lily. Lily was too busy catching the popcorn in her mouth to be throwing it, her sole goal seeming to be to catch every kernel thrown before it hit the floor. She had a pretty high success rate. Aubrey was the only one not participating. Aubrey was in the middle of the popcorn fight, trying to get them all to stop. Which, after a few threats, they complied with. Really Beca couldn't blame her for once. It was a nice apartment and exactly how she pictured it would be. Everything was organized and put in its own individually labeled box. A nice sterile white with a few neutral beige accent walls. The perfect apartment for the control freak in your life! It made Beca wonder how her bubbly redhead, with big pops of color, and little miss perfect ever survived being roommates.

Beca just looked at the door, seriously contemplating leaving, given it was probably the only chance she would get. She made the mistake of looking back though and then her eyes were catching Chloe's. She froze, looking similar to a dear in headlights because she knew she was screwed. There was no escaping.

"Get your cute little butt over here Mitchell."

Beca looked back at the door she had just entered through. She contemplated if she could still get away with leaving or not. Then Chloe spoke up again, raising a stern eyebrow. "Mitchell."

Beca just sighed dragging her feet as she went. It was hopeless. Apparently one look at a stern Chloe was all it took to make her stay. She didn't know what it was, but angry Chloe just did things to her body that made it respond in all the right ways. She finally came to a pitiful stop in front of the girl in question. Amy made a whip noise. Beca instantly twisted her head to glare at the other Bella. Before she could fully turn her head, someone was pulling her arm, pulling her into their lap. Beca let out a squeak of surprise. A blush at the sound quickly followed and only brightened when she looked up to find each Bella giving her their own version of a shit eating grin.

The smallest Bella tried to ignore them, trying to direct her glare at the woman whose lap she found herself in. Only she couldn't hold it because Chloe was looking at her in the same way she did right before she usually kissed the brunette. Beca found herself gulping before clearing her throat and pushing herself off the other girl's lap before comments could be thrown. The older girl was having none of it, wrapping her arms around the younger girl so she could pull Beca's back into her front, legs splayed on either side. Then Chloe was shifting forward so her lips were right next to Beca's ear. She spoke as if nothing was happening, tucking a blanket around them essentially locking the petite girl in place. "Comfy?"

Beca tried to act disaffected, pouting, but her body betrayed her. There was a shiver that ran the length of her body with each shifting of Chloe's body. Desire soon followed. With their bodies so close, it would be impossible for Chloe not to notice. It seemed she had too, her voice dropping an octave. Beca could imagine the accompanying sex eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how totes hot you look in your little old sweats and flannel?"

Chloe's hand slipped beneath the blanket to play with the waist band of Beca's pants. Then her hand was trailing up, pushing past the edge of Beca's tank top, to draw patterns on Beca's bare skin. The petite woman's pulse instantly spiked and her back arched ever so slightly, enjoying the contact. Then, because Beca wasn't already practically unraveling in Chloe's hands, the older woman chose to nip at her ear lobe before retreating back. Beca couldn't help her eyes from fluttering close or the silent breathy moan that followed, completely forgetting about the other girls in the room.

When her eyes opened again, her surroundings coming into focus, she realized exactly where she was, blood rushing to her face. Her gaze snapped to the other girls in the room. The first set of eyes she met were Amy's. For once Amy was silent, appearing to be in shock. The hand she had been using to shovel popcorn in her mouth was frozen in midair and her eyes were blown wide as popcorn fell from her mouth and into the bowl in her lap. Cynthia Rose had a similar reaction, but there was a hint of heart eyes. Stacie had a self-satisfied smile in place and winked when Beca looked at her. Lily didn't seem to notice, appearing to be meditating while perched atop a bookcase, her lips twitching in a fish fashion. The only one not pleased was Aubrey, who had an expression in place that was somewhere between a look of disgust or pure horror.

Stacie was the first one to break the silence. "Should we just forget the movie night? Leave you two alone? I'll let you borrow my cards. I have flavored dental dams?"

Beca's blush deepened. She was just starting to stutter out a response, Chloe not helping at all, when Amy piped in.

"I'm surprised you can store that much blood in your face. I'd think it'd all be in your-"

Aubrey immediately cut the Aussie off, looking about as mortified as Beca. "Okay, that is enough girls." She spared a stern glance towards Chloe for her next statement. "Chloe no sex in my apartment." She then clapped her hands like she hadn't just said that, refocusing on the whole group. "So what movie are we watching? Did anyone bring 'The Notebook'? I just love that film!"

Beca scoffed, not really fond of sitting through a movie she could barely stand drunk. She rolled her eyes, poised to say just that when Chloe pinched her in the side. A loud squeak permeated the room. Beca just blinked owlishly at everyone as she mumbled an apology. It wasn't too bad though, Chloe pressed several kisses to the back of her neck as a reward for holding her tongue.

Lips appeared at her ear again to whisper, in a voice that should be criminal, "I'll kiss it better later."

After that Beca didn't even realize the movie was playing until 20 minutes had passed, her mind reeling with possibilities. When she did come back to planet Earth, she found herself snug against Chloe's front, the older girl's fingers dancing across her, now, fabric clad stomach. She found it somehow comforting. Beca tried her best to stay awake, but found it hard to when she hated the film playing and Chloe's body was warm and inviting. Then she was asleep.

When she woke up again, her body was completely turned so she was curled sideways into Chloe's front. Her head was tucked under the older girl's chin, nose pressed into Chloe's collar bone. The redhead's one hand was rubbing soothing circles into the base of her back, while the other rested on her thigh. It was almost the exact same position she found herself in when waking up in the morning from nights Chloe spent the night because she couldn't sleep. Beca was so content she found herself falling right back to sleep, nuzzling further into Chloe, her arms wrapped around the redhead's waist.

The second time she woke up, she was draped over something, but that thing was moving. At first she didn't really think much about it, clinging to the object, assuming Chloe was just shifting in her sleep. Then it hit her that the movement taking place was more than just someone rolling over. Beca immediately snapped awake, grasping the object in question with her arms and legs in a death grip.

"What the fuck, dude!" Was all she could come up with in her still sleep dazed state.

"Oh, hey sleepy head! You must be like totes tired. You slept through the _whole_ Bellas night. Which I can't blame you, the movie wasn't aka-tastic, but you even slept through pizza. You must have been exhausted because that's definitely not a Beca thing."

The petite girl was relieved to find, for some reason, the moving object was Chloe. Chloe who appeared to be giving her a… piggyback ride? "What?"

A hand gave a squeeze to one of her thighs. "No worries Becs. I totes snagged you a few pieces for later before Amy challenged everyone to an eating contest."

"No, Chlo like why am I on your back?"

"Oooh. Well you just looked so cute and cuddly. I didn't want to wake you up. And it's totes better than Amy's plan."

Beca took a minute to contemplate what Amy could have come up with. "Chlo?"

"Yes, Becs?" Beca could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, I'm like awake now and everything. So you can, like, put me down."

"But we're almost back to our dorm."

"Yeeeah, but I can walk. I have these things called legs that are used to walk that you are holding that work perfectly fine."

"But this is so much more fun! It's like when we were kids."

Beca grumbled, whining "But I have a badass reputation to maintain now."

Chloe let out an amused puff of air, speaking in a stage whisper for affect. "Becs, after tonight, I don't think anyone is buying that."

Beca buried her face in Chloe's neck, letting out a groan of frustration. She picked up her head before speaking again. "Could you at least slow down?"

"Why?"

"So I can jump off."

"No can do. I have a strict schedule to keep."

The smaller woman tutted at the utter ridiculousness of the other woman. Very cute, but utterly ridiculous. "Well then I'll just do it now."

She began to wiggle, but Chloe tightened her grip around the petite girl's legs to stop her.

"Beca. Mitchell. If you jump off my back right now, I will not help you when you hurt yourself and probably me."

Beca huffed in defeat. "Will you PLEEEASE let me down Chloe?"

"We're only five minutes away."

"Exactly, I can walk now."

"What if I promised to do more than just kiss away the owies at the spot I pinched you?"

Beca perked up at the proposition. She contemplated the redhead's words all for half a second before blurting out an, more than intended, enthused response. "Deal!"

Chloe practically bounced the rest of the way.

Beca definitely wasn't disappointed when they came to a stop outside of Chloe's dorm room. Then she was slipped from Chloe's back as the older Bella unlocked the door. Then a small pizza box was being thrusted onto the nearest table like surface and Beca was being pulled inside. As soon as the door shut, Chloe started on Beca's side, pushing up the fabric of her shirt and leaving long open mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. From there she moved up and across, sucking at the more sensitive spots. Beca was withering in place with pleasure, thankful for the door at her back. Even more thankful when Chloe steered them towards and then onto her bed. Then her shirt was removed. Next was her bra and Chloe was left to gaze upon a part of Beca she hadn't seen since the shower they, kind of, shared. She looked on with hungry awe filled eyes, her fingers trailing and softly prodding to remove each item of clothing that used to be there. Then Chloe was removing her own shirt and bra.

As Chloe straddled Beca, the younger woman was allowed to trail her hands across Chloe's bare torso and even to taste it with her own lips. She was reverent with her own administration, taking her time at each spot that made Chloe squirm, to lick, nip, and massage. Her exploration only lasted a few minutes, ending soon after she had taken each one of Chloe's nipples into her mouth and let her thumbs play against them. It was long enough to leave Chloe panting in Beca's ear and her back arching, her hips grinding down into Beca's.

Then Chloe was back in control. Her style, so to speak, fit her personality perfectly because she liked to play. And play she did. She trailed her hands up and down Beca's body, always just missing the spot Beca wanted her to touch most. Or her hands would just ghost over the area, barely touching the area next to Beca's breast or other select places. Without fail, as soon as her hands moved onto another area, her mouth would take over the previous spot, fulfilling the promise her hands had outlined. Then she would take the area into her mouth and then sooth it with her tongue, repeating the process until it was a nice rosy red. Then she would move on. She saved Beca's breasts for last. By that time, Beca was sure she would climax just from the smallest administration, her body literally rolling with desire and moans easily falling from her lips. Somehow she made it through the slow massaging of her breasts, even with Chloe's skilled hands. Then it was over and Chloe curled into Beca's side.

By the end of both of their explorations, they were turned on beyond belief and Beca's upper body was covered in hickeys while Chloe's only had a few well-placed ones in some really sensitive spots. They laid, Chloe half on top of Beca, as they tried to cool down, both knowing they weren't quite ready for the next step. How they were in that moment in time was more than enough. There was something so amazingly comfortable about laying bare skin against bare skin. Beca was more than happy to bask in it. Chloe seemed enamored with the petite woman's sides, not able to stop herself from running her finger tips up and down the expanse of skin. Or maybe she just liked Beca's reaction, the smaller girl's muscles contracting and hips searching for purchase, practically purring with each stroke. Beca was almost positive she was going to die. She was so glad they were both still wearing their pants because she was sure her arousal would be visible. But even with the possibility of death, it was worth it. Even if no release ever came. She was happy with Chloe and their non-relationship relationship thing.

Finally they separated, each taking a cold shower, then getting comfy in their PJs, and Beca munched on the previously discarded pizza as Chloe combed out her red locks. Chloe had provided her with a large oversized t-shirt that hit Beca mid-thigh. Beca was pretty sure half of the appeal of her wearing the shirt was the fact that it showed off her legs and occasionally rode up to show off the boy shorts she was wearing underneath. At least she found Chloe giving her enough glances to imply that was the reason. Chloe was in the tiniest pair of plaid sleeping shorts Beca had ever seen and a loose fitting tank top that tantalizingly dropped lower than intended than it stayed in its designated place. Chloe's outfit made her pause mid bite when the ginger first came back into the room from her cold shower. After all, they both agreed it would be best if they took turns taking showers. It also allowed them to take off some of the edge in other ways, if need be, without needing to get embarrassed. Once the pizza was gone, they were slipping between cool sheets, instantly snuggling into each other, their bare legs intertwining. Beca sighed with content, instantly ready for sleep.

Chloe nuzzled Beca's collar bone. "Beca?"

The smaller girl shifted, pulling Chloe closer, almost asleep. "Hmmmm?"

Chloe's one hand reached out for Beca's hand, playing with the fingers attached. Beca tried to wake up more knowing it was going to be a more serious conversation.

There was a pause before Chloe hesitantly asked, "Do you…" She took a deep breath. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you never moved?"

Beca took a moment to fully go over the question in her mind because Chloe had never actually left her. She had just existed in another reality for her. There was never a need to wonder though because Beca had been positive of what the outcome would have been. She would have been left behind for Jason. So, no, she hadn't. She knew she was taking too long to answer because Chloe's hand was retreating and the ginger's body was stiffening. So Beca just blurted out her answer.

"No… not really."

That was the wrong answer because a quiet, "oh" echoed back at her. Then Chloe was shifting away. Beca reached out, snagging her arm, giving it a light tug to pull the other girl back to her. She let one hand gently push back red hair that had fallen into the other girl's face.

"Hey… let me explain." When Chloe didn't retreat, but refused to meet Beca's eyes, obviously hurt, Beca continued. "I just… I didn't need to. I-I already knew what it would be like."

Beca concentrated on the thumb she was running back and forth over Chloe's arm. Her words seemed to grab Chloe's attention because a quiet voice responded. "What do you mean?"

When Beca looked back at the other girl, she found big blue watery eyes looking back at her.

"You-you like had Jason and-and he was, sort of, replacing me. So I just knew, you know? He'd-he'd, um, have you and I just… wouldn't. Which fine because, you know, you didn't, um, like me like that. But I, um, liked you like that. We just-we'd lose touch and you'd choose him. You just… that's what you did."

There was another expanse of silence, the words left to sink in. Beca looked away, afraid of what the silence meant. That maybe Chloe hadn't really cared back then. That their old friendship meant less than this new one. It was feeding her self-doubts about herself, about having no self-worth. Then a tan hand was sliding into her's.

"I'd choose you. I'd choose you every time."

Chloe had spoken in a quiet voice, but it was full of such raw conviction Beca had no reason not to believe her. Then she was catching that perfect shade of blue with her darker set. Chloe's face said it all, completely open to her, letting her see the truth her words held.

"I broke up with him after you left. He didn't-didn't understand why I was so upset that you left. I was-was so distraught. It was really stupid because I was more upset about you than I was about him. All I wanted was you after… Just you, but-but you never called. I just," Chloe's voice hitched around a sob. "I know I did something wrong and I tried to be so much better after. I really did, but I know I failed. I'm _sooo_ sorry Becs!"

Chloe went to retreat away again, but Beca wouldn't let her, pulling her back towards her.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. Dude, I just… I was hurt and-and didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to my best friend about my broken heart because it was broken because of you. Not like _because_ of you because of you. But I just didn't know what to say and your life seemed so much better without me. So I thought it would be better, you know… not to call. I'm just-just, um, happy I found you again."

After a few sniffles, Chloe replied with a soft, "Me too."

Then she was cozying up back into Beca's arms.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Chloe chuckled at the question before replying with a hint of a smile. "Always."

Beca bent down to press her lips against Chloe's. There were a few lighter ones placed before they settled back in again for sleep. Just as it was starting to come, an almost asleep Chloe stated simply, "I thought about it."

"About what?"

The older girl yawned, pulling Beca closer. "About if you stayed."

"Really?" Beca ran her hands through Chloe's hair, massaging her scalp as she went. She liked the way it resulted in Chloe nuzzling closer into her neck, her hands tightening briefly before loosening again in Beca's shirt.

"Hmmmm… I used to think about you a lot… how you were… what you were doing." Chloe shifted a millimeter more, getting into that perfect sleeping position.

"What was the conclusion?"

Chloe's voice was draped in a blanket of sleep, just a few seconds away from fully falling asleep. "I would have really liked you… Like _like_ liked you."

Beca perked up a bit, nudging the girl lightly to keep her awake, needing her to answer her. "Really?"

"Yep…" Chloe popped the 'p'. "Not 12 year old Beca, but… end of middle school beginning of high school Beca… 12 year old Beca was like a baby… totes all awkward limbs and everything."

"How do you know?"

Chloe let out a big yawn before nuzzling back into place, sinking back into that warm cozy place found before succumbing to sleep. "Because I liked you at the activities fair before I knew for sure you were you… then," Chloe yawned again, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist more securely and pulling her closer. "Once I knew, I fell pretty hard…"

Beca couldn't help the feeling of glee that overtook her or the words that escaped her lips.

"I love you."

But Chloe was sound asleep. It did not dampen Beca's mood, saving her from the possible non-response and what would come with that. Even though she was pretty sure Chloe felt the same. Especially after what she had just said. She let herself have that moment in time, safely tucked away in Chloe's arms. No, instead of worrying, she pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe's head and sunk in further, following the other girl's lead.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N**_ _: Someone requested more scenes like the one with Beca and Chloe at Walmart a long long time ago. I don't remember who you were, but Chloe giving a sleeping Beca a piggy back ride was born from your request. Also I didn't realize that I had Aubrey basically say she loved the 'Notebook' when Stacie had an emotional reaction to it in the chapter the Bellas invite themselves over to Beca's room and get her super drunk until after I started writing the transitional first paragraph. Which was what I wrote last. So Yay! To my brain because the whole situation is kind of perfect, if I do say so myself. Which I did!_

 _It's really late here. So I am going to respond to the rest of the reviews in the morning. I need sleep. I just really wanted to get this posted. Hope you all have a great day/night!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! Thank you once again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They keep me writing. I'm sorry for the late post. I hope the extra length makes up for it. I had to go visit family and then, even though it's spring break, I had a lot of unexpected little things to do and set up for my research project. I've had an off weekend/week so I hope this still meets everyone's standards this week. I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's what I have and I was able to fit everything in it I wanted to. So without further ado, the music choice, thanks to a suggestion (see author's note at the end when you are done reading), is as follows:_

 _Vox by Sarah Mclachlan_

 _As always, I hope you enjoy!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Bluebunny_ _: Thank you! That means a lot. :) I'm not sure if you want me to answer that or not because there is an answer. I'll just let you hypothesize for now. That's so cool! Another international reader, who would have thunked it! :)_

 _Bree_ _: I really hope so, but I'm not as optimistic as you. I hope you are right though._

 _Awesome_ _: Well at least there was happiness and laughter this time. Hopefully this chapter brings on more of that. I'm glad there was a sense of relief after. Oh, I haven't fully worked that out, but she probably would have wanted to play some sort of prank on Beca. Maybe leave her out on the football field or something so she is woken up by sprinklers in the morning. Something like that. Thank you so much! And anytime! :)_

 _Mia_ _: I know, right!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 28

When the sun peaks through the windows to unceremoniously wake Beca up before noon, for once, she did not curse the day it came to be. No because she was actually quite content. Chloe was doing that cute thing where she scrunched up her nose before succumbing to burying her head in something, usually Beca. Today was no exception. The nose scrunch came and then Chloe was shoving her face into Beca's neck. She really didn't mind, shifting to accommodate the sleeping redhead. Of course once she was settled that was when her bladder decided to protest, demanding she go to the bathroom. She groaned in frustration. The girl using her as a human shield shifted at the noise before reaching out and tangling her hand in Beca's shirt. Beca chose to sigh this time because of course when Chloe was getting cuddly she would have to pee.

She reluctantly and gently untangled their bodies, giving Chloe the pillow she was using when she protested. It seemed to placate her for the time being. Then outside of the blankets, Beca had to contend with the next offensive element, the cold. She didn't notice at first, to distracted by the adorable redhead, hair a mess, nuzzling the pillow that probably smelled like Beca's shampoo. Something Beca thought she would never do, purely on the principal of it being cliché and sappy. She couldn't seem to help herself around Chloe though. Then the cold hit her and her bladder protested again. Then she was running off to Chloe's ensuite to relieve herself as quickly as possible so she could get back to morning cuddles. Again, something she thought she would never want.

Somewhere along the way back, her bladder empty and body temperature adjusted, she got distracted. She found herself looking at Chloe's photo wall, examining it. The two pictures of Chloe and Tom looked more like a picture of two strangers than it did a couple. Now that she actually had Chloe, knew what she looked like truly happy, Beca could decipher just how fake they were. The other pictures had the same quality, all except the one of Chloe first arriving at Barden. That was the only pictures out of dozens that Chloe's smile was true.

Beca was so distracted she didn't notice Chloe had gotten up until a set of tan arms wrapped around her waist and Beca willingly sunk back into her. A sleepy Chloe kissed her where her neck met her shoulder before nuzzeling into the spot. Beca just smiled completely content as she placed her hands over Chloe's and spoke.

"Morning."

Chloe interlaced their fingers as she replied, her voice still laced with sleep. "Morning."

Beca squirmed at the greeting, Chloe's warmth breath tickeling her skin. She didn't need to say anything, Chloe shifting to accommodate her, resting her chin on Beca's shoulder and cocking her head so it rested against the side of Beca's. There was a small yawn as she tightened her hold on Beca just a tiny bit more.

"What are you up to? You're missing out on prime cuddling time."

"Oh, no." Beca deadpanned.

Chloe, her hands to pre-occupied to poke Beca in the side, blew a raspberry into the shorter girl's neck. Beca squirmed once again, this time trying to get away, but couldn't with Chloe's arms wrapped around her.

"Don't be like that. I know you like them just as much as me."

"You can't prove it." Beca stated petulantly, but really just arguing for the sake of arguing.

"But I can certainly try. Hmmm?" Chloe let out in between placing light kisses on Beca's neck. Beca found herself humming in agreement. There was a final nip to neck before Chloe abruptly stopped. Then she was cozying up to Beca again, getting comfy. "Gotcha!" Beca groaned. "Now! What were you looking at?"

"Just for the record, that was not a hum of agreement and I was coerced."

"Suuuuuure. Now what are you doing? You keep deflecting." She nuzzled into the younger girl.

"I'm not deflecting."

"You totes are."

"Not."

"Then tell me." Chloe's voice softened, ending her sentence by pressing a kiss to the corner of Beca's jaw.

Beca knew she had to pick her words carefully. She couldn't just ask Chloe why she had a wall full of pictures of people she wasn't friends with. She definitely couldn't ask her why her smile looked so fake in all of them. Sure Chloe had told her that she basically had to pretend to be happy for people to like her, but why keep a wall of photos to remind her of it? Why not try and start a new with a new group of photos and a new group of friends? Then Beca's eyes briefly caught a picture of the old Bellas and what Alice had once said to Chloe came to mind. Then she wondered how many times Alice would have had to of commented on Chloe's breath smelling like egg for the redhead to have been that panicked about it. Then it just kind of hit her that maybe Chloe had honestly tried to fit in, the Bellas being a beacon of hope at one time, but had once again picked the wrong group. The implications of what exactly the purpose of that photo wall held was heart breaking. Then she just felt like an asshole forever wanting to have a conversation about the subject. For drawing attention to it. It was too late though because Chloe wouldn't let it rest. It just wasn't in her nature.

"It's just…" Beca sighed and Chloe quickly pressed another kiss to her jaw to encourage her on. Only this time she really wished she wouldn't because she didn't want to see Chloe's face drop like it had the night before. "Why, um," Beca was grasping for the right words. Then they just seemed to come to her. "Um, why-why don't you have any pictures with the Bellas?" She rapidly blinked. "I-I mean the, um, new Bellas?"

If a casual observer were nearby it would seem like the question wasn't a big deal, but it was the smaller movements that gave away Chloe's anxiety. She immediately began to nonchalantly play with Beca's fingers. Then she was doing this weird thing where she somehow moved closer into Beca as she pulled away, certain parts of her pressed into the younger girl as she pulled back. "I don't know… Maybe they wouldn't want to."

That was when Chloe fully detached herself from Beca. The brunette wasted no time in turning around to face the other girl. There was that big plastic smile in place as if nothing was wrong. As if it wasn't a sore subject. "Chlo, you've got to be kidding me." The older girl seemed to shrink more into herself as she flashed that fake smile more. "The Bellas love you. You're Chloe Beale. You probably have tons of pictures on your phone anyway."

At that last comment, Chloe's fake smile was replaced by fear, her eyes going wide. Then they both glanced at Chloe's phone, neatly laid out for all to see on her side table. Their eyes meet again and all Beca gave as a warning was a raise of one eyebrow. Then she was diving across the bed, scooting across it as fast as she could. Her progress quickly came to a halt as a Chloe sized weight landed half on top of her. They both tried to deter the other as they made slow progress towards the communication device. The phone was just within Beca's grasp, her finger tips jus brushing it, when Chloe reached out past her and swiped it off the table before Beca could get to it. Beca wasn't going to give up though, immediately wrapping herself around Chloe and flipping them, so she was straddling Chloe. Then she was pinning Chloe's arms to the bed as she leaned down to kiss her. It didn't take long, just a few seconds worth of working of her lips, and the phone dropped to the bedspread, completely forgotten by the redhead.

Beca quickly grabbed it, sat up, and then positioned herself, so that it would take a minute for Chloe to shift out from underneath her. She knew Chloe was stronger than her, hell she even probably had better stamina, but it would still be hard for her to grab onto Beca if the younger Bella sat just above her hips and out of reach of her legs. The factor of the redhead's general dazed state at Beca's surprise kiss also had to be accounted for. It was just enough time for Beca to swipe open the phone. She took a moment to just smile at the background picture of her and her cousin before typing in Chloe's pass code.

Soon after she was slowly sliding off, letting Chloe sit up. She kind of stayed there, staring at the picture she had found when she opened the phone. Well more specifically the text thread between Chloe and Jesse that had several pictures of her over spring break. There was the picture Jesse claimed was for a project at the airport, one of her sleeping on the plane, another of her at the fro-yo place with Donte and David, and finally the one of her asleep at Jesse's house, a picture of Chloe on her phone tucked into her chest. The next thing to look at was the text captions. She couldn't help herself, partly in disbelief.

"Girlfriend…."

Beca was not sure when Chloe realized what she was looking at, but she must have because there was desperation as she spoke. "Becs, I can explain… I just-I was worried because we weren't talking and I was having surgery and I just wanted-I wanted to make sure you were okay. Jesse and I, we made this pact to be there for you even if it meant not being there. I just needed to know. He told me it would be better not to worry you about the surgery. It was my idea, not his. Blame me, not him."

She went to exit out of the thread, but must have hit the wrong thing because Chloe's photo gallery came up. There were more pictures. Pictures of them when they were younger. One of Chloe holding Beca up so she could blow the candle out on her cake when she turned six. One of them at the beach, Beca, maybe eight, pouting at the sand between her toes and Chloe beaming at the camera as she made a sand castle. She wasn't so much beaming at the camera as she was at the pouting brunette. If she looked close enough, she could see Chloe's hand poised to grab hers. Beca knew what most likely happened next. A giggling Chloe most likely dragged a pouting Beca into the ocean to go swimming. There would be water fights and pouts would turn into endless smiles. A perfect beach day. The last one she noticed must have been taken right before she moved, maybe even the night before she had moved. All she knew was she had never seen it before. Chloe's mom must have snuck in and taken it because they were both asleep. They were both laying on their sides, Beca tucked under Chloe's chin and Chloe's nose buried into the top of her head. The rest of their limbs were undistinguishable as to who's belonged to whom, both intertwined with each other and a mess of blankets. What struck her most about each picture was that Chloe's smile was real in all of them. The common denominator to Chloe's true smile seemed to be Beca. That was truly amazing.

All she could come up with though, was a truly awestruck, "Wow…" Chloe went to explain further, speaking a mile a minute, but Beca cut her off before she could start making sense. "Who would have thought I'd have my own personal stalker? Not only that, but she's hot and totally my type."

Chloe froze, obviously unsure of herself. "You're not mad?"

"Maybe a little, but not really. In some weird way it makes sense." When Chloe still looked unsure, Beca tacked on more. "Well, you did walk into my shower, Beale. I should have known then." She shrugged. Then Chloe looked like she was going to tackle her in a hug, but she stopped short, obviously still not sure. Even hesitant. "Dude, you better hug me. You like have to make it up to me somehow. Oh and send me the picture of me, Donte, and David."

It was not until a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her lips that Chloe finally tackled her and then she was encompassed in Chloe. Chloe was hugging her tightly, legs and arms wrapped around Beca's small frame. The older girl kept thanking her over and over again until they fully settled, fully laid out on their backs across the bed. Then they were back in the position they were in when Beca had woken up earlier. It was nice, her one hand thread through Chloe's hair.

"Just one more thing Chlo?"

"Hmmm?"

"No more pictures…. Well not like pictures, but- you know- like, secret ones because that's just weird. Just, like, let me know, okay?"

Chloe seemed to sink further into her, beaming, "Deal!"

"I-I actually think we should-you know- update some of them." Beca nervously played with the hem of Chloe's shirt.

"Really?" Chloe seemed to perk up a bit.

"Yeah. You know for like prosperity or something."

Chloe just hummed and took her phone from Beca, tucking it away somewhere. Beca let herself enjoy the moment and the redhead snuggled up next to her, closing her eyes, finally getting morning snuggles. She felt Chloe shift. So she moved so that she would remain in close contact with her. Then Chloe was shifting back into place and Beca moved with her. A pair of lips were pressed to the younger girl's cheek. Beca couldn't stop the small smile that peeked out from her lips. That was when she heard a clicking noise. She chose to ignore it, turning more into Chloe so she could press their lips together. There was that noise again. Finally she opened her eyes, brows furrowed, only to find Chloe's arm out stretched with her phone in hand, most likely taking pictures. As if to prove it, there was another clicking noise, which was definitely coming from the device in Chloe's hand.

"Chlo, what are you doing?"

There was another click and another kiss pressed to her cheek. Then Chloe was bringing the device down so she could look at the pictures. "Taking pictures."

"Why?"

"Because you said I could." Her brow lightly furrowed as she scrutinized each one.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean like right now."

"But we look so cute." Chloe shoved her phone in Beca's face so she could view the picture of a smiling Chloe pressing a kiss to her cheek. Beca, in the photo, had a small smile just sprouting, her eyes closed, and cheeks lightly flushed. What Chloe said was true. They did look cute, their hair slightly a mess from bed, all soft and sleepy like with the morning light hitting them just right. They looked like a real couple. Chloe sunk further into her so she could see it too. "I think it's my favorite."

She didn't have to say anything. Beca knew that Chloe would know she felt the same just by the way she was looking at the picture. Then she cleared her throat. "I'll let you keep it if you take down one of the old pictures."

As soon as the words left Beca's mouth, she knew she said the wrong thing. Chloe instantly stiffened and then her true easy smile was replaced by her strained fake one. Then she was shifting back, taking her phone with her.

"That's totes okay. I can delete it."

Before she could, Beca stopped her, pulling her back into her. "Hey, you don't have to do that." Chloe looked away, but Beca wouldn't let her, lifting her chin up so her eyes met hers. "You don't have to pretend with me. Just-just talk to me, okay? You don't have to delete it. I just- I don't understand why you have the other ones. The-the ones on your wall. You can-you can do whatever you want with our pictures."

This time when Chloe looked away, she let her. The other girl stayed where she was, seeming to contemplate something as she took in a few deep breaths. "It's-it's just what would people think."

"What do you mean?" Beca really wanted to run her hand through Chloe's hair or pull her into her, anything to comfort the other girl, but she had promised she would listen, well implied it. So she stayed still.

"Beca, I have a reputation too." Chloe finally looked up at her. Only instead of the fake smile she looked broken. "I'm popular… people like me. I'm the happy go lucky girl always surrounded by people. You-you can't be that and-and not have friends."

"But you do. You have friends. Did you forget about the Bellas? They're kind of hard to forget. And Aubrey, you can't forget about Aubrey."

Instead of laughing like Beca hoped she would, Chloe just looked more forlorn, slowly inching her way back into Beca's arms, in desperate need of comfort. Beca was there to close the gap, pulling her into her.

Chloe's voice was just above a whisper. "After what I did to you, I'm pretty sure they'd pick you, not me."

"Chlo, they've been trying to get us together before the retirement home. I'm pretty sure they like both of us equally. It's like required or something. You can't ship two things if you don't like both of them."

"You really think so?" Chloe looked up at her with big hopeful blue eyes.

"I know so." Then Chloe was hugging Beca tightly, a few sobs rocking the ginger's body. Beca was there to soothingly rub up and down her back and press a few kisses to her forehead. "And they say I'm the pessimistic one."

That got a giggle from the girl in her arms. "It's usually charming."

There was a few moments of silence so Chloe could fully collect herself. She finally rested her forehead against Beca's. The younger girl pressed a quick kiss to her lips and quickly smoothed out any flyaways. "I like you like this." Beca was completely serious as she spoke.

"Really?"

"I already told you, I like all of you. That's why I'm here."

Chloe pulled her in for a few reverent kisses. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you."

Beca just looked at the other girl, just fully looked at her. Something just clicked. Something essential that had led to the previous night's love confession. "You're just you and that's enough."

The truth behind the words was there in her eyes and Chloe saw it. That was all it took for Chloe to basically jump the other girl, starting a smooth languid make out secession that lasted until their stomachs cried out for food.

A quick change of clothes and they were off to get breakfast. Beca almost kind of wished she had never told Chloe they should take more current pictures together because Chloe couldn't seem to stop. Throughout the whole breakfast Chloe was taking pictures of the two of them, sat side by side on one side of a booth, or just of Beca being Beca. Her favorite type of pictures seemed to be when she caught Beca off guard, staring at her in such a way that it would be hard for Beca to deny just how much the older girl meant to her. It was nice. She liked it, being accepted, and wanted really. Even needed to keep Chloe sane. As she worked through her chocolate chip pancakes and Chloe through her yogurt parfait, she had this extreme want for this to be it. She wanted to wake up with Chloe, longue around with her all morning, and then have breakfast together for as long as possible.

It was some time after they parted, Chloe needing to leave for class, Beca realized that 'as long as possible' meant just a few months, marked by Chloe's graduation and move back to Miami. Normally she would just shrug it off, promising herself that she would come back to it later, but something about it bothered her more than usual. It ground at her until finally she just couldn't take it because she wanted more than just a few months. She wanted years, a lifetime even. Then she was cursing the universe under her breath as she stomped across campus. It wasn't fair! The one time she had happiness it was going to be ripped away. What did she ever do to deserve this?

Then it just sort of hit her, she wasn't going to stand for it. No, she already had enough tragedy. First Chloe when she was 12, then her parents' divorce, and finally her grandpa's death. She deserved some happiness god dammit! And that's what she was going to do. She was going to fight for Chloe because she _was_ a lead role and she was going to get the girl. Hell, if all of those lesbian movies Jesse showed her could have happy endings, surely her screwed up life could. Screw the universe! She just needed a plan.

Really, she thought about it for all of five minutes before heading off towards Jesse's room because surely he would have an idea. Plus he kind of owed her, given all the codes of best friend trust he broke when he decided to converse and send pictures to Chloe. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't all that mad about it. She knew their intentions were good. Plus Jesse's efforts had probably kept Chloe's hopes of being with her alive. After all, she really hadn't done such a great job of fostering those hopes with the ginger herself. So really she was mainly grateful, but she was still going to give Jesse shit about it and then blackmail him into helping her. Sure, he would probably help her regardless, but blackmail was more fun. Especially when Jesse was involved.

She didn't really wait for him to fully open his dorm room door before pushing her way in. She was in a hurry. Beca's first point of business was to push Jesse and then give him a hefty punch to the arm.

"Hey Beca, how's it…what the hell! OoooW!"

Beca just cracked her knuckles as the puppy like man child rubbed at his newly bruised arm. "Now that that is over, I need your help."

"What the fuck Beca! You can't just barge into someone's room, hit them, and then ask for their help."

"Oh, really because I know about your little texting deal with Chloe. So I think this is fair payment." Jesse just froze, looking at her like a deer in headlights. She rolled her eyes at him. "Dude, I'm not going to hit you again." When Jesse still didn't relax, she sighed audibly. "God, I like really need your help okay. It has to do with Chloe."

At the new information, Jesse relaxed, his shit eating grim quickly appearing. "I knew it!" He gestured towards her neck, a new patch of hickies on display. "I knew that was Chloe's work." Beca just glared at him, obviously not amused. He cleared his throat as he shifted into a more professional stance. "Um, sorry. What did you have in mind?"

She immediately began to pace. "Man I don't really know. Chloe, she's like graduating and everything, which is great. It's- I should be, um, happy or something. Which I am it's just-it's…" Beca slowed down, coming to a stop. Jesse sat curiously watching his best friend. Her voice cracked. "I-I don't want her to go." She winced. Then she started pacing again. "Which is shit cause she's just-she's perfect, but she's, uh leaving and I'm staying." Beca ran her hand through her own hair. "So this is all shit because-because I-I love her." Beca paused again. "And I want her. I really want her more than anything and-and it's all… it's all useless." Beca looked dejectedly at her feet, rubbing at her forehead.

Jesse knew the signs. Beca was just on the verge of giving up and forgetting about fighting for Chloe, which was obviously what she wanted to do. So he instantly got up and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could guide her back to his bed to sit down.

"Sit down oh small one." Beca gave him a less than impressed look. He scrunched up his face as he thought of an alternative. "Oh big one?" Then she was giving him a look that usually indicated she was going to hit him again. So he just went to his main point. "When did you decide you were going to stay at Barden?"

Beca shyly rubbed at her forehead. She shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime after the Bellas got back together. Well and you're like here." She rubbed at her fore head again, shrugging. "It just makes sense."

"Aaaah! Becs, I'm touched."

"Yeah, yeah, get back to your point."

"Right! So your dad promised a paid trip to L.A., right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well… why not use the money for L.A. to go to Miami? There are clubs there too you could DJ at and a music scene. I'm sure you could call your contacts in Seattle and get something set up? Someone has to know someone in Miami. If not, their recommendations should be enough."

Beca seemed to contemplate it for a while. "What about the Bellas?"

"What about them?"

"Well, I am their new sound. They might need me. Besides I already left once and-and I kind of want to keep them as friends."

Jesse fake gasped. "Whaaat? Beca Mitchell with actual friends? I thought I would never see the day."

"Shut up." She shoved him, but it was worth it for the brief smile that ghosted over her lips.

"I'm sure they would understand. I think they wanted you and Chloe to get together more than I did. Just talk to them. You could probably work something out."

"But what about my dad?"

"You know for someone so anxious to be with Chloe, you're coming up with a lot of reasons not to be with her. What's really stopping you?"

Beca played with her shoe laces for a while before answering. "What-what if she says no?"

"Fffftt! That's what you are worried about? Becs the girl loves you! She maybe doesn't know how to say it or maybe doesn't even know it yet, but she _loves_ you. Like a lot!"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Beca's mouth. "Well there were a few months there."

"Yeah, but in the end I was right." There was another long pause. "So, what are you going to do?"

Beca sighed. "I think I should go talk to the Bellas."

"That's my girl!" Jesse slapped her on the back. Beca shot him another look. "Right, no touching."

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to get all of the Bellas together. She had not received immediate responses from Cynthia Rose, Amy, or Stacie. Most of them were in class after all, but as soon as she messaged Lily, there was an immediate response. Then five minutes later they were at a café just off of campus, all sat around a table facing Beca. Beca was nervous because she loved the Bellas. Not in the same way she loved Chloe, but she definitely thought of them as being more like family than just friends. They had helped and supported her when she needed it the whole year. So this was tough because she felt like she was just screwing them over again like she had at sectionals. She really didn't want to because she valued their friendship and she knew another betrayal could end it. So Beca took a sip of her drink to buy some time as the Bellas just stared at her, waiting. When Amy started playing with the sugar packets, opening them and making a small mountain with the contents, she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She took one final deep breath.

"So I have something to tell you." She winced, prepared for the fallout. "I won't be here next year."

"Is that it?" Amy blurted out. "I thought you were going to say you were pregnant. Would have been more interesting."

"What Amy means is we figured you would for a while." Stacie added on, rolling her eyes at the Aussie.

"What?"

"Well, this is about Chloe, right?" Stacie followed up with.

"Yeah so?"

Cynthia Rose jumped in then, with a warm smile. "Then yeah we already knew. We had a bet going and everything. I think Lily won actually."

They all started ruffling around in their pockets looking for five dollars as Beca sat confused.

"I only have a one and four dingo stickers. Is that good? Or should we use the stickers as I.O.U.s? Does anyone want to swap? They're high quality. If you close one eye and squint they look like they're staring at you." Amy asked.

Lily muttered something about target practice and wishing dingos didn't exist as she took each sticker and flicked the edges, checking for some unknown property before pocketing them. Then she collected her winnings from everyone else. As the conversation began again, Lily started folding each dollar bill into some intricate piece of artistry. Well if you ignored the fact that they all looked like weapons.

Beca cleared her throat to draw their attention, so she could ask, "You're not mad?"

"Nope!" Amy popped the 'p'.

"Just send us a few mash-ups to perform each year and we're good." Stacie stated with an easy smile.

Beca couldn't stop her own from showing. "Deal!" There was a pause. Then the earlier conversation hit her. "Wait… You bet on our relationship?"

"Well, it was that or lock you both in a room for a few hours until you both pashed or something." Amy diplomatically stated.

At the horrified look on Beca's face, Stacie tried to soothe her. "She's joking." Beca wanted to believe her, but then Lily met her eyes and gave her this strange little smile, as if she was remembering something great that could have been, but never was. Which lead to Stacie adding on a few more words. "Half joking."

They all sat in silence letting that sink in, but it didn't last long because Amy finally noticed the line of hickies peeking out of the front of Beca's tank top.

"So I see you got to second base. Did you round third and then slide into home too?" Amy made a crude gesture with her hands just in case Beca didn't get it. "Finally making your lesbian people proud." Amy looked far too pleased with herself at the red coloring that instantly over took Beca's cheeks. The double entendre was definitely not lost on her. The Aussie reached out to touch the bruises on her collar bone and few on her chest. Beca quickly swatted the hand away. "You almost can't see them anymore with how bright your face is."

As if that wasn't bad enough Stacie had to tack on something else, her gaze sultry. "So did you use that technique I told you about. 'The swirl and flick', it has a three orgasm string success." Stacie said that last part with a wink.

Then there was Cynthia Rose, all heart eyes. "Was it magical?"

Lily's response was probably the most horrifying because she just licked her lips and leaned forward, looking as eager as the rest of them.

"Shut up!"

There was another pause of silence, all of the Bellas giving each other little congratulatory pats on the back, then Amy spoke up again. "So when are you going to get the u-haul? Or is that why we are here? I know a guy who can do it all for a dollar. How do feel about clowns?"

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Cynthia Rose leaned across the table looking at Beca like she was the reason daises bloomed. It was slightly unsettling.

Then all the Bellas were looking at her, rapt with curiosity. Beca could feel her nerves building because she hadn't really gotten to that part outside the basics. "Um, I don't know. I'll just, um, get a-a plane ticket for-for Miami and-and, um, move out there."

They all looked at her like they were expecting more. "And?" Cynthia Rose tried to gently prompt.

When Beca just stared at them like she was a deer in headlights, Stacie tried. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Nooo… I was just going to, um, show up."

They all let out an exasperated groan, even Lily. Cynthia Rose was the first to speak and then Stacie.

"You have to tell her, Beca."

"If you don't she will be heartbroken come graduation. She will be left to think that you are fine with her leaving."

"So what about those clowns? Yes? No? I only have so much time and then they-" Stacie gave the Aussie a look that essentially silenced her.

"I'll-I'll tell her before graduation." Beca said cautiously, looking for their reactions. That seemed to do the trick, all of them now smiling at her.

"It has to be something big!" Cynthia Rose said immediately.

"Yes!" Stacie agreed, "Maybe at a party disguised as a graduation party?"

Cynthia Rose caught Stacie's eyes. "On stage."

"And she can DJ." Stacie contributed, both of their smiles growing bigger.

"With strippers." Amy added. They all gave her a look. The Aussie grumbled. "Fine, no strippers."

Beca immediately protested. "No, I'll do it in private. Then-then if she, um, says no it's-it's less humiliating."

Lily immediately shot an origami ninja stars at Beca's forehead. "Oooow!" Beca rubbed at the spot.

"Yes, Lily she is being an idiot." Stacie stated.

"But she could." Beca protested. This time an origami saber hit her in the head. "Oooow! Will you stop doing that?"

Cynthia Rose took the petite girl's arm, effectively redirecting her attention to her. "Beca, she's not going to reject you. Mama Beale has been tripping over herself to get into your honeypot since the first Bellas's practice and your eyes wonder _a lot_. She's going to say yes to whatever plan you come up with."

"But…" Another origami ninja star connected with her forehead. "Oooow! Dude, like really-"

Before she could finish Stacie was talking. "I'm pretty sure Chloe's wanted to jump you since initiation night." When Beca just looked at her puzzled, Stacie added, "It's all in the eyes." She finished with a wink.

"Yeah, you've been like two dingos in heat for a while now." Amy tacked on.

Beca just sat there taking it all in. "Soooo, party? Or no party?" Stacie asked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm probably going to regret this, but party." Lily shot an origami grenade at Beca as the others cheered. "Oooow! What was that for? I agreed!"

Lily didn't say anything. She just gathered up all of her origami weapons and slid out of her seat. The rest of them followed, all assuring her that they would take care of everything. She wouldn't regret it.

The last one to leave was Amy.

"I really need to thank you. My last two videos have more views than the first one. I think I'm going to get sponsored. So anything you need just tell me."

Beca's brow scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Hahaha! Well the video of the Bellas reunion and you and Chloe being all couply at practice of course. I started a YouTube channel to vlog about everything. Given, the first 500 subscribers were probably just men looking to wank it. After all, Bhloe _does_ sound kind of sexual, but it keeps growing every day. Who doesn't like lesbian and a good Bhloe, right?" Amy conspiratorial nudged Beca as if they were both in on the same joke, but Beca was still confused. The fact that Beca's confusion was genuine, finally seemed to hit the Aussie. "Aaand… you have no idea what I am talking about?"

"No."

Amy sighed as she collected her stuff. "You _really_ need to check Facebook."

"Wait, but what did you mean another video?"

Amy just patted the girl on the head. "Oh, one day you will learn my young paddawon. When you do you can't be all that mad at me because Chloe approved it."

Then Amy was leaving and Beca was left calling after her, stuck digging through her wallet so she could pay her bill at the front counter. "Wait, Amy! We're the same age and just because Chloe approves it doesn't mean it's a good idea. It's usually a bad one… Amy?" She looked up only find the Aussie long gone. "Shit!"

Then she was just left standing there as the cashier gave her her change. She would have to ask Chloe about it later. The only thing left to think about was the party the Bellas were entrusted with throwing. She was regretting the whole situation already. Not her decision to move to Miami to be with Chloe, but her decision to entrust the Bellas with planning the party at which she would tell Chloe about her plan to relocate to Miami. Whenever the Bellas got together it was mayhem when Aubrey or Chloe were not involved. So she was hoping for the best, but the best would most likely be a half demolished stage and a piñata with all the candy missing. She figured if all else failed, she could always just tell Chloe early and cut out the whole party thing. That might be better. She didn't have a lot a time to contemplate the situation because she received a text from Chloe telling her she was out of class and asking if she wanted to meet up again. With a small smile, Beca slid her phone back into her pocket and she was off to meet Chloe, hoping that for once the Bellas knew what they were doing.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N**_ _: I want too first thank RJRMovieFan for the song suggestion and the idea that Beca doesn't necessarily have to stay at Barden or go to L.A. and could take off to Miami with Chloe. The graduation party was always going to be a thing and came forth from another reader wanting Beca to DJ at a party and me really liking the idea of how Chloe would react to Beca in her element. The ending will be what I originally planned, but I loved this suggestion so much, I couldn't not add it. It adds such a unique spin!_

 _There are only two chapters left after this, making a total of 30 chapters. So you might be asking what next? Well I have ideas! First of all, there will be another two chapters that will take place during the summer that will be posted after this fic is completed as a sort of epilogue. There were a lot of requests throughout the whole fic for Chloe's POV, which I plan on doing if the interest is still there. I actually already have the first chapter written and a few scenes that follow. Like Chloe's version of the night of Beca's love confession is partially written. There have also been a few requests for more of something that wasn't shown in this fic by a few different readers. So what I was thinking might be fun is a prompted 'deleted scenes' of sorts. Basically you all could send in prompts for other scenes not seen in this fic that you want to see happen. Like maybe what happened at the Bellas night while Beca was sleeping. It could even be something like, Amy's hunt for watermelon Oreos before she found them at that one Wal-Mart. As long as it is not something that would be in the companion piece and seems doable, I will do my best to make it happen. So if you have an idea you can message me here, leave it in a review, or send me a message on Tumblr at pentopage33. I look forward to hearing from you! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:**_ _I finally finished it! All I can really say is sorry and thank you for your patients. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. The musical selections are as follows:_

 _Unguarded by Rae Morris_

 _Only You by Ellie Goulding_

 _(Thank you for the recommendation, you know who you are!)_

 _I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(sad one): Thank you! I will start writing the companion piece seriously after this fic and the two summer chapters._

 _Awesome_ _: Thank you! :) I completely agree with you. They have a ways to go yet, but they are slowly getting there. I'm glad! Lily is one of my favorites to write for. She is so versatile._

 _Guest_ _(Sad about epilogue): I'm sorry buddy, but it must eventually end. I'm doing my best with the fluff. If there is not enough fluff by the end of this fic, you could always send me a prompt? That was my thinking behind the whole 'deleted scenes' thing. Want more of something? Send me a prompt. Yeah, Chloe's POV will probably be a lot angstier. Dude, don't be. Your review made my day! :)_

 _Mia_ _: I know, but she is getting there. I will work on it!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 29

Beca stole herself for what she was going to do because once she knocked that would be it. Her plans to move to Miami to be with Chloe would be finalized. She was both excited and terrified. Excited because, well, it was Chloe. She loved her and moving to Miami would ensure a future with her. Yet Beca was terrified because this was it. She would finally have to go through the ropes of making if official and telling everyone. Something she had never actually done before. At least not with someone she actually cared about because Jesse definitely didn't count. With that situation she didn't have to tell her friends and family members. They just sort of walked in on them making out.

This new big step started with her dad. Which was why she was outside his office, poised to knock. She was there purely because Sheila had to be practically popping out of her shirts with her baby bump. Beca really didn't want to see that, even if she didn't have anything against the woman. Then she would have to ooh and awe at her over stretched stomach and the alien growing inside. Then there were the other questions. _'When are you due?' 'Have they started kicking?' 'What is the sex?' 'Will the birth be natural?'_ All questions Beca did not want the answer to. Especially not the question involving the sex of the baby because wouldn't it be perfect if they were having a little girl. The perfect replacement child for the perfect replacement family. It made Beca's jaw clench just thinking about it.

Really telling her father she was leaving school to go chase a girl seemed like the perfect payback. She wasn't even sure if he knew she was gay. Normally she would be over excited about his possible reaction. The realness of it all and the fear that came with it was kind of ruining it for her though. Then there was the fact that out of her two, her dad was the only one that at least pretended to care, checking in on her occasionally. It ruined it all even more. If she was being honest, she didn't want to disappoint him. Especially not by being that cliché girl that followed their lover across the country. Really it was just a state away, but the implication was still there. Then she was cursing herself because when did she start caring so much.

In her berating of herself, Beca's bag accidentally knocked against the door. Then her dad was beckoning her in. Really she could run, but that would just put it off and she was trying to have a backbone about the whole having feelings thing. So she went in.

Dr. Mitchell was certainly surprised. Half of the papers on his desk went flying and he almost spilled his coffee in his eagerness to get up and greet his unexpected guest. There was a few minutes of scrambling to pick up all of the papers that had spilled across the floor. He straightened out his clothes after placing the papers back on his desk and beckoned Beca towards the seat opposite his on the other side of his desk.

"Beca, please sit down. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Beca flopped unceremoniously into the offered seat, her bag slumping at her feet. Then she straightened up some, self-consciously.

"I, um, wanted to, ah, talk to you about next year."

"So it's the bright lights of the city then? Off to L.A. to pay your dues it is then?"

Beca shifted uncomfortably. "Actually… nooo."

"Oh, well did you like the classes you took? We can change a few things. Did you decide on a major?" He excitedly shifted through the papers on his desk, producing a list of courses. "This is what the English department has to offer." He placed the sheet gently in front of her.

"Actually… No to that too." Beca winced, preparing for the inevitable disappointment.

Dr. Mitchell froze for a moment before shifting a few more things on his desk, finding a large catalogue of classes. "Well that's okay. You have plenty of time to decide on a major. English is not always for everyone. We can go over it tonight if you would like? Sheila is making roasted chicken and vegetables. You can drop by?"

Beca pushed her hair back from her face. "No, I, uh, meant no to, um, going to Barden too."

His face fell, completely blank, his gaze dropping to his desk. It was not long before his eyebrows began to twitch together in puzzlement. Then he was looking at her, truly concerned. "What are you planning on doing then?"

"Well, I-I sort of- I want to move to Miami and DJ there."

There was another pause. "But… But it has always been L.A. Why Miami now? What has changed?"

Beca wasn't sure how to tell him about Chloe. How to start it. Really, so much had changed and it was mainly due to Chloe. She found herself playing with her fingers like Chloe would if she was there. The thought of the ginger made her smile. Then there was the idea that that would be permanent. There would always be a redhead, her redhead, nervously playing with her fingers or just holding her hand in Miami. There would always be Chloe. The idea made everything seem easier.

"I met someone." It just kind of slipped out. She could not take it back. It was said and now everything that came next would come. Her father, who she never told anything significant to, knew an important fact about her life. He was guaranteed to learn more as their conversation went on. Especially if Beca expected him to fund her move to Miami.

Her words caught Dr. Mitchell off guard as much as they caught herself. Luckily his recovery was a lot quicker or they would have been waiting a good ten minutes before anyone spoke. He took ten seconds.

"Was this Jesse's idea?"

"No."

"So Jesse is not the someone?"

"Ew, no." She couldn't hold back her obvious disdain.

"But you were dating?"

"Yeah, like two years ago. Now he's like a brother."

"Do I know the guy?"

Beca wasn't really sure if her dad would remember Chloe. He always seemed so caught up in his work. It seemed unlikely he would remember the cute curly redheaded little girl next door. Then again younger Beca never shut up about her.

"Um, maybe. _Her_ name is Chloe."

He only seemed to stutter for a moment, freezing mid gesture, before continuing again. "A girl then?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Beca maybe spoke a little _too_ forcefully.

Dr. Mitchell rubbed his beard. "No, it is just… different." He cleared his throat. "How long have you been together?"

That question was kind of loaded because they were not quite official. They were basically dating without the labels. So technically, it had almost been a month, but in reality they were not dating. They were just two friends that made out all the time, liked feeling each other up, and slept in the same bed in varying forms of dress. She couldn't exactly tell him all of that. So Beca chose to look at her hands, her one thumb playing with the ring on her other thumb.

"We're not…"

"You know that sounds insane Beca. You want to move to a new state by yourself, might I add, to be with a girl you are not even dating. Does she even know you exist?"

That last comment made Beca's blood boil. "Yes, we've been off and on all year."

He looked confused. "So you are seeing each other?"

"No, it's-it's complicated."

"So, let me get this right, you want to move to a different state for _its complicated_?"

"Well you did it." It was really all she had to fire back with because he was right. From an outside perspective, without all the facts, she sounded insane.

"That was different!"

Her shoulders set in defiance and jaw clenched, getting defensive. "Why? Because you had a wife and kid? Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, it is not because of that." His voice was steadily rising, but he must have realized his anger was building because he paused. A deep breath later, he began more calmly. "I never saw you that way. I had a job and a place to live. Do you even know of any apartment complexes in the area?" It was obvious she didn't. "How are you going to live?"

"I can DJ at night clubs." He started to take a breath as if to speak, but she shut him down. "No, let me finish. I have contacts in Seattle. They know people I can call and they gave me references."

"That is okay to begin with, but what about long term? You need a back-up plan and that is where Barden comes in. If you just gave it one more year you could earn an associates and-"

She cut him off there because they had this conversation a million times in relationship to L.A. "No, we agreed on a year."

"But this is different. You at least had direction and drive towards something. This is you chasing after a relationship that does not even exist. It's a pipe dream, Beca. It will end in a week, maybe a month, then where will you be?"

"Happy."

"Really and how do you know that?"

Beca tilted back in her chair easily, calmly even, because she knew exactly what to say.

"How did you know it was going to work out between you and Sheila?"

There was a pause, Dr. Mitchell obviously not expecting the question. "I didn't."

"Then why did you do it?" Her tone was slightly challenging, she already knew the answer.

"Because I loved her."

As much as that answer hurt, it was a relief because he seemed to get it. His daughter was in love. He just sat there, a look of realization slowly spreading over his face. Then it was his turn to ask a question.

"How do you know she feels the same?"

"I don't…"

"You realize what I did was for the best. What you are doing is self-destructive."

Beca scoffed at him because if what he did was ' _for the best'_ she would hate to see what he did when he was actually trying to hurt someone. He had wrecked their family. Her mom was a workaholic all in an attempt to never have to deal will the loss and heartbreak she experienced at his hands. Hell, her screwed up view on relationships was probably partly due to him leaving.

"No." Her voice was cold. "You did what was best for you." Then she was done, no longer wanting to bring up the past. "It's fine if you don't want to pay for it." She gathered up her stuff and headed towards the door, sparing him one last look. "I'll figure it out myself." Beca had just started to turn the door knob when he spoke again.

"I'll do it." She refused to look at him. "I never meant to hurt you or your mom. When you fall out of love, sometimes it is better to let them go instead of just hurting them more by staying. I'm sorry you got caught up in the middle of it all. I just wanted you to be happy. That was my goal since you were born. If moving to Miami makes you happy, I will pay for it."

Tears started to prick around the edges of her eyes. What he said both deeply moved her and hurt. He just confirmed everything she thought was the reason for him leaving without saying the details. She always thought he didn't love them anymore. That he didn't love her or her mom. Yet at the same time he contradicted it because she never thought he actually cared, but there he was saying all the things she once wanted to hear. It wasn't really what she wanted to hear anymore. She just wanted to hear the truth. She wasn't sure what was true. He couldn't have it both ways, not caring, but yet still caring. She didn't have time to think about it, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, the tears at the edge of her eyes ready to fall. She let out a small, "Thank you." Then she was gone. There was only one person she wanted, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. She wanted Chloe.

She didn't have to do much. A quick call and she was meeting the Ginger in the back corner of the library by a grouping of beanbag chairs. She didn't have to say anything. Chloe just wrapped her up in her arms, pulling her close into her front as she settled them into a beanbag. Several kisses were pressed to the top of her head as fingers expertly massaged her neck, shoulders, and back. Beca, surrounded by the smell of summer and spring, felt like she was finally able to breath. Her body fully relaxed against the older girl's body, safe. Chloe didn't prod her, she just sat there with her, waiting until she was ready. Beca couldn't help thinking this could be it as Chloe's fingers danced up her spine. The arms she laid in could be the last pair she laid in. She was strangely okay with that, a giddiness settling in her stomach at the thought of it, pure joy. Then she slowly sat up, feeling calm again.

Chloe was there to greet her, wiping away any remaining tears and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, you." It was soft and reverent.

The younger girl sat back a little so she could wipe the snot from her nose on the back of her hand. Instead of looking disgusted, Chloe was smiling fondly at her, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"Hi." Beca finally spoke softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca sighed because she knew she'd have to. "It's-it's just my dad bringing up old feelings. He just-he admitted leaving-leaving my mom because he didn't love her anymore. He didn't love us anymore. He destroyed her. And-and then he basically told me he always cared about me. He-he has a-a, uh, funny way of showing it because he was like never around."

Chloe was interlacing their hands. "It's his loss." She pressed another kiss to Beca's forehead. "You're a very lovable person." It was spoken as a whisper against Beca's forehead. As if it was a love confession and not just a general statement. When Chloe pulled back her expression was serious, maybe even a tad hesitant, no fake smiles in sight. She tugged at their interlaced hands as she spoke. "You're amazing Beca Mitchell."

She knew Chloe hadn't said the actual words, that she loved her, but it was pretty damn close. That was good enough for Beca, a small smile peeking out. A similar smile was mirrored on Chloe's face. The actual words were right on the tip of Beca's tongue, ready to bubble up when Chloe's phone went off.

"That means I have to go. Class a waits. Are you okay? It is just Russian Literature, I can totes skip it?"

Beca gave her a quick peck. "No, go. I'll be fine."

Chloe looked back at the reminder on her phone. She seemed to contemplate something before making an exclamation of surprise. "I totes put down the wrong time. I have another hour."

"Chloe!" She knew the other girl was lying.

Chloe raised her hand. "Scouts honor." She nodded at the end.

"Don't you have a paper due today?"

Chloe paused for a second before seamlessly continuing, her smile full of reassurance. "That's next week." She began pulling Beca more into her.

Beca raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, no problem. Totes got it covered, babe."

Beca let it go, content to be worthy of missing a class for. She really just wanted to cuddle up with the other girl and forget about her day. There would always be time to give Chloe crap about calling her babe later. At the moment she just wanted to be preened over. Eventually they did have to separate, Beca refusing to let Chloe miss two classes on her account.

They walked hand in hand across the quad. Beca grumbled the whole way as Chloe just beamed at her, a true smile in place. Then they were separating with a quick kiss, Chloe's body rocking from side to side with Beca's hands in hers, before finally letting her go. Then there was a glance over her shoulder, with a lip bite, as she told the younger girl she'd see her later.

It left Beca with a dopey smile. Too lost in her own thoughts to notice her surroundings. Her mind was a collage of Chloe. Chloe's smile, the way her body pressed into her, and, most importantly, all the different versions of the older girl that fell outside of happy. She stretched her hand out, wishing she could still feel the other girl's fingers slotted between hers. That was when she was grabbed.

Her first reaction was to struggle. To fight against the people grabbing each one of her arms. Her next reaction was to yell, "What the fuck! Get off of me!"

She thrashed from side to side, to busy just trying to get free to bother looking at who was grabbing her. Her captors pulled her off the path and towards an opening behind a building. There were two others already standing there. As soon as Beca noticed that the two other people waiting were Cynthia Rose and Lily, she stopped struggling because that meant her captors had to be Amy and Stacie. That was when they released her.

Beca stuttered forward, catching herself before she fell. Then she was smoothing out clothes as if she hadn't just been dragged across the quad, screaming for dear life.

"For a little thing you have some fight in you. We should do tag team croc wrestling together. You can bait them while I take them down." Amy ceremoniously started and Stacie finished.

"And quite a belt on you." The way Stacie said it, her eyes briefly roaming, made it seem like she was thinking about how that belt could appear during _other_ activities.

Beca chose to ignore them and her, surely, quickly reddening cheeks. "Couldn't you have messaged me? Or is this a ritual killing like I thought?"

She could have sworn she heard Lily say those only happened on Tuesdays, but chose to ignore it, focusing on Cynthia Rose instead. "Would you have come?"

"Point taken." Beca ruffled her hair. "Sooo… Why _are_ we here?"

"We want to have another Bellas night tonight in celebration of Aubrey and Chloe graduating." Cynthia Rose calmly explained.

Beca looked to each one of them, confused. "Aren't you already throwing a party?"

"Yeah, but this will distract them from the real plan." Stacie explained.

The smallest Bella wasn't really convinced, but motioned for her to further explain, crossing her arms. "We figured we could recreate the initiation night only with just the Bellas. So I'd kidnap Aubrey and you'd kidnap Chloe." Lily looked a little too excited about the idea. "Amy is in charge of drinks and one bottle of red wine." Amy saluted them. "Cynthia Rose will get snacks and Lily will trail Aubrey and Chloe and give us updates if they get off course. It's all planned. We just need you and someone to grab Chloe. We will meet up at my dorm room. My roommate is gone for the weekend."

"Wait… How is Lily going to follow two people?"

"She said she could do it. Right, Lily?"

They all looked to the girl in question. She had a self-satisfied smile in place as she gave a solid nod in the affirmative. Then they were all looking at Beca for her reaction. That was when she realized that she was the deciding factor. A slow smirk came into place as she realized she had power. She could probably request things. There was one thing she would actually really like to do.

Beca looked at Stacie solidly in the eyes, setting herself into a more confident stance. "I want to kidnap Aubrey."

Stacie seemed to stutter for a moment mentally, then she was crossing her arms and setting her jaw. "Why? Don't you hate each other?"

'She's been okay." Beca shrugged. "I just think it could be a good bonding experience. Maybe take a walk around the lake."

"That's fine. I'm sure Chloe would _love_ to hear about your drunk love confession and the ten minute ramble about beautiful and hot she is as we put you to bed. Especially that one part about her smile being bright enough to keep a small village warm all winter."

Beca's eyes went wide, gulping. She had been out played. "I'll take Chloe."

The leggy brunette smiled. "Great!"

Stacie seemed far too excited for this whole thing to just be a casual night hanging out with her fellow Bellas. Then Beca had a sudden brain wave. Her smirk instantly came back.

"You're just doing this so you can blindfold Aubrey."

"Yep!" Beca was surprised by the other girl's honest answer and general confidence about the situation. If things were reversed, Beca would be a bumbling, stumbling, and blushing mess. Then Stacie just continued on delegating tasks like Beca had never said anything. "Everyone needs to bring a sleeping bag and pillow. There are only two beds and those go to the captains. Beca, I have a sleeping bag you can borrow in case you need it."

Everyone gave Beca a strange knowing look before looking back at Stacie. The meaning was completely lost on her. She didn't really understand what Stacie meant by her word use of _'in case'._ Where did they think she would be sleeping? Amy was there to distract her from that line of thought per usual.

"Should I get a step stool?" Everyone gave her a weird look, obviously confused. Their reactions just seemed to spur the Aussie on. "You know for those of us whole are more vertically impaired." Amy, not so subtly, nodded her head towards Beca. Then she whispered at a volume loud enough for everyone within a five foot radius to clearly hear her. "So Beca's stubby little arms don't take Chloe out when she is trying to bag her."

Beca got seriously defensive. "Dude, I can manage perfectly fine," she gritted out.

Cynthia Rose pulled Beca off to the side before she got more pissed because Amy definitely wouldn't stop. Everyone dispersed afterwards, Amy following a couple of feet behind Beca and CR. Cynthia Rose unfolded a black hood from her back pocket and handed it to Beca with a smile.

"This is for when you go get your girl."

Beca took it, but was still slightly on edge and grumbled out, "She's not my girl."

Which was accurate. They weren't official. There was no way to refer to the other girl besides using the words 'friend' or 'Bella sister'.

Amy came up beside them. "Yeah, because I play tonsil hockey with all of my friends and leave marks across their chest and neck."

Beca chose to ignore the Aussie, choosing to maintain a conversation with Cynthia Rose. "Does Stacie even know Aubrey's schedule? How is she going to find her?"

Cynthia Rose smiled to herself. "Oh, I'm sure Stace knows _exactly_ where to find her."

"What do you mean?"

"Stacie spends more time in Aubrey's apartment than she does in her dorm room, if you know what I mean."

In case it wasn't clear enough, Amy decided to push her way between them and yell in a sing-song tone, complete with Jazz hands. "They're scissor sisters!"

Beca spent the rest of her walk back to Chloe's room red faced and embarrassed, everyone giving them strange looks after Amy's outburst.

Amy and CR eventually went off together to stock up on drinks and snacks. Then it was just Beca left to wait for Chloe. She sat just around the corner from where her room was. The older girl had a very distinct sounding set of keys, full of little key chains and charms. Her plan was to wait until she heard the tell-tale keys. Then she would pounce like Chloe had done to her on initiation night.

While she waited, Beca spent her time looking up places to rent around Miami near the downtown area. That way she would be close to all of the clubs and her future places of work. There were a few places that weren't too badly priced, considering it was a prime real-estate area. None of them were that big, new, or showy, but she saw potential in them all. After all, they would be located fairly close to Chloe. They represented something other than just a house. They were her new life, a new Beca. A Beca that would be loved and have self-worth. Someone she never thought she would be and with the one person she thought she would never see again, yet alone date. Maybe she could ask Chloe if she wanted to move in with her after a few months. The ginger would probably be at her place more than half the time anyway. She found herself looking for places with big bay windows or balconies because someone who was pure sunshine should be bathed in light. Beca could not see her ginger in anything dark or only lit by artificial light. She started to imagine mornings with Chloe. Slow lazy days.

The petite girl got so into what she was planning, she almost forgot about why she was sitting in the hallway. There was the familiar sound of Chloe's keys, all her keychains clanking against each other. There was a soft humming of some pop song that Beca couldn't place. For a brief moment she wondered if that was what it would be like to wait for Chloe to come home. If there would be soft humming as keychains clanked as she came in through the front door. Then the sound of keys being putting down, as the humming continued, Chloe flipping through mail. Ending with Chloe finding her in her office or on the couch making mixes, easily curling into her side with a kiss to the cheek.

Then she was snapping herself out of it because she needed to act quickly. She slipped around the corner and approached Chloe from behind as quickly as possible while being relatively quiet. The hood was produced and un-furrowed it as she went. Chloe must have heard her because she was just beginning to turn around when Beca slipped the hood over the ginger's head. Beca pressed her body into Chloe's, speaking roughly where her ear was.

"It's just me."

Chloe must have recognized her body before she spoke because as soon as Beca pressed herself into Chloe, the older girl had relaxed. She was compliant, completely trusting in Beca. She followed the younger girl with ease. The first thing Chloe did was find Beca's nearest arm. Then she was running her hand down it until her hand met Beca's hand and then she interlaced them. Her other arm wrapped securely around Beca's bicep, pulling her close into Beca's side. With a muffled, "I'm ready," they set off towards Stacie's dorm room.

Chloe must have been trying to guess where they were going because it took her a full five minutes to ask about it.

"So what's the plan Becs?"

Beca squeezed her hand. "Just a Bella's night."

"All of this for a Bella's night?"

"Well there are a, um, few guests of honor."

After that they just talked like they normally did when they saw each other in the evening. They went over the high and low points of their days, anything interesting that happened in class, and just spent time together. Given, it was a little weird with the bag covering Chloe's head. They received a lot of strange looks. Especially given that it was not rush week and therefore very uncommon to see random people with black bags on their heads walking around campus. Beca was surprised no one had called the cops. Maybe the fact that they were maintaining a continuous normal conversation stopped them. She wondered how many pictures of them would be online by the end of the day.

When they arrived at Stacie's dorm room they fell silent, a quick squeeze of their hands their last form of communication. Cynthia Rose was there to let them in. Instead of separating like they had at Beca's initiation night, Chloe kept a firm grip on Beca's arm. She didn't have to worry because Beca wasn't planning on going anywhere.

A few seconds later Stacie came in with a very upset Aubrey Posen. Really, they heard them before they saw them. Then the loud muffled exclamations of outrage became crystal clear as Stacie pulled the ranting girl into the room with her, an amused smile in place.

"Oh my god! Are we finally here? Wherever here is. Thank god! I swear if you grab my ass one more time I am breaking your finger. If that is you Mitchell, I do not care how upset Chloe gets, I _will_ end you. Then I will resurrect you and sue you for sexual harassment. If you think I am a bitch now just wait until I-" That was when Stacie pulled off Aubrey's hood. Aubrey instantly went quiet, obviously surprised. "It's you." She stated it at a low volume, as if she should have known that.

All of the Bellas burst out laughing.

Chloe pulled on Beca's hand, still in a hood. "Becs?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Beca scrambled to gently and quickly pull off the hood. She came face to face with Chloe Beale giving her one of those looks that she always saved for when she thought Beca was doing something adorable. Beca melted a little at the look, getting shy.

"Hey." Chloe softly let out, biting her bottom lip.

"Hi." Beca ran a hand through her hair.

She was sure they were going to kiss, Chloe hooking her fingers into Beca's belt loops, pulling Beca's hips flat against her's. Of course that was when Amy interrupted their moment, fake gagging.

"Save it for the bedroom. Then Amy looked around, realizing that they were in fact in a bedroom. "Not this one."

Besides the slight pink tinging of Beca's cheeks, there was no reaction to Amy's comment. They were all used to it by now. Chloe pulled the shorter girl into her as she turned to shoot Amy a less than enthusiastic look, obviously peeved about the missed kiss. She pressed a long kiss to Beca's cheek and then nuzzled into the younger girl's neck. It placated Beca for the time being.

Amy's attention shifted to another couple in the room as Aubrey spoke. "Where are we?"

Amy was more than happy to answer the question. "We're in Stacie's room, but you should know that already."

Aubrey knew how to handle the situation. "You know what might be fun tomorrow at practice? A whole day dedicated to cardio."

Amy shut up after that. Then everyone got settled. Amy went over the alcohol. There was a big bottle of wine that she poured the whole contents of into an even bigger cup that looked like one of those fake goblets you could buy at a party store. Cynthia Rose made the call for a pizza delivery and started opening bags of chips and a veggie tray, which was probably for Aubrey. Lily went around the room lighting candles. Which maybe wasn't the best idea, but it was happening. Chloe just remained attached to Beca, occasionally pressing kisses to Beca's neck and asking her how she was doing. Beca softened under the administration, sinking further into her embrace.

Aubrey took the time to look over Stacie's side of the room. The leggy brunette trailed after her like a child concerned about what contraband their parent might find. The blonde paused to look closely at the mass of star charts tacked to the wall above Stacie's bed. There was string that went from highlighted spots on each chart to notecards full of notes and mathematical equations. The rest of the wall was full of mini glow in the dark stars. Finally, after looking over the charts for a while, she turned to Stacie.

"This looks very impressive." She was completely sincere.

Stacie, who didn't bat an eye when Beca accidently opened a file containing her porn stash when borrowing her laptop, had light pink cheeks. She stuttered for a moment before explaining it all. "I-I'm studying how galaxies form. If the numbers of stars and other items can be calculated. Then we could come up with a constant or projection of the likelihood a galaxy will form."

"Smart too." Aubrey took the tiniest of steps closer to Stacie. The taller girl's cheeks reddened just a tad bit more.

Amy seemed to straighten up more, taking in a breath as if to speak. Only Stacie shut her down before she could begin. "Shut up, Amy!"

The Aussie pouted, mumbling under her breath, "I didn't even say anything."

Stacie looked to Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Amy in turn. "Is everything ready?"

They all nodded. Stacie placed a stool in the middle of the room and two small boxes on top of the stool, "Let's start then." Amy brought forward the large goblet of wine. She set it on the stool after taking a quick sip. Then she stood beside Stacie. "Future graduates step forward." Chloe reluctantly detached herself from Beca, who chose to nonchalantly stand behind her, having no idea what was going on. Aubrey stood next to Chloe. All of the other Bellas filled in, forming a circle around Chloe and Aubrey. As things began, Beca shifted more so she could see Chloe and gage her reaction to everything.

Stacie was the one initiating everything. She lifted the cup of wine and gave it to Aubrey, then Chloe, encouraging each of them to take a sip. "This signifies a reminder of a promise you made at the beginning of your journey as friends. The relationships you have built." Stacie then passed the wine around the circle for other Bellas to drink from. "This is what binds us from the beginning and what will remain after. The blood of our sisters forever living in our veins."

Once the glass made its way back to Stacie she took a sip and put the cup back on the stool. She then picked up the boxes on the table and handed one to Chloe and Aubrey each. They each opened then, revealing a necklace. It was a silver old fashion looking photo locket with a dark night blue backing. Each locket had each girls's first initial written in white text, a musical note incorporated into the letter on the front.

Beca could already tell Chloe was starting to get teary eyed. She instantly tensed, ready to step in, but the older girl was okay for the moment. Then Stacie started up again.

"Take the locket in your right hand and repeat after me. I, state your name, will uphold the meaning of what it means to be a Barden Bella everywhere I go. I will remember my sisters and the bond of music we have. If a Barden Bella is in trouble, I will be there because we are a family and that will never change. Whether we are minutes or continents a part, I am a Bella first. That will remain forever. If that ever changes, I pray Lily never finds me." The last line made them all laugh. Chloe's face was streaked in tears, probably as caught up in the meaning behind the words as Beca was. That the Bellas would never stop being friends. Chloe and Beca were stuck with them.

"Beca." Stacie pulled the tiniest Bella out of her thoughts. "Will you put Chloe's necklace on her?"

Stacie didn't have to ask her twice. In part because she wanted to check on Chloe and also because she just wanted to. She approached slowly with soft touches.

"Hey," Beca took Chloe's free hand. "Do you want me to put it on?"

The other girl nodded, smiling through her tears as she tried to stop them. The younger girl slowly slid the necklace from her hands. Then she moved to stand behind Chloe, pushing red tresses to the side. Beca placed a small kiss to the exposed skin before closing the clasp to the necklace strung around Chloe's neck. She made sure it was centered at the back before moving back to the front of Chloe. She picked up the charm that fell just above Chloe's breasts.

"It looks like it belongs," was all Beca said and Chloe was tearing up again at the meaning. That she belonged there with the Bellas. Beca knew what the older girl would need, pulling her into her arms as Chloe's body racked with sobs. She could feel Aubrey's eyes on them, but ignored her. This was there moment. Beca found her mouth doing that thing again where it let things slip it didn't mean to say just yet. Still afraid of the consequences of casting them out into the world. Of making them a reality.

"I love you."

+/+/+

 **A/N:** The stuff Stacie says about galaxies was all drawn from a brief internet search, a documentary, and what little I remember from an astronomy class I took during my undergrad. So please go easy on me. This chapter was supposed to have some Bella shenanigans and the actual party after the initiation ceremony, but it was taking a while to write and was so long. So there will be an extra chapter, making a total of 31 chapters. If you have any suggestions for fun games for the Bellas to play, let me know. I'm headed to google. I don't want to just repeat the same games from the last time the Bellas got Beca drunk. Although, that could be fun with Aubrey and Stacie. We shall see…


	30. Author's Note: Where Have I Been

I really hate posting non-content content like this, but I feel like it is necessary. I have been gone for a while. I posted updates on my Tumblr, but realized that a vast majority of people following this story are not following my tumblr. So I should maybe post something here. Since I have last posted a series of things have happened regarding my family and school, none of which going how I wished them to. Due to those circumstances, I need to focus fully on school and graduating. Which means I will not be able to update this fic until sometime in August. I have contemplated trying to write here and there when I can because this is really one of the few highlights I have currently, but that does not seem plausible given how easily I get lost in writing. Then before I know it I have spent 4-5 hours writing when I only meant to spend an hour. I will finish 'The Friend'. It is the longest story I have ever written and finishing it has turned into a personal goal. Especially when there are only two chapters left. I had already started plotting out scenes that would take place in the summer and a companion piece that would be 'The Friend' from Chloe's perspective. I am extremely invested in this fic. So do not worry about it never being completed because it will be. In the meantime, feel free to message me if you have any questions or such. I will still be checking my PMs occasionally. I hope you all understand and I look forward to August!

-Secret Heart33


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N**_ _: Thank you all SO much for sticking with this fic and being so understanding. I seriously got emotional when reading all of your replies. Now I'm back and everything is on track again. It feels great to be writing again and I'm excited to dive back in! I'm going to reply to some guest reviews below from chapter 29. There is also two music selections that I will post a link to on my writing tumblr (pentopage33). I recently (literally a few days ago) got into remixes and similar genres of music. So you get to experience some of it thanks to that. The music choices are as follows:_

 _Say My Name (feat. Zyra) by ODESZA_

 _Teqkilla by M.I.A._

 _I can't thank you enough for continuing to read and sending reviews in reply to my author's note with well wishes and support! It really meant more than you could ever know. I was truly touched. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

 _/-/-/_

 _BeyPh_ _: Hello. Sorry, but I got everything figured out now. Thank you for the well wishes! Yeah, I had been thinking about writing one and then it was also suggested by a friend. So then I finally did write one. I probably should have done it sooner, but I had a specific date that I was hoping everything would have worked out by, but didn't. But now it's fixed!_

 _Awesome_ _: I'm so glad you liked it so much! You will just have to read and find out. The end is almost here. So not much longer._

 _Guest_ _(Sad About Epilogue): Yes! I would be extremely open to that! That was actually what I had meant by a collection of 'deleted scenes'. I meant suggestions for prompts within this universe because some readers had wanted more of one thing or another. Sorry if that was confusing. Thank you! :)_

 _Guest_ _(Totes): I looked into what you were talking about. I think in the previous chapter I only used it three or four times, but it was one sentence after the other. So it maybe seemed like a lot? But then I went back a chapter or two and there is definitely an over abundance of the word 'totes'. I tend to use it as a crutch to make sure Chloe's dialogue seems in character. I also always use it in place of 'totally'. I'll try and keep an eye out for it and reel it in a bit. Thank you for mentioning it!_

 _Mia_ _: Yes, and there is more fluff to come. Hope you like it!_

 _/+/+/_

Chapter 30

" _I love you."_

Chloe tensed immediately at the statement. Then she was hugging Beca tightly to her before pulling back and giving her a long fervent kiss. When they separated Chloe was looking at her like she couldn't believe she had actually said what she had said. Then there was that familiar internal struggle against something unknown that Beca had seen far too many times thrown her way. Then came the struggle as she tried to articulate whatever she was fighting with, "I-I-"

But her opponent won or so it seemed. Amy interrupted the moment with a long wolf whistle, completely derailing Chloe's sentence. The rest of the Bellas soon followed. Beca was mortified, her cheeks turning bright red to express the feeling, but there was a stronger feeling. A vast feeling of disappointment because if Chloe was allowed to finish, Beca was almost positive she wouldn't have. Chloe didn't seem to notice or if she had she chose to ignore it, smiling easily at everyone around her, but it wasn't genuine. No matter how many times she tried to catch the redhead's eyes, Chloe refused to meet hers. Chloe was pulled further into the room and way from her. All Beca wanted to do was to pull Chloe off to the side and have an honest conversation about what was bothering her. If it was the words she had spoken just moments ago, but she knew that wasn't true. Yet her self-doubts were slowly creeping in as each second ticked by. Beca had to leave, needing just a few minutes to herself. The bathroom down the hall was the perfect option. Her body was already moving towards the dorm door on its own accord.

Beca opened the door to find a pizza boy on the other side poised to knock. At the new presence, the other girls' attention was drawn and Beca was able to easily slip out unnoticed. She glanced back once more to find everyone's attention drawn to the pizza boy except one, Chloe. She was hugging herself, looking at Beca like a puppy who had had an accident on the carpet and knew they had done the wrong thing. Those big blue eyes full of worry, surely wondering what her silence would cost her this time. Beca turned, leaving the question unanswered. She hadn't figured out the answer herself yet. She went straight to the bathroom without another thought.

Beca had taken several moments to recollect herself before washing her face, careful of her eyeliner. She was just patting her face dry when she heard someone enter behind her. Deep down, she was hoping it would be Chloe come to talk things out. When she pulled the paper towel away from her face and looked up a set of hazel eyes met hers in the mirror instead of the expected baby blues.

Aubrey started off easily, "I know about your plan." The blonde paused, giving Beca a chance to speak, but Beca remained quiet, looking away. "Stacie is really open about everything. She does not believe in keeping secrets when she is seeing someone. Even if she did, she mummers in her sleep. It is kind of cute, but it ruins a lot of surprises." She took a tentative step forward. "I owe you an apology…"

The younger Bella balled up the paper towel and tossed it in the trash before turning to the other girl. She found comfort in the edge of the sink digging into her lower back as she addressed her captain. "Dude, we're good. You already have, like twice." She shrugged.

"Yes, but those were insincere. I… underestimated you. I thought you were just using her."

"Who?" Beca cut in, her brow scrunched up.

"Chloe of course. I figured you were this screw-up punk that would never be good enough for her."

"Well that's really comforting." Beca crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish Mitchell. I was wrong, okay. You are the best person for her. You have talent. You will go places. I am sorry I did not see it sooner. I have been watching over Chloe for the last four years and done what I thought was best for her. I have seen person after person use her or vice versa. Eventually, you expect the next one to be just as bad. Then I am left to watch her just reset each time like everything is okay. She is really good at hiding her feelings. So good I still cannot read her after four years, but you can. She is so much better off with you. _So_ much better. I am grateful for that."

Beca wasn't really sure what to say because Aubrey Posen was being nice to her. Hell, she was praising her for being a good person and telling Beca she was talented. "Thank you?" was all she could manage.

They walked back together, side by side. "You know this doesn't mean I will ease up on you in practice."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

They both laughed. Aubrey seemed to be contemplating something, slowing her pace as the distance to Stacie's room decreased. When they found themselves in front of the correct door, Aubrey stopped Beca from going in with a hand placed on the younger woman's forearm.

"Just one more thing." Aubrey squared up with Beca. "If Chloe says no to your plan, hear her out? She has a good reason."

Beca's brow scrunched up again in confusion. "But… why?"

"She loves you." When Beca's confusion was further displayed by the puckering of her lips, Aubrey elaborated. "Chloe that is… She has a hard time saying it, but she tries to show it. Take in the way she acts around you. You both are attached at the hip. You are all she talks about." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the comment. "Which you would maybe think I would be use to, but Chloe never talks about Tom." Beca grimaces at the mention of his name. "She never talks about anyone. Well, not the way she talks about you."

Aubrey was telling Beca exactly what she wanted to hear. Only she didn't want to hear it from Aubrey. She wanted to hear it from Chloe, but that wasn't an option. The insecurities she felt creeping in earlier were still there. Beca found herself opening up, exposing those insecurities, to the one person she figured would be her mortal enemy, if mortal enemies existed. "How can you be sure?"

"Because she tells me every day. A few times a day verbally… well as close as she can. Then there is the way she looks at you. She is always checking in with you to make sure you are okay, even when you are not paying attention. It is Chloe, she is like the glue of the group. If someone has a problem, she will take note and then solve it. But with you her sensitivity to your feelings is constant."

Beca still couldn't fully wrap her mind around the concept. "Really?"

"Really. Now let's get back in there."

Beca smiled easily. "Probably for the best. You being nice is freaking me out."

"For a badass you are _really_ emotional."

"Did Aubrey Posen just swear?" Beca gasped with fake shock.

"I still own you until I graduate Mitchell." Aubrey fired back, not at all serious.

"Aaah, there is the general Posen I know."

They smiled at each other. There was a sudden change in expression on Aubrey's part. Back was the unfamiliar version of her that actually seemed to care about Beca's well-being. "Ready?"

Beca didn't need her to further elaborate. She knew what she meant. If she was ready to immerse herself in the Bellas again. Was she ready to face Chloe. And most importantly, was she ready to pretend like everything was okay even if it wasn't. She knew she could. After all she had had all year to practice. What was one more night. So she nodded and Aubrey pushed the door open. Beca took a moment to just take in the room still perched on the edge. No one had noticed her yet and it allowed her the opportunity to observe the group as if she was an outsider peaking in through a window. Everyone was so in sink, seeming to have their own designated place in the room, the group. Aubrey easily re-up took hers next to Stacie who smiled at her in greeting before nonchalantly linking their pinkies and then redirecting her attention to Cynthia Rose. Cynthia Rose was none the wiser to the interaction, too caught up in a story about loan sharks. Amy was sat on the floor, rapt with attention, a pizza box in her lap as she took turns taking bites from the one slice of pizza in her right hand and then the one in her left. Lily sat nearby making various toppings walk the plank of a ship she constructed out of three slices that seemed to have been overtaken by a tentacle creature made out of cheese. Each topping's final destination was Lily's mouth. Beca was starting to wonder where she fit in. Where was her place.

Then there was Chloe. Chloe who was sat on the floor across from Amy, with her back against one bed. Chloe who was the only one to notice she was standing there like the outcast who showed up to the party even though they were not invited. Only Beca was invited and Chloe definitely wanted her there if the pleading hesitant look she was giving the brunette was anything to go by. Beca was so relieved in that moment that Chloe was still opening up to her. That she had not gone back to shielding herself with a fake plastic smile. Beca shyly made her way over, taking up her place next to Chloe. Once sat, Beca could fully take in the unsure redhead next to her. The same redhead who was playing with the edge of a paper plate instead of Beca's hands or her own. Even though Beca wasn't exactly happy with the other girl, she still wished it was her hands to be worried over instead of the plate.

"l grabbed you your favorites before Amy could get to them." Chloe was the first to speak.

Sure enough there were four perfect triangular slices of her favorite pizza laid out on the plate Chloe was worrying her hands with. Beca knew how hard it would have been for the other girl to shove Amy out of the way to get first dibs. The same Aussie who had the audacity to slap Lily's hand away when the silent Bella tried to grab another slice from the box on Amy's lap as Chloe spoke. Beca found herself softening because she knew what Chloe was trying to say. She knew what those four slices really meant and the fact that, even though Chloe was probably dying to preen over her with hugs and kisses, she was giving her tiny upset friend space. As much as she wanted to ignore it and stay sulky, Beca couldn't. Instead she pressed a quick kiss to her redhead's lips and sincerely thanked her as she took up the plate of pizza. There was still worry accompanied by a small smile on the older girl's face until the brunette pressed her knee into Chloe's. Then there was a tan hand that was placed on Beca's thigh as that true blinding smile fully blossomed on Chloe's lips. Beca's own version soon followed. They would still have to talk about it all later, but it could wait. For the moment they could just be Beca and Chloe. Two friends that were so much more than just friends.

That's what they did. Everyone chatted amongst the group. Beca and Chloe interjected where it was natural for them to do so. The whole time while they were reconnecting in a way that was familiar to the redhead. There were brief squeezes at Beca's thigh where Chloe's hand resided, Beca briefly reciprocating with a hand laid on top of Chloe's hand, shoulders jutted out to nudge the others, and there were several sly side glances. All accompanied by teasing remarks. Everything felt okay. The whole time Amy was trying to low key film it all on her phone. Cynthia Rose was trying to be less subtle, a dopey smile in place whenever she glanced at Beca and Chloe or Aubrey and Stacie, but it disappeared as quickly as it came about. At some point in time Stacie and Aubrey had gotten their own plates of pizza and were seated on the ground with everyone else. What had Cynthia Rose smiling like a dope and eventually drew Amy's camera to them as well was how they were interacting.

As everyone spoke they were picking a part their pieces of pizza like it was the most natural thing in the world. They placed the items they didn't like on the other person's plate. Then the exchanged toppings were placed on the new person's slices of pizza and eaten. It was like Stacie and Aubrey were an old married couple that had been sorting through pizza toppings for years. If that wasn't enough, after Aubrey finished each slice she handed the left over crust to Stacie, who eat them happily after making sure the blonde was okay, claiming they hurt the roof of her mouth. Lily sat oblivious to it all, to preoccupied with dissecting her pizza ship as the cheese monster took it over.

Once everyone was done Amy decided to open things up with a round of shots. She quickly got up to make them, passing them out as she filled the little disposable shot glasses they had purchased for the occasion. Everyone passed them around their semicircle until everyone had one. Then Amy, shot glass in hand, proclaimed, "Let's get this party started pitches!" She knocked back the shot and started pouring seconds. Everyone else let out an exclamation of glee except for Beca and Aubrey. The younger girl grumbled before finally shooting the first shot and then the second back with a grimace. Aubrey just stared her shot down as if it had wronged her in a past life before rolling her eyes and drinking it. The process was repeated with the second shot only with more contempt. Then the drinking games began.

All of the games seemed to be centered around them getting closer physically or emotionally to one another. Like a team retreat, only with booze. The two shots helped loosen them up for the first game of the night called 'Attached at the Hip'. The girls got into groups of two to play. Cynthia Rose chose to sit out the first round, given the odd number of Bellas and the fact that when she tried to partner with Stacie her life flashed before her eyes when Aubrey caught her gaze to stare her down. So the groups wound up being Amy and Lily, Beca and Chloe, and Stacie and Aubrey. Cynthia Rose chose a body part for each group from a premade stack of cards. For the rest of the time the group would have to stay connected by that body part. If they failed to stay connected, then they would have to take a shot. Realizing the game could take the whole night if given an infinite amount of time, they decided each round would be three minutes long. Each group would have to drink every time they separated during the time limit. Then they would reset and stay connected till the time was up or they disconnected again.

Cynthia Rose drew butt for Amy and Lily. The girls immediately went back to back, touching their rear-ends to the other persons. Amy immediately made a secret agents pose as she exclaimed, "This is so cool! This should be easy. I have a lot to back up." She bumped into Lily lightly.

Next up was Stacie and Aubrey. Cynthia Rose drew nose for them. "This might get interesting." CR mused as she handed the card to the duo.

The two girls faced each other awkwardly. "If you are not comfortable we can pass?" Stacie offered.

"No, it is fine. A Posen never backs down from a challenge." Aubrey took a step forward and Stacie hesitantly followed. They continued their slow approach until their noses touched. Then they awkwardly settled, trying to figure out where to look because the only real option was the other person's eyes.

"Oh my god! For someone who is so open and another who is so collected you look like two middle schoolers at their first school dance," Amy laughed.

They both ignored her, Aubrey rolling her eyes before refocusing on the set across from her. A small smile followed when Stacie cocked her eyebrows as if they were indulging in an inside joke. It grew with the brunette's words. "Are you okay?"

"Never better."

CR awed at them before moving onto Beca and Chloe, reading off the card as she approached. "Cheek."

Beca immediately protested. "You have to be kidding me! I'll be on my tip toes the whole time. There has to be another option."

"I told you I should have bought a step stool," Amy helpfully added.

"Shut-up Amy!"

"Rude!"

"Do you want to take a shot every 30 seconds?" Cynthia Rose offered.

"No."

"Then I can't help you."

Chloe pulled at Beca's hand to get her attention. "You can hop up and wrap your legs around my waist? You're super light."

"What she means is you are tiny." Amy added.

Chloe looked over Beca's shoulder to address the Aussie. "You're not helping." She turned her attention back to Beca, playing with her fingers as she bit her lip. "Come on Becs."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Chloe was bursting with excitement as she crouched down to wrap her arms around Beca's thighs and hoisted her up onto her hips. Beca let out a squeak in surprise, falling forward before straightening up again.

"Geesh woman, give a girl some warning."

"But then it's less fun." Chloe smiled cheekily at her.

Cynthia Rose cleared her throat, "Everyone ready?" There was a chorus of yeses. Beca and Chloe quickly went cheek to cheek. "Alright, I'm starting the three minutes now ladies."

The first minute was pretty boring. They all just stood there waiting for something to happen as the silence of the room rung out around them. Only interrupted with an occasional long sigh from Amy. The only group with any real form of entertainment was Stacie and Aubrey who could try to communicate with their eyes and do little dances with their eyebrows. Then Stacie's nose began to twitch.

"I think we need to separate."

"Why?" was Aubrey's quick response.

"I'm going to sneeze."

"That is okay. Do not worry about it."

"No, Aubrey, I'm going to full on sneeze. I do not want to sneeze in your mouth or knock you in the head."

"Are you sure you are going to sneeze?" There was that General Posen tone they all knew so well.

"Yes."

"100%?"

"Yes, I am going to sneeze."

"I just want to make sure. I do not have a strong constitution for liquor."

"I will take your shot."

"No, you should not be punished for a bodily function."

"That's not what you said-"

There was the sound of a hand hitting skin, probably an arm. "Stace!"

Amy oohed at them.

"I still have to sneeze," Stacie reminded her.

There was a shuffling of feet and Cynthia Rose called out, "Shots!"

It was followed by Aubrey stating, "Go ahead then."

There was a few seconds of silence followed by a loud sneeze. Next was the clinking of glasses and Aubrey taking in a quick breath of air after, probably due to the alcohol.

"Okay, I'm ready to start again," Stacie offered.

There was another shuffling of feet. Then Aubrey was making another comment. "Well I found one thing that's not attractive about you."

"Wow, that alcohol sure works fast." Beca mumbled.

Chloe pinched the underside of her thigh. "Be nice."

Beca let out an exclamation of pain. At the sound, Aubrey decided to pipe in, "What was that Mitchell?"

Stacie chose to answer for her. "I think Beca is sympathizing with me and how rude your comment was."

"Well your eyes make up for it. They are stunning."

Beca gagged, earning herself another pinch. "Oooow! Woman, what are you trying to do, bruise me?"

Chloe's volume dropped so only Beca could hear her. "Challenge accepted… If I can use my mouth?"

Beca could feel Chloe biting her lip against her cheek. "Ca-Chloe, that's-that's not really appropriate right now."

"Then you really don't want to know what I have been thinking about this whole time. I'll give you a hint, it has to do with a brick wall and our positions were reversed." Her hands slid a little further up, closer to Beca's backside, before giving the younger girl's flesh an appreciative squeeze.

The smaller girl's eyes went wide as she bolted up a little and away from the hands, still keeping their cheeks in contact. "Oh-okay that's definitely _not_ appropriate right now. We're in a room with our friends."

"We don't mind!" Amy piped up. "Lily, turn to the right. No, the other right. Bhloe things are happening that must be documented for my followers." There was some shuffling.

"I don't think you can put that online unless it's a tutorial," CR reasoned.

"I'll think of something." There was the clicking noise of a camera.

Then from the other side of the room there was some rustling. Which was followed by Stacie asking, "What's wrong Bree?"

"I have an itch."

"Where?"

"On my nose."

"Here, let me try this…"

Beca had no idea what was going on. In her current position, all the tiny brunette could make out was red hair and the wall that Stacie's roommate's bed was shoved up against. It was the most bizarrely decorated wall Beca had ever seen. It was mostly comprised of glitter and little nail stickers with the occasional Polaroid photo of some nail design. A nail design that looked kind of like the printed out picture tacked next to it. Well, if you squinted. The more Beca looked at it the more she started to wonder if that was where Stacie's little audition bio came from. Cynthia Rose had told her about it once and it always seemed weird that someone who was interested in astrophysics and always had short clear coated nails would be into cuticle care and the e-network.

The brunette's musings were cut short by an exclamation from Amy. "Shift to the left! No, the other left. I've been thinking about making a Posrad off shoot. It almost sounds like 'Pus-rad'. Perfect for lesbians."

"How's that?" Stacie asked, to concerned with Aubrey to take any mind of the Aussie's comments.

"Rub harder."

"What the fuck…" Beca said quietly. She shifted in discomfort. Chloe let out a small exhale of exertion at the movement. That was when she fully realized that Chloe had been holding her in a dead lift for almost two full minutes. Maybe the redhead could use a break. "Hey, Chlo? Are you okay? We can stop for a minute. I wouldn't complain about the shot?"

"No, Becs, I'm good. Besides, I get to do this." She sounded far too excited for Beca's liking. Then, instead of just squeezing the thighs of the girl wrapped around her like before, Chloe let her hands slide fully over Beca's butt before squeezing. There was a low content hum that accompanied the action.

Beca tried to shift away, but there was nowhere really to go without fully detaching her cheek from Chloe's. "That's definitely NOT appropriate!" She exclaimed a little too loud, attracting Amy's attention.

The older girl just gripped more firmly at Beca's butt. "But I love your buns."

"Oh my god!" Beca rolled her eyes as Amy called for Lily to shuffle back to the right, but Lily mentioned something about a Taser. Amy still seemed determined to keep moving to the right though. The smallest Bella wasn't really paying attention, her attention fully taken up by the redhead who was whispering things that were _way_ past a PG-13 rating in her ear. Chloe's main goal seeming to be to make Beca squirm. And squirm she did, right out of Chloe's arms. Once her feet hit the ground, Beca could fully take in the room. Her feet's re-acquaintance with the ground was perfectly timed with the sound of something electrical being charged.

"All I did was ask you to turn in a circle. It is not that hard. I could do it while I was in the womb," Amy stated defensively.

When Beca turned to face the room, there was Lily Taser in hand pointing it towards Amy, ready to be used. Just beyond them were Stacie and Aubrey who were rubbing their noses together is such a way it looked like extreme eskimo kissing. Either that or they were trying to start a fire. Beca found herself pulling a disgusted face at the pair, frozen in place. Chloe pulled Beca back into her and out of the way just as Lily went to lunge at Amy, stopping just a few inches away from contact.

That's when Cynthia Rose decided to step in with a proclamation of, "Shots!"

She handed out the four shots she had made during the commotion to Chloe, Beca, Amy, and Lily before taking one herself. The alcohol was enough to distract Lily, but she still stared Amy down as she drank her shot.

"How about another game guys? Something that does not involve Tasers," Cynthia Rose suggested once everyone had taken their shots. They all reluctantly agreed, well Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe were reluctant. Everyone else was happy with stopping. Lily just shot CR an outraged glare at the mention of the word 'Taser'. Then CR held out her hand for the item and a clearly upset Lily reluctantly placed her _toy_ in the outstretched hand. She gave the Taser one last sullen look before moving onto the next game.

After a bit of squabbling they decided on a game of "Most Likely to". They all plopped down on the floor in a circle. Aubrey sat next to Stacie, leaving just a few inches between them. Chloe was a lot less subtle, sitting down so that her whole side pressed into Beca's before giving them a little bit of space. She refused to let their hands part for a good five minutes after the game started though. Beca had shifted to accommodate the redhead before re-shifting once she gave them some space. Everyone else filled in around them. Amy handed out solo cups of that god awful punch they served at all of the acapella parties that could singe your nose hairs.

Once everyone was set they started making statements about someone being most likely to do something. Then they would point to whoever they thought was most likely to do whatever was stated. For each finger pointed at them they would have to take a long pull of their drink. They started off simply enough with who was most likely to fall asleep on the bus or eat all the snacks. Then they slowly went into more interesting and, potentially, embarrassing territory. By that time, thanks to Amy's mixing skills, they were all buzzed or on their way to drunk.

It seemed to be the latter for Cynthia Rose as she stared into her solo cup as if the meaning of life was held in it. She looked up slowly as if she had just made a great break through. "Who is most likely to swim in a vat of cream corn?"

The answer was easy. No one really had to think about it, pointing to Lily in tandem. Lily, who seemed positively tickled they had thought of her, dutifully took six long sips of her drink, licking her lips as she finished. Amy looked crestfallen at her own drink before taking a sip of her own when no was looking. All the while she was trying to stealthy film all of the Beca and Chloe interactions. Well she would be if her phone hadn't died earlier. Which gave her more reason to sulk.

Then Lily was stating, at a volume that was actually audible, "Most likely to steal a car?"

That was another easy one, everyone either pointing to Beca or Lily. Most of them pointed to Lily, but Amy and Cynthia Rose's enthusiasm when they pointed at Beca seemed to make up for it. Beca couldn't really argue. Given she had stolen a golf cart before, not a car, but it was the same difference in her mind. When she came out of her private musings, as she took her two long pulls from her drink, she found Chloe looking at her curiously. Her cerulean blue eyes were glazed over with alcohol, but still held their usual spark.

"What?"

"You look very pensive there Miss Mitchell." She nudged the younger girl with her shoulder.

"Really?"

Chloe went to tap her nose, slightly swaying and almost getting Beca's eye instead. "Spill."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Beca held Chloe's eye, her confidence coming forward as the alcohol in her bloodstream increased. She shifted back, opening her body more to Chloe with perfect cool nonchalance.

Chloe just bit her lip, glancing at Beca's lips before meeting her eyes again. "I'm sure I could figure it out." Chloe gave another long look to Beca's lips. "Given enough time."

She decided to take a page out of Chloe's book of flirting 101. Beca let her eyes roam over Chloe's body before facing her again with a wink. "I'm sure you could."

The ginger's breath hitched in response. In their preoccupation, they had not noticed that the room had gone completely silent. Finally Amy broke the silence a minute after Beca's last line.

"Oh my god! Bhloe, stop eye fucking. You can do that later. Like when my phone is fully charged again."

At that last comment Aubrey had no qualms in basically straddling Stacie's lap so she could grab onto the front of Amy's shirt. Her words were slightly slurred around the edges as she spoke. "There will be no filming while we are this drunk. If there is, I will come up with something so horrible for you to do you will wish you were doing cardio. Got it?" Amy just nodded, her eyes wide in fear. "Good!" She let Amy go. Then it appeared like she was perplexed by her current position on Stacie's lap, pausing once she turned to the brunette she was sitting on. She tried to extract herself, but the full weight of the alcohol she had consumed was working against her. Aubrey was seriously struggling to navigate her way to the other side of the lap she was perched on. Stacie smiled, enjoying the almost cute flailing of the normally perfectly put together blonde in her lap. Given the normal control the blonde exhibited in almost all aspects of her life, Stacie knew to wait to be asked to help than to jump in right away. Finally defeated, Aubrey let out a puff of distaste, sulking even as she let out a small whiney, "Baaaabe."

Stacie went about slowly untangling the blonde from around her and into a sitting position next to her. Aubrey, relieved, leaned into Stacie's side, resting her head on her shoulder. She mumbled a soft, "Thank you." Stacie smiled before pressing her lips against Aubrey's forehead. The blonde let out a content sigh. Once they started up again, Aubrey straightened up into her signature ramrod straight back sitting position. It only lasted about a minute and then she was slouching, occasionally leaning into Stacie.

Stacie started the game up again, "Most likely to trip head first into something."

No one had to give it a seconds thought before pointing at Beca. The tiny brunette grumbled as she dutifully took tiny sips from her drink.

Then Amy blurted out, "Most likely to have a threesome."

Aubrey pointed to Chloe who cheekily took her drink and everyone else was either pointing to Stacie or Beca. The latter wasn't exactly happy about it after her last six sips. So she had the great idea to protest it.

"Come on guys! You have to, like, pick one of us. It's not fair… I just drank." Beca whined. They all looked at each other before pointing at Beca, well except Aubrey, who had chosen Chloe, and Chloe who was doing that thing where she stared at Beca fondly for no apparent reason. She huffed out a breath of frustration as she sulked and succumbed to her fate. The whole time mumbling around her cup, "It was one time and I didn't even enjoy it."

Chloe must have heard her because she was nudging Beca's shoulder with that mischievous grin of her's as she spoke, "Seems like you've played this before and I'm missing out on some _great_ stories."

Before Beca can speak, Amy cuts in. "Oh, you know slept with a lot of girls, made out with a lot of people, has a delinquent record. Nothing much."

"Geez, thanks Amy." Beca looked just as sullen as before.

"You're in good company." Amy pointed to herself, "Slept with a lot of men, had a lot of boyfriends, and a history of fighting." She points to Chloe. "Slept with a lot of people, made out with more. Probably has broken an entry to pursue the first two." Chloe just nodded, looking proud. Beca's face scrunched up in question at the nod, only to smooth out again with a kiss from the ginger next to her. The same ginger who then pulled the smaller girl into her lap, nuzzling into her neck, mumbling for her not to be like that, before peppering her with kisses. Beca melted at the attention, trying her hardest to hold back a smile and remain sulky. Amy moved onto Cynthia Rose. "Had a lot of relationships and illegal gambling." She got to Stacie. "Slept with a lot of guys and some indecent exposure." Amy stalled out on Aubrey and Lily. "You two… I'm actually not sure about you two." Lily rambled something off about organized crime, witness protection, and hitmen. When everyone just looked at her confused, she sighed and took a long pull of her drink.

Then they were off again with the next one. Beca blurting out, "Most likely to go skinny dipping."

Aubrey and Chloe pointed to each other, which was a little confusing because the redhead decided to stay wrapped around Beca. The younger Bella would half-heartedly try and shrug Chloe off, but it only lasted a minute or two before Chloe was pulling her in again. As the alcohol sunk further in, Beca found herself fighting it less and, instead, sinking in to the body behind her. Everyone else pointed to Stacie, who pointed to Cynthia Rose, reasoning she would do it for the ladies. Then there was who was most likely to pee their pants which went to Amy, under the assumption it would be from laughing, and Beca who was just too damn jumpy for it not to happen. Which, of course, the tiniest Bella protested, but still wound up drinking to. Then there was public or exhibitionist sex, which was a split between Stacie, Chloe, and Beca for obvious reasons. Amy and Cynthia Rose got most likely to say something inappropriate. Finally they stalled out to the last few.

Cynthia Rose had the honors. "Most likely to sexually assault someone?"

Everyone except Aubrey points to Cynthia Rose given she groped Stacie a few weeks ago at their Bella's reunion. Aubrey, though, was pointing at Chloe. The co-captain looked at her friend mildly offended as she drank, "I'm not that bad."

Aubrey, fairly inebriated, had to place a hand on Stacie's thigh to stop herself from falling forward as she shifted onto her knees and pointed at the girl lounging in her best friend's arms. "Have you seen the way you look at her sometimes?"

The brunette in question shrugged, not completely understanding the question. Chloe, on the other hand, tightened her grip on the brunette, protesting, "No, I don't."

Aubrey looked at her incredulously and then looked pointedly at Chloe to get her message across as she gave the next situation. "Most likely to walk into a stranger's shower?"

When six fingers are pointed at Chloe, she happily drinks, finishing with, "It was worth it." Beca hums in agreement in her lap. Cynthia Rose takes a long drag of her drink herself, her eyes going wide at the omission.

Chloe seems to mull over an idea before finally offering to the circle, "Most likely to kill someone?"

Everyone points to Lily, who seems to take the declaration as a compliment. At the last second Cynthia Rose laughs into her cup speaking her thoughts out loud. "Beca would kill Amy if she ever was tech savvy enough to find that YouTube page."

They laughed, Beca following suit. Amy's was more strained though, eyeing the shorter brunette worriedly. Then the words seemed to fully sink in and Beca froze mid laugh, straightening her lax position as she looked at Amy, her face scrunched in confusion. "Wait… What YouTube channel?"

The room fell quiet. Amy took advantage of Beca's general drunk state, yelling, "New game!"

It did the trick, Beca completely distracted as they moved onto the next game, 'Straight Face'. According to the rules, they were supposed to keep a straight face as they went around the circle saying silly things. Anyone who laughed would have to drink. Most of them were so gone they all just sat or laid on the ground laughing at every other thing said only taking a drink when they felt like it. Beca spent most of the time drumming out a tune on Chloe's thighs, which she was sat between, leaning back into Chloe's front. As time went on she took one of Chloe's hands and looked it over in amazement as if she had just discovered a new species. Chloe found herself watching the brunette with an amused expression, intermittently pressing kisses to her cheek or neck before perching her chin on Beca's shoulder. Aubrey fully submitted to just letting herself lean into Stacie's side, the leggy brunette's hand ran through blonde locks as her other one held her drink. Lily was sprawled out in the middle of the circle like a star fish occasionally mumbling out things she thought was hilarious, if the mildly creepy smile was anything go by. Amy kept going from laying down to sitting up again, doing something akin to mermaid dancing if a mermaid had legs. Cynthia Rose sat happily taking it all in, adding her own comments to all the hilarity. They passed around snacks. Since Lily was laying down and refused to get up, CR would occasionally throw random treats to Lily, who easily caught each one in her mouth. The food and time allowed them to sober up just enough to play another game that involved serious drinking.

The final game of the night that was chosen was called 'Medusa'. Stacie's desk was cleared of all the drinks and snacks that had been previously placed there. Shots were lined up to replace the removed items. Everyone circled around the desk and put their heads down. On the count of three they were supposed to look at someone. If they found the same person looking at them, then they had to yell 'Medusa' and take a shot. They were supposed to keep going until all the shots were gone, but they only drank about half. The given rest period wasn't long enough for Aubrey to recover enough to do more than two shots. Half of every shot that followed the first two wound up down the front of her shirt. Eventually Stacie made them stop so that she could help Aubrey clean herself up and change into a set of pajamas. Once the two left the game dissolved and everyone else followed suit. Beca was fairly pleased with the development, Chloe and her had taken most of the shots because they couldn't seem to not look at each other. After the third occurrence, Beca was whining and telling Chloe to stop looking at her. It just led to flirtier looks and lip bites from the ginger. Then there was the onslaught of comments about how adorable, cute, and pretty she was from Chloe, leading to Beca's cheeks flaming bright red. The other Bellas cooed at them or rolled their eyes at the two as they bickered, well Beca bickered and Chloe flirted.

All the Bellas went to the dorm bathroom with their night clothes and toothbrushes in hand, leaving the ensuite in Stacie's room to Aubrey and Stacie to use. Cynthia Rose and Amy ran ahead to get to the bathroom first. Lily ran after them, dispersing her strides with front flips. Chloe and Beca were left trailing behind, the brunette being tugged along behind the older Bella, in a state where she could easily be distracted by something shiny. Chloe's solid hold on her hand kept her on track to the bathroom. Once they actually got to the bathroom entrance, Amy stopped short gasping. "Showers!" She turned to Beca and Chloe, who had practically ran into her. "Don't get any ideas."

"Or you could just give it another go," Cynthia Rose looked at them knowingly as she slipped passed them, following Amy and Lily to the sinks to brush their teeth. Well Lily was mainly scrubbing her lips with her toothbrush as she beatboxed, but it was close enough.

Chloe turned to Beca, interlacing both of their hands. "So what do you say Becs?" She pulled her a little closer. Beca's eyes immediately went to Chloe's lips, only snapping back up to her eyes when she spoke again. "Want to give it a whorl?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

The smaller girl seemed to be distracted by something, then she snapped out of it with a quick jerk. "Your eyes are really pretty."

The older girl beamed at her, holding back a laugh, as she separated one hand from Beca's to push hair out of the darker blue eyes staring back at her. "Come on. Let's get you all set for bed." She pressed a kiss to Beca's lips and then tugged her after her to the sinks. Chloe's smile remained as she watched a drunk Beca try and put toothpaste on her toothbrush, her brow furrowed in deep concentration as she continued to miss. "Do you need some help there?"

"Nope! I got it."

Eventually she did, but it was well after the other Bella's were done and had moved onto changing. Then there was the trouble that came with actually trying to brush the teeth in her mouth. When she was done, Chloe helped her get some water to rinse with. Then she was tugging the brunette after her to a stall where Beca would be allowed some privacy to change into her flannel pajama pants. Then all she would need to do was remove her flannel shirt, leaving her in a tank top, and she would be set. Chloe would have preferred to just change in the main room, given the lack of space to maneuver in the stall, but Beca probably wouldn't be as keen. The younger bella was not as free about those things as the ginger was. So it was better to be safe than have an upset drunk Beca on her hands. As is, she was rather enjoying the cute drunk in front of her who was having the hardest time figuring out which hole of the pajama pants given to her to put on was the one to start with. It probably didn't help that although she had technically taken off her jeans, they were still wrapped around her ankles. Beca's strategy to get them off involving unzipping her pants, giving them a push to get past her hips, and then stomping in place until they dropped around her ankles wasn't the most effective plan. Chloe quickly put on her sleeping shorts and a loose fitting tank top before she helped the other girl.

Then Chloe was guiding Beca's hands to her shoulders, to give the smaller woman something to hold onto to keep her balance with. Chloe slowly bent down to let Beca adjust to the movement. She placed her hands at Beca's one ankle as if she was a horse. "Lift'" was all she said and Beca complied. All her touches were soft as she freed the foot from the jeans trapping it. Then she moved onto the next foot. "Pants?" She reached up, gently tugging the pajama pants from Beca's hand. The brunette went to protest, but then Chloe's hands were on her bare legs again, gently trailing down until she was back at Beca's feet. Then she was telling her to lift her feet up again and slipping each foot through the correct pant leg. Her hands trailed again, lighting Beca's body on fire, ending at Beca's waist, putting the waistband in place. When she looked up they both realized how close they were, they're breath intermingling. Beca was reaching out, transfixed with the beautiful woman before her. Her hands were slightly clunky as they settled at the base of Chloe's jaw, stroking her jaw with the pads of her thump.

"I'm really glad you're mine." Then Beca's brow was scrunching in confusion. "You are mine, right?" Normally she wouldn't ask. Hell, she wouldn't even had said the first part, but the alcohol in her system was interfering with her filter. Then there was the unrequited love confession from earlier that was still weighing heavily on her mind, even with Aubrey's reassurances. She needed to hear some sort of confirmation from the ginger. She needed to hear some commitment to her. Especially if Beca was still going to go through with her move to Miami.

Chloe softened, completely sincere, her hands playing with the waist band of Beca's pants, "Of course I'm yours." She tugged Beca closer into her. "Only your's."

That was enough for Beca. She leaned forward, nudging her nose with her own before connecting their lips. It was a long languid kiss. They separated, immediately putting their foreheads together. Tears were appearing in Chloe's eyes. Beca immediately panicked, trying to wipe them away before they fell.

"Oh, no don't cry."

It just made Chloe's voice hitch as she tried to hold back a sob. "I'm just so sorry about earlier. I-I want to tell you everything that I'm feeling, but it's-it's so hard."

It seemed like Chloe was going to continue on, but Beca cut her off, stroking her cheeks and jarring the ginger's head lightly in her eagerness. "Heeey, it's okay. I'm not upset. You told me enough."

"But you deserve so much more."

Beca smiled at her, wiping away a rogue tear that had fallen. "No." She kissed Chloe. "You're more than enough for me. You're perfect Chloe Beale."

Chloe immediately launched herself on Beca, pushing Beca's back against the stall wall. There was no space between them as their lips connected. It was a more desperate wanting kiss. Beca kept up with the pace as well as she could in her state. She was just figuring it out when there was a knock on the stall door. They immediately jumped a part. Well Beca, floundering, trying not to fall. Chloe reached out and placed her hands on her hips to stabilize her.

"We're still here you know…. And we can hear _everything_!" Amy announced.

"It was really cute!" Cynthia Rose piped in.

"If you are not out in five, we're sending Lily in and she can pick locks."

Beca looked skeptically at the door. "There isn't a key hole. Dude, how is she going to pick it?"

"Same difference! Just get out here. She bites too."

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe held back a giggle and then pulled the brunette after her along with all their discarded clothes.

"It's about time. Some of us like to get our beauty sleep in," Amy huffed out immediately heading to the door and back to Stacie's room, Lily trailing behind her.

CR stayed behind to look at them with a cheesy knowing smile. "Soooo…."

Beca had to be nudged to focus on the Bella that was talking to them. The movement startled her. "What!?"

"Did you make up?" Cynthia Rose moved her eyebrows suggestively. Chloe laughed at the question and Beca was confused until CR looked pointedly at the stall they had just exited.

"Eeeeew! Why would you ask that perv." Then she was pulling a still giggling redhead after her and back to Stacie's room. She had completely misinterpreted the question. If it was coming from Stacie or Amy she would have been right, but CR was more innocent. At least when it came to couples. The walk was filled with Beca mumbling to herself as she zig-zagged from one side of the hall to the other and Chloe teasing her, asking if it was really that disgusting of a suggestion.

Cynthia Rose followed them saying, "I'm glad you talked. Now Mama bear and Papa bear can become one again."

Beca's response was to blush bright red and whisper loudly, "That's in ah-pro-pro." Which just led to more teasing.

When they arrived back at the room, everyone had staked out a spot to sleep. Amy was sprawled out in a sleeping bag in the middle of the floor. Aubrey was already passed out, drooling and letting out little snores, half laying on top of a pleased Stacie in her bed. It gave Beca pause and the sudden longing to record the whole thing as future blackmail against the blonde, but Aubrey had did her two favors earlier. One being to reassure her about Chloe and the other to stop Amy from taking more footage for whatever project she was doing online. So this once, she let it go. Lily, Lily was missing, but judging by the random noises and movement in Stacie's closet it was safe to say that was where she was. CR rolled out a sleeping bag for herself in between the closet that was currently making random aquatic noises and Amy. Stacie quickly indicated that the other bed was for Chloe to use. That left Beca standing awkwardly by the front door, not sure where to go because she hadn't brought a sleeping bag. Stacie had said something about having one for her, but she wasn't sure where it was. As is, there wasn't a lot of floor space left for her to lay out on in the small dorm room.

"Pssst… Becs."

Beca's head snapped to the noise. "Hmmm?"

There was Chloe Beale smirking at her, half propped up on an elbow, and lifting one corner of the bedding she was laying under. "Come here."

Beca looked around and then pointed to herself. "Me?"

Chloe let out a small giggle. "Yes, you."

The smallest Bella then carefully made her way across the room to where Chloe was, careful not to step on Amy. Then she was in front of Chloe stooping down some so she could more easily talk to the redhead.

"What do you need Chlo?"

Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled down into the bed by her flannel shirt with a squeak. Chloe's body caught her, her face going right into Chloe's neck and her legs remain half hanging off the side, kicking in the air. The ginger's lips are right at her ear. "You." A shiver runs down the body lying on top of Chloe.

"But this is your bed." Beca tried to wiggle free, but Chloe held fast. Then she was hooking her one leg with Beca's to pull brunette more fully under the covers and onto the bed.

"That hasn't stopped you before."

Beca shifted up onto her forearms so she could look down at Chloe. She was caught off guard for a second by Chloe's bright blue eyes. She didn't remember them being that blue, big, or beautiful. Chloe pulled her out of her trance with a light tug at her shirt and an amused smile. "We're not alone."

"We don't mind!" Cynthia Rose practically cooed.

"Yeah, just keep all hands in their upright position above the waist band and bellow the bust for safe sleeping spaces," Amy added.

"But this is only made for one person," Was Beca's truly concerned response, her eyes big. "I don't fit."

"Aaaaw, babe, you totally fit. Just look at Stacie and Bree."

As soon as she did she was met with a wink from Stacie. Amy tried to further convince her, "Yeah and they're both like twice your size."

Beca tried to sit up so she could glare at the Aussie, but it was no use, Chloe's hold was tight on her. So instead she conceded, slipping off her flannel shirt with a proclamation of, "I'm hot."

Stacie made a side comment just loud enough for everyone to hear and Beca to blush. "I'm sure Chloe would agree with that."

All before Beca chucked the flannel randomly to the floor, where it just so happened to land on Amy's face.

"Hey!"

Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck, "You deserve it," as she nuzzled in to go to sleep. Chloe's one hand ran through her hair as the other slipped under the edge of her tank top to rub small soothing circles at the base of her back. The smaller girl let out a content sigh and wrapped her arms around the ginger's waist, hugging her to her. Just as she was about to fully fall into dream land, Chloe began humming a song into the top of her head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. All the Bellas eventually joined in, adding new depth to the tune. By the time they joined in Beca was already sound asleep, completely at peace in the arms of the girl she loved.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope there wasn't too much of the drinking games and it did not get boring. I actually wanted to put yet another game in, but was worried it was already too long. Next chapter should be another long one. There is a lot to cover still before Chloe and Aubrey graduate. I'm not sure if it will be posted on Thursday. (I'm moving) I will do my best to have it up by the end of next week, if not beginning of the following week. I still have to start writing it! Oh! If anyone was wondering, I pictured Chloe humming a slowed down version of "I was Made for Sunny Days" by The Weepies. The lyrics seem to fit. I'll post a link. I figure the Bellas wouldn't know the lyrics. So they would just add depth to the tune. Anyway… Hope you liked it!_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**_ _So this chapter really got away from me. I started off with one idea and things just started popping up as additions. Making the final chapter really long and getting me off schedule. So I decided to post what I had written once I got to a natural stopping point. Anyway, I hope you still like it. I don't have any music suggestions because the ones I had picked go with the other half more. I'll answer guest questions below. As always, I hope you enjoy it!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Guest_ _(Drinking Games): I'm so glad you liked it! Oh my god! Donte, David, and Amy hanging out together would be amazing! I think Beca would permanently have a red complexion. Maybe I'll try and write a deleted scene for that…_

 _Guest_ _(Not seeing reviews): Hmmm… That is really strange you cannot see your reviews. I can see them. Let me know if you still cannot see them and I will e-mail tech. I fixed the thing you mentioned on my tumblr about an ask tab/thing. There is now one there. I thought there was one because someone messaged me once. I guess it is a different thing? I'm not tech savvy at all. Sorry, but it will eventually end. Awe shucks man! Thank you for reading and being so supportive! :)_

 _Awesome_ _: Thank you on all accounts! :D Oh it will. I think they both know how to handle each other now. Now they just need to be a little more open about sharing. We are almost at the main climax._

 _Mia_ _: I missed it too. I am glad to hear you liked it so much! :)_

 _/+/+/_

Beca felt completely warm and content, cocooned in the covers around her. She could have spent the rest of the day as she was, perfectly tucked away, but the universe had other plans for her. There was an insistent noise that sounded an awful lot like her name that wouldn't quit. That and the light prodding at her side had her retreating away, pulling a Chloe shaped object closer to her and burying her face into something warm and soft. The opposing force continues its insistence upon the sudden end of Beca's rem cycle. It was working because Beca slowly became more aware of her surroundings. She nuzzles her face further into whatever she was currently snuggling in protest. A sleepy mumbled, "I'm comfy," was her only confirmation that she was actually awake. She was really hoping it would keep the monster trying to wake her at bay. It seemed to work until it didn't.

A voice that definitely belonged to Chloe responded, "Beca, that's my boobs."

Beca instantly springs away, her face bright red and eyes big. "I-I'm so, um, so sor-sorry. It-It's-"

Chloe puts the younger girl out of her misery with a quick kiss. "It's okay. Glad to know they are Beca approved." She ended the statement with a wink. Beca turned a brighter red, if that was possible.

The younger girl sputtered a little longer before letting out a frustrated sigh and giving the redhead next to her a scowl. "You're going to be the death of me."

Chloe beamed at the other girl, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, and pulling her to her. "Yeeeah, but you'll die a happy woman. Hmm?"

They were a few millimeters away from what would surely have been an amazing kiss when Amy let out a sigh of indignation. "I'm missing prime Bhloe moments. Quick! Someone help! Call the cops! I've been kidnapped."

The brunette fell back against her pillow, annoyed. Chloe looked on amused, kissing Beca's cheek and snuggling into her side. "Dude, you're like still in this room. You haven't been kidnapped."

"I'm paralyzed then. I can't move! And Lily is eating my pizza!" She seemed more upset with the last statement than the first two.

Then there was that sound that came from the cloth of a nylon sleeping bag being moved. Cynthia Rose spoke up, "She's not lying."

With a huff Beca sat up and turned to survey the room. Her eyes went big and mouth dropped in shock. Amy was not lying. Well not completely. She was not paralyzed, but she definitely couldn't move because someone had wrapped the Aussie, sleeping bag and all, with a rope full of intricate knots. It looked like it was professionally done and impossible to get out of. Cynthia Rose at the moment was surveying the ropes, trying to figure out how to undo them. Beca let out, "No, shit…" in her shock.

Chloe sat up behind the brunette at her exclamation. She had a similar reaction. "Oh, wow!"

Then they were both clambering out of bed to surround the blonde and trying to help Cynthia Rose free her. Their attempts were futile. The knots were too intricate for them to easily figure out. They could not even determine where the ends of the ropes used to tie them were. Eventually Chloe moved to pet Amy's head and tried to reassure her as Beca and Cynthia Rose continued working on freeing her. That evolved to Cynthia Rose looking for scissors or a knife to cut the ropes as Beca panicked, taking in the scene. She finally looked up at Lily. The girl seemed all too pleased with the situation, nonchalantly eating slice after slice of pizza. The same pizza she saw Amy slap Lily's hand away from the previous night. Lily had no trouble meeting Beca's eyes. Amy began to panic, yelling out in fear as Chloe continued to try and calm her.

"I'm never going to walk again or mermaid dance. I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"Oh my god! Will you all shut up! My head is going to explode." Their fearless leader spoke up over all of the noise. All of their heads snapped to look at Aubrey. There she was eyes closed perched on top of Stacie. Stacie was massaging Aubrey's temples in an attempt to alleviate some of the blonde's pain. After a minute Aubrey spoke again, eyes still closed. "What is going on?"

Beca maintained her eye contact with Lily as she spoke. "Lily tied Amy up and we can't untie her or find anything to, like, cut the ropes." Lily frowned at Beca.

"Kinky." Stacie let out before Aubrey could speak.

Aubrey lightly hit Stacie's arm. "Not now Stace." Stacie pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek, which seemed to make her feel significantly better if the sudden smooth relaxed expression that over took her face was any indication. "Lily untie her."

"No," was Lily's reply. They wouldn't have heard her answer if the room was not completely quiet in anticipation.

Aubrey opened her eyes. They immediately closed again at the brightness of the light shining through the one window of the dorm room. Then she reopened them again only this time at a squint that she was able to work into a decent glare. "What do you want?"

After a few minutes of careful listening and some interpretation, they came to an agreement. CR returned Lily's Taser to her and all the Bellas agreed to pay for her breakfast. Once the offer was agreed upon, Lily had Amy untied within five seconds. Beca half wanted to protest the breakfast after she just watched the girl eat several slices of pizza. How much of a breakfast would she really eat? Beca was quickly proven wrong.

Once they were all dressed, plied with enough pain medication to sooth their headaches and Aubrey was given a pair of sunglasses, they set out for brunch. They chose a small local café that was quiet, but had good food and, most importantly, strong coffee. There they watched Lily work her way through three plates of food with ease. All the Bellas looked on in awe, even Amy was speechless. She missed out on prime Aubrey and Stacie interactions, the brunette doing everything in her power to make sure everything was done softly around the blonde. She even poured water from a pitcher left on the table in such a way that there was no obsessive noise from ice cubes clinking. Aubrey sat there as still as possible, afraid of coming across something that would invoke the wrath of her hangover, sipping coffee as if her life depended on it. Chloe insisted Beca drink some of the orange she ordered, insisting she needed some fruit with her large stack of chocolate chip pancakes. The younger brunette grumbled, but was somehow persuaded as Chloe ate her eggs benedict. Beca spent most of her time talking to Cynthia Rose about music as Chloe conversed with Stacie and the comatose Aubrey. Amy switched from one conversation to another, eyeing Lily suspiciously. That is until Lily started on her third plate. Then she just blatantly stared silently.

Even after breakfast Aubrey was still to hungover to do anything besides lay in bed all day. For once the Bellas were given a day off, free of Bellas practice. With the announcement the Bellas quickly dispersed. Cynthia Rose and Amy went in one direction, Lily seemed to just disappear, Aubrey slowly made her way back in the direction of Stacie's dorm with the brunette following closely, and Beca and Chloe were left to go off towards their own dorm.

They wound up in Chloe's room. Somehow Chloe convinced Beca to cuddle in bed with her all day watching movies. They paused only to get snacks, for bathroom breaks, and eventually to get dinner. Beca found herself mostly dozing in and out of each movie, only giving her full attention to a select few. When she was awake, her attention not fully grasped, her mind kept going around and around again on a continuous loop. First there was the thought that she should be studying for finals. They were right before the acapella finals which was only three weeks away. That was quickly pushed away. After all, she was moving to Miami, she did not need to pass her classes when she did not need to worry about being suspended or kicked out due to a low GPA. Then she'd glance at Chloe and think her friend should be studying because she needed to graduate. That way they were both guaranteed to be in Miami at the start of summer. She knew if she brought it up though, Chloe would turn it around on her and ask her why she wasn't studying. Then came the thoughts of all the things Beca needed to do before moving to Miami. Things like finding an apartment, sending out applications to clubs, and, most importantly, buying a one way ticket to Miami. Then came the thought of how she was going to transport all of her stuff from Barden to Miami. Then her mind would go back to the present and how finals came first. That really all of her plans could be derailed just because the redhead currently snuggled into her side failed. Really Beca knew she shouldn't be worrying because the last time she checked, Chloe was passing all of her classes with either an A or a B. Yet she was still worried that her non-girlfriend person might still mess up her grades just because she lost a few hours of study time.

Chloe of course noticed the rapidly tensing body next to her. By the time Chloe finally poked the younger girl in the side to get her attention, Beca's body was so filled with tension it felt like she was a tightly coiled spring ready to shoot off into space. Hell, when Chloe poked her Beca nearly shot clear across the room. Then those big blue eyes were looking at her, not bothering to turn off whatever film was playing as she geared up to address the brunette. "What's wrong?"

Beca refused to meet her eyes, instead preferring to play with the edge of her shirt. "Nothing…."

"Really?"

"Really." Beca tried to state confidently, meeting the cocked eyebrow directed at her evenly. It was a look that quickly turned into something playful.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Beca wasn't really sure what happened because one second she was sternly looking at the girl she loved and the next she was being assaulted. Chloe had immediately began tickling her without any warning, running her fingers up and down her sides. When Beca tried to kick away, her body rocking with giggles, Chloe just grabbed onto her legs, tickling her behind her knees and feet. All Beca could do was protest with, "Dude, stop! ….. That's not cool!... Chloe! Stop!" in between giggles. After a minute or two, Chloe finally did stop, slowly climbing up Beca's body so she was situated between Beca's legs. She propped herself on her forearms on either side of Beca's torso so she could look down at her. Beca spent the time catching her breath.

"Oh my god, finally woman. I can breathe."

Chloe shifted on top of Beca, shifting the body below her. "Don't be so dramatic. You secretly love it." She gave Beca a final poke in the side for good measure, causing the girl below her to squirm in anticipation of another attack.

"You maybe, but not that." At the first part of Beca's statement Chloe's smile softened into one of adoration. Then she got serious again all of the sudden.

"Now what is really wrong?" When Beca refused to look at the other girl, Chloe just shifted further up Beca's body so she was forced to look at her. "And don't tell me you are fine."

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew she would have to tell Chloe what was going on inside her head or at least a version of what was going on. She couldn't tell her the whole truth without ruining the surprise of her move to Miami. The Bellas would be devastated given all the effort they were putting into throwing the surprise party. At least that was what she was telling herself. There was still a part of her that was afraid of rejection. If she lied now she knew Chloe would know and then she would be left with an endless stream of tickle attacks. Which really if they all ended in Chloe being in her current position, Beca wouldn't mind. The endless struggle to breathe and fight off Chloe's hands would not be as much fun though. So she decided to tell the truth or at least a version of it. Her hands worrying the edge of Chloe's shirt was the only indication of her true nerves. Well that and the ever growing presence of concern in her eyes. "I'm worried about us… like, what happens… after?"

Chloe immediately started doing that Chloe thing she did so well where she did exactly what Beca needed in that exact moment. Skilled fingers were lightly pushing back flyaways and then massaging the brunette's temples. It felt so unbelievably good that Beca's eyes closed. Then Chloe was caressing her jaw. "Beca, look at me." Beca did as she was told. "We will figure this out. Us out. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me Beca Mitchell." There was something in the other girl's eyes that Beca for once could not interpret. An intensity that gave more meaning to the words she spoke. As if there was some underlying code that Beca wasn't given the key to decipher yet. Then Chloe was speaking again at a volume high enough to be heard, but yet low enough that Beca wasn't sure she had even spoken. As if the words were a breath, yet they were so strong they could knock someone down. "I'm staying right here."

Beca didn't spend any more time trying to determine if the words she said were actually real or just a figment of her imagination, their lips quickly connecting. There was the feeling a great buildup of pressure in Beca's chest that was slowly being pulled from her with the working of their lips. They reluctantly parted. There was a moment of them just taking the other in and the Beca was smirking. "I'm stuck with you then?"

Chloe beamed down at her. "You better aca-believe it because once you get a taste of these lips you never go back."

"Really?" Beca's fingers traced across the open patch of skin at Chloe's lower back where her shirt should have met her shorts.

"Yep!"

"I'm not so sure it's working." Beca tried to fane concern, but was failing horribly.

Chloe seemed to seriously contemplate the situation before giving a flirty smile. "Maybe you just haven't been given your full dose yet." Before Beca could reply, Chloe was kissing her again.

For the time being, Beca's fears were quenched. Once evening came and she was left with an asleep Chloe, unable to distract her, Beca's previous fears resurfaced. She was almost positive that if she stayed til morning, it would be another day of just lounging around with a Bellas practice thrown in. Which would mean wasting more of Chloe's time and possibly derailing both of their futures. So Beca left with a kiss to Chloe's forehead right before five am and tried to catch some sleep in her own dorm room. She wasn't very successful, guilt for leaving Chloe to wake up in an empty bed replacing her previous fears. It seemed like she couldn't win.

She spent the rest of her morning hiding out in Jesse's room until she had to go to Bellas practice. Which she was really not looking forward to once she looked at the three texts from Chloe she had somehow missed. All three texts asking where she was in different ways. Beca half lied, claiming Jesse needed help with something related to one of his music composition classes and that she was held up with him in a recording room. If she told Chloe she was just hanging out in Jesse's room then she knew the redhead would try and join, given the new found friendship between the two. So in order to stay well away from Chloe, she made up the lie. When practice finally came around, she tried to distance herself some from the redhead so she could more easily slip out without Chloe in toe. It had almost worked too, but Chloe cornered her, wanting to know if she wanted to have lunch with her. Beca's eyes went wide in fear as she tried to come up with a realistic excuse. All she came up with was work, which was a preposterous excuse because they had each other's schedules memorized. That was why Chloe's brow immediately furrowed in confusion as she asked, "But you don't work on Mondays?"

"Uuuum…" She gulped as she tried to come up with something. She couldn't use Jesse as an excuse again after that morning. "Um, Luuuke? He, um, asked me tooooo, ah, disk jockey? Yes, to disk jockey for a few hours." Before Chloe could reply, she was pressing a quick kiss to her lips and quickly leaving. She threw back, "Don't want to be late," as an explanation for her abrupt exit.

When Beca received a text message later that night from Chloe asking her if she wanted her to drop by with dinner, Beca lied again. Simply replying she had already ate. Even though Beca never turned down food. Even though Chloe knew and had seen her pick at the food and save it for the next day in such situations, just so she could see the redhead. Besides, she couldn't have Chloe dropping by the station when she wasn't there. She had been hiding out in Jesse's room or by the lake all day. Two places she was pretty sure Chloe would never go. Beca found herself dragging her feet everywhere she went, heavy with guilt. The whole time she told herself it was for the best, as she thought about all of the free time Chloe would have to spend studying. To try and quell her feelings of guilt more, Beca spent the time looking for an apartment, putting together job applications, and looking for the cheapest air fare to Miami. Only when it finally came time to go to bed, all the feelings she felt throughout the day came on full force, practically drowning her. She hardly slept the whole night. Then she tried to repeat the whole process the next two days, which was really stupid because she could tell that Chloe could see right through every lie she told. Beca knew that her actions were probably doing more harm than good if the increased physical distance and fewer texts from Chloe were anything to go by. Then to top it all off, on Wednesday, Beca's third day of lies, Aubrey announced mandatory study secessions in the evening. Beca should have known someone as anal as Aubrey would have mandatory study sessions given their acapella and school finals were so close together.

Beca couldn't reschedule dinner with Chloe that night, at least she told herself that because she had already told her lie for the day. She made up some excuse about helping Amy with her English. Which the Aussie had taken great offense to until Beca bribed her with more watermelon cookies and then tried to elaborate that it was for a literature class. Which was an even worse excuse because Chloe would have actually been a better study partner than Beca was. Given her major was in Literature with a minor in business. Really, like her feelings of fear, she didn't have to worry about Chloe because the girl found her.

It was around one am when there was a knock on her dorm door. She was still up, not able to shut her mind off long enough to sleep. So she had instead sat in her bed in her pajamas as she scrolled through apartment listing in Miami on her phone. Occasionally she would look over at Kimmy Jin to see if she was asleep or not. Sometimes Beca couldn't tell. Her roommate had this weird habit of falling asleep with her eyes open and Beca had the hardest time figuring out when she was asleep or just staring at her in disdain. Both expressions looked the same. At the sound at the door, Beca looked to Kimmy Jin as if to see if she was expecting someone only to kick herself at the audacity of the thought. Then she was shuffling to the door and opening it. There was none other than Chloe Beale on the other side. The redhead didn't look good. Well that was a lie because Chloe always looked good, but for Chloe standards, she didn't look good. She probably was getting just as much sleep as Beca was the past few days. Then there was a few signs that she had maybe been crying recently, but it was hard to tell. Beca felt like the biggest asshole to walk the face of the earth because shy self-conscious Chloe was standing before her, wringing her hands as if they were a stubborn cloth that just wouldn't ring-out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beca's heart broke at the almost lifelessness of Chloe's voice.

"No," was Beca's lame answer.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Chloe's eyes were glassy and pleading.

Beca went for another partial truth, her voice just above a whisper, "I was afraid… I-I know now it was stupid. I-I shouldn't have done it. But I, like, um, know now to, um, stop."

She was so unbelievably relieved when Chloe hugged her tightly to her. She was so worried Chloe would just give up on her.

"Never do that again," was fed into her ear. It was more of a command than a request. Beca nodded surely. The heartbreaking words soon followed. "I thought I lost you again." Then it was like everything was forgotten. They were tucking themselves into Beca's bed and exchanging the usual kisses. Their interactions did not feel normal again until Chloe seriously looked at Beca and asked her in a hushed voice. "Becs, is Kimmy Jim okay? I don't think I've seen her blink once since I've come in."

Beca laughed before explaining her roommate's strange sleeping habits and tucking herself under Chloe's chin, snuggling closer. It felt right. It took the rest of the week for them to truly get back on track. Even though Chloe had forgiven her for her distant behavior, other Bellas did not. Which was what Beca found out when she entered the library for the first mandatory Bellas's study secession of the week. It was really shocking to have Aubrey basically grab her by the collar of her shirt and slam her into the nearest wall. Beca's bag fell to the ground as Aubrey fully leaned in so she was just an inch or two from her face.

"I finally approve of your relationship with Chloe and then you decide to self destruct again." She pushed Beca again. "I trusted you. That you would not hurt her. What is wrong with you Mitchell?"

"I was afraid, okay." Beca looked away embarrassed.

Aubrey loosens her grip a little, her face ever so slightly softening. "Why?"

"Same as before… Like, what if she doesn't pass her classes. And-and I'm in Miami and she's stuck here. I-I just wanted to, like, give her time to study."

"You have to be the most idiotic, yet caring person I have ever met. Chloe _will_ fail if you are not around idiot! She will be too distracted." Aubrey tightened her grip again, shaking Beca a little again. "Got it! No more doing whatever it is you did." Beca simply nodded, fear present in her eyes. "Good! Now you better sit next to Chloe when we get in there and make-up."

"W-we already talked."

"Great! Then there should be no reason for you not to sit next to her or so help me." Aubrey did not have to elaborate. Beca's imagination could easily come up with a million different ways the blonde could kill her and then dispose of her body, gulping at the thought.

Then Aubrey released her and marched into the library as if she was on a mission. Given Aubrey was probably a few minutes behind schedule, she probably was on a mission. One that involved her practically running through the library to get back the few minutes she spent scolding the younger girl. Beca took a deep breath and let it out as she picked up her bag and straightened out the wrinkles left in her collar the best she could. "Shit she's scary," she let out under her breath.

"Yes she is, but it's hot in the bedroom," said a sultry voice just over her shoulder, causing Beca to jump and drop her bag again. Stacie helped her pick it up and slung it over the shorter girl's shoulder with a smirk at Beca's obvious disgust. She ran her hand briefly over the strap to undo the parts where it had folded over on itself. "Oh don't be such a prude. You have the same reaction when Chloe gets a little more assertive."

"I do not!" Beca stated in indignation. Although her voice was firm, the bright blush on her cheeks told another story.

"Mmmmhmmm," Stacie hummed with a knowing smirk. "I'll meet you at the tables. Don't think too hard on that." Stacie left with a wink, following the path Aubrey had taken.

After a few minutes spent to compose herself, Beca followed after the leggy brunette. Once she actually got to the designated Bellas's study table, Beca found Aubrey watching all the Bellas like a hawk, glaring at them if any of them took a break from their studies. The only Bella that seemed to have any problems with the arrangement was Amy who sighed every now and then, claiming she was bored. Stacie was the perfect example of what someone should be doing when studying, cataloguing key terms on note cards and bookmarking references in her book. Aubrey looked at her fondly every time her eyes landed on the girl. Cynthia Rose was reading over notes as she flipped through a deck of cards, doing little tricks as she went. Lily spent most of her time spinning a throwing knife on its tip as she went through flashcards, without any mind for the table. Anyone that looked at her strangely, she chased off with a smile that seemed to unnerve everyone given the knife in her hand.

Then there was Chloe. Chloe who was looking over a textbook as she twirled one of her copper locks between her fingers. She looked up with a small smile when she felt Beca's eyes on her. There was that hesitance in her eyes from the night before, surely wondering if she was going to be ignored again. Chloe had left that morning without an offer for breakfast, probably figuring Beca maybe still needed some space. There was no message to meet up for lunch either, which was partially Beca's fault because she had used the time to finally send out a few job applications. This time she was not going to disappoint the redhead, easily taking the seat next to her without needing to meet Aubrey's unforgiving gaze. Then she was slipping out a random notebook full of class notes to begin going over, slipping her headphones over her ears to block out the extra noise. Once settled she looked at the redhead next to her who was looking at her fondly. Beca met her smile before giving her a brief shy kiss. It caught Chloe off guard, making Beca smirk before going in for one more kiss. Any worries Chloe had seemed to be quelled as she leaned into Beca's side comfortably. Beca shifted to accommodate her. She eventually stole Chloe's earbuds from the girl's phone so she could share her music with her. To drive home the point that everything was okay, Beca wasn't going anywhere, she suggested Chloe and her go to dinner.

That was how the weeks leading up to the acapella finals went. Beca spent most of her time with the Bellas or just Chloe, studying and practicing their new routine. With her time preoccupied, Beca was forced to try to find apartments in Miami while Chloe was sleeping. Which made life really interesting because Chloe liked to snuggle and if the smallest Bella wasn't with in arms reach there were problems. It would start with grumbles and then stirring. If Beca did not get back into position in time, Chloe would wake up. Then she was forced to lie about why she was held up in the redhead's ensuite, intensely going over whatever was on her phone. All stuff she could not then show Chloe, hence the lies. Although Chloe seemed to believe her, after the brunette's previous stunts there was doubt held in her baby blues. Then Beca was forced to remain in bed, a sleeping Chloe snuggled into her side as she tried to make sure she did not flash the other girl in the face with the light from her phone. Beca tried to do the rest of her scouting for jobs and apartments in Miami while at the station, but that didn't really work out either. Given she was able to bribe Jesse into doing her work so she could sit in the corner and research, but Luke always seemed to catch her. Then she had to work the rest of her shift without interruptions, Luke increasing how often he checked up on them.

Then finals exams came. The week was full of texts containing well wishes from all of the Bellas. Aubrey, the only one with their schedules, was sure to text them reminders a half an hour before they had an exam scheduled so they weren't late. Chloe supplied Beca with an endless supply of coffee to keep her going. In return the DJ supplied Chloe with tea and honey packets, in case she needed a little sugar boost during her exams. Then they were over and the Bellas were given half a free day before Aubrey was cracking the whip again. Mental preparation and strategizing meetings replaced the daily study sessions.

Before Beca knew it, it was the day of the finals. She found herself in front of her mirror, giving herself a little pep talk, the one way ticket to Miami she had bought the day before safely tucked away in the leather vest hanging in her closet. Although she was supposed to be putting the finishing touches on her outfit, she found her eyes straying to the vest because tonight was the night. Win or lose they were having a party. A party that involved Beca on a stage pronouncing her love for Chloe to half of Barden. Or at least the half of Barden that revolved around acapella. Really she should have probably been more worried about the party its self and what the Bellas had come up with. But, no that piece of paper was far more concerning. Her palms started sweating just at the thought of it. She audibly swallowed and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts, Beca didn't even notice the redhead coming up behind her. Then she was almost catapulting herself away from the pair of arms wrapping around her waist. The younger girl turned around in her little jump, her hand on her heart. She relaxed when she saw it was Chloe.

"Geesh! You scared the shit out of me."

Chloe advanced, tucking her hands into the pockets of Beca's sailor pants, ignoring her comment. Then she was pulling the smaller girl to her. She eyed the brunette up and down, biting her lip as she settled on her eyes. "You look really cute, hot even." Chloe's voice was at that dangerous octave that drove Beca crazy.

"Really because I kind of prefer what you're wearing." Beca played with the bottom of the open short sleeved button up Chloe was wearing.

Chloe hummed, pulling the younger girl to her until their bodies were flush. Beca's hands easily slipped underneath the other girl's button up, her hands coming to a stop at her lower back. She could feel the muscles move underneath her hands as Chloe shifted. Then there were those bright blue eyes being directed at her. "Are you nervous?"

Normally Beca would scoff, thinking Chloe had no idea how nervous she was. Given it wasn't over the finals like Chloe was assuming. No, Beca's nerves pertained to much bigger things. At the moment she was distracted by other things, Chloe things. She was grateful for Chloe's sudden appearance. The younger Bella focused on the lips that she could catch with a quick short head bob forward. So Beca's voice came out breathy. "No…"

Chloe was smirking at her, knowing exactly what was on the other girl's mind. Which was extremely rude. So Beca did the only thing she could do to dismantle it. She leaned forward capturing those lips. It was a slow soft kiss that lasted a few seconds. Both were heavy lidded. Chloe briefly touched their foreheads, Beca closing her eyes at the contact. The tactic didn't exactly work, Chloe's smile only getting bigger. Somehow it seemed better than the last one. Maybe it was because now Beca actually knew that smile was meant for her and her alone. She wanted to push forward to capture those lips again, but they were interrupted by a string of knocks.

"The bus is leaving. Aubrey looks like her heads about to-" Amy must have realized what she walked in on because she freezes. Then she was letting out a sigh of exasperation. "Did I miss another touching or possibly graphic sexual moment?" When both girls just stared at her, Beca confused and Chloe mildly amused, Amy took it as a yes. She throws her arms down at her sides, stomping her foot, and groans like a child having a temper tantrum. "Aaaaaaaaah! At least wait until I get here. Another day ruined." Then she's dragging her feet after her as she leaves.

Chloe looks at Beca. "I guess that means Aubrey's starting to freak out."

"Does that mean we can stay here a little longer and continue what we were doing?" Beca tried to put on her most winning pouty look. Which Beca would deny ever doing, but all her efforts got her was a short kiss and an adoring smiling.

Chloe interlaced their hands. "How about a rain check?"

Beca grumbled as expected, giving one last fleeting look to her vest as Chloe pulled her after her. Really she should be thankful for Amy and Chloe's efforts to keep her on track because she was pretty sure if they were late because of her, she would wind up meeting those wolves they talked about at initiation night pretty soon. Then again, given all the pressure of finals and the ticket left in her room, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N**_ _: The opening scene of Beca waking up in Chloe's boobs is from a prompt on tumblr. I feel like I maybe made this slightly more angsty than intended, but like I said the chapter kind of took a mind of its own and then I had added all this stuff. I only really read through it once. So hopefully it's not too shabby, but there is bound to be a few mistakes. I don't know when I will post next. I'll aim for next Thursday, but I need to start more seriously working on stuff for school/work again. So it will depend on how much I procrastinate. The next chapter will be the final one though, then two epilogues that take place over the summer, and I'll start working on Chloe's POV of this story which will be called 'The Pretty Girl'. Have a good one!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! I finally finished this chapter. It's a bit of a monster and covers a lot of stuff. I only read through it once. So there might be some mistakes. (Hopefully not to many) Thank you all for the continued support! I'm really surprised this fic is still getting attention. Anyway, I will respond to guest reviews below. I also have to two music accompaniments that I will post links to on my tumblr (pentopage33) and are as follows:_

 _Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers (ft. Daya)_

 _You & Me (Flume Remix) by Disclosure (ft. Eliza Doolittle)_

 _I hope you enjoy it!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Awesome_ _: Thank you! I'm so glad you do! Yeah, but to be fair part of it was Beca not being able to say anything without giving away her plan to move to Miami. Which I think she admits briefly is a really shitty excuse because she could tell Chloe at any time. But it's easier to hide or at least feels like it is. I feel like they are getting slightly better. I don't know. *shrugs*_

 _Mia_ _: Thank you! That's a REALLY big compliment and means a lot! :D Sorry, buddy, but this is the last chapter. There will be two more chapters that will take place over the summer, but those are more like epilogues. There are one or two other things that go with this. (Read the end note.)_

 _/+/+/_

Beca's nerves felt like a rubber band pulled to tight, ready to snap, with the pressure to come from the night ahead of her. The one thing she could take comfort in was the redhead seated next to her and the hand interlaced with hers. It was how things were supposed to be. Chloe at her side. It was so unlike the last time they were seated on the bus headed off to the semi-finals. Luckily the other Bella just attributed her nerves to the upcoming performance, not a secret surprise Beca had been harboring for weeks. Chloe tried to relieve some of the brunette's stress, running her thumb across the back of Beca's hand, applying light pressure occasionally. Then there was the constant chatter Chloe maintained with all the Bellas that Beca could momentarily focus all of her attention on instead of her own thoughts.

Aubrey dealt with her nerves in a different way, micromanaging everything. Once back stage, she started with breathing techniques and visualizing success. All the Bellas followed along as best as expected when taking in their different personalities. Lily was the one to take it the most serious, followed by Chloe and Stacie. Although Chloe wasn't really fooling anyone, especially not Beca. The redhead kept side eyeing her and nudging her with her shoulder or foot. Beca knew exactly when it started, choosing to spend her time blatantly staring at Chloe as the older girl closed her eyes and visualized success between deep inhales and slow exhales. Which just led to more side glances. Beca just continued taking in everything that made Chloe Chloe. Cynthia Rose and Amy spent their time playing some unspoken made up game that involved them seeing who could let out the longest exhale. Surprisingly, instead of sniping at them all, Aubrey let go, focusing on whatever she focused on during those quiet moments. When they were done, they ran through a vocal warm up.

Beca was doing her thing, actually participating for once when the Treblemakers walked in. Which was really annoying because she was almost done and in the middle of one of the most embarrassing warm-ups. One of those warm-ups that involved a lot of strange facial expressions and sounds similar to an animal in heat. That was of course when she caught Jesse's eyes. The Treblemaker's face was contorted and bright red in his effort to hold in the laughter that was obviously trying to burst out. She just rolled her eyes at him and flicked him off. Which had the opposite effect wanted, the Treblemaker doubling over in laughter. Beca just glared at him, but it only lasted a few seconds because Chloe was poking her in the side to get her to refocus.

Then the Treblemakers were being called to perform and Beca was sending well wishes to Jesse with a head nod and wink. He flashed her a boyish grin. Then they were done. Before they knew it, they were being told to get ready to go on stage. Given everything going on, Beca would have normally felt a new wave of nerves, but Chloe was at her side. She was there to give Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze. If that wasn't enough of a distraction, she could have always watched the strange interactions between Stacie and Aubrey. At the moment, Stacie was going over Aubrey's uniform, making sure everything was in place. Once it seemed to be to her liking, she moved onto the blonde's hair, carding her fingers through it before fluffing it. Her care and concentration was equal to that of someone getting a pony ready to show. Beca would have gagged or at least made a comment if Chloe wasn't close enough to pinch her. Instead, she grumbled at the missed opportunity and kept her thoughts to herself.

Then they were on stage. She just caught Jesse motioning for her to break a leg, followed by a dorky thumbs up and cheesy smile as they walked on. Time seemed to stand still as they got into place. Then they were starting, Beca beginning the vocals. The rest of the performance easily unfolded before her after that first note. As if a path was laid out for her to follow. It helped that they all seemed to be perfectly in sink and on pitch. No one faltered while going through the dance moves and they all seemed to be smiling uncontrollably at their success. The crowd quickly got into it, adding to the energy of the performance. Beca had one regret, that she wasn't paired up with Chloe for the 'Grab someone sexy' part of the song. Although maybe that was for the best given the spectacle it might cause. Then it was over. There was a feeling of elation as the crowd burst with applause, Beca's nerves fading with them.

After that everything went so quickly. They were shuffling off stage to wait for the announcement of the winner. Only to be called right back on stage again to accept their trophy. Beca was swept up in the crowd of Bellas, pushed forward onto the stage. She was lost in the bright lights and cheer of the crowd. Aubrey and her were then both holding the trophy. Then it was being pulled from their hands and passed around for selfies. Aubrey was hugging Beca, for once the younger Bella didn't question it, just going with it for once. "Thank you," nestled its self in Beca's ear right before Aubrey released her. They shared a genuine smile that somehow communicated a mutual respect for each other after their tumultuous year. Then the moment was over. Almost as soon as it was over, there was a squeal of delight right before an overly excited Chloe launched herself into Beca's arms. Somehow Beca managed to stay upright and catch Chloe semi-tenuously. Time slowed back to it's normal speed. Beca took in the feeling of the other girl in her arms, the sturdiness of the arms wrapped around her neck, the soft press of copper locks at her check, and the literal buzz of excitement running through Chloe's body. A "WE DID IT!" was proclaimed right next to her ear. Then the girl she loved was pulling back with one of those _big_ megawatt smiles of hers. There was a visible pause where they just looked at each other, dark blue eyes taking in the lighter set looking back at her. The night sky meeting the day. Their smiles changed to something more intimate. Chloe was pulling Beca in for a slow simmering kiss that felt like Chloe had poured every ounce of herself into. It caused the hairs at the base of Beca's neck to stand on end. Then she was wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist before lifting her off the ground and twirling her. Their lips separated halfway through and then Chloe was smiling down at her giddy and giggling as their surroundings smeared into an undistinguishable background. It melted away until all was left was them. It felt so cliché. Like one of those rom-coms they used to watch as kids on Friday nights so long ago. Instead of scoffing at it or over analyzing it Beca chose to revel in it. For once actually feeling like she was the lead of her own life and everything would end in a happy ever after. With the thought, Beca hesitated in putting Chloe back done, knowing as soon as Chloe's feet hit the ground they would be forced to confront reality again. Only Beca wanted the moment to last forever. Chloe seemed to understand as her face softened before connecting their lips again, letting the moment last just a little longer even though her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

They separated with a brush of their noses and then Chloe was being pulled into a hug by Aubrey and Amy was crushing Beca in a bear hug. The Aussie then decided to do a reenactment of Beca and Chloe's hug, only without the kissing, intimacy, and Amy played Beca's part. So really it was nothing like it, but it left Beca trying, and failing, to hold back a smile. She took turns hugging all the other Bellas as they congratulated each other. Finally they all got into formation for a group photo with their trophy. They were headed through the throng of spectators towards the exit and off to the bus when someone stopped Beca with a hand on her forearm. She was in such a good mood she didn't even contemplate laying into the person. She was just going to politely shrug them off, but when she turned she was surprised to find her dad.

"Hey, kiddo!" He was smiling at her with honest pride.

Beca nervously ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what to do as obvious shock took over her features. "Dad? What-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your performance. Shelia would have come too, but the doctor told her she should really stay off her feet as much as possible with the baby and we were worried about the crowd. Don't worry though, I filmed it!" He patted a small camcorder in one hand Beca hadn't noticed before. "She is going to be so disappointed she was not here to see it herself. Your number was phenomenal and I heard you were the brains behind it all! Pretty-eee impressive."

Beca looked for signs of what he was saying being a ruse, but everything he said seemed sincere. She found herself letting a small smile take up camp on her lips a warmth spreading over her, not used to encouragement from her dad. "Thanks, but I'm not the, ah, only one to give credit to. Chloe did the choreography and Audrey like helped too."

"Is that her? Chloe?" Dr. Mitchell nodded his head to someone over her shoulder. When Beca looked, there was Chloe. She was waiting at the doors of the auditorium, probably trying to give Beca some privacy, but yet not wanting to leave her behind. When their eyes met the redhead's smile seemed to brighten just a little more. It was contagious, the younger Bella finding her own lips turning up, mimicking Chloe's.

Beca turned back to her father, "Yeah, that's her."

"I would, _we_ ," He cleared his throat. "Shelia and I would like to meet her before you move to Miami permanently. Maybe we can do dinner?" He looked hopeful.

Beca took a moment to contemplate the offer for a second. There her father was showing an actual interest in her life for once. Something she had once wanted when she was younger. Hell, she still wanted his approval and craved that family unit that she only had for roughly 9 years. Then there was that part of her that had led with anger, cursing her father and pretending like she didn't care. Now she was being given the choice to either reject him and continue to pretend she didn't care or she could give him a second chance and maybe this time she would get what she craved as a kid. She went with the second. "I'll, um, ask her."

"Okay, good." He nodded his head, pleased.

There was an awkward pause. "Well, I'll, ah, see you later."

"Yep, have a safe trip back."

There was a nod on Beca's part and then she was making her way back to exit where Chloe was. As soon as she was in front of the other girl, Chloe grabbed one of Beca's hands and interlaced their fingers. Then she was looking at her seriously. "Everything okay?"

Beca looked at Chloe and thought about her dad and their win. "Never better."

They were exchanging similar content smiles as Chloe tugged Beca out the door and off to the bus. The ride back to Barden was full of excited chatter and random sing alongs. Chloe spent most of the ride practically sitting on Beca's lap in an attempt at reaching past her to talk to everyone on the bus. Amy was swaying in her seat, occasionally letting the bus follow suit. Aubrey let it go, playfully pushing a Stacie that was obviously being very suggestive about whatever she was talking about. Lily was beat boxing and Cynthia Rose added more depth and lyrics to what Lily was laying down. They all would eventually join in. Then they would dissolve again back into chatter. While they were singing, Chloe would spend a lot of the song shimming and directing all of her facial expressions towards Beca. Beca just smiled back, singing along with everyone else.

Then they were back on campus. Just before they all went back to their rooms, Stacie pulled Beca off to the side and Aubrey pulled Chloe off towards the dorms. The redhead looked back as if she wanted to wait for Beca, but Aubrey was quick to distract her.

"We have everything for the party set up in the gym we practice in. Aubrey is in charge of bring Chloe there."

It took Beca a second to refocus on what the brunette before her was saying. She had completely forgotten about the party after their win. "Right! And how is she going to do that?" She pursed her lips.

"Aubrey said she was going to tell her that all the Bellas were going out for drinks. So she will be dressed to go out. Then she will make up an excuse about forgetting to get some Bella related book or something at the last practice. Simple."

With the articulation of the details of their plan, the reality that the party where Beca was supposed to reveal her plan to move to Miami was going to take place in a few minutes hit her. Her nerves were starting to flare up again. She gulped, "Okay."

Stacie smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. We have it all figured out. Just slip into something that will make Chloe want to jump you and we will be all set." She gave the shorter girl an encouraging squeeze to her shoulder.

Stacie's words were not really comforting, but Beca doubted anything or anyone, for that matter, outside of a certain bubbly redhead would be able to quell her nerves. "Okay, um, sounds good."

Satcie nodded with an encouraging smile. "We'll have someone come get you in an hour."

Then they were separating. Beca quickly went back to her dorm to shower and then work on her look for the night. The whole time she tried to keep her breathing under control, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. She made it through her shower okay, the whole time half wondering if Chloe would randomly pop up. Really, she would not have been opposed to the idea given the other girl's calming effect on her, but she never appeared. Even though she had plenty of time, Beca was quickly padding back to her room in her shower shoes and robe as quickly as she could. She first looked to her closet to try and figure out what she was going to wear. The leather vest with her ticket to Miami in it was a given, but she still wasn't a 100% sure about the rest. So after one look led to a wave of anxiety, she went to her ensuite to dry her hair and do her make-up first. It took an extra effort on her part to remain focused so her eyeliner was straight and she didn't poke herself in the eye. By the end of it her hands were shaking more than they were before, her nerves on full display. Then she was left to frantically look through her closet for something to wear. After ten minutes, her floor was littered with various pieces of clothing and the hangers they were once on. Beca let out a sigh of exasperation as she sunk to the floor because nothing she tried on seemed to be that perfect 'wow' inducing outfit and she wanted it to be perfect damn it!

She was kicking out her legs so she looked like a child that flopped down to the ground in defiance of their parent. Her foot hit something textured and rubbery. Their sat across from her was Mr. Snuggums, half tucked into the duffle bag she had put him in, long ago band to her closet after her love confession that went wrong. Her foot had hit the bottom of one of his butterfly shoes. There was a small feeling of guilt that bubbled up because she had kind of forgotten about him. Well that was a lie, she had completely forgotten about him. She just kind of stared at him for a moment, taking him in.

"How's it going?" She paused as if he would answer. "Did you miss me?" She let out a long sigh and looked away before meeting black glassy eyes again. "I'm sorry I, like, forgot about you, dude. Shit kind of got heavy there for a while and I thought it was best I didn't see you for a while." Then she tentatively pulled him onto her lap so his back was against her front, her hands moving to play with the laces of his shoes. "I knew you'd understand." She sighs again, looking up at all her clothes options. "So… what do you think Chloe would like…" Beca felt kind of stupid talking to her teddy bear from when she was a kid, but it was helping to distract her from her nerves. Plus, it wasn't like Mr. Snuggums was going to tell anyone.

She let out yet another sigh in her frustration, her eyes looking down at the laces her fingers were playing with. Then her eyes were focusing on the actual canvas they belonged to. The butterfly pattern was still as bright as when she had first gotten them when she was eight. There were a few scuffs around the edges, but otherwise they looked almost brand new. They made her think of Chloe, how much she had wanted to try them on when they were younger. Which led to other thoughts. Memories really, of when they were children. Of how they met. Chloe making her a flower crown so they could be princesses for the day resurfaced along with bowls of homemade chocolate pudding after a long day of catching grasshoppers. At the memory, Beca looked up with a smile, her eyes catching the dress Chloe had her buy to wear at her graduation. She didn't know why she didn't think about it sooner. Given it wasn't quite her style or what she would normally wear for a gig, yet it somehow seemed perfect. It had made Chloe basically salivate over her when she first saw Bece in it. There was still that little spec of doubt residing in her gut that made her think if she didn't wear it that night, she might never wear it.

Before she could over think it, she was slipping it on and then her leather vest that held her ticket to Miami. The vest helped add an alternative flare that threw back to her usual look, but it wasn't enough. So she added her combat boots, a few necklaces, and a leather cuff. Then she was braiding the hair on one side of her head so her hair was swept to the other side. Once that was done she was putting in, what Aubrey called, her ear monstrosities, her hairstyle showing them off. She went to her mirror to make sure she looked okay, dropping Mr. Snuggums off on her bed. Beca smoothed out her dress and straightened her vest, making sure her plane ticket was securely in the inside pocket she had put it in. There was an intake of breath as she looked herself in the eyes and let out the breath slowly.

"You've got this."

"Who are you talking to?"

Beca jumped in surprise. "I see you still can't figure out how to knock before walking in."

"How else are you going to know it's me?"

"Oh, I don't know." Beca turned to face Jesse, rolling her eyes. "You could announce yourself like a normal person."

"Yeah, but we've never been normal." There was that boyish grin of his.

"So, why are you here?"

His smile got even bigger. "Stacie sent me to bring you to the party ahead of everyone else."

"Well, that explains your look." He was dressed in a crisp white short sleeved button up tucked into a pair of black jeans and a black tie.

Jesse self-consciously tugged at his tie. "Yeah, I'm meeting someone there."

She wasn't exactly sure what she should say. Jesse hadn't dated since they broke up. A part of her had always wondered if he was still pining after her, but that was throw out the window quickly. He had really bad choices in women, seeming to always pick the one woman that wouldn't ever be interested in him. He had been going after Aubrey for most of the year after all. "Well, let's not keep her waiting," was what she settled on.

The whole walk to the gym, Beca could feel Jesse eyeing her with a smirk. Her nerves were already revved up and his gaze wasn't helping. She was starting to wonder if she put the wrong thing on. Maybe she looked ridiculous and everyone was going to laugh at her. Wouldn't that be great. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, stopping a few feet short of the gym. Then she turned around and squared up in front of Jesse.

"What is it?"

Jesse acted innocent. "What do you mean?"

"You keep staring at me. It's a dress, nothing weird."

"Yeah… but it's floral. You usually don't wear patterns outside of the plaid family."

"So!"

"It's just you look like a flower child. Like one of those edgy current day hippies."

"Maybe, I'm like, you know, branching out some," Beca shrugged. "You look like a blues Brother."

"Sure and I'm going to shave my head and wear nothing but spandex next week. And you know that's a compliment, right." Jesse obviously thought he was hilarious, but Beca just frowned at him. His words were just making her feel more insecure about what she was wearing. She was beginning to feel really stupid. They still had some time left, Beca was pretty sure she could run back to her room and change really quickly. She started going through all the options that were not on her closet floor when Jesse spoke up again, probably realizing the negative affects his comments were having on his friend. "You look great Beca and I'm not just saying that. I mean it."

Beca could see the sincerity in his eyes. "So does that mean you're going to get a haircut then?"

He laughed and squinted his eyes at her briefly. "Maybe… Depends, did Chloe have something to do with that dress?" At Beca's hesitation, he added on, "Besides you thinking she would like it?"

Beca just shoved him lightly, "Shut up." Then she was stalking off towards the gym again.

"I knew it!" Jesse exclaimed, immediately following after her. "She has you soooo whipped."

"As if."

"How long did she have to sweet talk you before you finally caved?"

"There was no sweet talking." Which was true, there was mainly just a few heated kisses. She wasn't going to tell Jesse that though. Given, he probably already knew because her cheeks were slightly heating up, leaving a light blush behind.

Jesse definitely understood what actually happened if the goofy knowing look was anything to go by as he responded. "Riiiight."

Their banter ended once again as Beca came to a stop outside the doors of the gym. Whatever little reprieve their banter had provided was swiftly knocked away and replaced with nerves. It made her hands shaky. She tried to take in a few deep breathes, but it wasn't really working. All the sudden Beca was so incredibly happy Stacie sent Jesse to come get her. He was the only one outside of Chloe who seemed to be able to reassure her when she needed it. Given, his tactics involved going through some basics facts she should remember, but it worked all the same.

"Hey, Beca." She looked at him with wide eyes, her nerves on full display. "You have your ticket?"

She immediately scrambled, patting down her pockets, to make sure she still had it. "Yep."

"You know what you are going to say?" She nodded in the affirmative. "Then it sounds like you are all set!" He tried ending with a winning smile, but Beca still looked worried. Doubts of possible rejection were still at the forefront of her mind. "Words of advice?" Beca nodded for him to go on. "Chloe loves you and is going to say yes to whatever you say… Well mostly. I'm sure she has her boundaries." Beca wasn't amused. So he quickly got back on track. "You have _nothing_ to worry about. You are going to kill it in there and then you are going to get the girl and live happily ever after in Miami. Hmm?"

"Right!" Beca nodded at her own exclamation, revving herself up again. "I've got this."

Jesses smiled at her, her nerves slowly subsiding to a manageable thrum in her stomach. "You have this. In doubt, just remember you are Beca fucking Mitchell! Warrior queen of sugar rush island. You are unstoppable."

Beca couldn't stop the smile that over took her face. "True."

"You ready?"

"Ready."

Upon entering, Beca's jaw dropped. The Bellas had actually done a good job. They took a shabby looking gym and made it look like a night club. They had blocked off half of the room with a black stage and curtains that blocked off the sides and the space behind it. The stage already had a full DJ set up and microphone for Beca to use. One corner of the room had a fully stocked bar with a bartender on hand. Some of the bleachers were left open so if anyone wanted to take a break from dancing they would have a place to sit down. A dance floor was designated at the center, a disco ball hanging down in the middle. Which sounded cheesey, but they had set up dimmed blue and white spot lights that were focused on the disco ball, sending sparkles across the room. The rest of the room was bathed in the same light, giving the room the feel of being bathed in moonlight. Big strips of silver and white fabric hung down around the edges of the room, adding to the full affect. Beca had a hankering that Stacie was behind the design because it almost felt like they were on the moon.

Beca struggled for a few moments to articulate what she was thinking because she was completely blown away. "How-How did you pull this off?"

Stacie proudly saunter forward, wearing a smile that matched. "It helps to have a few friends in the tech department." She ended the statement with a wink. It left Beca wondering if Stacie meant that she had been accepted by the nerds of the engineering department and made friends or if she had a brief conquest with one of them before she finally started dating Aubrey. Either way it didn't really matter because the set-up looked amazing.

The gym doors banged open. Amy came in like the queen of an ancient land, six shirtless muscular men carrying her in as she laid dignified in their arms. Just as the six hunks were setting Amy down, Cynthia Rose appeared from the stage, immediately stuttering to a stop next to Beca and Jesse when she noticed Amy and her entourage.

"What's going on…." Cynthia Rose was basically speaking for all of them. They all wanted to know what was going on.

"I thought we could use some servers and they volunteered. Sometimes it pays to be a sexy bitch with a bunch of boyfriends."

"Aaaah…. Amy I think we need to talk." Beca eyed the guys. "Alone."

"Do you not like them?" Amy looked taken aback. Then she was moving quickly on. "They're perfect for the job! You've already seen their amazing feat of strength." She snapped to the man to her right. "Ricco, do that thing you can do everyone likes." The man immediately started flexing his chest so his pecs were dancing. When everyone just kept staring, Amy continued talking perking up. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

Stacie turned her head to the side, taking in all the exposed muscular man candy in front of her. "They're certainly something…"

"Stacie, hunter down!"

She immediately protested, righting herself again, "I was just looking. I've got the hottest human in my back pocket."

Amy and Beca replied at the same time. Amy's remark communicated amusement, "Ha! More like you're wrapped around her perfectly manicured little finger." Where Beca was offended, "As if!" The smallest Bella thought it was pretty clear Chloe was a million times hotter than Aubrey.

Then Beca was redirecting her attention towards the Aussie, "Amy, can you like, have them practice by the bar or something?"

"Fiiine!" Amy sighed. "Off you go boys." They immediately filed off towards the bar, only pausing to give the Aussie a kiss on the cheek and to receive a swat on the butt in return from Amy.

Once they were out of ear shot Beca was hissing at the Aussie at a low whisper, "We said no strippers!"

"They're not strippers. They're my boyfriends."

"Daaaamn girl! You've been busy." Cynthia Rose added.

"They just flock to me," Amy replied nonchalantly.

"Well they can't be here!" Beca tried again.

The Aussie huffed, crossing her arms. "Why not? You get to have your boyfriend _and_ girlfriend here."

Before Beca could reply, Jesse chose to answer for her. "She does have a point Beca."

She turned her exasperation on Jesse, " _You're NOT_ my boyfriend!" Then she turned back to Amy. "And Chloe is not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be." Stacie added in with a wink.

"Yeah, I didn't even have to mention her name and you knew who I was talking about," Amy added.

CR continued the train of thought, "And you threw this _whole_ party so you could tell her as much."

Beca was getting flustered and irritated, but mostly irritated. "This was _your_ idea _not_ mine!"

"But it didn't take much to convince you." Stacie smirked triumphantly.

Beca's irritation finally boiled over. "Oh my god! This is ridiculous! Just like have them put on some shirts or something, okay?" Then she was stomping off towards the stage, the thought of playing with the mixing boards there at the forefront of her mind. She took all of four steps before she was stopped again and turned to face them at the first utterance.

"Hey, Beca? What are you wearing?" Cynthia Rose asked, cocking an eyebrow at the DJ's less than typical outfit.

The shorter girl looked down at her dress briefly, smoothing it out as her face went neutral yet soft. "A dress."

When they still looked confused at the choice, Jesse added in more details. "Chloe picked it out."

There was a chorus of "oooh"s and then they were all cooing over her. All of them, mainly Cynthia Rose, exclaiming how cute it was and how cute she looked. She immediately turned away and stomped off towards the stage with a sever frown, flicking them off over her shoulder, throwing back an indignant, "Shut up!"

Once on stage she quickly set to work making sure everything was hooked up correctly. Then she was fishing out the external drive she had conveniently pocketed in her vest earlier in the week. As she waited for it to load to the provided laptop, she familiarized herself with the set-up, moving different boards around to fit the order she preferred. Beca had to admit it was a pretty great set up. There were a few gadgets that were laid out that were on her list of things to buy, but she had not yet had the opportunity to buy. Not everything was brand new, but she was looking forward to playing with a few of the gadgets. Then she was gearing up the whole system and perusing her extensive library of original mixes and songs she could mix on the spot. Just as she had started the first song Jesse popped up with a drink for her, a rum and coke.

"Soooo, how is everything up here in the big kid's booth?"

She took the drink with a thank you, taking a few sips before she put it down. "Pretty good so far."

"How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly.

"Good." Just as she said the word a small wave of anxiety rolled through her. It must have been fairly obvious, given his reaction.

"You're going to be great."

They shared a smile. As the song came to an end and Beca easily transitioned to the next one, people slowly started trickling in. The first wave was a bunch of acapella people. She could easily pick out the Treblemakers, the Highnotes, and BU Harmonics. Of course, the acapella groupies, and there were acapella groupies, followed. The final group must have been people that Chloe and Aubrey knew from class because she didn't recognize anyone. By that time, the room was full and Beca started playing around more with the songs she was putting out, blending two or three of them together into one, and everyone was eating it up. When she looked up to share her excitement in her success, she found Jesse looking at a petite curvaceous brunette like a love sick puppy. She thought she looked fairly familiar and then it slowly dawned on her that the girl Jesse had a date with was a member of the BU Harmonics. The brunette, they were now both looking at, had as similar look to the boy next to her when Jesse's date noticed him looking at her. Then she was giving him a small wave.

When Beca looked back at Jesse, she found him looking at Beca as if asking for permission. She wasn't really sure why. She understood him wanting to be there for her so she didn't have a small freak out moment before Chloe arrived, or after for that matter, but she had music at her finger tips. Beca was easily loosing herself in the flow and ebb of each note. She would be fine.

So she gave him a knowing smile. "Go ahead."

"Really?" He instantly perked up.

"Yes, really." He just turned to hop off the stage when Beca stopped him. "Jesse? You look good too."

They shared one last smile and he thanked her before hopping off the stage, headed to meet Barb by the bar. Normally she would gag at how awkward, or what Cynthia Rose would call cute, they were, but she couldn't bring herself to. They both looked shy as they approached each other, not quite sure what to do, but full of genuine smiles at seeing the other in front of them. Jesse must have snapped out of it because he shook his head slightly before gesturing towards the bar. Beca found herself occasionally checking on him in those first few minutes. Each time she did, they seemed to be closer, either leaning forward or Barb was playing with Jesse's tie. When they finally got up to dance, Beca lost track of them. She found herself smiling to herself instead of gaging. It was nice to see Jesse happy and with someone who reciprocated his feelings. After all, he was first stuck with her and Beca could admit that the two years, one of Jesse courting her and the other of them actually dating, they spent 'together' mostly involved her probably fucking with his head pretty badly. Then he had spent most of this year pining over Aubrey, which was _never_ going to happen. Especially not with the strange attraction between Stacie and the Bella captain. Somehow he had met Barb and Chloe had reciprocated Beca's feelings. It made her feel like maybe this year would end with one of those fairytale endings, everyone happy.

Beca was just getting back into her groove again, when Stacie took up Jesse's place beside Beca. "Bree just texted me. Chloe and Aubrey are on their way. When they come through the doors all you have to do is announce, 'Congratulations Chloe and Aubrey on your graduation'. Something like that."

The shorter brunette just nodded, her nerves bubbling up again because Chloe was actually going to be there soon, which meant she would have to make the actual announcement soon. Now she had to make an extra one.

Stacie placed a hand on Beca's shoulder to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," was her reply, but it wasn't very convincing, given the deer in head lights look she was giving Stacie.

"Hey, you have this. It is just a simple sentence and then you are done. Remember when you are ready for the big one, just play the song we talked about and we will make sure Chloe is on stage." Beca just nodded again gulping. "Just think of the girlfriend sex you'll have." Stacie's last remark, accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle, did the trick, making Beca smile. Stacie tried to continue down that path. "So, Jesse and Baloney Barb?"

It didn't exactly work because Beca had never heard of the name before. "What?"

"You know, her nipples look like…" She trailed off at the disgust on Beca's face. "It was just something Bree told me once." The momentary calm brought on by Stacie's presence didn't last long because Stacie got another text. "Oh, they're right outside."

Just as Stacie went to turn to leave, probably to meet Aubrey at the door, something occurred to Beca. There was a certain someone who had been missing all night. "Stacie, where is Lily?"

"She's in the rafters playing with the lights." Then Stacie was off. It was as if Lily had been listening in because all the sudden there were twinkling lights painting patterns on the black curtains on either side of the stage. The lights moved and changed color with the beat of the music. If Beca were to look closely, she would have found 'Congratulations Chloe and Aubrey' one either side, slowly fading in and out similar to the Northern Lights.

There was little time for nerves because Aubrey and Chloe walked in. They both looked shocked by the room and all the people in it. Aubrey had known what was planned, but probably never imagined it would look as amazing as it did. Beca had a similar reaction, but for different reasons because Chloe looked stunning. She had this dark sky blue dress on that probably made her eyes pop. The top part was all lace except for a panel that went from the waist to just high enough to contain the redhead's chest. The skirt of the dress hit just above Chloe's knees and outlined her curves as she walked. It could have been the lights and the disco ball, but Beca could have sworn Chloe looked like she was sparkling, meant to be a constellation of the night sky. Beca suddenly jerked forward, hitting the mic button just as she almost added a loud screeching noise to the music playing, realizing she was supposed to be speaking. So the first utterance that reverberated around the room was, "Shit!" Which instantly drew everyone's attention. Beca could feel her cheeks burning bright red as she did what she was supposed to do, lower the volume of the music so she could be heard. She tried to pull it together, but wound up stumbling through the whole thing. "Congratulations! … Chloe and Aubrey, on-on graduating."

No one seemed to really care that Beca flubbed the whole thing, cheering. Maybe they had drunk too much? Two servers came up to Aubrey and Chloe with a drink and Beca was turning the music up again. It was the first time Beca looked at Amy's boyfriends since she demanded they wear shirts. She found herself cringing because apparently they had come to some sort of compromise. All of the guys were in crop tops or had sashes, probably made from the other half of the crop tops, covering half of their torsos, looking far worse than they did without shirts. Beca was starting to wish she hadn't complained. She really couldn't be that upset though because Chloe looked amused, eyeing the servers. For a second Beca could feel a pang of something a kin to jealousy rising with in her, worried maybe Chloe's look held to much interest. Then the redhead was meeting her eyes, giving her that full smile of hers, the one Beca knew to be her true smile. It was only for Beca, fully directed at her. She found herself smiling back.

The very redhead she was looking at was soon at her side. Beca could fully take in the dress that caused such as disastrous speech. It left her with her eyes slightly too wide and mouth dry. Then Chloe was giving her a long kiss, fully pulling the smaller body into her. When they separated, Chloe was rubbing their noses together before resting their foreheads together. There was that full beautiful smile of Chloe's. Beca could feel herself falling for the older girl all over again. "So how long have you been secretly planning this?"

"Not long." Beca tried to shrug it off, but Chloe wasn't convinced, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Really?"

"Really," her voice was breathy. Their lips connected once more. Then Beca sprung away and back to mixing boards, realizing she needed to switch the song.

Chloe stayed for a while at Beca's side, just watching her. When Beca insisted she should go dance, Chloe insisted on staying for a while longer, occasionally dropping kisses on Beca's shoulder or along her neck, positioned at her back with her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. When she could, she would steal one from her lips. She claimed she liked watching the younger girl work, insisting it was hot. Eventually the Bellas pulled the redhead off to the dance floor. Beca really didn't mind, enjoying watching Chloe shake it. Besides she spent most of the time looking at Beca as she moved. That look was practically criminal, making it pretty obvious that she wished the tiny brunette was her dance partner, not one of the Bellas. Chloe dropped off drinks occasionally with more kisses. Then she would stay for a song or two, wrapping herself around Beca before going back to the dance floor. Eventually Beca sunk back into the music, occasionally watching her girl twirl around the room.

Overtime, the crowd and Beca seemed to be one continuous being, one building off of the other. To the point that it wasn't clear who was inspiring who. It pushed Beca more to continue pumping out mix after mix of perfect musical line-ups. She felt at peace, unstoppable even. It was nice to know she still had it. The essential it factor that allowed her to command a room with her music. It had been almost a full year since her last gig and she was worried she'd be rusty for the few gigs she had booked in Miami. She had just received a call a few days ago from a major up and coming club, but first she was going to be given a trial run before she was given a full time spot. The guy she had talked to made it sound like a done deal, he liked the demo she had sent him so much. She still had to go through the process. Now she knew she would be fine. In her glee she was gearing up to start her next piece which would be the signal to the Bellas to get Chloe near the stage because she was going to make her announcement. She was feeling confident and the last time she had seen Chloe she was radiating with true happiness. Beca felt ready.

She let her eyes cast out over the dance floor, taking in all the Bellas having the time of their lives. The sudden feeling that she was really going to miss them all over taking her. Stacie and Aubrey were grinding like no other. Cynthia Rose was following suit with a very attractive brunette a few feet away. Jesse and Barb were sitting in the bleachers, talking as well as they could, occasionally taking sips of their drinks. Their night together seemed to be going well if the constant arm touches on Barb's part were anything to go by. Amy started some sort of competition with the bartender, slapping drinks down on the counter with zeal as her boyfriends stood nearby cheering her on. Finding Lily was like finding Waldo on a 'Where's Waldo' page, but the moving curtain at the back of the room gave her away. She was about two thirds of the way up, opening and closing the cloth around her as if she was a bat and the cloth was her wings.

Beca let her eyes pass over the bar once more to make sure Amy wasn't getting into trouble before switching songs and that was when she saw her. Beca instantly smiled, taking in her redhead animatedly talking to Amy, coaxing two regular drinks out of her by the looks of it. One drink looked like the usual fruity drink Chloe seemed to enjoy while the other looked like a simple rum and coke, the drink Beca had been drinking all night. The thought that it was for her and soon Chloe would be at her side made her heart flutter with glee, her smile growing. Then her heart suddenly stopped and her smile flat lined. Tom seemed to come out of nowhere, suddenly at Chloe's side, looking like they were as close as ever. The bubbly redhead hugged him and kissed him on the cheek like they were old friends. When they pull back from the hug they seemed to linger for a second to long. Or Beca assumed because someone walked in front of them, blocking her view. She turns to look away, concentrating on the music at her fingers, not wanting to see anymore. She didn't know why Tom was even there. Given, Chloe and Tom had a history, but not one that would lead to one of the Bellas inviting him to the party. He wasn't even a part of any of the acapella groups. 'Who told him to come,' was vibrating through her mind. The only conclusion she could come to was maybe someone knew Chloe better than she did. Maybe they knew Chloe would want him there. Maybe all her fears of Chloe going back to him were justified, their break up not as clear cut as she thought it was. In that second all of the positive points of the night disappeared and all that was left was Chloe and Tom reconnecting. She knew she was being ridiculous. Most likely on yet another self-destructive path, but she couldn't seem to stop. Then all of her insecurities about their relationship came to the surface, one by one.

Her confidence was instantly shot, her mind running a mile a minute going over all the possibilities. Beca tightens her jaw, feeling tears begin to pool at the edges of her eyes. Her dreams and plans seeming to crumble before her. But no, she fights the tears back. She skips past the song that would have signaled her announcement and picks something else. The transition smooth. Immediately Beca starts layering in new beats and songs, letting the world fall away. She becomes lost among a world of notes that never let her down. Beca is so consumed, she doesn't notice the rum and coke set beside her deck. She does take note of the two arms that sneak around the DJ's waist. A body was pushed into her back and the arms tightened as a kiss was pressed to the bare skin of her neck. Beca did not need to look to see who it was, very familiar with the feel of Chloe's body against her own. If that wasn't enough of an indication, the floral sent that enveloped her would have been.

Her body responded accordingly, a shiver running the length of her body as Chloe's lips found her ear. Then a smooth voice was snaking into her ear. "You know you are hiding the best part of your outfit."

After Beca had just seen Chloe and Tom's reunion of sorts she really wasn't up for any games tonight. The finality of what was to come and all the possible unraveling of the planning that came with it, weighed heavily on her shoulders. The possibility of rejection and now the reappearance of Tom. It was not how things were supposed to go. Beca was starting to freak out, wondering if their relationship was a lie. If Tom and Chloe had gotten back together sooner. In that case, then Aubrey's comments would not have made sense regarding their relationship. Maybe Aubrey didn't know though. Maybe Chloe was so good at shutting Aubrey out, she didn't even know Chloe was seeing someone else. With her thoughts running rampant the thought, ' _We have already played to many games,'_ came to mind. She tried to pull it together as her world slowly began to crumble because this could be it. This could be their last interaction. So she answered, "Really?"

A breathy, "Yeah," was let out by her ear and then the body pressed into her back pulled away, nimble fingers working to pull the leather vest from Beca's body, leaving it to slump off of Beca's shoulders. Then the body stepped forward again and lips were pressed into the exposed skin, a string of kisses following their trail. Hands stayed on Beca's back to feel her muscles ripple with each exhale and press of lips to her skin. "Much better…" Ghosted her back, leaving her shivering and heavy lidded. She was lost in the administration of those lips and trailing hands. Somewhere in the back of her mind Beca realized she needed to change the song over. She tried to refocus her eyes to take in the mixing boards in front of her. Instead of seeing boards, she found Tom instead. Tom dancing with another girl as he looked right at her and Chloe on stage. He had a smirk on his face as he sent her a small wink, his eyes seeming to linger before finally looking at the girl he was dancing with. Beca's mind immediately went back to the Treblemakers's party after sectionals when Chloe had kissed her. Her thoughts then of whether or not it was all for Tom. A show of sorts. Unlike that time, when the thought surfaced in present time it was because she was looking at the very man the thought pertained to. Beca immediately felt sick. She hit play on the saved playlist, made for when she needed a bathroom break, before shoving Chloe off of her and leaving her DJing booth. "I can't do this," the only explanation she left behind as she walked away, shrugging her vest back on. Then she was pushing through the crowd to the nearest escape route. Finally coming to a door that led to the outside she pushed it open and took in a deep breath as if it would be her last.

Only she wasn't alone. Chloe was close behind her, grabbing Beca's wrist just as she took her first few steps outside. Beca shrugged her off, refusing to look at her as she spoke. "Don't, okay! I saw you and Tom. I get it. It's over. You're going back to Miami and Tom is too. So why would you want me."

"I want you," was spoken just above a whisper.

Beca turned, hopeful that she hadn't just imagined the words. "What?"

"I want you," She said at a louder volume. "It's-it's always been you Becs. No one else. Even when I was in relationships with other people, I just wanted you… You're the only one to ever see past me. Past all of it and think what I didn't offer people was worth something. You're the only one that still wanted me when I couldn't hold a smile or do what you wanted. You're it for me Beca Mitchell. I really thought you'd know me better by now to know that. You're what got me through years of ridicule and put downs. You're my everything Becs. And Tom… Tom is just an acquaintance. We didn't have a relationship. It was like friends with benefits, but without the friends. He-he could never compare."

Beca didn't really know what to say. She had her plane ticket to Miami in her pocket. It would be the perfect moment to bring it up. All she would had to do was take it out and show her. All she had to do was tell her she wanted Chloe just as much as she wanted her. Instead she just blurted out, "But you're graduating and he'll be back home with you."

There was a pause. An actual pause where the music just inside could be heard and all the party goers that were dancing along to it. Beca was wondering if Chloe was ever going to speak to her again because Chloe just told her she wanted her, like _honestly_ wanted her, and her response was equivalent to saying, 'So what.'

"I failed Russian Literature." The redhead winced.

"Soooo… You have A's in all of your other classes. I'm sure it balances it out."

"No, I was taking it as a foreign language requirement. I'm short one credit now and I can't graduate."

"You can't graduate?" Beca felt like she was in shock at the realization.

"Nope!" Chloe popped the 'p', looking cautiously at Beca for a response.

"But you love Russian literature. Hell! You read the language. How did this happen?" Beca knew she was handling the situation all wrong because it was obvious what happened, but she wanted confirmation. She needed to hear the words.

"I-I got distracted and my pencil slipped on the last two exams." When Beca didn't say anything right away, she added on wincing slightly, "and-and I-I missed the final."

"But… Why?"

Chloe seemed to be grappling with something internally before she finally spoke. "For you. I wanted to stay with you… and the Bellas, but mainly you."

"I'm not staying."

"Oh…" Chloe seemed to deflate, but then she put on that big fake smile of hers. The one Beca hated. The one she had thought she had completely rid the girl of, but there it was. "Well that's totes great Becs! You are finally living out your dream, going to L.A."

Only that wasn't her dream anymore. She just wanted Chloe, but the redhead was already turning away, leaving her behind. Beca knew she had to do something quick or risk losing her again. "I'm not going to L.A." Chloe didn't turn around, but Beca's words were enough to make her stop walking away. "I was going to go to Miami. See there is this girl that was going to graduate that lives there. We've-we've been kind of dating you see. I didn't want it to, uh, end. So I was going to follow her there and like DJ at the night clubs there."

Chloe turned, her face streaked in tears. A broken voice responded, "You mean it?"

"I even bought a ticket."

Beca quickly pulled it out of her pocket, hoping it would stop the other girl's tears, guilt instantly coming in waves. She put her arm out towards Chloe so she could read the ticket or at least see it better. She slowly took the ticket out of Beca's hand as if it would burn her if she wasn't careful and read it over. Beca just stood there, letting the other girl take the time she needed. Then Chloe was launching herself into Beca's arms, hugging her fiercely. There was a hefty slap to Beca's ass that resulted in a big squeak of surprise and her retreating away from the hand, into Chloe.

"You are such an asshole sometimes," was spoken into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole…" Beca's eyes went wide at the implication. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

Chloe pulled back a little. "In what way?" Chloe feigned innocence.

Beca narrowed her eyes playfully at the other girl, "You know what I mean."

Chloe suddenly got very serious. "So what are we going to do now?"

The smaller Bella of the two couldn't hide the smile that over took her at Chloe's use of the word 'we' because they were officially a 'we'. "Weeeeell…" Beca pretended to contemplate. "I'm going to call my dad tomorrow and see which classes I should take next year."

"Really?" Chloe looked like a child who had just been told Christmas came early.

Beca's smile grew even bigger. "Well I can't have my girl, like, hanging around at Barden all by herself while I'm soaking up the sun in Miami."

The redhead squealed before basically shoving Beca against the wall behind them and vigorously making out with her. She canted her hips forward, pinning the shorter girl against the wall as she slowed down to a pace Beca could keep up with more skilled kisses. When they finally came up for air, Chloe was the happiest Beca had ever seen her. "You hate the sun. You'd be miserable." Beca only had time to hum in agreement before their lips were reconnected. Beca's hands instantly ran up Chloe's neck and interlaced them with copper locks as the redhead's hands explored her waist. Eventually Chloe's hands move lower down, playing with the hem of Beca's dress, just grazing the tops of her bare thighs. Beca pulls her in closer, gasping into her mouth at the contact as a strong wave of arousal hits her. Their months of flirting and constant touching with no release had accumulated in a dramatic increased sensitivity. Beca was finally feeling the full affects as Chloe's hands started exploring her thighs further. When Beca let out another gasp, Chloe moved her kisses lower, sucking on Beca's pulse point as her hands went up the skirt of Beca's dress. Skilled hands palming the brunette's ass before tracing the edges of her underwear with her fingertips, leaving Beca squirming with anticipation.

Something suddenly came to the brunette's mind, trying to get the words out in between pants before she forgot. "Hey, Chlo." The redhead hummed as her lips moved to her collarbone and her hands started too slowly push Beca's underwear down her legs. "Can we like… uuuuh….Not, um, mention I… god Chloe… uuuuh…. Called you my girl and… eeerm… you…. Base-basically… uh-uh…. Fucked me aaah-against a wall when we….. uuuum-uh… tell the Bellas?"

There was a voice that was a couple of octaves above a whisper a few feet away that spoke up, "Tell us what?"

Beca immediately shoved Chloe away from her neck at the intruder's voice. When they both looked to the source of the voice, they found Lily standing there with her head cocked to the side. As if she had been there the whole time.

"What the fuck Lily!" Was Beca's very graceful greeting, her underwear still hallway down her ass. When Chloe went to fix it, she slapped her hands away given that fixing it would probably mean flashing Lily her junk. Something she didn't want to add to the list of embarrassing things that the silent girl had probably seen that night. Chloe didn't take it personally, still beaming at her.

Lily seemed unfazed as she addressed the two. "Stacie wants you for the announcement." That was all she said and then she was gone. As if she hadn't just witnessed the two in the middle of the lead up to a sexual act. Beca knew what she was referencing. Beca was supposed to be on stage pronouncing her undying love to Chloe and announce her plans to move to Miami to be with her, but they had already kind of done that. Beca really would much rather continue what they were doing before. At the thought of Lily coming back again, Beca thought maybe going back to one of their dorm rooms would be better.

So she groaned, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, "I don't want to."

"Come on Becs. Don't be a party pooper, it might be something fun!" The amusement was clear in her voice.

"But it won't be and I already told you." Beca whined.

Chloe prodded the girl, mildly confused. "What do you know that I don't know?"

Beca looked up at her and ran a hand through her hair, puffing out air indignantly. Chloe cocked her head at her antics. "I was supposed to like announce my plans to move to Miami with you on stage."

The other girl's eyes lit up. "Well, we can't miss that now can we!"

"But we already did it. Let's just go back to one of our rooms, hideout, and finish what we started?" Beca looked up hopeful at the older girl, but she could tell it was a no. Chloe was too enthralled with the idea to not see what all the spectacle would be like.

Then Chloe was fixing Beca's underwear for her, letting her fingers linger as they hooked into her waistband to straighten them. "Later." The look Chloe gave her and the way she said the word had Beca's arousal skyrocketing again. Then she was being pulled back into the building.

Really Beca didn't have to worry about the announcement. All it took was Chloe explaining about their exchange outside to Stacie for Amy to volunteer in Beca's place. Then the Aussie was rolling out on stage on a hover board, with sunglasses on, an Australian flag tied around her neck as a cape, and a light up rainbow tie on. If that wasn't enough, pyrotechnics were strapped to her hands and shot out sparklers when she announced into the mic, "BHLOE IS REAL!"

Cynthia Rose was standing next to Beca during the whole thing. "That was supposed to be your outfit." Beca's eyes went wide and mouth dropped in shock. For some reason CR must have thought the tie was the most confusing part of the outfit because she nudged her and said, shrugging, "They thought you were going to wear a suit."

Once the announcement was made, Stacie appeared with bottles of cheap Champaign. She handed one to each Bella. They all popped them at the same time, bathing in the Champaign that over flowed. They spent the rest of the night dancing together on the dance floor, sipping from their bottles of Champaign. Beca's DJ booth was occupied by another DJ so she could join in the festivities. They weren't as good as her, but she really wasn't going to complain when she had Chloe's front flush to hers as the redhead shimmied against her. No she definitely wasn't going to complain, especially when Chloe seemed obsessed with finding out if Beca's mouth still tasted like Champaign at any random moment. Really, it should have been a continuous taste given it was the only thing they were drinking, but she wasn't going to argue with the girl. No, instead she found herself willingly reciprocating and even stealing kisses in between.

Then came the on flood of shots, brought to them by one of Amy's boyfriends every few minutes. Somehow the dance floor opened up, forming a dance circle. They each took turns strutting their stuff. 'The Dingo Strut' followed by 'The Wish you could've' were the most memorable dance moves, curtesy of Amy. The first involved doing the 'Walk like an Egyptian' dance, but with a lot of hip thrusts and squatting. It made the Aussie look like a praying mantas. She finally ended it all with her last dance move, which ended with her flopping down on the ground and doing an advanced form of mermaid dancing mixed with really poor break dancing. Then there was Chloe who basically shook her ass with her hands above her head like she did at the initiation night after party. The whole time she was biting her lip as she directed all of her attention towards Beca, who eventually was pulled in to join her. Beca felt like a prop, letting the redhead dance around her and use her however she pleased. By the tenth round of shots they were all gone and Chloe was getting a _lot_ more handsy. Then she was basically wrapped around Beca like an octopus the rest of the night, not that Beca minded. There was a moment where everything seemed to pause around them. Chloe was looking deep into Beca's eyes.

"I… I _you know_ you." The way Chloe said it with such certainty made Beca's heart skip in glee because she knew what Chloe was trying to say even if she couldn't say that second word yet. It was easy for her to take it as the real words she meant. Everything the redhead had told her that night and the actions she had taken to stay at Barden had proved it.

It was easy for her to respond just as sincerely, her walls completely down. "I love you too Chloe Beale."

Beca woke with a start, groaning at the alarm clock that wouldn't stop. The persistent sound was like a jack hammer in her head, annoying the shit out of her. Finally, after several random out stretched flailings of her arm, she found the offending object and chucked it against the wall. There was a thump and then silence. She was just getting settled again when she realized she wasn't in her own bed or her own clothes. A part of her was seriously doubting that any of the following year had happened. It was just one glorious dream. A really great dream, but a dream none the less. Nothing as great as meeting Chloe Beale and _actually_ getting to date her would ever happen to her. Her current state and location seemed to prove it because she had no clue where she was and, she looked down at the crop top she was in, she would never wear a shirt with unicorns and rainbows on it. She was gay, but not _that_ gay. The boy shorts were at least hers. When she looked closer at herself under the covers, she found a few hickies placed at both of her hipbones and a few on her inner thighs. Something had definitely happened last night, even if she couldn't remember what exactly. No, she was in yet another stranger's bed after a one night stand.

As if hearing Beca's inner dialogue, her bed mate shifted next to her. The tiny brunette almost sprang from the bed, thinking for some irrational reason, that she was alone in the crisp white sheets that smelled like lilies. There was a hand that reached out slowly, snaking its way around bed sheets before seemingly pleased when it found Beca, lightly tracing across her stomach before cupping the girls furthest hip, pulling Beca into her. Then a well-endowed curvy woman clad in a loose tank top and tiny briefs was pressed into her side, nuzzling into her neck. When Beca finally dared to look at who it was, all she saw was a mass of wavy copper locks and a perfect toned tan body, stomach exposed due to the woman's tank top riding up. Beca had to take in a slow easy breath because she never slept with redheads and there was something oddly familiar about the girl. With the intake of air she took in the scent of spring, a mass of newly blossoming flowers, and the smallest hint of alcohol. She was starting to freak out, wondering if she was still dreaming. When the girl next to her stretched and lifted her head to give her a kiss, mumbling a sleepy "Good morning," Beca knew she still was because Chloe 'freaking' Beale had just kissed her!

When there was no reciprocation to her kiss and the body next to her stiffened, Chloe shifted up onto her elbows to find out what was going on with her pint sized DJ. Her brow furrowed as she took in the other woman who looked like she was about to have a meltdown. Then Beca started doing this weird thing, screwing her eyes tight, trying to will herself awake. From an outside perspective it just looked strange, Chloe became more concerned. She reached out, slowly tracing a few light patterns across Beca's forehead until it smoothed out. "Becs, what are you doing?"

Dark blue eyes fluttered opened to meet a lighter shade. "Well, I'm like obviously dreaming. Just like look at you." Beca gestured at Chloe and her whole body. "This is obviously a dream. I haven't seen you for like six years. I just need to wake-up now."

Chloe became extremely amused at the statement, moving her hand down to play with the other girl's exposed stomach, tracing patterns coming just short of her breasts. At the action, Beca's body started buzzing in pleasure, which was strange because it felt surprisingly real.

"So, you think I'm your dream girl and this is all fake."

"Oh no!" Beca protested. "You _are_ my dream girl. Dude, you're like always up there." She tapped her temple. "Six years and still going strong. Given, usually not this vividly," Beca's eyes trailed over every inch of Chloe's face in awe before snapping out of it and getting back on track. "But always there… Could you just, like, pinch me or something?"

Chloe seemed to contemplate for a second or two before a playful glint appeared in her eyes. "I have a better idea…." As the redhead trailed off, she straddled Beca's hips and then was connecting their lips in a fierce kiss that slowly burned a path through Beca's body, leading straight to her core. She was starting to wonder if she was not dreaming, but then it ended and Beca was left whimpering for more. When she opened her eyes Chloe was still very much there. "Any better?" When Beca nodded no, Chloe went back to work, melding their lips together and licking into Beca's mouth. In case that wasn't enough, a tan hand began to wander, inching up the crop top that Beca was wearing. Her back arched ever so slightly, letting out a breathy moan. Chloe was just a centimeter or two away from touching Beca where she wanted her to, when she pulled away and retracted her hand. Beca let out a frustrated sigh, refusing to open her eyes.

Finally, she cracked one open, finding Chloe still there, she conceded that it was real. "Sooo… Assuming this is real, where are we exactly?"

Chloe beamed at her. "We're at Aubrey's apartment. She has a spare room for when her parents visit. They hate hotels. It was easier to come back here than to go all the way back to our dorm."

"Oh…" Beca finally opened her other eye. Then another question came to mind. "Did we, you know?" She let her eyes sweep over both of their bodies suggestively, pausing on the hickies visible on Chloe's neck and chest.

Chloe's smile turned into a smirk, clearly remembering things Beca didn't. "No," She played with the edge of Beca's top. "But we wanted to. We were both a little too drunk to though. So we agreed to wait."

"Thank god!" Beca let out.

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe looked down at Beca in disbelief and her arms crossed over her chest.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I would kind of like to remember the first time I had sex with my girlfriend."

Chloe softened and then she was laying down on top of Beca, propping herself up on her forearms on either side of the brunette. "Girlfriend, huh?"

She had not even realized she had let the word slip, her eyes momentarily flaring wide. Then she was getting nervous again, playing with the waist band of Chloe's underwear. "Like, only if you want to be."

Chloe shoved the girl below her lightly. "Of course I want to be, silly." Her voice went to a whisper as her eyes found Beca's lips, contemplating her next move. "I couldn't think of anything better." Then she was reconnecting their lips for a series of slow gentle kisses. When they separated she snuggled into Beca's side, tucking her nose into the crook where Beca's neck met her shoulder. Beca found her hand trailing through copper locks, the woman next to her instantly snuggling in closer and wrapping her arms more securely around the girl.

"Hey, Chloe?" The girl in question hummed in response. "Why am I wearing this shirt?"

"You said you liked it." When Beca tutted in response, she gave more details. The brunette could feel her smiling into her neck and the words ghosting over her skin before they met her ear. "And it was the only thing that fit you that covered your boobs. Both of our dresses didn't allow bras and we agreed out boobs were to tantalizing to leave out."

"So this is Aubrey's?"

"Probably." There was a pause. Chloe must have worked out what Beca was thinking because she spoke up again. "You can't blackmail her with it. I'm one half of the reason why you get kisses every day."

Beca contemplated a moment. "I'll agree not to say anything if you agree to forget I mentioned any of that dream stuff?"

Chloe's smile was full force again, her fingers dancing across Beca's bare stomach. "I can live with that if you call me your girlfriend again?"

The brunette huffed in response, but really she was filled with warmth and joy at the request, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Chloe Marie Beale?"

"Yes?"

"You are the best girlfriend ever."

There was another string of kisses and an over joyed redhead in Beca's arms before they settled back in again. As they laid, Beca's hand continuing to play with Chloe's hair and Chloe dozing in and out as her hand occasionally trailed across Beca's skin, the brunette couldn't fight the smile on her face anymore. If she was being honest, she didn't want to. She maybe fell in love with her best friend when she was 12. It maybe went horribly wrong and everything that followed was just as bad. But for some unknown reason it all led her back to Chloe six years later and she fell in love with her all over again. Only this time she got the girl. For once she was the leading role of her own story. She would never be forgotten or left behind. She had someone that truly deeply cared about her in her life. Most importantly, she would never be the friend again. So maybe Beca fell in love for the first time when she was 12, but she found true love when she was 18 and she wouldn't change a thing about it.

 _+/+/+_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that's a wrap folks! It's been a fun ride. I really cannot thank all of the readers and reviewers enough for staying with this story and deeming it worthy of your time. It honestly wouldn't be the same story without all of you. This story has really evolved so much from what was originally planned for the end. I originally planned on sticking to the movie as close as possible. So Beca still would have kissed Jesse, but out of fear. Then there would have been more drama involving Beca getting Chloe back. But then a reader mentioned Beca DJ-ing somewhere in the first half of the fic and then I had to write it because wouldn't Chloe just love that! The surprise party scene was born and Beca waking up thinking she dreamed it all came from that. There was yet another change to the party scene though with another reader hypothesizing about what would happen and then came about the confession from Chloe outside the gym. Baloney Barb as a love interest for Jesse was yet another brilliant suggestion I had to add in. After all, everyone deserves a dose of happiness. So really, thank you all for all of the support! It truly means more to me than you could know._

 _Now, even though I said it was the end and I'm marking this story as complete there will still be two more chapters that will take place over the summer that will go with this fic. It's going to have some smut in it. So I'll be changing the rating of this fic because I figure I'll just tack them onto the end of this. (I'll change it when I post this chapter.) Also, if there was anything in this fic you wanted to see more of, let me know. I might just write a one shot for it. Once I finish the summer chapters, I was going to start posting chapters for 'The Pretty Girl', which will be 'The Friend' from Chloe's POV. So if you're interested in that, it will be a thing._

 _Oh! And sorry about Tom. He just popped up there last minute, I needed a new reason for Beca to go outside because I wasn't going to cut Chloe's confession. That shit and the dream scene had been partially written for what felt like FOREVER! There is a reference to Chloe's dress posted on my tumblr if you want to know what it looks like._


	34. Epilogue 1: Seattle

_**A/N:**_ _Hey! I actually, FINALLY, finished the first epilogue. Thank you SOOO much for everyone who has continued following this story, even when it looked like I had dropped off the face of the Earth there. The continued attention for this story helped push me to finish this epilogue sooner. I've been super busy. Which I know is what I always say, but it is true. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the epilogue as much as the main story! I only read through it once so it might have a few mistakes. I will reply to reviews from the last chapter below as usual. The music choices are as follows (I'll post links on my tumblr, pentopage33):_

 _Klingande by Jubel_

 _Make Me by Britney Spears (Radio Edit) [Solo Version]_

 _I'll Be Yours by Those Dancing Days_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _/-/-/_

 _Awesome_ _: You are very welcome! I am incredibly happy for you and honored that my story was so useful. I think this is one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. Thank you for sticking with me this long! Hopefully you like this little continuation._

 _Sam D_ _: Thank you! I'm glad it all came out okay in the end, even with all the little shifts. Lol! Well I hope you are ready for the sexual tension bubble to pop because it's going to happen. ;)_

 _Fake email : Well, thank you! That's a really big compliment. I'm glad you liked it._

 _/+/+/_

 **Epilogue 1: Seattle**

Beca was on a plane, yet again, headed back to Seattle. It was pretty stupid. Half of her didn't know why she was even going. Okay, that was a lie. She knew exactly what she was doing on her way to Seattle. It all had to do with the redhead in the window seat next to her buzzing with excitement. After Beca had called her dad, registered for classes, and dawned her floral dress again for Aubrey's graduation, Chloe felt they deserved a vacation. Really Beca figured her girlfriend just wanted an excuse to spend the whole summer with her. That and maybe make things more official by having the whole 'meet the parents' experience. Really, she wasn't complaining, well mostly. Jesse on the other side of her basically gloating the whole time about them making their relationship official was making her want to punch him. Before she could even get to that point, Chloe would tell her to be nice or get her to look at clouds with her. Which just led to bigger knowing smirks on Jesse's part. The whole time she just reminded herself that her one way ticket to Miami was getting good use, switching the flight to Seattle instead. Chloe's general excitement with everything having to do with flying, the pint sized DJ next to her, and the prospect of seeing where Beca spent the last six years of her life at, softened Beca considerably. It also helped that Chloe held her hand pretty much the whole time and let her fall asleep on her shoulder.

She was woken by the sudden jerk when the plane hit the runway. When she got over her unpleasant awakening, she found Jesse and Chloe animatedly talking. They seemed to have the same energy levels. Well Chloe was maybe a little more amped, but they both had that excitable puppy energy around them. Part of her hated it because it meant that there was a chance of them being the best of friends. Which meant, knowing Jesse, her secrets would be compromised. Then again, thinking of the last time they hung out at the pizza parlor, it would be nice to not have them practically hissing at each other as they pulled her back and forth between them. Then she finally tuned in to their conversation and she missed the hissing immediately.

"David and Donte were looking at this construction site for a few days because they thought it would be fun to skate. They asked Beca to come with them because she was the go to person whenever anyone wanted to break into something."

"Is it because she is so small? She can easily get through small gaps in fences and unlock them?" Chloe interjected, motioning as she talked and her smile grew bigger.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Really? You think that's my greatest trait."

Chloe looked at her, seemingly delighted she was awake. "Well, amongst other things."

They had a moment of just staring at each other goofily as the plane slowly coasted down the runway to their gate. Jesse cleared his throat so they would redirect their attention to him so he could finish his story. "That and she can pick almost every lock."

"Really!?" Chloe looked at Beca as if Jesse just announced Beca was the creator of acapella.

The girl in question looked positively pleased, giving Chloe a devilish look. "What can I say, I'm good with my hands."

Chloe took the comment easily and then flipped it just as easily, resulting in a nice red hue on Beca's cheeks. "I bet you are." Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's nearest temple and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck before looking to Jesse to continue, perching her head on Beca's.

"Donte and David were exploring the buildings on site, claiming they were finding all this cool stuff. They dared each other to get into this room that didn't have a door. While they were bickering, Beca said she would do it. Only they didn't hear her. She snuck in through a small hole in the wall. Donte and David decided to try and break thrown the floor using a sledge hammer and an axe."

Beca gave a puff of amusement. When prodded, she explained. "Donte the lumber jack with an axe." Jesse cracked a smile, but Chloe was still confused. Beca shrugged it off, "You'll understand when you meet them."

Chloe pulled back to look at the girl in her arms. "I'm meeting your friends?"

Beca looked at Chloe like she sprouted a second head. "Of course you are meeting my friends. Dude, you're like one of the most important people in my life. I want you to meet the other group of nerds I hang out with outside of acapella."

There was a look of fondness as Chloe gazed down at her. "Thank you." Then Chloe was full on kissing her, a gentle languid kiss that took her breathe away.

Jesse cleared his throat again to gain their attention. Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe just beamed brighter than before, going back into their previous positions. "Hurry up Mary. We're almost at the gate."

"I'm trying." He was met with a glare. "Donte and David, being them, decided to race so they could still win the bet. They didn't know Beca was above them or Beca that they were below her. So she thought there was an earthquake and dove to the ground. The floor fell out. Beca was going through her punk phase and would always wear these suspenders. They got stuck so she was hanging upside down and her pants slipped. So she was hanging upside down completely depantsed. The only thing stopping her from falling were her boots. That were tied really tight" Chloe was trying to hold in a giggle, but Beca could feel the other girl's body shaking around her. "It took the twins a while to realize what was going on because they were arguing who won the bet. Then they had to call the cops because they couldn't get her down and Beca refused to let them just cut her suspenders."

"They were lucky," Beca defended, crossing her arms. Surprisingly, that was what finally made all of Chloe's giggles come forth.

"Yeah, so lucky you got caught playing a prank on the principle the next week."

"Donte and David wrote it on the walls of the boy's bathroom."

"What about that time you spent the night in the ER for possible rabies because you thought a raccoon was a dog and it bit you when you tried to pet it."

"I was drunk!"

"You had one drink."

"Shut up!"

There was a long pause before Jesse came up with another example, that stupid grin of his in place. "What about that time you woke up in a-"

That's when the intercom came on telling them that they were at the gate and would be de-boarding. "Thank god!" Beca exclaimed, quickly packing up her stuff as Chloe tried to control herself.

Chloe didn't fully compose herself until they were all off the plane. Then she was linking their hands and bumping their shoulders to get Beca's attention. "I never knew you were such a little badass." Beca seemed to perk up, but then scowled a little at the next comment. "An adorable raccoon loving badass." Then Chloe was pressing a long kiss to Beca's cheek, instantly reducing the scowl. Jesse trailed behind, smirking the whole time.

They spent the next few minutes collecting their bags from baggage claim. Beca tried to be chivalrous, taking Chloe's bag for her, but Chloe, although touched, was against it. After all, then how was she going to hold Beca's hand if she was toting both of their bags. They worked it out and found Jesse's parents who picked them up. Jesse's parents took an immediate liking to Chloe. Beca couldn't really blame them. Her girlfriend was pretty great! Luckily they didn't go into any embarrassing stories. She felt kind of bad for Jesse though because up came the idea that they wished Jesse had someone like Chloe in his life. Which greatly boosted Chloe and Beca's confidence, but was harsh on Jesse. When Beca looked to Jesse he seemed okay. Maybe he was thinking about Barb given the small smile. She almost wanted to say something, but Jesse and his parents were pretty close. If he had not mentioned it yet to them he had his reasons.

Before they knew it they were at Beca's mom's loft and saying goodbye to and thanking Jesse and his parents. They would see Jesse before they went to Miami when they met up with Donte and David, but it would be at least a week. Once they were inside, Beca let Chloe wonder around as she collected the $20 left by her mom and went over the usual note. She found another $20 underneath the note with the instructions that it was for groceries for her and Chloe. She had told her mom about their guest. She was half hoping her mom would take off some time from work because Beca wouldn't be the only one staying in the loft. Maybe she would want to play the perfect hostess or some shit like that, but those thoughts were dashed as soon as Beca found the money on the counter. She knew it shouldn't bother her, but she wanted Chloe to see her life in Seattle in a positive light. Not the lonely uncared for existence it was.

She huffed at her thoughts, putting them to the back of her mind as she looked up to observe Chloe taking in the loft. It looked as expected. The usual living room, kitchen table, and kitchen all laid out. The living room was the biggest section of the loft, littered with an entertainment center, sofa, and shelves full of random books and movies. Chloe was currently going over the book shelves, taking in the few pictures of Beca and her mom before they moved. It looked normal, but there was not a single photo from their life after Beca's father had left. It made sense because Beca's mom didn't really have a life. All she did was work, missing almost every major event in Beca's life. The whole loft was frozen in another time. Maybe that's why her mom never was around because then she didn't have to deal with the reality that her dad had left and the world had moved on. Even if she hadn't.

Chloe seemed to be taking in the loft in a new light, a look of adoration in place as she traced the edge of a picture of 12 year old Beca. While Chloe was distracted Beca pulled their bags into her room. Chloe was quick to follow. Beca's room was the complete opposite of the main part of the loft that was more so a showroom that any family could fall into and claim as their own. Her room seemed to be sectioned into parts as well though. She had one wall where a desk sat with all her extra cables for when she DJed and where her mixing boards would go once unpacked. A turntable sat next to it. The whole wall was shelf after shelf of vinyls. Another wall was painted chalk board black with a big graffiti decal of her name a friend of her's had done once when stoned out of his mind, needing a place to come down. It had taken a few weeks to air out the room and was the perfect embodiment of what tripping probably felt like, but Beca kind of really loved it. Around it was a collage of photo strips and Polaroids of almost every hangout, party, or major school event she had been to. Then there were the little pictures Donte, David, Jesse, and her had drawn when they were board at the base of the wall. Across from the wall was her bed, decked out in flannel sheets that were the warmest and softest sheets Beca had ever wrapped her body in. The last wall that the door to the rest of the apartment was on, held her dresser and a few other storage bins.

Chloe almost immediately went to the wall of photos. First she took in the tag. Then she slowly went over the pictures, her smile brightening and then going back to a more neutral smile depending on the picture. Beca just sat back on her bed, watching as Chloe went over the lost six years after she moved to Seattle. She seemed most amused with the ones that involved her Dj-ing, skating, or hanging out with her friends. Most of the ones involving her friends were of weird amusing happenings at parties, like that time Beca fell asleep on a pool raft and woke up in the middle of the pool thinking she was still in bed. She woke up pretty quickly that morning. The other pictures were of them trespassing at different places or pulling pranks. After a while Chloe sat down next to Beca, completely content.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Here… with me."

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?"

Beca almost laughed straight in her face, but Chloe was looking at her with those big blue eyes, completely serious. Beca hadn't really been open about the whole mom never being around thing. She didn't really want to. She didn't want to see pitty directed at her. So instead she leaned into Chloe so their shoulders were touching and interlaced their hands together. "She won't mind."

They spent the next few minutes unpacking a few things, placing them into the drawers of Beca's dresser and the few storage bins. Then they were settling themselves on the coach as Beca called in an order to her favorite Chinese place. Beca didn't complain when Chloe picked a rom-com for them to watch. Instead she settled into her girlfriend's side, sharing a cup of water Chloe had poured a few minutes ago. Beca was too comfortable to be bothered to move and get her own glass. It felt nice to have someone around. That she wasn't alone with only a teddy bear and crappy TV shows for comfort. She forgot what it was like to actually feel at home when she was supposed to be at home. Maybe she shouldn't have been surprised because Chloe always made her feel at ease. So it was not going to be any different. Yet the change of scenery seemed to make the feeling more precious. Something rare she had been missing for a long time. At the thought, she gave Chloe a long kiss before snuggling further into the older girl's side.

While Beca felt at ease, the opposite seemed to be occurring for Chloe. As the night went on, Chloe seemed to be tensing next to her. The later it became the more tense she became. Chloe, the one that was usually calmer, actually jumped off the coach when the doorbell rang with their order. Beca couldn't figure out why Chloe was acting the way she was. When she came back with the food and the necessary utensils, everything became clearer. Beca was just beginning to open her carton of food, ready to dig in, when Chloe stopped her.

"Shouldn't we wait for your mom to come home?"

Beca was slightly confused. "Why?"

"So she can eat with us?" Chloe began to wring her fingers together, her nerves finally manifesting more visibly.

Things were starting to click into place. "No, she won't get home until like 3 or 4 in the morning."

Chloe seemed to instantly relax. "Oh, that must be so hard." Beca just shrugged in response. Then Chloe was tensing up again. "At least you get to see her during the day."

"Not really." Beca began to poke at her food, adding some rice. She was regretting the conversation that was to come.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll probably just stop by for clothes and drop off some money. Then she'll be off to her next shift. She usually just sleeps at the hospital." When Chloe seemed slightly taken aback, Beca tried to clear things up. "She's a nurse."

Chloe was relaxing again, but this time it was different. Her sudden relaxation was more of a deflation. Then she was actually frowning into her order of mostly vegetables covered in a light sauce. "I thought I'd maybe get to meet her."

Beca snorted, "Me too."

Her remark caught Chloe off guard, the other girl actually putting her food aside to ask Beca about it. "What do you mean?"

Beca was having a hard time meeting her girlfriend's eyes. She felt like she had lied to her. Really she hadn't lied, she just left out a few details. She did plan for Chloe to meet her family, just not her family by blood. No, she planned on introducing her to Donte, David, and the rest of her skater friends who had been there for her no matter what. The skaters and Jesse were more of a true family than anyone else. Now she had the Bellas as well, but the skaters and Jesse had come first and Chloe obviously had never met them.

"I, um, told her you'd be here, but she, ah, doesn't care." She became more uncomfortable, playing with her food. "She never cares, like, not since before my dad left. She just-just works… to forget. I was hoping when I told her about you, it-it'd be different. She'd, you know, try for once. But she just… doesn't care."

Chloe was slowly removing the carton of food and fork Beca had chosen from her hands, putting the items on the coffee table. Then she moved forward, clasping her hands in her own, trying to get Beca to look at her. When she refused, Chloe pressed her lips briefly to Beca's hands. "Beca, you are an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and talented woman. Anyone would be lucky to be allowed to have any type of relationship with you. If your mom doesn't realize that it's _her_ fault. Not yours. Becs…" She waited until Beca looked at her. "You deserve _so_ much more than that."

At Chloe's words and the absolute sincerity she saw in the blue eyes looking back at her, she sprang forward into her arms. Chloe was there to pull her in further, peppering every part of Beca she could reach of the younger girl with kisses before just hugging her tightly to her. When the younger girl finally pulled back, there was only one thing Beca could think to say. "I love you."

They shared a few soft kisses. When Beca tried to deepen it, Chloe let her at first before pulling back, letting their foreheads touch. "I think we should stop for now." Beca huffed in disapproval. "Our food is getting cold and we don't want the monster to awake." She poked her in the stomach for emphasis.

On cue, Beca's stomach growled. Beca grumbled and rolled her eyes conceding as Chloe giggled. "Fiiiine."

The rest of their night was spent with Beca securely tucked into Chloe's side as they ate their food and watched movies. Occasionally they'd feed the other a part of whatever they were eating, both completely content to be with the other. When they were done, they fully laid out on the couch, their bodies intertwined. It was late enough eventually that their eyes started to droop. That was when they decided to go to bed. They changed into their pajamas before jostling each other playfully as they brushed their teeth. Finally, they settled into bed, exhaustion over taking them. Chloe immediately pulled Beca into her, resting her head on Beca's chest. As Beca ran her hand through Chloe's hair, Beca couldn't help but feel the whole situation was extremely domestic. Like Chloe and she were a couple that had been living together for years. She was actually okay with it. Which was strange given her past years as a seemingly professional player, a new girl every night she went out. Sometimes she had more, a string of make out buddies before deciding on sleeping with one. Now here she was with one girl. Celibate for months without any cravings for someone else. For once she was happy and even though it was ruining the years she had spent building up a well-respected reputation, she didn't care. Jesse could call her 'whipped' and she still wouldn't care. Even Donte and David could make fun of her for the next ten years over it and she still wouldn't care. At the thought, Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head before drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and cared for.

Over the next few weeks, Beca had planned out several activities for them to do. She really wanted to show Chloe the city. The first week was full of mostly tourist stuff. They started at the space needle and slowly worked their way through a couple of museums. They ended the first week at the Chihuly Garden and Glass, which she thought would be more of a garden, but was half museum and half garden and glass sculptures intermixed. Chloe seemed to enjoy it, looking at all the amazing shapes somehow constructed from blown glass, but it didn't really fit them. Chloe's personality was to full of energy to be held in a museum full of glass. It wasn't really Beca's thing either. They were mainly there because she thought Chloe would like it.

The next week they spent going on a series of tours. Beca's personal favorite was the Rock and Roll tour. Part of her appreciation was due to the redhead that was fluttering around her, dancing or humming along the whole day. The other part of her appreciation was centered on her being surrounded by music all day. Which, given, wasn't much different than any other day, especially with Chloe at her side, but it was somehow different. It felt more like a date than just a typical day. Then there was the personal tour Beca had made up of all her favorite coffee places and local restaurants. Which would maybe not seem like a good idea, given Chloe's already over exuberant personality, but she spent most of her time looking adoringly at the pint sized brunette who was excited over every little thing, down to the different cups and silverware used at each establishment. The general looks of adoration and dishing out of affection that soon followed was only increased with Beca's general sentimentality, little mementos and pictures of each adventure finding a home on Beca's wall of memories each night. There were a few pictures that found their way into Beca's backpack to be brought back to Barden with her.

The last tour Beca signed them up for was a tour through Olympic park. The rather expensive tour included transport to and from a hotel, lunch, and several long hikes. Only they were not staying at any of the local hotels. So it took a bus and then an uber from the bus stop to get there. They probably could have ubered the whole trip, but Beca thought the bus would be cheaper and easier. After a long day of hiking her opinion might change, but for the moment she thought it was logical. When they pulled up they received a few curious looks. They certainly did not fit in. Beca chose to go with a more casual look, her usual look, flannel in place. Chloe had put a little more effort in, putting on a breezy white summer dress. Even Chloe didn't seem to fit in with all of her effort for once, surrounded by people that looked like they walked out of a magazine for Columbia. Those who were less sporty, looked like they frequented country clubs, dressed in khakis and sweaters tied around their necks. Not only that, but they were all at least five years older than them. Beca suddenly felt like a child. The feeling only continuing with the surprise that came when Beca checked them in with the tour guide. The immediate reaction being a quandary into where Beca's parents were, followed by a five minute explanation and check of her ID.

All of the people in their group were ushered into a small, but luxurious cabin, where they went over the itinerary again. There was the usual spouting of general rules served with complimentary cucumber water. Which Beca stared at with thinly veiled distrust before ignoring the cup completely. Chloe found her reaction amusing, prodding Beca with a statement about not knowing her aversion to vegetables was that bad. The brunette just shrugged it off with an inaudible grumble and mention to pay attention to their guide. They signed wavers that went over not being responsible for any allergic reactions or injuries obtained on the hiking trails. Then they were all loaded up on these safari like trucks and driven to the beginning of the trail. There was no turning back. Beca was stuck with a group of people she would _never_ normally be caught dead with for the next few hours. She was already to complain, but when she looked at Chloe she was hit with one of those genuine smiles of hers. All the negative comments went away. Instead she interlaced her hand with Chloe's and got ready for the rest of their day.

Even though Beca felt really out of place with all the people she would consider yuppies and she hated exercise, Chloe seemed to be in her element. She easily conversed with the other people on the tour. She seemed happy. That was enough for Beca. It seemed like she belonged there. A long ago sprite that had somehow escaped the forest. Beca stayed back a little to take her girlfriend in. The way the light seemed to dance across her skin and set her hair ablaze. Her face almost a constant mask of wonder and delight, taking in each new landscape and the animals that lived there. It helped that Chloe had chosen to wear a white sundress. Beca was transfixed as the wind seemed to dance around the angelic version of her girlfriend as she twirled from one sight to another, flower petals caught in the wind around her. While they had their extremely decadent and expensive picnic lunch, complete with wine, Chloe worked on making them flower crowns, much to their guide's distress. Beca felt like a kid again, catching grasshoppers with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Chloe pulling her after her, twirling her around as they danced to a tune only Chloe seemed to be able to hear. Their lips stained with red wine instead of juice. They were that perfect duo of caution and spontaneity that somehow seamlessly fit together. They spent the rest of the day in their own little world, only occasionally tuning into the tour guide when she pointed at something new. Then they were back to a world where only the two of them existed.

When they got back to the cabin where they had started out, after Beca tipped their guide, they just fell into each other. Beca couldn't hold back anymore. A great need to reach out and touch the sprite in front of her simmered just below the surface. Then she was connecting their lips and easily guiding Chloe back towards the nearest solid object, her hands lightly pressing at Chloe's hips. Chloe deepened it, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck to pull her in closer. Beca's hands trialed down, ready to lift Chloe up onto her hips, as the other girl lightly tugged at the hair at the base of her head. That was when a man cleared his throat. They immediately separated, finding themselves perched against the man's car. Beca tried to stutter out an apology as her face went bright red. Chloe just pulled Beca after her and apologized. She even made a statement about the whole thing that made the man laugh and put him at ease. Beca had no idea what she said, she was too mortified to account for anything outside of her own red cheeks and the tan hand in her own.

Chloe spent their time waiting for their Uber prodding the younger girl until she relaxed and her cheeks went back to their normal complexion. To further her efforts, she pressed several kisses into Beca's cheek, hugging her to her. Beca quickly softened, trying to hold a frown, but failing. She couldn't say no to Chloe Beale. It was a problem and seriously destroying her reputation. She was slightly worried about how badly Donte and David were going to make fun of her the next day when they met up with them.

Really, Beca should have been more worried about Chloe. She was slowly becoming tenser as the day went on and they got closer to actually meeting Donte and David. Which was confusing because Beca was the one always freaking out and Chloe was the one who was calmer in these situations. It took Beca a while to pick up on it, but Chloe's uncharacteristic quietness and death grip on her hand as Jesse animatedly chatted, kind of gave it away. Then, as Beca thought back on her morning with Chloe, the several outfit changes and frequent double checks on her appearance should have been a sign. Beca didn't know why she had not noticed it sooner. Then again she was dealing with her own nerves. There was also the fact that Chloe was a whole lot more active than her. She half thought Chloe was just being Chloe, flitting around the loft. A ball of energy. Still she didn't understand why Chloe was so nervous. Everyone loved her. Hell, even the people on their hiking tour loved her. Even that guy that caught them making out and groping each other on his car liked her. There was no reason for her to be nervous.

Beca still stopped short outside the skate park's door after Jesse parked his family's car and let them out. Chloe wound up stopping too, their hands interlocked acting as a tether. As soon as their arms were at their max length, the redhead was instantly pulled back towards Beca. It gave the younger girl a moment to fully take in her girlfriend. The hesitance in those bright blue eyes as a shaky breathe was taken in and fear started to set in. All before Chloe turned to her, confusion clear at their sudden stop.

"Chlo," Beca swung their connected hands between them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, everything is totes fine. Aca-tastic!" Beca was tempted to believe her. Well, if the redhead wasn't avoiding her gaze. There was also the fact that Chloe had clasped her hand in both of her's and was twisting Beca's fingers in the same way she did when she was anxious.

"Well, my hand says differently."

"I just like holding your hand."

"And twisting my fingers."

Chloe finally met her gaze, a small smile falling into place, trying to make light of the situation. She fell short. "Well they are attached to your hand." All it took was one unamused look from Beca for her half attempt at a façade to drop. "It's just…" She took a deep breathe, her walls completely dropping. Beca squeezed her hands reassuringly. "Staying with you let me see how things were for you. How little your mom was and still is around." Beca stiffened at the comment, not liking the possibility of the conversation turning into one about her estranged relationship with her mom. "I was so nervous our first day in Seattle. The prospect of meeting your mom… again. I wanted to make a good first impression. Then she didn't show up and I saw your room. Seeing your wall. I just… I realized your friends are your family. I want your family to like me. I want…" Chloe took a few moments to compose herself again, her reaction equal to those moments when she would freeze up during one of their confessions. The same internal fight present in her eyes. Only this time Chloe was obviously winning over her fears. She grabbed Beca's other hand and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again with a deep breathe. "I want that. I want… I want to be accepted by your family and maybe… maybe become a part of it one day." As Chloe had been talking, Beca had unconsciously moved closer to the other girl until there was just a few inches between them. She had not even noticed her new proximately until she felt Chloe's breathe on her lips as she whispered the last part. "I want to give you everything."

"You already have." Although Beca's words were spoken just loud enough for Chloe to hear her, they were spoken with conviction. Beca's hands moved up to Chloe's jawline to pull her in for a slow kiss. The redhead's hands immediately found Beca's hips. They separated with a few brushes of their noses, their foreheads remained pressed together, their eyes slowly opening. "They're going to love you. Almost as much as I do."

That got a smile out of the redhead. She still had to take a few deep breathes before they relinked their hands together and Beca led them inside.

"It took you long enough. Luckily Donte and David haven't noticed yet," Jesse greeted them.

Beca didn't have much time to think about the ribbing she would have received from Donte and David because the procession of skaters that always greeted her started to approach. With each new skater Chloe was introduced to, her confidence seemed to increase. Her smile growing more into that true genuine one Beca loved so much. The younger girl couldn't stop herself from occasionally stealing glances of that smile. It made Chloe unbelievably breathe taking and it seemed to draw Beca in like a good melody. Chloe kept giving her teasing looks each time their eyes met. She seemed to grow even more exuberant each time the brunette introduced her as her girlfriend. Beca was so distracted she didn't even realize Donte and David had approached until she was being crushed in a group hug.

As soon as they released her and finished preening over her, they were pulling her back, so she was positioned between them. When she tried to step forward to go back towards Chloe, they put their arms down to hold her back. Beca just submitted, knowing that if she tried to slap their arms away it would just turn into a slapping fight. A slapping fight depicted similar to the ones shown in movies when two girls are fighting. A lot of slapping of each other's hands and flailing in the air. She really didn't want to seem like more of a nerd in front of Chloe. Given the redhead probably already knew, but she still had some dignity.

They suddenly directed all of their attention towards Chloe, sizing her up before seeming to decide it was time. What for exactly Beca wasn't sure, but she was not exactly enjoying their uncharacteristically stern features. Then it started, first with Donte.

"Are you feeding her?"

There was that glint in his eye that was more playful that serious. Chloe was all wide eyed and worried, a truly rare expression on the red head. She quickly caught on, going back into full on confident Chloe mode. She straightened up, hands clasped in front, giving a small head nod of determination as she spoke. "Yes, sir."

"Not just junk food?" David added.

"Whenever I can, sir."

Donte grabs onto one of Beca's arms so he can thrust it into the air and wiggle it about. Beca instantly thrusts her arm down hard and out of his grasp, clearly annoyed. Her actions are followed up by a pointed glare in Donte's direction. The boy paid her no mind. "Are you sure? Our Beca-boo looks a little thin."

Chloe looks to Beca, clearly amused, mouthing the name at the brunette in question before she vocalizes it. Beca crosses her arms and scowls in response, faking annoyance. Really she would have found Chloe's reactions to be adorable in any other situation, but this one was ridiculous. She refused to encourage any of them. It didn't stop the others though.

"Beca-boo?" Donte and David clear their throats to get Chloe's attention again. The redhead quickly sobers up a little, taking in the twins more serious expressions. "Absolutely!"

"What about affection?" Donte started.

His brother backed him up further with big worried eyes, "Do you show her you appreciate her?"

Chloe brightened. "Oh, that's our favorite activity." She gives Beca a wink, causing the younger girl's cheeks to blaze red. Donte and David lightly jostle the red cheeked woman between them as they exchange looks, clearly enjoying themselves far too much.

Then came the next question. "What about walks?"

"Do you take her outside and make sure she gets plenty of water?" David followed up with.

Donte laid a reassuring hand on Beca's shoulder as David ruffled her hair, both looking truly concerned for her well-being. Beca shoved them both away before wielding around on them, clearly annoyed. "I'm NOT a dog!"

"Well sometimes you act like one," was Donte's quick reply. He turned his attention to Chloe as he spoke again, clasping his hands together and into his chest as if talking about something precious. "Have you ever seen her pout? It's the perfect impression of puppy eyes."

His brother looks at him as if they were having a debate on which one of them was the better twin. "She's more like a cat."

"What do you mean?" Donte addressed his brother with true curiosity.

"Well she keeps to herself, selectively likes people, and unexpectedly lays gifts at your feet."

"Hmmm…. True, but she also loves to lean on us like a dog wanting to be pet and has us fetch her treats."

"Yes, but cats can be like that too."

As the brothers contemplated, Chloe stepped forward, pulling Beca's back into her front so she could rest her chin on Beca's shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist. "I think she is more like a bushbaby."

Beca immediately shrugs Chloe off at the utterance, obviously exasperated because her girlfriend couldn't pick something fierce. No, she had to pick a small fluffy big eyed animal, commonly characterized as being cute. That was known for being mainly nocturnal and having surprisingly loud vocalization for it's size. Which if Beca was being honest, kind of fit her, but she refused to be characterized as a big eyed fluff ball that everyone awed over. So she stomped off towards Jesse yelling, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Donte and David, the traitors, saddled up on either side of Chloe. "She doesn't really mean it," Donte tried to comfort the redhead.

There was a pause and then David added, "It's just her cat side coming out." He meowed for affect and they all burst out laughing.

Beca sat down dejectedly next to Jesse who was smiling goofily at his phone. She let out a long sigh to inform him of her presence. The smile remained as he turned towards her. It wasn't as full or lopsided as before, but it was definitely there. It was nice to see. Jesse often got the short end of the stick, always the one to fall, but never the one to be caught. Beca was happy for him because he truly was a great guy and deserved so much more than the universe decided to deal his way. She let some of her annoyance fade away in his presence, but not enough for it to go unnoticed. Then again, the fact that her and Chloe were attached at the hip and she had left her with Donte and David was probably an indication that something was up.

"So how'd it go?" Jesse broke the silence.

"Great! If you consider your girlfriend teaming up against you with twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb great." She sighed at the end for affect.

Jesse, lightly bumped his shoulder with hers, giving her that boyish smile of his. "And you were worried that they weren't going to get along."

"I never said that!"

"But you were still worried." He raised his eyebrows at her.

She looked away, shrugging before she began playing with her shoelaces. "Maybe a little…."

"You should be happy then. The twins aren't the easiest to get along with. Especially when it comes to you. They didn't like me until _after_ we broke up and I still stuck around like I said I would."

"True, but you were the first person I ever seriously dated." Beca looked back at Jesse.

"Yeah, which made it worse. You should be happy Chloe is getting along with them after everything that happened between you."

Jesse had a point like he always did, which was really annoying. She refused to acknowledge it though. Instead she changed the subject to something that would fully distract him for a change.

"How are things with Barb?"

There was that goofy smile from before. "Good."

Beca couldn't stop herself from smiling herself at her friend's happiness. "So when do I officially get to meet her?"

"When school starts up again, I think. We wanted it to be sooner, but there was a lot going on at the end of the semester. I would say when she comes here, but you will be in Miami with Chloe by then and-." As Jesse continued to talk about flights and plans, becoming more animated every second, Beca let her eyes sweep over the indoor park and let her mind wonder, looking for a specific redhead. Just in case things had turned south with Donte and David and the poor girl needed rescuing.

When she finally did find her, Beca instantly froze, her stomach dropping. There was Chloe on a skateboard, Donte in front of her and David behind her making sure she wouldn't fall. It looked like they were trying to teach the older girl how to ollie, but they were going about it in the most complicated way possible. Really she should have been fine with it. Her friends were just being, well, friendly. There was something about it that rubbed her the wrong way, though. All the original comments from Donte and David about how hot Chloe was and wanting to date her if she didn't, rolling around in her head from way back when. She knew she was being stupid, but there was Chloe falling forward into Donte, who easily caught her. He must have said something funny because she was pushing at his chest as they all laughed. Then there were David's hands at her hips when she reset only to wobble again. Beca knew it was innocent, David instantly letting go and Donte opting for the less intrusive support of having Chloe grip his forearms as he gripped hers so she wouldn't fall again. There were still the continuous strings of laughter between the threesome that resulted in bodies being canted closer together. Beca couldn't hold back the small feeling of jealousy accompanied with insecurity that was bubbling up. Seeing them together, Chloe with someone as light as her. Someone just as cheerful as her, at the same energy level, made Beca wonder why the redhead even bothered with her. When she could have someone like Donte or David. An endless string of laughter and smiles. Maybe it would be better.

She was so consumed that she didn't even notice Jesse had asked her a question until after he had repeatedly waved his hand in front of her face. "So what do you think?" He asked looking hopefully at her, when she finally gave him her full attention.

"About what?"

"Meeting Barb at the start of the school year?"

Beca's eyes whisked back over to Chloe who must have fallen backwards again because David was basically hugging her from behind almost on the ground. It was obviously innocent, but something about it made her think of Tom grinding on Chloe. So all she could see was red, even as David was apologizing.

Jesse had to catch her attention again, "Becs?"

Her eyes fell on him again. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah whatever." Her eyes went back to Chloe just in time to see her hand land on David's arm in reassurance, leaning in slightly, before they burst into laughter. Her jealousy grew, slowly bubbling over until she couldn't take it anymore. She was immediately on her feet.

Jesse caught her attention once more before she could barrel straight towards the trio that had her full attention. "Beca, you mean it?"

She was to distracted to take in what Jesse was saying, focused on stopping whatever was happening with the trio that were across the way from her. So she said the one thing that would most likely let her leave as soon as possible. "Sure."

Then she was bounding off towards the three as fast as her legs would carry her. She took a settling breath before coming to a stop, tucking her jealousy and rage away. Chloe had just been placed back on the board when she approached. She let out just a small stream of her rage as she spoke. "What are you even doing!?"

The twins met each other's eyes, communicating something only they could decipher, before looking at Beca with matching smirks, leaning on each other back to back. "We're trying to make a skating power couple," Donte spoke up.

"What does that even mean?" Beca crossed her arms.

It was as if they rehearsed it because Chloe took the moment to lean forward on the twins so she could be more easily heard. "You and me babe," Chloe punctuated the sentence with a wink, "can rule sugar rush island together. The skate park our kingdom."

If Beca had any questions about the whole thing being rehearsed, the high fives exchanged by the three definitely proved her right. Then Chloe was leaning on the twins' shoulders as the twins stood smugly on either side.

"Oh. My. God. What did you do to my girlfriend?"

Really what she asked was the perfect set up. "Nothing she didn't want to happen," David answered. A high five was immediately exchanged between the twins, two opposite hands shooting out and briefly connecting without either of them looking. Chloe just looked on amused.

Beca's earlier rage fueled by jealousy instantly spiked again. She stepped forward shoving Donte to the side first. "You're doing a shit job of it!" She shoved David away. "I'm surprised you yourselves even know how to ollie!" Without the support from the twins Chloe fell forward and Beca instantly caught her. The redhead's hands came to rest on Beca's shoulders as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "At this rate she'll be lucky if she even knows how to push off and cruise by next year and to think you taught ME!"

Chloe was taken completely by surprise by the sudden change of position. All she could say was, "What's a push off?"

A comment that made Beca freeze in her efforts to right Chloe on the board and instead look to Donte and David as if they were the least competent people to ever walk the face of the earth. They just blinked at her and smiled as if they were innocent cherubs come to unite new lovers. At least that's what Beca figured they were thinking about.

"You both are ridiculous." She expertly rolled her eyes and resettled Chloe on the board. "I've got this covered."

She grabbed onto Chloe's wrists so she could roll her, board and all, towards her and away from the twins. Donte and David, helpfully yelled out a, "See she doesn't hate you," and a, "They grow up so fast." All as a mildly surprised Chloe was pulled away to learn the basics of skating from her peeved girlfriend.

All it took was an exuberant Chloe to melt away some of Beca's less than sunny disposition when she finally successfully ollied because as soon as she got it she wanted to celebrate. Then Beca was being practically tackled as Chloe Beal full force barreled into her with a full body hug. A hug that turned into Chloe wrapping her legs around the shorter girl's waist and arms around her neck. Beca almost fell over, but quickly caught herself and placed her hands under Chloe's thighs to support the woman in her arms. The brunette didn't have much time to think about the new position, or the skateboard flying out from under Chloe's feet and across the skate park in her haste. No, because full strawberry flavored lips were being pressed against hers in a heated kiss that lasted long enough for the guys around the park to let out a long wolf whistle. Which Beca quickly silenced with one of her favorite hand gestures, but it didn't stop the eyes on her. The eyes that were taking in one of their surliest friends, someone who once said love wasn't real, looking the happiest and pretty in love all due to the mysterious redheaded woman in her arms. When they broke apart, foreheads instantly connecting, Chloe had the biggest smile on her face. "I did it!"

"Yes, we did." Their smiles morphed into something softer and sweeter.

"You sure did!" Donte instantly piped up, followed by David.

"The whole park saw it."

Beca groaned in frustration as Chloe gave her one last quick chaste kiss before sliding back down onto her feet to stand at her side. Apparently even away from the Bellas someone would always be around to interrupt their more intimate moments. Then again… they were at a skate park, but Beca was choosing to ignore that. She turned to the twins, obviously annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, No! Thanks, but I'm not into the whole ménage a trois thing." He gestured at them.

Beca became more annoyed. "You know that's not what I mean. Like, what do you want?"

David answered this time, "Well a lot of things…"

Before he could finish, Beca interrupted him. "At this moment. Like, why did you interrupt us?"

Both twins smiled before answering in unison. "The boys want to skate with you before they leave."

All it took was a little prodding from Chloe and she was off dropping into bowls, doing lip tricks and heel flips. Then there were the rails, which were her favorite. She spent extra time doing several versions of grinds down each ledge and rail that came across her path. Every time she looked up she saw Chloe's mouth dropped like it was the night of the riff off. That was until Donte and David jostled into the redhead, completely grabbing her attention from her. The laughter that followed, ricocheted across the walls. Maybe it was just the walls of Beca's mind because it sounded so loud. Then she was pulling out her biggest tricks, a little rusty from lack of practice, but she was landing them. Still, every time she looked up there was that same reaction. The initial was great, but the follow through was igniting her jealousy all over again. Suddenly she didn't feel like skating anymore. She was olling over the curb that separated the park from open space, right in front of Chloe, Donte, and David. Perfectly positioned to land between the twins and her girlfriend. It was successful, splitting the group in two, her jealousy in full swing.

Jesse saw exactly what was coming and helpful sprung forward with a suggestion of food. They went to their usual fro-yo shop. The comments continued, as well as the strange comradery between the twins and Chloe. It was most likely due to the fact that all three of them liked seeing Beca squirm, but she took it the wrong way. It didn't help that on the drive back to Beca's mom's loft all Chloe could talk about was how great, funny, and nice all her friends were, particularly Donte and David. It went into the night. Beca understood. She really did. Chloe had succeeded in being accepted by people that truly cared about Beca and vice-versa. It was the closet she was most likely going to get to Beca's mom approving of her. The rational side of Beca knew that. She really did, but the rational side of her had gone on vacation right around the time Donte and David were introduced to Chloe. It still hadn't come back. So when Chloe gushed about something Donte and David related, explaining how great they were once again, as they got ready for bed. Chloe still messing around while Beca sat leaned against the headboard in her PJs for the night. Beca's only response was, a less than enthused, "I guess." Chloe saw right through it.

"Oh my god! You're totes jelly."

"No I'm not." Beca grumbled, closing her eyes in hopes Chloe would drop the subject.

"Becs?" Beca reluctantly opened her eyes to meet Chloe's. "I love you, but sometimes you are really stupid." Chloe moved further up the bed as she talked so she wound up sitting next to Beca. Beca looked taken aback. Sure she didn't like being called stupid, but that was not what caught her attention. Besides, Chloe hadn't put any meaning behind the word, stupid. It was the three words before that. She had never actually said them to her. Sure it had been implied, well skirted around by talking about things they liked about each other or confessing to falling for each other. Then there was Beca's own love confession, but the words have never actually been spoken by the ginger. Chloe caught the reaction, but misinterpreted the source of it. She pressed a soft kiss to Beca's lips. Then she lovingly ran a hand through the petite woman's hair. Beca happily took all the affection offered, a sizzling feeling over taking her chest. "You have nothing to worry about Becs. If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be here with you."

"What did you say?" Beca finally let out, still dazed.

Chloe just looked at her fondly as she repeated herself. "If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be here with you."

"No, before that. Before you kissed me."

Chloe's brow furrowed. "That you are sometimes really stupid? Oh, Becs! I didn't mean-"

Beca quickly cut her off, shaking her head. "No, not that. Before that."

Chloe's lips pursed in thought as she went over what she had said. Then she must have gotten it because a big smile slowly blossomed across her lips. "Do you mean that I love you?" Beca just nodded. Chloe became very serious. "I thought you knew that."

The petite woman looked away shyly, picking at the bedding. "I know." She met Chloe's eyes again. "You just-just never said it before."

"Well it's true." Chloe took Beca's hand in her's, maintaining her seriousness. Beca really loved serious Chloe, well, along with shy Chloe, pensive Chloe, angry Chloe, and really all facets of Chloe. After finding out that Chloe was always in a happy bubbly mood out of habit and expectation, she felt privileged to view anything outside of, what Beca called, Chloe's spectrum of happiness. So really each open showing of something outside of that happy bubbly persona Beca treasured. Due to it, she was really good at determining when Chloe was sincerely happy or just putting on a show. The small smile that was barely there currently on Chloe's lips was very sincere. There was an intense sense of pride as well that seemed to be held in her eyes as her words so easily came for once. "Beca, I love the way you look at me. I love that you like me when I'm not having a good day. I love that you let me see what you see in me that you think is so great. And I love it when you're broody and sarcastic and I love it when you are the biggest sweetheart. I just really love you chose me." Chloe seemed to think for a bit. Suddenly her face shifted into a look that could only mean mischief and Beca was both excited and terrified, but mostly excited. Usually good things came from that look. Chloe was shifting so she was straddling Beca's legs, placing her hands on Beca's hips. Chloe's thumbs grazed over Beca's hip bones. "Do you want to know something else that I love about you?"

Beca gulped audibly, her voice slightly higher in pitch. "Sure."

Chloe had talked Beca into wearing this small pair of hip hugger panties that hung just below her hip bones, right above her hairline. They weren't very comfortable and left some of her backside hanging out, but Chloe seemed to enjoy them and it was only one night. To top it all off, she was wearing one of Chloe's oversized shirts that she was quickly claiming as her own. There was only a two inch height difference, but it was enough to leave the shirt hanging just at the top of her thighs. The longer Chloe looked at her the more the younger girl began to think that they wouldn't be on that much longer. Chloe's hands began to travel up the shirt Beca was wearing, trailing finger tips up her sides. Beca instantly reacted, her muscles tensing and body twitching. Then Chloe's hands had reached her breasts. She brushed a thumb over each pert nipple before fully taking each breast in her hands, massaging lightly, rolling each nipple as she did so. "I really love these." Beca barely contained a soft moan, her hips rolling and toes curling. "And no man has breast like your's." Chloe brushed a thumb over each nipple again for emphasis. "Or woman. So you really shouldn't worry Becs. I'm all your's."

The way Chloe said that last line and looked at Beca, made it impossible for the petite woman to hold back any moans. The older girl smiled as she leaned down to kiss the girl below her, effectively silencing her. Beca's hands went to Chloe's ass, pulling her in closer. Then her hands traveled up Chloe's shirt and then back down to the ginger's back end, letting her nails trail lightly as she went. Chloe arched into Beca. When they broke apart for air, Chloe spoke up, eyes lidded and breathing heavy. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

"Chlo, you tell me every day. It's not really," Chloe punctuated the other girl's sentence with a kiss. "what I want to hear right now."

There was another string of kisses, hungry and needy, their bodies reacting and hands further exploring. They broke apart again. "Everyone agrees." Beca didn't seem convinced, instead choosing to push Chloe's shirt further up her torso, bending down to press kisses across her chest. Then Beca was sucking softly and pulling back to soothe the heated bruised flesh. She blew cool air lightly over the spot, causing Chloe to shiver in her arms and hips to grind down into Beca. Beca was just about to try and snag a nipple into her mouth, when two hands pulled at the base of her face until their eyes met. Both of their pupils were blown wide and their skin was flushed. Beca tutted at her interrupted action, but quickly forgot it when met with Chloe. They took a moment to just look at each other, taking in how the other felt under their fingertips. There was a small smile shared. Then Chloe was reconnecting their lips, sucking Beca's bottom lip into her mouth, pulling a little. Beca's grip at Chloe's hips tightened ever so slightly as a breathy moan escaped her mouth.

When they separated again, Chloe continued their conversation. "The Bellas think you're adorable."

"They're biased." Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss, but Chloe apparently had a point to make.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss as soon as it was over. Beca pouted before noticing her neck at the perfect level. Then she was pushing away copper locks, exposing a long column of untouched skin, leaving open mouthed kisses in all the right places. Chloe kept talking, her sentences punctuated by gasps, which Beca really didn't mind. "What-what- uuuh- about- um- Donte and-aaah- David?"

Beca paused to give a muffled response before continuing her assault, taking Chloe's earlobe into her mouth. "They're sarcastic."

"Whaahaat about- uuh- Jesse?" Chloe's hands were frantically gripping at Beca's shirt, her lower half shifting for purchase.

Beca stilled at the comment, looking at Chloe strangely. The other woman was not really processing the whole thing, her body ablaze with need. Then her hands were snaking up Beca's body and Beca knew what she wanted. So she pushed tans hands away, pulling her shirt up herself as she tried to answer the question. "Could we, like, not," Beca got caught in her shirt. So she tried to pull again, but to no avail. "-not," She tried again, finally giving up when she found she was still stuck, deflating. "Can you, like… help?" Then there were soft full lips trailing up the center of her body, between her breasts, as gentle hands held her steady at her sides. Beca's body reacted, heat pooling in between her legs. Then her shirt was being pulled up and flung to the side. She was free. Chloe gave her a quick peck on the lips, Beca briefly trailed after. Then she snapped back to the moment. "Thank you. Can we not talk about this right now?" She huffed.

Chloe's eyes trailed over all the deliciously soft skin now on display, taking note that the only piece of clothing left on her girlfriend was a pair of panties. "Sure." Somehow she made the word sound dirty. The older woman was just about to reconnect their lips when she paused just short. Taking in the slight pout of the other girl, her flushed cheeks, and hair a mess from getting caught in her shirt. Then Chloe was running her hands through chocolate locks, smoothing the fly-aways down. She moved her lips to just a breath away from Beca's. There was a fond smile in place and big blue eyes taking in every inch of her. "You really are adorable though."

The words were so sincere, Beca found herself blushing a bright red hue. "Please, just shut up and kiss me."

Chloe seemed to contemplate for a second, biting her bottom lip. Then she was fulfilling Beca's request. They fell back into cool sheets, Chloe on top. Next Chloe's shirt was discarded, her sleeping shorts, and finally both of their underwear. Each item was taken off with care and the exposed flesh slowly gone over with awe. Fingers trailed across open plains and dipped into valleys, Chloe's touches teasing, but never quite working Beca's body over long enough to give her any relief. She was left gasping and clinging desperately to Chloe, trying to grind her hips down on any part of Chloe she could find purchase on, as her lips smolder with the press and pull of Chloe's lips on hers. Chloe could not be swayed to go any faster, taking her time as she went over every inch of Beca's body with her hands and lips. Instead of marking her with her lips and soft glances of teeth like she was known for, she left feather light kisses. Which somehow was more searing than the red marks usually sucked into her skin. Each touch leaving Beca craving more, her body arching and glistening with want. When she finally reached her core, tan hands reaching up to steady her hips, Beca thought she was going to die. Soft lips and a warm moist mouth encompassed her, licking and lightly sucking. Each movement seemed to be performed with the sole purpose of savoring every aspect of Beca. Her scent, taste, and feel. Everything. Then two of Chloe's fingers where slowly plunging into her, testing at first before going at a more steady pace, in and out. Chloe briefly went back up Beca's body to lavish attention on her breasts, sucking on each nipple until hard and fully erect. Then she was moving back down to give the same treatment to Beca's clit. A few more seconds and Beca's small body couldn't take anymore, arching as she came full force. Beca hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she slowly blinked her eyes open to find a content Chloe looking down at her, fingers tracing patterns on her stomach, head propped up on her elbow, head resting in her hand.

"How long was I out?"

Chloe smiled down at her, moving closer into her side. "Just a minute or two."

"Thank god." Beca sighed happily. Chloe seemed amused. Then something seemed to click in Beca's mind. "I never took care of you, did I?"

Chloe laid down fully into Beca's side, kissing her cheek before wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. "Becs, it's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to do anything. We can just sleep."

"But I want to." It was clear in Beca's facial expression and tone how much she meant her words. Beca sat up some so her back was propped up against her headboard at a slant. "Come here." Beca tapped her thighs.

Chloe took a moment to contemplate and then was eagerly straddling Beca's hips. As she settled Beca could feel just how wet Chloe was on her stomach, the heat radiating from Chloe's core similar to a miniature heater. It spurred Beca into action, wondering how Chloe could stand waiting, obviously extremely turned on. She started off by melding her lips to Chloe's, lightly nipping at her bottom lip before taking it into her mouth and then licking into her mouth. The girl in her lap immediately began to shift, lightly grinding against Beca's stomach. Her hands played up and down Chloe's sides and across her back, taking in Chloe's muscles contracting as the wetness on Beca's stomach began to pool. Then she was dragging her finger nails lightly down Chloe's back, causing the other girl to arch like a bow pulled taunt, exposing her neck and breasts to Beca. The younger girl took everything in for a second before going over them with the same care Chloe had taken with her. When her hands reached Chloe's ass she was squeezing softly before pulling her more into her, scraping Chloe's clit against her stomach. The girl on top let out a long whine of pleasure followed by a string of gasps as Beca repeated the action. Then she was easily slipping a hand between their bodies to plunge two fingers into Chloe, making sure her palm was positioned to hit Chloe's clit. Once going at a fairly good pace, Beca leaned back to just take in the scene before her, enamored. The way Chloe's face beautifully contorted in pleasure and the muscles visibly contracted in her abdomen in an effort to take in as much of Beca's fingers as she could as she ground down into the younger girl. All while she gripped desperately onto Beca, whichever part of her was closest. Her arms or shoulders. Beca tried to meet her thrusts as best as she could to deepen them, Chloe becoming more vocal with each thrust. Then she was ravishing Chloe's chest with her lips, giving every patch of skin she could reach a series of open mouth kisses before swirl the pert peak of each breast with her tongue. Chloe's hands went to Beca's hair, interlacing and pulling lightly at the base as she pulled Beca further into her bosom and arched beautifully. Beca could feel her getting closer, the fingers pumping in and out of Chloe being lightly gripped. Then Chloe was pulling her face up to her's for a few sloppy kisses as she came undone, Beca coaxing her through it. Chloe fell forward limp in Beca's arms.

Beca did the best she could to gently lift the other girl with one arm so she could remove her fingers from Chloe. The other girl let out a small whimper in protest at the loss before comfortably settling into Beca's body and wrapping her arms around her neck. There was a soft kiss pressed into Beca's collar bone and an utterance of, "I love you," as Beca wrapped her sheets around them so they wouldn't get cold. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of warmth and the slightly sticky residue against their skin from the sheen of sweat on their bodies. After a few gentle kisses that quickly grew heated as they went, they were at it again. This time they canted their bodies just so so that they were both being stimulated at the same time in hopes of coming together. The pattern was repeated and repeated, both girls seeming to not be able to get enough of the other, until their bodies were soar and spent in the best possible way. They fell to the mattress their limbs tangled and limp, barely able to pull the covers over themselves, completely exhausted but happy.

Beca pressed one more kiss to Chloe's forehead before they fell asleep and said, "I love you too."

She woke to small kisses being pressed to the base of her jaw and down her neck. "Oh my god woman! It's un-natural to be this awake at this time."

"It's after 10 am," was mumbled into her collar bone followed by a few more kisses.

"Exactly."

Chloe giggled at the remark, shifting up so she could fully connect their lips. Beca's body quickly came awake, beginning to take in the fully naked redhead laying half on top of her. Then Chloe was pushing back fly aways from her face and massaging her scalp. She pressed one more long kiss to Beca's lips. Then she was getting up. Beca immediately protested, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her back down. "Where are you going?"

Beca finally opened her eyes, immediately met by a beaming redhead. If possible, Chloe looked more beautiful than ever. She seemed to have a glow about her. "I was thinking about taking a shower."

Beca huffed. "You don't need to do that."

"But I think I do." Chloe pressed another string of long sensual kisses to Beca's lips until her arms loosened. Beca groaned as soon as Chloe pulled back. The older girl slapped her playfully in the side of the ass before springing off the bed. "I never said you couldn't join me," Chloe announced, looking back over her shoulder with a wink before swaying her hips more as she walked out the door. Beca sat gaping for a few minutes before finally springing from bed, still wrapped in her bedding, and went after her girlfriend.

Chloe was already in the shower when Beca entered, the door shutting behind her with a final thud. She hesitated, watching the woman behind the frosted glass move, smoothing the water from her body and slicking back her hair. After the night they had spent together, Beca didn't know why she was hesitating. They had explored almost every part of the other. Maybe it was because it was the morning. Every possible flaw ghosted over by the dark would be seen in the light. She couldn't help, but kick herself internally because they had seen each other naked before, funnily enough, in a different shower not too long ago. They had both gotten a good eyeful of each other then and still liked each other after.

She had taken too long in her internal contemplation. Chloe pushed open the shower door. Then the redhead's full glistening body was on display. Beca's jaw immediately dropped and the other woman was fully enjoying the affect she was having on the younger woman, who was sputtering.

"Come here," Chloe practically purred the words. She tucked her hands into the front folds of the bedding wrapped around Beca and pulled her forward. Beca instantly came forward with a small stumble and slowly relaxed, allowing Chloe to slip the covers from her body, pooling at her feet. Chloe's eyes fluttered down her body with appreciation and a hint of lust before meeting hers. "How are you doing Becs?"

That snapped her out of her daze. "Oh, um good." She glanced once more at Chloe's body before instantly blushing. " _Really_ good!"

Chloe gave her one of those big beaming smiles. "Then get in here," she said teasingly.

Beca instantly moved forward into the shower and as soon as she was inside, Chloe was pulling Beca's back into the front of her body. She went over the front of Beca's body with a soapy wash cloth, occasionally dropping kisses on Beca's neck and shoulder. Then Chloe moved onto Beca's back, pausing to lightly trace over the tattoo on her shoulder and halfway down her back. With each new contact of Chloe's lips or fingertips touching Beca's skin, the brunette found herself let out short little gasps. Then she was crouching behind her slowly going up her legs, just glancing Beca's core, causing her tiny frame to tense in pleasure before calming again, her body still sensitive after the previous night. They switched places, facing each other as Beca slowly went over Chloe's body, feeling her arousal build with each passing of her hand. She had just finished cleaning Chloe's back, pressing kisses to each shoulder blade and the back of her neck, when Chloe turned to face her.

"You really are going to be the death of me," Beca let out in a heady voice. Then she was kissing Chloe, slowly working her body over with her lips and fingers, her body humming pleasantly as she watched the other girl wither in pleasure. Then it was Beca's turn, the cold tiles hitting her back making her gasp. They continue until the water runs cold. Immediately they huddle together, desperately clinging to each other and as far away from the stream of water as possible. Well Beca is desperately clinging to Chloe using her as a shield. "God dammit!" Was Beca's exclamation of disdain right before huddling into Chloe.

Chloe didn't seem to mind, throwing back her head, laughing before doing the best she could to shelter the girl she loved. She pressed a kiss to the top Beca's head. "It's not that bad."

"Of course you wouldn't think it's bad. You're like some sort of mythical creature or goddess. You'd never feel cold."

"That's really sweet Becs." Chloe nuzzled into her.

Beca's cheeks flushed. "Well I can be, you know, smooth and stuff."

"Hmmmm….Really smooth," she traced her hand down Beca's back, obviously meaning that she was physically smooth.

"No, Chloe! I'm cold and I want to get out of here."

She gave extra attention to Beca's sides, sounding completely innocent as she spoke. "But we still need to wash your hair."

"No, I'm good." But Chloe was already pulling her under the spray. "Chloe don't you dare!" It was too late though, Chloe had pulled them under. Beca let out a shriek at the sudden on slaughter of cold water. The older girl just smiled at ease as she went about applying shampoo and rinsing it from dark brown locks. Beca desperately clung to her for any form of warmth she could find as Chloe washed her own hair. Then Chloe turned off the water and Beca let out an exclamation. "Thank god! Finally."

"Such a drama Queen," Chloe replied, fully amused.

They quickly dried off and Beca rewrapped herself in her bedding, shivering and her hair a mess. Chloe looked at her fondly as she scowled at her.

"You look _reeeally_ cute." As if on cue, Beca let out a small high pitched sneeze, resulting in a cooh at its adorableness from the other girl.

Beca glared at her, throwing out, "This is your fault," before stomping out of the bathroom and back to her room.

Even though she was supposed to be mad at Chloe, she still let the girl borrow her favorite oversized flannel. Which was worn over a pair of Chloe's spandex workout shorts. Really Beca benefited the most, glimpsing patches of skin here and there that were put on display as Chloe went about making them soup and hot drinks. Beca sat snuggly cocooned in her bedding on the living room couch in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Eventually Beca, pretending to still be mad, begrudgingly let Chloe into her cocoon. Only after the payments of a few sulky kisses, warm miso soup, and coffee were made. That was where they spent the rest of the day, cocooned together in Beca's bedding, Beca sipping on her coffee as the girl snuggled into her front enjoyed a cup of jammin' ginger lemon tea as they watched TV. Beca felt like a small part of her should thank Donte and David or at least do something nice for them. After all her jealousy towards them had led to a night, and then morning, of amazing sex. Given, it would have happened eventually anyway, but this once they were sort of the catalyst. So they deserved the tiniest bit of credit. Plus she wasn't exactly nice to them.

Their next few days in Seattle were spent just lounging around, tired after weeks of seeing the sights. Which was fine with both of them. Besides, with the new step in their relationship, there were _other_ things they could be doing safely tucked away in the loft. When they weren't working each other's bodies over, they'd watch movies or just be. It was one of those days. Beca was working on her mixes while Chloe was messing with her phone. Although she knew that wouldn't last long because Chloe was shifting too much next to her to sit still for much longer. It wouldn't be long before Chloe would want Beca's attention. Sure enough, Beca was right.

"Beca come here."

"Why?" She kept her eyes trained on her computer screen.

"Because I want to kiss you."

"Is that before or after you call me cute?"

Chloe slowly creeps across the couch as they talk. "Neither," She finally lets out sweetly.

"Really?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Pinky swear!" Beca looks dubiously at the finger thrusted towards her face before taking it with her own, shaking just the right amount to constitute a promise before releasing. "Now will you come here?"

Beca looked down at the now nonexistent space between them. "Looks like you are doing fine on your own." Her eyes flicked back to her computer, not really paying attention to the screen, completely occupied with the redhead next to her and what said redhead planned to do next.

"Beca Ann Mitchel!"

"Yes, Chloe Marie Beale?"

Chloe huffed at the turn around that came about. "We had an agreement."

"No we didn't."

"But we did pinky swear I wouldn't call you cute and you agreed you'd come over here and kiss me."

"We pinky sweared, but there was nothing about kissing," Beca stood her ground.

"It was implied."

"Well, dude that doesn't mean anything."

"Now you're just being aca-rude," Chloe huffed, slightly pouting and crossing her arms.

It was adorable. The thought left a smile on Beca's lips. Chloe lasted all of a minute and then she was playing footsie with Beca's calf, lightly prodding it with her toes. Beca couldn't believe she had held out this long against the stunning woman sitting next to her, but she maintained her cool. "Can I help you?"

When Beca didn't get an answer she turned her attention to her girlfriend who was biting her lower lip, brows scrunched up in determination. She was obviously calculating something. Then her laptop was being placed on the side table and Chloe Beale was straddling her hips, fully situated in the smaller girl's lap. Her fingers skimmed up Beca's jaw line before settling at the base of her neck. Beca's eyes briefly fluttered close and she took in a ragged breath at the action.

"I'm here to collect a debt," Chloe's voice had a sultry timber.

Heat instantly shot to Beca's core as her cheeks reddened, shifting below Chloe to try and quell her sudden arousal.

"Then take it," Beca let out in a low breathy whisper. So low she wasn't sure she had said the words out loud.

Her lips were covered by soft pink lips that pressed and opened to lightly tug at Beca's bottom lip before a tongue snuck out to plunge into Beca's mouth. Just as Beca was getting ready to deepen it further, Chloe pulled back. The brunette let out a low whine that vibrated from the back of her throat at the loss of contact. When Beca tried to reattach their lips again, the older woman moved back. Beca was left to pout, opening her eyes to see what happened. Once she had she was met with the gaze of a very assured Chloe Beale who knew exactly what she wanted. Beca went to reach out to pull her in, put the other woman just tisked at her. She just sat there dumbfounded, not sure what to do. Everything Chloe had done thus far implied she wanted to be intimate with her. On the other hand, she just told her no basically.

Chloe took care of it, crooking her finger in a come hither motion as she stated in a sultry tone, "Come here."

Beca did as she was told, shifting forward instead of pulling the girl to her. She stopped just short of her lips in hopes Chloe would close the distance, but she gave no indication she would, clearly waiting for the younger girl to continue the journey herself. When she finally did, she wasn't disappointed.

Beca cautiously placed her hands on Chloe's hips as the kiss was deepened, expecting her hands to be swatted away. She thought Chloe was going to fully take control of the situation given she won their little play for dominance. In a way she was, pulling at Beca's neck in one direction or the other, but it was nothing like the demanding playful women she found when Chloe actually took charge. No, as soon as they started kissing again, Chloe had relaxed and her few adjustments were easily accommodated and shifted into pushing their bodies closer together. Beca's grasp became more firm. Then Chloe was slanting them so her back was angled more towards the couch. Beca easily flipped them so Chloe was below her. Usually Chloe would put up a little bit of a fight, but she just rolled with it. The younger girl was oh so pleased with the development. Chloe had a tendency of going through phases based on her feelings. Her personality in bed directly reflected how she was feeling. Since consummating their relationship, really just being in Seattle in general, Chloe had been an endless ball of happiness. Due to her happiness, Beca was subjected to what she would describe as several near death experiences.

A happy Chloe meant a playful Chloe, which meant a Chloe that wanted to explore. In the redhead's mind, exploration meant going over literally every part of Beca's body with bold strokes that set her ablaze, but never got beyond whimpers of pleasure. Chloe would continue to stoke the fire, trying several different techniques on various parts of her girlfriend's body, observing each ones effect, until the poor girl felt like she was going to combust. Even then Chloe would get in another minute or two of exploration before finally giving Beca exactly what she wanted.

Really Beca wasn't complaining, but it was nice to be the one in charge for a change. She couldn't wait to turn the other girl into a whimpering mess below her. So she shifted down more, situating her knee between Chloe's legs. Then she just rolled down into it, running the length of her thigh against the center seam of Chloe's jeans. The movement surprised the other girl causing her to arch ever so slightly and bite down on Beca's lower lip with a breathy moan. Their chests shifted against one another as Chloe arched. Beca immediately placed her hands at the edge of Chloe's shirt. She took her time, lightly tracing the edge of tan skin just above the waist of Chloe's jeans. The body beneath her immediately reacted. Chloe's breathe increased and her own hands seeked out Beca's waistband so she could tangle her fingers in the belt loops. Then she was pulling the smaller girl into her, all in hopes of that thigh grinding against her center again. Beca couldn't help the smirk that came across her lips. She rolled with it, letting her hands travel further up tan skin until her hands were cupping bra clad breasts. All timed perfectly with her thigh coming in contact with Chloe's core. The older girl was left gasping as she threw her head back and arched again. Beca took the opportunity to attach her lips to a rather sensitive spot at the base of Chloe's jaw. A long moan was let out and the hands at Beca's waist tightened as the hips bellow them bucked, pulling Beca into her again. With Chloe well on her way of becoming a whimpering mess. Beca had serious plans of removing the shirt keeping her from further exploring the flesh in her hands with her mouth. She was rather proud that she hadn't had to remove a single stich of clothing to get the ginger in her current state.

She was just pushing the shirt in question past Chloe's breasts when the front door was slammed shut and a very familiar voice called out. "Beca… Are you home?"

With the sudden surprise, Beca jerked away from Chloe as fast as she could, falling off the couch, and smacking her head on the edge of the coffee table with a big thwack. Her body made a similar sound as it came in contact with the wooden floor below her. At first she was dazed and numb to the whole thing. Chloe quickly sprung to action, taking a place on the floor at her side. Tan hands were going over every part of Beca's body that was reachable as their owner worried over her.

"Oh my god Beca! Are you okay? Did you hit the back of your head? Is your vision blurry? Do you have any memory loss? Quick! Name all the Bella captains in alphabetical order!"

"Wouldn't that just be Aubrey and you?"

"You remember!" Relived, Chloe immediately lunged forward and hugged the girl, pulling her into her lap. That is when the bump on her head started pulsating in pain. Beca let out a cry of pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

In Chloe's horror at having possibly made things worse by further hurting the woman she loved, it looked like she was going to drop Beca back onto the floor. For once, the DJ was happy that her mother was home. She came with an icepack and helped situate Beca so she could lay on the couch with her head in Chloe's lap. As Chloe applied ice to the bump with as much seriousness as someone in control of a life and death situation, Beca's mom ran Beca through a few tests to make sure she didn't have a concussion and, to Chloe's relief, made sure her vision was okay.

Once Beca was given the okay, they all settled in. Chloe dutifully continued to hold the ice pack to Beca's head as she drew random patterns across Beca's forehead with her free hand. Her fingers occasionally trailed into the edge of chocolate locks, lightly massaging Beca's scalp. Beca felt so relaxed she completely forgot about her mom's presence, letting a small smile grace her face and letting out small hums of approval. Her eyes closed as she sunk further in and Chloe cooed occasional apologizes or asked if she needed anything. It was all taken in by Beca's mom who had perched herself in the single seater just ahead and to the left of the love seat. It was a rarity that she ever saw Beca so happy, especially in her presence. She found herself smiling at the scene before her. She planned on taking it in as long as she could until it felt a little too awkward blatantly staring at the couple.

When she shifted and the floorboard under her foot squeaked, drawing the girl fawning over her daughter's attention, she thought it was time. She started out with a basic question and one she knew her daughter would be in favor of. "Are you guys hungry? I know the fridge is pretty bare, but we could order out?"

Beca and Chloe's reactions were simultaneous and like the fronts they put up, completely opposite. Chloe lit up at the offer of acceptance and opportunity to get to know Beca's mom as her daughter's girlfriend. Where her counterpart rolled her eyes and sighed. Chloe replied with an excited, "That sounds fantastic!" At the same time Beca replied, "We already ate."

At their replies, both girls looked at each other, Chloe with a look of surprise and Beca with a glare. Beca's mom fell in the middle, looking deflated and disappointed. She quickly composed herself, use to Beca's rejection. Chloe knew exactly how to handle Beca. With a prod to the younger girl's side, she made her case. "When do you ever say no to food?"

When Beca met Chloe's gaze with a stern petulant look of defiance, Chloe leveled the brunette with a challenging raised eyebrow. Then they just stared at each other for a few seconds trying to get the other to cave through the messages they were trying to communicate with their eyes. Beca looked like a child throwing a silent tantrum because she didn't get her way. All that was missing was her arms crossed tightly across her chest and a pout, but with the way her lower lip was quivery with the effort to maintain a stern look, Chloe was sure she would be sporting one if given enough time. Even without it, she was finding the girl in her lap to be absolutely adorable. Even so, she maintained her composer and Beca quickly caved with another roll of her eyes and an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I guess we could eat."

Beca's mom instantly perked up first with surprise before coming off more confident. "Really? I mean, great! How does Chinese sound? You still like that dish with the baby corn, right Beca?"

Chloe couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched the older brunette woman before her because, Beca would hate it, but Beca's mom and her shared what Chloe considered to be one of her most endearing traits. Her easily flustered awkwardness. They had the same hand motions and everything. The longer Chloe looked she noticed similar facial expressions and even that they just looked physically similar over all, minus her mom's slightly taller thin frame. There were differences though because the older version of Beca had darker hair, almost black, a splay of noticeable freckles across her nose, blue eyes that were more so blue-gray than dark blue, and frown lines at the edges of her mouth that had long ago outweighed the smile lines that used to reside there. Although their mannerisms were similar, she had more of that upbeat energy that radiated from Chloe when she spoke. It was nice, in Chloe's mind, to have that similar match.

"Oh my god! Beca loves baby corn. She could," Chloe leans forward conspiratorially, mindful of the girl in her lap, "and has," then she went back to how she was sitting before. "Eaten a whole can of baby corn." Beca's mom laughed at the remark, enjoying being included.

"And what would you, um, like-"

"Chloe," she interrupted, trying to be helpful.

"Oh, I know who you are, dear. I could never forget the cute little redheaded girl with pigtails that used to run around with Beca. The two of you always playing pretend. You always the fairy princess who protected the forests and defender of the bullied. Beca your faithful bandit turned good at your side. I still have pictures somewhere of you two in flower crowns and chocolate smeared across your faces." Her face lit-up as she talked, getting that sound in her voice when people talked about something precious.

At the mention of pictures and memories that were turning Beca's cheeks a light shade of pink, completely ruining her badass reputation, Beca spoke up. "Mom, we're not, like, 5 anymore!"

"I know. I was just sharing memories."

"Great, now that we are all caught-up, what do you want for dinner Chloe?" This time Beca did cross her arms across her chest as she took on a more sullen look.

Instead of directing her answer to the grumpy girl in her lap, Chloe spoke to the other brunette in the room as if she spoke. "Oh, I'm up for anything really with a good mix of vegetables, Ms.-"

This time it was Beca's mom's turn to pipe in helpfully, "You can just call me Claire." The two women shared a smile before Claire spoke again. "I will go put that order in and change into something more comfy." She made a very Beca-esque gesture at her scrubs before getting up and heading towards her room.

"Sounds great!" Chloe called out at the retreating form. As soon as Claire was gone, Chloe redirected her attention towards Beca. She flicked the younger girl's nose.

"Oooow! What was that for?" Beca rubbed at her nose pouting.

Chloe looked down at her, not the least bit apologetic. "You are acting like a brat. You're lucky you're hurt because I'd push you off my lap right now if you weren't."

Beca just grumbled as she let out, "It's not my fault."

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe seemed like she was actually miffed for once. "All that woman has done is offer us dinner and you basically shoved it right back in her face. I would think you would be happy because I am getting to meet her like you wanted, but you are acting like you wish we never met."

There was a beat of silence as the younger of the two took in the other's words and Chloe cooled down a little.

"It's just…" Beca sighed, rolling her eyes at herself before meeting Chloe's eyes. The ginger knew something important was coming because Beca's one hand was playing with the edge of her shirt. "She always does this…" Beca looks away and sighs again. "She always-she." She stopped and reset, looking up at Chloe with tear filled eyes as her hand pulled more at Chloe's shirt. "We leave in three days, Chloe." She paused hoping she wouldn't have to say anymore. That Chloe would just get it. How Beca felt every time she visited and her mom found only a few hours to spend with her when she sat all alone in a loft her mom owned for several weeks. Always the day before or of that she was supposed to leave making it so there was even less time. How it reminds her of when she lived there and still saw her mom just as much. Or how she feels when she is gone for several months in a different state and the only person that ever calls or texts to check in on her is her dad and he lives just on the other side of campus. Or that she told her mom about Chloe before they left and there was still no one there to greet them. Chloe didn't have the background information though needed to understand because Beca never told her. So instead of understanding, Chloe tried to comfort her by tracing patterns across her forehead. So Beca continued on, trying to explain. "We've been here for almost a month and she is here for the first time tonight. This-it happens every time I come here." Beca had to look away again. "I, like, show-up for a week and she, like, comes in at the last minute for, you know, small talk. Like she has been here the whole time…. Or you know… calls. I tell her when I'll be here. It's not like I just show-up!" Beca's voice gets just above a whisper as she says the last sentence. "It's like when I still lived here…"

Chloe finally discarded the ice-pack she was holding to Beca's head, in favor of brushes hair back from Beca's face and wiping away the few tears that had fell to her cheeks. She spoke softly, "What do you mean Becs?"

"When we," she took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "When we first moved here, my mom, she-she couldn't cope with my dad leaving. So she like, threw herself into work. She, ah, hardly ever was home. So I-I'd be here alone… Well, unless my grandpa came by. I'd wake up and she'd be gone and she'd come home after I fell asleep. The-the only reason I ever, um, knew she was here was because she'd-she'd leave a $20 for me on the counter. Like-like she did for-for us. I was-I was lucky if I saw her every two weeks. Then she just-she just wanted to know I was doing okay in school. After a while, I stopped-I just… I stopped trying."

With how utterly broken the other girl looked, Chloe pulled Beca into her and kissed the top of her head. "I am SO incredibly sorry Beca." There was a pause of them just holding each other, Beca finding great comfort being wrapped up in someone she knew honestly cared about her. Then Chloe spoke again, softly. "What if… What if that was all she could manage?"

Beca leaned back to look at her girlfriend, wiping the few remaining tears away with the sleeve of her flannel. "That's really fucked up."

Chloe immediately reached out, pulling them together so their foreheads touched. "I know… I know, Babe." Beca could see the sincerity in the other girl's eyes. So she leaned forward to kiss her, taking as much comfort as she could from being as close as possible to Chloe. If it was possible, she probably would have crawled inside the other girl's abdomen for the night so she could be completely surrounded by Chloe and feel safe. When the kiss ended Beca kept her arms securely wrapped around Chloe's neck and Chloe's arms were around her waist, their noses barely brushing. As Chloe talked, Beca could feel the pattern of inhaled and exhaled air play against her lips. "How about this? I'll do all the talking and you can just sit back and observe? If you feel like talking then you talk and if not, I'll fill in. If there are a lot question asked of you, I'll butt in and transition to something else?"

Beca usual old snarky self came back some, feeling at ease again. "It sounds like you are getting the short end of the stick."

"Well," Chloe shimmied a little closer so as she spoke her lips lightly brushing Beca's. "You could always make it worth my while." Chloe moved back just as Beca was beginning to move in so she could add a wink and a sultry smile.

Beca immediately protested at the missed kiss, "That's just rude."

"Now we're even." There was that playful smirk the younger girl just loved and before they could further debate it, they could hear Claire coming back. Beca quickly wiped away any left over tears or smudged eyeliner. Chloe gave her a quick peck, stunning the girl. They just had enough time to get back in position.

Beca threw out another, "rude," only without any serious protest.

Chloe leaned down, in full flirting mode, letting her fingers walk up the center of Beca's torso as she talked. "Well a girl just can't win with you. I don't kiss and then I kiss, both times you complain." Beca smacked the adventurous hand away.

Then Claire was back in the room and they probably looked extremely suspicious because Beca's face was bright red and Chloe looked far to innocent yet pleased to not be guilty of something. Claire handled it easily, ignoring the possible situation she walked in on and the ice pack discarded on the floor. Claire was the one who started up conversation as they waited on their food. She went with an easy question, asking Chloe about how her parents were doing and if Miami had changed at all. Chloe easily filled up the whole spans of time with charming stories and little anecdotes about her parents and life in Miami. She talked about her mom's new art instillations and dad's new business adventures in different countries and states. The ginger coolly left out any key facts that might bring up bad memories. By the time the topic was exhausted the food had arrived.

They moved to the kitchen table. Plates were handed out along with chopsticks, forks, and napkins. Once everyone was settled and food distributed, conversation was brought up again between bites. Claire asked about college, which led to talk about the Bellas and their win. Chloe basically gushed through the whole explanation of who the Bellas were and what they did and how great of a new addition Beca was. She went on to talk about each Bella, but her voice contained the most adoration when it came to talking about Beca. Talking about the Bellas was actually a topic Beca could easily talk about. Beca found herself easily adding little interjection here and there, expanding on whatever Chloe was saying. Together they painted vivid humorous stories about the year, leaving out all of the drama. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Beca. Then that subject ended and another was brought up.

"So, Chloe, you must be excited about graduating. Any big plans?" It was an innocent enough question. A question any parent would have asked of their kid's boyfriend or girlfriend or even just conversationally of their friends. They knew that, but it was also one of the most awkward questions because Chloe wasn't graduating. To add to it, Chloe wasn't graduating so she could continue to have a relationship with Claire's daughter. That wasn't really the issue, that she was dating Claire's daughter. No, it was probably pretty obvious they weren't just friends, given how she found them and that she spent a good hour preening over Beca after she bumped her head. Then there was the way Beca and Chloe kept looking at each other over dinner, their bodies leaning towards each other. It was the question. It made them both freeze up. Beca recovered first.

"Chloe's, uh, continuing her academic career at Barden." Beca froze at her own words, taken aback because it sounded like something her dad would say.

Chloe interrupted, placing her hand on Beca's arm, "No, it's okay Becs. I don't mind." She redirected her attention towards Claire, giving her a gentle smile. "I failed a language requirement. So I have to retake a part of my senior year."

Beca's trade mark awkwardness came out full force in Claire who paused midway bringing food up to her mouth. Food fell from her chopsticks as her eyes went wide and all she could let out was a very Beca sounding, "Oh."

"It's only, like, one class. It's not a big deal or anything. And she's not stupid. She had straight As in everything else." Beca immediately got defensive on her girlfriend's behalf at her mother's reaction.

Claire naturally raised her volume at Beca's outburst. "I never said that, Beca."

Instead of watching the evening turn into a fight between mother and daughter, Chloe puts a stop to whatever Beca was going to counter with, with a squeeze to the brunette's knee. Then she was addressing Claire again with the same gentle smile from before. "I had a few things I needed to see through." Chloe looked at Beca then, leaving nothing to the imagination about what those 'things' were. Beca couldn't hold back the small smile taking over her face no matter how hard she tried and neither could Claire at the look of love shared between the two women. How happy her daughter looked.

"Do the Bellas know?" was Claire's only question.

Chloe turned back to her, seeing the smile projected back at her, she knew she had won the woman over. "Of course! I would be a horrible co-captain if I didn't tell them."

"Good because it sounds like that one girl, Aubrey, would kill you." They all laughed at that because she really had no idea how true that statement was.

The rest of the night was filled with easy chatter and cleaning dishes. When Beca dared to leave her mother and Chloe alone so she could go to the bathroom, she came back to find the two next to each other on the couch hunched over old scrapbooks. Scrapbooks Beca hadn't seen in years. They were full of old pictures of them as a family in Miami. She just stood there in the door watching her mom and girlfriend smile and laugh with each other as each photo was explained, Chloe occasionally asking questions. It felt right. The whole night felt right because Beca was finally getting that acceptance she always wanted from her mom and a feeling of family. She spent a few minutes just enjoying the feeling. Each time a picture of her dad came up, Beca knew without seeing the pictures because of that hurt that instantly appeared in her mom's eyes. So quickly it almost wasn't noticeable if she hadn't had lived with her for 18 years. It made Beca wonder about if what Chloe said about Claire only being able to manage seeing her once every week or two was true. After all, Beca was a reminder of what she used to have. She pushed the thought to the side, knowing she needed to rejoin the other two again. She could think about it later.

Beca made her presence know just as the page of one photo album was flipped to a collage of pictures of her and Chloe when they first moved to Miami. There was one in particular of five year-old Beca looking in amazement at the grasshopper perched in an eight year old Chloe's hands, both girls wearing matching flower crowns, that caught Beca's eye. As she plopped down on the arm rest of the coach closest to Chloe, she snatched the pictured from it's holder to get a better look. In her surprise she let out, "I thought I threw all of these away when we moved," without thinking about it.

Chloe froze at the words with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, not believing her girlfriend just said that. Beca was too busy looking at the photo to notice. While Claire was pleased just to be asked a direct question from her daughter that could constitute an actual conversation.

"That's why I hid them from you after a while. I thought you might actually want to look at them one day."

With the remark, Beca gave her mom a genuine smile of appreciation as she let out a simple, "Thank you."

That is around the time Chloe came back from her mind boggle. "Aca-scuse me! Beca. Ann. Mitchell. You did what?"

At the sudden stern look being directed at Beca from her girlfriend, she froze, looking like a startled woodland animal. She gave a weak, not at all convincing, "Nothing…" in reply.

Chloe looked back at the pictures again as if nothing happened. The younger brunette let out a sigh of relief, believing she had gotten away with it. Just as she was shifting closer into Chloe's side, the redhead put her right back on edge again. "You are _soooo_ in trouble later."

There was that stereotypical Beca smirk she got whenever she found something amusing, only it wasn't on Beca's face. No, Chloe found it on Claire instead. When Chloe met her eyes, it turned into a full blown smile when she laughed. Chloe quickly followed suit, leaving Beca to wonder what the hell was going on. Beca spent the rest of the night on her very best behavior as the other two women continued their night in good spirits. Finally, Claire decided to call it a night. The girls soon followed. Beca was headed to the bathroom to take off her make-up and brush her teeth when she unexpectedly bumped into her mom. They both just awkwardly looked at each other, neither knowing how to act after just spending an actual civil evening together full of conversation. It was Claire that finally said something.

"Don't let her get away, okay? I always…" she seemed to remember who she was talking to and looked away briefly before beginning again. "I mean, you'll always…" she was looking at Beca with such intensity as she finally finished. "Just don't-don't be like… Just don't, okay? You're better than that."

Beca simply nodded, bewildered, and then Claire was gone. As Beca went through the motions of cleaning her face and then her teeth, she half wondered if her mom was talking to herself more than her. Yet, those last few words troubled her. One phrase in particular because 'Just don't be like...' could only end in one way given everything else she said. After all there were only two people in her parent's relationship and her mom definitely wasn't referring to her father.

For the moment, she pushed away everything her mom said. She had other problems after all. Her main one, and only really, being with the one and only Chloe Beale. The very same woman that wouldn't let her into her arms for the night or even touch her until she apologized profusely for throwing away their childhood memories. Even then she had to do some oath involving a series of hand and arm locks they hadn't done since she was eight and Chloe eleven, to never _ever_ do such a reckless thing again. Beca knew she was forgiven when she was fully snuggled into Chloe's front and the ginger made one more request. To be allowed to _finally_ try on Mr. Snuggum's butterfly shoes, which sent them both into giggles and Beca easily agreed to.

Their final day in Seattle before their long flight to Miami was spent mostly doing laundry and packing. The rest of the day was supposed to be spent lounging around and watching a movie or two, just Beca and Chloe together. Beca's mom had made her appearance for their visit and wouldn't be back for the night. At least that was how it seemed given Claire had left a note expressing how much she enjoyed the previous night and, specifically, meeting Chloe, again. Beside the note was the usual $40 dollars they had been given each day. Really, though Beca had other plans for them. There was still one place she hadn't taken Chloe that was instrumental to who she was today, specifically how well she performed as a DJ.

She spent most of the day impatiently waiting for it to get late enough in the evening for her to put her plan into place. After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Beca was surprised Chloe hadn't asked her about her strange behavior because she even thought she was acting abnormal. No matter how calm she tried to come off she couldn't stop herself from sitting ram-rod straight next to Chloe as the ginger tucked herself into Beca's side as they watched a show or stop herself from checking her phone every five minutes. If that wasn't enough, at exactly 6 pm, she shot up from her seat, causing Chloe to fall sideways onto the couch without her cuddle buddy next to her. Then Beca was off whizzing around the loft, turning off the TV, grabbing a sweatshirt for both of them, and her pre-packed backpack. She finally came to a stop in front of the front door, a bewildered Chloe Beale looking at her.

"We need to go now!"

Beca was so happy Chloe was one to just go with spontaneous adventures because she didn't have to say much more and Chloe was hopping to it. It could have also been due to Beca's recent crazed actions. The lack of questions only lasted so long. Once they were actually in the Uber Beca had called and she realized Beca was taking them to an actual planned location, it wasn't an emergency, her mind was going a mile a minute. With the new activity, she spent most of the drive trying to get the information of where they were going out of Beca. When she realized, for once, her puppy eyes weren't going to work on Beca, she turned them on their driver. Beca watched the whole thing, amused, feeling bad for the guy because she knew how hard it was not to cave, but she had already promised the guy a _very_ generous tip not to say anything. So she knew he wouldn't say anything and he seemed just as amused as Beca was as Chloe bounced from one of them to the other like an excited puppy with too many toys to choose from to play with. Then they finally arrived.

They found themselves outside of, what looked like, a fenced off forest preserve. Chloe looked perplexed about why they were there and what exactly there was.

"Beca… What am I looking at?" She tilted her head as if by doing so the fence would reveal whatever she was supposed to be seeing.

The brunette just smirked, sounding as innocent as possible, taking in Chloe's every facial expression. "A fence."

Chloe shoved the girl lightly in the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Well I know that, but… why this fence?" Finally she just spit out what she really wanted to know. "Why are we here Becs?"

"Weeell for that we have to look beyond the fence." Beca's smile grew wider.

"All I see are trees…" Chloe squinted her eyes, trying to understand whatever Beca was looking at. She was mildly concerned too because it was getting darker out and she didn't think that whatever Beca was trying to show her would be visible for long. When she looked to the girl for more direction, she found Beca halfway up the fence. She just stood there for a second staring at the girl, mouth gaping open because the sign in front of them clearly said no trespassing. By the time she snapped out of it, Beca was straddling the top of the fence looking down at Chloe expectantly.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Beca, you know that's illegal, right? You could get arrested."

The girl in question just blinked down at the ginger. "Yeah, so?" It was fun for a change to be the one doing questionable things while Chloe was trying to be the more sensible one. Beca was definitely enjoying the small furrow in her brow as she tried to figure out how to talk Beca down. When it seemed like Chloe wasn't going climb the fence, Beca went with a different tactic. Raising an eyebrow, she challenged, "You chicken?"

That got Chloe's attention, the girl snapping out of her contemplation, her previously pensive look replaced by outrage. Beca knew she said the right thing because ever since they were kids both of them became extremely stubborn when challenged. If someone said they couldn't do something, they were going to do it, damn it! "As if!" Chloe let out.

"I don't know." Beca pretended to clean her nails, gazing down at Chloe over them. "You look pretty chicken from up here."

That is all it took and Chloe was climbing up the fence with pure determination. Once she got to the top, Beca helped her throw her leg over the top and position herself so she could dropped to the ground on the other side. Beca dropped down first and immediately turned to catch Chloe, slowing letting the older girl down to the ground once in her arms so her fall was more controled. Then Chloe was shoving Beca back playfully before exclaiming, "See! I totes got this."

Beca immediately cozied back up to her beaming girlfriend. "Yes you did. Congratulations, Chloe Beale, you just performed your first breaking an entry." Chloe was so shocked at the realization she just broke the law that she didn't even react when Beca kissed her. Beca was fully enjoying herself, smirking at how adorably lost Chloe looked. Then she was pulling the stunned girl further into the forest they just broke into. "Come on nerd. We have things to see."

Within the fifteen minutes it took them to walk to their actual destination, realizing no one was going to jump out of the bushes and arrest them, Chloe came back to her usual bubbly self. There were a few admonishes here or there, but, for the most part, Chloe was content. Finally, they came to the clearing they were looking for. It wasn't a true clearing because the large open space before them was scattered with three half built buildings, big metal frames all that were left of whatever used to be there. Each building was in different stages of completion. One only had two walls of framing that rose four stories into the air. The other two had all four walls of framing, but large random punches taken out of them leaving these big open spaces that could be looked through or things could be strung up in the middle of. One of the four walled ones, the one Beca was pulling them towards, seemed to face the other two and large open field scattered with lopsided slabs of concrete and grasses. It looked like the walls were left suspended in air as they crumbled away around a large rectangular slab of brand new scaffolding. At this point, Chloe was choosing to just trust Beca as she directed them into the half crumbling structure and situated them both on the scaffolding that sat in the middle. It gave them a perfect view of the sun setting, the remaining rays playing across the other buildings and open field, painting them in an array of colors.

Chloe gasped at the view, "Wow! It's breathe taking."

"I know, right." Beca smiled at her girlfriend's reaction, interlacing their hands as they looked out over the structures. "I think it was supposed to be some sort of development or something. The dude went totally bust and sold it to the city. They let it all grow out and turned it into a forest preserve. Most people don't know it's here." She let it all kind of sink in before her smile grew at the thought of old memories. "We use to come here every weekend and throw parties until the cops came and ran us out. It's like a guarded secret among a few upper classmen at my high school. This is where I got my start as a DJ."

When Beca looked down at the actual scaffolding fondly, Chloe put two and two together. "You mean right here!?" Chloe twirled around excitedly, taking in what just looked like a regular piece of ply-wood. "This is a part of Beca history?"

Beca hummed in response before running a hand through her hair, trying to put that air of badass-ery she led with in high school. "Yep, I'm, you know, kind of a legend."

That got Chloe's attention. "Oh, really?" She started to advance towards the brunette, thinking she was joking.

"You better believe it! I own property here."

Chloe was in range, so she looped her fingers in Beca's belt loops so she could pull the younger girl to here. She pressed a kiss to her lips. "Which plot is your's?"

"Your standing on it," She easily let out, pointing to the beam right in front of the scaffolding. To Chloe's surprise, sure enough, there was a little gold plate and everything stating they were 'Stepping into the Big BM's house' and that they better bring it. It was perfectly positioned so every DJ that ever spun there would have to look at it at least once. Yes, it was extremely cheesy, but that was all Donte and David's fault. After all, they did have a hand in making it. "It was a graduation present."

"Never knew I was dating a girl who owned equity." There was that big smile Beca loved, followed up by a few kisses.

As the sun set further, they explored the other buildings, Beca explaining the use of each one and any unique features. Eventually, Beca worked on getting a fire going in the fire pit in the middle of the field as Chloe looked at the graffiti artwork each slab of concrete was painted with. Once the fire was going well, they settled on a slab of concrete angled so they had a perfect few of the stars that speckled the sky above and their bodies were still bathed in warmth from the fire. They snuggled close as they gazed at the sky above. Beca finally revealed what was in the backpack she had packed, all the basics to make s'mores and two bottles of water. When they got bored of looking at the stars, they made use of the items Beca brought and made s'mores. Chloe found herself just staring at Beca, her features highlighted by the light from the fire. She looked so young and at peace eating s'mores as they looked at the stars. Beca found herself stealing glancing of Chloe, finding herself enjoying the happiness and peace projected on Chloe's face. When all the s'more stuff was gone they curled back into each other to continue looking at the stars. Right around that time the meteor shower Stacey had promised streaked across the sky. It was part of the reason why Beca had picked that particular night to take Chloe out to see her old stomping grounds. That and she also thought it would be a nice way to end the redhead's trip to Seattle.

They spent the night talking, which eventually dissolved into them falling asleep, huddled close as the fire roared. In the morning, they woke slightly stiff, but just as pleased as the night before. Beca got them back to the fence. Both of them went over it, somehow closer after sharing a dabbling in crime as well as one of Beca's sacred places. Before long they were back at Claire's loft to shower and eat. Then they were off to the airport headed to Miami. As Chloe slept on her shoulder, Beca ready to pass out herself, Beca couldn't help the smile that graced her lips because everything had gone so well. If Miami was anything like Seattle, she couldn't fall asleep soon enough because she'd wake up in Miami. Then it would just be Chloe and her, a string of new adventures and old memories to explore.

+/+/+

 _ **A/N:**_ _I still plan on writing a second epilogue of Beca and Chloe in Miami and 'The Friend' from Chloe's perspective, but, at this point, I have no idea when I will finish either one of them. I do have a few scenes written for each and general ideas written down for the second epilogue. Even with those head starts, I will probably be so busy, I really can't say when they will be posted. Especially considering I plan on making the second epilogue just as long as this one. So I'm sorry, but you are interested in either one of those ideas, you are going to need to be extremely patient with me._


End file.
